


An Idiot in Love

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: An Idiot in Love [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 205,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Being an omega wasn't always easy, but one could get by.This applied at least to Kazuichi Souda, a young omega male who got accepted into Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Mechanic. This was a dream come true, nothing could go wrong now. Except his instincts kicking in, making him crave the one person he found the most annoying, Gundham Tanaka.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever published, as I never had the courage to do so.  
> I hope you all enjoy reading it

**Prologue**

 

 

It was nearly the end of the school year and at the same time his last year at the Toushima Industry High School. Kazuichi still wasn't sure what to do after this year since nearly all academies had an entrance fee and he really didn't have the money to pay for them. Specially since his old man wouldn't give two shits about his son's future. Heck, that drunk fart would be most pleased if his son would stay at home and kept working in the family's bike shop since no one else did anything to bring in money for the family. Kazuichi had a real talent with machines, repairing and building stuff since he was a little child. According to his father it was the only thing his 'shitty omega son' was worth for, since the alpha was too busy drinking his head off to do his job.

Kazuichi absolutely hated his home life with the constant beatings and drunken antics of his father. His school life wasn't really any better, since he was always bullied by his classmates due to his very cowardly personalty and lack of a verbal filter, resulting in many poor word choices on his part. Fortunately the bulling stopped mostly on the last few years, however only after he decided to change his whole appearance, dyeing his black hair in a bright pink, abandoning his glasses in favour for pink contact lenses – which can't be easily broken on regular basis by other people – and starting wearing brightly coloured clothes. His natural sharp teeth, a trait shared between him and his grandfather, completed his new punk rock look and gave him a more intimidating aura.

If only his personalty was so easy to change.

Still, it had an effect on the people around him. Most of the bulling stopped and even a few alphas and betas found interest in him, however he still was afraid of most people and kept his distance.

 

However the best thing that happened is finally making some friends, one of them being his best friend which he knew since he was in elementary school, Leon Kuwata. The beta was one year younger than Kazuichi and an absolute baseball star who never once lost a single game. He even was trained by an huge alpha guy who was known to be the best coach in the world.

Kazuichi has spend nearly all his free time with the other male and watched him play, often accompanied by Leon's younger alpha cousin Masaru. He was sure that one day Leon was going to be scouted by Hope's Peak Academy, a boarding school which only let people attend which were the very best in their respective field, researching talent and promising absolute success to everyone that graduated from there. The students of Hope's Peak were called 'Ultimate' and Kazuichi was betting his favourite beanie that his best friend was one day going to be the Ultimate Baseball Star, even if Leon rather wanted to be known as the Ultimate Rock Star.

 

When Kazuichi came home one day after hanging out at Leon's home and playing video games, he couldn't believe his eyes when he found a letter addressed at him. He was scouted by Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Mechanic and was starting after the summer holidays as part of class 77.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

 

Normally Kazuichi was no early riser, sleeping easily into midday if he had nothing planed to do for the day. Today was however different. His alarm rang at five a.m. and it didn't took more than a few seconds for him to get up. Today was his first day at Hope's Peak Academy and his last day at this hellhole he called home his whole life. As quietly as he could he got dressed and ate breakfast, since he really didn't want to wake his old man. His bags were already packed since the day he got his invitation letter from Hope's Peak, so it didn't take much time for him to leave his house behind him. His father was still asleep not caring to wake up and see his son off and the omega was glad about this since he wasn't really keen on seeing his father, afraid he changed his mind and forbid Kazuichi to leave in favour of keeping on working in the bike shop.

It took the pink haired male weeks before he got up the courage to tell his father about being scouted by the academy. To his astonishment his father was surprisingly accepting about the fact that his son and thus the only one really working in his family was leaving to live in a boarding school in another town. Though Kazuichi was sure that his father just hadn't realised this fact, that's why Kazuichi never mentioned the school again over the whole time. His father only seemed to care about the fact that the school was funded by private investors meaning the students didn't need to pay anything.

 

The sun was only starting to rise when Kazuichi arrived at the train station. Not many people were around at this hour however he saw two familiar pairs of red hair. “Yo Souda!” greeted Leon with a wave of his hand, a grin on his face. Masaru was standing next to him, smiling up to Kazuichi with tired eyes, “Souda Oniichan, good morning.”

“Leon, Masaru what are you guys doing here?” Kazuichi asked completely perplexed though his happiness about seeing his friends was present on his face. The arm of the beta found his way around Kazuichi's shoulders, “Seeing you off of course.” Leon explained, “Do you really think I let my brother leave without at least saying goodbye?”

Now it was Masaru who further explained “Leon Oniichan helped me sneak out so I could see you before you go to your new school.”

Completely overwhelmed with happiness Kazuichi's eyes began to tear up. He really had the best friends ever. Filled with joy Kazuichi also put his arm around his best friend's shoulder and patted the other on the head, “You really are the best!” His voice started breaking like it did many times before in his life, “Hey don't cry now.” Leon lightly punched the older one on the arm, “You are supposed to be happy. You are going to Hope's Peak, dude!”

This however only made Kazuichi cry more, “But I won't be able to see you two any more.”. This thought never really crossed his mind before. He had been too excited about the prospect of leaving his home.

“Oh come on man.” Leon gave a sigh, “It's not like we will stop seeing each other, we still are going to chat with each other and don't forget, next year I will also be attending as the Ultimate Rock Star!” Leon was so confident which was lifting Kazuichi's spirit tremendously, making him smile despite his tears. “And I will visit you whenever I can Souda Oniichan.” beamed Masaru with the same confidence like his much older cousin.

Finally wiping away his tears, Kazuichi smiled again, “Thanks guys.”

Like it was waiting for its turn the speakers announced the train heading to Kibougamine where Hope's Peak Academy was located and a few minutes later the train arrived and stopped next to the trio.

Kazuichi looked at the train which will bring him to his new life as the Ultimate Mechanic, “Seems like I have to go now.” Nervousness started to spread through Kazuichi's body, but at the same time he was completely euphoric about the prospect of finally going to the academy. His eyes travelled back at his two friends, “I will call when I get there.”

“I hope so.” Leon smiled and punched his friends playfully on the arm. Masaru on the other hand hugged the older male, “Bye Souda Oniichan.”

More tears threatened to spill so Kazuichi said his goodbyes to his friends with more promises of seeing each other again and boarded the train. After finding an empty seat and stowing his bags in the compartment above his head he waived at the two males who started to get smaller with the growing distance between them as the train started moving.

Soon the train got up to speed and the Omega started feeling nauseous. Stupid motion sickness and according to the timetable he still had over a full hour to go until he arrived at his destination. In an attempt to ignore the turning of his stomach the omega took out his headphones and started listening to music while closing his eyes. He couldn't await arriving at his new home for the next three years.

 

***

 

While Kazuichi was known to sleep in he also tended to stay up until late at night, tinkering on his machines. Last night was no difference, especially since he had been excited about the next day and going to Hope's Peak. This however led to him not sleeping enough and the pink haired male fell asleep on the train, only to be woken by the announcement that the train arrived in Kibougamine. Startled the male nearly fell out of his seat, earning him quiet a few stares by the other passengers. Embarrassed he quickly took his belongings and left the train. The town looked very neat, nothing like his poor neighbourhood where he lived before.

Quiet a few people were at the train station, among them a few in Kazuichi's age. These were heading down a street. After looking up he saw a sign, pointing down the road the students took and caring the words 'Hope's Peak Academy'. Excited Kazuichi picked up his bags and followed the sign. A huge building raised itself up into the sky, putting every other building to shame.

Kazuichi looked up to the school in awe as he approached the front gates, surrounding the whole property of the academy. However as he tried to step onto the schoolyard a huge burly alpha male with beefy arms stopped him. The guy looked like he was a few seconds away of snapping Kazuichi in half, “Show your invitation or get lost.”

Frightened out of his mind Kazuichi quickly grabbed his invitation letter and gave it to the man with shaking hands. The huge man read the letter while giving the omega an intimidating glare, before he took out a clipboard and started scanning it. “Ah, here you are. Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic.” Finally the man gave the letter back before talking again “You can go in. In the entrance hall there will be a few students who will bring your bags into your room. Now go to the gym for the entrance ceremony, it will begin in about half an hour.” The voice of the huge man was nicer then before but not less intimidating, so Kazuichi nearly fled into the building away from that frightening alpha. As he was told a few students were waiting at the entrance and took Kazuichis bags before pointing him towards the gym.

There were quite a few other students in the school, all styled in very different and noticeable fashions. At least Kazuichi didn't feel out of place with his yellow jumpsuit. He was dreading it a bit to having to wear school uniforms again, since he can't really work in them but now he remembered that uniforms weren't mandatory in this school. Heck, he wasn't even required to attend his classes, as long he was able to present something awesome at the end of the year that he build himself.

 

After a few turns, some of them wrong and he had to turn back again, Kazuichi finally found the gym were a few students were already gathered. There were about 20 students waiting in the huge gym and a few more, most likely more upperclassmen, setting up stuff on the stage at the far end. Normally Kazuichi would be weirded out be the low number of people present however since the school only scouted the most talented teens it was normal that there were only ever small classes and never more than two or three classes in the same year. Its not like every second teen was talented enough to be an ultimate.

Kazuichi started scanning the room and smelled the air for a bit. There were a few males and females, all of them of different dynamics. He could also smell a few omegas, a thing for which he was glad for. The thought of being the only omega on a pile of alphas and betas scared the crap out of him.

Following his nose Kazuichi went to the nearest omega, a male with spiky brown hair. Giving a toothy grin he approached the other teen, “Yo, I'm Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic, nice meeting ya.” The brown haired male turned towards Kazuichi and smiled, “Hello Souda, I'm Hajime Hinata.” Hinata then gestured next to Kazuichi “And this is my twin brother Izuru. However we don't share the same surname, so his is Kamukura.”.

The pink haired omega looked next to him, where suddenly an extremely creepy alpha was standing with freakish long black hair and fiery red eyes. Kazuichi shrieked loudly after seeing the male. He didn't notice him at all, like he just materialised out of thin air.

For a short moment Kamukura seemed startled by the sudden scream but that was quickly replaced by a look of utter boredom, “Hello.”

“Where did you come from?!” Kazuichi asked quiet loudly while pointing at the black haired male. “I was here the whole time.” Kamukura answered before looking back at his twin, “Oniichan it's boring here.”.

“Izzy come on, we only got here.” Hinata told his presumably younger twin. Now that Kazuichi got over his shock he noticed how similar the two looked. The only difference between them was that Hinata had green eyes and short brown hair while Kamukura had red eyes and long black hair. Apart from that they looked completely identical.

To forget the awkward start of their conversation Kazuichi just started talking again, “So, what are your ultimate talents?”

At this the brown haired twin started playing with his green tie, “Well you see, it is a bit of a strange case for Izuru and me.” He stopped for a second which let Kazuichi raise an eyebrow. It then was his brother who explained, “We are part of an experiment. While my older brother doesn't have any talent I possess every known talent according to the school. Since we are identical twins they want to find out what factors were relevant for me to have many talents and my brother to have none.”

That explanation sounded absolutely stupid and unbelievable. A single guy having so many talents and a brother with none? Ludicrous.

Especially since Kamukura sounded completely bored while explaining this.

“I know how this sounds, but it's true.” Hinata said while smiling, “Izuru is known as the Ultimate Hope, while I'm titled as the Ultimate Future.” Again the younger one began to talk with a bored pitch in his voice, “I didn't want to come, however my brother begged me to attend together with him since the experiment only works with both of us.”

“You are very talkative today Izzy.” Hinata commented with a smile, however his voice had a bit of an threatening undertone, betraying his smile.

 

Suddenly Kazuichi was torn out of his toughs by a loud voice appearing from behind him, “OH MY GOD! Ibuki totally loooves your hair colour!” Startled he turned to the source of the voice and two females were looking at him. One of them, a beta with long and colourful dyed hair, came quite close to Kazuichi and smiled happily while waving eccentric ,”Hii, I'm 'I,' 'Buki,' 'Mio,' 'Da!' Put it together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda! The Ultimate Musician, here to rock your life!” Kazuichi was sure that he heard of the name somewhere before. Maybe some of his old classmates talked about her?

Next to Mioda was a small omega girl in an orange kimono and two blond twin tails. She had a nearly angelic face, but looked like she was only ten years old at most.

“And why are you here? Ya look like you go to middle school.” It only took moments for Kazuichi to regret his remark, because the prior angelic face turned very hostile.

“What do you pathetic loser want?!”

Frightened out of his mind, Kazuichi backed away of the smaller female and hid behind Hinata.

“Hiyoko, that is not very nice.” pouted Mioda but her bright smile was just as easily back on her face, “Those are Ibuki's and Hiyoko's new friends!”

The female named Hiyoko only turned her face away in utter disgust, “Like I care for the likes of those ugly idiots.”

Kazuichi really hoped that he wasn't going to be in the same class as this Hiyoko girl.

In that moment a nearly mesmerizing smell flooded the gym, however Kazuichi couldn't place the source of this smell due to the sheer number of people in the gym. What was strange for him, was that only he seemed to have noticed the smell, since all the people around him just kept on chatting like everything was still the same.

Before the omega had the chance to localise the source, a voice resounded throughout the gym. On the stage, at the podium right in the middle of it, was a young man with dark purple hair wearing a suit. “Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy. My name is Jin Kirigiri and I'm the headmaster of this institute. I'm very glad to have you all here today at the beginning of the new semester.”

Everyone's attention was directed to the headmaster and the teachers behind him, while he was giving a speech about the academy and talking about their future lives here. It was a bit boring for Kazuichi since he started getting a bit anxious with doing nothing and he still was a bit tired.

After a while Mister Kirigiri finished his speech and gave the microphone to a young woman with long orange hair who seemed to be wearing an apron over her dress, a thing his old teachers never would have done. The woman smiled friendly at the gathered students “Hello, I'm Chisa Yukizome and I will be teaching class 77.”

So this woman was Kazuichi's new teacher. She seemed nice enough.

Miss Yukizome took a clipboard off the podium, “I will now call out your names if you are in my class. I will then show you through the school, so please gather near the door.” and then started to call out the different names, even if everyone already knew in which class they were sorted in. To Kazuichi's delight Hinata was in his class, together with his twin brother and Mioda. However to his horror the girl in the kimono was also in the same class.

Together with the other students of class 77, the mechanic went towards the door as they were asked to do.

After miss Yukizome read out the last name, a girl named Mikan Tsumiki, all of them were gathered at the door and the teacher joined them after giving the microphone to another teacher.

Again the mesmerizing smell invaded Kazuichi's nose. “If you would please follow me.” Miss Yukizome said and left the gym.

 

The students followed the older woman and as Kazuichi could now notice, this woman was also an omega.

Now that the group left the gym full of people it was easier to distinguish the different scents and after looking at the other 16 students around him he finally found the source of the scent. It was an alpha who was walking a bit in front of Kazuichi. He couldn't see his face because his back was turned towards the mechanic. The only thing that Kazuichi could make out was that the boy had a partly shaven head, going from his neck to his temple and what seemed to be slicked back black hair with pale grey streaks in it. The alpha was also wearing a long black coat and what seemed to be a purple scarf. Wasn't it hot in that getup? It was the middle of summer.

However the omega just couldn't get this scent out of his nose so he started going a bit faster to catch up with the other male. Just as he opened his mouth to talk, a familiar voice ringed out, “Souda! I never thought to see you here.”

A large hand clasped his shoulder with such force that the mechanic nearly fell over. To his surprise none other than Leon's coach, Nekomaru Nidai was walking besides him. Kazuichi was so spaced out when their names were called out that he completely overheard Nidai's name. “I didn't know you were also in this school.” Kazuichi commented, however it was no real surprise since Nidai was know as the best coach in the world. “Well yes! I'm the Ultimate Coach!” the huge alpha laughed, “Leon told me that you were also accepted here! It's a pleasure being in the same class with you!”

Kazuichi was also glad to have Nidai in his class, since he knew him at least a bit even if the lager male tended to scream instead of talking normally.

Completely forgetting the alpha with the mesmerizing smell, Kazuichi and the others in his class followed Miss Yukizome and all of them were overwhelmed by the sheer complexity of the academy. The school was equipped with everything that one could dream of, from huge sports fields for every imaginable sport, to huge laboratories fitted for every field of expertise. Kazuichi was especially excited when he saw the robotics labs with all their huge and complex machines. And he could use all of them whenever he wanted! He couldn't wait!

 

After a while Miss Yukizome stopped in front of a classroom, “And this will be our classroom starting today. If you would please go inside and each take a seat.”

The students did as they were told and Kazuichi took an empty seat in the front out of habit. Since the other kids in his childhood had fun with constantly breaking his glasses he started always sitting in the front so that he was able to actually see what the teachers were talking about. Especially since his family often didn't have the money to buy new glasses for him.

“I will now call out your names again and then I want you to come to the front and introduce yourselves. I will of course start with myself.” Miss Yukizome smiled, “As you already know my name is Chisa Yukizome and when I was your age I was also a student here at Hope's Peak Academy. I was known as the Ultimate Housekeeper. Just as my former title suggests I like to clean things and cook different meals.”

So their teacher was also an ultimate, interesting.

After her introduction Miss Yukizome called out the first name and a small plump beta, wearing a classic chef outfit walked up to the front of the class and started talking with a strong accent while combing his brown hair, styled in a pompadour. “My name is Teruteru Hanamura. On the streets, I'm known as the Ultimate Cook... But, could you guys call me the Ultimate Chef instead? It has more of a...big-city flavour to it, you know?”

Something about the way he talked let a strange, unpleasant shiver ran through Kazuichi's spine. He just couldn't really place why exactly that was. After Hanamura was done, the next student was called out, this time it was Hinata.

“Hello, I'm Hajime Hinata and I am the Ultimate Future, a part of an experiment on talents together with my brother Izuru. It's nice meeting you all.”

Now it was the turn of the scary girl from before, who was now smiling brightly while talking “I'm Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer and now that I look at you all, you all look like a bunch of huge weirdos.” She looked so devilish that Kazuichi sunk a bit more into his chair.

Nearly everyone in the class was stunned by the bland insult except of Kamukura whose turn it now was. He still had a very intimidating aura, despite his constantly bored expression, “I'm Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Hope. I'm also part of the experiment to cultivate hope.”

At least his introduction was quite normal, even if he himself seemed everything but normal.

Next a young beta woman went to the front with a red bobbed haircut and a few freckles on her nose. She was carrying a camera over her shoulder while she seemed to think about her words. “Let's see... I'm Mahiru Koizumi the Ultimate Photographer. I'll be counting on you from now on.”

That explained the camera.

After the red haired girl was finished an alpha with white fluffy hair and a pale complexion went towards the front. The guy smiled friendly and waved “...I'm Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you all.” He stopped for a second and looked at the other students, “Ah, along with my introduction I guess I'll also tell you about my talent so you know why Hope's Peak Academy chose me. Well, even if I tell you, in my case, it's a pretty disappointing talent... I'm just lucky. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student... At least, that's what I'm called anyway.”

Before the alpha could keep on rambling weird things, Miss Yukizome interrupted him and a small guy with a very cute face and long eyelashes went to the front. He looked like a picture book omega, with rosy cheeks and freckles, however he didn't smell like one. Instead he seemed to be another beta.

“Name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza... Just so we're clear, I don't plan to act friendly and shit with you guys.”

After hearing the word yakuza Kazuichi froze. He heard of the Kuzuryu clan; they were the biggest and most dangerous yakuza clan in japan and now Kazuichi was in the same class as one of the Kuzuryus. Just his luck.

Next the very energetic girl with the many different hair colours nearly jumped all the way to the front of the class, a guitar in her arms. “Hey-ho, the name is Ibuki Mioda! I'm like the Ultimate Musician!” While she was introducing herself she started playing her guitar and Kazuichi thought his ears started bleeding because of the sheer volume of that thing. Before anyone could go deaf because of the musician, Miss Yukizome pulled out the cable of her sup hover and thus silencing the guitar.

The next one to introduce themself was an omega with a very heavy build and short, light brown hair. “Right, I'm Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator.”

Mitarai seemed very timid, averting eye contact with the other students and quickly going back to his seat.

Miss Yukizome had to call out the next student twice before the beta girl noticed and finally put down her gaming console. She nearly dragged herself towards the front of the class, yawing tiredly before smiling warmly at the other students “I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. Video games are my hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres... Nice to meet you.” It only took a few seconds for her to start playing on her gaming console again and pulling up her hood over her short, light pink hair.

After Nanami went back to her seat to continue playing her video game, Nidai took her place and just like Kazuichi was used to it, his introduction was very loud and even more energetic. “I am the Ultimate Team Manager, NEKOMARU NIDAI!!!”

Nidai said the same thing when Kazuichi first met him and even then he couldn't really believe that the coach was supposed to be the same age as him. With his beard and tall, muscular build he looked like at least 25 years old. The two scars running down his face didn't really help.

As the next person, a young beta woman, introduced herself, Kazuichis eyes widened. “My name is Sonia Nevermind, princess of the kingdom of Novoselic, a small country in Europe and thus I'm known as the Ultimate Princess. It is a pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance! May we endeavour to maintain a lasting friendship!”.

A real princess! A real princess with beautiful long, blond hair and striking blue eyes and she was in his class. Meaning Kazuichi could be friends and maybe even date a real princess!

Again a female beta was called out, however she was the complete opposite of Miss Sonia, having short, wild brown hair and a huge chest. She was also very muscularly build, again a contrast to the princess.

“Yo! The name's Akane Owari and I'm the Ultimate Gymnast! Nice to meetcha!” the woman grinned at the class, her hands on her hips. Now Kazuichi was wondering how Owari was able to do gymnastics with her huge chest, but he didn't ask out loud, afraid of a beating.

Now another female beta went to the front, this time with grey hair tied into two braids and the aura of a samurai. Somehow there were a lot of female beta in his class. She was caring something long and thin on her back, but Kazuichi couldn't make out what it was since it was in a dark turquoise wrap. “My name is Peko Pekoyama and I'm called the Ultimate Swordswoman. It is nice to meet you.”

While Pekoyama sounded very friendly, she looked like she was ready to kill, her eyes burning into the other students. Kazuichi was sure that he would die a painful death if he ever insulted the swordswoman.

 

Finally it was Kazuichi's turn to introduce himself to the others. He got up from his seat and went to the front of the class. Grinning happily he looked at his classmates “Name's Kazuichi Souda. I'm the Ultimate Mechanic. Nice to meet ya!”  
Before he could start to stutter and make a complete fool out of himself he quickly sat down again, while grinning at the princess next to his seat.

However the captivating smell caught his attention again as the strange alpha male got up and went to the front. Again Kazuichi failed to catch the name of the guy as he was called out, but since he was going to introduce himself it hardly mattered. Now the mechanic finally could look at the other male and he was quite stunned. On top of his strange appearance the guy also had a heavily bandaged left arm and a scar tattoo going over his left eye, he even was more pale than that Komaeda guy. He also seemed to have heterochromatic eyes, his left one being dark grey while the right one was red. Kazuichi was even more stunned as four hamsters came out of his scarf to look at the class with interest. However when the guy started talking Kazuichi was completely speechless, “I carry an abominable name, the speaking of which is forbidden. Right now, I am Tanaka the Forbidden One. The Taboo King, served by the Four Dark Devas of Destruction. Remember this well. For I am the man who will one day rule this entire world!”

Kazuichi had to agree with Saionji, this class was full or weirdos and this guy was the weirdest of them all!

It was Kuzuryu who replied to this weird goth guy with the hamsters, “And what is your talent Tanaka-I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-you-name?”

The weirdo was completely unfazed by the insult of the yakuza and calmly answered, “You mortals call me by the title of Ultimate Breeder, since I have the gift of taming the most hellish of beasts.”

Kazuichi didn't know what to say to _that_.

Finally the last student went to the front and this freak show would find it's end. However the omega female stumbled over Saionji's bag and landed in such a compromising pose that Kazuichi was stunned again, completely off loss of words. He really couldn't phantom how the other omega ended up with her legs in the air and her underwear on show. “Ahh! I'm sorry!” the girl shrieked, trying to loosen herself from a tangle of Saionji's and Kazuichi's school bags. While Hanamura was commenting in a very vulgar way, Koizumi and Miss Yukizome got up and helped the girl to untangle herself. Everyone in the class was red in their faces after that show. The omega was fidgeting with her very unevenly cut, dark purple hair between her fingers while talking with a very timid voice “M-My name is Mikan Tsumiki. Pe-People call me the..um Ultimate Nurse. Um... From the bottom of my heart, I hope we can get along.” At the end of her introduction Tsumiki smiled very shyly before sitting down again, this time without falling down.

 

Kazuichi was now completely exhausted after meting all of his new classmates. He would have never thought that ultimate students where this strange. While he of course wasn't the most normal of people with his over the top love for mechanical things, at least he didn't call himself 'Souda the Forbidden One' or some other strange thing like a certain weirdo two seats next to him.

The voice of Miss Yukizome rang through the classroom, catching the attention of everyone. “Now that we all know each other I hope that we all will get along and become great friends.”

“Yeah like that was ever going to happen” Kazuichi thought while glancing at the black haired alpha.

The teacher then took out a box from under the desk, filled with some sort of tablets, “These are your student IDs. They have a map of the school and your class schedules for the next year. They also give you access to all of the rooms in the school.”

Miss Yukizome handed out all of the student IDs and to Kazuichi's astonishment they were all labelled with the names of their respective owners. At the moment he started up the ID his name appeared on the screen before switching to a background with the logo of the academy. On the bottom of the screen where different programs like a notebook, news about the academy and, as his teacher said, a map and timetable.

“As you all should know it's not mandatory for you to attend class, however I would be most pleased if you all would come regularly.” his teacher smiled, her voice however carrying a very hostile undertone before sounding pleasant again, “Now I will show you to your dorm rooms.”

The students packed up their stuff and got up from their seats but before they could leave the classroom Miss Yukizome spoke up, “Before we leave, I would like to have a short word with all the omegas here. If the rest could please wait in front of the classroom.”

Hinata and Kazuichi shared a confused look between each other while the rest of the class left the room until only the five omegas and their teacher remained.

 

The five students looked at their teacher, waiting for the reason why they had to stay. “I wanted to talk with you all about your heats and I thought it would be better to do it without the rest of the class.”

Heat, one of the worst things in Kazuichi's life – if you don't count his home life – ruining his week every few months since he was 13 years old. Especially since the heat pills to repress the symptoms weren't exactly cheap, thus forcing him into deciding between spending money and being able to go to school without getting attacked by every alpha he meets or staying at home for a whole week and getting himself off over the complete time period.

“Since this school wants to enable every student, regardless of what dynamic they may have, to learn and express themselves our pharmacy labs give out heat repression pills for free. Just follow the map and ask for Seiko Kimura, she is the Ultimate Pharmacist and will gladly help you out.” Miss Yukizome smiled motherly at her five students. This was one of the best things Kazuichi heard since getting his acceptance letter. He won't have to pay for those stupid things any more and thus will be able to work and hang out with friends as much as he liked, without worrying about heats or money. As long he just kept an eye on the calender he had no problems and it wasn't like he ever forgot before so it was unlikely that he would start now.

 

The six omegas left the classroom and reunited with the other students who were waiting outside. Again Kazuichi's nose instantly picked up the scent of this Tanaka guy and he had no idea why this was, it was just irritating. To his horror this weirdo was talking with Miss Sonia, who was gushing over the four hamsters. No arrogant alpha was going to steal away his princess, especially not such a weirdo like the breeder.

Quickly he went to the two students and grinned at the princess, “Hello Miss Sonia! May I call you Miss Sonia? I'm gonna call you Miss Sonia!”

She was truly beautiful, just like one would expect of a real princess.

The two students turned towards the mechanic, the weirdo inspecting him while the princess seemed overwhelmed for some reason, “Hello to you too Souda.”

She remembered his name, score!

Just as Kazuichi wanted to engage the princess into a conversation, Tanaka began talking, “The One Who Commands Us started walking down this corridor. We should follow her lead to find our way to our respective realms.”

While the omega was dumbfounded by the strange way this weirdo talked, trying to make out what he was saying, Miss Sonia seemed immediately to understand and she and Tanaka started following Miss Yukizome and the rest of their class.

“Hey wait!” Kazuichi shouted after them and quickly followed the others to the dorm rooms.

 

***

 

Unlike normal boarding schools the dorm rooms weren't divided by dynamic, instead they were divided by classes, meaning all of his classmate's rooms were in the same corridor as his. Everyone started to look at the nameplates at the doors to find their respective rooms. The pink haired omega scanned the nameplates and noticed that the rooms were distributed in alphabetic order. This meant that... yes, just as he thought his room was right next to Pekoyama's. The nameplate spelled out 'Kazuichi Souda. Ultimate Mechanic.'

As he heard a clicking sound next to him a realisation hit him. Right next to his room was the room of the weirdo and his hamsters, who vanished into his own room. This was just Kazuichi's luck having the creepy swordswoman and, even worse, the weird breeder flanking his dorm room.

Sighing deeply the mechanic went into his own room and instantly smiled. Right on a small table was a huge toolbox, surrounded by many high end tools and spare parts for different machines. Excitedly he ran towards the table and inspected the many tools, all still in their original packaging. He never had such high quality tools at the bike shop. Next to the toolbox was a key with a keychain bearing his name and room number, so this had to be his room keys.

Apart from the table with the various tools, there was a desk, a quite huge bed, some shelves and a dresser in his room. The room even had its very own small bathroom, equipped with a toilet, a sink and a shower. Kazuichi already found the fact that he actually had his own room and didn't need to share it with one of his classmates great, but even having his own bathroom was more than just great, it was awesome!

Just as Kazuichi was told, his belongings were brought to his room and were now sitting at the end of his bed. Setting down his neon coloured school bag he began unpacking. It wasn't that much he had with him, mostly his clothes, different tools, some books and random nicknack's. The most expensive things he brought with him were his laptop and mobile phone, both build by himself out of spare parts he collected over time. He was quite proud of them since they rivalled most top brands.

While grabbing the next suitcase Kazuichi noticed a bag which he never saw before. Picking up the black bag and inspecting it he was positive that this must be someone else's. All his bags were accounted for, so at least no one had his belongings. Still he should bring the bag to their owner before that person started searching franticly.

Checking the suitcase he found a label, the same kind his upperclassmen had attached onto each of his bags when he had handed them over earlier that morning. Reading the name, Kazuichi had to sigh in annoyances “Of course it had to be the bag of the weirdo, why shouldn't it be?”

At least he now knew the full name of the alpha. Gundham Tanaka, an ironical common name for a guy who calls himself the future ruler of the world.

 

Staring at the bag he noticed that it smelled just like the alpha did, just not as prominent. Without really realising it the omega held the bag closer to his face and started sniffing it. The scent reminded Kazuichi of woodsmoke and forests, an interesting and slightly captivating combination. Something started stirring deep inside of the omega's stomach and he quickly shoved the bag away from him. “What the?” he looked shocked, like he was caught in the act of doing something very perverted with the belongings of someone else. In a sense he did but he didn't want to admit this fact to himself.

With a flustered face he set the bag down on the floor, trying to calm himself down. “It's just because I had my heat only two weeks ago. It's just the after effect of it and nothing else!” he explained to the empty room like the walls were silently judging him. The fact that the effects of a heat never stayed that long after the end of it was ignored in favour of self-preservation.

Before any more strange things happened, Kazuichi grabbed the bag and stormed to the room next to his, ringing the bell with more force than necessary.

A short moment later the door opened and the breeder appeared. Now that Kazuichi was actually in front of the other male he only just noticed how huge the guy really was. He was nearly half a head taller than Kazuichi and since he wasn't wearing his long coat any more, only a rather tight white shirt with some kind of cross on it, the mechanic saw just how muscular and broad the guy really was.

“What do you fiend want of me?” asked Tanaka, staring derogative at the smaller male. Snapping back into reality Kazuichi shoved the bag rather forcefully into the other's chest, “This was accidentally brought to my room.”

With a complete shocked expression, Tanaka held his bag and stared at Kazuichi “You foolish mortal! Poisonous blood flows though my veins which will take you pathetic life instantly if you dare to touch me.”

“What?” Kazuichi stared open-mouthed, his blood boiling with rage, “Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you weirdo? Did your parents drop you on your head when you were a baby or what?”

“They did not.” Tanaka sounded annoyed “It is not my fault that you fiend are not able to understand the most logical of things.”

“Logical?” the pink haired repeated, “There is nothing logical about the things that you say! You are just some weirdo who lives in some kind of imaginary world! Seriously you really go on my nerves, always talking so strange and wherever I go I can smell you like literally miles away, it's fucking irritating!”

Suddenly it went quiet between the two teens as both realised what Kazuichi just said. A faint blush appeared on Tanaka's face, while Kazuichi turned completely bright red and started shrieking, “I, um... Ah... Forget what I said!” and ran off into his own room.

 

After finally calming down Kazuichi took out his laptop and let himself fall down onto his bed, his laptop on his lap. In an instant a chat-window opened up on his screen with a message from Leon, 'Yo dude, how's school?'

Finally a sane person to talk to, even if it only was via typing. 'School's great, my class however mostly strange'. Three little dots appeared before being exchanged by a new message, 'What's wrong with your class? If they give you shit I will bash their faces in!'

A small smile appeared on Kazuichis face. Since Leon and he became friends in middle school the beta always protected the other. Even before they actually were friends and only knew each other because they lived quite close to the other, Leon often fought off the bullies since Kazuichi himself was way too cowardly to fight back.

'Nah, it's not that bad. I just have this guy in my class.'

It only took a second for the next word to appear on the screen, 'Guy?'

'Yeah, some weird alpha who talks like a utter lunatic.' Kazuichi typed out while starting to get irritated again, 'Calling himself the forbidden one and such dumb stuff.'

'Dumb stuff? Normally you don't get this fed-up over such stuff. But I never heard anyone calling themself by something like that so maybe it's quite bad.'

'Bad doesn't even begin to describe it!' his fingers started more or less hammering on the keys, 'He said he was poisonous if you touch him! And the worst of it all, I just completely embarrassed myself in front of this idiot!'

'What do you mean dude? How did you embarrass yourself in front of someone like him?'

The memory let Kazuichi's cheeks burn up, 'Since the moment he turned up in the school I could only smell him! It's like some drug or something and I can't stop myself from sniffing the air because of him, its irritating and now I accidentally blurred it out into his face! I even had one of his bags accidentally in my room, since his name is right after mine and I couldn't stop myself from smelling it like some kind of dog!'

It took a few moments before a reply from Leon arrived, 'Dude you got it hard for this guy.'

Embarrassment spread throughout Kazuichi's body, 'I do not!'

'Relax, I'm only kidding. But you know what they say. Alphas and omegas find attraction trough scent and the more one is attracted to the scent of an other, the more they are destined to be together or some shit like that. You alphas and omegas really have it hard.'

 

Since Leon was a beta he wasn't able to smell pheromones like alphas and omegas could. He also had no real distinctive smell unlike Kazuichi, who smelled like bubblegum according to some of his acquaintances. Every alpha and omega had their very own particularly scent as soon as they went into puberty, which however still carried a special odour which classified them as their respective dynamic. Which is why Kazuichi was able to identify everyone by just sniffing the air since it was nearly impossible to do it by just looking at a person. A beta could only guess by the way a person looked. Normally alphas where huge and muscularly build while omegas where smaller and lean, but a beta could be anything from big and broad to short and dainty.

Of course even these guidelines weren't completely fool prove. Like Kazuichi as an example. Even if he was an omega he wasn't very small with a height of 170cm and he had quite some muscle because he always had to carry around heavy machine parts.

 

'Tell me about it.' Kazuichi replied, sinking more into his pillow.

'Still this guy seemed to have left quite the impression on you and that only in one day. You sure that you didn't already developed a crush dude?'

Instantly the omega barred his teeth, his blood flowing into his face, 'As if I would fall for such a guy! If I were to fall for anyone in my class it would be for Miss Sonia!'

'Who is that now?'

Oh yeah, he didn't mention her yet. 'You won't believe it, she's a real princess! She has long blond hair and looks just regal, like everything I ever dreamed of a girl!'

'Really? But just a short question, since you said girl and princess I take it she's either an omega or female beta? Since I know that you swing both ways I'm curious.'

'She's a beta. But why are you curious? You never cared about this stuff before.'

He really was curious, since Leon never before cared that Kazuichi was bisexual.

'Just because of the fact that she is a princess and therefore most likely won't be able to go out with an omega or other female beta since she is normally expected to have children. A thing you can't really provide for her.'

Leon sadly did have a point. However Kazuichi wasn't giving up on his dream 'Maybe, but she's from a kingdom in Europe and they are way more accepting for same-sex relationships than Japan.'

'Optimistic as ever.' came the reply, quickly followed by the next message 'So tell me about the princess.'

Grinning Kazuichi started typing 'She is really beautiful, just like a princess out of a fairytale, with long, blond, flowing hair and bright blue eyes. She is everything one could dream off.'

Again there was a short pause before Leon answered 'I hate to say this, but by god are you sallow Souda.'

Perplexed over the message the mechanic quickly answered 'What the? Why do you think that I'm sallow? Sonia is really beautiful.'

'You just answered your own question dude,' came the reply 'You only talk about her looks and her being a princess, but not about her personalty. A bit cold aren't you? You even had more to say about this alpha, you sure that you don't have a crush on him rather than the princess?'

Pouting Kazuichi could just see the grin Leon most likely had now, 'You won't let that go, will ya?'

The answer was just as Kazuichi expected 'Never dude and you know it.'

'Yeah, thought so.' Still the mechanic had to laugh about his friend's antics, 'Ah by the way, did you know that Nidai is also in my class?'

'Oh yeah, totally forgot to tell ya, sorry dude' came the reply, 'Can you greet him from me?'

'Sure, will do it tomorrow. Or maybe I will forget, who knows?' Kazuichi laughed, completely back in a good mood.

'Oh come on, it's not like it was on purpose.'

'Sure Leon, if you say so.'

Their friendly banter went on for quite a while, till late into the night. They talked about the academy, Leon's newest plan to become a famous rock star and many different topics that Kazuichi couldn't even really keep up with due to his tiredness. After yawing for what felt like the millionth time, Kazuichi said good night to his best friend and closed his laptop.

It was already the middle of the night and everybody else in the school was most likely already asleep. Turning off the light and lying down in bed, Kazuichi looked up at the ceiling of his room. Somehow it all seemed like a dream, like it could end any minute and he would wake up again in his old life.

Last night he was still in his old home, ignoring his father who was passed out on the couch. Now he was finally away from that place and was now living in the most famous school of the word as the Ultimate Mechanic. His father couldn't touch him any more and he was finally living his own life.

Kazuichi couldn't await the next day when he could start building things to his heart's content.

However when he closed his eyes, Kazuichi's last thoughts were on his new weird classmates. One of them in particular.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

 

An obnoxious ringing filled Kazuichi's room, waking the mechanic from a deep slumber. He blindly grabbed to the bedside table next to his bed to silence the screaming alarm clock. Grumpily Kazuichi finally opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, yawning loudly, before getting up and walking into the bathroom.

After taking a shower Kazuichi went to the sink, a towel around his hips, and looked in the huge mirror just above it. While he was brushing his teeth his reflection stared back at him and the mechanic was glad that everything was blurry right now because he really wasn't in the mood to see his brown eyes. Ever since he changed his appearance he tried to forget his old self, getting self-conscious whenever his black hair was starting to show or he had to wear his glasses instead of coloured contacts.

Quickly, after spitting out the remaining toothpaste, he grabbed his contacts and put them in, clearing his vision and hiding his natural eye-colour from the world.

Going back to the main room Kazuichi brushed his wild hair and started braiding his signature braid right at his left temple. At the beginning he had real problems braiding them by himself but after years of practice he was able to do it even without looking.

Grabbing clean clothes and putting them on, Kazuichi took his favourite spanner, something like a lucky charm for him, and his student ID before leaving his room, locking it behind him.

 

If Kazuichi remembered correctly the cafeteria was just down the hall on the left. His stomach growled loudly while he went down the corridor. Because of all the excitement and other things involving an irritating breeder, he completely forgot to eat the day before and was now starving.

Just as he remembered the cafeteria was down the hall and there were already quite a few students in there eating. Walking to the buffet Kazuichi was amazed at the huge range of different foods they offered. Picking a pile of bacon and eggs the mechanic scanned the tables and saw three familiar faces sitting at one of them. Going over there Kazuichi raised his hand and grinned happily “Morning. Mind if I sit here?”

Hinata, Kamukura and Komaeda all looked at the student. “Good morning Souda and sure, take a seat.” offered Hinata and Kazuichi sat down next to the white haired male while the twins were across from them.

Kamukura only nodded as a greeting while the other alpha smiled happy, “It is nice seeing you this morning, Souda.”

“Ah, nice seeing ya too, Komaeda right?” Kazuichi replied on which the alpha seemed overly happy about, “That an ultimate like you remembers the name of such trash as me, I must be really lucky today.”

“... Okay... If you say so...” Kazuichi was simply weirded out by this. How does one react to this?

Looking for help from Hinata and Kamukura, he wasn't really surprised that the latter just kept on eating. On the other hand the older twin seemed quiet offended with the way the alpha talked about himself, “Don't say such a thing Nagito.”

A bit awkward the luckster scratched the back of his head, “For Hinata to care for me, I dread the misfortune that will come my way.”

 

Ignoring the white haired teen, Kazuichi started eating, his hunger becoming more noticeable by the minute. Noticing the way the mechanic ate, Hinata asked while wondering, “Could it be that you really didn't eat anything yesterday? I was wondering why I didn't see you anywhere.”

Swallowing a piece of bacon an answer came from behind, before Kazuichi had the chance to reply by himself, “This fucker was busy screaming his head off by the dorm rooms.”

Turning towards the source of the voice the four teens saw Kuzuryu, who was sitting at a table right behind Komaeda and Kazuichi.

“Seriously what were you and that Tanaka guy screaming at?” the yakuza asked a bit annoyed.

Gulping the pink haired one starred at the beta behind him, “You heard that?”

“Yeah I did. I wanted to get something to eat after unpacking and saw you two idiots screaming at each other like some old married couple.”

His eyes widening Kazuichi shrieked “You saw that?”

Turning his body more to the other teens, Kuzuryu gave a smug grin, “What? Did I disturb your little private moment?”

“There was nothing 'private' about it!” the mechanic blushed furiously on which the yakuza only grinned more, “You're getting awfully defensive.”

“I'm not!” Kazuichi retorted, “And stop with your stupid smug grin you midget!”

Swiftly getting up from his seat, the yakuza stared the other down, “Do you want a piece of me you bastard?!”

Hinata got up from his seat, “Calm down guys, please.” However before the whole situation could escalate any further Kamukura suddenly stood next to the two hotheaded teens and stopped them, “You two are starting to get annoying. Now sit down again.”

On top of the alpha's intimidating aura, he started giving of a nearly threatening scent and thus forcing the two students to sit down again, resuming their respective meals.

 

After Kamukura and his older twin also sat down again, the latter looked at Kazuichi “Say, why did you fight with Tanaka yesterday?”

“For some reason I had one of his bags in my room and when I brought it to him, he started spurting nonsense.”

Kazuichi didn't want to mention that the whole scent thing was keeping him on edge, irritating him to no end.

The twins both shared a look, not saying anything while Komaeda only smiled while eating the last of his food. Just as Hinata opened his mouth to seemingly ask a question, a whelp sounded from next to the pink haired one, followed by food falling on a plate.

Holding his jaw Komaeda looked pained.

“Nagito what's wrong?” Hinata asked worried, but he got no answer. Instead Komaeda seemed to spit out something into the palm of his hand. Suddenly the teen was holding a coin. “It seems that I had money in my food, what luck.”

However right next to the coin was a piece of a tooth.

Kazuichi starred in disbelieve as he looked down on the hand. The guy really chipped his tooth because he had money in his food. Was the cook the Tooth-fairy or what?

The pained expression didn't leave the teens face despite him still smiling. Worried Hinata got up and went to Komaeda, “Come Nagito, we should go to the infirmary.”

“You really don't have to worry about someone like me Hinata.” Komaeda held up his hands, looking quite awkwardly but the omega took none of it, taking the luckster's hand into his own. “Stop that. We are going now, so come.”

Turning towards the mechanic, Hinata quickly excused himself, “Sorry Souda. I will see you later.” before leaving with the white haired alpha.

“I also have to leave.” Kamukura added shortly after, having finished his meal, “I have a appointment with the principal. Good day to you Souda.” and got up.

“Yeah, see you too.” Kazuichi replied and watched the black haired one also leave. To be honest the mechanic was quite glad that the creepy guy left since he had no idea what he should have talked about with him.

 

Having gotten himself seconds due to his immense hunger, Kazuichi was deep in thought about what he could build first. The possibilities were endless in this school. Maybe he could even finally build the rocket ship he always dreamed of constructing. He could also bring his motorcycle here and finish it, even if the mechanic could never really ride it himself considering the extreme speed it could reach. Or anyone for that matter since it wasn't legal to drive it anywhere. No road he ever heard of allowed vehicles with a max speed of over 900 km/h to drive on them.

It was also possible to start a complete new project, inventing something the school could use.

While being lost in thought his eyes started trailing through the cafeteria until he noticed a set of blond hair.

“Miss Sonia!” Kazuichi waved eagerly at the princess who was looking around the large room, her breakfast in her hands.

As the princess looked at the omega she smiled slightly as Kazuichi gestured at the now empty seats at his table, “You can sit here if you want.”

“Thank you Souda.” she smiled politely and turned around, “Tanaka we can sit there.”

A bit behind Miss Sonia stood the breeder, a slight scowl on his face at the prospect of sitting at the same table as Kazuichi, but he followed the beta nonetheless. Kazuichi completely oversaw him. He didn't even notice his strong scent before Miss Sonia had said his name and now the both of them took a seat in front of the mechanic.

Great now that Komaeda was gone he was instead eating with the biggest weirdo of them all. At least the princess was also sitting at the table.

However one thing just didn't leave Kazuichi's mind, bowering him, “Since when are you two friends? I thought Hamster-chan here doesn't want to be touched.”

“Hamster-chan?” Tanaka was shocked at the nickname.

On the other hand Miss Sonia seemed very excited, “We happened to meet in the library yesterday and it turns out that the two of us share the same interest in books about the occult so we started talking with each other. Tanaka is really knowledgeable in the field of the occult. It's really fascinating to learn about the differences in Japanese and European occult.”

“So that's it..” grumbled the mechanic only slightly jealous.

Wait...

“You like the occult?!”. The occult and everything about it scared the shit out of the omega, giving him many sleepless nights whenever he happened to see or hear anything remotely related to it.

Beaming with excitement the princess clasped her fingers together, “I really love it. I also found a book about serial killers of the modern day and it had a great article about Genocider Syo. Did you two know that the police thinks that they are most likely a high school student just like us? Genocider Syo could be walking right among us in this minute. Oh how wonderful this would be. I would love to talk to them.”

Shivering in fear at the thought of a serial killer in his school, Kazuichi pulled down his beanie until his eyes hardly poked out from underneath and stuttered, “Why do you like such stuff Miss Sonia? Don't princesses normally like horses and these kind of things?”

A bit taken aback the princess smiled a bit awkwardly, “While I do like horses, I do prefer Makangos. They are really magnificent creatures which originate from my country. Tanaka you would love them, they are very intelligent animals.”

 

After hearing the name of the breeder, Kazuichi's eyes went to the black haired teen and saw him watching the same four hamsters he had the day before munching on a lettuce leave.

“The prospect of studying such a fascinating creature does in fact wake my interest.”

While Tanaka was talking one of the hamsters looked up at Kazuichi and slowly made its way over to him, sniffing at his hand.

“Supernova Silver Fox San-D, what are you doing?” the alpha seemed shocked at the behaviour of his little hamster.

The tiny paws of the hamster found their way onto Kazuichi's fingers as he was inspected by the animal, “Supernova what? The hamster sure has a strange name, but at least it looks cute.”

Moving his hand to pet the small hamster sharp, teeth suddenly sunk into his skin, draining blood. “Ouch!” cried the mechanic out as he pulled his now bleeding hand away from the retreating hamster.

“What was that? I thought the hamster liked me!” he screamed taking his finger between his lips, stopping the bleeding.

“As another being with the gift of giving birth she seemed to have seen you as kin. However your ignorance of tending to a demon beast such as San-D, she fought you back before you were able to harm her temporary form.” was the reply he got from the breeder, as the four hamsters finished their meal and went back into the scarf of their owner.

At this Kazuichi was dumbfounded, “Great, a hamster sees me as kin.”

The bleeding mostly stopped again, though still hurt like hell. “Why are you even allowed to take pets to school? Aren't there rules against it?”

This comment seemed to have deeply offended the breeder. “The Four Dark Devas of Destruction are not something so mere as 'pets' but my trusted comrades! And while these rules are true for other places of studying, this is not true for this realm. As the Overlord of Ice I am in fact allowed to tent to every animal, even on the grounds of this school.”

Right the guy was in fact the Ultimate Breeder, even if he was such a weirdo, so this shouldn't have been such a surprise to the mechanic.

 

Having finished her meal Sonia looked at the two males. “I will be going to class now, will you two be joining me?”

“I was planing on inspecting the different beasts that occupy these grounds, since I did not have enough time the day before, so I have to decline your offer She-Cat.” the alpha shook his head.

Kazuichi was thinking about following the princess. The two of them could finally be alone, away from the weirdo. However the thought of finally getting to work was occupying his mind. The mechanic was feeling extremely restless not tinkering with anything for days.

Also shaking his head the mechanic looked at Miss Sonia. “Sorry, also have to say no. I really want to look at the machines they have here. Maybe next time.”

“This is a shame, but I do understand. I wish the two of you fun.” she smiled and got up, going her way.

The remaining two males looked at each other, an awkward silence between them. Now that Sonia was gone and thus Kazuichi was fully aware of only the alpha's presence, his scent was starting to fill Kazuichi's senses. It made him feel really weird and he didn't like it in the slightest.

Scratching the back of his head, nearly dislodging his beanie, Kazuichi took his now empty plate and stood up, “I will also go. See ya later.” and left.

 

***

 

Finally being in the robotics labs Kazuichi couldn't keep in his excitement. The machines were even more advanced than those that high class firms used. According to one of his upperclassmen who was working in there as he entered, all the machines were build by students of the academy.

Inspecting all of them the mechanic was nearly overflowing with joy. He wasn't even sure if he should start inventing something or open up the already existing machines, looking at and studying how they worked before he improves them even more.

Looking at the handful of students who where using the machines at that moment, he decided to leave them alone for now. The mechanic could study them when he was alone and couldn't hinder the others with their work.

Going to an unused workbench at one of the windows Kazuichi put down his toolbox and started collecting all spare parts he could find. From scrap metal, to broken parts and unused appliances Kazuichi took all the junk he could get his hands on.

If his childhood had any benefit for him then that he was able to learn using the seemingly most useless junk and invent something from it. Especially if it contained an engine.

Inspecting all the parts he now had the pink haired one started taking them apart and putting them back together. Kazuichi didn't even have a plan what he wanted to build and just went with the flow, immersing himself into his work.

 

Slowly his invention started taking form. Screwing on a metal plate to give it a body Kazuichi grabbed a welding machine and a mask, attaching the parts securely onto each other. The immense heat coming from the welding machine let sweat form on the mechanic's body. After combining the parts he took off the safety gloves and mask, and went to the window next to his bench, opening it.

Wiping off the sweat from his forehead, Kazuichi enjoyed the cooling air breeze now flowing throughout the lab. Leaning his elbows on the window frame Kazuichi was able to see most of the gigantic schoolyard, even if he only was on the second floor.

A little bit to the left was a second, smaller building with a huge private field next to it, surrounded by a wooden fence. What was there? Scanning the field Kazuichi could make out some animals which where running around the lawn and among them was the last person Kazuichi wanted to see. The Ultimate Breeder, Gundham Tanaka.

Of course the school had to keep all their animals, thus also the breeder, right in Kazuichi's field of vision. This was just his rotten luck.

Groaning Kazuichi let his head fall down onto his arms. Couldn't he just have a few minutes away from the irritating alpha?

 

Lifting his head again the omega began watching the other as he was caring for the different animals.

“Seriously, what does Miss Sonia like about you?” Kazuichi wondered out loud. The guy was really weird and even a bit creepy. However not as creepy as Kamukura, but still creepy nonetheless.

Tanaka seemed to talk to some of the animals as he inspected them. What he said Kazuichi couldn't make out because of the distance between them. He could only see that, whatever the breeder seemed to have said to the horse, the animal seemed to comply and did to the breeder's bidding.

Even if Tanaka absolutely irritated Kazuichi, he had to give it to the breeder. The guy knew how to handle animals, a skill Kazuichi didn't posses.

Whenever he tried to even touch an animal they would run away or get aggressive. The mechanic had the suspicion it had to do with the fact that he almost always smelled like machine oil and grease. Only when he had took a shower right before seeing an animal he was able to touch them and even then it sometimes brought the same results as always.

Maybe he really needed to learn how to approach animals.

Well even someone as great as him couldn't do everything.

Suddenly the breeder turned his head and looked right up towards Kazuichi, “Tamer of Automations, is there a reason why you have been watching me for the last ten minutes? Are you trying to spy on me?”

Upon getting caught Kazuichi flustered, answering loudly enough that the other could hear him, “I'm not spying on you idiot! You just happened to be in my field of vision and how did you even see me from down there?”

At this the weirdo seemed to chuckle for a bit, “For the great Overlord of Ice it is an easy task to sense the presence of a mere mortal such as you, as I am in the possession of the evil third eye.”

Again with the 'Overlord of Ice' rubbish. Why couldn't he talk like a normal person?

Rolling his eyes Kazuichi looked down at Tanaka, “If you say so Hamster-chan.”

“You fool, this is not my name!” the breeder complained at which the other only could laugh at.

“It is now.”

At least it was fun to mess with the idiotic breeder.

“Wow all this lovey dovey talk of you two idiots wants to make me puke.” came a sweet but disgusted voice from behind Kazuichi. As he turned around, Saionji and most of his class were standing behind him, together with Miss Yukizome.

Ashamed and a bit too defensive the teen pointed at the dancers face, “We are not lovey dovey!”

Snickering Saionji held her hand in front of her mouth, “You ugly idiots totally were.”

Starting to get angry Kazuichi had to hold his tongue, before he said something wrong again, and instead turned towards the others. “What are ya doing here? Is something wrong?”

It was Miss Yukizome who answered, “Picking you up for class of course.”

Tilting his head in confusion he looked at his teacher, “Why are ya picking me up? I thought going to class was optional.”

“Well, yes it is.” smiled the teacher, however her smile was just wrong, malevolent even, “But as I said yesterday, it would make me really happy if you all would attend nevertheless.”

Too scared to defy the frightening teacher, Kazuichi simply nodded “Yes, I will attend. Just don't hurt me.”

“That's wonderful. Now if you all would follow me. If I heard correctly Gundham is at the farm.”

Putting his project away and taking his toolbox, Kazuichi and his class followed their teacher outside, where the Ultimate Breeder was.

 

After the two males were interrupted in their banter, Tanaka went back to caring for the many different animals on the farm. As the class then arrived to pick him up the breeder turned towards them, looking mainly at Kazuichi, “So this is why you fiend so suddenly ended our conversation.”

Turning his attention to the rest of the class he continued, “And why are you mortals on these hellish grounds?”

Kuzuryu seemed a bit annoyed, as he most likely had heard that question quite often now. Just not in the same way like the breeder had asked. “We're here to pick you up for class. Now stop asking every time and just come.”

“I, the great Gundham Tanaka, will most certainly not.” he retorted, “My mission in this realm is way too important as that I can just simply lea-” Suddenly Tanaka came to a halt as Kazuichi grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him towards the main building. “If I have to go to class instead of building things, than ya also have to suffer.”

The sudden momentum made the bigger male stumble for a second before he caught himself again. “Let go of me you fiend.”

Letting go of the piece of fabric, Kazuichi simply waved the other off, “Yeah, what ever. Just move already. I want to get this over with and go back to the lab.”

Sighing silently the breeder gave in and followed the other students and their teacher back to their classroom.

 

***

 

Since that day all of the students attended their classes without fail. Miss Yukizome was adamant with her attempt of making all the students befriend each other. According to her the other classes of the academy were all split into different groups since they never really did anything together and only spend time with people with a similar ultimate talent.

“If my class had been the same I would never have met my two best friends and thus it would make my life right now quite boring. So I want you all to spent as much time together as possible.” was her explanation for it.

At the beginning most of the students tried to defy her, going after their own life and doing what they wanted but the teacher would gather all her students every time, even using more questionable methods to do it.

She even once pulled out a huge knife to convince Kuzuryu as he was against spending time with the other students in his class.

Kazuichi nearly shit himself as he witnessed that. He would never understand how the smaller male could only grin proudly as he gave in, admitting defeat against their teacher.

At the beginning it was plainly awkward for the students, not knowing what they should do together since their interests were so drastically different. Most of the time they just sat in class and talked in small groups no matter how often Miss Yukizome tried to motivate them.

While Kazuichi was stuck in the classroom he just occupied himself with small projects on which he could tinker with at his desk or he talked with Hinata, Kamukura and Komaeda. He also often tried to talk to Miss Sonia. However she seemed more taken aback the more he tried. It was frustrating.

He just had to try harder!

There was just this one huge problem. Miss Sonia was spending most of her time with Tanaka, talking about topics that scared the crap out of the mechanic. Why did a princess like this stuff? It was hard enough as it is to talk to her, since every time the scent of the weird breeder was clouding Kazuichi's mind.

 

Sitting at one of the desks Kazuichi was playing cards against Hinata and his twin. Even if Hinata and he always lost against the black haired teen. Over the last few weeks it became obvious how talented Kamukura really was. There was nothing he wasn't able to do, it was just unrealistic in Kazuichi's mind. Komaeda even went as far as comparing Kamukura with some kind of god, saying the teen deserves the title of Ultimate Hope.

Losing against the talented student yet again, the mechanic threw his cards on the desk while groaning. “How do ya do that Kamukura? If I didn't know better, I would think ya are cheating all the time.”

“Cheating would be even more boring than winning fairly. As for your question, I'm just good at gambling and have luck on my side.”

Of course that was the answer. It always was.

“Hinata, how do ya stand this all the time?” Kazuichi looked at his friend who was shuffling the card deck. Laughing the older twin handed out a new set of cards, “I got used to it. But I must be honest, I'm often quite jealous of him.”

The mechanic could only agree on that. Being able to do anything one wants must be awesome. “Well at least you have some people skills unlike smily face here.”

Getting a cold glare at that name, Kazuichi had to laugh. After a while he got over the intimidating aura of Kamukura and found fun in messing with his friend.

As he was playing a new round, a question popped into Kazuichi's head. “Say, why do you two have different surnames if you are twins?” He wanted to ask this since the first day at the academy but never found the time to do so as he always got distracted with different things.

Laying down one card of his deck, Hinata answered “When our parents married they decided to keep different names for some reason and while our mother was pregnant with us, they thought they could also give us two different names. I don't really understand why they did it, but they did so I have our father's surname while Izzy has our mother's.”

Not really understanding why their parents did it, Kazuichi only shrugged while playing.

Losing again, the pink haired teen stared in disbelieve at his cards, “Oh come on!”

If they would be playing strip poker as Hanamura has suggested to them Kazuichi would be completely naked by now. Good thing they didn't, as a shudder went through Kazuichis body at the thought of playing strip poker with the perverted chef. The beta wouldn't care if he lost against Kamukura all the time as long as the others took off their clothes.

 

“I give up, let's play something else.” complained Kazuichi as he leaned back in his chair. In that moment he saw the classroom door open and Nanami came inside, followed by Komaeda as both carried some boxes.

Going to the teachers desk the gamer spoke up, “Um, I thought it could be fun for us to play some video games together, so I brought some of my favourites.”

This got the interest of the students, as they all turned towards her.

“Ibuki loves to play games!” the musician started jumping happily on the spot she was standing at.

“What a wonderful idea Nanami.” Mahiru added which caused the gamer to blush slightly.

Getting up from his seat Kazuichi helped Komaeda and Nanami with hooking up her game consoles with the television, while the rest hung up different cloths to darken the room. It was the first time the class really did anything together as one.

If Miss Yukizome were here at the moment she would have been proud of her students. While Kazuichi was attaching the different cables he got a look at the games Nanami brought with her. There where a ton of them, all able to do co-op.

 

As soon as everything was set up, the class assembled in front of the television.

Taking one of the games from one of the many boxes Nanami looked at the others, “We could start with a party game. It could be fun for us all and we could all switch for the mini games. I think...”

Everyone agreed with the gamer, making her start the game.

Kazuichi watched as Nanami played together with Hinata and Komaeda. The female was very talented, winning easily against the two males at some sort of puzzle game. She however struggled while playing against Kamukura. Both of them were balanced out because of their talents, resulting in a tie while Nidai had lost right at the beginning, making him laugh loudly. “It seems that I have lost!”

As a rhythm game came up, Ibuki snatched up one of the controllers “It's time for Ibuki to shine!” and setting a new high score. When it was Pekoyama's turn at a fighting game she found it difficult to use the controller, claiming she has never played any games. At this Fuyuhiko sighed loudly and leaned over her, helping her while smiling ever so slightly.

Grinning mockingly Kazuichi looked at the two “Man you two are so sweet together.”

Blushing furiously the two jumped away from each other while Fuyuhiko started cursing at the omega. As he then saw how Pekoyama actually won against Tsumiki and Owari he completely forgot about the other male.

“Well I'm better at real fighting anyway.” shrugged Owari while still smiling, having fun despite loosing.

Even Mitarai was playing. It was the first time that Kazuichi saw him doing anything else than animating all the time. Except of course at their first day when they all introduced themselves.

 

It really was fun for them all. Kazuichi was especially exited when he won against Saionji and Hanamura.

“What? How could I lose against this ugly idiot?” she was shocked. Even her hostile nature wasn't really scary when all of them were having such a good time.

“Now it is my turn to win this round.” stated Miss Sonia as a strategy game came up. The princess literally destroyed Hinata and Mioda within minutes.

Admitting defeat Hinata got up, “It's your turn Souda.” and handed over the controller, while Mioda gave hers to Kuzuryu, “You need to revenge Ibuki, as her little soldier has fallen at the hands of the princess.”

Said princess turned to her classmates, figuring out who's turn it was. “Tanaka did you have a turn yet?”

At this the breeder shook his head, “I did not, as I have no intention to play any of these foolish games.”

“Oh come on Hamster-chan, don't be a killjoy and play with us.” Kazuichi said, “Or are ya afraid of loosing?”

“Are you challenging me you fiend? Be warned as I never back off of a challenge.” Tanaka replied, raising his arms slightly as getting ready for a fight.

Waving him over the omega sighed “Then get over here and play.”

Finally Tanaka took a seat next to Kazuichi and Kuzuryu and the game started. As it turned out the alpha was very bad at the game and therefore lost, with the yakuza in second.

“Yes, I won again!” The many video games that Kazuichi always played against Leon had really helped him today.

“It seems that I was defeated in this game, but I will have my revenge!” Tanaka actually laughed, a thing which Kazuichi was sure before that the other wasn't capable of doing. Still the laugh sounded strangely dark, like a villain from some superhero movie.

While everyone gave the controllers to the next players, Kazuichi turned to the breeder while grinning. “Wow ya sure sucked.”

“As I have never played any kind of these games it was difficult to go out victorious even with my dark powers.” Tanaka admitted. Again a thing Kazuichi was sure before that the other wasn't able to do.

“Wait.” the mechanic stopped, “Ya never played video games before or did I misunderstand? It's a bit hard to make out what ya are trying to say most of the time.”

“You understood right Sharp Toothed One.” Tanaka nodded, “The Angel who gave me the gift of life was not able of providing things as, what you mortals call, video games. Thus I was never able to play any while I was younger.”

Processing what the alpha was saying, Kazuichi stared up at him while scratching the back of his head a bit awkwardly, “You know what, I have some video games in my room. You can play them and then we can play against each other again, this time it being more fair.”

Weighing his options, the breeder nodded “I will think about your offer and come back to you Tamer of Automations.”

It was actually nice talking normally with the breeder. Well at least as normal a talk could be with Tanaka. Maybe it was the rivalry between the two of them that gave them at least a topic to talk about if it was about things like this.

 

“Souda!” Mioda suddenly jumped next to the two males, fidgeting slightly, “Do you want to play? Ibuki really needs to go for little girls, so she can't play right now.”

“Eh sure.” he replied at which the girl ran out of the room. The two males went back towards the television as Kazuichi took Mioda's seat. Next to him were Nanami and Komaeda. While he was sure that he wasn't going to win against the Ultimate Gamer, at least he could win against the white haired teen.

A countdown started and as it reached zero the three of them played against each other in some kind of 2D fighting game. While the three students were playing, Mioda came back and stood next to Tsumiki.

“Oh I'm sorry, I will make room for you.” the nurse quickly said and moved to the side. As she did that however she tripped due to the darkness, directly onto Komaeda and the two fell too the floor with a loud thump.

Komaeda's head hit the floor, resulting in a painful yelp while his face was buried under Tsumiki's chest. While all this was happening the luckster somehow managed to accidental press some kind of combination on his controller, resulting in a fatality and killing Nanami's and Kazuichi's characters with one hit, making him the winner.

“I'm sorry!” Tsumiki shrieked, sitting up and looking with panic at the pained student.

“Wow this ugly bitch really ruins everything.” came Saionji's nasty comment, while the others helped Komaeda stand up again.

Mioda watched the whole thing with big eyes, “This gives Ibuki a new idea for a song and Ibuki will call it 'She fell on my face and her boobs broke my neck!'”

Supporting Komaeda, Hinata looked at him with a worried expression “Are you okay Nagito?”

“I'm fine” he smiled but leaned heavily onto the other, “But I think I will lie down for a while, my head hurts a bit.”

“Come, I will walk you to your room.” Hinata stated and thanked Nanami for the games before the two teens left.

Looking at her game, Nanami seemed slightly defeated “I thought this was a good idea for making friends...”

“It was a great idea Nanami.” Koizumi came up to her, with Mioda right behind her.

“Yes! Ibuki had great fun! Let's do it again!”

Everyone in the class agreed as they all had a great time playing together.

“That's great.” the gamer smiled happily at the others. She brought everyone together, making them all become friends.

 

***

 

Thanks to Nanami and Miss Yukizome the class now spend every day together, even on the weekends. They played video games, went out together and all attended class as a group.

They all became good friends over their weeks in Hope's Peak Academy.

Mostly at least.

“Now look at what you did you ugly bitch!” As Kazuichi turned to the source of the voice he wasn't surprised to see Saionji in the hallway, who was harassing Tsumiki again.

“I'm sorry that I'm so ugly!” shrieked the nurse, tears in the corners of her eyes. One could only feel sorry for the poor girl.

“Being sorry doesn't help against this stain on my kimono!” Now that she mentioned it, Kazuichi saw a big wet stain on the blue kimono the girl wore and a cup of coffee on the floor.

Somehow the mechanic must have made a noise without noticing it, because the furious dance suddenly turned her attention to Kazuichi. “What are you stupid idiot staring at?!”

Wincing out of fear the mechanic quickly run off into the classroom, “Nothing!”

Even if most of the students were friends now, the dancer stayed hostile against everyone. Her favourite targets were regrettably Tsumiki and Kazuichi himself. The only person Saionji seemed to like was Koizumi. The girl was never really seen without the photographer, always running after her like some lovesick puppy. At the beginning it seemed quite awkward for Koizumi, but she seemed to start liking the company of the other girl. A thing Kazuichi just couldn't understand. That girl was plainly scary as hell.

 

At least Kazuichi was friends with most people in his class now. He spent most of his time with Hinata, together with Kamukura and Komaeda as the two nearly always were around the teen. Kazuichi could understand why Kamukura was around his older twin brother, especially since the younger one was very bad at talking with others, always saying how boring it was. For Komaeda however it was a different story. As far Kazuichi could tell the two didn't know each other at the beginning. However it took not longer than one day for the alpha to attach himself onto the other teen.

Well Hinata was a person one could easily talk to. Everyone in the class liked him, even Saionji. Though she still insulted him sometimes.

Scanning the classroom Kazuichi saw said friend, sitting at his table with Nanami as the two seemed to play some sort of game. As the mechanic didn't possess the handheld they were using he decided not to interrupt them and took a seat at his desk instead to repair a broken toy he found a few days before.

It took only a few minutes for the Ultimate Mechanic to find the problem and fixing it, making the little mechanical rabbit jump around when winded up. Turning the small key in its back, the small toy started hopping across his desk.

Since the mechanic tended to forget everything around him when he was working at some project, as he always got completely absorbed in it, he never noticed that Miss Sonia had come into the classroom. She was talking with the other girls about something. Smiling happily Kazuichi got up and went to the princess.

“Good morning Miss Sonia.”

Turning towards the omega, Sonia smiled politely, “While I also wish you a good morning Souda, I am terribly sorry as I do not have time to talk right now.” and walked off.

It always turned out like this. Whenever Kazuichi tried to talk with Miss Sonia she always went away or started talking about creepy stuff like serial killers and horror stories.

Sighing deeply he let himself fall onto his chair again, his mood a lot fouler than before.

“I think I have the solution to your problems.” came a heavy accented speech from next to Kazuichi. Looking up he saw, as he had suspected, the Ultimate Chef, Teruteru Hanamura.

Raising an eyebrow Kazuichi got curious, “What do you mean?”

Giving a small laugh Hanamura grinned suggestively. ”Just meet me at the baths right before night time. I will wait for you.”

After giving this very ominous command the chef left again, leaving Kazuichi confused.

 

As soon as the class was dismissed Kazuichi got up and went back to the robotics labs, as he always did. Today however he just stared at his half finished project, a motorised cleaning robot that he wanted to use to clean his dorm room. What Hanamura had said was stuck in Kazuichi's head.

What did the perverted chef want at the baths? And how did it help with his problem with Miss Sonia?

Over the last few weeks the Ultimate Chef proved just how perverted the really was, flirting with everyone he sees including Kazuichi. If it were normal flirting it wouldn't be a problem, very awkward as Kazuichi really didn't find the chef attractive in any way, but it would be tolerable. However since the way the chef flirted with everybody was extremely perverted and physical it was plainly unpleasant.

So the thought of meeting Hanamura in the baths, at night, let all of Kazuichis alarm bells ring. No one in their right mind would go, only if they happen to wish to end as Hanamura's newest object of affection. And Kazuichi wasn't one of them.

However if he did in fact only wanted to help and knew how to get closer to Miss Sonia, it would be great.

The thought was tempting, the risk deterrent. Kazuichi had no idea if he should go or not.

The other strange thing about this whole business was the place were he wanted to meet. Why did the chef wanted to meet at the bathhouse?

Since the baths were separated by gender and not by dynamic it was impossible for him to share a bath with Miss Sonia. Even then it would be highly unlikely since the two of them also didn't share a dynamic as she was a beta and he was an omega. That both of them were able to give birth didn't change that fact. It made it in fact only harder for them to have a potential relationship, as Japan was very conservative and was only just starting to accept homosexual relationships.

 

Still staring at his work, he gave up for the day. He just couldn't get himself to concentrate.

This has never happened before in his life. Building machines was in fact the one thing what got his mind off difficult things and now even that wasn't working any more.

Relationships were plainly hard.

Packing his stuff together, Kazuichi left the lab and went outside, trying to find a distraction.

Passing a clock he saw that it was still time till dinner was served and thus night time was still a few hours away.

Since it was nice weather the mechanic decided to go outside and maybe relax there for a while. Taking a seat right under a tree he pulled his beanie a bit more over his eyes and closed them. It was warm outside without being ridiculously hot. For the end of September they still had great weather. Normally it started raining at this time as autumn was approaching. A few leaves had already started falling, while the sun was still shining as bright as ever.

 

Dozing slightly Kazuichi enjoyed the warmth and peacefulness, only waking again as a leave had fallen onto him and making him look up. Picking it up from his body and putting it onto the ground he saw two familiar faces a bit further down the school yard. It was Miss Sonia together with Tanaka and they were talking about something.  
Why did the princess never have time to talk to Kazuichi but always for Tanaka, even going as far as initiating their conversations? What did she like about that fucking weirdo, that Kazuichi didn't have?

Waving, the princess seemed to have said goodbye as she then walked away. Turning around Tanaka also started leaving.

Bearing his teeth, Kazuichi got up and went to that cretin. “Hamster-chan!”

Turning towards the mechanic, Tanaka seemed displeased, a thing that Kazuichi didn't care about at this moment, “As I have told you fiend many times before, this is not my name.”

“Like I fucking care right now.” the smaller teen snarled, “Why the heck do you weirdo throw yourself at Miss Sonia?”

Taken aback the idiot got more annoyed. “I am doing no such thing. Just because you can not get it into your foul head that the She-Cat does not wish for your presence, I am not trying to 'throw myself at her' as you fiend call it.”

“She what?!”

This was it for Kazuichi. In blind rage he grabbed the other by the collar, trying to be threatening.

However to the mechanic's surprise the weird breeder grabbed Kazuichi's arm and easily pulled it away from himself. The grip was strong, hurting the mechanic as he tried to free his arm again. Trying to blow a punch, Tanaka stopped it just as easily. The guy was strong.

“You foolish fiend. You are no match for the great Overlord of Ice.” Tanaka stated and finally let go of the other, “Now leave if you do not wish to engage in a real combat with me.”

Holding his arm Kazuichi pointed at the alpha, “You cretin will regret this!” and stormed off.

 

Enraged Kazuichi went into his room to cool down.

What was it with that weirdo? Kazuichi just couldn't keep calm around him. Just seeing the breeder brought Kazuichi completely on edge. That this guy was actually friends with Miss Sonia was completely out of the mechanic's understanding.

Kazuichi would win against the other male and get closer to the princess. If only the female beta would talk to him for longer than five minutes.

Letting himself fall onto his bed, the omega stared at his ceiling.

Just what could he do that Miss Sonia talked to him, so that he could get closer to the female and become her friend? He was quite bad with talking to people, a fact that he was aware of, no matter how much he tried. Most people called him annoying and clingy, and he most likely was just that.

“What to do?” Kazuichi asked himself out loud. In that moment he remembered Hanamura's invitation. The chef said he new a way to help with Kazuichi's problem with Miss Sonia. If it were true...

Sitting up the student looked at his clock. Dinner was being served since about 30 minutes and thus the meting time was only a short while away.

If Kazuichi went to the baths, he could maybe find a solution and finally become friends or even more with Miss Sonia. All while the idiotic breeder wasn't able to do anything against it.

Grinning Kazuichi left his room to eat, having finally decided what to do.

 

An announcement rang throughout the school, starting the official night-time. While the students weren't required to go to bed at 10 p.m. they had to be quiet, so that others were able to sleep. Leaving the schoolyard was prohibited. However all the students were still allowed to use all the rooms in the school building, including the big bathhouses.

As Kazuichi preferred to take a shower in his own room, he never went to the big bathhouse they had.

Going into the changing room he was surprised to see nearly every male in his class getting changed for the bath.

“What the? What are ya all doing here?” he asked surprised.

“I invited them all of course.” answered Hanamura with his heavy accent, “As a class we should all spend time together and get to know each other, just as Miss Yukizome wished.”

Taking a step away from the perverted chef, Kazuichi looked at him. “I'm pretty sure she didn't mean this.”

“You are mistaking.” came the answer, “Bathhouses are a national treasure which are the best way to get closer to other people.”

Suddenly Hanamura raised his hands, “Now let me help you with getting out off your clothes.”

Jumping away from the pervert, Kazuichi looked alarmed, “I'm able to get undressed on my own!”

Giving a small laugh Hanamura gave a grin, “Very well, I will then await your luscious body inside.” and left.

Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

“You okay there Souda?” asked Hinata, who was only half dressed now. “He tried this with everyone of us...”

Turning towards his friend Kazuichi crooked his head slightly, “Yeah I'm fine. But why are you all here?”

“Well, Hanamura came to us all this morning and invited us all to come, since no one really uses the baths at this hour and we all could relax together as a class.”

Listening to his friends explanation Kazuichi had to sigh internally. Of course the chef was after something like this.

Well at least Kazuichi wasn't alone with the pervert.

 

Still the mechanic had no idea how taking a bath with nearly all of his male classmates was going to help him. At least until he entered the bath itself.

On one side were showers with stools and everything for washing themselves, while on the other side was a huge bath filled with warm water. The thing was, the bath bordered on a wall made out of bamboo, which was about two to three meters tall and didn't touch the ceiling by about another two meters.

And from the other side of the wall the students could hear voices. The voices of their female classmates.

Getting slightly red in his face, Kazuichi stopped in his tracks.

Next to him a voice spoke up, “What the fuck? Is that Peko's voice?” Kuzuryu seemed just as embarrassed at the realisation.

“Yes.” grinned Hanamura, “I heard the girls talk about having a bath together today and though we could do the same.”

Baring his teeth Kuzuryu got angry, “So you wanted to spy on the girls you fucking pervert?!”

So this is what Hanamura meant what could help...

“Was that Kuzuryu's voice just now?” came Mioda's voice from the other side of the wall, making the yakuza jump. As they could hear Pekoyama's voice rang out, “What? Kuzuryu is here?” the short male got extremely embarrassed, his face turning a deep shade of red.

Completely stunned and unable to do or say anything Kuzuryu and Kazuichi just stood there.

It was then Komaeda who reacted to the surprised females on the other side, “Hanamura heard about your plan and wanted to do the same with us boys. I hope you don't mind us being on the other side. If you do, we will gladly come at another time.”

At this the voice of Miss Sonia rang out, making Kazuichi jump slightly, “It is okay if you also want to use the baths, as they are separated.”

Relaxing again Kazuichi looked at the wall separating them from the females. He was glad that they didn't have to leave. If he already came here he might as well take a bath. There was also still the prospect of somehow getting closer to Miss Sonia.

“Hey is the old man also there?” asked Owari and as Kazuichi followed the strangely located voice he froze for a second, before screaming with a red face and making sure his towel was covering him.

The woman had climbed the wall and was now looking at them, scanning the side for the males for Nidai, as all the males present were completely frozen and embarrassed.

Just as red faced as Kazuichi, Kuzuryu turned away, “Fucking hell, cover yourself and get off the bloody wall!”

“What? Those are only breasts.” retorted the gymnast, “It's not like you can see my lady parts or anything.”

Suddenly Owari turned her head towards the door, “There you are old man.”

“Akane? What are you doing on that wall? This is highly inappropriate, so get off there before I have to stop you as your coach!” Nidai was shocked to see the female up there, his face slightly red since he also was only wearing a towel. This seemed to do the trick, as the gymnast climbed down again, making all the males relax again.

 

However Kazuichi got even more tense. Right next to Nidai was none other than Tanaka and that guy was ripped. Well not as much as Nidai, the coach was a mountain of muscles, but he still had very defined muscles on his body.

This was the first time that Kazuichi had seen the male with less than a shirt as Tanaka tended to wear a coat even in the summer. Now he only wore a towel on his slim hips. Even the bandages that always covered his left arm were gone, showing many scars and bite marks scattered over the pale skin.

As Tanaka raised a none-existing eyebrow, Kazuichi quickly turned his eyes away and went to the showers embarrassed. He was actually caught staring at that fucking weirdo, by said weirdo!

Why was he even staring? Tanaka wasn't the first muscular male he saw.

Maybe it was because the breeder was so extremely pale, his skin nearly having a greyish colour? Or maybe because it was just strange for a guy who's hobby was playing with hamsters, to be this well trained? It could've also have been the scars and bite marks Tanaka had on his arm and hand?

Whatever it was, it had nothing to do that the was good looking!

Kazuichi thought this over and over again as he washed his body and hair.

 

The awareness that Tanaka wasn't wearing anything while they all washed themselves, somehow made the always bugging scent even more prominent. This was the first time that Kazuichi wished that Miss Sonia was something else than a beta so that she would also have a scent on which Kazuichi could concentrate right now. Anything to forget the scent the breeder emitted just a few seats further on.

He just had to think about different things. Anything that got his mind straight again.

While washing his hair, Kazuichi started reading the shampoo bottle, wondering what most of the words even meant. He couldn't even pronounce most of them.

After reading the bottles over and over again, the omega had finished washing himself and quickly got up and went into the big bathtub. Some of his classmates were already in there, talking about different topics.

Taking a seat in the warm water he closed his eyes, trying to finally relax since coming into the bathhouse. Of course this just wasn't his luck, as the perverted chef suddenly sat right next to him. “So Souda, you wanted to know how you could get closer to our beloved princess, right?”

Just as Kazuichi instinctive wanted to scoot away from the way too close male, he stopped. His mind was now completely focused on the smaller male. “And what do you suggest?”

“Well isn't it obvious?” Hanamura grinned, “She and all the other beautiful ladies are just over this thin wall.”

Immediately Kazuichis eyes went towards the bamboo wall that separated the male's bath from the woman's. Just on the other side was Miss Sonia, completely undressed. If he could just get past there, he could see everything.

Kazuichi could feel his face getting hot at the thought.

“If we work together we could get a glimpse of them.” Hanamura whispered.

He was right. Even if Kazuichi wasn't that athletic, he could climb at least, so getting up there wouldn't be impossible. Without thinking about it, he put his hand on the slightly damp wall and inspected it. As far as Kazuichi could smell it all the alpha and omega girls were already in the big bathtub on their side, so he could assume that the betas were also already in there. “We could...”

Should they do it?

It was ever so tempting.

 

Kazuichi slightly raised his body without thinking as the voices of Pekoyama and Owari rang out, as they were talking about some training routine. If those two saw him peaking, he would be dead!

“What are you two arseholes whispering about?” asked Kuzuryu as he also went into the water, eyeing them suspiciously.

Waving the yakuza off, Kazuichi leaned back against the edge of the bathtub. “Nothing.”

Still suspicious of the two students Kuzuryu sat down into the water and kept an eye on them.

“So you are not going to help me?” asked Hanamura. As Kazuichi shook his head, the chef continued “This is a shame, but at least I still can get an eyeful in here.” and started eyeing Kazuichi, again getting way too close for the omega's comfort.

“Could you back off?” Kazuichi shrieked as he backed away from the other male. Hanamura however just came even closer, nearly touching Kazuichi's body.

“Why would I, if your nice body is just right here?” Hanamura looked Kazuichi up and down, “Public bathhouses are really great you see, as I can admire everything that I want.”  
Startled Kazuichi held his hands in front of his crotch and backed away more, “Now this is enough!”

“Come on Souda.” Hanamura grinned suggestively, making Kazuichi even more uncomfortable.

Just as he wanted to scream at the chef another figure appeared. “Back away from the Tamer of Automations, as he does not wish for your advances, or I will make you.”

Next to them was Tanaka, staring down at Hanamura. This seemed to do the trick, as he finally backed off. “I see, you want to have him for your own. Then I will have to keep a look out for some other beauty. Good thing that the class is full of them.” he said as he left.

 

Now this was awkward. Especially since it was Tanaka that helped him.

Not knowing what Kazuichi should do, he did the first thing that came to his mind. “I didn't need your help Hamster-chan.”

“This may be the case.” Tanaka said and then stared disapproving at the smaller male, “However I am not solely here to help you, as I happened to overhear your conversation with the Lascivious Chef. You two fiends were planning on spying on the females of our class.”

“I was not!” Kazuichi defended himself, “While it may be true that Hanamura suggested it, I didn't do anything!”

Thinking about Kazuichi's words, Tanaka sat down again, “I will chose to believe you for now Oil covered Fiend. Though be warned as I will keep an eye on you and the Lascivious Chef.”

“This is totally not creepy or anything.” Kazuichi muttered to himself and looked away from the breeder.

This stupid hamster lover. It wasn't like the mechanic was that desperate. Especially since he in fact didn't want to die a very painful death. Kazuichi was also very sure that Miss Sonia wouldn't really like it if she was spied on by him. If she caught him in the act, she would never talk to him again.

Thinking back Kazuichi should have known that Hanamura's solution was something like this, they were in the same class long enough for him to know how the chef was. It was just wishful thinking that Hanamura would have a magical solution that could've helped Kazuichi in any way.

 

Sighing deeply Kazuichi leaned back and submerged deeper into the warm water, only the top half of his head still sticking out so that he was able to breathe.

Looking at the others, he could see that now all of his classmates were also in the water.

Hanamura was now bugging Kuzuryu, who was cursing at him and threatened to beat the chef up. A bit to the side was Nidai who seemed to meditate or something. At least his eyes where closed, like he was deep in thought or asleep. At the other side from Kazuichi was Kamukura, also with his eyes closed. What was interesting is that the black haired male had his hair up in a loose bun. This was the first time he actually did anything with the long mass of hair. Normally he just let it hang down, even slightly covering his face.

Right next to the ever bored student was, of course, his twin brother Hinata. The only other present male omega in the class was talking with Komaeda, as the luckster was always following the other.

The only one who didn't seemed to have come was Mitarai. It seemed he was the only one who didn't get tricked by Hanamura. However he was most likely just working on his anime again.

Slowly Kazuichi's eyes shifted to his left were Tanaka was sitting, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Why is this guy even here?” Kazuichi thought as he observed the other male. He would have bet that the breeder would never have come, bearing in mind his reluctance of being touched or extreme awkwardness with talking to other people.

It wasn't like the mechanic had specifically watched the alpha sitting next to him over the last few weeks, but he still noticed that Tanaka tried to talk to the other students from time to time and it always ended the same way. Tanaka talked in his typical weird way and seemed to give up after some time and went away, doing his own thing.

Well, it wasn't Kazuichi's problem.

Turning away again, he looked straight ahead were Kamukura, Hinata and Komaeda were sitting. Only just now did he notice how close Komaeda was sitting next to Hinata. The alpha was turned slightly towards the other, his arm on the edge of the bath as the two were talking.

Due to the size of the whole bathhouse, designed to accommon way more people than just one small class, Kazuichi couldn't hear what his two friends were talking about. Well, it wasn't like it was any of his business anyway. Whatever they were saying made Hinata laugh and... blush?

Komaeda was leaning a bit more towards the brown haired teen and lightly touched his arm, while he said something into his ear.

Oh god. The weird luckster was actually flirting with Hinata, who was even more surprisingly returning the sentiment.

 

Before things got even more awkward now thanks to the two flirting teens, Kazuichi looked at the clock which was mounted on the wall. It was shortly before 11 o'clock. They have been in the bathhouse for nearly one hour now.

“I think I will go to bed now, see you later.” Kazuichi exclaimed and stood up. The other males looked up to the clock, seeing the time, all agreeing into also going back to their rooms now.

Everyone went back to the changing room, drying themselves off and putting their clothes back on before leaving together.

Komaeda and Hinata were still lightly flirting with each other. Curious Kazuichi looked at Kamukura. “Say, did you notice your brother and Komaeda were flirting?

Kamukura turned his gaze towards the other, “Of course. Komaeda has been for the last few weeks now.”

“I didn't notice till now.” Kazuichi remarked at which Kamukura only gave him a look as dubbing the mechanic as stupid, like the two flirting with each other had been the most obvious thing ever.

As the class arrived at their dorm everyone went into their respective rooms, wishing a goodnight to each other.

Kazuichi grabbed into his pocket for his keys, just as Tanaka did the same one room next to his.

His eyes turned towards the breeder, who was now dressed again in his usual style. The only difference was the still missing bandages and his normally slicked back hair was now damp and framing his face. The black coat Tanaka always wore hid his very muscular body. But it still was burned into Kazuichi's mind, making him look back at his lock with a blushing face and quickly opening his door before going in.

Kazuichi would be lying to himself if he pretended that the weird alpha wasn't on his mind for the rest of the night. However he could at least still try.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

 

It was the same everyday. Kazuichi was starting to get highly uncomfortable. He couldn't have anything to eat or sit in class peacefully without seeing Komaeda flirting heavily with Hinata.

At the beginning it was very subtle, giving the omega compliments, lightly touching the other's hand or hair and giving him small gifts of affection. It was sickeningly sweet to watch.

The flirting got even worse as Hinata actually began to return all the flirting from the luckster. While blushing furiously, mind that.

It went right into PDA territory.

Kazuichi was glad for his friend. Hinata seemed very happy with all the attention he was receiving from Komaeda, who in return was just as happy that Hinata did the same.

It was just a bit too much for the mechanic. At the beginning he was wondering if he was just jealous since he still hadn't made any progress with even befriending Miss Sonia, even after all these months. However as he did talk with Kamukura one day, the teen confessed that he also was a bit overwhelmed with the two sometimes. But it could also be the simple fact that Kamukura had bad people skills, being an huge introvert.

 

The students were now at their P.E class. While Owari and Nidai were having a race, the other students were having a small break after having done many different exercises that Nidai made them do. Since it was starting to get colder outside, they used the gymnasium today instead of going outside to the track field.

Kazuichi sat at the foot of the stage together with Kuzuryu. Over the last two weeks the two teenagers started getting along, a thing which was just strange considering their differences. However they still tended to fight often, cursing at each other and calling the other names. It was a weird friendship.

“If you keep staring at Pekoyama, she might even finally notice that ya like her.” Kazuichi mocked the yakuza who jumped, a huge blush across his face, “I'm not staring at Peko you fucker!”

“If you say so.” he laughed, not being afraid of the baby-faced yakuza any more. It was clear as day for everyone that Kuzuryu was head over heals for his childhood friend. Except for Pekoyama herself it seemed.

“Still one of these days ya have to tell her something.” the mechanic stated as a matter of fact.

“Just shut your fucking trap you bastard.” Kuzuryu looked annoyed, his eyes averting to the side. “And it's just not that easy.” he mumbled under his breath.

“What?” Kazuichi wondered, “You talk to her like every day, even if you try not to for some reason.”

Getting more annoyed than normal, Kuzuryu turned his face away “Just forget it.”

Something was standing between the two childhood friends, however Kazuichi had no idea what could have been wrong. The yakuza and he only had started really talking to each other so of course Kazuichi knew next to nothing about Kuzuryu's life, except that the beta was the heir to his clan, he had a small alpha sister named Natsumi or something who he adored very much and he seemed to have a sweet tooth. Though he tried to hide his love for sweet food.

To be honest Kazuichi only knew that Kuzuryu and Pekoyama knew each other as children because he happen to overhear them one day talking about it. When they noticed him, the two instantly jumped away from each other and were pretending they were never talking.

Since that day the mechanic kept an eye on the two, mainly to ignore the other two lovebirds and give them privacy, and noticed that Kuzuryu's eyes always wandered into Pekoyama's general direction, while giving the slightest smiles. As long he thought nobody saw him of course.

Somehow Kazuichi always managed to befriend the ones who were hopelessly infatuated and it was getting a bit annoying.

Maybe he was just a tiny bit jealous.

 

Being deep in though Kazuichi nearly missed that Nidai had finished his and Akane's race and was now calling everyone together.

When did Nidai take over the P.E class?

At the beginning one of the teachers gave them tasks, but that only went on for a few hours. Now the teacher was hardly there since Nidai just started taking over, as he was the Ultimate Team Manager. No one really noticed the shift, it just happened one day and everyone just accepted it. In fact nearly all the lessons were like this. The students did most of the things on their own, manly getting tasks to finish or just are being left to their own accord, only intervening if asked.

“We are now going to play Dodgeball, as it is a great team game and will strengthen us as a group!” Nidai stated as everyone had assembled, “I made two groups that should be equal in strength and skill. I will take on the role as referee and I will replace a player, if someone gets hurt.”

 

After the rules had been explained by Nidai, as Nanami didn't know them, the students were divided into two teams. Sadly Miss Sonia was in the opposing team of Kazuichi. On the other hand the mechanic was glad to be in the same team as Hinata, Kamukura and Kuzuryu. The other people on his team were Saionji, Pekoyama, Hanamura and Koizumi.

Maybe Kazuichi could impress the princess by winning this game, especially since Tanaka was also on the opposing team. Beating him would be awesome. The only real obstacle was Owari, but since Kamukura was on his team she should be occupied.

The game started as Nidai threw the ball up into the air and everyone tried to win it for their side. It was Owari who got the ball at the end, due to her immense speed and athletic abilities.

As the gymnast tried to hit Hanamura, Pekoyama snatched up the ball and threw it against Tsumiki, throwing her out of the field.

“Of course the ugly pig is the first to be hit.” Saionji laughed, earning her getting hit by Mioda. “Hey, you idiot will regret this!”

The ball was thrown throughout the field, the students competing against each other. After a few minutes Kazuichi got the ball and hit Mitarai, throwing him out. It only took a few minutes for the ball to come back with high speed as Owari had thrown it. Jumping quickly to the side to avoid the ball, before it broke Kazuichi's jaw, he nearly bumped into Hinata, who was standing at a corner of the field and was busy talking with Komaeda.

Kazuichi couldn't believe it. Instead of playing the two were busy flirting with each other. Komaeda was actually holding Hinata's hand while telling him just how great Hinata was in every aspect. Somehow Kazuichi was glad when Nanami hit Hinata with the ball, even if he was on the same team as the other omega.

 

This went on for a while. Nearly everyone had been hit at some point of the game and came back in after hitting someone else. The only ones who managed to avoid every hit were Kamukura, Owari, Tanaka and Pekoyama.

After having hit Mioda, Kazuichi was able to go back into the main field. This did not stay this way for very long, as the ball suddenly had hit the mechanic again.

“That was great Tanaka.” cheered Miss Sonia. So it was the weirdo who hit him and Miss Sonia was actually cheering for him!

Being full of himself the weirdo gave a smug grin, “This was nothing for the great Overlord of Ice.”

“Just wait you cretin, I will beat you!” Growling angry Kazuichi left the main field again and went to the sidelines of the opposing team.

Due to the blunt challenge the breeder turned his attention to the omega, “This will end futile as no one can beat the powerful Gundham Ta-.” Tanaka did not have chance to end his sentence, as the ball hit him on his arm. While he had been distracted by Kazuichi, Kamukura had thrown the ball and easily hit the student.

Kazuichi nearly fell over laughing. Even if he didn't throw the weirdo out by himself, this was the second best option.

After this it took nearly no time any more for Pekoyama to be also hit by Owari and now only she and Izuru were left on the main field. Whoever hit the other first would bring victory to their team.

“Finally things are getting interesting!” Owari grinned excitedly, her fighting spirit now fully awaken.

Both students tried to hit the other without success. Every time both of them managed to avoid the ball. However Kazuichi noticed that Owari had more problems with it than Kamukura. The female had many close calls, the ball hardly missing her, while the other was completely calm, avoiding the ball with ease.

Suddenly Kamukura stopped for a small second, “This is getting boring.” and quickly caught the ball before hitting Owari without any difficulty.

Kazuichi stared with disbelieve at the black haired student. It just couldn't be. There was just no way that Kamukura really had held himself back to make the game more interesting for himself.

Right?

 

Owari stared in disbelieve at the other student. “What? How did you beat me?”

“I played the game as it was intended.” Kamukura answered. This however didn't satisfy her, “I want a rematch.”

“You can't right now Akane.” Nidai interfered, making Owari look at him surprised, “What? Why?”

The answer was short and simple, “You have to always accept your defeat when you lost in a fair game! Also class will end in a few minutes, we all have to get changed.”

“Already?” Owari looked bummed for a short moment, before getting excited, “But that means that lunch will be served now, so I don't care!”

Everyone left the gymnasium and went into the changing rooms. Kazuichi wasn't even surprised any more to see Komaeda and Hinata making eyes at each other. It was more surprising that they managed to keep their eyes averted long enough to actually get changed.

Taking off his P.E uniform Kazuichi changed back into his typical jumpsuit, as he intended to go back to work after lunch. He finally had the chance to see the interior of the different machines, as most of the students who were using the robotics labs were busy with some other project right now. Kazuichi didn't ask what his upperclassmen were doing, as it was of no concern to him. As long he could finally study the machines he was happy.

Picking up his gym bag the Ultimate Mechanic looked at the two lovebirds. Kuzuryu and Kamukura were already finished and were wearing their suits again, also looking at the two males.

“Are ya two coming to lunch?”

Komaeda shook his head, “I have a appointment with the doctor, so I will eat later.”

At this Hinata turned to the luckster, “See you later then Nagito.” and went to Kuzuryu, Kazuichi and his twin.

 

The four students went to the cafeteria together and sat down at one of the many tables, their food in hand. While chatting away the topic turned towards Hinata. To be more precise towards him and Komaeda.

“Say, are you and that weird fucker going out now or what?” asked Kuzuryu in his typical rude manner.

“Don't call him that.” Hinata argued, “And no we are not dating. He is just flirting with me.”

“How come? I mean your also flirting with him, like all the time.” Kazuichi asked, finishing his meal.

A bit lost in thought Hinata looked at his plate, “There are just some things that I have to figure out first.”

Confused Kazuichi looked at his friend, but didn't asked what was bothering him.

It was then the yakuza who continued, “Well, whatever. I just don't understand what exactly you like about him.”

“Well he is cute, even if he is a bit strange sometimes.” Hinata admitted, “But I really want to understand him more.”

“'Sometimes' he says.” Kazuichi repeated to himself.

 

After having finished their meals the four students went their separate ways and Kazuichi went straight to the labs.

Taking his favourite spanner he opened up the first machine and started studying it. All these huge and small parts were working together in union, making this complex piece of technology work and giving it life. Whoever build it was a genius. Moving a few parts Kazuichi's fingers stroked over the copper and metal making up the inner workings. It was cool under his fingers, as the machine was turned off for a while in preparation for inspecting them.

It was truly fascinating for Kazuichi.

Finishing his work with the first machine, Kazuichi oiled a few parts and tightened a few screws before closing it up again. Cleaning his hands with a rag he always has with him while working, the mechanic decided to have a small break.

Going to the window next to the workbench he always used since his second day in the academy, Kazuichi looked outside. Just as he suspected it he could see Tanaka outside as the breeder took care of the animals on the farm. He saw him there everyday as both students spend most of their time in those two places. Most of the time they ignored each other if they happen to spot the other, but sometimes they had some small banters with each other. This happened however more rarely now, only if they happen to got on each others nerves beforehand or if Kazuichi saw the breeder with the princess.

The biggest argue point for Kazuichi was, even if he will never admit it to anyone, the scent that Tanaka gave off. Thankfully the omega was starting to be able to ignore the mesmerizing smell, letting him keep his temper most of the time.

 

Leaning against the window frame, Kazuichi began to watch the breeder.

The alpha was still just plain weird in his eyes. Way weirder than Komaeda ever was. While the luckster always talked down about himself and saying he was trash, at least he didn't give himself and everyone he knows some strange nicknames. As far Kazuichi has noticed he had three nicknames from the breeder by now. Tamer of Automations, Sharp Toothed One and Pink Haired One. The prior being more inventive than the last two.

Now that Kazuichi was thinking about it, he can't remember that Tanaka ever called anyone by their given name. Even Miss Sonia, who seemed to be his only real friend in class, was only ever called 'She-Cat' or 'Princess of Darkness' by him.

Thinking back at what Hinata had said, Kazuichi looked at the breeder.

“Well he is cute, even if he is a bit strange sometimes.” he quoted the words in his head.

How could anyone ever find someone so weird cute?

 

***

 

It took only a few days for Hinata and Komaeda to walk into class while holding hands.

“Oh my god! Is Ibuki seeing things or are you two a couple?” asked Mioda, her face looking nearly shocked at this revelation.

Smiling bashfully Komaeda nodded, while Hinata answered “Yes we are.”

Mioda seemed to be the only one to be surprised about this statement. After getting over her first shock she smiled excitedly, “Ibuki is like totally happy for you and wishes you the best! If you marry one day, Ibuki will sing at your wedding!”

This made the new couple blush furiously. “Marry?” Hinata was highly embarrassed, “We only stared dating yesterday.”

 

Them only starting to date a couple of days ago did not change the fact that they were highly affectionate towards each other. Whenever Hinata and Komaeda had the chance they were holding hands, cuddling and kissing the other on different parts of their faces.

It was sweet to watch the two lovebirds, but it was at the same time extremely embarrassing.

Kazuichi was having dinner one afternoon with Kamukura, Nanami and the happy couple. However nearly no one really ate because they were way too awkward since Komaeda was busy nuzzling Hinata's neck, right were his scent glands were while Hinata was only giggling lightly.

The mechanic was wondering who of them was the most uncomfortable right now. Nanami and Kazuichi who were easily embarrassed or Kamukura who's brother was courted right in front of him.

Looking at his plate, Kazuichi decided that Kamukura and he easily won against Nanami. While she only had to look at their public display of affection, the other two were also able to smell it right now. As far the omega could tell, Hinata was on his heat right now and was taking pills against it. Even if the heat suppressants were effective, some small traces of the pheromones always stayed and resulted in things like this. Alphas practically glueing themselves against their partners.

The group was then saved as a tall and slender male suddenly stood next to their table. Crooking an eyebrow Kazuichi looked up at him. If he remembered correctly the alpha with the messy black hair was in the other 77th class. Kazuichi had no idea what his name or his title was, as he only saw him a couple of times before.

For what felt like an eternity Komaeda stopped nuzzling his boyfriend's neck and smiled up at the student, “Oh, hello Matsuda.”

Said student then frowned at the luckster, “You were supposed to come to my lab half an hour ago for your check-up.”

Widening his eyes slightly, Komaeda stood up “I'm sorry, I forgot the time and now you had to come all the way here to pick up trash like me.”

“Nagito!” Hinata got offended at the luckster's down talk about himself.

“I'm sorry Hajime.” he quickly apologized.

“It's okay.” Hinata smiled again, kissing the other lightly on the lips, “Now go, before Matsuda gets angry. I will see you later.”

 

As soon as the two students left, Kazuichi was able to finish his meal without feeling awkward. After everyone had finished eating and putting away their dirty dishes the four students went back to Nanami's dorm room to play some video games.

Since it was a platformer the four of them could easily play together as a team, helping each other to reach their goal. However it was still fun to sabotage the others, getting their characters killed just for the heck of it. The game may have been a co-op but the points and achievements one could win were separated, making them rivals and teammates at the same time.

Jumping off Hinata's character's head Kazuichi was able to reach a sticker he needed. Because of that Hinata's character fell into a trap and exploded like a balloon. Both students laughed as Hinata lightly pushed the mechanic as revenge. This went on for a while as the four of them went throughout the different levels, beating bosses and solving puzzles. As a team Hinata and Kazuichi even managed to get Kamukura's character killed at one point.

“We got you Izzy!” Hinata gave Kazuichi a high five at this.

Everyone was laughing together. Even Kamukura gave a small laugh at this, breaking his always present bored expression. “I didn't predict that you would play as a team to defeat me.”

 

After a few hours the night-time announcement rang throughout the building. Deciding to call it a day, Nanami saved the game and said good night to the three males as they left her room.

As they left the room, the three students went to their respective rooms to rest. However just as Kazuichi wanted to open his door, a question pooped into his head. Turning around he called out “Hey Hinata, wait a minute.”

Stopping in his open door the brown haired student looked at his classmate in confusion, “What's wrong?”

“Can I ask ya something?” Kazuichi asked as he stopped next to the other.

“Sure.” came the short answer.

“Well.” he began, not sure how to phrase it without sounding mean. “I was meaning to ask you something for the last few days about you and Komaeda.”

This made Hinata look even more confused, waiting for Kazuichi to continue.

“The thing is, two weeks ago Kuzuryu and I asked you what you like about Komaeda and you said that he was cute and everything, but you had something to figure out first. What was it? I mean what brought the sudden change of mind?”

Kazuichi wasn't even sure why exactly he wanted to know that. He just did for some reason.

Leaning against the wall next to his door, Hinata started explaining, “The thing I wanted to figure out first was the reason why Nagito started flirting with me so suddenly. I mean we only had met and he already started attaching himself onto me and I wasn't sure because of it. And I also wanted to make sure what my own intentions were before considering dating him.”

The last part confused Kazuichi. Why did he need to figure out his own intentions?

“To be honest I noticed Nagito from the very beginning.” Hinata confessed.

Now Kazuichi got nervous as those words sounded very familiar to him. “What did ya notice on him?”

“His scent. The second Nagito came into the gym I noticed it, like it was calling me and it was haunting me ever since and it was the same for Nagito.”

 

So Hinata and Nagito developed a crush because of the scent the other emitted. Why did it have to be their scent?

Just as Kazuichi's luck always played out, in that moment none other than Tanaka walked out of his room, passing them in the hallway. The breeder's scent hit the omega like a wall of bricks in that moment, just because he was thinking about this topic. So much for being able to ignore it.

While Hinata and Tanaka exchanged a small greeting, Kazuichi slapped his hands over his nose, his face turning bright red as he quickly turned away from the alpha to hide his reaction.

Thankfully Tanaka left, but not before Hinata noticed Kazuichi's reaction to the alpha.

“Ehm... Souda say, could it be that you like Tanaka's scent?”

Jumping at being caught, Kazuichi shrieked embarrassed, “N-No I don't!”

Sadly Hinata didn't buy the obvious lie, “Yeah sure.”

Pulling down his beanie to hide his face, Kazuichi wanted nothing more than to hide in a hole and don't come out for a while.

“It's really bad, I can't think straight when this weirdo is near me. His stupid scent is always in my head and I hate it.” he confessed with a whiny voice.

Hinata looked a bit awkward and at the same time amused at his embarrassed friend. “You really fell bad for him, huh?”

“What? No!” Kazuichi protested, “He is annoying as hell! It's just his fucking scent that is confusing me!”

“If you say so.” Hinata was amused, but got serious again as he continued, “Just to make it clear, neither did Nagito nor I started dating because of our scents. Quite the contrary. This was the reason why I was so reluctant to go out with him.”

This got the attention of the mechanic, making him raise his beanie again to look at the other.

“I didn't want to go out with Nagito only because we thought the other smelled good. I'm going out with him because I like him and he likes me. As I said, I wanted to find out our intentions before dating him, meaning if there was more than just our instincts talking. There is no rule that you have to date the person who smells best to you. If this were the case betas would never find a partner.” Hinata explained, “So if you don't want to date Tanaka or want to at least get to know him first, then do just that. So calm down Souda.”

 

This actually calmed Kazuichi down. Still a light blush remained on his cheeks.

“Thanks. This whole thing with his scent was bugging me since I got here.” Kazuichi confessed, “I told a friend of mine about it on the first day and whenever we chat he always teases me about him now, asking how my 'boyfriend' was.”

As no reaction came from Hinata, a terrible realisation hit Kazuichi. “... You are also going to tease me about him, aren't ya?!”

Laughing Hinata put his hand on the other's shoulder “You bet I will.”

Of course this was the outcome out of this whole thing! Now both of his best friends were the opinion that Kazuichi had a crush on the stupid weirdo and his hamsters!

Why couldn't he just once keep his own mouth shut before he said something stupid?

“Don't ever tell anyone about this!” Kazuichi shrieked at the other, pointing at him.

Laughing Hinata patted his friend on the back, “Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your undying love for Tanaka.”

“Shut up!” he screamed, his voice getting higher with embarrassment.

“Don't worry Souda, I'm not that big of an arsehole.” Hinata chuckled, “Anyway, I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow.”

The two students went into their rooms for the night, as it was getting late.

Lying in bed, Kazuichi hid his face in his pillow, his embarrassment still present.

Thinking about it, Hinata was right. Just because Kazuichi's instincts were talking trash, he didn't have to react on them. If only his brain was so easily convinced.

And if only his brain would let him sleep right now.

Tossing and turning in his bed, Kazuichi ultimately gave up and went to his desk to tinker with a few small projects that he had flying around. Hopefully this would give his mind some rest, making him able to sleep.

 

It didn't help. In the end the mechanic stayed up until late at night, cutting his sleep short. Kazuichi nearly overslept this morning, thus also cutting his time to get ready short. When he had breakfast most of his classmates were already gone. Eating quickly he grabbed his things and went to his classroom.

He was the last to arrive, just in time for class to begin. Miss Yukizome was already there, getting ready while talking with her students.

As Kazuichi took a seat in front of his desk, Miss Yukizome turned towards him. “Good morning Kazuichi. We were just talking about the upcoming school holidays.”

School holidays? Kazuichi thought for a moment as he realised that it already was the end of October. Since he didn't plan on going home over any of the school holidays he didn't really keep track of the dates.

“As I have been saying, I will be going on a small vacation with two of my friends, so I won't be here over the two weeks. My friends really need a break sometimes, but since they never take them on their own I like to organise small vacations from time to time.” Miss Yukizome told her class.

The discussion was then ended, as the school bell rang and began the first lesson of the day. But since Kazuichi was tired he didn't really pay attention and instead was just lost in thought.

The mechanic really hoped that some of his friends would be also staying in school over the two weeks. It would be boring being alone the whole time. However everything was better than going back home to the old fart. Especially since it wasn't like Hope's Peak didn't offer many different things to occupy the students. Not only were there the many places one could work, going after their hobbies and talents, there were also enough rooms were the students could just hang out and relax, like lounges and the like. If Kazuichi got bored he could just go into one of those rooms or even just watch some television in his own room.

Still it would be nice if his friends were there.

Right next to his own desk was Miss Sonia's. The princess was working on the task they were given by their teacher, while being concentrated.

It would be nice if...

“Hey Miss Sonia.” Kazuichi whispered, getting her attention, “Say, what are you doing over the holidays?”

Smiling politely she also whispered to not disturb the rest of the class, “I am going back to Novoselic to visit my parents and my people.” before turning back to her work, dismissing the mechanic.

He should have guest as much. Not everyone had a shitty family like him.

 

After seemingly endless hours of class the last bell finally rang, ending their lessons for the day. Packing up his stuff, Kazuichi went to his friends, who were all gathering together as always.

“So, what about you?” asked Kuzuryu suddenly.

Raising his eyebrow Kazuichi looked at the small yakuza, “What about me?”

“Are you staying here or going anywhere?” the beta asked, as it was obvious.

“I'm staying here.” was the only answer Kazuichi wanted to give. Hopefully they wouldn't keep asking him why. Just to stay safe he directed the conversation away from himself. “What about ya guys?”

“My little sister will pick Peko and me up tomorrow after school.” Kuzuryu explained.

This made Kazuichi grin, “So you are going to spend your holidays with Pekoyama?”

Getting embarrassed the yakuza got angry because of it, “Shut your fucking mouth you bastard! She just happens to be a friend of my sister!”

“Sure, sure.” the mechanic replied, turning to the others, “What about you all?”

“I will also go home to visit my family.” Nanami answered with her typical tired voice, as she was falling asleep any moment now. “We are going to visit some relatives. It will be fun, I think.”

“Izzy and I will stay here.” Hinata answered, while his twin explained why, “Our parents are on a business trip, so going home would be meaningless.”

Turning his attention to the last teen in the group, Kazuichi waited for Komaeda's answer.

“I will also be staying, as both my parents are dead since I was small.”

The way Komaeda just shrugged while saying that surprised Kazuichi. However he could understand it in a strange way. Who would want to go to an empty home? Still since it was the first time that Kazuichi heard that the luckster was an orphan, he was a bit shocked.

 

The students left their classroom, talking about things they could do over the school holidays. Kazuichi was glad that at least three of his friends stayed, so he had someone to talk to.

Sadly Miss Sonia was going back to her country, so he couldn't talk to her. He only hoped that Hamster-chan also went home, giving him a break from his stupid scent.

 

***

 

Of course the breeder stayed at the academy. Why wouldn't he?

Kuzuryu and Pekoyama were the last of the class to be picked up. Just as the beta had said a younger girl with the same blond hair and greenish eyes as the yakuza arrived at the academy in a highly expensive car. She was accompanied by a big burly alpha woman and as far Kazuichi could tell by the way the woman talked and behaved, calling the siblings young masters and driving them around, she was a member of the yakuza clan.

Natsumi was exited to see her older brother and her childhood friend again, running up towards them.

She seemed nice enough. At least until she saw Kazuichi and the others who were seeing Kuzuryu and Pekoyama off. As it turned out she was just as rude as Saionji. As the girl declared that the lot of them weren't good enough to be Kuzuryu's friends, Kazuichi could only think about the words 'Brother Complex' to describe the female.

At the end of the day Nanami, Miss Sonia, Kuzuryu, Pekoyama, Nidai, Saionji, Mitarai, Koizumi and Hanamura all went home to their families, leaving the rest behind at the school.

The whole school was nearly empty now, only a hand full of students of every class were still in the building. Many of the teachers also left, only some of them staying to look after the students.

 

Even if the students of Kazuichi's class were on holiday right now, they still decided to spent every day together, since they always do it. As they were a smaller group now, due to more than half of them going home, they wouldn't be separated into small groups like most of the time, at least according to Mioda. This was much to Kazuichi's dismay, as the group also included Tsumiki and Tanaka. While the prior wasn't that bad to talk to, it was still a bit hard sometimes. Especially since the nurse somehow always fell in the most embarrassing positions, making everyone very awkward. Still she was nice enough.

Tanaka on the other hand was annoying.

To Kazuichi's astonishment the other students seemed to like the breeder for some strange reason, despite the fact that he hardly really talked to them.

When dinner was served the class took two empty tables and set them next to each other so that all seven students could sit together while eating.

Mioda and Tsumiki were the first to sit down, as they didn't have to get the tables or chairs, and sat next to each other on one side. Izuru, being the ever so social person he was, took the one seat at the head of the table.

Grabbing the back of the chair right next to Mioda, Kazuichi was startled as Komaeda suddenly sat down on that chair. “Thank you Souda.”

“What the? I wanted to sit there.” Kazuichi complained. However was it Hinata that replied. “Just sit next to me.”

Looking at his friend, Kazuichi was surprised to see him sitting across from Komaeda. The mechanic was sure that the couple would want to sit next to each other, that was why he decided to sit next to the girls. Now that he thought about it maybe the two wanted to prevent the small problem they had while breakfast the day before, as Hinata was still in his heat cycle.

Sighing internally the mechanic took a seat next to Hinata, Tanaka flanking his other side.

Just great.

Had Hinata already forgotten what Kazuichi had told him just one day before?

Kazuichi just had to try to ignore the breeder and his four hamsters.

Or at least only the breeder. The hamsters were a bit too cute to ignore. As long as they didn't bite him again at least.

 

Maybe Kazuichi was only imagining things, but wherever he went he happen to meet Tanaka for some reason. He didn't really notice it the first couple of days, but after nearly a week had passed it couldn't have been a coincidence any more. The academy was way too big for that. He even happened to meet Tanaka, accompanied by Komaeda, while Kazuichi was in town together with Mioda to buy hair dye for the two of them.

This was the moment the mechanic had a slight suspicion about this whole thing.

Later that day, just before night-time would start and after having finished to dye his and Mioda's hair, Kazuichi left his room to nearly bump into Hinata, who was just about to ring the bell.

“Oh hi Souda.” the teen greeted, “I just wanted to get you.”

“Get me?” Kazuichi asked, “For what?”

“Nagito, Izzy and I decided to watch some movies together in the AV-Room.”

Dread filled Kazuichi at this statement. It was the 31st of October, Halloween to be precise, so nothing good could come out off watching movies today. The last time he agreed into watching movies on Halloween ended with him not sleeping for a week and a half. Why did he ever agree to watch this horror movie together with Leon anyway?

Seeing the scared face the mechanic must have made in this moment, Hinata quickly raised his arms apologetic. “Don't worry, we don't plan to watch any real horror films. We only wanted to watch a horror comedy, since we know how scared you can get.”

This relaxed the easily scared teen again, “Well, then sure. But now I'm wondering if I should thank ya for being considering of me or hit ya because you automatically think the worst of me.”

Laughing Hinata left for the AV-Room, “Let's just go with the first and you thank us.”, while Kazuichi followed.

 

The two teens went into the AV-Room, were the others already waited.

“Hey, what is he doing here?” Kazuichi asked annoyed, pointing at Tanaka who was sitting on the sofa.

Smiling Komaeda answered while putting a disk into the Blu-ray player, “Well I invited Tanaka to join us.”

Turning to Hinata, Kazuichi growled, “You didn't mention this.”

“I didn't?” Hinata feigned innocence, “I must have forgotten.”

“We also invited Mioda and Tsumiki.” Kamukura added while sitting down on an armchair after having closed all the blinds, “However they both declined since they already had plans for tonight.”

Oh yeah, Mioda had mentioned something earlier.

Still.

“You planned this, didn't you?” Kazuichi growled quietly to Hinata, who only shook his head. “No I didn't. Now sit down.” and pushed the mechanic onto the sofa, nearly onto Gundham.

Both males looked surprised and backed away from each other, while Hinata calmly took a seat next to his boyfriend.

Using a remote Komaeda started the movie.

It was actually a funny movie, even if it was about a vampire. Still some parts made Kazuichi jump very slightly. But he was sure it was just the date that made him more frightful. Stupid brain.

His brain was becoming even more stupid as his eyes always slightly turned into Tanaka's direction.

Stupid breeder and his stupid scent. Kazuichi should never have told Hinata about his predicament with the alpha.

Leaning towards his friend, Kazuichi whispered, “Say did ya really not plan this? I mean it's a bit obvious by now.”

Finally Hinata gave in. “It wasn't my idea, it was Nagito's.” the teen admitted

“What?” Kazuichi had to keep his voice down, “Ya promised not to tell anyone!”

“I didn't tell him.” Hinata quietly defended himself, “He happened to hear us and came to me after that, saying that two ultimate students such as you and Tanaka had to be friends. So he asked me to help him into getting the two of you to spent time together. Sorry. You're not angry, are you?”

Well, at least he was nearly right with his suspicion earlier that day.

 

“Nah, don't sweat it.” Kazuichi waved to other off, “Just ask me next time, before deciding such a-” he was suddenly cut off, as all the lights turned off at the same time, leaving the room drenched in darkness and silence.

“WAHH!” Kazuichi screamed frightened, “What the fuck is going on?! Why are the lights out?!”

“Stop screaming like a lunatic, before I lose my ability to hear as you are right next to me.” complained Tanaka from somewhere next to the scared mechanic.

“Like I care! It's pitch black in here!” Kazuichi whined, trying to see anything and failing miserably.

“Should I try to find the light switch?” came Komaeda's voice from somewhere to Kazuichi's left.

“I don't think this would help, since no one turned the lights off. The power seems to simply failed.” answered Kamukura from Kazuichi's other side. He couldn't see anything, not even where his friends were.

“We should just wait until the power comes back on.” suggested Hinata from somewhere.

This frightened Kazuichi even more. “What? But what if something happens while we wait?”

“What should happen? We are in the most safe school there is.” Hinata tried to calm the mechanic, “Just stay were you are. It won't take long and we are all here, so don't worry.”

“Everything could happen!” Kazuichi whined, “That can't be a coincidence that the power fails just right on Halloween!”

Hinata's voice rang out again, “It is possible-”

“Kazuichi is right.” Kamukura suddenly interrupted his older twin, letting everyone fall silent.

After a while Komaeda finally asked, “Why do you think that?”

“This academy has emergency power aggregates.” Kamukura explained, “Since Hope's Peak Academy not only has laboratories, but also operation rooms they have them for the case of a blackout.”

“You are correct in you assumption Emotionless One.” Tanaka agreed, “As the emergency power has yet to activate and give us the gift of light, we are to assume that someone must have used some sort of dark power to embed this realm into darkness.”

Pulling down his beanie to cover his eyes, just like a scared child would do with a blanket, Kazuichi was shaking. “A-Are you s-sa-saying someone did this o-on purpose?”

“If I'm correct, yes.” answered Kamukura.

This was bad. This was very bad!

 

The light just didn't come on any more.

“Did someone bring their mobile phone or something?” asked Nagito hopefully. This could help! If they had light right now, Kazuichi would be way calmer. Sadly no one took theirs with them. Even Kazuichi had left his in his room, as he didn't really expect any calls. How could five people not take their mobiles with them? Wasn't this something teenagers always were supposed to have with them?

“Maybe we could try to open the blinds?” Hinata suggested, “We would at least get some light this way.”

As everyone agreed, the students carefully got up.

If Kazuichi remembered correctly the windows were on the other side of the door.

Stumbling very awkwardly the students tried to find their way in the pitch blackness without falling over everything.

Suddenly Hinata called out. “Ouch! That was my foot Kazuichi!”

Confused said male turned his head to the source of the voice, “What? I didn't step on your foot.”

In this moment Komaeda managed to grab one of the blinds and swiftly opened them, filling the room with dim moonlight.

Right in front of Hinata was a deadly pale figure, with long black hair and a ripped up white dress, just staring at the teen without even blinking.

“WAHHH!” Kazuichi screamed out his lungs.

Screaming Hinata jumped away from the figure and grabbed Nagito's hand, while dashing out of the room as fast as he could. Scared out of his fucking mind, Kazuichi also ran for his dear life, leaving the room and what ever that thing was behind.

 

The whole academy was dark. None of the lights worked, leaving Kazuichi stumbling throughout the dark hallways, only dimly lit with moonlight. Scared out of his mind, the mechanic had just run somewhere without really watching. This resulted in him loosing track of his classmates. He even had no idea where he was any more. Everything looked the same in the darkness and the building wasn't exactly small.

The biggest problem however was that many of the hallways were barricaded for some reason.

With a badly shaking hand the mechanic supported himself on the wall, trying to find a way out of this horror. Preferably without dying by the hands of some monster.

Ever so slowly Kazuichi found his way towards a flight of stairs. Carefully he looked down them and they were even darker than the hallways, as the moonlight didn't reach them.

Just no. There was no way he would go down them!

Suddenly a scream rang out from where he came, scaring the mechanic even more.

The stairs it was.

Bracing himself Kazuichi grabbed the railing of the stairs and descented them as fast as his shaking legs could carry him.

After what felt like an eternity Kazuichi finally arrived at the next lower floor. He was sure that he now was on the third floor, so he only had two more to go.

“Yeah, only” he thought.

Slowly going through the dark hallways, these ones being filled up with more barricades than those on the upper floor, Kazuichi tried to find the next set of stairs. Who even designed this school and thought that putting all the staircases at different places was a good idea? This person deserves to be beaten up!

As a strangled moan sounded out from one of the many hallways, Kazuichi looked up to see something hung from the dark ceiling. Whatever it was that made this creepy sound, Kazuichi didn't want to find out. Screaming he ran into the opposite direction, away from that thing.

 

All of the sudden he saw a familiar figure appear in front of him. Tanaka was walking down the hallway and stopped as he saw Kazuichi. He was saved! Even if it was by the weirdo, as long as he didn't have to die he didn't care.

“There you are Pink Haired One.” Tanaka said, “The Talented One and I were trying to find you and the other two mortals who have fled. Fortunately for me it was easy locating you, even without using the evil third eye, as you scream louder than a banshee in the night.”

“Just shut up and get me out of here!” Kazuichi complained. This was however hardly audible, since he was stuttering so much.

“You will have to calm down first Tamer of-” Tanaka began, but was interrupted by another loud scream by some unfortunate student. However what really stopped him from talking was the terrified mechanic that was now clinching onto Tanaka while hiding his face in the alpha's chest.

“We are going to die!” Kazuichi cried, tightly hugging the other male out of fear.

Tanaka had no idea what to do now, his hands raised in a surprised manner. Pulling his scarf over his mouth and nose to hide his embarrassment, he explained as calmly as he could. “This is all a hoax, made up by our elders to scare us on this hellish night.”

Slowly Kazuichi raised his head, looking up at Tanaka but not loosening his grip just yet. “Really? And what about that... that thing we saw?”

“This was just another mortal, dressed up in a costume.” Tanaka explained embarrassed, “Just after you three mortals have fled, the Talented One and I cornered this fiend. As we then have found out, it is an old tradition in this realm to frighten the youngest year on the night were spirits roam the realm of the living.”

Somehow this actually did calm Kazuichi down, though not completely.

Slowly letting go of the breeder, the two of them stood in awkward silence for a bit, both red in their faces.

The silence was then interrupted as a monstrous moan sounded out from somewhere down the hall, making Kazuichi jump.

“C-Can we go?” he was still shaking, his voice braking ever so slightly.

Nodding Tanaka looked at the smaller male, “Yes. I, the great Gundham Tanaka, will accompany you to your realm.”

Somehow this sounded a bit strange for Kazuichi, but he frankly didn't care. He just wanted to get out of this mess as soon as possible.

 

Since the two of them still could hardly see anything and many of the hallways were closed up, the two students moved slowly through the building. At least Kazuichi was able to remain calmer than before, now that he wasn't alone any more. He only latched himself onto Tanaka's arm for a second, as one upperclassmen in a monster costume came sprinting up towards them.

After many different turns the two ultimate students finally found the staircase that would lead to the second floor.

Out of pure instinct Kazuichi started walking faster, while Tanaka stayed right next to him and thus keeping the scared male calm. Only a few meters were left before them, as Kazuichi suddenly lost the floor under his feet and something was hosting him and Tanaka up into the air.

Bumping into the other male in the process, the two students found themselves hanging from the ceiling inside of a net.

“What is going on?” Kazuichi asked panicked and tried to move. This shown itself as being futile since he had no footing to navigate his body.

“Move this instant you fiend!” complained Tanaka. In this moment the two of them realised what position they were in. Kazuichi was awkwardly lying on top of the other, their limps tangled up in each other and the net, making them both unable to really move.

“How about you move!” Kazuichi shrieked embarrassed and angry, trying to grab at anything that would give him leverage. This also shown itself as futile because he simply couldn't see enough in the dark.

 

Both students tried their best to change their positions. After many minutes of fumbling around they only managed to slightly sit their bodies up and both students remained pressed against each other, they legs still awkwardly tangled up.

As soon as the two of them gave up to change their positions, Tanaka had quickly grabbed into his scarf and his four hamsters came out carefully. After checking that all four of them were unharmed he let them crawl back into his clothes, so that they were safe.

“So...” Kazuichi began awkwardly, “What now?” The omega could hardly look at the other. The two of them were way to close for anyone's comfort.

“We have to find a way out of this predicament.” Tanaka declared, also looking everywhere besides at the other male, while pulling his scarf over his face again. Even in this darkness it was easy to see that both students were red right up to their ears.

“And how do ya plan on doing that?” Kazuichi mumbled embarrassed, his voice failing, “We can hardly see were this trap is fixed onto, let alone do we have anything sharp to cut this rope.”

“Foolish mortal.” Tanaka slightly looked at the other, “If we do that we would fall down and even someone as powerful as I can't keep us both and the Four Dark Devas of Destruction from getting injured.”

Even Kazuichi had to admit that Tanaka had a point.

“What should we do then? Just wait here?” Kazuichi asked, unsure what to do.

For a moment it was silent, as Tanaka seemed to be thinking. “This seems to be the only thing that you and I can do. However the Four Dark Devas of Destruction are able to help us.”

Kazuichi turned his gaze at the other male, who looked overconfident as the four little hamsters came out of his clothes again, sitting on his shoulders.

Dumbfounded the mechanic looked at the breeder. “How will your hamsters help?”

“They will find help for us.” he answered, before looking at his hamsters with such a proud expression, like a parent would look at their child, “Won't you my brave warriors?”

At this the four hamsters started climbing up the net and followed the rope on which it was hanging, disappearing into the darkness.

After the four hamsters had left to find help, Kazuichi looked back at their owner. “Your hamsters are really well trained Tanaka. I'm impressed.”

This made the breeder turn red with embarrassment, “Thank you Tamer of Automations.”

“Don't get embarrassed!” Kazuichi complained, his face heating up again, “If ya do, so will I!”

 

Time passed and the two students were still caught in the trap, unable to really move.

The closeness between the two was making Kazuichi's head spin as Tanaka's ever bugging scent was now stronger than ever. The mechanic tried to get more distance between them, to at least get his nose away from the other's neck. It still ended without success.

To keep himself distracted Kazuichi started playing with his beanie, fiddling with it between his fingers. It was at least helping a bit, but not completely.

“How long do ya thing we will be stuck here?” Kazuichi asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“It does depend on how long my four warriors need to find help.” Tanaka looked away, his face still hiding behind his scarf, “As many of the other mortals are either playing this game of frightening those with a weak will or are, as we, caught in traps it may take some time.”

“Oh...” was the only answer Kazuichi could bring up. Hopefully they found someone, so that this embarrassing situation could finally find its end.

 

“Souda, Tanaka, is that you two?” suddenly came the voice from Hinata and said student appeared in the hall, a torch in his hand and pointing it up towards the trap.

Looking down towards the voice the two males saw their three missing friends, together with Mioda and Tsumiki.

“It totally is them, Ibuki is sure of it.” the female looked up at the trap.

“We are saved!” Kazuichi nearly cried from relief, “Get us down from here.”

“Just hang on for a moment.” Hinata said. He and Kamukura went to the wall were a mechanism was fixed onto, holding the trap up. While the two students were working on the trap, Komaeda was holding the torch to give them light. Now that Kazuichi wasn't blinded by the bright light being shone into his eyes he saw Tanaka's four hamsters sitting on the other students. They were actually able to get help.

A few moments later the net sank onto the floor and the two students were untangled with the help of the others. Standing up Kazuichi was slightly wobbly on his legs, due to their prior position cutting off the blood circulation. Tanaka seemed to have the same problem, but ignored it in favour of praising his four little hamsters.

“Thank you. Ya all really saved us.” Kazuichi grinned happily at the five students.

“No problem.” Hinata answered. His younger twin brother looked at the now empty trap. “I really didn't think that we would have to save so many people from so obvious traps.”

This statement confused Kazuichi. “What do ya mean with that?”

“Ibuki also fell into one trap, as Mikan and I wanted to see what was going on.” Mioda explained strangely exited. Somehow Kazuichi wasn't really surprised about this.

 

The group went back to their dorm rooms, all now tired from the whole ordeal. Just as they only had a bit more to go before they reached the hallway, all the lights came back on and a voice rang throughout the speakers. “We students from class 75 hope you all had fun tonight in our haunted house.”

Looking at one of the clocks in the hallway Kazuichi saw that it was now midnight and Halloween was finally over. Thank god. He was stuck over half an hour in this trap together with Tanaka, thanks to this stupid class. Hopefully he never had to endure this mess again.

Saying good night to each other the seven students went into their respective rooms. Just as Kazuichi wanted to go into his own room and just sleep, he stopped.

Turning his gaze towards Tanaka, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I still have to thank you and your hamsters. So, thanks for your help.”

The alpha was just as awkward, hiding his face behind his scarf. “This was nothing. However we appreciate your thanks, Tamer of Automations.”

“Yeah.” Kazuichi turned away again, “Well good night I guess.”

“Good night.”

 

***

 

“I wish I was there to see that.” Miss Sonia said excited. On the first day of class the students who had stayed in the academy had told the others about the Halloween prank from their upperclassmen. Of course Miss Sonia loved the idea, as she was a huge horror fan. Saionji agreed with the princess, saying that she also wanted to see it and Kazuichi was sure that her reason behind it was completely different from Miss Sonia's.

Since that day Kazuichi and Tanaka weren't really able to look the other in the eye; both were way too embarrassed about what happened. Thankfully Komaeda stopped with his attempts to befriend the two students.

Miss Yukizome came into the class, hearing what they were talking about. “Ah, so you all had fun with the prank this year.” she giggled. Kazuichi grumbled silently. Their teacher could have at least told them beforehand, before Kazuichi had to experience the worst fright of his life.

 

“But enough about this. I have an announcement to make so please listen.” Miss Yukizome went back into her teacher mode. “In one month time we will have the school fair, where many guest will be coming. Of course your family and friends are also invited. At this school fair you all will have to present projects that you worked on while being students of Hope's Peak Academy.”

Present a project? This got Kazuichi's interest.

“As you all are still new to everything here, I decided to have you all work in groups of two or three. In these groups you will work together to create something to present, using your ultimate talents.” the teacher proclaimed. “I will now announce your groups and there will be no switching, as I really had to think about the perfect groups.”

Now the mechanic got nervous. They couldn't decide the groups on their own. Hopefully Kazuichi will be in a group with someone who actually did some work. Not like in his old schools, where he had to do everything on his own. He also hoped by god that he was in a group with one of his friends.

“There will be one group made out of three of you. These are Hajime, Izuru and Nagito. The other are in groups of two.” Miss Yukizome read the group from a piece of paper and began calling out the other teams, “Fuyuhiko and Peko. Nekomaru and Akane. Ibuki and Hiyoko. Kazuichi and Gundham.”

Kazuichi didn't even listen to the other groups that were announced, as his head fell onto his desk.

Why did it always end like this?


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have to put my cat in as a co-author or something, since she had fun running over my keyboard every time while I was writhing
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy

**Chapter 4**

 

 

Sitting in Kazuichi's room, he and the breeder just stared at each other. It was silent between them and no one was saying a single word. This already went on for quite a while now. Just deciding to meet up in the mechanic's room was hard enough for them.

“So...” Kazuichi broke the silence, “What are we going to do for this project?”

The moment when Miss Yukizome mentioned the project and the fact that Kazuichi and Tanaka were in the same group both students were shocked. Their talents couldn't be more different. What could a breeder and mechanic do as a project while using both their talents? Kazuichi couldn't even touch an animal without it trying to harm him and as far he had noticed over the last couple of months the alpha had next to no knowledge about mechanics and technology.

Still the biggest problem for both students remained their extremely tense relationship. They weren't friends. Quite the contrary, they hated each other. Nearly every time the two of them ended in some sort of argument. Kazuichi could count the times were they interacted without being at each other's throats on one hand.

“This is a difficult question, that even I can not answer.” Tanaka was deep in thought, his always present hamsters sitting on his head and shoulders. Only San-D wasn't sitting on her owner as she was busy looking around Kazuichi's room. He really hoped that the hamster didn't bite any of the cables that were in his room.

Sighing deeply Kazuichi sank deeper into his chair. “Great. And we only have about one month to finish this shit.”

 

Looking nowhere in particular, Kazuichi wondered if the others had the same problems with their projects. He never would have thought it could be this hard to come up with something. When he was working alone he never had any problems before. But no, he had to work with the weirdo.

If he didn't knew it better, Kazuichi would bet that Miss Yukizome and Komaeda were working together to make the two students become friends. However this was impossible, since Miss Yukizome was on vacation over that time. Or was it really that impossible?

No, there was no way. Especially since Komaeda promised to stop with his attempts.

“Are you even listening you foolish mortal?” came Tanaka's voice, tearing Kazuichi from his thoughts.

“Eh, what?” the mechanic looked confused back to the alpha, who on the other hand seemed annoyed because of it. “You have quite some nerve to ignore the ruler of this world, Sharp Toothed One.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Kazuichi rolled his eyes, “So what did ya say?”

“As I was saying, I do have to follow my responsibilities and take care of the beasts that occupy this grounds.” Tanaka declared, getting up. “If you wish to resume our meeting, you will have to follow me to their palace.”

Sighing Kazuichi also got up, “If we have to, fine.”

With a wave of Tanaka's hand, San-D ran up to the breeder. Picking her up, he let her and the other three hamsters climb back into his clothes. One if these days Kazuichi had to find out how he did it.

 

The two students walked together towards the farm, where all the animals that this school housed lived. It was a large building, about half the size of the school building itself. Kazuichi had been on the field around the farm a few times before, but this was the first time that he would actually go inside of it. He never had the chance to go, due to him working in the labs or hanging out with his friends. And quite frankly he never really thought about going inside of the building, as he never had any reason to do so.

A few students were inside, taking care of the many animals. They passed horses, dogs, different types of birds, a bear.

Kazuichi froze. There was a huge bear in here, without a cage or anything to hold it back! And Tanaka just straight up walked up to it!

Without even thinking about it, Kazuichi grabbed the arm of the breeder and pulled him back. Even if he hated the other, Kazuichi didn't want him to get shred into pieces.

Widening his eyes in surprisement, Tanaka stumbled backwards, “What do you think you are doing, Tamer-”

“T-There is a bear! You will get killed!” Kazuichi interrupted him, shacking slightly. Was the weirdo suicidal or why did he try to run up towards a living bear?

“I am quite aware of its presence.” Tanaka straightened up again. “Now will you let go of my arm, so that I am able to go and check up on Grizner?”

With this Kazuichi realised that he was still holding onto Tanaka's arm. Letting go of him, he turned his gaze away. Right in this moment a realisation hit him.

“Grizner?” Kazuichi asked, “That thing has a name?”

“This is no 'thing' you fiend. This creature is an Ursus Arctos, or as you mortals call them, a brown bear.” Tanaka replied angrily at the description. “And yes, her name is Grizner.”

 

After hearing her name being called multiple times, the bear got up from her place and walked up towards the two males, shoving her enormous body right under Tanaka's arm, like a dog begging for a scratch. The breeder didn't even blink and calmly petted the beast, while Kazuichi jumped away from it before it could eat him.

Holding his arms in front of him, like it would protect him from a fully grown bear, Kazuichi pointed at the animal. “Okay fine, her name is Grizner. And why exactly is she here?”

Still petting the animal, Tanaka started inspecting the left side of her body. “She was imprisoned inside a hellish circus, being forced to preform most vile tricks just for the twisted amusement of some despicable mortals. When her mortal form was accidentally burned during one of those acts, she was freed by one of my apprentices and send here to recover.”

Now that Tanaka had mentioned it, Kazuichi could see that her fur was partly missing where the breeder was inspecting her.

“Does she still have pain?” Kazuichi was concerned for the well-being of the animal. Deadly animal or not, no one deserved something like that.

“Not any more.” Tanaka stood up again. “Her wound has completely healed, only a small scar staying behind.”

Relieve washed over the mechanic. It was great to hear that the animal was feeling better again.

 

Kazuichi's previous fear was now replaced with interest.

“What are ya going to do with her now?” Kazuichi asked curious. The mechanic doubted that Tanaka would send her back to the circus, but he was sure that even Hope's Peak Academy wasn't that keen on keeping a bear for very long. At least he believed this, but the school did surprise him before.

“I will keep training her, to prepare her for when she will be brought back to the home from where she was originally taken. As she lived in captivity for so long, she will have to learn how to share a life with her kind.” Tanaka explained while making a hand sign, on which the bear sat down.

This amazed the mechanic. “She sat, with ya only moving your hand.”

Grinning proudly, Tanaka crossed his arms. “This is not the only skill that this hellish beast possesses.”

“Show me!” Kazuichi demanded excitedly. He never had the chance before to see something like this. A wild animal doing the bidding of a person.

“Very well, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka seemed just as excited about the prospect of showing his skills off, “Feast your eyes on the combined dark powers from this hellish beast and the Overlord of Ice!”

 

Kazuichi was truly amazed. The bear did everything that Tanaka told her to do. Every time the breeder took on some kind of pose, the bear did the same one. Sitting down, turning around on two feet, waving with her front paw and even hiding her face behind her paws, like a shy child. The last one was Kazuichi's favourite. It was really cute to look at. At the same time it was amusing seeing the overconfident breeder hiding his face behind his hands, like he was playing peek-a-boo with the bear, while she did the same with him.

Never would Kazuichi have thought to see such a tame bear. It was actually hugging Tanaka now.

“This is amazing!” Kazuichi praised the breeder, “I never would have thought that you were this awesome Tanaka.”

A blush spread over said teens face, making him pull his scarf over his face like he always did. “Thank you Pink Haired One.”

“Oh god, stop getting embarrassed!” Now Kazuichi was also getting red. “I already told ya, that I will also get embarrassed if you do that!”

Trying to change the topic, Kazuichi looked at Grizner. “She is really tame. Was she like this, when she came here or did you tame her?”

Tanaka's gaze also went to the bear. “She was indeed already like this when she arrived at this realm. As she lived most of her life with mortals, she is used to being touched. Even someone like you could pet her.”

“Really?” This surprised Kazuichi.

“Yes.” answered the other male. “If you want, you can touch her.”

While Kazuichi was a bit nervous about the idea of touching a bear, he was intrigued. When did one have the chance to do that?

As he feared that he could chicken out again, Kazuichi stretched his hand out towards the bear.

However he seemed to have done this way too fast and surprised the animal, because her reaction was to take half of Kazuichi's hand into her mouth.

 

It took him a few moments to process what happened, but when he did, Kazuichi screamed.

It didn't really hurt, but having his hand inside the mouth of a freaking bear shocked the mechanic to no end. Even Tanaka was completely shocked at this. Panicked the alpha commanded the animal to let go of the mechanic.

As soon as the bear had opened his mouth, Kazuichi pulled his hand away and inspected it with teary eyes. It was bleeding where the bear's teeth had hit his skin. Luckily his fingers still moved, so at least there was no real damage. At least Kazuichi hoped so.

Suddenly his arm was grabbed by Tanaka, who carefully started inspecting the wound.  
“You are lucky Tamer of Automations, as she had hardly used her true strength. However we should take care of your wounds to prevent infection.”

Without waiting for an answer Tanaka carefully pulled Kazuichi into a small room, filled with shelves and a small table, with chairs around it. Making the mechanic sit down, the other student took out a first-aid kit from the shelf and took a seat in front of the smaller male.

Taking disinfectant out Tanaka took Kazuichi's hand into his own again, “This will sting Sharp Toothed One, so bear with it.” and started applying it carefully onto the wound. The stinging made Kazuichi wince slightly. Strangely the disinfectant was stinging more than the bite had hurt him. Maybe he really was lucky and wasn't going to loose his hand.

“This is my fault, as I never would have imagined that you would move this fast towards a demonic beast like a bear.” Tanaka admitted while he was wrapping a bandage around Kazuichi's injured hand.

Normally Kazuichi would wholeheartedly agree that the irritating alpha was at fault, but somehow he couldn't do it now.

“Ne, I should've been more careful, so don't worry.”

 

As soon as Tanaka was finished with applying first-aid, he let go of Kazuichi's hand. “This should be enough for now Tamer of Automations, however we should have your hand checked by one who has mastered the art of healing.”

Nodding, Kazuichi stood up while looking at his hand. The bleeding had mostly stopped by now.

After Tanaka had put the first-aid kit back to its original place, the two students went to the main building. When the two of them told the doctor inside the infirmary what exactly happened, while she inspected the wound, she wasn't even really shocked or anything. Were cases where students got bitten by bears that common in this school?

Just as Tanaka and Kazuichi had assumed, the wound wasn't really that bad. The doctor confirmed that Grizner had only scraped Kazuichi's skin and no real damage was done. When the doctor however declared that she wanted to give Kazuichi a shot just to be on the safe side, he clung onto Tanaka's arm until she was done with injecting it and dismissed the two students.

Leaving the infirmary Kazuichi looked at his hand, again bandaged up to keep the wound clean. While it luckily wasn't his dominant hand, it would still be hard to work for the next couple of days. It would hurt if he tried to grab anything.

“Are you still in pain Pink Haired One?” Tanaka asked with slight concern in his voice. Was the breeder really concerned about the other male or was it just his guilt talking? Kazuichi was sure that it had to be the latter. There was no way that the weirdo would be concerned.

Waving him off with his good hand, Kazuichi grinned up at him. “Everything's okay. But I'm hungry, so let's get something to eat.”

“Very well.” Tanaka agreed and the two of them went together towards the cafeteria, for the first time since the Halloween incident.

 

Both students grabbed some food from the buffet and Kazuichi's eyes wandered towards the plate of the other, while they were searching for some free seats.

“Say, I wondered for a while now. Are ya vegetarian or something? Because I never saw ya get anything with meat in it.”

“I am indeed. As I do not like the idea of raising an animal just for the sake of eating them, I decided to abandon the consumption of meat.” replied Tanaka, searching for a seat.

Because both the students were distracted with their small talk, they nearly didn't notice some of their classmates sitting at one of the tables. Komaeda waved at them. “Souda, Tanaka you can sit here.”

Placing their trays on the table, Fuyuhiko suddenly gave a smug grin. “Are you two lovebirds matching now or what?”

Kazuichi looked down and only just now noticed, that he and Tanaka both had their left hands bandaged up.

A blush spreading on Kazuichi's cheeks, he pointed at the yakuza, “We are no lovebirds you stupid baby face!”

“Baby face?!” Kuzuryu got angry, raising his fists towards Kazuichi.

“Calm down you two.” Hinata interjected before it got out of hand again. Pekoyama, who was sitting next to Kuzuryu, agreed with him. “He is right Kuzuryu. You should try to stay calm about things like this.”

Sighing deeply the yakuza tried to calm down again. “Fine. But one day you will have to stop calling me by my surname, Peko.”

As soon as Tanaka and Kazuichi took a seat, Hinata pointed at the bandaged hand of the mechanic.

“So, why are you wearing this?”

“A bear bit my hand.” Kazuichi explained and began eating.

However the rest of the students all turned quiet.

It was then Nanami who broke the silence. “Did you say a bear bit you?”

“Just lightly, so it's okay.” Kazuichi shrugged.

“The Tamer of Automations wanted to make a pact of trust with the hellish beast, but failed however as I misjudged the situation.” Tanaka added, his eyes averting away from the group. He seemed to feel really guilty about the whole thing, but tried to hide it.

Great, now Kazuichi also felt bad.

Somehow he had to make the other feel better, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “Yeah, but listen. He saved this bear and trained it. Now it can do cool tricks and it's really awesome.”

This turned the conversation around. Now all the present students were impressed and praised the breeder, making him blush and look away.

For someone who supposedly didn't care what others thought of him, Tanaka blushed easily at the slightest compliment. If only it didn't make Kazuichi also awkward.

 

After a while the group changed the topic many times, as one topic was flowing into the next.

Eating the last bit of his food, Hinata looked at the others, “So how are your projects moving along? Any ideas by now?”

“Tsumiki and I thought we could try to make a simple game about medicine and doctors.” Nanami answered, “It could help children that are afraid of doctors and could give them a bit of knowledge about some illnesses. I think...”

This was actually a nice idea. Kazuichi could see it helping small children, if it was done correctly.

“Peko and I had a few small ideas, but we still have to decide what we should do at the end.” Kuzuryu leaned back in his chair, while Pekoyama nodded in agreement.

“We also came up with many different ideas.” Kamukura was the next to speak up. Kazuichi could never understand how that guy always seemed this uninterested while talking. Komaeda however was the complete opposite. “Hinata and Kamukura had so many wonderful ideas that would bring so much hope to everyone.”

Now all the eyes turned to the last two people at the table.

“What about you?” Kuzuryu asked.

“Yeah guess.” Even Kazuichi found this question stupid. There was no way that he and Tanaka came up with any ideas, except if they involved bears. And after today he really hoped that no project in his whole life would involve any bears.

 

***

 

Kazuichi sat inside of Tanaka's dorm room, playing with his favourite spanner between his fingers. The last three days had the complete same procedure. Sitting around while brainstorming together with the Ultimate Breeder, throwing in random ideas and discarding them again shortly after. It was a frustrating ritual by now. That Kazuichi still wasn't really able to build anything, due to his hand still healing, didn't help in the slightest.

As far as Kazuichi was aware, all the other groups already had started actively working on their projects.

“How about we build a robot pet or something?” Kazuichi suggested.

“While this may be an idea, I fail to see what part I would play in this endeavour.” Tanaka replied, making the mechanic sigh. Every idea that either of them had ended in the same way. They couldn't really do it together. One of them would always end up in the role of an assistant for the other.

What was Miss Yukizome thinking putting them both in the same group? That woman must have been out of her mind when she thought up the teams. Either that or she liked to see her students being miserable.

“This has been going on for days now!” the omega complained, “We need to think something up or we have a real problem.”

“This is true, however complaining will not help us in this matter, Tamer of Automations.” replied Tanaka, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

His frustration finding its peak, Kazuichi got angry and pointed at the other student. “Then ya come up with some idea! Ya always shouting around that you are 'the great Gundham Tanaka', so prove it Hamster-chan.”

“It is not my fault that we can not come up with a solution for our predicament.” the breeder defended, “It is your fault, as you have such an astronomical low intelligence that this task becomes nearly impossible!”

“What?!” Kazuichi screamed, “You take that back!”

This was always the last part of their daily procedure. Both of them started shouting at each other.

 

Just as the two students wanted to engage into another argument, the doorbell rang many times in quick succession. Both students instantly stopped with their banter and Tanaka went to the door to answer.

To both their surprises it was Owari who rang and she looked strangely panicked at Tanaka.

“What do seek at my realm, Athletic Warrior?” Tanaka asked the female.

Her eyes widened, she spoke with a panicked voice. “You have to come with me, we need your help!”

At this Kazuichi also went to the door, raising an eyebrow. What was wrong, that they needed the weirdo for?

Tanaka seemed just as bewildered, but didn't show it as much. “First calm down and tell me what has happened for which you seek my dark powers.”

The female however didn't calm down and when she explained, Kazuichi understood why. “A deer was hit by a car a few streets down and its leg is injured. The old man and Tsumiki are there and are trying to help it, but it won't hold still.”

Owari had hardly finished her sentence as Tanaka had already ran out of his room. “Show me where this has happened, Athletic One.” he demanded on which Owari ran after him.

For a moment Kazuichi was too shocked to really react. Out of pure instinct, he closed the door behind him and followed his two classmates.

“Hey wait!”

 

Kazuichi was the last to arrive, not being that trained like to other two students. Stopping out of breath he saw that Tanaka was kneeling next to a deer and gently petted its head. Right next to him was Tsumiki who tried to take care of the wound on its hind leg.

Standing a bit to the side, next to a parked car, were Nidai and Owari, together with an older man. If Kazuichi guessed correctly, this man was the one who drove the car. To stay out of the way, the mechanic went to the the others at the side and watched the two Ultimate Students take care of the injured animal.

The old man was completely upset about what happened and kept on mumbling apologies. At this Nidai put his hand on the old man's shoulder. “You don't need to worry. Tsumiki and Tanaka know what to do. Things like this can happen.”

A few moments passed until Tsumiki spoke up. “This is the best I can do, b-but the deer really must go to a vet. I'm sorry that I don't really know much about treating animals...”

“We can use my car.” the old man offered. “We just have to put down the back seats.”

All of them agreed to the idea and started preparing.

Kazuichi and the old man put down the seats and laid a blanked out, that he had inside his car. As soon as the car was prepared, Tanaka, Owari and Nidai carefully picked the injured animal up and carried it towards the car. With a bit of adjusting the three were able to put the deer inside the back, so that it couldn't hurt itself any further while they were driving.

Turning towards the old man Tanaka declared that he would join him to the vet, to make sure that the animal stayed calm during the drive and thus preventing the injury from worsening. Tsumiki also decided to drive with them, since the wound was still bleeding.

The old man sat down in the drivers seat, while Tanaka and Tsumiki climbed into the back, where the deer was lying. While this wasn't exactly legal, it was the only really effective way to do this.

The car drove away towards the nearest veterinary praxis, leaving the other three students behind.

 

It was later that evening when Tsumiki and Tanaka came back from the vet, both having a grim look on their faces. Even the hamsters seemed sad.

Nidai was the first to speak, his voice concerned. “And how is the deer?”

“Well it made it, which is good.” Tsumiki smiled happily, but her face fell again, “But they had to amputate its leg.” This let all the present students fall into a depressed mood. That poor animal would have a hard time now, it's movement completely limited by this and thus unable to survive in the forest on its own.

“What will happen now?” Kazuichi asked the nurse and breeder. He hoped the vets wouldn't put it to sleep or something of that kind.

His brows furrowed Tanakas face was turned to the side. “They Healers of Beasts are trying to find the creature a new home, where it will be safe from the many predators that lurk in the shadows.”

This was good start in Kazuichi's eyes. But he still felt sympathy for the poor animal.

 

When night-time had already started, Kazuichi sat in his room and was playing a video game to pass the time. His mind was still on the deer and its unfortunate fate. He wished he could help somehow, but there was no way that a mechanic could be of any help for an injured deer with only three legs. Even if he was called an ultimate.

Letting his small pixelated character jump over an enemy, Kazuichi was lost in thought.

It was strange how little aid there was for animals, when something happened to them. There was next to nothing. While it was understandable that scientists first tried to help other humans before helping animals, it wouldn't be that hard to find some aid for them.

If a human lost a leg, they could get a wheelchair or crutches. Some even got themselves...

Kazuichi's eyes widened.

Jumping out of his bed, he ran out of his room, not caring that the screen of his console was now carrying the words 'Game Over'. The mechanic had more important things to take care of right now, than defeating some random enemies inside of a video game.

Without really thinking about the time Kazuichi ran towards his destination and rang the bell next to the door. It took some time before the door opened, revealing the tired looking breeder, with slightly dishevelled hair and in a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt.

“What do you fiend want at this dark hour?” Tanaka asked tiredly, as it was a bit past midnight and he most likely had already been in his bed.

Just as Kazuichi wanted to answer, he noticed something. The breeder suddenly had two grey eyes instead of one being red. “I knew it, ya were wearing a coloured contact in your right eye!”

At this Tanaka was everything else than pleased. “Tamer of Automations, please do tell me that you did not just wake me from my rest to find out if I wear contacts or not.”

This let the mechanic falter.

“Ah yeah, why I came.” he laughed awkwardly. “I just had an idea for our project and wanted to tell you about it. I somehow didn't think about the possibility that ya were already sleeping.”

Rubbing his temple, Tanaka pushed his bangs out of his eyes. ”As I am awake now anyway, please do tell.”

“I just had the most awesome idea!” Kazuichi declared excitedly. “We could construct an artificial limp for the deer, which will be connected to its nerve system and then move like a real leg. While I build it you could teach the deer how to walk and live with it! I mean it still couldn't live without humans any more, because the prosthesis will need regular maintenance, but it could at least walk normally again.”

Giving the idea of the mechanic thought, Tanaka looked excited. “This suggestion is a great idea Sharp Toothed One. I, the great Gundham Tanaka, am impressed.”

“We only have to make a few calls with the vets and find someone who would connect the prosthesis to the deer and we are all set!” Kazuichi grinned.

“Then we shall do this tomorrow.” Tanaka nodded. “But first we should rest again, so I wish you a good night Tamer of Automations.”

“Yeah, good night Tanaka.”

The two students returned to their rooms. Picking up his game console and turning it off, Kazuichi quickly changed his clothes and also went into his bed. They finally found a project on which they both could work on and the best thing was, it didn't involve a bear.

 

The next morning Kazuichi was the first one to be in class and had already started making notes for his and Tanaka's project. They would have a high time pressure, as they only had one month to finish the whole thing. Meaning that they had to design the prosthesis, build it, connect it to the deer and than train the animal to move with it.

It was a good thing that the mechanic could work fast, but he had no idea how quick Tanaka would be with his part of the project.

One after the other the students of class 77 assembled inside of their classroom and found themselves in their different groups.

“It is rare to see you this early in this room, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka greeted him, when he came into the classroom and took a seat next to the omega.

“Like you are one to talk.” Kazuichi retorted, as both students had a tendency to only arrive at the last minute. “And I couldn't sleep long. I wanted to start building the leg.”

At this Tanaka started reading the notes, while Kazuichi kept on writing. “While I do admire your endeavour for our joined project, you are aware that we still need the confirmation from the Healers of Beasts?”

“Yeah, I know.” Kazuichi replied and put his notes away, before grabbing his cellphone. “I don't know where ya brought it, so you have to give me the number.”

Leaving the classroom together, to not disturbed anyone, the two students called the clinic. The two of them explained their project to the vets and as soon as they heard that Kazuichi and Tanaka were actually students at Hope's Peak Academy they immediately agreed to the plan. Kazuichi knew that Hope's Peak had a great reputation, but he would never have thought that it would be this easy. The vets even proposed that they would assemble a team of specialists to connect the prosthesis onto the deer.

After discussing a few more details, the students ended the call.

 

Later that day the pair arrived at the clinic to visit the deer. To design the prosthesis Kazuichi needed all its measurements, the more detailed the better.

The students had to wait for a bit before they were led into a back room, where the animal was resting. Now that Kazuichi saw the deer, especially the stump where its hide leg once was, his chest felt tight. The deer seemed so tired, only raising its head as he, Tanaka and one of the doctor's assistants came into the room. He would help this creature with his invention and hopefully many more animals and even people.

Grinning he took out a measuring tape, “Then let's start.” and went to the deer. The animal however only got scared of the male and tried to get away without success. So much for taking its measurements.

“You fiend are absolutely useless.” Tanaka took the measuring tape away from the mechanic and carefully kneeled next to the animal. In an instant the deer calmed again and rested its head on Tanaka's legs.

“I will take its measurements, since you are unable to do even the most simple of tasks.” the breeder declared.

“Yeah sorry that not everybody can be a Disney princess like you.” grumbled Kazuichi annoyed and got out a pen and a notebook.

This made the alpha blush out of embarrassment. “What did you call me you fiend?”

Furrowing his brows the weirdo tried to look intimidating, but Kazuichi just couldn't take him seriously when the guy had a deer taking a nap on his lap.

Waving him off Kazuichi started tapping the pen on his little notebook. “Just get on with the measurements, Hamster-chan. We can't stay here forever.”

While Tanaka measured everything, Kazuichi wrote all the information down and made a few small sketches on the form of its leg and hips.

 

“So this must be everything that we need.” Kazuichi packed away his stuff. “Shall we go back now?”

The question was more of a rhetorical nature, since the mechanic did not expect that the other student would only stare hesitantly at the deer who's head was still on his lap, while it doze peacefully.

“Or we could stay a bit more.” Kazuichi changed his mind and sat down on the floor. They didn't had to start with designing right now, so it was okay for a while.

The deer was completely calm, its chest rising and sinking in a steady rhythm. It was lucky that Owari, Tsumiki and Nidai where nearby when it was hit by the car. If they hadn't been, who knew what would have happened.

“Do ya think its still in pain?” the omega asked after a while of silence.

“It would be, if it weren't for the medicine that can take away ones pain.” Tanaka gently petted its head. “However she is a brave fighter and has, as many of her species, a high magical power, so if she had pain it will not stop this one.”

“That's good to hear.”

It was strangely calming to just sit there with that deer. Even Tanaka wasn't irritating him for the whole time they just sat inside of the room. They even managed to have a pleasant chat with each other about random things, without getting into an argument. Kazuichi had to be honest with himself, it was nice talking with the alpha. For such a weird guy Tanaka had some interesting things to say. He was also more intelligent than Kazuichi had given him credit for.

Slowly the deer rose its head, having waken up again. Her face turned towards Kazuichi and examined him, judging if he was a threat for her or not. To Kazuichis surprise the deer leaned her head into his direction.

“It seems that she wishes to seal a pact with you Sharp Toothed One.”

This surprised the mechanic even more. “What? You think?”

With a nod, Tanaka reassured the smaller students. “Yes, as this is a sign of trust from her kind.”

Carefully Kazuichi started patting her head, this time being more slowly with it than with the bear a few days prior, and the deer closed her eyes in bliss.

“Her fur is really soft.” Kazuichi was simply amazed. He hardly managed to pet a dog without it getting angry at him and now he was petting a deer, an animal which was known to be easily frightened by humans.

The door opened soon after, revealing one of the many assistants that asked the two students to start packing their things, as it was time for a check-up on the deer. Saying goodbye to the deer, the two of them left the clinic and made their way back to the academy.

“Can you believe it?” Kazuichi was still excited. “I really petted it and I wasn't bitten or anything.”

Even Tanaka was in a good mood after their visit.

“It seems that you are starting to learn how to approach demonic beasts, Tamer of Automations. Maybe you could even become one of my apprentices if you are trained enough.”

“Ne, I pass.” Kazuichi waved him off, “I still prefer my machines.”

Going back to the Academy, the students kept on talking and making small jokes. It was actually fun for Kazuichi. He could get used to this.

 

***

 

“Something looks wrong.” Kazuichi wondered, looking at his sketch. He had been working for hours now on the first blueprint for the artificial limp, planing how he could make it work. This was going to be a very complex machine, made out of many different pieces, working together to give the leg realistic movements. The hardest bit was to get the weight just right. It couldn't be too heavy, nor too light.

Hearing the confusion from the mechanic, Tanaka stood up from his seat and went to the other's desk.

“What is bothering you Tamer of Automations?”

His eyes still glued to the sketch, Kazuichi answered with slight frustration in his voice, “No matter how many times I correct the drawing, it still looks wrong. The machinery itself is correct, so I don't know what is wrong with it.”

At this the breeder started regarding the sketch, trying to find the error, while Kazuichi went through all of his notes that were flying around on his desk. All the parts should fit perfectly together, so why did it strike the mechanic as wrong?

“The angle of its structure is completely wrong, Pink Haired One.” Tanaka noticed, making Kazuichi look back at the blueprint.

“In what way?” he asked confused. Kazuichi had used many references out of books for the design, but it could only help this much.

“As you have next to no ability with beasts, I am not surprised that you would oversee such a mistake.”

Kazuichi was not sure if the breeder was mocking him now or not.

“Here let me show you Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka continued and suddenly took Kazuichi's pen out of his hand and leaned over his shoulder, correcting the blueprint and thus making the limp actually resemble a deer's hide leg. Kazuichi completely froze at this, not knowing what to do now. Tanaka was really close to him now and it was making him awkward. Not moving single muscle, the omega waited for the other to finish drawing and move away again.

Not knowing what to do, Kazuichi just simply said the first thing that came to his mind. “You can draw surprisingly good.”

“This is a simple task for someone as powerful as me, as I often have to draw spell circles to use my dark powers.” Tanaka replied, “But I have to return your compliment, Tamer of Automations.”

Ignoring the creepy part about spell circles, Kazuichi answered, “Yeah, I also have to draw often. But I only really do sketches and blueprints for machinery.”

Scratching the back of his head Kazuichi mumbled, “Well, thanks anyway.”

“There is nothing to thanks, as we both have to work together on this joined project.” Tanaka replied, turning back to his own desk. “I will now resume with the workout plan for the three-legged beast.”

 

“You and Tanaka are getting along quite well now.” Hinata commented while he and Kazuichi were hanging out in the mechanic's room one afternoon to play video games.

Letting his character jump on one of the many platforms and helping Hinata's up, he replied with a nonchalant voice, “Yeah, when I got used to his strange way of talking it's actually okay to hang out with him. Well it's not like we have a choice right now anyway.”

“You say that, yet you still hang out with him and worship him, even when you aren't working on your project.” Hinata laughed, even when Kazuichi lightly kicked him from his place on the bed.

“Say that one more time and I will throw ya out.”

“Okay, I'm quiet.” Hinata laughed, before concentrating on his game again. “But it's nice that you two get along now.”

“Guess that's true” Kazuichi shrugged.

It was actually nice in his eyes. Always fighting with the breeder got annoying after a while. Okay they still argued from time to time, but those cases where getting fewer and less frequent.

“But say Souda, do you still have your problem with him?” Hinata then asked, “You know, that whole business with his scent.”  
At the sudden question, Kazuichi missed a jump and his character fell into a trap and died. Sighing he let his console fall on his stomach. “Well I can ignore it most of the time by now, but when I do notice it it's still as bad as before.”

“Well it's hard being an omega.” Hinata commented on his friend's problem.

“At least your instincts react on your boyfriend and not some hamster loving weirdo.” Kazuichi retorted. He still hoped that this problem would go away one day. Tanaka could be his best friend and it would still be a huge problem for Kazuichi, bringing him on edge around the other. It was awkward for him.

“Do you think that Tanaka has the same problem with you? I mean he is an alpha in the end.” Hinata suddenly asked his friend. Kazuichi never thought about this possibility before.

“I don't know.” Kazuichi wondered. “I don't think that I ever notice him reacting in some strange way around me. But I never really put attention on his behaviour.”

Kazuichi couldn't really believe that the alpha had any strong reaction on the omega's scent. If he did, he had to be great at hiding it, way better than Kazuichi was in the end.

“Well you two did always fight with each other. Maybe you just didn't notice?” Hinata suggested.

Thinking about the other's words, Kazuichi looked up into the air.

Maybe he was right...?

 

Finally all the parts that Kazuichi needed for the prosthesis had arrived. He had gotten anxious over the last couple of days, the time he and Tanaka had left to finish their project had been passing and the mechanic couldn't start building. The two of them had lost way too much time and when they had heard that the parts would take longer to arrive, due to delivery difficulties, Kazuichi started panicking.

Even if he was fast while working, there was only so much he could do. He couldn't use magic or some strange things like that. Tanaka had to calm him down again, before Kazuichi could manage to pass out from stress.

Ever since that day Kazuichi spent most of his time in the lab to work on the artificial limp for the deer. The main part of it was easy to built, especially with all the advanced machines that he could use to work with. What however was a challenge for the mechanic was the parts that would connect right into the deer's nerve system, making the limp move like a real leg. He had studied other works from scientists who used this technology when the receptors where directly connected to the brain itself, but since Kazuichi planned to connect the limp to the nerve system in the stump of the deer's leg, he could only use them as a guide.

Komaeda had suggested that Kazuichi asked Yasuke Matsuda, the Ultimate Neurologist, for help. I took some convincing to make the student agree, but in the end he did. As Matsuda had put it, he helped Kazuichi so that the nuisance would finally leave him in peace and get lost.

Slowly the leg started taking on form. However Kazuichi started running out of time.

While the school fair was still a few weeks away, Tanaka still needed to teach the deer how to walk with the new limp and this was a thing that they couldn't push any quicker. On top of this there was still the possibility that the whole prosthesis had to be adjusted many times until it completely fitted onto the animal. Kazuichi had to be as fast as humanly possible, to give the breeder as much time as needed.

This was a real challenge. It was a good thing that Kazuichi liked challenges.

 

Kazuichi was working since the early morning, only stopping to take small brakes for food and other bodily functions. Tanaka was away, visiting the deer and taking care of it to prepare it for when it got its new limp. The mechanic had no idea what exactly that meant, but he didn't have time to ponder that question. He had to finish his part of the project.

Before he knew it the night-time announcement rang throughout the school and the sun was already completely set hours ago. Yawing the mechanic stretched his body out.

“Coffee.” he mumbled to no one, as he was completely alone now and left the lab. Nearly all the students had gone to bed, leaving the rest of the school deserted.

While all the kitchen staff had gone home now, the cafeteria still remained open so that the students and teachers were able to use the many different vending machines. Getting himself a cup of coffee to stay awake, Kazuichi went back towards the labs.

“Tamer of Automations? Where are you going at this hour?” came suddenly the voice from Tanaka. Looking a bit down he hall, Kazuichi saw the breeder walk up towards him.

“Oh, hi Tanaka.” he greeted. “I'm going to the robotics labs to work on the prosthesis.”

This made the taller male raise a none-existing eyebrow. “Why are you working on the mechanical part of the beasts body at this hour?”

“Well, we lost so much time already and if I don't keep on working we wont be able to finish in time.” Kazuichi answered.

“I see.” Tanaka nodded, “If this is the case, than I will also stay awake and keep you company, as this is our joined work and you shall not suffer alone.” he then declared.

“Oh thanks.” Kazuichi was surprised by this, but at the same time relieved. Maybe he would have it easier to stay awake when he had the other to talk to while working.

 

Placing his coffee at the far end of his workbench and adjusting the hairband that he was wearing to push his bangs back, Kazuichi pointed towards a corner, where a bunch of chairs were standing.

“You can take one and take a seat.”

While Kazuichi worked, the two students talked and Tanaka assisted him whenever Kazuichi asked him for something. It was a great help for the mechanic, even if the breeder wasn't really able to help with the limp itself, he gave Kazuichi all his tools and sometimes refills on coffee. Thanks to Tanaka, Kazuichi was able to stay concentrated and didn't need to stop every time just to get one single screw.

 

Hours had passed and midnight had come and gone again. Thanks to Tanaka's help the mechanic was able to work quicker than before, when he was alone. Slowly the prosthesis was taking on form, only a bit more was missing. If Kazuichi was correct, he should be finished by sunrise.

As both students were getting tired, they conversation started getting more relaxed. They were now talking like they had been friends for years and could talk about anything. It was strange how the human brain reacted when it was tired.

After a while the topic turned towards Sonia Nevermind. They had been talking about their classmates in general, but in the end it was mostly about their friends.

“Can I ask ya something?” Kazuichi asked, while he was screwing two parts together.

“What is it that you want to know?” was the answer that came from the alpha next to him.

“Since you are friends with Miss Sonia, do ya know why she doesn't like me? I always try to talk to her, but she always pushes me away, no matter what I do. I mean she never _said_ that she dislikes me, but not even I'm so stupid to not notice her dislike for me.”

Normally Kazuichi would never ask Tanaka such a question. It was way too personal in his opinion, but he was so relaxed right now that he simply didn't care.

“This is a difficult topic to discuss.” answered Tanaka, making Kazuichi look at him out of the corner of his eyes. “Why is that?”

“I do not wish to hurt you with the answer, Sharp Toothed One.” was the answer, making Kazuichi completely turn towards the other.

“Oh just spill it. I'm not going to cry.” Kazuichi stated. He just hoped that he would stay true to his word.

“Very well.” Tanaka agreed and started explaining.

“The thing that is keeping the She-Cat from liking you, is that she finds you simply annoying and, as she puts it, sees you like some kind of stalker, that won't leave her alone.”

Now this stung.

Whining Kazuichi turned away again, biting his bottom lip. “You could have said this at least a bit nicer.”

“As this is a complicated topic that is letting the Princess of Darkness fell unwell, I decided to say it bluntly.” Tanaka replied, not caring for the whining of the omega.

Kazuichi was aware that he was a bit clingy when he liked someone. Many people even called him worse things, but it never went this far that he was called a stalker.

This made Kazuichi think about his actions around the princess. Maybe he really was pushing it all too much. He never wanted to make Miss Sonia feel uncomfortable.

After a while, Kazuichi began talking again, breaking the silence. “Do ya know what I could do to make her like me more? I mean she doesn't have to go on a date with me, but I would like to be her friend.” Kazuichi explained. He was actually surprised over his choice of words. He wasn't sure why he declared that he wasn't technically after a date with the princess, but now that he had said it, he somehow meant it. While he still would be overjoyed over a date, he could be happy to be her friend.

“If you really wish to be the She-Cat's ally, than you should give her space. She is a very outgoing mortal, but likes her privacy nonetheless, so you should respect this.” Tanaka answered, “However if she then still decides to not engage in a friendship with you, you should give up on this and just let her be in peace.”

Tanaka was right with this, there was no denying it. Kazuichi should really try to give Miss Sonia more space and not follow her around all the time. Maybe then she would be willing to be his friend.

“Thank you.” Kazuichi said quietly, while working on the prosthesis.

“You are welcome, Tamer of Automations.”

 

Hours passed and Kazuichi couldn't even tell the time any more without looking at a clock. He could have just been looking at the time and forget it five minutes later. Luckily he was nearly finished with the prosthesis, only the last finishing touches were missing.

Due to their tiredness the students conversation topics started getting shorter and fewer, the more time passed. A few times the two were completely silent, Kazuichi working and Tanaka assisting. It wasn't a uncomfortable silence, at least Kazuichi didn't feel uncomfortable.

The mechanic was now completely immersed in his project. The only thing that really kept him going was his excitement of being nearly finished and a lot of coffee and energy drinks. He could hardly wait to see his and Tanaka's invention working.

“Can you give me an Allen key?” Kazuichi asked after a while of silence. However when no answer came he turned towards the breeder. “Tanaka?”

To his surprise the alpha had fallen asleep in his chair, his head leaning slightly to the side. Kazuichi thought for a moment to wake the other up, but then decided against it. He didn't want to disturb the breeder and it wasn't like Kazuichi really needed someone passing him his tools. Tanaka could sleep for a while; he deserved the rest.

Taking Tanaka's coat that was hanging on the coat-hanger, he carefully laid it onto the breeder's body, covering him and sheltering him from the lower temperatures.

A small smile on his lips, Kazuichi went back to his workbench and continued working on their project.

 

The sun was already rising on the horizon, when Kazuichi finally connected the last piece onto the artificial limp. It was finally finished after days and one whole night of work. He had been awake for 24 hours straight now. His body felt like lead and he was ready to just fall down onto the floor and sleep right where he was. But he still had class today.

Cleaning up in the lab and on his workbench, Kazuichi put the prosthesis safely away to prevent it from getting damaged, while he was away.

After everything was cleaned, he went to the still sleeping breeder and shook his shoulder gently.

“Tanaka, it's time to wake up. Class begins in a few minutes.”

The breeder slowly opened his eyes and moved his head to get the stiffness out of his neck.

“Is it already morning?” he asked tiredly. “I am sorry Tamer of Automations. It seems that I have fallen asleep while you have been working.”

“Don't sweat it.” Kazuichi waved the other off, before grinning proudly, “But listen. I'm finished now, so we can start with the next phase!”

“This is good news, Pink Haired One! I am impressed, you really do deserve the title of the Ultimate Mechanic.” Tanaka praised him and stood up from his chair. “Not let us go the our class, before the one that teaches us will get angry.”

Kazuichi blushed slightly at the compliment, but this had to be because of his tiredness and for no other reason than that.

After fixing themselves up for a bit, the two students went to their classroom where all the other students were already gathered.

While everyone else was working on their projects, Kazuichi had his head resting on his desk and was sleeping peacefully. He didn't notice what happened around him, as he was having a nice dream. He couldn't hear his classmates talking around him, nor did he realize that Saionji tried to draw on his face, only to be stopped by Tanaka.

“Let the Tamer of Automations rest, Devil Dancer.” the breeder demanded and sent the female away.

Kazuichi slept peacefully after all his hard work, while the breeder was watching over him and was making sure that nothing disturbed his sleep.

 

***

 

Today was the day were the deer would get its artificial limp. The prosthesis was finished since two days ago and underwent many tests to determine if it worked the way that Kazuichi had planned. It was a success. The veterinary praxis made many phone calls and assembled a whole team of experts to do the operation and connect the prosthesis to the animal.

The two ultimate students would be picked up in the morning by one of the assistants and would bring the prosthesis to the clinic. The veterinarians declared that they assumed the operation would take about half a day. Since both students wanted to see the deer after the operation they decided to stay in the clinic the whole time and maybe go into town for a while, to waste some time and maybe get something to eat. If everything went smoothly Kazuichi and Tanaka could see if the invention worked by the end of the day and the breeder could start to train the animal.

The mechanic really hoped that everything would work out.

 

Kazuichi had woken up before his alarm clock rang. He was excited and could hardly sleep the night before. Nothing gave him more joy than seeing his machines work. Ever since he finished the prosthesis he had been in a constant good mood and nothing could destroy it.

Looking at his clock he saw that he and Tanaka would be picked up in a while. Kazuichi quickly got dressed and while he was braiding his hair, his eyes happened to pass over the small calendar, where a red circle was marking a date one week from now.

It marked the start of his heat.

“I should get myself some pills soon.” Kazuichi thought. In that moment the doorbell rang and when the mechanic answered, the door revealed Tanaka who was there to pick him up.

“Let us leave, Sharp Toothed One. The assistant of healers will arrive soon.” Tanaka declared on which the other nodded.

Looking back at his calendar, he decided that he still had enough time. After all his heat would only start in one weeks time. He could get a packet of heat suppressants after he came back from the veterinarian praxis.

Grabbing his jacket and putting it on, Kazuichi followed the alpha, who was carrying the box with the artificial limp, out of the school where they were already awaited by the assistant.

After putting the artificial limp in the back of the car, everyone got in and the assistant started driving them to the clinic.

Kazuichi and Tanaka had been sitting in the back of the car and were talking together.

One thing was strange however. It was quite warm for the second half of autumn. At least Kazuichi thought so, as he opened his jacked again. When he had read the weather forecast earlier that morning it said that it would be cold today. Well it wasn't the first time that they were wrong, so Kazuichi only shrugged and ignored the warmth. He had more important things on his mind right now anyway.

 

Arriving at the veterinarian praxis they were already awaited by the whole specialists team that would do the operation. Greeting everyone Kazuichi gave them a last rundown how everything should be connected, using the notes that were provided by the Ultimate Neurologist.

Kazuichi and Tanaka went to see the deer a last time before everything started. Thanks to Gundham's help it was already able to stand on its remaining three legs and walk slowly. Though only for short distances.

When one of the surgeons came into the room, declaring that everything was prepared and they could start now, the two students petted the deer a last time before leaving the room.

Now Kazuichi started to get nervous, his hands turning sweaty with anticipation.

“Should we have a walk, Tamer of Automations?” Tanaka asked, “You seem to be more nervous than the hellish beast was before its operation started.”

Kazuichi nodded, “Good idea. And just to be clear, she had no idea what was happening, so no wonder that she was calm.”

After telling one of the workers that they should call either of them if something was wrong, the two students left the clinic.

The fresh air really helped Kazuichi calm down again and get his mind clear. Well mostly at least. However he noticed that even Tanaka seemed a little bit tense. At least the omega wasn't the only one.

 

For a while the two of them walked around town and looked at the many things that the shops had to offer. When one hour had passed, Kazuichi noticed that his legs were starting to get a bit weak.

“Do ya want to get something to eat?” Kazuichi asked the alpha next to him.

“A meal would be good idea now, so let us see what we can find.” answered the alpha and the two males started searching for a place they could get something to eat without ending up being poor. In the end they found a small stall and both bought themselves food.

As the stall had no seats where they could sit and it was quite busy in the town, Kazuichi and Tanaka decided to walk to the small park that was between the veterinary praxis and the town itself.

Arriving there the students both took a seat on a bench and started eating their food.

 

Eating the last bit of his food Kazuichi felt better. Somehow at least.

His gut was still twisting itself, due to his nervousness.

“For such cheep food it was still nice.” Kazuichi said while leaning back.

“I have to agree. I was expecting something worse.” the alpha agreed. He however didn't finish his food. Tanaka had decided to give the last of it to some birds that were in the park and now happily picked up the food that the breeder offered them.

Kazuichi watched the alpha feed the little birds that started gathering around them. His eyes were completely transfixed on the bigger male.

Now that the omega's attention was on the other, he began to notice the scent again. But now it was different.

„Did Tanaka always smell this good?” Kazuichi wondered. Well he did, but now it was just simply irresistible in the omega's eyes.

Sitting on the bench, Kazuichi started sniffing the air. He began to lean against the other until his face was buried against the alpha's neck, inhaling the alluring scent.

Tanaka completely froze at this, his face turning red. “T-Tamer of Automations?”

Kazuichi however couldn't answer. The scent was making his head spin and his body felt hotter by the minute.

He knew this feeling. The realisation hitting him like a bag of bricks.

“Tanaka.” Kazuichi nearly whimpered, “I think I'm in heat."


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all for the lovely comments. They really make my day every morning and I just can't stop smiling after reading them.

**Chapter 5**

 

 

Kazuichi was completely panicking now. His whole body was screaming for the alpha next to him; he wanted him and he wanted him now. Everything was burning inside and the omega was sure that only Tanaka could do something against this feeling.

The voice in his head was screaming to get away right now, just ignore that scent and go home as quickly as he could. However this voice got quieter with every breath he took until it became silent and his instincts have taken over.

Pressing his body against Tanaka's, Kazuichi clawed at the alpha's clothes, trying to get closer to the other male, to feel his body against his own. His body moved on its own, doing what it wanted, trying to climb on top of Tanaka's lap and just feel him.

Suddenly his body was pushed back in a quick motion.

“S-Sharp To..Toothed One!” Tanaka stuttered, his face just as red as Kazuichi's, “You have to come back to your senses and overcome your b-baser instincts.”

Kazuichi looked at the alpha who now held him at arms length. His senses? What was with his senses? Kazuichi couldn't concentrate any more.

 

“Do you have any of the medications which help against the urge of your natural instincts?” Tanaka asked. His voice was strained and his grip on the omega's shoulders hard, trying to hold the smaller male back but not hurt him while doing so.

Oh yeah, the heat suppressants. He didn't have any. This shouldn't be happening right now, there was still a whole week before his heat should start. Why did he have it now? And why was it so intense now? He had bad heats before, but those were in the beginning of his puberty, many years ago when his hormones were going crazy.

Trying to sort his thoughts out again Kazuichi took a deep breath. This did not help however. Tanaka's scent invaded his mind again. He had to stay focused.

Shaking his head, Kazuichi grabbed at his legs to have something to hold onto and to concentrate on something else than this intense heat in his body and the breathtaking scent from the other male.

“No.” Kazuichi managed to say. Slowly he got his thoughts together again. “T-This should not.. I should still have a week, so I didn't get anything yet.”

His body was burning up under his clothes and it felt like they were getting tighter by the minute. Kazuichi just wanted to take them off right now.

Wait, they were in the middle of a park. He couldn't do that.

“This is indeed bad.” Tanakas mumbled to himself, trying to find a solution.

Bad didn't describe it. The ache between Kazuichi's legs was becoming a huge problem for the omega and he had no way of doing anything against it. Out of reflex he pressed his legs together, trying to force it away and hide it. Tanaka's already crimson face deepened more, as the alpha was also aware of Kazuichi's predicament.

“We should get you back to your realm, as fast as possible.” the alpha declared. It was obvious that he had to force his voice to stay steady. Looking into the general direction of the veterinarian praxis Tanaka continued, “All the Healers of Beasts and their assistants are engaged in the operation of the three-legged beast, so it is highly unlikely that they will be able to escort us.”

Kazuichi tried to think something up, so that he could go back to the academy as soon as possible and get the heat suppressants before he completely lost his mind. With a slightly shaking hand he took out his cellphone and checked for the nearest bus stop that would take them back to Hope's Peak. The nearest one was 15 minutes away from them. Checking the time Kazuichi cursed his bad luck. The last bus left about five minutes ago and the next one was only due in one hour. Searching for an alternative they all gave the same answer. Either they were kinda far away or the next bus that could take them was not due for a while.

It was faster to just walk back the the academy, but this would take over half an hour.

“There... There are no buses.” Kazuichi's voice shook.

At this Tanaka started thinking. After a short moment, what felt like an endless eternity for Kazuichi, Tanaka gave the one solution that the mechanic didn't want to hear.

“It seems that he will have to walk back by foot.”

Kazuichis eyes widened. “What? We have to go through town! Do ya know how many alphas there will be running around?”

Every alpha that was near Kazuichi right now would be able to smell his pheromones, making them crave him. He didn't even want to know what would happen if he then smelled their pheromones. Even only the scent of the breeder was making him crazy already.

Tanaka started talking, pulling Kazuichi out of his thoughts.

“Do not worry Pink Haired One, a-as I, the great Overlord of Ice, will protect you from harm.” Tanaka tried to sound confident, but failed as his voice broke every few words.

Kazuichi grabbed his beanie and pulled it down. Great now he was horny and terrified.

 

After being sure that Kazuichi wouldn't try to jump Tanaka again at the first chance he got, the alpha finally let go of the other's shoulders. Standing up the breeder pulled his scarf over his face.

“Le-Let us go Tamer of Automations.”

Forcing his legs to move, Kazuichi got up. However his legs felt wobbly and were hardly holding his weight. It was going to be hell to walk back. But he had to, he couldn't stay here and he really had to do something against the aching in his lower body.

Noticing the omega's slight problem, Tanaka held his arm out. “Hold onto me, so that you will be able to walk without losing your strength.”

Normally Kazuichi would call the breeder some names for making such a suggestion and claim that he would never need his help. But right now this was a godsend. If it was just his hormones talking right now Kazuichi couldn't say. Taking the alpha's arm, Kazuichi clung onto it like a lifeline.

Slowly the two students made their way through the park.

 

“Just concentrate on your feet.” Kazuichi mumbled quietly to himself, “Just move one foot after the other.”

He just had to stay concentrated on moving. If he did just that, then everything would be fine. If he just concentrated on walking, then he could forget the feeling of his overheating lower body and the dampness between his legs, that only the alpha next to him could make go away.

Biting his bottom lip, Kazuichi shook his head. He really shouldn't think about Tanaka right now. It only made his problems worse.

Just how could the alpha stay so calm about this all? An omega in heat was clinging onto his arm, there just had to be some kind of reaction.

Kazuichi carefully looked up towards Tanaka and only now noticed the state that the breeder was in. Tanaka's breathing was shallow and his face was in a deep red. The alpha had his eyes turned away from the mechanic and his whole body was completely tense, his hands balled into fists and his knuckles turning white. Smelling the air the omega could tell that Tanaka's body was reacting strongly to the pheromones and he was trying everything to stay calm.

For a moment Kazuichi's legs felt weaker and he stumbled. The awareness that the alpha was reacting to Kazuichi made everything worse.

Stupid hormones. Stupid Heat. Stupid everything! The omega just wanted release from this burning in his body.

Licking his suddenly dry lips Kazuichi kept on walking, trying to ignore everything. The way his body was feeling right now and screaming to be touched, the alluring scent from the alpha next to him that was making him wish to just give into his instincts and the awareness that said alpha most likely had the same wish right now. He wanted to ignore everything, but he just couldn't. His instincts didn't let him.

 

A fence was separating the park from the town and Kazuichi gulped when they passed it. The town was busy and full of people, full of other alphas. His grip onto Tanaka's arm strengthened.

Kazuichi could still remember when he had just started getting his heat and it was still erratic in behaviour. The omega always got problems with alphas that wouldn't leave him alone whenever it suddenly started without any indication beforehand. Luckily they never did anything except say stupid things or follow him for a while, but it still scared the crap out of him. He really thought that he never would have to experience something like this again since he had gotten older and his hormones and heats became more regular.

Until now at least.

Now he had his heat a week too early, catching him unprepared and he had to walk right through a town.

“Do not worry. I will protect you from harm, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka reassured the other with a low voice.

He had to believe in Tanaka right now. The Ultimate Breeder had already protected the omega over the Halloween prank and they couldn't even stand each other at that time. Now they were friends, at least somehow, so Kazuichi could believe the other when he said that he would protect him.

 

Heads started turning as soon as Kazuichi passed them, all of them huge male and female alphas, all smelling the air. This was unpleasant for the mechanic. He wanted to hide in his room as fast as he could.

The students tried to stay away from bigger crowds as much as possible. It could end in a disaster if they straight up walked through a crowd. Also every alpha and omega would be aware that Kazuichi and, as far he could tell at least, Tanaka were both horny right now. This would be highly embarrassing for the both of them.

Walking was becoming more difficult at every step that Kazuichi took. Why did he have to be an omega and not something else? Luckily they had over the half of the route behind them already.

It was in that moment that both students started noticing the three alphas walking a short distance behind them. Hopefully this was only a coincidence and they just happen to walk into the same direction as the omega and the alpha. However after a few turns they were still following them, keeping an eye on Kazuichi and waiting for a chance, like hungry wolfs circling their prey. The three alphas started walking faster, slowly catching up with the two males.

This was bad. Kazuichi knew that Tanaka was quite strong and well-trained, but he wasn't sure if the breeder could keep three other alphas away. Especially since the type of alpha that followed an omega tended to be of the more aggressive type, thinking they could do everything they wanted just because they were alpha and therefore supposedly superior to other dynamics.

As soon as Tanaka noticed the other's discomfort from being followed by other alphas, he loosened Kazuichi's grip on his arm and instead put his arm around the omega, pulling him against his body. This made Kazuichi blush deeply, as this was a bland display of ownership over him.

To their luck this seemed to have worked, as the three alphas turned around and finally left the students alone.

“I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable now Pink Haired One, but fighting off these fiends would have been too big of a risk for you right now and would have only slowed us down.” Tanaka apologized, but did not move his arm again.

The omega only shook his head, not caring about this and instead leaned against the alpha. Tanaka's hand on Kazuichi's waist, they kept on walking.

 

The students could see Hope's Peak Academy in the distance. They were nearly there, but Kazuichi simply just couldn't walk any more. His legs felt weak and just couldn't support him any more, even if he was holding onto Tanaka.

“W-Wait.” Kazuichi gasped.

Stopping he took a step away from Tanaka and tried to breath again. The scent from the alpha was making his mind numb.

Pulling his jacket further down, Kazuichi pressed his legs together and leaned against a wall, as he even couldn't stand up any more.

Tanaka regarded the other, thinking about his possibilities. Even only something as simple as being looked at by the alpha made the ache become stronger now.

“With your predicament it is too big of a hardship for you to keep on walking, so we will have to use a different method. Do not frighten now.” Tanaka suddenly spoke and picked Kazuichi up without warning, carrying him like a bride on their wedding. “Since you have already proven to be highly resistant to the deadly poison that flows throughout my veins, this will have to work for the rest of the journey.”

His eyes widening, Kazuichi put his arms around Tanaka's neck to hold on.

“Y-You plan on carrying me?!” he shrieked surprised. Oh, but if his body didn't react positively at the display of strength. If he weren't lying in Tanaka's arms right now, Kazuichi was sure that his legs would really give away right now.

“Yes I do, as there is no other way to get you safely to your realm.” Tanaka mumbled and started walking. He was just as embarrassed about this, as Kazuichi was.

 

While this helped against their problem of walking any further, it gave the two another problem. They were now even closer than before, their necks and therefore they scent glands right under the other's nose. Tanaka's grip on the omega tightened more, pressing him flat against his strong chest. Kazuichi hid his face inside of Tanaka's neck, inhaling the scent. He wanted more. His breath had become shallow now. Kazuichi was completely overwhelmed by the sensation. Again his mind was overpowered by his instincts. Without thinking the omega tried to get even closer to the other. If only their clothes weren't in the way.

“T-Tanaka.” the omega whimpered into Tanaka's ear, making him faltered in his step.

The breeder tried his best to keep himself in check and get into the school, but Kazuichi didn't want him to.

Finally the two of them arrived inside of the academy and Tanaka walked as fast as he could up towards the hallway were their dorm rooms were located. None of them cared about the many students that were looking at them when they passed by.

Stopping in front of Kazuichi's door, Tanaka was out of breath. “Can you.. open the door to your realm, Tamer of Automations?”

However Kazuichi didn't listen. He didn't care any more where they were. It was too much for him. He wanted to be touched by Tanaka right now.

Adjusting the position from Kazuichi, Tanaka apologised before searching for the key inside of the omega's pockets. After finding them, he quickly opened the door and went inside.

 

Slowly Tanaka placed Kazuichi onto his bed. However the omega didn't let go of him. Instead he pulled the alpha into the bed and pinned him down. Before Tanaka was able to recover, Kazuichi climbed on top of him and looked at the alpha through half lidded eyes.

He wanted him now.

“S-Souda!” Tanaka's voice broke, “You have to get off right now, before I lose myself.”

The alpha's fists grabbed into the bedsheets, trying not to touch the other.

“I don't care.” Kazuichi didn't move. He wanted this and he wanted this badly.

“You are not thinking straight right now. You would regret this later on.” said Tanaka. This let Kazuichi stop for a moment. The other was right, he would.

Using the distraction of the other male, Tanaka grabbed Kazuichi and pushed him onto the bed, keeping him pinned down. However the alpha didn't move and was just holding the other down by the shoulders. Slowly his hands started moving downwards.

Just as his hands were a bit above Kazuichi's chest, the bigger male seemed to get back to his senses and quickly got up.

Trying to compose himself again, Tanaka pulled his scarf over his face, as he always did and tried to find his voice again. “Wait h-here... Tamer of Automations.” he said and left.

 

Now Kazuichi was alone. He just laid there on his bed, his breathing out of control. His whole body was feeling hot all over.

A few minutes later the door to his room opened again and Tanaka came back in again, holding out a packet of heat suppressants.

“Take these, Sharp Toothed One.”

Tanaka really went and got the pills for Kazuichi and that without being asked. Taking them carefully before he started loosing his control again, the omega quickly swallowed one. “Thank you.”

Nodding Tanaka made his way back to the door.

“I will leave now, to... let you calm down.” the alpha declared and left, leaving the omega alone.

Slowly Kazuichi's breathing started calming down, but his body was still in the same state.

“Need... I need to cool down.” Kazuichi declared to himself. Turning around he took his clothes off and started building a nest in his bed, since he didn't do it beforehand. Climbing into the nest, Kazuichi's hormones had mostly calmed down again thanks to the pill. Still his mind didn't follow as fast, as he just couldn't get one person of his mind, while he took care of himself, leaving him embarrassed and confused.

It just had to be his hormones talking.

 

***

 

Two days passed and Souda still remained inside his room, denying to come out because of his embarrassment, even if the pills stopped all the symptoms of his heat.

Hinata and Kuzuryu came over everyday, bringing him food and eating together with him. At the beginning Komaeda also wanted to visit the omega, but decided against it after Kamukura said that this would be a bad idea. Since Kazuichi took the pills only after his heat started, there was still a chance that he was able to react if an alpha was near him over the first few days.

 

Sitting on his bed, a ton of blankets around his body, Kazuichi relaxed while his two closest friends kept him company.

“Aren't you hot in there?” Kuzuryu asked and pointed at the many blankets, “I'm already fucking sweating by just looking at you.”

“Only a bit.” the omega shrugged. He felt safe in his nest, like he was sheltered from everything that was going on around him.

“But you will have to come out one day, Souda. You can't hide in here forever.” Hinata said. “Believe me, nobody is going to say anything to you.”

Just as Kazuichi wanted to retort something along the lines that out of all people Hinata should know how Kazuichi felt right now, he then noticed something strange about the sentence of his friend.

“Why would anybody say anything? I'm on sick leave and never told anyone why, except of the two of ya.”

This made Hinata looked shocked, like he was busted while doing something forbidden. Fuyuhiko however seemed to get annoyed about this.

“Now you did it you idiot. But you might as well tell him, as he is going to hear about it sooner or later.”

Now Kazuichi got nervous. Did the two students tell anyone except Kamukura and Komaeda what happened with Tanaka? If they did, he was going to beat them up!

“Well...” Hinata tried to find the right words, making the mechanic anxious. “The thing is... when you had your... ehm... problem two days ago, some people saw you.”

Kazuichi's eyes widened, the colour of his face leaving. This couldn't be good.

“Saw what?” he asked nervous. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know.

Hinata started playing with his tie, as it was suddenly the most interesting thing to ever exist. “They saw how Tanaka was carrying you, while you were hanging on his neck, what looked a bit... suggestive, and how you two vanished into your room. The problem was that... Nidai was also there, as he and Akane were waiting for you and wanted to know how the deer was. His reaction was quite telling as I understood from Hanamura, who was one of the witnesses.”

Fuyuhiko looked away, “This picture is still burned into my eyes.”

Kazuichi was sure that he just died a little inside. Now everyone thought that he and Tanaka had sex while the omega was in heat! This was the most embarrassing thing in his life, nothing could top that.

“Please tell me that Hanamura didn't tell anyone else!” Kazuichi screamed out of embarrassment.

Both students looked away, trying to ignore the question from the mechanic.

Oh god no.

“Did he tell Miss Sonia?!”

“Not directly.” Hinata answered, still trying to dodge the question.

“And what does that mean now?” Kazuichi asked. This was too much, this couldn't be.

Then Fuyuhiko finally gave an answer, “When class started the next day, the bastard went straight up to Tanaka and asked him if you were god in bed and how it was to fuck an omega in heat and that right in front of the fucking class.”

This made Kazuichi scream, pulling one of his blankets over his head. This just couldn't be true. Not only did they all think that he and Tanaka had sex, Miss Sonia was one of them!

“Don't worry.” Hinata quickly said, trying to calm Kazuichi down again, “Tanaka said what really happened and everyone believed him.”

 

Even if that was true, Kazuichi just wanted to hide behind a rock for the rest of his life. This was too much for him.

“Why did this happen? Something like this never happened, so why now?” the mechanic whined from between his many blankets, his face still hidden from his friends.

“I don't think you want to know the answer.” Hinata replied, even if it was a rhetorical question from the mechanic.

Lifting one of the blankets, Kazuichi looked at the other omega. “What?”

Quickly glancing at the beta next to him, Hinata picked his words carefully. “When you told me what happened, I was thinking about it and I'm sure that your 'problem' had something to do with this.”

What did Hinata mean? What problem?

Suddenly it hit Kazuichi. The reason why his heat came too early was because Kazuichi was hanging out with Tanaka nearly every minute. It was the fault of the stupid hamster lover!

Kazuichi only groaned and hid inside his nest again. This was the worst ever.

“Do I even want to know?” Kuzuryu asked with a confused voice.

 

More days passed and Kazuichi wasn't written of sick any more. He had to go to class again and face the others or Miss Yukizome would just drag him there. If he just pretended that nothing happened and walked into class like he normally would, hopefully nobody would say a thing.

Standing in front of the classroom, Kazuichi braced himself and after taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked in. Greeting everybody like he normally does, he took a seat at his desk and tried to ignore all the eyes that were on him.

But nobody said anything to him. At least Hinata was right in that point.

The door opened again soon after and the last two missing students walked in. Miss Sonia and Tanaka, who were talking to each other. Kazuichi couldn't even look at the two any more, it was just too embarrassing. However since they all still had to keep on working on their projects, all the groups had to sit together. This included Kazuichi and Tanaka, who were only sitting at one desk and didn't talk one single word. They didn't even look at each other.

Luckily Kazuichi only had to write down his notes for the presentation on the fair, for when people started asking questions about the artificial limp itself, and since no one said anything he simply assumed that everything worked fine with the deer's leg. One day before the school fair would begin, the vets had planed to bring the deer to the academy and let it stay on the farm over the time where the school fair would take place. Kazuichi would then do a check-up the prosthesis one last time, just to make sure that everything went smoothly. At least if the two of them managed to talk by then.

The whole day just didn't end, it was like the clock in the classroom was mocking him and deliberately moved slowly.

Leaning back in his chair, Kazuichi started staring into space. He only had a bit more to go before Miss Yukizome would dismiss them for the day. Some of his classmates were gone to work on their projects somewhere else and others, like Kazuichi and Tanaka, were still in the classroom to prepare their presentations and rehearse what they would say. Maybe he and Tanaka should also rehears a bit, but this would mean that they had to talk and Kazuichi wasn't sure that his voice would work right now. The memory was still burned into his mind and he was sure that he would still remembered this on his deathbed.

It somehow was a bit of a shame. Even if Kazuichi thought that Tanaka was extremely weird and, if he was honest with himself, was jealous that the breeder and Miss Sonia were friends, it was still fun to talk to him. They had become something like friends over the last few weeks where they had to spent time together and one single incident made everything tense between them again.

 

The school bell rang and ended class for the day. Everyone started packing they stuff together and left the classroom one after the other. Since all of Kazuichi's closer friends were already gone hours ago to work, the mechanic didn't have to wait for anyone before leaving.

When Kazuichi left the classroom he started walking slower and slower, until he stopped completely only a few meters away from the classroom door.

“Ah damn it!” Kazuichi complained to himself and turned around, going back into the classroom. Just as he thought, Tanaka and Miss Sonia were still talking to each other.

Going up towards them, Kazuichi grabbed Tanaka by the arm, “I'm sorry mMiss Sonia, but I need to talk to him, so excuse us please.” and pulled Tanaka out of the room.

“Tamer of Automations, what are you doing pulling me, the Overlord of Ice, around the school like some kind of toy?” Tanaka asked, his voice carrying his confusion while his brows were furrowed. However he didn't stop the smaller male.

“Just shut up for a minute, Hamster-chan!” Kazuichi retorted and kept on walking until they were alone.

Stopping Kazuichi looked up towards the other.

Still confused about the mechanic's sudden behaviour Tanaka spoke up. “Will you tell me now what you are trying to accomplish with-”

“Look, I'm sorry.” Kazuichi interrupted him.

This left Tanaka dumbfounded. Before the breeder could say anything more, Kazuichi continued.

“For last week I mean. I completely lost it and nearly did something really bad, so I'm sorry for that. Because of me the others started thinking shit about us and ya had to correct them, which I'm sure wasn't very pleasant for ya. So I'm sorry for that too.”

Kazuichis cheeks were burning up and he had to try his best to keep his eyes on the other male.

“There is no need for apologies, Pink Haired One.” Tanaka replied, making Kazuichi confused. “I am completely aware of the natural urges that can occur in both of our dynamics and therefore I do know that you had no control over yourself, so there is no need to apologise. However I must admit that even someone as powerful as I was a bit overwhelmed by this whole incident. I also did not anticipate that the ones that share our realm of learning would see us and perceive this situation the wrong way, but it was easily dealt with, so our reputation remains the same as before.”

At the last part Tanaka also got a little bit red in his normally pale face.

“Ah yeah, Hinata and Kuzuryu told me about that.” Kazuichi said, scratching the back of his head. “And I still have to thank ya for your help, so thanks.” He didn't mention that he was also thankful that Tanaka was able to hold himself back, when Kazuichi couldn't.

“I did promise you that I would protect you from harm Tamer of Automations, so I did just that. But you are welcome.” Tanaka answered.

“But I really have to admit, I was wrong about ya.” Kazuichi then said, a grin on his face, “Ya are cooler than I thought.”

This made Tanaka also grin slightly. “I have to return your compliment, Tamer of Automations. You are quite a good ally when you are not talking utter nonsense.”

“Hey! That's not nice!” Kazuichi complained, “I'm trying to become your friend here!”

“You have a weird way of doing this, as I do not believe that screaming at other people is going to help.” Tanaka mocked the other student.

“Yeah what ever.” Kazuichi retorted before holding out his hand, “So, shall we stop fighting each other all the time?”

At this Tanaka regarded the other's hand, before taking it. “With this a pact is sealed.”

“Good.” Kazuichi grinned. “But ya are still weird, Hamster-chan.”

The nickname made Tanaka's brows furrow, at which Kazuichi only laughed.

 

Now Kazuichi finally felt better. He had said what he wanted to say and was now actually friends with Tanaka.

“Anyway, did ya go back to the clinic after dropping me off in my room?” he then asked, since they never have talked about this topic over the whole time.

However Tanaka only got awkward at this. “No... As I was... occupied, I did not find the time to go back before the next day had started.”

“Oh...” ignoring that insinuation, Kazuichi just continued. “So how is the deer? Did it accept the prosthesis?”

“She did in fact. The Healers Of Beasts have told me that as soon as she had woken from her slumber she started moving the mechanical limp like it was her own.” explained Tanaka.

“Really? Can she walk now? And how does the leg move?” Kazuichi started getting excited to hear that his and Tanaka's invention worked.

“At the beginning she did have a few problems, as her wound was still new and her balance was off, but after careful training and guidance she is now able to walk like before the faithful day. You really did great work, Tamer of Automations. Without you and your abilities this would never have been possible.” Tanaka praised the other.

Kazuichi couldn't wait to see the animal again.

 

Later that day Kazuichi was lying in his bed and chatted with Leon. The beta knew about the whole incident with Kazuichi's heat and was pleased when he heard that the other had talked with Tanaka and finally decided to stop with they constant banter.

While chatting about it, the mechanic began thinking about the whole thing again. While it still was highly embarrassing that he tried to get into the alpha's pants, it began to lessen since the moment he talked with said alpha.

However only now that Kazuichi thought about it again, did he notice something that had happened all those days ago. Tanaka had actually called Kazuichi by his name for the first time since they know each other. No nicknames or anything, just Souda.

Even after saying goodnight to Leon and turning his laptop off, Kazuichi was still thinking about this. The alpha had most likely not even noticed it, so Kazuichi decided to not mention this to anyone.

 

***

 

The day of the school fair came closer. All the students started preparing everything, from building small stands to present what they have worked on, cleaning and decorating the school, and doing last checks on their respective projects.

Kazuichi was in the labs with some of his upperclassmen, cleaning the machines and doing some maintenance while he was at it, while some others were starting to decorate everything in there. Tanaka was inside of the farm and took care of the animals there, to make sure that everything was safe for when the guests came the following day.

The two students had build their stand, where all the blueprints and notes would be displayed later on, next to the farm so that the guest could see the deer on the field and observe how it was able to walk with the artificial limp. Kazuichi would explain everything technical, while Tanaka would take care of the animal, guiding it when it was inspected and maybe answer questions if some of the guests wanted to know more about the animal itself.

After finishing the maintenance on the last machine, Kazuichi went to his workbench and cleaned everything up on there, putting all his tools away before they got lost. Just as the mechanic packed the last tool into his toolbox, he saw Tanaka through the window who just left the farms after finishing to check on the animals that lived in there.

Opening the window, Kazuichi leaned out and shouted to the other, “Hey Tanaka, wait!” This made Tanaka stop and look up to the other. Kazuichi grabbed his toolbox and ran outside to the other student. A bit out of breath Kazuichi stopped in front of the breeder.

“I just finished up there. Is everything ready here?”

“Indeed.” Tanaka nodded, “All the hellish beasts are well prepared for when the invited mortals will arrive.”

“That's good.” the mechanic grinned, “And when will the deer arrive?” he then asked.

“The Healers of Beasts gave me to understand that they would arrive with the Three-legged Beast shortly. I was just on the way to greet them.” the breeder answered.

“Then let's get her.” Kazuichi declared and went to the front entrance, the other male following him.

 

The two students waited at the entrance to the academy and talked to each other.

Kazuichi leaned against the stone fence and had his hands behind his head. “And are you expecting anyone tomorrow?”

At this question the breeder shook his head, keeping a look out for when the vets arrived, “No, I do not. What about you Sharp Toothed One?”

“No, me neither.” Kazuichi answered. At least he really hoped so. Most students expected their family members to turn up, however Kazuichi dreaded this possibility. He really didn't want to see his father tomorrow. Or any other day for that matter. The omega didn't sent an invitation to his old man, but there was still a small chance that he heard about the school fair from somewhere, since the fair hosted by Hope's Peak Academy was always big in the news. People from every part of Japan tented to visit on this day, just to admire the academy and what it did.

“They have arrived.” Tanaka then said and Kazuichi saw in that moment a car drive onto the school grounds, an animal trailer attached at the back, and stop next to the students. After opening the window the two saw one of the vets that helped to attach the artificial limp. Greeting the vet, Kazuichi and Tanaka then guided the car towards the back until it stopped next to the farm.

Kazuichi prepared everything so that he was able to inspect the leg, while Tanaka and the vet carefully helped the deer out of the trailer and into the farm itself.

The mechanic was nearly euphoric when he saw how the leg moved as the deer walked up towards him. The prosthesis moved just like its real legs and the copper and bronze colouring that he used for the outer body merged perfectly with the deer's fur colour. The uneven ground from the lawn and the hard surface from the building didn't bother the animal in the slightest. It was awesome to watch.

Saying goodbye to the vet, Kazuichi started inspecting the leg while Tanaka made sure that the animal stayed still and doesn't try to kick the mechanic again like the last time. Moving every joint, he saw that they all worked perfectly fine and that no water or dirt came past the protective coating.

Kazuichi couldn't await the next day, when he and Tanaka were able to present their work.

 

The gates weren't even opened yet on the next day and there were already hundreds of people standing in front of the school. The same huge guy that checked Kazuichi's invitation letter on the first day – if Kazuichi remembered correctly, he was called Sakakura or something along the lines – was standing behind the closed gates with his subordinates and kept everyone off the school grounds until the school fair would officially begin. Seeing the huge crowd, Kazuichi got a bit nervous. They were more than he expected. However this was Hope's Peak, so he was sure that this was normal. Otherwise they wouldn't have their own security team.

“Are you feeling unwell, Tamer of Automations?” Tanaka came up to the mechanic who was just staring out of the window.

“There are way too many people.” Kazuichi played nervously with his beanie, while the rest of the class cleaned the last bit of they classroom.

“What did you expect?” Kuzuryu shoved a box into the mechanic's arms, “Now stop spacing out and work you lazy bastard.”

“Hey, take that back!” the mechanic complained at the insult, but still continued with cleaning nonetheless.

One hour later the gates were opened and all the guests entered Hope's Peak Academy.

 

It was a huge onrush of people all throughout the academy. News reporters were interviewing the students and teachers, international firms were trying to recruit the students after inspecting the many works and others were just marvelling at the sheer complexity of the academy.

As soon as the first visitors arrived at the farm, Kazuichi could hardly take a breath without being asked another question about his and Tanaka's invention. CEOs from huge firms all praised the mechanic, trying to recruit him after his graduation and trying to buy the rights for the prosthesis. However since Hope's Peak Academy had most of the patents while Kazuichi still was a student there, he wasn't able to sell the rights to them, even if he wanted to. Still it was awesome to have so many people offering him jobs already for when he graduates in two and a half years. He just had to pick his favourite firm at the end and he was all set for life.

After finishing another interview with yet another representative of a firm, Kazuichi was finally able to take a short brake. Sitting down on the fence he watched how Tanaka was proudly showing off his skills with the many animals to some of the guests. They were all completely captivated by the tricks the animals were able to show off thanks to the Ultimate Breeder. However the main focus still stayed on the deer, which was happily eating some fruits.

Suddenly an arm found its way around Kazuichi's shoulders, making him nearly fall off out of surprisement.

“What the?” he turned around to the person now standing next to him. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

“Hey dude, what's up?” It was Leon, together with Masaru.

“Leon! Masaru!” Kazuichi beamed at his friends, “Why are ya here?”

“Leon Oniichan and I wanted to surprise you!” Masaru exclaimed and hugged the mechanic. This made Kazuichi's eyes tear up, but he quickly wiped them away again.

“Thanks guys. It's great to see ya.”

“No thing dude.” Leon then said, “But damn this place is huge. Masaru and I had to search the whole place for you. At the end I just asked one student for the nerd with the pink hair and they pointed us here.”

“Hey, this isn't nice!” Kazuichi complained, but the other only laughed, patting him on his shoulder.

“Whatever.” The redhead then leaned a bit closer to the mechanic, “So, where is he?”

For a moment Kazuichi was confused who his childhood friend meant, but when it hit him he only glowered at the beta. “You came all the way here and the first thing ya want to see is Tanaka?”

“Well yeah.” Leon grinned, “I have to meet the guy who stole my bro's heart.”

At this Kazuichi hit his friend on his head, while mildly cursing at him. Masaru on the other hand was only confused and wanted to know about who the older two males were talking about.

After the friends finished they little bickering with each other, Leon then changed to topic. “So Souda, now show us what you build. You have been talking all the time about this leg thing, so now I want to see it.”

“Sure.” Kazuichi grinned and turned towards the field on the other side of the wooden fence, calling out towards the breeder. “Tanaka, can ya and the deer come over here for a second?”

Guiding the deer towards the fence where the three males waited, Tanaka went up to them. “You summoned us, Tamer of Automations?”

“Yeah, can you show those two the prosthesis?” Kazuichi asked the breeder.

“This is an easy task for someone with my power.” the other male replied and gave the deer a hand signal. At this the animal turned around, showing of his new hide leg and moving it like many times before. The two cousins were impressed by this and praised the work the other two put into the prosthesis and the deer, but after a short while Leon turned back to the black haired teen.

“So, you are Tanaka? I heard quite a lot about you from Souda.”

“You are correct. I am the great Overlord of Ice, Gundham Tanaka.” he grinned proudly, his four hamsters climbing out of his scarf and posing together with their owner. Crossing his arms again, Tanaka's grin turned into a confident smile. “It seems that my reputation with you mortals is growing steadily.”

Leon's face said it all. He was already overwhelmed by the weird alpha. “Wow, you weren't kidding Souda.”

“Now may I know who you two fiends are?” Tanaka asked and eyed Leon's arm, that was still around Kazuichi's shoulders.

“Those two are Leon and Masaru, my friends from back home.” Kazuichi explained happily. He had already told the breeder about his two best friends, so the other understood quickly. However Tanaka still didn't really seem pleased about this.

“Well he is bad with new people.” Kazuichi thought to himself and shrugged slightly.

 

Masaru was still staring up at the breeder, who on the other hand seemed to get nervous, not knowing what to do with the kid.

“Is something the matter with you, small mortal?” Tanaka asked and tried to suppress his nervous reaction. Kazuichi had to nearly laugh at the face of the normally overconfident alpha, who was now unsure what to do.

“Are those your hamsters?” Masaru asked with the typical interest of a child.

When Tanaka nodded, all the hamsters run onto his outstretched hands. “Those four proud warriors are the Four Dark Devas of Destruction.”

“They are so cool!” the smaller redhead said excitedly, “Can I pet them?”

That his four hamsters were praised made Tanaka grin proudly. “If they let you, then yes you may pet them. But be careful to not hurt either of their mortal forms, as their wrath will be devastating for you Young Mortal.”

Carefully Masaru started petting the four hamsters, who seemed to enjoy the attention. “They are soft.”

Kazuichi however was just dumbfounded. Every time he had tried to touch them, the hamsters bit him. Even after all this time he still wasn't able to pet them, but Masaru managed it at the first try? Kazuichi tried and failed so many times, that he had just given up completely in the end.

“Do you have any more?” Masaru then asked, “And is that deer yours?”

“Yes, I do have more hellish beasts under my command. However this creature is not one of them, as I only take care of her for a short while, before she moves to a new home.” Tanaka answered while regarding the deer.

 

Masaru started asking the breeder many questions about the animals that lived on the school grounds. Meanwhile Kazuichi and Leon were catching up. The two friends didn't see each other for months now, only able to keep contact over chats and calls. It was great to see his best friend again after all this time.

“Say, when are you finished here?” Leon asked after a while, “I wanna see the rest of the school and say hi to Nekomaru.”

“Not sure, but I think I could go now. There weren't that many important people here for a while now that wanted to ask things.” Kazuichi thought out loud. It was up to the students themselves how they wanted to managed their presentations. Most of their classmates decided beforehand to split the work, one staying to present everything while the other could take a brake and then swap later on. This tactic however was a bit hard for Tanaka and Kazuichi, as both had no idea how they should explain what the other did and how they did it.

Suddenly Tanaka spoke up, catching the attention of the two friends. “As the three-legged beast needs food to collect more energy, we could take a short brake from our obligation to this realm. We just need to offer some food first.”

“Awesome.” Kazuichi grinned happily and climbed over the small wooden fence to get on the side where Tanaka and the deer were standing. Leon and Masaru, with the help of his older cousin despite him saying he could do it on his own, followed and all four went into the farm building. The deer was led into an empty stable where its food was already provided and it started to eat, while the breeder closed the stable door behind it.

“Whoa is that a real bear?” Masaru suddenly exclaimed and stared over one of the enclosures. Leon had to laugh and went to his smaller cousin.

“Of course not, why should there-” he then stopped talking when he saw Grizner who was taking a nap inside her enclosure. “Souda... There is a bear in here.”

“I told you so.” Kazuichi went up towards the two cousins, “Ya didn't want to believe me when I said that it was a bear that bit me.”

Tanaka followed Kazuichi. “This is Grizner, one of the warriors that occupy this realm.” At the mention of her name, the bear lifted her head and looked at the four males. Masaru was excited to see a real-life bear, while Leon wasn't that happy about the prospect. However Grizner didn't really seem to care about the four humans and just laid down again, resuming her nap. Kazuichi was glad about this, since he didn't really want to be near the animal again after his last encounter with her. He was lucky that he still had his hand.

“So before we wake her again.” Kazuichi then spoke up, “Should we go now?”

 

The school was completely busy. Everywhere were people running around, making the four males nearly lose each other a few times while they looked at all the stalls. In the end Leon took Masaru by the hand and they all tried to stay as close to the others as possible.

“Maybe we could sit down somewhere?” Leon proposed. After they all agreed, the four searched for a place where they could rest for a while. However most places with benches and chairs were already taken by guests and students alike.

“There!” Masaru suddenly shouted out and let go of Leon's hand to run towards a set of empty chairs. Just before another group was able to reach the seats, Masaru jumped on one and grinned victorious, “I was here first so go away!”

This wasn't really the nicest thing to do, but at least it worked so Kazuichi was glad. And it wasn't like someone would complain with an eight year old. Leon quickly followed his younger cousin, since he was responsible for the young alpha and therefore had to look after him. As soon as Leon took a seat next to his cousin, Kazuichi and Tanaka caught up. Since the two didn't have to look after anyone they didn't really start running. Due to his bigger size, Tanaka was able to walk a bit faster and thus was able to sit down before Kazuichi arrived. Just as Kazuichi wanted to walk to one of the last empty seats a passing person bumped into the mechanic, making him stumble and fall down, right onto Tanaka's lap.

“Hey, watch it!” Kazuichi screamed after the unknown person. “That stupid idiot could at least apologise after sending me flying.” he then mumbled angrily.

“Sharp Toothed One?” Tanaka suddenly exclaimed, making Kazuichi turn his head towards him.

Finally noticing that he was sitting on the other, the mechanic awkwardly scratched the back of his head, his cheeks turning slightly red. “Oh sorry about that.”

“Souda Oniichan,” Masaru looked at the mechanic, “is he your boyfriend or why are you sitting on him?”

This made Kazuichi quickly jump off the breeder out of embarrassment, while the other looked shocked at the suggestion.

“He isn't my boyfriend!” Kazuichi complained with a red face, while Leon nearly fell off his chair laughing at the whole situation. Masaru only puffed out his cheeks out of embarrassment for being wrong.

“Then don't sit on him...”

 

Just as everyone began to relax, Masaru leaned towards his older cousin. “Leon Oniichan, I'm hungry.”

“What? We just went past so many food stalls and now you want food, after we sat down?” Leon groaned.

“I was looking around and wasn't hungry then.” the youngest pouted, making Leon sigh.

“Okay, just wait here.” Leon got up and turned towards Souda, “Will you come with me to get some of those waffles that we just saw?”

“Sure.” Kazuichi got up to accompany his friend. However just as he got up, Tanaka also stood up and looked at red haired teen.

“You stay with your small relative and watch over him. The Tamer of Automations and I will get the food that you wish for, as it is free for the students of this realm of learning.” and went back into the crowd. A bit baffled, Kazuichi only shrugged and followed the breeder, while Leon sat down again.

While the two students got waffles for the four of them, the mechanic was wondering why the breeder so suddenly decided to go instead of letting Leon fetch the food. Thinking about it, the most likely reason was that Tanaka simply didn't want to watch some unfamiliar kid. It at least sounded plausible in Kazuichi's mind.

After getting their food a voice called out, catching the students attention.

“Tanaka and Souda. It's nice to see you.”

That voice made Kazuichi turn immediately. It was Miss Sonia who was now standing next to the two males.

“Hello Miss Sonia.” Kazuichi smiled happily at seeing the princess.

Tanaka also greeted the blond female, “It is also a pleasure to see you, Princess of Darkness.”

Miss Sonia gave a sweet smile and looked at the Ultimate Breeder. “I was looking for you Tanaka. I found a booth that displays a collection of materials that one could use for different rituals. It could really interest you.” She was beaming at the thought of the things that were displayed. Kazuichi however had no interest in seeing something as creepy like ritual materials. But he had to be honest, normally he would automatically ask if he could join them, just to spent time with Miss Sonia. However his friends were waiting for him and Kazuichi really tried to follow Tanaka's advice and leave the princess some space.

“As tempting this offer is, I have to decline as I have to preform my duties.” Tanaka then answered to the invitation, making Kazuichi look surprised up at the breeder.

“That's a shame.” Miss Sonia was a bit glum at this, but kept her smile on her lips, “Maybe we can look at them another time. I will see you two later then.” and left.

Kazuichi was still confused. He was sure that Tanaka would immediately leave at the prospect of looking at the display together with the Ultimate Princess. And what duties did the breeder talk about? The were on a break so he didn't have to look after the deer or anything of that kind.  
“Are you coming, Tamer of Automations? Your allies are waiting for us.” Tanaka said, making Kazuichi nod and follow the alpha back to the chairs where Leon and Masaru were waiting.

 

Kazuichi talked with his friends, not even noticing how much time passed. After a while Nidai noticed the group and joined them, together with Akane. Interestingly Masaru seemed way more exited to see the Ultimate Team Manager again, than Leon was. Kazuichi reckoned that it was because the baseball star got scolded by his former coach for always ditching his training, especially after Nidai left to attend Hope's Peak Academy.

However it was now the time for Kazuichi and Tanaka to be scolded by Nidai. “Shouldn't you two go back to you project? You have been on break long enough already.”

“Ah yeah.” the mechanic laughed awkwardly, “Ya are right.” They did plan to go back to the farm over a whole hour ago.

Standing up, Kazuichi looked at his friends. “I will see ya later then.” At this Tanaka also stood up and the two students left the group.

When they arrived at the farm and let the deer out of the stable, Kazuichi asked what he was wondering about since they met the princess. “Say Tanaka, why didn't ya go with Miss Sonia? I thought ya liked this occult stuff.”

The question somehow made Tanaka flinch so slightly, that the mechanic nearly didn't notice it. “As you are my partner on this day, I decided to remain by your side. Also I still have to fulfil my promise to keep you safe, since you foolish mortal are not able to do this alone most of the time.”

“Hey!” Kazuichi now shouted, “Are you trying to mock me or what?”

What was it always with this guy? Kazuichi never understood him, even after spending the last whole month with Tanaka for nearly every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who expected something more 'nsfw' with the heat. But let me just say this, Souda and Gundham still have over 2 years of school before them ;)


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so late, but I had a bit of stress at the beginning of the week and thus didn't find the time to write

**Chapter 6**

 

 

The everyday life inside of Hope's Peak Academy has returned now that the school fair was officially over. All of the staff and students went after their normal school life again; going go classes, learning new stuff, working and hanging out with friends after school. The same applied to class 77. The only difference now was that the students tended to stay inside more, as the temperatures started falling more and more and hitting the freezing point with the approach of winter.

Kazuichi really couldn't understand how some students were easily able to go outside into the cold everyday. One of them being Tanaka, who went to the farms everyday without fail. When the two of them happen to see each other while the Ultimate Breeder was on the farm and the Ultimate Mechanic in the laboratories, they usually had short conversations through the open window in the lab and this was already way too cold in Kazuichi's mind. How could the other stand this for hours?

 

Everyday was the same relaxing procedure, until one day when Miss Sonia came into class with a tiny package in her hand. It was inside a pretty wrapping paper and decorated with a small bow.

Kazuichi had been playing a video game against Hinata and Nanami when the princess entered the classroom and she went right up to Tanaka, who was busy tending his four hamsters. Miss Sonia then held the package out towards him.

“I wish you a happy birthday, Tanaka.” she said happily.

Kazuichi felt left out and a bit jealous when he saw how the beautiful princess gave Tanaka a present, until he realised what exactly she had said to the alpha. He quickly turned towards the breeder and the princess, nearly letting his gaming console fall to the floor in the process.

“Wait a minute.” Kazuichi starred at Tanaka, “It's yar birthday today?”

The breeder got a bit flustered when he saw the present that was presented to him and took it awkwardly. “Thank you for this offering Princess of Darkness. I really appreciate this gift.” His attention then turned towards the Ultimate Mechanic. “Indeed, on this date, 18 years prior, I was born into this world.”

“And why didn't ya tell me? If I knew, I would at least got you something.” Kazuichi grumbled. Tanaka told Miss Sonia about his birthday, but didn't mention it towards the mechanic. They were supposed to be friends now.

But Kazuichi knew it from the beginning. Tanaka was after Miss Sonia and that's why he told her about his birthday and not him, so that she would get him a present!

“The reason that the She-Cat knows about my date of birth, is because she asked me a while ago, unlike you Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka answered to the whining male.

“Yes. We were having a discussion about horoscopes and how one can read them. As I wanted to try it out, I asked if I could read Tanaka's horoscope.” Miss Sonia continued the explanation with excitement, but then turned back towards the breeder, “Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this present, Tanaka.”

While Tanaka unwrapped the gift, some sort of crystals that Miss Sonia claimed where good for spiritual healing, everyone that was present inside the classroom congratulated the Ultimate Breeder to his birthday. However Kazuichi was still a bit annoyed over the fact that his so called friend didn't tell him anything.

“Ehm Souda... you are aware that you lost while you were talking with Tanaka and Sonia?” Hinata said while trying to suppress his grin.

“What?” Kazuichi quickly turned back to his game, seeing the words 'You lose' on the screen. “Hey ya two could have at least paused the game!”

“Well, you didn't and neither Chiaki nor I turned away while playing to talk with people.” Hinata replied, making Kazuichi groan while Nanami chuckled.

 

Later that day Kazuichi was still annoyed at the Ultimate Breeder. He just felt stupid now, that he didn't know beforehand and couldn't prepare something for Tanaka. The omega knew the birthdays of all his other friends.

“Stupid Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi grumbled to himself, while he went towards his dorm room after finishing working inside the labs.

“You are complaining too much. It's annoying” came a voice suddenly from next to the mechanic, making him jump. It was Kamukura, who just seemed to materialised out of nowhere as always.

“Ya really need to stop doing that!” the scared mechanic shrieked and held his chest, like his heart would burst out any second. How did that guy always manage that to be this unnoticeable? Kamukura could easily be the Ultimate Spy and as far Kazuichi could guess, that guy most likely had that skill in his never-ending repertoire of talents. Someone should really examine the black haired teen's brain and find out if that guy really was a human being and not some kind of god-like experiment conducted by crazy scientists.

Kamukura didn't really react to Kazuichi's complains, except of shrugging his shoulders lightly.

“Why are ya listening to me anyway?” the mechanic overcame his shock quickly and composed himself again.

“I happen to go back to my own room and heard you mumbling for a while now.” Kamukura stated matter-of-factly, “And it started to annoy me, so I decided to say something.”

The Ultimate Hope was as sociable as ever it seemed. Kazuichi sighed at this, “Well I'm annoyed, so I complain.”

“I am aware, so do something against it.” the alpha went past the other male and went towards his own room, “If you keep on complaining nothing will be done.” and walked inside.

This left Kazuichi baffled. What was going on with Kamukura? Either the normally unsociable teen, that never showed interest in other people, was trying to be nice and helpful to Kazuichi or he was being a huge dick. The mechanic wasn't sure which was the case. Shrugging he went into his own room.

 

The encounter with Kamukura was still on Kazuichi's mind. Assuming that the other student wasn't being a dick, he may be right with what he said. As long as the omega kept on complaining he couldn't stop feeling guilty for not even thinking about asking the other when his birthday was. He hasn't even wished the other a happy birthday after finding out. Kazuichi wanted to hit his head against a wall. Stupid ego of his.

God, he was an idiot.

While he was relaxing in his room, the mechanic thought about his options. He could still get him something for his birthday, even if it was a bit late now. But what he could give the other was the question. Kazuichi was already having a hard time finding something for Hinata's and Kamukura's upcoming birthday next month and now he had to quickly find something for the breeder. At least it was easy to get gifts for Leon, but that was most likely due to the fact that Kazuichi knew him for most of his life, unlike the twins and the hamster lover.

After changing his clothes, the mechanic lied down into his bed and crossed his arms behind his head. Closing his eyes, Kazuichi started thinking.

“What could I do?” he asked himself quietly, his voice being the only thing that gave the dark room any sound.

Slowly his eyes fell closed, his mind steadily drifting into sleep. In that moment he had an idea for Tanaka's birthday, even if it was late.

“The weirdo better be thankful.” Kazuichi mumbled barely audible to himself as he fell asleep. Tomorrow he would start preparing everything.

 

***

 

Kazuichi had been running around for hours now. It was harder than he thought it would be. Next time he really shouldn't go with plans that he thought up when he just fell asleep. Well it was too late now.

Walking down the hallways of the academy, together with Hinata and Komaeda, the mechanic was having a conversation with his friends.

“Do you think this would work?” Kazuichi asked the other two students, folding his arms behind his head.

“I can try doing it.” Hinata answered, looking towards his boyfriend. “What about you?”

Komaeda smiled at this. “It would be an honour being able to help you create such wonderful hope.”

Just as always the mechanic was at loss of words, because of his weird classmates. Komaeda and his strange love for hope. Kazuichi would bet that the guy had an altar or something to worship hope. How did Hinata stand this all the time?  
“Thank ya... But please don't talk so weird about it.” Kazuichi managed to say at the strange antics of the luckster. He really had no idea what hope had to do with anything, but as long as it made the white haired teen happy.

At this moment none other than Tanaka came up towards the three students, making Kazuichi completely tense up.

“Greetings mortals.” Tanaka said to the three students and then turned towards the mechanic, “Tamer of Automations, I need your assistants at one matter that acquires your specific talent.”

“Oh ehm, geez...” Kazuichi started to stammer, while awkwardly scratching the back of his head, “I would love to help, but I kinda got something to do... so, maybe later. Sorry.” He couldn't even look the breeder in the eye any more. He was really bad at lying.

Before Tanaka was able to reply, Kazuichi grabbed Hinata and Komaeda by their hands and quickly left, leaving the other behind.

 

Over the next few days Kazuichi had the same problem. Whenever the breeder came up to talk to him, the mechanic had to excuse himself and leave immediately. The biggest problem was that it was obvious that the omega was lying about what he had to do all the time. In the end Kazuichi completely stopped with coming up with excuses and just avoided the other completely. It wasn't the nicest thing to do, but the easiest.

If only he didn't feel like shit because of it.

While Kazuichi was going back to his own room at the beginning of the weekend, planning to meet up with Kuzuryu and Hinata, Tanaka saw him and started going up towards him. However the breeder suddenly stopped halfway and just turned around again without even saying a single word.

Now he really felt like shit.

 

“He just ignored me.” Kazuichi whined to his friends, letting his head fall on a table. That wasn't supposed to happen. Tanaka was supposed to wait and not get angry at him.

“What did you fucking expect?” Kuzuryu turned towards the male. “You have been ignoring your boyfriend for three days now. Of course the bastard is going to be butthurt about it.”

Jumping up, Kazuichi angrily pointed at the yakuza, “He isn't my boyfriend, for the millionth time!”

“Then don't get so fucking riled up about him.” Kuzuryu crossed his arms. “Now get up, I'm not doing everything alone here.” Hinata only shook his head in the background, as his work was seemingly being ignored by the beta.

“Now get your stupid arse up and start working.” Kuzuryu seemed annoyed.

Sighing deeply Kazuichi got up from his chair, “Why am I your friend again?”

“I ask myself the same fucking thing every time we talk.” the Yakuza answered and kept on working.

It was quiet for a short while, as Kazuichi and his friends were busy. However the mechanic couldn't stand the silence.

“Do you think he is angry at me for ignoring him?” he asked from his spot.

“I'm not sure.” Hinata answered, “Yesterday he asked Nagito and me if we knew if he did something that upset you, since you have been avoiding him. So I think it's that he is more concerned than anything.”

Great, so Tanaka was giving himself the blame for this it seemed. Why did Kazuichi think this was even a good idea? Being friends with that stupid hamster lover was way too hard.

“Wow, now the idiot is depressed.” mentioned the yakuza and shook his head at this, massaging his temples. “Anyway let's get away from that shit topic before he starts crying. Souda did you talk with Mioda and Hanamura yet?”

“Not since two days ago.” Kazuichi confessed, making Kuzuryu even more annoyed than before.

“Then get moving! I got other things to do than only helping your sorry arse.”

While the easily angered yakuza was right, Kazuichi didn't want to talk to his two classmates. Whenever he talked to the Ultimate Chef for more than a few minutes the other started doing innuendos about nearly everything. When Kazuichi asked him for the favour two days ago the perverted chef immediately wanted something in return. As the chef called it 'One service for another'. Luckily for him, Tsumiki walked passed them in that moment and as soon as she greeted her two classmates she fell down in her very own way. This got the attention of nearly everyone in a close radius and thus distracted Hanamura.

Recently it also started that Kazuichi wasn't really able to talk to the energetic musician. He actually liked to hang out with Mioda and listen to music with her – at least as long it wasn't the heavy metal that she favoured – or follow along with her crazy ideas – if they didn't threaten to kill anyone. The problem however was that Mioda started being friends with Saionji and the two, together with Tsumiki and Koizumi, were always together now. The dancer was always scheming some mischief and Mioda even encouraged her most of the time, resulting in many pranks from their side. They were a deadly duo and Kazuichi was simply frightened of the small dancer. How could such a cute omega be this hostile and mean?

 

Sighing annoyed Kazuichi finished up and left the room. First he decided to check up on Mioda and he really hoped that she was either alone or Koizumi was with her. As Kazuichi noticed the Ultimate Traditional Dancer was way calmer when the Ultimate Photographer was with her, because she would often lecture the omega when she went too far with her pranks.

Walking past a set of windows the mechanic came to a sudden halt. “It's snowing!” he exclaimed excitedly at the sight of the frozen white flakes that were falling down from the sky. It was the first snow of the year and already most of the ground outside was covered in a white blanked. He hadn't noticed the whole time that it had been snowing. If he found the time today he had to go outside and maybe throw a snowball into Tanaka's face.

Now he was in a better mood again after being ignored by his friend. Ringing the bell at Mioda's dorm room she was luckily alone and let Kazuichi into her room.

“It is like Ibuki's best work!” the musician jumped on her spot excitedly after Kazuichi asked her how far she was. Mioda grabbed her headphones, that were connected to her laptop and gave them the other student. Putting them on his head, Kazuichi waited for Mioda to turn on the music and immediately regretted it.

“Wahh, my ears!” he screamed and ripped the headphones off his head. “What is that? I said normal music! I think my ears are bleeding now!”

The other however only seemed surprised and confused at the reaction. “What, you don't like it? But those are like Ibuki's favourite musicians.”

“Not everyone likes heavy metal and I'm one of them! I think only ya and Saionji like this kind of music.” Kazuichi's ears were ringing from the sheer volume that still blasted out off the headphones. And he originally thought that Leon always listened to way too loud music, but he was nothing against Mioda.

“Do ya have something else that we can use?”

This seemed to pull the musician down, but she easily recovered again. “Well Ibuki has more, because I'm super looking forward to it!” she gave a peace sign and started different music. This sounded way better in Kazuichi's mind and he didn't think that he was going deaf this time around. Discussing a few last things, he said goodbye to the female and left her room.

 

His next stop was Hanamura's room, but after ringing two times there still was no answer. It seemed that he was already gone. There was only one place that the small male could be. Turning around the mechanic made his way towards the huge kitchen that the academy offered to the students, so that they could use it and cook their own meals. Just as he thought the Ultimate Chef was already in there and was cooking one dish after the other. The smell was heavenly.

“Souda, it is a real pleasure of seeing you here.” Hanamura grinned when he spotted the omega. The mechanic however felt extremely unwell at the way the chef greeted him. To be honest he always felt unwell about nearly everything Hanamura said, since nearly everything was perverted or at least sounded this way. That the chef agrees with him being a pervert doesn't excuse it in any way.

“Hey... I wanted to know how everything looks.” Kazuichi went past the smaller male and inspected the food. It looked absolutely delicious. If Owari or Mitarai were here right now, there would be no stopping them from devouring everything in a heartbeat.

“Everything is perfect, because I always create the world's tastiest dishes.” Hanamura explained proudly, “When you all eat it later no one will be able to control themselves. Well, let's just say your jaws wouldn't be the only thing that drops! In fact, all your panties would drop too!“ Now this wasn't an image that Kazuichi wanted in his head right now.

Ignoring the part about the underwear, Kazuichi and Hanamura sorted a few last things out before the two of them left the kitchen.

“Ya don't need to follow me Hanamura.” Kazuichi got annoyed at the smaller male who was way too close to him.

The other however didn't really seem that concerned about this, “But we two still didn't discuss your _favour_ to me for this.”

“There will be no favour or what ya want to call it!” Kazuichi jumped away from the chef and bumped with his back into something. He didn't have to turn around to know what it was, or better who it was. The way to familiar scent already told him.

Turning around he looked up towards the breeder. “Ehm, hi Tanaka.”

However the student seemed angry and was glaring down at his two classmates, a frown on his face. Noticing the mood the way bigger male was in, Hanamura nervously excused himself and nearly fled, before anything could happen to him.

 

Kazuichi tried to follow Hanamura's example, “It's nice seeing ya and all, but I have to go now.” Though just as he tried to leave, a hand grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him from going anywhere.

“Will you finally explain to me why you have been avoiding me the last few days Tamer of Automations?”

This was the one thing that Kazuichi really dreaded. What was he supposed to answer to that now? He couldn't say the truth.

“I wasn't avoiding ya.” the mechanic averted his eyes nervously, “Ye'r starting to get paranoid Hamster-chan.”

This answer however only displeased the breeder more. “Do you fiend think that I am stupid? I am the ruler of this world and will not be fooled this easily.”

This was a huge problem. Kazuichi had no idea what he should say now, there was just no good explanation for why he was avoiding the other. He only needed a bit more time.

“If you fiend are still angry about the fact that I did not tell you about my date of birth, than you are really a child in that empty head of yours.” Tanaka said, making Kazuichi angry. This was enough!

“Yes I was angry that ya didn't tell me! We are friends, so you could at least mention that your birthday was coming up. But this isn't the reason that I was ignoring ya, it was because I-” the mechanic stopped himself at the last minute, clasping his free hand in front of his mouth to make sure that he didn't say anything more. God, this really shouldn't happen this way. Now both of them were annoyed at the other.

“Now let go, I got something to do. I will talk to ya later, okay?” he continued and tried to stay calm, but failed at his attempt of not to scowl at the idiot.

At this the breeder let go of Kazuichi and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “As you wish.”

Quickly saying goodbye the mechanic left before it fully escalated. Mumbling annoyed, Kazuichi went to his destination.

“18 years old my arse. He behaves just like a child.”

This better work now.

 

The sun had already set when Kazuichi looked at the clock. It wasn't really late now, but since it was the middle of December already the days tended to be shorter. It wasn't hardly time for dinner to be served. Kazuichi was nervous and the silence was making it worse by the minute. It took way too much time now. But it had to work, Kazuichi knew that she could manage it.

Just when the mechanic thought about going to check, the door opened and Miss Sonia came into the room, followed by Tanaka.

“Surprise!” every student of class 77 shouted out at once, making the self-proclaimed ruler of the world stop dead in his tracks and stare at all of his classmates with wide eyes.

“What is the meaning of this?” Tanaka asked defensive, “Is this an ambush?”

“What the?” Kazuichi wanted to slap himself in the face at this. “It's a surprise party for your birthday, Hamster-chan.”

This however didn't seem to make the weird breeder understand what was going on, so Miss Sonia turned towards him. “Souda had the idea to surprise you with a birthday party, so that we all could celebrate it together, and he organised everything.”

Now Tanaka turned towards said mechanic, who was getting awkward now. “You organised this gathering in my honour, Sharp Toothed One?”

While Kazuichi was flattered that Miss Sonia seemed pleased about his idea and work, he was a bit flustered about the fact that he was now in the spotlight.

“Yeah. And I'm sorry for ignoring ya the last couple of days, but I wanted to organise everything and I was sure that I would accidentally babble everything out, so yeah...” he scratched the back of his head and looked away slightly, “Anyway I somehow also failed to wish ya a happy birthday, so happy late birthday or something like that.“

“If this is the case, than I have to apologies for my behaviour earlier. I must admit that I completely misunderstood the whole situation and therefore caused you pointless grief.” Tanaka got flustered and hid behind his scarf. “And thank you very much for this celebration.” the breeder then mumbled into the fabric of his scarf.

At this Kazuichi also got red. “God, will ya finally stop getting embarrassed about everything I do!”

Now Mioda interjected with her typical excited voice, “Enough talking now. Ibuki made the best mix and wants to have a great party now!” and at this she started the music.

 

Everyone was having a great time on the party. They were talking and laughing, some were dancing together and when Hanamura served the food, Owari nearly started crying and didn't leave the buffet any more. Koizumi went around with her camera and took photos of everyone, but mainly concentrated on Tanaka, since this was his surprise party. Kazuichi had to laugh when he noticed that the weirdo actually always posed like some supervillain when a picture was taken of him. That guy was a complete dork in the mechanic's eyes.

Talking with Kuzuryu and Pekoyama, Kazuichi was surprised that none other than the yakuza, one who's reputation was to be a bad person who would kill you instantly, was the one that asked if all the drinks were alcohol free. They all were without alcohol, since none of them were of drinking age and no one was in the mood to get in trouble with Hope's Peak Academy if they were caught. Mister Kirigiri knew of course about the party, because the students had to ask if they could use the room privately and play loud music in the late evening. So there was always a possibility that one of the teachers came to check on them.

 

While talking with the two childhood friends Kazuichi noticed that Tanaka and Miss Sonia had finished their conversation and the princess was now talking with Nanami. Excusing himself to Pekoyama and Kuzuryu, the mechanic went towards Tanaka.

“Having fun?” Kazuichi asked and leaned against the wall, next to Tanaka.

The breeder turned his attention towards the smaller male. “Indeed, I must admit that this gathering is quite pleasing. I am thankful that you organised all of this, Tamer of Automations.”

“No problem.” the mechanic grinned. He was really glad that everything worked out in the end, without the other finding out beforehand or worse, the two ended up in yet another stupid argument. “But I must be honest, I really wasn't sure if ya would even enjoy a party, because ya aren't exactly the most social person ever.”

“While this may be true, I find it hard not to enjoy interacting with the other mortals that share our realm of learning.” Tanaka replied and turned his body more towards the mechanic. “It became especially hard after you became my trusted ally Tamer of Automations and I am glad about this development, as I enjoy your and the other mortals company.”

“Well it's also cool to hang out with ya Tanaka.” Kazuichi kept grinning cheerfully and to his amazement the alpha gave a genuine smile at this. Not one of his normal wannabe evil smiles, but one that made Tanaka seem truly happy. It looked good on him. Maybe Kazuichi could make him smile like that more often?

 

Suddenly a knock sounded out from one of the windows and Mioda was standing on the other side of it. Everyone wondered why the Ultimate Musician was outside. Mitarai went towards the window and opened it for the female.

“You like have to come outside right now. Ibuki has found something totally awesome!” she laughed proudly and left the window in a hurry.

Kazuichi and Tanaka shared a look and then went outside, after grabbing their jackets, since it was below the freezing point outside. A few other students followed them, while the rest tried to see through the window what this was about. Nidai and Kazuichi were the first to arrive at the door outside; Tanaka, Nanami, Kuzuryu, Peko and Tsumiki right behind them. Curious they opened the door.

“Attack!” shouted Mioda at the top of her lungs and in that moment, before anyone could react, a snowball hit Nidai right in his face. More snowballs followed, one hitting Kazuichi at his shoulder. It were Mioda and Saionji who were standing in the middle of the snow, a pile of snowballs next to them, and threw them against their classmates. Kazuichi didn't even notice that the two females were gone this long to prepare all of them.

Nidai wiped the snow off his face and started laughing. “Just you wait!” he grabbed a handful of snow and threw a snowball back at the two, making them also laugh.

It only took a few minutes for everyone to find themselves inside a huge snowball fight. The students that had stayed inside immediately followed after they saw what was going on and joined the others. Even Kamukura was playing after his brother threw a snowball at him. It was a wonder that his long hair didn't disturb him while throwing.

Avoiding a snowball that was thrown by Owari, Kazuichi noticed that Tanaka had his back turned towards the mechanic. Grinning with mischief the omega saw his chance and threw a snowball against the alpha's head, coating his black and grey hair with the white snow.

Immediately the breeder turned towards the mechanic. “You foolish fiend dare to challenge the Ruler of Darkness? Then get ready to feel my vengeance!” Tanaka laughed and threw a snowball back against Kazuichi.

 

Like out of nowhere someone managed to find a sled and Nidai and Owari started pulling the others around on it. Kuzuryu complained how childish they all were, but when he saw how Pekoyama was regarding the sled, he asked if he should pull her. At least he tried to, but there was so much stammering involved that it was hardly audible.

Others had started doing snow angels, however the ones from Mioda looked more like demons since the two buns in her hair left an slight imprint in the snow like a set of horns. Nanami, Kamukura, Hinata and Komaeda started building a snowman together, decorating it with stones and twigs to give it the typical look. They even put Hinata's scarf around it and posed with the snowman when Koizumi took a photo of it.

In the end Kazuichi was lying in the snow, still laughing, while Tanaka stood next to him and was also chuckling. Slowly the students started going inside, they bodies starting to get chilled.

“Shall we also go back inside?” Kazuichi asked from the ground, sitting his upper body up.

“This is indeed a good idea. We should get inside before we catch a disease that will render us immobile.” the other replied and held his right hand out towards the omega. Taking it Kazuichi stood up with the help of the alpha. Maybe it was just the fact that his hands were chilled because of all the snow, but somehow Tanaka's hand felt pleasantly warm against Kazuichi's own skin.

Knocking off the rest of the snow from their bodies, the two students went inside to resume the party with their classmates.

 

***

 

Now that the school holidays started the academy was nearly deserted, since almost all of the students and staff went home to their families and friends over Christmas. From class 77 only Mioda, Tsumiki, Tanaka and Kazuichi stayed back at the academy. Everyone else went back home – or in Komaeda's case went with Hinata and Kamukura to their parents home.

It was a bit strange being in the empty school by themselves, only surrounded by a hand full of other students and even less staff. At least the school tried to keep the spirits of the students up by decorating everything inside the school for Christmas. It actually looked nice in the end, even if nearly no one was there to see it. It helped against the fact that it was kinda depressing spending Christmas inside of the school, but in the end Kazuichi preferred it over spending it at home with his shitty family.

 

“We have to celebrate Christmas together!” Mioda proclaimed loudly when the four remaining students from class 77 were eating together. It was so sudden that Kazuichi nearly chocked on his food from fright and Tsumiki started patting his back to help him breathe again.

“Since we are all like a family now, we totally have to celebrate together. Ibuki thought that we could exchange small gifts and sing songs and have a small party.” the musician explained excitedly, jumping up and down on her seat.

The idea made Tsumiki smile and clasp her fingers together in glee, “That sounds like so much fun. I never celebrated Christmas with other people before, so I'm really excited.”

Now Kazuichi wasn't even able to say no to the idea, not if the nurse gave such a reaction. No one was that heartless, it was like kicking a puppy. Not that he didn't want to celebrate together with his classmates, it actually sounded like fun and it was better than just sitting around and waiting for the day to end.

“It would be a shame to not celebrate this holy day with ones comrades.” Tanaka added with a look like he was thinking about the prospect. Kazuichi only nodded grinning.

“Sure, that's a great idea.”

“Then it's decided!” Mioda was overjoyed and grabbed a small notebook out of her pocket. “Now leave it all to Ibuki, I will make this a great party!” she then added and started scribbling notes down. At least Kazuichi didn't have to help plan this party. After organising Tanaka's birthday party he had enough of that kind of tasks. He really wasn't in the mood to argue with the breeder again.

 

After finishing their respective meals, Mioda immediately ran off to start planning everything. She only had a very short time window with Christmas eve being only two days away. When Kazuichi put his plate away he had a thought. Making sure that Tsumiki was far enough away, he turned towards Tanaka.

“Hey Tanaka, I'm going to town to get presents for the girls. Do ya wanna come?” Kazuichi asked the bigger male.

“Very well Tamer of Automations. I will accompany you to your quest, as you seem to have failed preparing your offerings for our allies.” Tanaka replied with his arms crossed and a smug laugh on his face.

Kazuichi only looked at the other male. “Ya don't have anything for them either, do ya?”

At this the breeder simply remained silent, his face now tense after getting caught by the mechanic.

 

The town was full of people that were getting the last things for Christmas. There were families with children, groups of friends and a lot of couples. It was really crowded and it reminded Kazuichi of the school fair, only with more Christmas music. It would have been easier if Mioda came up with the idea a bit earlier, because then Kazuichi would've already gotten everything and not only went shopping on the last whim. At least he would have planned to do it. The shops were the same than the town itself. There were people everywhere, but at least it was warm inside of them.

The pair went from shop to shop to buy something for the girls and luckily it was quite easy finding something for them. It weren't the most expensive gifts on the planet, but it wasn't like they were that close with each other. On top of that Kazuichi and Tanaka weren't exactly rich.

One thing that the mechanic noticed, while being out with the breeder, was that the other student was very unsure with what he could give the girls and kept on mumbling that this whole holiday was over commercialised. However it was hard to stop him from spending all his money for his hamsters. The guy really needed to talk with other people more often.

Hours later the two students had bought everything they wanted and got a few extra things that Mioda texted them that she needed for the small party. When they walked back towards Hope's Peak Academy the friends talked with each other. However Kazuichi really hoped that the bigger male didn't notice how he always palmed his pocket, making sure that the other didn't see what he was hiding. It had actually worked in the end, a thing that surprised the normally unlucky mechanic.

 

Christmas came by very fast and the four students met up inside of the cafeteria for dinner, just as Mioda had instructed, to eat together. Kazuichi actually dressed in nicer clothes than normally for the occasion, and Tsumiki and Tanaka did the same. To the mechanic's slight horror Mioda wore the most revolting Christmas sweater he ever saw, if there were any that weren't hideous in the first place. The worst part about it was, is that the musician even seemed proud about this thing she was wearing.

“Now that we are all here, we can start with the first part of our small party!” Mioda proclaimed excitedly, but her face fell, “Sadly when Ibuki asked the principle he didn't want Ibuki's music to be played over the speakers, so we have to do without for now.”

“Thank god.” Kazuichi thought. That would have been unpleasant for everyone in the school if Mioda were allowed to do this. Though the thing that worried Kazuichi was the 'for now' part. No one had any idea what the musician had planned for them and knowing her, it could be absolutely anything.

“But enough about the sad stuff, Ibuki wants to eat now!” Mioda was back in her high spirits and pushed her three classmates towards the buffet. At least she tried to, but Tanaka was able to avoid the female, still claiming he was poisonous, and walked by himself.

The chefs that were working today outdone themselves. The food looked absolutely mouthwatering. They prepared many different dishes from all over the world, so that the students and staff members that stayed inside of the school could celebrate the way they were used to. Each one of the four students got themselves food from the buffet and went to sit at their usual table, today decorated festively.

“Ah yeah, Hinata texted me earlier. He and his other two halves wish us a merry Christmas.” Kazuichi told the others while eating. This made Tsumiki smile cheerfully, just like she was the whole day today without crying once. A new record for the nurse. “This is so nice of them.”

“Ibuki also got a text!” Mioda said in a singsong voice and held out her phone, showing off a text from Koizumi. “Mahiru also wishes us a merry Christmas and she asked if we could take some pictures of us today, so Ibuki is going to do it.” Tilting her phone to the side, she only said “Smile.” and took the first of many photos for the night. Her favourite thing to photograph were Tanaka's four hamsters, which made the breeder smile proudly and give them small commands to pose for the camera, for the promise of getting copies later on. Finishing their different courses the students cleared the table and went to the next destination that Mioda picked for the night, the AV-Room. Kazuichi already started having flashbacks.

 

The room, just like the rest of the academy, was decorated and Mioda had brought all the snacks that the students bought beforehand into the room.

“Finally we can listen to Ibuki's music!” the musician jumped excitedly towards a CD player that was standing at the side and pressed play. To Kazuichi's immense relief she didn't play anything too strange, at least for now. He could only hope that it stayed this way.

Looking to the side the mechanic saw that there was a table with some small presents that were most likely from Mioda. Going over there, he placed his gifts also on the table. Tanaka also came up towards the table, doing the same, followed by Tsumiki. To make more room the two males stepped to the side and at this moment, Mioda gave a loud laugh.

“You two have to kiss now!” she laughed and when the two male students looked at her surprised and highly confused about what she meant, Mioda pointed upwards. Both their eyes shot up and a mistletoe was hanging over their heads. Kazuichi's eyes widened, his face turning hot with all the blood that was now flowing into his cheeks. Tanaka didn't look any better right now.

Snapping out of his shock, the male omega turned towards the beta.

“I'm not kissing him!” he shrieked embarrassed “And why did ya hang up a mistletoe, if we are only four people here?”

“Because it's tradition and you have to do it now.” was the apparently obvious answer from the musician, while she gave a peace sign, like it would make everything better. “Now come on, you don't have to kiss on the mouth or anything.” she then pouted.

Kazuichi gritted his teeth, while Tanaka looked away, hiding his face partly behind his scarf. Both were red beyond comprehension.

“O-Okay, fine!” Kazuichi stammered, the disappointed stare of Mioda making him even more uncomfortable. Before Tanaka could really react, he pulled him down by the scarf and gave him a short peck on his cheek. Why did he always end up in these awkward situations with the stupid alpha?

“T-There I d-did it!” Kazuichi turned away. “And ya better never tell any-” he then stopped mid sentence when he saw the phone that Mioda was pointing at them.

“Did ya just photographed that?” he asked, nearly shouting.

Again Mioda gave a peace sign, “Yes, Ibuki totally did!”

“You did what, Loud One?” Tanaka was just as shocked about hearing that this moment was captured on camera.

This was way too embarrassing. If their classmates saw that, Kazuichi would never hear the end of it. “Delete it!” he complained. However Mioda only laughed and ran away. “Never!”

The two now highly embarrassed students saw how the musician started hiding behind Tsumiki and pulled her towards a karaoke machine.

“Ehm.. ya aren't angry that I did that, are ya?” Kazuichi asked awkwardly. Somehow everything he did with Tanaka ended in the same way.

The bigger male shook his head, still hiding his face, “As it is in fact tradition on this holy day, it is fine. But you should be more careful in the future or the deadly poison in my veins could kill you, Sharp Toothed One.”

“Tanaka, Souda! We wanna sing some karaoke, come here!” Mioda called out from her place on the sofa, like nothing strange had happened mere minutes before. Well maybe pretending that nothing strange happened was the best idea.

 

The two students sat down on the other sofa, while Mioda started the machine, the menu lighting up on the screen in front of them. Of course the musician herself started with the singing, even if she complained that the songs were all boring compared to her own music. Tsumiki also tried to sing a bit, but at the beginning only together with the beta. Whenever the nurse happened to hit a wrong note or messed up some words, she started apologising and thus messing up even more. Before the girl had the chance to break down, Mioda started leading her until Tsumiki was able to sing a song on her own in the end. Kazuichi also sang a few songs, some alone, some with the girls. It wasn't very good, but he wasn't really the best singer to begin with and it was more about having fun than anything else.

The only one who managed to not sing was Tanaka.

“Come on.” Mioda laughed, pressing the microphone into the breeder's hand, “You also have to sing.”

Tsumiki chuckled at the surprised face of Tanaka, and Kazuichi laughed with amusement, “Yea, come on Hamster-chan, I wanna hear ya sing.”

“What? I can't...” Tanaka was overwhelmed at the prospect of singing in front of his classmates, but Kazuichi knew just what would give the breeder the needed push.

“Are ya telling us that the oh so great Overlord of Ice is too afraid of singing?” he grinned smugly, making the other frown at the challenge.

“I will prove to you that I, the great Gundham Tanaka, will not back off a challenge.” he proclaimed proudly, but Kazuichi could see that the other was nervous about preforming. It was nearly cute in a weird way.

“To easy” the omega thought when the music started and the fist lyrics started showing up. However to his astonishment, the other could actually sing quite well. Of course not as well as Mioda, but there weren't many that could match her talent, however it was really good. All three students were impressed.

“You can sing so well Tanaka.” Tsumiki smiled with glee, at which Mioda agreed to. “You are like totally good, we should sing the next song together.”

Kazuichi also had to agree with the two girls, “Ya really can sing, I never would have thought.” After this the breeder had to sing with both the girls, then with only Mioda and one time with Kazuichi. He actually gave it his all when he had a duel against the mechanic and won against him. This was the first time that the breeder managed to win against the smaller male in a video game.

 

The hours went by and every song was sung. The students started getting tired after all the singing they did and decided to stop with the karaoke.

“Now to the best part of the night. It's time for the presents!” Mioda jumped happily on her spot, “Ibuki will go fist, since you all will love what I got you.” she then went to the table with the presents and gave everyone their gift. When she gave hers to Kazuichi, Tsumiki also gave hers to him, both claiming that their gifts belong together. Upon opening them he saw a bunch of music CDs from a band that Mioda hat shown him a few weeks prior. They sounded awesome, but he didn't have the money left over to buy their music. He then thanked the two girls and gave them their presents.

Tanaka did the same after receiving his presents, and then turned towards the mechanic.

“Here is the offering to you, Tamer of Automations. I hope you find it useful to your cause.” Tanaka declared and held out a small box. Ripping open the wrapping paper the mechanic was excited to have gotten a bunch of tools that he needed.

Grinning cheerfully he turned to his friend. “Thank ya Tanaka.” Then he started getting nervous. “Well here is yours. Merry Christmas.” he held out a small packet towards the breeder.

Tanaka opened the gift and revealed a necklace with a small silver pendant, that looked like a set of turned over horns, a bit like a upside-down U-shape.

“When we were in town, you seemed to really want it, so I got it for ya.” Kazuichi explained awkwardly. The alpha was looking at the piece of jewellery for quite a while when they were shopping and it seemed obvious that he wanted it at the time.

Kazuichi started to get nervous when Tanaka eyed the necklace. “Was is strange giving an Alpha jewellery?” he wondered, since normally this was more something one would give an omega for courting them. Well Tanaka already wore an earring and two rings, so maybe it wasn't that strange. At least Kazuichi hoped so or he would really make a fool out of himself.

“This is a great offering. I did in fact want this artefact, since it possesses great power.” Tanaka smiled just like he did on his birthday party. The same genuine smile that Kazuichi wanted to see more often. “Thank you for this, Souda.”

Kazuichi got red, his brows furrowing. He didn't expect this reaction. He especially didn't expect that the other would call him by his name and since Tanaka had made a very short pause before saying Kazuichi's name, he did it intentionally and not by accident like the last time.

Taking off his scarf Tanaka put the necklace around his neck, before putting the scarf back on again.

 

When all the gifts were exchanged, Mioda held out a bunch of Christmas movies that she had brought with her when she got the room ready and wanted to watch now. She explained that she watched them every year and loved them, even if they were bad according to her. Since the other three were too tired to do anything else and wanted to relax, they all agreed to the movies and Mioda put the first one in. Turning off the lights and taking a seat next to Tsumiki, she started the movie.

The movies were all really bad and full of cliches, however it was nice spending his Christmas like this, with people he liked. “I could get used to this.” Kazuichi thought and got more comfortable on the sofa. Into the third movie however, the omega's eyes started feeling heavy and before he could stop himself, he fell asleep. He didn't notice that his head fell onto Gundham's shoulder and when he woke up the next morning, he had no idea how and when he got back into his room.

He was still dressed in the same clothes from the day before, his clothes only slightly loosened to be more comfortable when he slept. Did someone carry him here?

 

***

 

“Hey Tsumiki, do ya know what is wrong with Tanaka?” Kazuichi asked the nurse when he was checking one of the machines, used to examine patients inside the infirmary, that was giving her some problems. “He seemed bothered by something the last couple of days.” Whenever the mechanic happened to meet the breeder, he seemed to be completely distracted by something but when asked he didn't really answer. At the beginning Kazuichi wondered if it was the fact that the holidays ended in a few days, everyone would be bothered by this fact, however Tanaka wasn't that bothered over the end of the last holidays.

“No, I don't.” Tsumiki's eyes began tearing, “I'm sorry that I'm so useless!”

Now Kazuichi wanted to slap himself for thinking that it was good idea to ask the oversensitive nurse, but he had a wrench in his hand and it would hurt like hell.

“It's okay, calm down.” he sighed and finished his work. It was fortunately only a minor problem inside the machinery itself. If it were something with the software even Kazuichi couldn't help any more. He wasn't a programmer and as far as he was aware, there was no one inside Hope's Peak that was.

Packing his stuff and telling the nurse that she didn't have to thank him so many times, once was more than enough, he left the infirmary. His mind was still on the breeder. Tanaka had been behaving a bit strange since half a week ago. He also seemed bothered while the four attended the big new year's eve party that the school organised for the students and staff. At the beginning Kazuichi wondered if it was simply because the other wasn't used to spending time with strangers or that he simply had enough of parties. However it didn't get any better the next two days.

“Maybe the weirdo is getting ill or something?” he wondered. Now Kazuichi started to get worried, so he decided to check on the other again.

 

After checking at Tanaka's room, since Kazuichi went to his own to bring his tools away, and not getting an answer, the mechanic made his way towards the farms. Just like with most of the students it was always most likely to find them at the one place that fitted their ultimate talent.

Going inside the farm building, he didn't have to search very long until he found the Ultimate Breeder. Tanaka was sitting next to Grizner and seemed to quietly talk to the bear, while petting her brown fur.

Making sure to keep enough distance between him and the bear, Kazuichi went to the breeder. “Hey Tanaka, here ya are.”

Said breeder looked up from his place on the floor and regarded the mechanic. “Greetings Tamer of Automations.” Again the breeder seemed bothered by something when he got up to properly talk to the other. “How can I help you inside this hellish grounds?”

Asking if the other was fine or not seemed pointless, since the other always claimed that he was indeed fine. So Kazuichi looked at the bear. “And how is she? I didn't have time to see her in the last weeks.” Or more like, he didn't really want to see her after getting bitten by the bear.

“This demon beast is feeling well.” Tanaka explained and absent-mindedly petted her head, “In fact, this warrior will be moving to her new home in the following day.” Oh, so this is what was bothering the breeder. The bear that he had been taking care of for months now would be leaving tomorrow. That explained everything.

“I take it, that ya will miss her.” Kazuichi stated matter-of-factly. “When will they pick her up?”

“In the earliest hours, when the sun will just rise.” Tanaka answered. Quickly thinking about the time, Kazuichi realised this meant about eight a.m. in the morning. Normally the omega was still sleeping at that time, while they still were on holiday. It wasn't like he had anything planned, so he could sleep in.

At least until now. “Ya know what, I will also come tomorrow then. I like her, so it would be a shame to not say goodbye.” he mumbled, playing with his hair to distract himself. He really didn't want to tell the other the real reason why he decided to come. If he told the breeder that he wanted to come, so that the other wasn't feeling that miserable when his pet was brought to her new home, the breeder would only claim that he didn't need a mere mortal by his side or something along the lines.

Tanaka's eyes turned towards the large animal. “I believe that she is thankful that you will accompany her at the moment of her departure.” It sounded more like Tanaka was talking about himself with being glad, than the bear, but didn't want to admit it. Truth to be told, Kazuichi was sure that this was the case.

 

While Tanaka seemed to be in a better mood now, if only a little bit, the breeder was still obviously sad about the fact of having to give the animal away and Kazuichi could understand it. While he never had a pet in his life, he could imagine that it was shit to let them leave.

Wanting to lighten the mood a bit, Kazuichi said the first thing that came to his mind. “Come on, show me how to correctly pet her before she leaves. It would be a shame if I didn't get the chance in the end.”

This seemed to do the trick, since Tanaka's greatest pleasure was to show of his skills. “It is a wise choice to finally end your war with the hellish beast. Now feast your eyes on the powers of the great Overlord of Ice!”

Tanaka went to the bear and made her sit down with ease. Kneeling down next to her, he started mumbling something into her ear, making Kazuichi tilt his head slightly.

“What are ya doing?”

“I am using a chant that will keep you protected this time around, as you mortal lack the basic skills of taming all kinds of hellish beasts.” Tanaka answered and resumed his, as he called it, chanting. Kazuichi had to bite his tongue to not immediately call the other names, since he didn't want to worsen the breeder's mood. He knew that the other didn't mean anything bad with all the weird things he said. At the least Kazuichi hoped so.

When the breeder finished mumbling to the animal, he turned towards the mechanic. “Now come here, Tamer of Automations. This time you will be safe, as long as you don't try to jump right onto this hellish beast again.” he held his right hand out towards the other.

“I didn't do that!” Kazuichi complained at the claim, but went to the breeder nonetheless and put his hand into the other's. The nervousness was getting Kazuichi now. He couldn't believe that he would be that lucky this time around, if the bear decided to eat him again. To keep himself calm while Tanaka brought his hand towards the animal, Kazuichi kept his eyes on their joined hands.

The omega then only really noticed how often the other would now use his right hand, and thus the hand without any bandages, to touch him, unlike the beginning where Tanaka was careful to always use the other one, even if it wasn't his dominant hand.

“So much for being poisonous at touch.” Kazuichi thought, but then his palm touched soft fur. He had been so deep in thought, that he didn't notice that Tanaka had already guided his hand onto the head of the animal. His eyes widened with excitement and astonishment. “I'm touching her!”

This was so cool. He was petting a real life bear like it was a small dog. Grizner even slightly lifted her head and pressed herself more into the mechanic's hand.

“You are awesome Tanaka!”

This made said breeder grin with pride, his mood finally getting better. “This is nothing for the Lord of Darkness.” Kazuichi had to tell Leon about his later. His childhood friend wouldn't believe him, but he didn't care.

“Thank you Tanaka.” Kazuichi grinned and kept on petting the huge animal, making the breeder slightly flustered. Normally the omega would also get embarrassed by this, but right now he was too occupied with cuddling with Grizner.

 

After a while the bear decided to take a nap, most likely due to the fact that she would normally hibernate right now, if she would live in the wilderness. To not disturb the animal, the two students decided to sit down inside the small room where Tanaka had tended the bite wound the last time Kazuichi tried to touch the animal. Sitting down at the small table the two started to talk.

“Did ya ever do something like this with Miss Sonia?” Kazuichi asked while he leaned back to get more comfortable. To his surprise, the other male shook his head at the question.

“I did not. The She-Cat has already a small skill with hellish beasts, so there never was a need to help her with such tasks.”

Now that Kazuichi thought about it, the princess did most likely had many pets over her life. But now that they were at the topic, he started to wonder. “Say, what do ya and Miss Sonia do most of the time anyway?”

“Most of the time, the She-Cat and I have discussions about the different topic regarding the world. From different hellish beasts, to politics and, of course, the powers both of us posses and how the Princess of Darkness will be able to strengthen hers to maybe rival mine one day.” Tanaka explained.

“What powers?” the mechanic then asked. The two occult fans often talked about this, but never did they really explain what they meant.

“The magical powers we posses to control the darkness that we carry inside of us and use to channel our hidden abilities.” was the answer he received. To Kazuichi's astonishment the other than added, “You also have a high level of powers inside of you, maybe even higher than the Princess of Darkness, but you lack the basic skills of using them unlike her.”

Kazuichi had no idea what this meant, but he figured that he should be flattered by Tanaka's words. They did somehow sound like some sort of compliment. “Thank ya, I guess.”

“If only those supposedly hidden powers of mine helped with befriending Miss Sonia.” Kazuichi then sighed and closed his eyes. It would be nice to finally manage to be friends with the princess. While leaving her space helped that Miss Sonia wasn't that annoyed any more when Kazuichi talked to her, it was hard for him to find the perfect middle between giving her space, but actually talk, and not clinging onto her too much.

At this Tanaka started regarding the omega, while being deep in thought. The frown that the breeder was wearing made Kazuichi flinch slightly under his gaze.

“Very well, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka them spoke up, “As I still owe you a favour, I will help you on your quest of becoming allies with the She-Cat.”

Kazuichi's eyes widened with excitement, just like a child. “Ya would really do that? Thank ya!” Before he noticed what he was doing, he got up from his seat and hugged the breeder, making the other tense up from shock. Realising what exactly he just did, Kazuichi quickly sat down again, trying to pretend nothing happened. Both were completely flustered after this, but didn't mention it any further.

 

The next morning Kazuichi woke up early, just as he promised and he even picked Tanaka up, so that the two could see Grizner off. Tanaka's mood was understandably bad and even Kazuichi was a bit sad when some of Tanaka's, as he calls them, apprentices helped the bear into a truck designed to transport bigger animals and then drove off. When the truck vanished into the distance, Kazuichi patted his friend on his back and both went back inside the school and spent the rest of the day together.

But the mechanic had to be honest. While he was truly sad about saying goodbye to the bear, he was still quite ecstatic about the prospect of being able to befriend the princess as soon as she returned to the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest, it was strange to write about Gundham's birthday and Christmas one month in advanced ^^'
> 
> And for those who don't know, the necklace Kazuichi gave to the other is the one that Gundham it wearing in canon [Gundham's Character Design Profile](http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Gundham_Tanaka?file=Danganronpa_2_Character_Design_Profile_Gundham_Tanaka_%28No_Scarf%29.png)  
> I just decided to change the fact where he got it, because I can


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a shit ton of delays due to illness, work, other short stories that I prepared and Christmas preparations, I'm finally finished with this chapter  
> I'm sorry that it took so unbelievably long

**Chapter 7**

 

 

Now that the holidays were finally over Kazuichi could hardly wait. If everything went according to plan, he would be able to finally befriend the Ultimate Princess, Miss Sonia Nevermind. It was a dream come true. The Ultimate Mechanic had been jittery ever since Tanaka suggested to help him. He even started counting the days until school began again, a thing he never did in the past. Most of his classmates returned the day before, however since Miss Sonia had to travel the whole way from Europe she was the last to arrive at Hope's Peak Academy and only returned late in the evening, so Kazuichi wasn't able to greet her.

When the princess entered the classroom the next morning, the mechanic was nearly ecstatic with excitement.

“Good morning Miss Sonia. How was your Christmas? Did you have fun?” he asked the female when she sat down at her desk.

She smiled politely at him. “Good morning Souda and I did have a great Christmas, thank you for asking.”

 

At the same time when Miss Sonia entered the classroom, Koizumi also had entered and took a seat. Immediately Mioda went towards her friend and the two of them started talking. Just as Kazuichi wanted to further the conversation with the princess, his ears picked up the voices of the two girls.

“And what did you do over Christmas?” asked Koizumi towards the musician.

“We had a great party here! And Ibuki took a lot of photos, just like you've asked. Here let Ibuki show you her amazing art!” came the answer and Kazuichi jumped from his seat, screaming “Don't show her!” and grabbed Mioda's arm, before she was able to give her phone to the Ultimate Photographer and show her the photo of the kiss.

Koizumi was completely frozen at this, her eyes wide because of the sudden strange behaviour of the mechanic, while Mioda only whined, “But Ibuki made such good photos.”

However a thing happened that Kazuichi didn't expect. Another hand stretched out and took the mobile phone out of Mioda's immobile hand.

“Now I really wanna see it.” It was, to Kazuichi's worst fear, none other than Saionji who now held the phone and began to scroll through the photo gallery. He didn't even notice that the Ultimate Dancer was in the room the whole time.

“No!” he shrieked, but it was too late. A huge mischievous grin spread over her face and she held her free hand in front of her mouth to muffle her chuckles, “Oho, I see. Someone really had a great night.”

Koizumi also looked at the screen out of curiosity and the surprisement was evident on her face.

“Ibuki, can I have a copy of it?” Saionji asked with an angelic innocence, but Kazuichi was sure that the small dancer sprouted a set of horns right in that moment.

“Sure!” Mioda answered, at the same time when Kazuichi screamed “No!”

If this situation wasn't already bad enough in the mechanic's eyes, two more people appeared next to them.

“What is going on here, that you all are screaming around in this early of hours?” It was Tanaka, followed by Miss Sonia.

“Oh nothing.” Saionji still gave a sweet smile, “We were just looking at a nice photo of you.”

This made Tanaka raise a none-existing eyebrow, “What picture are you talking about, Devil Dancer?”

“This one.” she grinned and held the phone out towards Tanaka and Miss Sonia, showing of the photo from the Christmas party where Kazuichi kissed the breeder under a mistletoe. Kazuichi only screamed from embarrassment, while Tanaka and Miss Sonia turned red.

“Where did get this picture, Devil Dancer?” Tanaka asked red-faced, his brows furrowed; while Miss Sonia looked surprised at the picture, “Oh my, I did not expect that.”

“Oh this is Ibuki's phone.” Saionji grinned, “But I'm going to send it to my phone.”

“Please don't.” Kazuichi whined. This was too embarrassing for him, so he pulled his beanie over his face until it nearly covered his eyes, which were tearing quite a bit.

“Hiyoko you really shouldn't if the two of them are against it.” Koizumi then spoke up and thus stopping the traditional dancer, “It is against the law to distribute photos without the consent of the people on it.”

This made Saionji pout, but she gave in and gave Mioda the phone back, “Fine, but only because you asked me to Mahiru, not because of those two idiots.”

 

While this crisis was now thankfully averted thanks to Koizumi, Kazuichi still wanted to hide behind a rock out of embarrassment. Now nearly half of his class knew about the kiss, one of them being Miss Sonia.

Why did he even kiss the stupid breeder in the first place? He could just as easily have said no to the whole mistletoe thing, it wasn't like Mioda would have forced the two males to kiss each other just because there were standing under a piece of greenery. Kazuichi really hated his impulsive nature sometimes, this being one of those instances. The best plan was to change his name now and move somewhere far away.

The awkward atmosphere stayed the whole day when the class were having lessons. It didn't help in the slightest that Saionji kept on grinning whenever she looked at the two males. Kazuichi could see it on her face that she was thinking about to tell everyone about the kiss, only because she knew that it would make the mechanic miserable if the others knew. It was a true blessing that Saionji would never do anything that Koizumi didn't want or the photo would be printed on huge posters and hung throughout the whole academy by now. At least now he was safe from this embarrassment.

The problem however was that he now did not have the courage to talk with Miss Sonia like he intended to do. Whenever their eyes happen to meet, the princess gave a strange smile at him. Kazuichi really wanted to know what the princess was thinking about him right now, but at the same time he dreaded the answer.

 

When the lessons finally ended Kazuichi was completely exhausted. He felt like his whole life was drained from his body. Packing his things up he could hear Saionji giggle when she passed his desk. He just had to ignore it and hopefully the traditional dancer would loose her interest in this whole kiss thing. The problem was that Tanaka also had to ignore the whole thing for Saionji to get bored, but the breeder got even easier flustered than Kazuichi, so this would be at least a long week, if not longer.

Sighing the mechanic grabbed his bag and left the classroom.

 

***

 

Days passed without Kazuichi and Tanaka following their plan of making the princess like the pink haired teen. Now that he thought about it, they didn't even talk about how the breeder intended to do it.

“Will he talk with Miss Sonia or what is his plan?” Kazuichi wondered to himself while he was working in the labs like most of the days. Because he was too embarrassed to be seen with the breeder by Saionji, Koizumi, Miss Sonia or anyone else that knew about the whole mistletoe incident, he hardly had talked with the other student.

“Maybe I should talk to Hamster-chan, before he forgets.” he mumbled to himself. Finishing his work for the day, Kazuichi packed his things and left the laboratories.

 

Wandering over the school grounds he found Tanaka right were he expected him. He was inside of the farms to take care of the many animals living there. It could be Kazuichi's imagination but every time he went inside this building it seemed like more animals were there now than before.

Spotting the Ultimate Breeder, Kazuichi went up towards him, “Hi Tanaka-” but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw just what said breeder was doing. Tanaka was kneeling on the floor and was busy with feeding a litter of small kittens, while making sure that everyone got enough food and didn't steal of another, smaller kitten.

Kazuichi nearly started crying at the display of those tiny, fluffy kittens.

The breeder turned towards the other male, “Hello Tamer of Automations.” he greeted the mechanic, but then he looked surprised, “What is wrong with you, Sharp Toothed One?”

Pointing at the small kittens, Kazuichi's voice shook, “Where did ya get those?”

“I am helping to take care of these strong beasts for one of the mortals that teach at this realm, as the hellish beast that gave them the gift of life is not feeling too well right now and thus is unable to properly care for her cubs at this moment.” Tanaka explained to the other male.

Kazuichi however couldn't contain his excitement, “Those aren't hellish beasts, those are cute little kittens. How can ya call something so cute a beast?” he kneeled down next to his friend, his eyes still fixed onto the eating kittens.

“Well...” Tanaka mumbled, not sure what to say, “These are indeed small kittens, as you call them.”

Kazuichi couldn't keep his eyes of them. They were all way too cute.

When the first one finished their food Tanaka carefully began picking them up so that they didn't disturb the others while still eating. While holding one of the small animals he turned towards the mechanic, who was still regarding the kittens with big eyes.

“If you are careful you might be able to hold these strong soldiers and help me move them back to their bed.” Tanaka suggested, making the other even more excited than before.

“Really?”

Carefully the tiny animal was placed into Kazuichi's palms by the breeder and when the kitten gave a small meowing sound, the mechanic nearly died on the spot. The cat fitted right into Kazuichi's hands and its fur was so unbelievably soft. A bomb could've exploded and Kazuichi was sure that he wouldn't care right now.

Taking some of the other kittens, Tanaka stood up with them and carried them a bit to the side where a sort of box was standing, lined out with blankets. Getting to his feet Kazuichi then did the same until all the small animals were inside of the box and were running around inside of it.

 

Kneeling down next to the box, Kazuichi petted the kittens while they played with his fingers, while Tanaka cleaned up the used bowls and put them away.

“Ya do this as an ultimate talent?” Kazuichi asked, still entranced by the soft kittens. While the mechanic still preferred to work with his machines and invent new things, he could get used to the idea of playing with baby animals from time to time. At least if he had any idea about how one should take care of animals that is.

“This is indeed one of my many duties as the Breeder of Hellish Beasts.” Tanaka took a seat next to Kazuichi and inspected the small animals. “As my speciality is making sure that the strongest of beasts get born into this realm, I often spent my time taking care of their youngest forms until they are old enough to fight on their own.” he explained while gently scratching the chin of one of the kittens, making it purr loudly.

“Really? That's so cool!” Kazuichi complimented the other, still playing with the kittens, “Next time ya have some baby animals running around here, tell me.”

“If you wish for it, I will summon you in the future, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka agreed, making the other grin happily.

“What animals did ya breed until now?” Kazuichi then asked, since he was now really interested. He knew that Tanaka was the Ultimate Breeder and thus bred animals, however he never saw it with his own eyes. He only saw how he took care of older animals.

“I helped many kinds of beasts to be born into this realm, from small creatures like the phoenix that roams the sky, to huge beasts like the Fenrir.” the breeder explained.

At this Kazuichi had to think about the other's words, “You mean birds and... wolfs right?” It was really hard to understand the other's strange way of talking sometimes. If that weirdo ever finds a mate and has kids with them, they are going to have fun trying to understand him most of the time. Kazuichi only started to grasp most of the things the other said and he knew him for half a year now.

“You mortals do call them that, yes.” nodded the breeder and then kept on explaining. “The latest beasts that I bred were in fact my four Dark Devas of Destruction. They are the compilation of years from my research, as I hand-picked all their ancestors from the strongest of breeds.” At the mention of their name, the four hamsters climbed out of Tanaka's scarf and begged for attention from their owner, who happily applied.

“Which generation are those four?” Kazuichi then asked, pointing at the hamsters.

“Those four warriors are the sixth generation I bred personally.” was the answer from the breeder, making Kazuichi calculate the time. If a hamster lived approximately three years, then the other would be breeding this family tree since...

“Wait, ya are breeding your hamsters nearly all your life?” He was shocked at the time. Even if they reproduced in their early years, it still took time if the breeder actually searched for the perfect mates for his hamsters and that every time.

“This is correct. I obtained my first warrior when I was only three years of age.” Tanaka explained and turned towards the other, “Do you want to tell me that you did not start using your talent in the earliest years of your mortal life, Tamer of Automations?”

“Well yeah I did.” the mechanic scratched the back of his head, “But I grew up inside of a bike workshop, so it wasn't like I had a choice in that matter, ignoring the part that I like to build things.”

“You did?” the other asked, “Now that you do mention it, you never did tell me what quests gave you the title of the Ultimate Mechanic. I do know that you spend every passing day inside of the laboratories that this realm provides, but I never saw any of your inventions. Besides the mechanical limp of course.”

“Well, to be honest I didn't really finish anything great since I'm here, except the prosthesis. I only build smaller things to help people or repaired stuff and maintained the machines here.” the mechanic explained, but then began to think about the things he did before being inside of Hope's Peak, “However what got me the title was most likely my inventions. Everyone in town knew me as the kid that put engines on everything. My biggest project until today is my motorcycle, that I still have back at home. If my calculations are correct it can drive up to 941 km/h.”

This made the alpha look surprised. “You are able to drive such a machine, Tamer of Automations?”

“Yeah, sure.” Kazuichi nodded, but then shook his head, “Well actually, I can't.”

When Tanaka started to look confused at the answer, Kazuichi explained further, “The thing is, while I know how to drive cars and motorcycles, I can hardly sit inside one without feeling sick. As stupid as it sounds but I got very bad motion sickness, so driving such a fast vehicle is out of question for me, even if my real talent lies in building vehicles.”

“This is indeed a unfortunate stroke of fate for you Pink Haired One.” Tanaka then said, at which Kazuichi could only agree. It still bugged him that he wasn't able to drive his motorcycle, if he ignored the legal part about it. It was so stupid, like if the Ultimate Breeder turned out to be allergic against his animals or if the Ultimate Chef lost his sense of taste.

 

“Ah I just remembered.” Kazuichi then changed the topic, “I came here, since I wanted to know how you plan on helping me with Miss Sonia.”

To Kazuichi's confusion, the alpha tensed up ever so slightly at this topic. Did the stupid alpha actually forget about his promise or what was wrong with him now? It better not be that Tanaka wanted to make sure that he could have the princess for himself and therefore ignored his promise to help the omega.

“I do not have a plan, since you first need to change yourself before you are able to become the ally of the Princess of Darkness.” answered Tanaka, making Kazuichi irritated.

“What do you mean with that? Why do I need to change myself suddenly? There is nothing wrong with me!”

“Yes there is.” the breeder then retorted, shutting the offended omega up, “The Princess of Darkness is a powerful mortal, so you need to start thinking of her as one, not just as the ruler of her country like you foolishly tend to do all the time.”  
This only irritated Kazuichi further, the words stinging in his chest. “I do think of her as a person!”  
“No, you do not you foolish fiend. You only think of her as some sort of fantasy fair maiden.” the alpha then crossed his arms and used his impressive height to make Kazuichi give in, “While it is true that she is in fact a princess, she wishes to be treated like a normal mortal while she is not residing inside her own kingdom. So you need to learn how to treat her as a fellow mortal and when to treat her as the ruler that she is or she will never see you as an ally of hers.”

Tanaka's words stung, they burned inside of Kazuichi's chest and he hated it. He hated that the other was angry at him and he hated that the other was right with what he said. Kazuichi just didn't want to admit it.

Noticing how Kazuichi reacted at the harsh words, Tanaka started talking with a calmer voice. Kazuichi nearly missed how the alpha lightly lifted his hand towards the other, but retreated it quickly. “Listen Tamer of Automations. You already made progress at the fact that you stopped following the She-Cat to wherever she travels and demand to know everything. She is indeed glad about this fact, but she still dislikes the way that you, as she puts it, place her onto a pedestal like she was some sort of eternal being.”

To keep himself calm, Kazuichi started petting one of the kittens again. “Really?”

“Yes, this is the truth, Pink Haired One.” Tanaka answered.

Then Kazuichi noticed something that made him wonder, “Wait... How often do the two of ya talk about me, so that ya know all of this?”

Now Tanaka completely tensed up and started blushing for some strange reason. Hiding behind his scarf, the alpha began to mumble into the fabric, “You do sometimes come up when the She-Cat and I share a conversation, so this is where I acquired these informations.”

“If you say so.” Kazuichi regarded the strange behaviour of the male next to him. “Why the heck is he blushing?” he then wondered to himself.

 

Ignoring the weird behaviour of the alpha, Kazuichi began to think about the other's words. Sadly he was right, even Leon had called the mechanic out on it and the guy didn't even know Miss Sonia. But Kazuichi really didn't want to admit his flaws.

Now the mechanic really wished that he didn't change the topic. The conversation about baby animals and their talents was less hurting for his ego than this. Sighing deeply he let the kittens play with his fingers while petting their soft bellies.

Somehow he really had to change himself, but it was easier said than done.

Being so deep in thought the mechanic didn't notice how the breeder got up and moved away from the other to take care of the other animals. The thing that got the omega's attention was the slightly fading scent from the alpha, giving Kazuichi a feeling of discomfort. Lifting his head again he looked at the other who had began to clean something up. Picking one of the kittens up that was currently trying to eat the mechanic's hand, Kazuichi made his way up towards the other male and wanted to turn the topic back to more jolly things. Only now did he realise what exactly the breeder was cleaning. It was the enclosure that Grizner had been sleeping inside before being moved to a foreign country to live with others of her kind.

Leaning against the fence that surrounded the enclosure he petted the kitten in his arms. “And how is she? Do ya know anything?”

“The last information that I received on the beast's well-being was when she arrived at her new realm. I was informed that she seemed to have setted in nicely with her new kin.” Tanaka answered, his eyes fixed on the empty enclosure and turned away from the other male. It was more than obvious that the breeder still wasn't over the fact that his pet bear was gone now. Kazuichi didn't even know why he even assumed that the other was over it, but then again he was distracted with his own things.

Great now both their moods was bad. So much for talking about more jolly topics.

 

Sighing again, Kazuichi went towards his friend and placed the small baby kitten in the other's arms. This seemed to catch the other teen a bit of guard, a thing that didn't happen that often. Looking puzzled, Tanaka automatically began to pet the kitten that was now nested in his arms.

Before the breeder was able to say anything, Kazuichi began to talk, “Ya miss her, don't ya? Well, I have to be honest, I also miss her somehow. Even if she tried to eat me at the beginning. In the end I began to really like the big fluffy monster and now it's hard to not miss her.” Kazuichi was aware that he was rambling, but he frankly didn't care right now. He just tried to take both their minds off the negative topics.

Tanaka stayed quiet for a bit, but then decided to speak up. “This is true, I do miss the hellish beast that once called this realm her home. However I am aware that this is the best for her well-being, so I must burden this feeling for her sake.”

“Well, I bet ya'r right about that.” Kazuichi nodded and began to casually play with his favourite spanner in one hand, “But you know that you can talk about it at least? I mean that is what friends are for in the end.” he then added grinning and flicked the other on his forehead.

At this Tanaka's eyes looked up towards the place where the over touched his forehead, before looking down back at the mechanic. “And to bring your argument across you do something as foolish as this, Pink Haired One?”

“Yeah, cause ya really need to learn to lighten up, Lord of Dorkness.” the omega then gave his friend a thumbs up while still grinning.

“Lord of what?” Tanaka looked completely shocked at the new nickname, his face turning red from embarrassment. “This is not my title you fiend!”

Kazuichi had to laugh at this. “Ya also give me nicknames all the time instead of calling me by my name, so I will call ya either this or Hamster-chan.” It was still one of his favourite pastimes to mess with the Ultimate Breeder and he was sure that this wouldn't change that fast.

“While I am willing to accept the first title that you have given to me, I will not stand being called something like that.” the breeder's brows furrowed, his face still red.

“Oh, so ya finally like being called Hamster-chan?” Now Kazuichi got the other where he wanted him and thus was able to lighten the mood again.

While Tanaka was still red in the face, his features relaxed again and he now was more shy than embarrassed. “I must admit that I got used to this title which I received from you, Tamer of Automations.”

Laughing the omega patted his friend on his shoulder, “Oh ya love it, be honest.” Straightening up again, Kazuichi looked up towards the black haired teen, “But anyway, if ya ever feel bad about something ya can tell me.”

After thinking about the mechanic's words, Tanaka then nodded, “I will remember that in future, Pink Haired One.”

“Good. But now I want to play more with the kittens, so come.” Kazuichi went back towards the box, while Tanaka followed him.

“If you wish. However you are aware that you are only trying to avoid the problem that you are facing, Tamer of Automations?”

At this Kazuichi kept quiet and occupied himself with the many kittens.

 

***

 

Still nothing happened between Kazuichi and Miss Sonia, however this time it was because Kazuichi tried to avoid the whole topic. He was still feeling bad over himself after hearing those words about his behaviour towards the princess, from Tanaka.

For days now Kazuichi had been ignoring the issue and just spend his days in his usual fashion; going to class, hanging out with his friends and working in the laboratories. Everything that didn't involve thinking about his flaws.

The snow had completely melted by now, with the end of winter approaching, however it didn't get much warmer because of that. Most of the time he still felt like he was going to freeze to death. This was always one of the many pains of being an omega, he started to freeze way easier than the other dynamics. One day, when he was going through town together with Hinata, Komaeda and Tanaka, it had been so bad that he was thinking about stealing the breeder's long coat to keep himself warm. But that would have been strange so he didn't do it and just lived with the cold, while wondering when it finally would begin to get warmer.

 

Now the Ultimate Mechanic was sitting inside of the classroom and was freezing again. No one had any idea how it happened, but somehow Komaeda managed to destroy the whole heating system inside of Hope's Peak Academy with his stupid luck cycle and now they were sitting inside the cold until everything was repaired again. To Tanaka's reassurance the farm wasn't affected by this and thus at least the animals were feeling warm, unlike the students and staff right now. Kazuichi's jacket hardly helped against the cold, so the omega wrapped his arms around his body in an attempt to warm himself up more. Maybe he could hide inside of the farm later on?

Looking at his other four omega classmates and their teacher, he could tell that they didn't fare any better right now. Somehow Kazuichi was feeling especially bad for Hinata, who's boyfriend constantly wanted to give him his own jacket to wear and the brown haired teen had to constantly tell the other not to bother, as the luckster had health issues and would end up sick in the end.

“Fuck, how long are those bastards going to take?” Fuyuhiko asked annoyed, his nose buried inside of a scarf, “I'm freezing my fucking arse off.”

“They should be finished in a few hours.” Nanami answered to the question, “At least I think...” she then added.

Hinata then looked at the beta girl, “I really wished you had a better catchphrase.”

“It's the fault of that stupid idiot that I'm freezing now.” Saionji than began to whine, at which Koizumi tried to calm the small female down again. Hinata meanwhile began to defend his boyfriend, as this was all an accident, while Komaeda agreed with the dancer. Trying to ignore the now bickering group, the mechanic turned away from them and concentrated not to get too cold while sitting around.

He then saw that even Pekoyama couldn't keep her stoic expression up, “It really is quite cold.”

Suddenly Fuyuhiko began to curse under his breath and took his scarf off, before handing it to Pekoyama, who got confused at this. “If you're cold, than take it Peko. I don't bloody need it.”

This made Kazuichi give a laugh, “Didn't ya just complain that you're freezing?”

“Do you bastard wanna sleep with the fucking fishes?!” the yakuza yelled, his face now in a deep shade of red. “If I say that I don't need it, then it's none of your fucking business!”

Jumping at the sudden violent reaction, the omega now turned away from them as well.

Now Miss Yukizome spoke up to get everyone's attention back. “Everyone, I know that you are cold, but it wont take long so don't worry. Now please concentrate on the lesson again.” Some whining could be heard from the class, but everybody still turned their attention back to their lessons.

 

The lesson was ended earlier than usual, as even Miss Yukizome just couldn't stand the cold any more and thought that just sitting and standing around wasn't going to help with staying warm. After saying something about making some hot chocolate for her two friends and herself, she left the classroom in a good spirit, her students following her.

Kazuichi decided to go straight into his room after eating, to hide in his bed from the cold and just play some video games or surf the internet.

Doing just that the time passed. After a while Kazuichi even turned his bed more into a nest again, to feel warmer while he waited for the radiators to turn on again. However when night hit, it still didn't really turn on. When he went to eat his dinner with his friends, they also stated that their rooms were still freezing as was the rest of the academy. The repair people were still working, with Mister Kirigiri constantly checking on them and their frustrating slow progress. When Kazuichi asked the workers if he could help them with repairing, he was sent away again as they said that they were nearly finished.

When night-time was announced and the room was still cold, he started to get annoyed. If those workers didn't feel so high almighty about themselves and actually let the Ultimate Mechanic look at the boiler system, then maybe the whole thing would be repaired by now.

“Maybe I should've talked with Mister Kirigiri about it.” Kazuichi wondered to himself, a blanked wrapped around his body. “I think it might be too late now. If they don't repair it by tomorrow I will do it, if they like it or not.”

 

Lying down Kazuichi tried to ignore the cold. It was bearable when he was in his bed, but he could still feel it a little bit.

“God, how did omegas endure this before they had heating?”

If he slept now, maybe the omega was able to completely ignore the cold temperatures inside of his dorm room. Turning off the lights and closing his eyes he tried to fall asleep. However the cold made it quite hard this night and thus he stayed awake.

“Great.” Kazuichi mumbled, while tossing and turning inside of his bed.

Since he wasn't able to sleep, his mind began to wander until Kazuichi was back at the one topic that he was avoiding the whole time.

His behaviour towards Miss Sonia.

Was he really that bad? He was now called out about it by two of his best friends. But one of them didn't even know the princess and the other had nearly no people skills whatsoever. They could be utterly wrong about the whole thing. Even if one of them knew Kazuichi for nearly his whole life, knowing all of his flaws and quirks; and the other was the best friend of Miss Sonia and talked with her every day.

They could be wrong about it... However it was also possible that they were right.

“Why am I even denying it?” He was frustrated with himself.

He really didn't want to admit that he treated the princess poorly and thus has to change his behaviour, but maybe he could do it for Miss Sonia. She would be worth it.

No, she was worth it! It was Miss Sonia, the Ultimate Princess. If he could change for someone else, then for her.

 

Getting out of his bed Kazuichi quickly put his contact lenses back in and made his way towards the one person who would be able to help him. At least Kazuichi hoped it, as the person did offer to help.

“Tanaka, open up!” Kazuichi rang the bell next to the door.

After waiting a short while the door then opened, revealing Tanaka who seemed tired and confused. “Pink Haired One? What is wrong?”

“I need to talk to ya.” Kazuichi simply passed his friend and went into the room, ignoring the fact that he most likely just woke the breeder up.

Giving a sight, Tanaka then closed the door behind himself, while massaging his temples. “What is it with you fiend and barging into my room in this dark hours?”

“You're right.” Kazuichi then blurred out. It was strange admitting this to his one friend, that was at the same time his rival for the affection from Miss Sonia. But it was Tanaka himself who suggested to help, so it was fine he guessed.

This seemed to confuse the alpha even more. “You might have to be more specific with what matter exactly I am right about, Tamer of Automations.”

Ah yeah, the conversation was weeks ago. Kazuichi didn't really think about any of this in his sudden burst of enthusiasm, so he explained further. “About me and Miss Sonia. What ya said about the way that I treat her.”

“It is an quite obvious truth, but do continue.” Now the breeder got smug, but Kazuichi simply shrugged it off as a small revenge for being woken up, so he could let it slide this time.

“Yeah, anyway. As ya also said I tried to ignore the problem over the last weeks, but I had been thinking about it most of the time and still tried to deny it. But in the end you're still right. So I was hoping that ya could help me with it.” Kazuichi started getting awkward. He didn't quite know why that was. If it was him admitting his flaws to his rival and friend or the fact that the two of them were alone at night-time in Tanaka's room and everything smelled like the alpha in here. But that didn't matter right now.

“Well, I did already agree to help you in that matter, Pink Haired One.” Tanaka crossed his arms in a leisure way.

“Great!” now the mechanic got excited and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. “So what can we do?”

This got the alpha slightly off guard, as he seemed to not expect this reaction. “You intend to do it now?”

“Yeah.” Kazuichi replied, “I can't sleep with this temperatures and it's not like we've got any lessons tomorrow. Or are ya already too tired?”

Tanaka turned his eyes towards the clock he had on his wall, lost in thought. “Do say, are there not any rules against the alpha and omega dynamic staying in the same room at these hours?”

“Don't know and I really don't care right now.” Kazuichi simply shrugged. He really didn't think about this and never cared to checked if the academy had any regulations regarding that matter. But he couldn't imagine it, if the dorms weren't even divided by dynamics and it wasn't like a teacher was going to barge into the rooms at this second to make sure no alpha and omega were having sex right now and tried to make babies.

And it wasn't like Kazuichi ever really wanted to have sex with Tanaka, or the other way round for that matter.

“Very well.” Tanaka then gave in and took a seat next to Kazuichi. “Sometimes I do wonder why I am your ally and always follow with your foolish wishes.”

Ignoring the obvious rhetorical question, the mechanic leaned a bit towards the other male in interest. “So do ya have any ideas?”

“Now that you did the hardest past of your quest, the one thing I would advise to you is that you start thinking about what you will say to the Princess of Darkness in future, before you start talking nonsense again.” Tanaka then suggested. Maybe it was just the cold that was gnawing at Kazuichi's nerves, but that wasn't helpful in anyway at all.

“And how am I supposed to do that now? It's not like I already tried.” the mechanic crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“It is hardly noticeable.” This made Kazuichi straighten up in his chair to defend himself, however Tanaka continued talking before he was able to. “So you will practice your way of talking and behaving towards the Princess of Darkness and if I deem that you are able to not misbehave I will ask the She-Cat if I can take you with me the next time that I meet up with her.”

Crooking his head the omega regarded the other male with confusion, “Nice plan and all, but how exactly should I practise that?”

Now Kazuichi wished that he didn't ask the last question, because the answer that Tanaka gave him was simply stupid in his opinion.

“Imagine that I am the person that your heart desires and try to talk to me.”

 

Kazuichi simply starred at the alpha with a dumbfounded expression. Did he just misunderstand the other or did Tanaka really just suggest that?

“Wait.” Kazuichi tried to slow the whole conversation down again, so that his brain was able to catch up. “Are ya telling me that I should pretend that ya are Miss Sonia or should I pretend that I'm madly in love with ya?”

“Choose whatever fits you best for this task, Sharp Toothed One.”

That was too much for the mechanic. There was no way that he could pretend that he was in love with Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder and biggest weirdo that Kazuichi ever met. However pretending that the huge alpha was the princess wasn't really any better, especially since he then had to automatically think of Tanaka in a sparkling tiara and ballgown for some reason and there was no way that Kazuichi could stay serious with that picture in his head. The thought of an alpha in a dress wasn't even a problem for Kazuichi, however it was simply the fact that he had to think about Disney princesses if it was Tanaka that wore the dress, considering his skills with animals.

So in the end it was pretending to be madly in love with Tanaka.

“Fine, I will do it.”

 

“How will we start?” Kazuichi then asked, his head already starting to hurt at the subject. This idea was laughable, but the omega had no other ideas right now. This better work.

“Try getting into the correct mindset for this conversation and then simply stark talking.” Tanaka stated matter-of-factly. He let it sound like it was easy to imagine that he loved the other.

Sighing deeply Kazuichi regarded the male next to himself and focused complete on him. He had to pretend to be in love with the alpha. Hopefully it wouldn't be that hard to do. It wasn't like Tanaka didn't have any endearing qualities; it was quite the contrary, even if Kazuichi didn't really want to admit to it. But now he had to.

Tanaka was a very self-sacrificing person, always putting others – animals or people – before himself, despite the fact that the breeder never wanted to admit to it and pretended to be evil. He was also very protective over things he cared about; always taking care of the omega when he needed help with anything, even before the two were close to being friends. Kazuichi also had to admit that the way that Tanaka always blushed heavily about nearly everything and still tried to hide it was a little bit charming and maybe slightly cute in a weird way. Heck, the omega also had to give it to Tanaka that he was a very attractive guy, but that was fully on a physical level. That the alpha's scent was also highly appealing was a given. As strange it sounded for Kazuichi himself, but he could just smell the scent that Tanaka emitted for hours or even days on end without getting sick of it. However that was most likely just his own instincts talking and nothing else.

Though were these qualities enough to pretend to be in love with the other, to love Tanaka?

Now matter how much Kazuichi tried to think about Tanaka's good and charming qualities, he didn't feel any different from all the other days he spent with the alpha. It was the same nice feeling he always had in his chest, when he was around his friend.

Still he had to do it now. But how?

Deep in thought Kazuichi kept his concentration on the alpha, when an idea came to his mind.

“Don't move.” he stated and tried out the one thing that was always able to fool his own mind. Putting his hands on the alpha's shoulders, the omega leaned up against the other male and buried his face in the crook of Tanaka's neck to inhale his scent. It was a very bold move and made Tanaka tense up from being touched, however he didn't stop Kazuichi from doing it so it must have been okay to some degree. Kazuichi's grip on the alpha tightened more at this, his face heating up from the mesmerizing scent. Finally pulling his face away from Tanaka's neck they looked into each other's eyes. Both males were flustered now and Kazuichi only just noticed that Tanaka's hands found their way onto Kazuichi's waist. Tanaka also seemed to only noticed this in that moment and quickly drew his hands back, while the other sat down again.

Now Kazuichi could only hope that this helped him or he did this very embarrassing move for nothing. Well his heart was beating faster, so that was a good sign at least.

 

“S-Sorry for that, but it's easier like this.” Kazuichi tried to keep his voice calm and began to play with the hem of his shirt, since he didn't have his favourite spanner with him to occupy his hands.

“If it does help you with this, then I do not mind. However do not attempt this when trying to win the friendship of the Princess of Darkness. This could end in a legal charge against you.” Tanaka hid himself behind his hand, as he didn't wear his scarf, his face red right up to his ears.

“As if I could do this with anyone else than you, Hamster-chan!” the mechanic got defensive. There was no way he could do something so intimate with someone besides Tanaka! Suddenly it became silent between the two students, both of their faces turning a deep crimson when they realised what Kazuichi implied with his last sentence.

“T-Tha... This is... because... ya are...” now the omega was at the loss of words, only able to stammer half finished sentences without any real meaning. “Wahh, just forget what I said!” Kazuichi hated his stupid mouth and its tendency to not shut up before he even got the chance to say idiotic things like these!

“Let us begin with playing pretend or whatever.” Kazuichi wished that he had his beanie with him now, so that he could hide under it. “What should I do now?”

Clearing his throat, Tanaka struggled to force his blush away. “Now say something as if you wanted to court me.”

“Isn't it normally the alpha that courts the omega?” Kazuichi tried to make a joke to overcome his own awkwardness of having to flirt with Tanaka.

“In the traditional sense it is correct that I would be one to court you, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka answered, his voice a bit weaker than normal due to the still lingering embarrassment, “If you wish, we could try out this tactic. However I must admit that I never have done something like this, so I can not guarantee that I will succeed at this.”

It wasn't surprising for Kazuichi to hear that Tanaka, who could hardly keep a normal conversation going without getting awkward and thus always kept his distance to people, never flirted with anyone before. It even strangely pleased him deep down. Kazuichi on the other hand tried to do it a few times with Miss Sonia, however this ended baldy and caused all of this now.

The omega waved the alpha off, “No, it's okay and it's not like I want to practise to propose marriage or something like that. I just have to try to talk normally with ya, so I will manage.” at which Tanaka only nodded.

 

Now he only had to think of a topic that they could talk about, while Kazuichi could pretend to be in love with Tanaka. Most people always advised to let the person of ones affection talk about things that they are passionate about, so he had to think about something that Miss Sonia liked. It would be best if it were something that Tanaka also liked, so that they could actually talk about it.

There was only one thing that Kazuichi knew that both of his classmates liked and it gave him chills.

“Tanaka, ya like the occult right? Why do ya like it?” Kazuichi asked and tried not to seemed too scared right now. He couldn't believe himself that he asked the other to talk about this creepy stuff and that in the middle of the night. It was a good thing that they had no class the following day, because Kazuichi was sure that he wont be able to sleep after this topic.

“There are many reasons why I have an interest in the dark arts, one of them being the fact that it is part of nearly every culture in this realm and has a very deep history in which mortals used the powers to bring both good and evil into their lives and the world for many generations.” Tanaka explained, his eyes closed in thought.

Raising an eyebrow, Kazuichi wondered, “Wait, you can do good with dark arts?” All he ever knew about the occult was things like summoning demons and cursing people. How could something so evil be good?

“Yes. It always depends on which source you use to collect your own powers.” Tanaka started getting excited to be able to talk about his passion for the occult. “Before the mortals have discovered the means of healing others with modern medicine, they used the powers of the nature and what one would call white magic. This meant that they used the nature as their source of power to give new life to living beings; like humans, animals and even plants; that were not able to give their full potential any more due to illness.”

This generally surprised Kazuichi. He never knew about any of this. “Really? All I ever heard about this stuff was cursing people and things like that.”

“Well this is also a thing that one is able to do with these powers.” Tanaka explained and Kazuichi immediately started to feel chills again, while the breeder continued to talk. “If I do wished to do so, I would be able to curse your very soul. Of course to cast such a strong curse one would need a powerful source to do it and an even stronger caster to use it.”

If any of the things that Tanaka said was true, Kazuichi really hoped that no one ever had a source that powerful. The omega didn't want to be cursed by anyone.

“But do not worry Tamer of Automations, I would not do something like this as long as you do not give me a reason to resent you this much.” Tanaka tried to reassure the shivering omega. Kazuichi believed the other, however he couldn't stop the shivering of his body. However he noticed that it was more due to the still lingering cold, than him being frightened. He actually forgot that it was cold inside of the academy since he was a bit occupied, but now he just couldn't ignore it any more.

Tanaka also seemed to notice that Kazuichi was freezing more than Tanaka did. Kazuichi resented the fact that alphas nearly never froze, while omegas started freezing as soon as the temperatures dropped.

Regarding the smaller male, Tanaka seemed to be in thought. Suddenly he stood up from his seat and went to his bed. Grabbing his blanket he took it back to the table and draped it around Kazuichi's form.

Averting his eyes due to his embarrassment, Tanaka sat down again. “Take it as long as you are staying in my realm, as your dynamic does tend to be cold easier than my own dynamic does. I do not wish for you to fall ill, as it would end with me having to take care of you mortal.”

“Somehow it's more like ya are pretending that your in love with me, rather than the other way around.” Kazuichi mumbled into the fabric of the blanket. It smelled like Tanaka, but that was a given as the other slept with it every night. Looking at the breeder it was obvious that he wanted to reply something to that statement, as his mouth opened for a fraction of a second, but seemed to quickly decide against saying what he had on his mind.

“Anyway, thank ya Tanaka.”

 

The mechanic started to feel warm now. Pulling the blanket tighter around himself Kazuichi was engulfed in Tanaka's scent and it made his heart beat even faster than before. It was actually a nice feeling.

“Say Tanaka, why do ya always help me? I mean I wasn't really nice to ya in the beginning.” Kazuichi then asked his friend. “Even now. There is nothing for ya to gain with helping me. It would only mean that I could take Miss Sonia away from ya.”

“As I already told you once, I do not wish to court the Princess of Darkness. She may be my trusted ally, but there is not more about it, so I do not mind if she got herself a mate that is not me. Given that this mortal is treating her right, if not I will not hesitate the defeat them. However this has nothing to do with me having a romantic interest in her and only with me wishing to protect my allies.” Tanaka explained.

It was strange for Kazuichi that the alpha phrased it this way. He only mentioned Miss Sonia, but never Kazuichi. “And what if I had a mate other than ya and they treated my like shit?”

Now Tanaka got quiet and thought about his next words. Looking Kazuichi straight into his eyes, he then answered; his face flustered again, but he didn't hide it this time. “I would end them immediately, as you are also my most trusted ally, Tamer of Automations.”

This reaction from Tanaka made Kazuichi's heart flutter. Their conversation really took a strange turn and that the omega was concentrating the whole time to feel love for Tanaka, was starting to be too much for him. He must have been really tired to react this way just because Tanaka said that he would end someone only because they treated Kazuichi badly. There was no way that the alpha would actually do that and if he did mean it, there would be a very long list of people.

“M-Maybe we should go to bed now. I'm st..starting to get tired.” Kazuichi mumbled and hid behind Tanaka's blanket.

“This might be a good idea, as it is already past midnight.” Tanaka nodded, who was also mumbling. Clearing his throat again he continued. “Tomorrow I will speak with the She-Cat if she would mind your presence the next time she and I meet up.”

“Okay.” Kazuichi was only half listening when he got up, the sound of his heartbeat drowning all the other sounds. “Wait.” he stopped, “You will take me with ya? But I didn't to anything yet.”

“When you asked why I always do try to help with your problems you mentioned that you weren't always friendly towards me, which is correct.” the alpha began to explain, at which Kazuichi nodded confused. “This made me think. You were able to change yourself out of sheer will and since you are now finally admitting were your flaws lie with your behaviour and actively try to change it, I think you can try again to befriend the She-Cat. However if you do say nonsense again, I will stop you from it until you learn to hold your tongue next to her.”

Again Kazuichi's heart was beating loudly. He really needed sleep before he lost his mind any more. Grinning happily the omega looked up towards the bigger male. “Thank ya Tanaka.”

 

Tanaka then brought his friend to the door and both said their goodbyes before Tanaka closed his door and Kazuichi made his way towards his own room. He only managed to walk half the way, when he noticed a dark figure looking at him. Nearly getting the fright of his life and screaming his lungs out, he noticed that it was Kamukura who seemed to walk back towards his own room from Hinata's, so he was able to stop himself before he actually screamed and woke everyone up.

It was hard to tell in the hardly lit hallway, but Kazuichi noticed how the black haired teen looked at Tanaka's bedroom door and then back towards Kazuichi, who smelled like the breeder from head to toe, since he had been wrapped in the other's blanket only minutes before.

“This is not what it looks like.” Kazuichi mumbled embarrassed, his voice not going any louder any more without breaking.

“If you say so.” Kamukura shrugged and kept on walking and went into his own room, “It is not like I care what you do with whom.”

“God, why does it always end this way!?” Kazuichi ran into his own room and hid inside of his bed.

 

***

 

In the end it was Kazuichi who repaired the heating system, much to the displeasure of the repair people that were looking like fools now, since a student easily accomplished in mere hours what they didn't even manage to do in one whole day. That the student was an omega was even more of a shock for the workers, leading to insults from their side. This however only earned them to be thrown out by none other than the head of the security team from Hope's Peak Academy and former Ultimate Boxer, Juzo Sakakura, all on the order of Mister Kirigiri.

It wasn't the first time that Kazuichi had heard insults since he, an omega, worked as a mechanic and was now even considered the best in this field. He got used to it years ago, when he was still doing all the work in the bike shop and some customers weren't always really pleased about him being an omega. Though he would be lying now if he said that he didn't like to see those idiots get thrown out of the academy. He even felt quite superior over them.

Still the mechanic had more important things on his mind in that moment, than some strangers with huge egos. While he had been busy with repairing the heating system and thus making the school finally warm again, Tanaka had been spending time with Miss Sonia and talked to her about Kazuichi.

“He better not say anything too weird to her.” Kazuichi mumbled to himself. “I don't want her to think that I'm that pathetic.”

In the end Kazuichi trusted Tanaka fully. The Ultimate Breeder wouldn't fuck this up, Kazuichi was sure of it. He only had to wait now and then do his best to not do the same mistakes again.

 

The next day Kazuichi and Tanaka were standing outside of the school and were waiting for Miss Sonia, so that they could go out with her.

“And are ya sure that she isn't only going out of pity?” Kazuichi asked the alpha again, just to make absolutely sure.

“As I have already told you dozen times before, Tamer of Automations. The She-Cat wants you to accompany us today out of her free will and not because I asked her to. So please stop worrying about it.” After having to reassure the omega many times now, Tanaka was starting to get tired of it.

“Still...” was all that Kazuichi was able to reply, because the Ultimate Princess came up towards the two males in that moment, her blond hair swaying with every step that she took. She was breathtaking.

Smiling she stopped next to her classmates. “Hello you two. It is good to see you.”

“It is also a pleasure to meet you Princess of Darkness.” Tanaka greeted her. When the breeder saw how Kazuichi opened his mouth, his face filled with way too much enthusiasm, he gave the mechanic a dark glare and thus making Kazuichi stop before he even began talking nonsense again.

“It's nice seeing you too, Miss Sonia. How are ya?” Kazuichi then simply grinned happily.

Miss Sonia actually seemed cheerfully at this, a genuine smile on her face instead of the more forced one that Kazuichi received most of the time.

“I am feeling well, thank you for asking.” She then turned back to both males, “Shall we go now? I can't wait to buy the new book. I heard that it will feature an article about Sparkling Justice and I am really interested what the author was able to find out about them.”

One of these days Kazuichi was going to find out what the princess liked about serial killers of all people on the world.

The group decided to go to the book shop in town, since a new collection of former classified cases was being sold as a book starting today and Miss Sonia wanted to buy a copy. After that they planned to go in a cafe, to spend some time there and eat something while they were staying.

While walking, the three students were talking and Kazuichi managed to have a normal conversation with the princess. He simply talked to her like he did with the rest of his friends and it worked. Though he had to hold his tongue one or two times, before he said something stupid towards the princess. Still he was getting better.

 

Arriving at the book shop Miss Sonia immediately went towards the section with the biographies. The book that she was looking for was displayed on one of the tables and she happily took one. It was quite a thick book, way too thick that Kazuichi would want to read it even if it didn't handle about murderers. He even struggled with books that were about things that he liked; they bored him way too easily. Unlike Miss Sonia and Tanaka, who were huge bookworms by to looks of it and were both now wandering throughout the shelves and regarded all of the books for sale.

Tanaka went towards a section filled with books about animals, not a surprise for Kazuichi, while Miss Sonia was looking at murder mysteries, again no surprise for the mechanic.

Going towards the princess, Kazuichi smiled friendly at her. “Found anything interesting?”

“Sadly no.” Miss Sonia answered, turning her gaze away from the bookshelf towards the mechanic. “I already read most of the books that they sell here and there aren't any new ones out.”

Kazuichi stared at the huge selection of different murder mysteries that were being sold. There were more books than the mechanic ever even held in his life, let alone read. “Wait. Ya really read all of these?”

“Yes.” the princess clasped her fingers together in delight, the book she selected tucked away under her arm. “At my home we have a huge library, filled with a vast variety of books, including murder mysteries as they are my favourite and many of my people like to gift them to me. However I must be honest, it was sometimes hard to find the time to read them, as I have a lot of duties that I have to attend to. But I think this made it even more fun to read them in the end; it was like a small reward for all of my work.”

“Do you have a favourite book?” Kazuichi then asked and leaned against a shelf. While he would never read such books, it was still nice to hear Miss Sonia talk about them.

Touching her face in thought, the beta answered, “I do have quite a few favourites, so it is hard to only pick one. Every book has its good and bad sides in the end. But if I think about it now, I would say my favourites are the ones with the most surprising ending. I love it when I have to really think about the culprit and their method of killing.”

“Do ya have an example?” Kazuichi asked and scratched the back of his head while smiling awkwardly, “I have no idea about these kind of books, so I can't imagine anything like that.”

“Ah, I know one.” Miss Sonia turned towards the bookshelf and went through the books until she picked one up. “In this one the protagonist is trapped inside of a mansion with a group other people and there is no way out. Suddenly one of the people ends up dead, his body penetrated by something as big and thick as spear.”

Miss Sonia was still talking about the book, however Kazuichi's brain didn't register it any more. His mind stopped right at the point were the princess said the words 'penetrated by something big and thick'. It must have been the fact that she was foreign and thus still had some difficulties with some words, but it just sounded very perverted.

“W-What did ya say about the spear?” Kazuichi asked, his face flustered, “Can ya repeat that please? I didn't quite catch that.”

“Like I said, the victim was penetrated by a big and thick spear.” she repeated.

Kazuichi wanted to hear her say that again, his brain not functioning any more. However just as he opened his mouth to talk, a hand was placed on top of it and stopped him. It was Tanaka, who was now standing behind Kazuichi and kept him from talking any further.

“As we all seem to have gathered the things that we wanted to purchase, shall we leave now towards our next destination?”

“That is a marvellous idea.” Miss Sonia smiled, “I was starting to feel a bit hungry.”

The princess then went towards the till to pay for her purchase, while Kazuichi pulled the other's hand of his mouth.

“I really have no idea if I should thank ya or beat ya up.” Kazuichi complained.

“You should thank me, as if I did not stop you, you fiend would have said something highly inappropriate.” the alpha stared the other down, however he didn't sound angry. “Now let us follow the She-Cat, before we loose her.”

“Whatever.” the mechanic shrugged and followed Miss Sonia, together with Tanaka.

 

After this little incident Kazuichi didn't say anything that could count as perverted. Luckily for him Miss Sonia also didn't say anything more that sounded too weird and thus made him think in an inappropriate way.

Sitting in the cafe the three students ate and talked about school and the upcoming exams. Miss Sonia had already started studying for them and offered to help her two classmates with learning. Kazuichi could really need help with some topics, since he really only excelled in mathematics and engineering and only if it had to do with machines. He was mediocre with all the other topics.

The princess on the other hand was a model student, always knowing most of the answers that were asked and she always did all of her homework and everything. She was the Ultimate Princess so Kazuichi didn't expect anything less from her.

It would be great if she helped him and Tanaka. That the omega would also be able to spent more time with her was a nice bonus too.

 

A while later the three students had finished their food and simply sat and kept on chatting, when Tanaka excused himself and went to the restrooms, leaving Kazuichi and Miss Sonia alone for a few minutes.

To Kazuichi's surprise, the princess then suddenly changed their subject away from school and their upcoming exams. “Souda, may I ask you a question?”

“Sure, what do ya want to know, Miss Sonia?”

“If you don't mind me asking, what do you think about Tanaka?” she then asked, making the mechanic baffled. Now he really didn't expect something like that.

“Well, he is nice and a great friend, even if he is weird most of the time.” the mechanic answered.

“So you like him, I take it?” the princess asked with a friendly, but authoritarian voice; making it nearly impossible for Kazuichi not to answer.

“Sure I like him. He is one of my best friends after all.” he replied, but he had to know, “Why are ya asking so suddenly?”

“I am asking since the two of you didn't get along that well when we all started school. It seemed more like you hated him, but suddenly you began to spend time together every day and I wondered how that change came.” she explained, “I do hope that you do not mind my curiosity.”

“It's okay Miss Sonia, please don't worry about it.” Kazuichi still didn't understand why she asked, but he might as well answer. “It's just that we had to spent time together because of the project and I noticed that Tanaka wasn't that weird and annoying as I initially thought. It was actually pretty fun to spent time with him. If that makes sense.”

“That is true. It is fun to spent time with him.” Sonia smiled, but it didn't seem to be the normal friendly smile that one would have while giving a compliment towards a friend. It was more like she knew something, that Kazuichi wasn't aware of. “I must be honest, when I noticed how close the two of you got, I was really surprised at first. However at the same time I was glad, since it seemed to make the both of you happy to be together.”

This topic still made no sense to the omega. He just couldn't understand her sudden interest in his and Tanaka's relationship with each other. And what did she meant with them being together?

It then hit him. He had completely forgotten about it over the whole time. Miss Sonia saw the photo where Kazuichi kissed Tanaka on the cheek and she witnessed the incident where Tanaka carried Kazuichi into his room, while the omega was in heat, which resulted in a huge misunderstanding with their classmates.

This couldn't be true.

“Miss Sonia, just to make sure...” Kazuichi could hardly ask this, “Ya are aware that Tanaka and I are only friends, right?”

“I know.” she gave the same strange smile again as before. It was like she knew something. However it could just be her not knowing how to express herself and she really didn't think of the relationship as anything other than friendship. He had to know what the princess was getting at with this topic, but before Kazuichi had to the chance to ask anything more, Tanaka returned and took a seat at their table.

Immediately Miss Sonia turned the topic back to the exams, like nothing remotely strange had happened only moments before.

 

Kazuichi was confused over the rest of the day. He just couldn't understand what Miss Sonia wanted to accomplish with this topic.

Did she see Kazuichi as a rival for Tanaka's affection for some strange reason? Was she really simply curious and only wanted to know how the change from hate to friendship happened? Or did she wanted to know if she had a chance with the mechanic, since it sometimes seemed like there was more than friendship between the two males?

None of the possible reasons seemed plausible. It wasn't like that either male had any interest in the other, so that could be scored out. At the same time it didn't seem to be only pure curiosity that made her ask, her behaviour didn't really fit.

Ever since that day Kazuichi and Miss Sonia began to spend more time together, at the beginning either to learn together for the exams or when accompanied by Tanaka. They even began to be good friends, which was a dream come true for Kazuichi. He was actually friends with the princess.

To his delight the strange topic regarding his thoughts about Tanaka never came up again, so he decided that it really was simple curiosity, paired with bad phrasing in the end. On top of that the mechanic was more occupied with studying for his exams.

 

Days turned to weeks and spring started to show its first signs, the weather finally turning warmer again.  
Sadly with spring other problems started to show themselves. That Miss Sonia and Kazuichi decided to go and see the cherry blossoms together didn't help against the mechanic's problem, even if he was extremely excited to go. It was a bit like an unofficial date, since Tanaka didn't come with them to see the trees. At least Kazuichi saw it like one, while Miss Sonia most likely saw it as a simple thing to do with friends, since she never was able to experience Hanami.

Getting ready to go out, Kazuichi went towards his bedside-table and took a small pill against his heat, that was plaguing him the last two days. Ever since the incident in the park he made sure to always have some in storage, to prevent something like that to happen again.

Leaving his room the omega however passed Tanaka, who was on his way to the farm to take care of some baby animals that were born only a short while ago. Both immediately jumped away from each other, only giving a very short greeting and going their separate ways.

Even with the heat suppressants the alpha's pheromones had a huge impact on Kazuichi's heat, making them avoid each other as much as possible. The omega had no problems with any of the other alphas in his class, only with Tanaka. This was the second reason why the breeder decided against accompanying his friends to see the cherry blossoms. He didn't want to be near Kazuichi while this problem was still present.

The mechanic really had to get himself a stronger doses for the heat suppressants.

 

Arriving at the park, Kazuichi and Miss Sonia took a seat next to a lake and the view was absolutely stunning. Even someone like the mechanic, who didn't care about things like this, had to admit to that. The pink cherry blossoms were silently floating on the surface of the clear water, while the sun was shining down on them, warming the bodies from the two friends. Many couples were out to enjoy the romantic scenery, taking a walk or picnicking under the blooming trees.

Even if Kazuichi and Miss Sonia were only here as friends, it really seemed just like the perfect date in the omega's head. If only he felt anything when he was looking at the beautiful princess next to him. It was nice to spent time with her, but that was it. There was nothing more than 'nice'.

Something was missing in this picture perfect day under the blooming cheery blossoms. But Kazuichi couldn't say what he was missing right now.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait again. I'm a awful person who gets (ironically) way to easy distracted by other Soudam stories

**Chapter 8**

 

 

Kazuichi simply wanted to hit his head repeatedly onto his desk. He couldn't, for his life, understand most of the things that were supposedly topics in his exams. Even Miss Sonia's tutoring didn't help him. His brain just didn't want to understand anything. It was hell. It was pure frustration filled with textbooks and worksheets.

And the worst of it was, the written exams didn't even take up much of his grades. Most of his grades were for his inventions, since this is what Hope's Peak Academy was about. Researching talent.

So why did they have to write exams then? Kazuichi just couldn't figure out why.

“Souda, you have to stay focused or you will fail your exams.” Miss Sonia warned her classmate, who had his head on the table.

Ever so slowly the mechanic lifted his head again. “Yeah, sorry Miss Sonia.”

Miss Sonia and Tanaka were both looking at Kazuichi. The group were sitting inside of one of the libraries to study together. At least that was the plan for the last few weeks. The Ultimate Princess encouraged her two friends to study everyday and it was beginning to take up all of their free time by now. The topics were way more advanced than anyone in the class anticipated, which led to all of the students studying without end in sight.

Kazuichi had the same procedure every day; go to class and study, work on his inventions and then study some more. Even the weekends were the same, only without the lessons at the beginning. The only time the mechanic had any real chance to speak about different topics with his friends, was either when they were eating or when they were taking brakes from studying together.

The only ones who didn't seem to have any problems were the twins. Hinata was always studying and knew nearly everything already thanks to that and his twin brother was plainly a genius. Those two could relax and do what they wanted – though Hinata tried to help everyone with studying, especially Komaeda – while Kazuichi was trapped in the library and had to endure this torture.

 

After sitting around for even more hours to study, Kazuichi couldn't even concentrate on what the princess was talking about any more. That was saying something, considering that Miss Sonia had been one of the people that was constantly on the mechanic's mind, at least in the past.

“Can we please stop for today?” the omega finally asked; his brain was just not functioning any more. “This has been going on for hours now.” He was sure that his head was going to burst if he had to do just one more analysis in the near future. Or the next few years for that matter.

Miss Sonia turned her eyes towards her watch to check the time. “You are right, we have been studying for nearly the whole day now. I think a stop for today would be of need, so that we are able to continue tomorrow with newfound motivation.”

While it was nice to see Miss Sonia with such a high spirit, there was no way that Kazuichi would find any motivation to study, even if he looked everywhere. However he was at least finally able to pack his stuff for today. It was already past dinnertime – which was the last brake that they took and only lasted 30 minutes – and night-time was going to start in a few mere hours. There was not enough time to really do something big, but it wasn't like the pink haired teen was in the mood to actually do anything. He just wanted to lie down and maybe watch some TV until he fell asleep. Everything was fine, as long as he didn't have to study any more for today.

 

Miss Sonia was the first to pack all of her things, which had been neatly organised on the table unlike Kazuichi's stuff, which were completely scattered. The princess bid the two males a farewell, as she wanted to return a few books that she had borrowed from the library.

When Kazuichi put his bag over his shoulder, he then noticed that Tanaka hadn't even began packing his stuff and was still looking at one of his textbooks.

“Aren't ya going to stop for today?”

Tanaka flinched barely noticeable, before crossing his arms in front of his chest and raising his head up to look at the omega. “Maybe I should cease with this endeavour for the night.” This wasn't exactly an answer and more like if Tanaka was talking with himself in that moment. Now that Kazuichi took a good look at the alpha, he did seem strangely annoyed for some reason.  
“Is something wrong?” Kazuichi's face was filled with confusion and he walked over to his friend, while Gundham's eyes followed him.

“Everything is fine Tamer of Automations, so please do not worry.”

“Come on, even I can tell that something is bugging ya.” One of these days, Tanaka had to finally learn to open up more, especially if it was so obvious that something was wrong. “So, what is wrong?”

Tanaka's brows furrowed, like he was trying to intimidate the male that was standing next to him. However it didn't work with Kazuichi, since he fought that 'frightening' was the least fitting description for the alpha, no matter how hard he tried to seem evil. In the end he just was a huge dork.

After noticing that the omega was not going to give in, the alpha then gave up. “The thing that is plaguing my mind is this hellish subject, which I can not master.” Tanaka seemed positively angry at whatever subject he was pointing at in his textbook, he was even baring his teeth at it.

What was so hard for the self-proclaimed ruler of the world that made him reacted so strongly? Kazuichi leaned over the breeder's shoulder to look at the textbook and, to his surprise, saw some maths problems.

“Ya got problems with maths?” Kazuichi asked just to make sure. While the alpha was no genius like Kamukura, he was still well-educated, so to see him struggle with a subject at which Kazuichi, a mere mediocre student who normally never studied, excelled was a bit of a surprise for him.

“Why didn't ya say that ya were struggling with it, while Miss Sonia was still here? She would've gladly explained it to ya.” Kazuichi scanned the tasks. They were fairly easy, at least for him.

“I did not mention it to the She-Cat, as there was no need.” Gundham nearly retorted at the suggestion, making Kazuichi only roll his eyes at the idiotic behaviour of the Ultimate Breeder.

 

Giving a loud sigh, the omega took a seat again and put his bag down. “Ya know what, I will explain it to ya.” So much for his plan to just relax and do nothing for the remaining evening. Well, it was for Tanaka so Kazuichi gladly stayed a bit longer to help his friend.

“You do not have to concern yourself with this Sharp Toothed One.” While the breeder tried to decline the offer, he still seemed glad about the other student wanting to help him.

“Oh just be thankful, Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi sighed again at his friend's fad of playing the lonely warrior. Leaning more towards the alpha, the omega began to read the first question. It was more advanced maths were many people would struggle, so the mechanic wasn't that highly surprised any more that the other had problems with it. If he remembered correctly quite a few of his classmates had been struggling when they were being taught the needed formulas, since there were fairly many of them. At least Kazuichi thought that many had been struggling, as he hadn't really kept his attention at this time, because he was distracted with his past problems about his behaviour towards Miss Sonia. It was a good thing that he already knew this stuff or he wouldn't be able to help Tanaka right now.

“Okay listen.” Kazuichi began and took Gundham's pen and a piece of paper, and slowly wrote the calculating method down, while explaining everything and finally solving the problem. There were however two major problems with that.

Firstly was Kazuichi quite bad at explaining things and secondly was Tanaka bad at understanding maths.

In the end, Tanaka was only looking at the notes in confusion and Kazuichi was scratching the back of his head, trying to find a better way to explain the formulas to the breeder. This was going to be hard.

 

“I can not follow your explanation of this craft, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka was still looking at the written solution of the problem, his lack of understanding any of it present on his face.

“Let me think for a minute.” What could Kazuichi do to make his friend understand it? For Kazuichi this came somewhat naturally and since he was a mechanic he was always calculating stuff. However this couldn't be said for the Ultimate Breeder. There was nearly no scenario that the omega could think of, that required Tanaka to do any maths; except maybe when he was preparing the food for his pets.

How was Miss Sonia able to explain everything over the last weeks? Whenever she explained something to her two friends, it was easy to understand. Though she was trained in giving speeches, so it wasn't a big surprise in the end that she could do something like this.

Maybe it would be a good idea to stop for the day and let Miss Sonia handle Tanaka's problem on the following day?

No, the omega shook his head at this thought. He wanted to teach it to Tanaka himself and not let someone else do it. Even if could be more counterproductive than anything else if he didn't manage it. Kazuichi had to admit to that. Maybe it was his pride that gave him this particular desire or something else, but the omega didn't exactly care at this given moment. He had other things on his mind, mainly how he could make his best friend understand how to work out these maths problems.

“Where exactly do you have a problem with understanding it?” Kazuichi then asked.

This question made Tanaka fall silent, his tension about talking about his weakness in this topic obvious.

“Come on, I can't help ya if you don't tell me were your difficulties lie.” How could one male be so stubborn with upholding his weird image and refuse so much against receiving help from others? The alpha was frustrating sometimes.

Finally Tanaka explained what his problem was. Though Kazuichi had now to determine if it was good or not, because he now knew what was wrong, however it made the whole ordeal more taxing.

“I must admit that I do not understand these calculations that you used in the middle of this hellish ordeal.”

So this was the problem. The breeder didn't manage to do the additional calculations that were needed. No wonder that he didn't understand the rest.

“Then lets go through everything again.” Kazuichi took the paper again and began to explain every little step, including all of the needed auxiliary calculations. This seemed to do the trick. While it was still a slow process, partly because the mechanic still was bad at explaining, the breeder was starting to grasp how to work out these problems.

 

After a while the two students were able to solve all of the maths problems – sometimes having to retry, mind that – and Tanaka was able to understand what he had to do and, most importantly, why it had to be done.

The four Dark Devas of Destruction were lying on the table and had been sleeping for a while now. When Kazuichi was looking at them, he then mumbled to himself, “What time is it by the way?” Grabbing his mobile he was surprised that it was already past ten and thus night-time had began a while ago. He had somehow forgotten that there were no announcements inside of the library, so that the studying students could not be disturbed by it. No wonder that no one was there any more.

“It would be wise to retreat to our respective realms for the night.” Tanaka suggested when he looked at the lit up screen displaying the time.

“Yeah, good idea.”

The two students packed their stuff and, after the breeder picked his four hamsters carefully up, they went towards their dorm rooms. The school was mostly empty now and they only passed the security guard that was on night duty.

 

Stopping in front of Kazuichi's room door, as Tanaka's was one further down, the two males looked at each other. For some odd reason the omega had to think about those awful romance movies, where the overly handsome alpha would bring the extremely cute omega to their house and as soon as one of them tried to leave, the other would stop them and kiss them as a farewell.

This thought made Kazuichi's cheeks turn slightly red, so he quickly tried to forget this image in his head. He was glad that it wasn't that well lit in the hallway. “Well goodnight then, Tanaka.”

“I also wish you a goodnight.” Tanaka replied and gave a short nod.

Just as Kazuichi had opened his door and tried to leave, a voice sounded out and stopped him.

“Tamer of Automations,” the alpha suddenly said, thus stopping the other and making the omega falter in his steps, “may I acquire your assistants in the near future again regarding this hellish topic?”

Kazuichi was looking at the other with wide eyes and simply nodded, “Yeah sure. I can do that.”

“I must give you my thanks then, Sharp Toothed One. Again, I wish you a goodnight.” Tanaka then said and went into his own room, while Kazuichi simply watched him leave, his brain not really working in the moment.

Slowly the omega made his way into his room and closed the door behind him, before he grabbed onto his chest. His heart was beating like crazy, he felt like it was going to burst in a few seconds.

The moment that the alpha had stopped the other, he had somehow awaited something that he didn't want to think about.

Kazuichi really shouldn't stay up so late all the time, it was making his head funny.

 

***

 

Since this night, Kazuichi was giving Tanaka private tutoring in maths nearly every day, when they found the time. The mechanic had noticed over this time period, when they were learning in a bigger group, that Tanaka had hardly ever asked questions about the stuff they were studying, not even towards Miss Sonia. While this was mostly due to him not technically needing the help, the alpha also didn't ask anything when maths came up and kept all his questions for then he was alone with the mechanic. Kazuichi reckoned that the other's reluctance was a little bit due to Tanaka's own huge ego.

Truth to be told, it fuelled Kazuichi's own ego that his friend trusted him so much now. Unlike before where he had to more or less squeeze the informations out of Tanaka, whenever said male had something on his mind. That he was better at a school subject than the other male was also a great bonus for him.

To be able to help Tanaka better, the omega had asked Miss Sonia for advice one day on how to properly explain things to other people. When she had asked him why he wanted to know, he was stammering a bit while coming up with a believable explanation, since he didn't want to expose Tanaka, who obviously didn't want other people to know that he had weaknesses like any other human being. Miss Sonia thankfully didn't comment on this and happily gave her friend a few tips. However she had a strange smile while doing it, as she had most likely had her suspicions with what was going on.

Over time Tanaka was beginning to improve with his maths skills and he began to explain things to Kazuichi that the mechanic didn't understand in other school subjects. It was quite different how Miss Sonia and Tanaka taught, yet both were good at it, which was surprising for Kazuichi in Tanaka's case. However when he had thought about it, Tanaka had mentioned quite a lot of times that he had apprentices for his work as a breeder, so Kazuichi could assume that they did in fact learn the needed skills from Tanaka.

All in all it was actually fun to study together with his friends, even if it was tiring for Kazuichi most of the time.

 

After ending their study session with Miss Sonia, Kazuichi and Tanaka made their way towards the omega's dorm room to study maths there without other people around. Both took a seat at the desk and began studying maths, Kazuichi trying his best to make his friend understand everything. It was again quite late already – like every time when they learned alone together, as over daytime they were together with their classmates – however since summer was nearing with immense speed now it was still light outside. Their exams were only days away now, followed by their summer vacation and thus the end of their first year at Hope's Peak Academy.

 

Kazuichi was looking at the worksheet from Tanaka and was looking over the answers that the other had written down, checking them for any mistakes, while said male was sitting next to him and waited.

“Except of one slight mistake, everything is correct.” Kazuichi smiled and gave the worksheet back, “Ya seem to have finally understood this, Hamster-chan. Took ya long enough.”

“While I am thankful for your help with this matter, you are aware that I know of your particular skills in many educational fields, Tamer of Automations?” Tanaka mocked his friend, making Kazuichi a little bit irritated and complain that the other should be more thankful for his help over the last weeks. While Kazuichi had been talking, the breeder placed something back onto the desk what he had been holding while waiting for the other to finish with correcting. The movement of the alpha's arm made Kazuichi's eyes follow and look at what Tanaka had been holding.

It was the mechanical toy rabbit that the mechanic had found and repaired at the beginning of the school year. “I didn't know ya like Wind Up toys.” Kazuichi commented.

“In a sense I do like them, however it is hard to really determine.” The eyes of Tanaka were still on the small rabbit now sitting in the corner of Kazuichi's desk again.

“What?” Now this answer was even weirder for Kazuichi than the rest that Tanaka normally said, “How can ya not know if ya like something?”

“The reason lies within the fact that I did not ever possess such a thing.” Tanaka answered, making Kazuichi point at the toy with confusion.

“Ya mean Wind Up toys?”

At this question, Tanaka got silent and picked the toy up again, regarding it. After a while he then answered the question of Kazuichi. “While yes, I did not ever posses them, I did in fact mean toys in general. As I am out of the age to play with such contraptions, it is hard to determine what I should think of them.”

Kazuichi stared at his friend in disbelieve, wondering if he did misunderstand Tanaka. “Did ya just say that ye never have possessed toys in your childhood?”

“This is correct.” Tanaka nodded, taking a short pause to think about his words, “The angel that gave me the gift of life was very poor and could not provide things like toys for me, before her time in the realm of the living had ended.”

This simply shocked Kazuichi. While the omega knew poverty all to well, it never was this bad for him and his family. “And what about your dad?” he then asked. The father of Tanaka wasn't even mentioned by the student, so Kazuichi wondered if they were also dead.

Tanaka became completely silent and placed the toy back onto the desk, his eyes turned away and his arms now crossed in front of his body. “I already had banished the demon out of my life, many years prior to this tragic day.”

 

Kazuichi knew this tense way of talking all too well. Every time he had been asked more personal questions about his own father he had the same physical reaction. His eyes averting, his voice straining to stay normal and his body automatically going into a position to shield himself from the stares of other people, hoping they would not ask more. There was only one major key difference; the answer of Tanaka was cold and dismissing, while Kazuichi tended to laugh the questions off and make a light situation out of them. Still the message to drop the topic was the same, so Kazuichi didn't intend to keep on asking about it.

To change the topic again, Kazuichi took his mechanical rabbit into his hand and winded it up, before letting it hop on the desk right in front of Tanaka, catching his attention.

“I don't know my mum.” the omega told his friend, his eyes turned towards the rabbit, away from any possible gaze of the alpha. “They left while I was hardly born and my old man never talked about them. It always was only the two of us for my whole life, resulting in us also being very poor. Most of my toys were self-made by me and my dad.”

When the rabbit then stopped, the spring inside of its body having unwound completely, Kazuichi placed it into Tanaka's hand. “So ya can have it. I can build myself as much things as I want and let me tell ya, people can actually play with toys as long as they like. Or do ya stop letting your pets play with balls and other stuff, only because they turn older?”

The alpha looked at the mechanical rabbit lying in his hand, before looking towards the omega next to him, his face turning red. “Of course I do not stop them from playing.” he hid behind his scarf and mumbled, “Still, I must thank you for this offering, Souda. I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, you're welcome, Tanaka.” Kazuichi was just as embarrassed and hearing his name being said by Tanaka was making his reaction even worse.

 

To clear his head again, he took his beanie off and let his hand slide through the wild, pink hair. “We should stop for today and do something else.”

“At this late hour?” Tanaka looked at his friend, “What do you want to do now, if I might ask? While we still have the fortune of light outside, we can only leave the grounds of this realm for only a short time, before night-time will emerge and forbid us from leaving.”

“Don't know.” Kazuichi really had no idea, this wish to stop for the day was spontaneous from him. “We can watch a movie on my laptop or something like that.”

Since Tanaka also seemed to have lost all of his will to study any more on this day, after the topic of his family, he nodded at the suggestion. “This sounds like a enjoyable activity, after investing so much of our time and power in learning the needed subjects for the upcoming exams.”

“Great!” Kazuichi grinned and stood up to get his laptop. “I have an account that I share with Leon on a streaming platform, so we have a huge selection.” he let himself fall onto his bed. “Anything that ya wanna watch?”

Strangely there was no reaction, so Kazuichi looked up from his laptop to his friend, who was staring at him with big eyes. “What's wrong with ya now?”

The following question was asked so slow, that it seemed like Tanaka could not believe that he had to ask in the first place. “Pink Haired One, do you intend to watch a movie with me, on top of your bed?”

Jumping slightly, Kazuichi got flustered. “God, stop making everything weird! We aren't going to jump each other only because we are sitting on the same bed as an alpha and an omega!” He never found it weird before to lie in a bed with other people to watch movies. He did it with Leon all the time at home and nothing ever happened. It was normal for him. “Now just sit down and stop worrying over strange stuff!”

Tanaka looked at the other teen for a short while, before sitting down onto the bed next to Kazuichi.

“So, before ya start worrying again, what do ya wanna watch?” Kazuichi asked and placed the laptop onto Tanaka's lap, “Choose whatever ya want.” The alpha then nodded and began to search through the provided movies until he found something that he found interesting and showed it to Kazuichi.

“As I have heard of our allies this movie should be quite entertaining. Though I do not have many informations about its content, except that it is supposedly good.”

“Sure.” Kazuichi shrugged and started the movie, not really checking what the movie was about. However he really should have done it.

The beginning of the movie was nice and heartfelt, however this state did not stay for long. When the first ghost literally jumped into the screen, Kazuichi jumped and latched himself onto Tanaka, screaming his lungs out of fright and hiding his face in the other's chest.  
Quickly Tanaka closed the laptop and thus stopped the movie, which turned out to be a horror film.

“I am truly sorry, I did not realise that this movie was of this kind. If I knew, I would have never suggested it.” Tanaka tried to calm the frightened male down again. Sadly this didn't really help against Kazuichi's immense fright and the omega just kept on shivering, hiding against the other like a scared child.

Realising that this tactic would not really help in this moment, Tanaka decided to gently pet the frightened teen's back, while talking with a calming voice. “Do not worry Souda, I will stay with you as long as you are feeling frightened.”

Finally Kazuichi was able to mutter some words, though his voice was still shaking quite badly. “T-Thank ya.”

 

Just as he had promised, Tanaka stayed the whole time until Kazuichi had calmed down again, the scent of the alpha helping a lot. Tanaka kept on talking to the omega, petting his back and hair like he was one of the breeder's beloved pets. It had took quite a while for Kazuichi to fully calm down and the sun had set outside. Still, even if the omega was calm again, the two did not move from their spot on the bed and stayed embraced until sleep gently overtook them both.

When Kazuichi's alarm clock rang the next morning and he opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw where the tired heterochromatic eyes from Tanaka. The two males were lying on top of Kazuichi's bed, Tanaka hugging the smaller male, who had been cuddling against the alpha's body. Their eyes widened and both jumped away from each other with red faces, Kazuichi nearly falling out of his bed in the process.

“Did we fall asleep?” Kazuichi asked bashfully, while carefully rubbing at his eyes. He still had his contact lenses in and now his eyes were burning a little bit.

“It does seem like it.” Tanaka mumbled, doing the same with his right eye that carried the red contact lens.

“Oh.” was all that Kazuichi managed to say to this situation.

Tanaka stood up from the bed and straightened out his clothes, while mumbling, “We should make ourselves ready for the day and then go to consume food, before we meet up with the Princess of Darkness.”

Kazuichi only nodded at this and saw his friend leave the room towards his own, both trying to ignore the awkward atmosphere.

 

***

 

The whole of class 77 were looking at their teacher in anticipation. Miss Yukizome was silent, looking at her students with a strict facial expression. Everything was silent in the classroom and no one said a single word. When the teacher then took out a folder containing several documents, the air got even more tense.

“So my dear students.” Miss Yukizome was regarding everyone, holding the folder up, “These are your exam results and all of your final marks for this year.”

Kazuichi had to swallow. He was, for the first time for years, actually nervous before getting his final marks. The Ultimate Mechanic and all of his friends and classmates had studied for weeks without much pause in-between and now he really hoped that he didn't fail his classes. The last thing he wanted to do was to let the other's down, who had spend so much time helping him with all the subjects.

 

The exams had been pure hell to put it bluntly. The first subject in which they had been tested in was English, a language in which Kazuichi was kinda good at. At least he had thought so until he saw the worksheet. It had taken him longer then normally to decipher what even was asked from him and the tasks weren't easy. When he had finally finished the exam, he had been utterly exhausted mentally. He had been one of last few people to finish on that day and when he went to his classmates into the cafeteria, he had seen that most of them seemed just as exhausted as he was. The only exceptions had been Kamukura, Hinata and Miss Sonia; all students who were fluent in the language.

This torture had went on for day until to the last exam. Mathematics.

That time Kazuichi had been one of the firsts to finish, only shortly after the twins. When the three students had been sitting inside of the cafeteria, like every time to wait for the rest, Kazuichi had only listened with half of a brain to his friends talking and only had commented ever so often. His mind had been focused on how Tanaka was doing now. Maths was the breeder's weakest subject and when Kazuichi had left the classroom, he had seen that his friend had been deep in thought and worked through one of the many tasks. Kazuichi really hoped that Tanaka, and all of his other friends, succeeded.

 

Miss Yukizome regarded her students one last time before starting to hand out the documents containing the final marks. Kazuichi looked at his friends and classmates when they received their results, all who were reading their report cards. Since Souda was the third last name on the class-list, he was one of the last people to receive his report card.

“Here you go, Kazuichi.” Miss Yukizome gave Kazuichi his report card, before going without giving away what it contained, just like she did with the rest of her students.

Quickly he opened the folder and looked at his results, making his eyes widen. He actually had good results in nearly all of his subjects! This was the first time in his life that he had something better than a C on his report card and now it only was the worst mark he had! The best part was the points he'd gotten for the project he and Tanaka had worked on for the school fair. This alone pulled his overall mark up and all of his smaller projects were also listed, giving him even more points.

Kazuichi looked at all of his friends; Miss Sonia, Fuyuhiko, Hinata, Komaeda, Kamukura and Tanaka, who all seemed just as pleased about themselves.

When all of the report cards were handed out, Miss Yukizome went back towards her desk and smiled at her students. “I'm so proud of you all. The last weeks you all worked together as a team, all helping each other and improving together. I was immensely happy when I noticed that you all began to study together every day for the exams and it motivated me to do even better when the next school year starts in only a few weeks.” Miss Yukizome's eyes began tearing up, so she wiped them quickly. “I am so glad to have spent the last whole year with you all and I can't await the following two years, where I'm able to teach you all even more and see you grow up into the new hopes of the future.”

Class 77 began applauding when their teacher finished talking and everyone was in a highly good mood. All of them had passed the year and would begin their second year together as one class right after the summer holidays.

Miss Yukizome had prepared some self-made sweets to celebrate this and handed them out to all of her students and wished everyone of them fun over the summer, before dismissing the class for the last time this school year.

As soon as the class was officially dismissed, they all got together and talked about their results. It was no surprise that Kamukura ended up to be the best in the class and easily had gotten straight As in all of the subjects, getting a full score at everything with ease, his older twin brother being second in the ranking.

“Well, at least I'm still older than you, Izzy.” Hinata laughed and put an arm around his younger brother's shoulders.

 

Slowly the group dissolved so that everyone was able to pack the rest up for going home over the summer holidays. Kazuichi had waited for his chance to talk with Tanaka, until he saw that the alpha was alone. “So, how did ya do in maths, Hamster-chan?”

“I was able to pass this hellish subject with a high mark.” Tanaka smiled at the smaller male, “For this I must give you my deepest thanks, Tamer of Automations. I must admit that I would not have been able to succeed with such pleasing results, if it were not for your help. So thank you very much.”

Seeing Tanaka smile so genuine at the omega, made his chest feel strange. It must have been the euphoria at him and his best friend succeeding after working so hard together.

“No problem, Tanaka.” Kazuichi grinned proudly, “Truth to be told, I would've also sucked if it weren't for your and Miss Sonia's help, so thank ya too.”

“As you are my most trusted ally, this was the least that I could do for you. So you are welcome, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka smiled again and even his four hamsters were looking at Kazuichi, like they were also proud of the two for their huge accomplishment.

 

It was so strange for Kazuichi. One school year had went past now and he was now best friends with Gundham Tanaka, the one person who he had found the most annoying at the very beginning, ever since he noticed his scent. The one scent that was more attractive to the omega then everything that he ever smelled in his life, which was still overwhelming for him. Yet it was completely different now. It wasn't this irritatingly good smell that made Kazuichi's head spin and made him loose his senses. Instead it was this lovely smell which could instantly made the omega feel calm and safe only when he smelled it.

The way that Tanaka had talked was utterly confusing for the mechanic from the moment he heard him speak for the first time, creeping him out to no end. Now it was of Kazuichi's greatest pleasures to talk with Tanaka and to listen to the alpha talk with his well-educated tongue. Even the breeder's fad of calling himself with demonic titles wasn't irritating to him any more, it was one of the things that Kazuichi actually liked about his friend.

One year ago he saw Tanaka as a rival for the affection of Miss Sonia, who the student only could see as a picture book princess. The two males were constantly at each other's throats and in the end they actually became friends with each other and with Miss Sonia. Tanaka had helped his rival with overcoming his superficial thinking and becoming best friends with the beta female.

If Kazuichi's past self from the beginning of the school year could see him now, he would never believe that he and Tanaka were inseparable now.

Tanaka was one of the greatest friends Kazuichi could ask for. There was no wonder that he liked the other so much and wanted to stay together with Tanaka as long as possible.

 

Later that day most of class 77 had left to go home and only a few stayed behind. One of them being Miss Sonia, because her flight didn't leave until the next day.

Kazuichi and Miss Sonia had been standing at the fence surrounding the farms and they were waiting for Tanaka to finish his work in there for the day, to eat dinner together before the princess was to leave and go back to her own country for the summer holidays.

Waiting, Miss Sonia looked at her friend. “Do say Souda, when are you leaving?”

“I wanted to stay here over the holidays.” Kazuichi cut his answer short, not really wanting to answer why and thus hoping that the princess didn't ask why he wanted to stay in the school yet again instead of going home. To his horror however did Miss Sonia seem confused.

Oh please did she not ask why he stayed, Kazuichi was bad at lying. To his luck she did not ask why he stayed in the end, however was her reaction even worse to some degree.

“What do you mean? The school will close for a while, while the summer holidays are taking place, so that they can prepare everything for when the new students arrive.”

This made Kazuichi's eyes widen. Oh no, he had a problem now.

 

***

 

Kazuichi was in a huge dilemma, as he couldn't stay inside of the academy over the summer holidays. He had no idea where he should go over those weeks, since he didn't want to go home, now that he knew how life was away from that hellhole. He couldn't go to Leon's place, since he and his family had planned to go on a vacation. As soon as Kazuichi had heard that he couldn't stay inside of the school, he had contacted his childhood friend as fast as he could, hoping that he could stay the two weeks at Leon's place, only to have his hopes crushed.

This was bad, there was no place he could go now except of his home where his old man waited. Even if it only was two weeks of the summer holidays were all of the students and teachers were required to leave, it was way too much time for Kazuichi. The thought of having to go back home made Kazuichi sick deep into his stomach. The whole night he had been tossing and turning inside of his bed and running around the room to get himself to calm down again. When he did manage to fall asleep in the end his dreams were plagued by images of his aggressive father, who didn't let Kazuichi leave any more; cutting his contact with all of his friends to ensure that the omega could never leave again. When Kazuichi awoke from his dreams, his heart beating like crazy and cold sweat covering his shivering body, he didn't go back to sleep again and simply pulled his legs against his chest, waiting for the rest of the night to finally end.

 

When the sun arose itself up into the sky, he was exhausted. Still Kazuichi didn't go back to bed and tried to sleep some more. Instead he decided that a shower would be good enough. After washing all the leftover sweat from his body, he left the shower cabin and immediately turned his face away from the mirror facing him. Even the blurry reflection of his brown eyes were too much for him in this moment. Grabbing blindly for his contact lenses he quickly put them in, clearing his vision and hiding his natural eye-colour from himself.

After brushing his teeth and then his hair, Kazuichi then put on some clothes and left his room. It was no surprise that the omega's mood was dampened today, all of his happiness and excitement from the day before drained from his body. It was then that his nose picked of the one scent that he craved to have beside him since he began feeling this way. Instead of going to the cafeteria like he had planned, Kazuichi turned around and followed the scent, all the way outside of the school until he saw Tanaka, who was walking towards the farms. Quickening his pace, Kazuichi caught up with the alpha.

“Tanaka!” he called out, making said male stop and turn around.

“Good morning, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka turned towards his friend and then looked slightly alarmed, “Are you not feeling well? You look like hell itself today.”

Since Kazuichi hadn't seen his own face yet, he could only guess how he looked. The way his eyes burned, made him imagine that they were slightly red now and that he had quite the dark circles underneath them, all due to his lack off sleep.

Waving it off, Kazuichi grinned happily. “Ah, its nothing. I just couldn't sleep that well last night.” However Tanaka seemed sceptic at the explanation, so Kazuichi simply cut him off and kept on talking. “What are ya doing out here? Aren't ya hungry?” There was no way that Tanaka had already eaten, because breakfast was only served about five minutes ago.

“I have to oversee that all of the hellish beasts residing here are properly moved to their temporary homes from the servants of this realm, before I leave in a few weeks for when this realm requires it from us.” Tanaka explained, making Kazuichi tense up again at the reminder of his misery.

“Ah yeah.” Kazuichi began to absent-mindedly play with his favourite spanner, “And, where are ya going?” It was the first time that Tanaka was also leaving for the holidays.

“One of my many apprentices, the one who had taken over the custody of Grizner, has invited me over for this time period to visit this hellish beast in her new home and check up on her well-being.” the Ultimate Breeder answered, gaining Kazuichi's full attention.

“Ya are going to visit Grizner?” Kazuichi looked up towards his friend while grinning, “Now I'm kinda jealous. I would love to visit her.” Especially if it would spare him having to go home.

Tanaka was thinking deeply about something and was regarding Kazuichi. The way at which the alpha was staring at the already highly tense male, made Kazuichi even more nervous. However before he could ask what was wrong, Tanaka finally spoke up.

“If you wish for it and have the time to do so, I could request to obtain a second pass to the home of the hellish beast and take you with me, Pink Haired One.”

Kazuichi's eyes widened at this. Tanaka wanted to take the omega with him and thus, was giving Kazuichi the opportunity to stay away from his home. “Yes! That would be awesome!” This was the best news ever and it made Kazuichi feel way better at once.

“I will then immediately contact my apprentices and try to obtain the needed ticket for you.” Tanaka said, “However I must warn you, Tamer of Automations. I will be travelling in the air, so do you believe that you will be able to handle it?“  
Grinning excitedly, Kazuichi intertwined his fingers behind his head „Don't worry, I can handle it.“

 

He couldn't handle it. Ever since the plane took flight days later, he was feeling like hell. Kazuichi was feeling sick, his ears were ringing and his head was spinning. And the worst of it, there was still hours to go until they would arrive at the airport. Bending forward in his seat, the omega was struggling to keep his breakfast in, while the bigger male was gently patting his back in an awkward attempt to comfort him.

“Do you want some water, Tamer of Automations?” Tanaka asked concerned. While the breeder knew everything what one could ever know about how to take care of an animal, he always was a bit overwhelmed when he had to take care of another human being.

“No thanks...” Kazuichi didn't believe that he even could keep water in right now; or anything for the rest of his life for that matter. How did he ever think that he could handle being in a fucking plane, if he could only just sit inside of a car for a short while without getting sick? He must have lost his mind and the thought that he had to also use a plane to get back to japan made his nauseousness even worse. It didn't even help that Tanaka had let the omega sit at the window, meaning that the extremely shy breeder had to sit in the middle of the row of seats and thus was now sitting next to an old lady they didn't know.

Said lady was regarding Kazuichi with concerned eyes ever since he started feeling sick. In the end she decided to carefully tap Tanaka on his shoulder. “Excuse me sweety, is your little boyfriend not feeling well? Should I maybe call one of the flight attendants for him?”

At hearing the description 'Your boyfriend' for Kazuichi, the two males immediately got flustered and Tanaka didn't manage to really form an answer to this. Kazuichi on the other hand was feeling way too badly to really care if a stranger though of them as a couple or not and slowly sat up again. “No thank ya, it's okay.”

“If you say so. However please tell me if you need anything.” the old lady smiled, “For the time being, I would recommend that you try to sleep, dear. It always helped my kids in the past when they started feeling sick when we travelled.”

“This mortal is right.” Tanaka agreed and looked at the omega, “You should try to rest for the remainder of our travel.”

The two did have a point, sleep always helped when Kazuichi's motion sickness started showing itself. Though he never travelled by plane before, so there was no guarantee that he even managed to fall asleep now. Still it was worth a try at least.

“Good idea.” Kazuichi leaned back into his seat, however he then looked at Tanaka, “But won't ya be bored if I sleep now?”

“Do not worry about me, as your well-being is of a higher importance to me, Tamer of Automations.” the alpha reassured him, “Now you should try to sleep. I will wake you from your slumber when this contraption will land.”

Nodding at this, Kazuichi tried to get into a more comfortable position, before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

 

Kazuichi hadn't noticed that he had indeed fallen asleep, until the person sitting in the seat behind him moved from his seat and accidentally bumped slightly into the backrest of the mechanic's seat and thus waking him up. For a second, he had been slightly disoriented, his head trying to process everything after being awoken so abruptly. The first thing he was able to register was the wonderful scent of Tanaka which was surrounding his whole body. The omega's head had been lying on top of Tanaka's shoulder and when Kazuichi sat up, he saw that the alpha had also fallen asleep, his arms crossed and his head leaning a bit forward. What caught Kazuichi's attention was the absence of Tanaka's long, black coat that he always wore. Now the breeder was only in his shirt. It was then that Kazuichi noticed the slight extra weight on top of his own body. Looking down he saw that the alpha's coat was lying on top of the omega like a blanket, meaning that Tanaka had taken it off and placed it over Kazuichi's body while he had been sleeping.

So this was why everything was smelling so calming now.

Lifting the coat slightly, the omega held it in front of his face, letting the calming scent fill him. With a tired smile on his lips, he then leaned back against Tanaka and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep again.

 

When Kazuichi awoke the next time it was because Tanaka had woken him up, mere moments before the plane began to land. Getting out of this hellish plane was the best feeling that Kazuichi ever experienced, even if his legs didn't really work and Tanaka had to help him stand for a few minutes. As long as he was standing on something that didn't move he didn't care.

After gathering their bags and getting out of the checkout, the two students were greeted by a young beta woman, who was talking in English to them. “Mister Tanaka, it's a pleasure of having you here.” she smiled at the Ultimate Breeder, before turning towards Kazuichi, “And you must be Mister Souda I presume? My name is May Bennet, but you two can call me May if you want. It's nice meeting you.”

“Hello, it's also nice meeting you May and you can call me Souda.” Kazuichi took the woman's hand in greeting, his English carrying an accent while talking. It was a while since he really had to talk in English, except of in class.

“Thank you for picking us up.” Tanaka added and only nodded at her, not wanting to be touched. He was also talking with a bit of an accent, however it wasn't quite as much as Kazuichi did.

“That's no problem.” May smiled, “If you would follow me to my car, I will bring you to the house were you will be staying.”

 

The group made their way towards the car park and put their luggage into May's car, before getting in themselves and driving off. The drive wasn't long, to Kazuichi's immense relieve. After the plane ride he wasn't sure if he could've managed a long car drive. When they arrived at a small holiday home right next to a forest, Kazuichi was completely exhausted from the long travel.

May let the two students into the house, which only had one floor. However since it were only Kazuichi and Tanaka who were staying inside of it, it was easily big enough for them. After giving the two males a quick tour of the house, she then bid her farewell and promised to pick them up the next day and bring them to the rescue station, in which Grizner and all the other forest animals lived.

 

As soon as the female had left the house, Kazuichi let himself fall onto the sofa. “Finally, no more travelling.”

Tanaka, who was holding his luggage, looked at the omega. “Do you not wish to unpack, Tamer of Automations?”

“In a few minutes.” Kazuichi waved him off. Right now he just wanted to sit for a couple of minutes without moving while doing so.

“Then I will bring your luggage into your room for you, while you rest for a while longer.” Tanaka offered, before taking the other's bags and going towards the two bedrooms.

“Thank ya, Tanaka.” Kazuichi saw his friend leave the room, before he relaxed again. His eyes wandered throughout the living room. It was quite nice and fully furnished. The best part was that neither Tanaka nor he had to pay anything, except of their own food. The house was provided by the rescue station and the travel costs for both of them was also paid by them. This was the first time that Kazuichi had actually travelled to a foreign country – or anywhere really – since his family couldn't afford it and now he didn't have to pay anything only because of the title 'Ultimate' that he and Tanaka possessed. Kazuichi wondered if Miss Sonia also felt like this when people paid everything for her because of her royal title.

 

Getting up from his seat and stretching a bit, he then went towards the two bedrooms and found his bags in the first one that he opened. The room was a bit smaller than his dorm room inside of Hope's Peak Academy, but it was still good enough and it wasn't like he would spend that much time in his room, while he was on vacation together with Tanaka. After Kazuichi unpacked his things, he left the room again and went into the living room, where Tanaka was already in and was telephoning. When he saw that the mechanic had entered the room, the alpha pointed towards a menu lying on the coffee-table. Kazuichi took a seat and began scanning the menu for something that he wanted to eat today. Since the two had planned to go shopping on the following day, they had decided that they would just order some pizza for today. Choosing a pizza that he fancied, Kazuichi waited for the breeder to end his phone call.

“So, how are your kids?” Kazuichi asked and looked towards his friend.

Sadly the idiot didn't get the joke. “I fail to understand what you mean, Tamer of Automations. I never did sire any children.”

Kazuichi could only slap himself in the face because of the stupid alpha. “I was talking about the Devas, Hamster-chan. Ya really need to learn to tell when people are joking.”

“Then do say so in future.” Tanaka was slightly embarrassed that he didn't make the connection from his phone call with his apprentice, that was tasked with taking care of the four hamsters while he was away, thus him mentioning them often, and the comment from Kazuichi. “To your question. I was informed that they are feeling well and are resting right now. It seems that they are fully aware that it was sadly impossible for me to take them onto a plane.”

“That's good to hear then and don't worry, ya will see them again soon enough. Two weeks are surprisingly short.” Kazuichi grinned, before taking the phone out of Tanaka's hand. “Anyway, I'm hungry, so let's finally order our food.”

 

The pizza was surprisingly good. The woman that had picked the two students up had been right to suggest this delivery service. After having eaten and cleaned everything up, they were lazing on the sofa.

“Hey, Miss Sonia just sent me a text. She wishes us a nice vacation.” Kazuichi looked up from his mobile phone and turned his face towards Tanaka.

Placing his book onto his lab, Tanaka replied “Please send my regards to the Princess of Darkness.”

“Sure.” Kazuichi began typing. However he stopped in the middle and erased everything again, before scooting over to Tanaka, putting his arm around the other and taking a photo of them. “Say cheese!”

Tanaka was mildly surprised at this, however he did manage to look up towards the phone before Kazuichi took the photo. When Kazuichi looked at the photo he had to grin, “Looks good.” He then sent the photo to their friend with a short text as a greeting.

“This is not exactly what I had in mind with regards.” Tanaka looked at his friend, who was still leaning against him while typing.

“Tough. We're on holiday together, so I'm taking photos of us while we're here.” Kazuichi locked the screen of his phone and got up, “But now I'm going to bed. I still feel the effects of the flight, so goodnight.”

“Rest well, Tamer of Automations.” the alpha answered and watched his friend leave.

 

After getting changed Kazuichi was lying in his bed, his eyes scanning the dark room. He was, for the first time of his life, on a real vacation. And this with Tanaka, one of his best friends.

Only a short while ago he had been sitting on his bed, having a panic attack at the thought of having to go home today and stay there for at least two weeks. Instead he was now staying inside of this awesome house, together with Tanaka, right next to a huge forest. Kazuichi couldn't believe his luck that all of this actually worked out. He didn't have to see his father and could spend time with his friend.

 

Kazuichi was woken up the next morning by Tanaka, who was knocking on his door, so that both could go shopping as planned. He could never understand how the breeder was able to wake up this early every morning. It had taken Kazuichi way longer to even get himself out of his bed, even longer if it weren't for the fact that he was hungry. After he got ready, he went to Tanaka.

“Shall we leave then?” the alpha asked the tired looking omega.

“Yeah.” he nodded and both males left the house.

The woman who had picked them up, told them that the nearest shop was only down one road and after walking a short while, they were able to locate it. Taking a shopping cart the two students began walking through the aisles.

“Is there something specific that you wish to eat today, Tamer of Automations?” Tanaka asked, while starting to fill the cart with the most basic things that they needed.

“Not really, ya can decide if ya want.” Kazuichi shrugged and help gathering everything. He never was really picky with his food, as long as he was able to drink coke he didn't care in the end. There was also the fact to consider that the breeder was vegetarian, so it was easier to just let him decide what to cook, instead of having to prepare two different meals every time.

Stopping in front of one of the shelves, the two began to scan the items offered. There was a wide selection of things they could cook, all in a price range they were able to afford with their limited money.

“Would you fancy this meal?” Tanaka held up a packet for preparing a rice dish with vegetables.

Looking at it, Kazuichi nodded, “Sure. Looks good.” Gathering up all the needed ingredients, they then paid for everything and made their way back towards their holiday home.

 

Later that day the doorbell rang and when Kazuichi answered, he was greeted by May, who was there to pick them up. The women then drove the two students into the forest, where the rescue station was located. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by many of the staff. As Kazuichi understood they were all either apprentices from Tanaka or followers of some blog that we writes about breeding and caring for animals. Tanaka was a little reluctant at having to meet so many people, who all wanted to talk to him at once, so the alpha decided to stick to Kazuichi and simply demand to be shown to where Grizner was residing.

An young alpha male named Jean then led them outside towards a gate. “If we follow this path, we will walk right through our property, where all of the animals live. I can't however promise that we will be able to find Grizner, because this property is quite large.” He then unlocked the gate and led the students through and then following them, locking the gate again. “Then again, if we don't find her, it only means that you will visit again.” The male smiled at Kazuichi, making him slightly awkward.

“Yeah... Sure.” Kazuichi had no idea how to really react to this, so he simply wanted to ignore it.

“Shall we go then?” Jean asked the two, his eyes still on Kazuichi, “Don't worry, you will be safe with me.”

At this, Tanaka held out his hand and was starring the male down, “Your assistants is not needed any more, mortal. So leave us be.” He then turned towards the omega. “Shall we go then, Sharp Toothed One?”

When Kazuichi nodded, the two made their way into the forest and left the baffled man behind.

 

“Where do ya think that we should look first?” Kazuichi asked and roamed the forest with his eyes. All he could see was trees everywhere, so he had no idea how they were supposed to find one single bear in the middle of it. The two had yet to see any animals, except maybe a few squirrels that had run passed them.

“The safest way to locate a hellish beast, would be to determine where it would spend the most of its time.” Tanaka was in thought, his eyes also roaming the forest in concentration. “I believe it would be a wise decision to find her source of food and water.”

“I think we passed a map a little while ago. We could look there if there is anything near us.” Kazuichi pointed into the direction they came from.

Suddenly something big and heavy grabbed Kazuichi from behind, making him scream loudly. As fast as he could, he turned around. “What the hell? Are ya trying to kill me now or what, ya stupid bear?!”

While the two males have been talking with each other on how to find Grizner, they hadn't noticed that Grizner had instead found them and decided to hug her human friend as a greeting.

“It seems as this hellish beast has used her powers to forestall us.” Tanaka smiled, now that he was able to see his pet bear again after months of being apart. “I see that you have grown.” He then began to pamper the huge animal and pet her fur. Grizner seemed just as thrilled at seeing the breeder again, lifting him up into the air in an attempt to return the cuddles given to her.

Kazuichi was glad to see the bear again, however it made him way happier to see Tanaka being so overjoyed right now. Having to let the animal leave to live here inside of her natural habitat, had been hard for the Ultimate Breeder, even if it was the best for the animal. It took weeks for Tanaka to be back in a good mood and Kazuichi suspected that even now, he was still sad about it.

 

For a while, Kazuichi simply watched Tanaka and Grizner cuddle and play together. In the end they were all sitting on a patch of grass, Grizner lying down, while both humans leaned against her body. They were eating the food which they taken with them and Tanaka fed the bear some nuts and berries that he picked for her.

“This is all that I have to offer for you.” the breeder gave one last berry to the bear, before cleaning his hands.

“She is big enough anyway.” Kazuichi commented at this and petted Grizner's stomach. “However she does deserve to get spoiled. As long as she doesn't try to eat me again, that is.”

“As this hellish beast sees you as its kin, this should not happen, so worry not.” Tanaka looked at his friend, “And should something arise, then I would protect you, Tamer of Automations.”

“Ya know, this is actually reassuring.” Kazuichi laughed, which then turned a bit more awkward, “Unlike what ever this Jean guy was trying to accomplish earlier.” He knew that he could trust Tanaka blindly. The alpha wouldn't let any harm come to him, if he could stop it, a thing he had proven often by now. Not like the other guy, who Kazuichi only just met.

At the mention of the alpha that had tried to flirt with Kazuichi, Tanaka's brows furrowed and his scent changed ever so slightly. Laughing, the omega put his arm around his friend, “Aw, don't tell me that the great Overlord of Ice is jealous that another alpha was flirting with a mere mortal like me.”

To the omega's surprise did this statement, which was only meant out of fun, make the alpha blush heavily. “I... ehm...” Tanaka stammered, his words failing him fully.

“Wait...” Kazuichi was staring at Tanaka, his face now also turning a red colour, “Were ya?”

“No! I do not feel jealousy over something like that.” Tanaka found his ability to talk again, his eyes turning away. “We should leave now for the day, as it is getting late.”

Getting dismissed like this, made Kazuichi feel a sting in his chest. Shrugging it off, since this whole topic was making him awkward, he nodded, “Good Idea.” and got up.

After saying goodbye to Grizner and promising to visit her the next day, the two males made their way back. It was silent between them and it fitted Kazuichi quite fine right now, because his head was filled with other things.

Had Tanaka really been jealous about Jean flirting with Kazuichi?

Regarding the alpha walking next to him, he didn't seem any different from his normal, weird self. When they arrived at the holiday home where they stayed, everything was back to normal, like this conversation never happened. In the end it must have been that Tanaka was simply surprised at the joke and not something like him being jealous.

Still, why did it bother Kazuichi that Tanaka wasn't jealous about it?

 

***

 

The days flew by fast. Kazuichi and Tanaka visited Grizner every day and they got to know all of the staff of the rescue station. When the two weren't playing with the bear, they were spending time together; going to town and sightseeing, going swimming by the lake or simply staying inside of the home where they were staying at. It didn't take long for the two males to fall into a relaxed daily rhythm of them living together. Since both males were used to do all the chores on their own – though for different reasons – they were easily able to split up all of the work that they had to do and take over some chores if needed. Kazuichi could easily get used to living together with Tanaka, a person who actually helped with the housework and didn't leave everything for the omega or female to do.

“Hey Tanaka.” Kazuichi came into the kitchen and leaned against the alpha's back, who was busy cooking their food, “When is dinner ready? I'm hungry.”

“It will not take long any more. However having you lean against my back does not help with me preparing it.” Tanaka looked over his shoulder to the whining omega. Still he didn't stop him or even sound like he disliked it.

“I don't care, I'm still hungry.” Kazuichi stayed where he was and went to stand on his toes to look over the other's shoulder, so that he was able to see the food.

“One day you will learn that my body is poisonous.” Tanaka simply replied and kept on stirring the food.

“Ya always say that, yet I'm still alive.” Kazuichi grinned, “And I know that ya like it.”

“You do really posses a vast imagination, Pink Haired One.” Even if Tanaka said it, Kazuichi could clearly see the smile that the other tried to suppress.

 

The ringing of the telephone cut their conversation off and Kazuichi went to answer it. “Hello?” he asked confused, since neither male had given this number to any of their friends. They all had their mobile numbers, so they never bothered.

“Hello Souda. It's me, May.” came the voice of the female out of the telephone. He should have known; this house did belong to the rescue station, so it was logical that they had the number.

“Oh, hello May. How can I help ya?” Kazuichi asked. What did the woman want this late?

“I hope that I don't disturb you right now. I just wanted to ask you and Tanaka something.” May began to talk. At this Kazuichi turned the speakers on, so that Tanaka was also able to hear what the woman wanted to ask them both. “Since you two are leaving in two days, the others and I thought that we could throw you a farewell party before you leave. Would you two be interested?”

“That sounds awesome.” Kazuichi grinned and turned towards Tanaka, “What do ya think?”

Tanaka thought about the offer, before nodding, “It would be rude to decline such an offer, so we should attend this celebration in our honour.”

Kazuichi turned back towards the phone in his hand, “We would love to come, thank ya.”

“That's great.” came the happy voice of the female, “I will pick you up tomorrow evening then.”

After discussing some small details, they all wished a goodnight to each other, before Kazuichi hung up again. The staff from the rescue station were really nice people. Kazuichi could hardly await the next evening.

 

The next day, May had picked the two up, just as agreed on, and drove them to the rescue station where the staff would host the party. All of the staff was there – some of them still in their work clothes, as they were technically still in service at the moment – to bid the two students a farewell. Music was playing and the staff even went out of their way to prepare Japanese dishes for their two guests.

A little while into the party, Tanaka was talking with the one apprentice of his, that had invited the two students in the first place and was now the caretaker of Grizner, while Kazuichi was in a conversation with May. The mechanic was then offered a drink by her, which he gladly accepted. All the talking did make him thirsty.

Taking a sip, he then raised an eyebrow however. “Say May, what is this?”

“Oh, this is a cocktail which I favour. Do you like it?” the female smiled.

“A cocktail?” Kazuichi was highly surprised, “So there is alcohol in there?” he looked at the colourful drink in his hand. It did taste slightly like alcohol.

“Yes.” she nodded, “Don't you drink? If you want I can get you something else.”

“No, it's okay.” Kazuichi got a bit bashful at this, “I was just surprised to be handed alcohol. In Japan the legal drinking age is at 20 years.”

“Oh, I didn't knew. I'm sorry.” May got embarrassed at her slight mistake, “Here it's allowed to drink alcohol with 16, as long as the percentage isn't too high.”

“It's really okay.” Kazuichi reassured May again, “To be truly honest, while I'm still not allowed to drink at home, I already did it a few times.”

This made the female giggle, “Didn't we all do some forbidden stuff as teenagers? Still please don't try to drink too much, you and Tanaka still have to fly back home tomorrow.”

“Don't worry, I wont.” Kazuichi smiled and took another sip of his drink.

 

May was later called over by one of her co-workers to help with something that Kazuichi wasn't able to quite make out, since the staff talked way too fast for him to be able to translate it. Shrugging he began to scan the room for Tanaka, wondering where the weirdo went.

“Hey there.” came a voice from the side and Kazuichi saw that Jean was now standing next to him. Oh great, the last person with whom Kazuichi wanted to talk to.

“Hi.” he simply greeted the alpha. He still had no idea what to do with the guy, who seemed to have found a liking for the foreign omega. At least as long Tanaka wasn't near him, because Jean then always got a dark glare from the alpha. It wasn't like the male was being creepy or anything with his flirting, it just made Kazuichi uncomfortable.

“So, how do you like the party?” Jean asked and gave a flirty smile. However it didn't help in any way, as Kazuichi didn't find the alpha interesting in the slightest, no matter how nice he seemed to be. He was just dull in Kazuichi's eyes; his appearance, his way of talking, his scent, just everything was dull. Unlike with Tanaka, where everything was just interesting, charming and even attractive for the omega.

“It's great. Thank ya all again for throwing this party for us.” Kazuichi returned the smile, though more in a polite way than anything else.

“You're more then welcome.” Jean leaned a bit more towards Kazuichi, “Say, would you like to dance. I really like this song that is playing right now.”

“I can't really dance.” Kazuichi declined the offer and held his hand up in an apologetic way.

“That's a bummer.” Jean seemed a bit discouraged. “Maybe we could do something else?”

“No.” came the answer. Strangely it didn't come from Kazuichi, but from Tanaka who was suddenly standing behind the omega. “He won't dance with you.” Tanaka added and, to Kazuichi immense shock, pulled the omega against his body, hugging him tightly and glaring at Jean, “Now get lost.”

The glare alone that Tanaka gave the other, was enough for Jean to give in and leave them alone.

 

Kazuichi was still in shock at being literally pressed against Tanaka's body, by said man. Did Kazuichi miss something or what had gotten into the alpha so suddenly?

“Ehm, Tanaka? Are ya feeling alright?”

“Now that this nuisance it gone, yes.” Tanaka answered, however his grip didn't really loosen on the smaller male, keeping him against his body.

“Then why are ya hugging me?” Kazuichi wasn't sure what was happening right now, his own arms hanging loosely to the side. Should he also hug the other?

“Because I didn't like that this guy was pestering you, Souda.” Tanaka leaned his face against Kazuichi's neck, nuzzling him right at his scent glands.

Kazuichi completely froze over at this highly intimate move by Tanaka, the shyest guy that the omega ever met. Kazuichi's heart was beating like crazy.

It was then that Kazuichi noticed the smell from Tanaka. He smelled like alcohol! “Tanaka, how much of the cocktail did ya drink?” Kazuichi was trying to peel the other's hands off his body.

This made Tanaka raise his head at least, while he was thinking. “Only a few glasses, why?”

“Oh god.” Kazuichi couldn't believe this. “Please don't tell me that ya are drunk.” There was no mistaking it, there was no other explanation for the refined alpha to behave in such a way; hugging Kazuichi, smelling him in such an intimate way, especially where people could see, and talk like this.

“Ya know what, ya should sit down while I get ya something to eat.” Kazuichi suggested, however the alpha was highly against it.

“No.” Tanaka kept on hugging the omega, “I don't want you to leave.”

In Kazuichi's eyes, Tanaka was behaving like an love deprived puppy, which made the omega laugh. It was actually cute to see him in such a state, even if it made Kazuichi blush like mad and he just couldn't stop the loud beating of his heart. When Tanaka began nuzzling the omega's neck again and mumbled into the skin “I like you Kazuichi. You smell so good.” Kazuichi was at complete loss of words.

With wide eyes Kazuichi was staring at his friend, who was hugging him tightly and drunkly mumbling onto the other's skin. His heart was beating so loudly, that he couldn't even concentrate any more, so he did the first that came to his mind. “Come Tanaka, we should go home. You need sleep. Don't worry, I'm also coming.” This seemed to do the trick, because Tanaka then let go of the embarrassed omega.

After talking with May and explaining what is going on, the two students said their goodbyes to the staff and left the party earlier than initially planned.

 

After May dropped them off, promising to pick them up on time the next day, she then drove off, while Kazuichi brought Tanaka into the house.

“Now come Hamster-chan. Ya are going to bed.” Kazuichi escorted the over affectionate alpha into his bedroom. Making him sit on the bed, the omega fetched something for him to wear and putting it next to Tanaka onto the bed. “Now get changed and sleep. If ya feel sick, I'm just next door.”

Just as Kazuichi planned to leave the room, a set of arms found their way around his waist and held him in place. Tanaka was again hugging the omega, this time from a sitting position. “I don't like it when other people flirt with you.”

“I noticed.” Kazuichi looked at his friend, “Still, ya are drunk. Most stuff ya are saying right now is only the alcohol speaking. So sleep.”

“Only if you stay.” Tanaka looked up at the omega, his arms still wound around the other.

With a slight blush on his face, Kazuichi sighed. “God, ya are taxing when drunk, Hamster-chan. But fine I guess, as long as ya sleep then. It's not like we didn't share a bed before. But I have to go to my room first to get some clothes, so get changed while I'm gone.” Finally the alpha let go of the omega, so Kazuichi was able to leave the room. While getting changed in his own room, his heart was still fluttering slightly, even if it wasn't the first time that the two had been so close to each other.

After he had gotten changed, Kazuichi returned to Tanaka's room just as he promised. The alpha was already lying inside of the bed and was looking at Kazuichi, while he lied down right next to him. “Now sleep, Hamster-chan. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Souda.” Tanaka smiled and Kazuichi turned the small light on the bedside-table off. It didn't take long for Tanaka to fall asleep, giving the drunken state he was in. It also didn't take long for him to hug Kazuichi again. Good thing that Kazuichi always tended to cuddle up against everything that gave warmth while he slept, so he didn't mind it. Closing his eyes he tried to ignore the still fluttering feeling inside of his chest until sleep also befell him.

 

Kazuichi woke up the next morning, before Tanaka's alarm clock went off, so he got up and began preparing breakfast and checked everything one last time, before they would leave this place. When he heard the alarm clock ring in the distance, the omega then took a glass of water and some painkillers and went into Tanaka's room. To put it bluntly, the alpha looked like shit.

“Morning, Hamster-chan. Did ya sleep well?” Kazuichi held out the water and painkillers, “Here, for your headache.”

Tanaka was rubbing his temples in an futile attempt to ease the pain, before taking the painkillers offered by Kazuichi. “Thank you, Tamer of Automations.”

“So, now that ya are back to your senses, will ya tell me why ya drank so much yesterday?” Kazuichi looked at the suffering male.

“I was not aware that those drinks had alcohol in them.” Tanaka explained, “I did not even drink much off them, so I can not explain how this happened.”

“Really?” Kazuichi raised an eyebrow. “Man, ya really have to be a lightweight if ya managed to get this drunk then.” Now this wasn't a thing that Kazuichi had expected. Normally it were the omegas who got drunk easily, not alphas. However not everything fitted into statistics in the end. “Anyway, I made breakfast. Ya should eat something to get rid of the remaining alcohol.”

Just as Kazuichi turned around, a hand gently grabbed him at his wrist, stopping him.

“Before you go, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour yesterday.” Tanaka's voice was a bit strained, due to his embarrassment, “As an effect of the alcohol that I unknowingly consumed, I have lost the control over my behaviour and brought you into an unpleasant situation. At the same time I have to thank you for taking care of me.”

“It's okay.” Kazuichi grinned, “Everybody does things they don't mean when drunk and of course I helped ya. Ya are my friend in the end.”

Tanaka returned the smile and both males made their way into the kitchen to eat.

 

Unlike their first plane ride, was it Kazuichi this time who had to take care of Tanaka. The alpha had been feeling just as miserable as Kazuichi did, while they were on the plane. The only difference was that Kazuichi was suffering from his motion sickness and that Tanaka's hangover was making him suffer even with painkillers. In the end the two males simply cuddled against each other and slept through the whole flight.

When they finally had returned to Hope's Peak Academy, the two males were utterly exhausted and could hardly keep standing upright. They had to drag themselves to their dorm rooms, their luggage aggravating their movements even more.

Stopping in front of his dorm room, Kazuichi felt like he could instantly fall asleep. However he turned towards Tanaka. “Thank ya again for taking me with ya. It was fun.”

“I must admit that I am also glad to have taken you with me. I did have a great time with you Souda, so I must also thank you.” Tanaka gave the one genuine smile, that Kazuichi loved so much, making him blush and his heart beat loudly in his chest.

Since both males were tired they said their goodbyes after that, before going into their respective rooms.

Kazuichi closed the door behind him and simply let his bags fall to the floor, not caring to unpack them today. Going to his bed, he let himself fall onto it and kicked his shoes off in a lazy way.

Starring at his ceiling, the omega began to think about the vacation he had together with Tanaka. The fun they had together, the way that he had taken care of Kazuichi, how he had gotten jealous because of someone flirting with the omega and had mumbled onto the other's skin that he liked him.

Whenever he thought about Tanaka, his heart started beating faster and a pleasant, warm feeling traversed through his body. But this couldn't be, it must have been his imagination, because he liked Miss Sonia.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this we reached the end of the first school year at Hope's Peak Academy  
> This means that I can finally begin introducing new pairings starting in the next chapter. I just have to decide which of my ships will actually have an appearance in here, since they have to be noticed by Souda in the end (and I still have to decide between one or two different ships were character's are a part of more than one of my ships. Luckily they are all from V3, so I still got time to decide them)  
> Let's see which ships will be mentioned in this story x)
> 
> Since Mini_Turtle asked to see more drunk!Gundham, I decided to use him again in this chapter. So this scene is to you Kohai ;)
> 
> And for those who would like to know a good site for names: [behindthename.com](https://www.behindthename.com/random/)  
> This is the site that I used for all of the random character names in this chapter. I simply used the first names that came up, so they have no connection with any real people.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually able to finish way faster than I initially presumed. I thought that I would at least take until tomorrow, but who am I to complain?

**Chapter 9**

 

 

“How are you faring up there, Tamer of Automations?” Tanaka was looking up towards a long ladder that he was holding to steady it, where Kazuichi was standing on top of. The Ultimate Mechanic was working on one of the speakers, that was inside of the gymnasium of Hope's Peak Academy, which decided to fail right on the first day of the new school year and this right before the new students were due to arrive. The problem was that the thing was fixed onto the very top the wall, meaning that the mechanic had to use a ladder to work on it and had to do his best to not look down. The thought that he could fall with one wrong step and break his neck was frightening to say at least.

“Everything is okay, Tanaka.” Kazuichi answered, however was his voice strained and he had to concentrate to not stutter out of fright.

“Do not worry, as I will not leave from this position until you are finished with your duty to this realm of learning.” Tanaka called up towards the other to reassure him, “And should you loose your balance, do not worry. I, the great Gundham Tanaka, will catch your fall.”

“D-Don't talk about me falling!” Kazuichi's legs began to feel weak now, thanks to his idiotic best friend's attempt to supposedly calm him down. Now all that the easily scared mechanic could think about was him falling down this way too huge ladder right into Tanaka's arms. This thought however made Kazuichi blush quiet heavily and shake his head to clear his thoughts again. Now was not the time to think about things like that! Not that there ever was the right time.

“I am sorry, Sharp Toothed One. It was not my intention to frighten you.” Tanaka apologised from his spot on the floor.

“It's okay.” Kazuichi simply kept on concentrating on the task at hand. Not about the possibility to fall from a height that would hurt badly if he hit the ground and not about the possibility of falling right into the alpha's strong arms.

 

Tightening the last screw and closing the speaker up again, Kazuichi then announced, “This should be enough then.” before starting to climb down again.

“So, can Tanaka stop staring at your arse now?”

The statement of the sudden voice, made Kazuichi's eyes widen in shock, “W-What?!” and he tried to turn around towards the voice out of instinct. However this only ended in him slipping and loosing his grip on the ladder. “WAHH!” Kazuichi screamed and fell from the ladder, just like he had dreaded. To his luck, Tanaka was able to catch him like promised, even if the breeder had been just as shocked at the statement.

Kazuichi was grabbing at Tanaka for his dear life, while he was held by the alpha like a bride in his arms. “Are you feeling fine, Tamer of Automations?”

“Y-Yeah.” Kazuichi answered. Now that he was over his first shock, he turned his head towards the source of the voice.

“Wow, you okay there dude? I didn't think that you would fall.”

“Leon?!” Kazuichi stared at his best friend, who was looking at him with concern, “Why are you here?!”

“Yeah, guess.” Leon held out a letter, which was very similar to the one that Kazuichi received a year ago and had led him into his new life. It was an acceptance letter from Hope's Peak Academy, inviting Leon to be part of class 78 as the Ultimate Baseball Star. “Now can you two please stop, before I have to puke? First your loverboy is staring at your arse and now you're playing blushing bride.”

“You fiend!” Tanaka's whole face was red and he quickly placed the omega back onto the floor, “I would never do such a shameless act!”

“I'm just kidding, so chill.” Leon laughed, “Anyway, were is my welcome?” he then grinned at his best friend.

Kazuichi's initial embarrassment at being told that Tanaka was supposedly staring at his arse, was overthrown by his excitement at seeing his best friend. The one person he saw as a brother was now attending the same school as he did. “Leon!” Kazuichi went to his best friend and hugged him excitedly, “It's so awesome that ya are also in this school now! I always said that ya would one day be the Ultimate Baseball Star!”

“Yeah. Still it would be way more awesome if I were known as the Ultimate Musician. I mean I have the aura of one!” Leon sighed and looked at his best friend. “Ah yeah, before I forget.” the redhead then grabbed Kazuichi's collar and pulled it slightly to the side, exposing his neck, “How was your and Tanaka's honeymoon?” he grinned.

“What?” Kazuichi shrieked, “We weren't on a honeymoon, we were on a normal vacation together! And why the hell are ya grabbing at my neck for?”

“I'm just looking if you have a mating mark now.” Leon gave a sly grin, making Kazuichi shriek embarrassed.

“We're not even dating, why the heck would I have a mating mark?!”

“I'm just messing with you.” Leon laughed and put his arm around his best friend's shoulders. “Anyway, I think that the orientation ceremony will start soon, so I will leave you to your blushing boyfriend.”

“What?” Kazuichi looked around confused until he saw Tanaka, who was staring at the two friends with a red face. Oh god, he heard everything! “Oh just go!” Kazuichi pushed the obnoxious redhead away towards the other new students, before grabbing his tools and pulling Tanaka out of the gymnasium with a red face. Someone else could put the ladder away.

“Sorry about Leon.” Kazuichi stopped in the hallway, “He always says stuff like that.”

“It is okay, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka hid behind his scarf, “As you can not control the words of this mortal, you are not at fault.”

“Come, let's go to the others and see if they need help.” Kazuichi suggested. Everything to overcome this embarrassment.

 

The two students met some of their classmates inside of the main hall. Nidai and Owari were busy carrying a set of luggages, while the Ultimate Gymnast tried to carry as much as possible.

“Akane, try not do break them. Does bags are from our new schoolmates and we have to respect them!” Nidai instructed the female, who was balancing way too many bags.

“I can carry them all and will distribute them in record time!” Owari declared and when she spotted the two males, she looked at them with determination. “Hey, Souda, Tanaka! You two, take some bags and race me and the old man!”

“Ehm, not now.” Kazuichi declined. He didn't want to break his back right on the first day of school.

“Oh come on, are you afraid of losing?” Owari seemed disappointed and turned towards the coach, “Then it's just us old man. You will lose against me!”

“I will not lose, since I just had a good SHIT!” Nidai declared and at the count of three, the two started running, while carrying the luggage of class 78. So much for being careful not to break anything.

“Don't get them mixed up!” Kazuichi shouted after his two classmates. The thought of what happened when his upperclassmen accidentally brought Tanaka's bag into Kazuichi's room still haunted him.

 

“Those two are annoying.” Kamukura commented from his place near the front entrance. He was holding a clipboard in his hand, while Hinata was placing labels on the luggage that was still left.

Hinata then equipped the last piece of luggage with a label, before getting up again. “That's all of them.” He then looked at Kazuichi and Tanaka, “Oh, hey you two. Did you manage to repair the speaker?”

“Eh, yeah we did.” the mechanic tried not to think about the conversation at the end of it, “So, do ya need help with anything?”

“Not really, we marked all of the luggage and Owari and Nidai can manage to bring the rest away when they come back.” Hinata explained, however did his younger brother shake his head at this.

“Not quite.” Kamukura regarded the list in his hand, “According to this list there are supposed to be 16 students in class 78, however only 14 have arrived. Two sisters are still missing.”

“Really?” Hinata looked at the list in his brother's hand.

Tanaka's eyes went towards the nearest clock, “The ceremony of welcoming the newest mortals of this realm has started a short while ago, so these two fiends are late on their first day.”

“Well, if the sisters are both late, they may be stuck in traffic or something?” Hinata suggested, “We just have to wait for them to arrive.”

Kamukura was regarding the two names on the list with concentration, before again shaking his head. “They wont come.”

“What makes you say that, Emotionless One?” Tanaka looked at the Ultimate Hope with scepticism, “Was it not you, that had just announced that those mortals were still missing?”

“Yes and I know that they wont come.” Kamukura took the clipboard under his arm, “So let's stop now. It's boring to wait for something that wont happen.” With this he left, leaving the other confused students behind.

“Hinata, your brother is weird. I can never understand what goes on inside of his head.” Kazuichi had no idea what just happened.

“Sometimes I also have no idea what he's going on about.” Hinata looked at where Kamukura had went, “He does spent a lot of time with Mister Kirigiri, so maybe he just knows something we don't?”

Shortly after Kamukura had left, Owari and Nidai returned and they brought the remaining bags to the rooms of the new students, while the rest of the students of class 77 went into their classroom, after all their assigned tasks were finished.

 

Since it only was the first day and Miss Yukizome was also busy helping to welcome the new class, the students were allowed to leave early. When Kazuichi left his classroom together with his friends, he saw the new students walking further down the hall and were shown the building by their teacher. He was sure that he saw a few of them somewhere before, however he couldn't quite place them. Shrugging he turned his attention back towards Kuzuryu, who was complaining that his little sister had been nagging to him that she wasn't recruited by Hope's Peak like she had hoped for.

The mechanic had to be honest, he was glad that the younger Kuzuryu wasn't able to attend. No matter what a great friend the yakuza was in the end, Kazuichi was sure that he couldn't stand to have two of them around him.

The group went into the cafeteria together to eat and catch up, since most of the students had only arrived the same morning and had to immediately help with the preparations. Miss Sonia was telling her friends about a ball that she had attended together with her parents over the holidays, when Kazuichi's mobile phone peeped, signalling that he had gotten a message.

Looking at the screen he saw a message from Leon, who was asking him where he was. Texting his location back, he put his phone back into his pocket. It was no surprise that the teen arrived a short while later.

“Hey dude.” Leon walked up towards the mechanic and then turned his eyes towards the other students of his class and smiled in greeting, “Yo! The name's Leon Kuwata. What's up?”

“Hey Leon.” Kazuichi gave a toothy grin towards his childhood friend.

“Oh, so you are Kuwata.” Miss Sonia gave a friendly smile towards the younger male, “Souda has told us about you. I am Sonia Nevermind, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, I also heard from you princess. It's nice finally meeting you.” Leon grinned and Kazuichi could see how the eyes from his friend trailed slightly between Miss Sonia and Tanaka.

“Would you like to take a seat with us?” Miss Sonia then asked with a happy voice. She was always one for hospitality. However Kazuichi could only dread what his best friend, who knew absolutely everything going on in Kazuichi's love life, would do now that he had permanent contact with both; Miss Sonia, who he had been crushing on and wasn't sure if he still was and with Tanaka, who he thinks that he has a crush on now but wasn't really sure.

“Sure, thank you princess.” Leon winked at the female and grabbed the nearest empty chair, taking a seat at the table.

“So, what is your talent?” Kuzuryu asked and looked at Leon, trying to determine if he should like the hot-blooded teen with the tons of piercings or not.

“You are the Ultimate Baseball Star, right?” Nagito then interrupted before Leon could answer, “I saw you at one of your games once. Your ball hit me in the face.” he then explained with a smile.

“Oh god, that was you? I'm still sorry, dude!” Leon was shocked when he recognised the unfortunate Ultimate Lucky Student.

“Oh, don't worry about someone like me.” Nagito smiled, “I still have the baseball that you signed for me, so in the end it was a strike of luck.”

“Still, I'm sorry, dude.” Leon scratched the back of his head and smiled bashfully.

“Anyway.” Kazuichi turned the topic away from the many misfortunes of his friend, “How is your class? I saw ya all earlier.”

“They all seem nice enough.” Leon said and then started getting excited, “But guess what bro, I have Sayaka Maizono in my class and she looks even better than on TV. Maybe I will ask her on a date.”

“Sayaka Maizono? You mean this international pop star?” Kazuichi asked. He saw her quite a few times on television and many of his old classmates were huge fans of her. “Yeah right, like she would ever date someone like ya.” he then laughed to mock his best friend out of revenge for earlier.

However this didn't seem to faze the teen and he gave a very short, mischievous grin, before smiling friendly and taking out his mobile phone. “Hey Tanaka. You wanna see Souda in a skirt?” Leon asked and held out his phone, which displayed an old photo of when Kazuichi and Leon still went to the same school, meaning the omega was wearing his old school uniform on it.

Tanaka nearly choked on his food when the photo was held into his face, while Kazuichi nearly spat out his drink and had to hold his hand in front of his mouth, in order to keep it in long enough to swallow it. Both males turned red up to their ears.

Miss Sonia leaned a bit past Tanaka to also look at the picture, “Souda, I never knew that you look so good in skirts. You should wear them more often.” The princess beamed, “If you want, we can go and buy some nice ones together.”

“Ehm, no thanks, Miss Sonia.” Kazuichi declined the offer from the princess, “They are really unpractical for a mechanic, so I would never wear them.”

“That is a shame, since you do look rather good in them.” Miss Sonia was a little bummed at this, but then smiled at Tanaka “Don't you think so too, Tanaka?”

The alpha flinched slightly, his face heating up again at being asked such a question. “I do have to admit that the Tamer of Automations looks charming in such garments, however I must also agree to his statement, that they would be a hindrance for his duties.” Tanaka had nearly all of his face hidden behind his scarf now, so that his eyes were hardly above the fabric. Kazuichi wished he had something better to also his own face with, than his beanie, because it couldn't hide his burning cheeks.

“Thanks.” he mumbled and then gave his childhood friend a dark glare, who only grinned at him. Why was he excited again that Leon was now attending the same school?

“You know Oniichan, the uniform looks a lot like your old one.” Kamukura commented, at which his older twin brother nodded in agreement.

“A bit, yeah you're right.”

Nagito then leaned a bit more towards his boyfriend's ear, “Now I want to see it.” making Hinata blush slightly at the insinuation.

However Kuzuryu, who was sitting next to the couple and could hear them clearly, looked highly annoyed and embarrassed at this. “Keep your fucking sex life to yourselves! I'm trying to bloody eat here!” This then ended the conversation, to Kazuichi's relieve. He wasn't sure if his heart could've stand more of this, especially since he now knew that Tanaka liked the picture of him.

 

After everyone had finished their meal, Kazuichi said goodbye to his friends and went with Leon towards the beta's dorm room to catch up. Kazuichi let himself fall onto one of the chairs out of exhaustion, not even looking at the room. “Why did I even tell ya that I have a... a cru...” he began to stammer at the end of his question, his feelings for Tanaka still too new and raw for him to really say it out loud.

“A crush on Tanaka, you mean?” Leon took a seat on the bed and looked at his friend, “Because I'm your bro, that's why.”

“Don't say it so loud!” Kazuichi shrieked embarrassed.

“Oh come on, who the heck should hear us in here?” Leon leaned back against the headboard and put his feet onto the bed to relax, “And be happy, Tanaka liked the picture. I'm your wingman now!”

“Doesn't help if I don't wear skirts.” the mechanic turned towards his friend, “And I don't even know if I really like him or if it's just my instincts making me think that I do!”

At this statement, the beta only stared at his friend in disbelieve and slapped himself against his forehead, “Oh my god, my best friend is a flipping idiot!”

 

***

 

The next day, the Ultimate Mechanic went towards the robotics labs and wanted to continue the project he began working on, after he and Tanaka had returned from their trip. Just as he arrived in the hallway where the lab was located, he saw an omega standing in front of the door and was just looking at it with uncertainty. Walking up towards them, Kazuichi then greeted the omega. “Hey there. Are ya looking for something?”

The omega got startled at this and turned towards Kazuichi, before looking meekly away, “I'm sorry, I was just wondering if this is the robotics laboratories.”

Kazuichi looked at the small omega and he could not really say if they were a slender female or a feminine male. Whatever their gender, they seemed extremely timid, like they were afraid of even entering the lab in the first place. In an attempt to calm the omega down, Kazuichi smiled friendly, “Yeah it is. Say, ya are new here right? I'm Kazuichi Souda by the way, the Ultimate Mechanic. It's nice meeting ya.”

This seemed to make the omega calm down and they gave a smile, that would have made even the toughest person melt at an instant, “I'm so glad, and yes I am. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer... Sorry, I get kinda embarrassed whenever I introduce myself like this... Anyway, I hope we can get along...”

“Me too.” Kazuichi grinned friendly, before looking impressed, “So, you're a programmer? That sounds awesome!“

“You really think that?” Fujisaki was downright beaming with excitement at this, which made the mechanic think of Fujisaki as a cute little bunny.

“Of course!” he grinned, before pointing at the door, “Wanna go inside? If ya want I can show ya everything, while ya tell me what ya do as a programmer.”

“Yes, thank you very much, Souda.” Fujisaki smiled happily and followed the mechanic into the labs.

 

Just as promised he showed his underclassmen all the machinery and computers that were provided inside of the labs, while also showing off a few things that the mechanic himself built and improved. While talking, he found out that Fujisaki's father was a software engineer and that Fujisaki began to modify his programs as a child. The programmer even began recently to write a top-secret program for some company and was still working on it. While Kazuichi was intrigued to find out what the top-secret program was, he didn't ask since he didn't want to bring Fujisaki into trouble for breaking their pledge of secrecy.

The two students quickly became friends, since both shared the same love for science and technology. On top of this, Kazuichi also a little bit glad to have another omega with him in the labs. Everyone else that regularly worked here were either alphas or betas, so it was a nice change for him.

 

In the end the two students spent all their time talking with each other and didn't do any work that they both initially planed. Kazuichi hadn't even noticed how much time went by, until the door of the labs opened and Tanaka walked in.

“Here you are, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka walked up towards Kazuichi, “Did you forget our arranged meeting with the Princess of Darkness?”

“Oh sorry, I forgot the time while talking.” Kazuichi looked apologetic to his friend. “Ah, before we leave. Tanaka, that's Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. Fujisaki, that's my best friend Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder.”

Tanaka's gaze went to the smaller of the two omegas, before nodding in greeting. “It is a pleasure of meeting an ally of the Sharp Toothed One.”

In the beginning, Fujisaki seemed a little afraid of the large and weird alpha and was only mumbling in return “It's also very nice meeting you.” However as soon as the four Devas poked their tiny heads out of the breeder's scarf, Fujisaki's eyes immediately turned towards the four small hamsters. “Are they yours? They are really cute.”

“Indeed they are. These are the Four Dark Devas of Destruction!” the Ultimate Breeder was proud that his four hamsters were praised. To Kazuichi's surprise the four climbed down Tanaka's arms and jumped onto Fujisaki, making the programmer laugh in delight.

“It seems as the dark gods deem you as worthy, mortal.” Tanaka gave a proud smile, his arms crossed.

Kazuichi had to be honest, he was a tiny bit jealous. For a whole year now the hamsters didn't let him pet them and always bit him whenever he tried. However everyone else was able to touch them without problem.

While Fujisaki was playing with the four hamsters, Tanaka looked towards the clock. “Tamer of Automations, we should leave now, as the She-Cat will be most likely already waiting for us.” At his hand signal the four hamsters climbed back onto Tanaka's shoulders.

“Yeah, let's go.” Kazuichi agreed, before turning towards Fujisaki, “See you tomorrow then.”

“See you then Souda, and goodbye Tanaka.” Fujisaki smiled happily, after being able to make new friends and playing with the four hamsters.

“I also wish you a goodbye, mortal.” Tanaka replied before leaving with Kazuichi.

 

Halfway through the school, Kazuichi then suddenly stopped walking and grabbed Tanaka by the sleeve, thus also making him stop.

The alpha turned towards the smaller male in confusion, “Is something wrong, Tamer of Automations?”

“Well, I've been wondering.” Kazuichi began playing with his beanie, because he felt a bit stupid asking this after all this time, “Would ya show me later how to make the Devas like me? I mean they are important to ya and ya are my best friend, so I would like it if they actually liked me.”

“If you wish for it, I could teach you this dark art after our arranged meeting with the Princess of Darkness.” Tanaka replied, while hiding his blushing face behind his scarf, making Kazuichi also blush heavily.

“Why the heck are ya blushing for now, Hamster-chan?! I already told ya, that it also makes me embarrassed!” Kazuichi then grabbed Tanaka by the hand and kept on walking, pulling the other with him. “Before ya are able to embarrass me more, we are going to Miss Sonia!”

When the two arrived at the front entrance, where the princess was already waiting for them, she didn't ask why they were late. Neither did she ask why both were blushing and were holding hands, due to Kazuichi pulling the other student behind him. She simply smiled happily and greeted her two best friends, before they all made their way towards town like nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

Later that day, after the three friends returned from town, Kazuichi and Tanaka wished the princess a nice evening, before both males went into Tanaka's dorm room and each took a seat at his desk.

“So, what do I have to do now?” Kazuichi asked the breeder, who gently placed his four Devas onto the table and then took a small bag out of his coat pocket.

“Give me your hand, Tamer of Automations, so that your palm is facing towards the sky.” Tanaka commanded and held his own hand out, at which Kazuichi shrugged and placed his hand on top of Tanaka's. The breeder then tipped the contents of the bag onto Kazuichi's palm, which turned out to be sunflower seeds. “Now slowly offer these to the four Dark Devas of Destruction. Heed that you should not try to move your mortal form too much, when they feast on these offerings or they might attack you again, Pink Haired One.”

When the hamsters heard the rustling of the bag, they immediately turned their attention towards the joined hands and the food which was lying on top of Kazuichi's palm. The four Devas walked over to the hands and began sniffing at them, before climbing on top of them and eating the sunflower seeds directly out of Kazuichi's palm.

“They are actually eating from my hand!” Kazuichi exclaimed. This was the first time that he was able to touch them without getting bitten as a result. Tanaka on the other hand only smiled proudly at this display.

After the four hamsters finished eating the sunflower seeds they began climbing over Kazuichi's body, inspecting him carefully. They even let Kazuichi pet them for the first time and Tanaka showed him how to properly pick them up, without risking to hurt them.

“They are really cute.” Kazuichi petted the largest one of them, Invading Black Dragon Cham-P, who decided to take a nap on the human's hand. Maga-Z had taken a seat on Kazuichi's shoulder, while San-D made a sort of nest on top of Kazuichi's beanie that he was wearing. Suddenly something began moving at his nape and climbed under his jumpsuit and shirt, making Kazuichi jump slightly. Whatever it was, it tickled his skin and made the omega then laugh at the sensation. It moved all along his torso, until the small head of Jum-P poked out of the front of the omega's shirt.

“Tanaka, how can ya manage to not laugh all the time, when your hamsters are climbing around inside of your clothes?” Kazuichi was still giggling when he asked his friend, who was simply watching him.

“As I do not have such a weak will, I do not feel ticklish as you mortal do.” Tanaka grinned smugly, his eyes closed slightly at this.

“Oh really, is that so, Hamster-chan?” Kazuichi grinned and placed Cham-P onto the table. Using the chance that the alpha had his eyes closed, he leaned a bit more towards Tanaka and, before the other could notice, began tickling him. The alpha instantly opened his eyes again and was laughing loudly at this.

“Hahaha, y-you fiend!” Tanaka laughed and tried to move away from Kazuichi's hands, “S-Stop thi- haha this i-insta-” While trying to move away from the omega, Tanaka lost his balance on the chair he had been sitting on and fell backwards off it. Kazuichi tried to grab Tanaka out of reflex and stop his fall. However since he already had been leaning forward to reach Tanaka in the first place, he had no chance of stopping the other's fall and instead also fell down, right on top of the alpha.

“Wah, the hamsters!” Kazuichi sat his body up quickly and checked for the three hamsters who had been sitting on top of his body. Maga-Z had been able to hold himself on Kazuichi's shoulder, while Jum-P was able to move fast enough onto the human's back, to avoid being hurt from the fall. The only one who wasn't able to hold herself on top the falling human was San-D, who was luckily caught by the breeder, before she could get hurt. “Is San-D okay?”

“Yes, she seems to be fine.” Tanaka checked for the well-being of his pet, before looking up towards Kazuichi. In this moment his eyes widened and he turned completely red.

“What's wrong?” The omega was confused at the strange reaction, until he really looked at the alpha underneath him. It was then that he realised that he was straddling the alpha's hips in a highly suggestive pose, making the omega also blush heavily and quickly jump off the alpha. “Wah! I'm sorry!”

Tanaka sat his body up and placed San-D on top of his shoulder, before hiding his face behind his scarf out of embarrassment. “It was an accident, so you are not at fault, Tamer of Automations. As long as none of us, nor the four dark gods, are harmed, there is no reason to apologies.”

“Yeah...” Kazuichi scratched the back of his head. This wasn't what he imagined would happen if he tickled the alpha. “Well, at least I now know that even the powerful Overlord of Ice is ticklish.” he then grinned slightly.

“You fiend.” Tanaka's brows furrowed, “Heed my warning, as the next time you will not be able to surprise me like this!”

“Yeah sure, we will see.” Kazuichi laughed at this and stood up from the floor, while Tanaka did the same. “Anyway, let's get something to eat, it's getting late.” he then suggested and when Tanaka nodded in agreement, the breeder picked Cham-P up and the two students left the room.

 

***

 

Ever since this day the four hamsters hardly left Kazuichi's side any more. When Kazuichi had awoken the next morning, he nearly had a heart attack when he put his beanie on his head and saw something moving inside of it. As it turned out, it was San-D who had managed to somehow get into his room over night and climb into his beanie to sleep in there. When leaving his dorm room, he saw that Tanaka was already looking for his missing hamster and was relieved to find her with Kazuichi.

Over the first days, most of his friends were surprised to see the hamsters sitting on the omega, since it had never happened before that they've let the mechanic touch them or stay away from their owner for so long. When more days passed, it was just as normal for everyone to see the Devas with Kazuichi, as it was to see them with Tanaka.

 

Kazuichi was working on his newest project one day, San-D snoozing on his head as she liked to do most of the time, when Fujisaki walked up towards him inside of the labs.

“Hello Souda and hello San-D.” the programmer smiled up towards him. At hearing her name, the hamster climbed on top of Kazuichi's shoulder, so that the smaller omega was able to pet her in greeting.

“Hey Fujisaki, how are ya?” Kazuichi put his project back onto his workbench and looked at his friend.

“I'm feeling fine, thank you for asking.” Fujisaki smiled, before looking more uncertain. “Ehm... I hope you don't mind Souda, but I wanted to ask for your help with something.”

“Sure, with what?” the mechanic looked at his friend.

“A friend of mine accidentally broke his motorbike and since you are a mechanic, I thought that you could maybe have a look at it.” Fujisaki seemed hopeful that Kazuichi would agree, which he gladly did. It was a while since he was able to work with a motorbike.

“Sure, let me just grab my stuff and then show me where your friend's bike is.” the mechanic answered and quickly packed his tools, before following the programmer outside. Walking a short bit over the school grounds, the two friends saw two students in the middle of a verbal fight and it looked like they were only a mere moment away from engaging into a physical fight.

“The fuck do you little piece of shit want?!” a big and burly alpha shouted, grabbing a black haired omega by the collar, “I will not have some fucker lecture me about shit like this!” The alpha looked like he was only seconds away from craving the other's skull in with his bare fists.

Kazuichi's eyes widened at this and he hoped for his life that this wasn't the friend that Fujisaki meant. Sadly the mechanic wasn't known to be very lucky.

“Mondo, Taka! Please stop...” Fujisaki quickly walked up towards them with teary eyes.

As soon as the two males heard Fujisaki, they stopped their fight and the alpha let go of the omega.

“This discussion is not over Owada, as you have to listen to the school regulations. This means that you can't go and ride your motorbike on the school grounds! What is even worse, you broke a fence with your reckless behaviour!” the black haired omega warned the bigger teen, before turning towards Fujisaki and gave a big smile in greeting, “Fujisaki, it is nice to see you on this day!”

The alpha only mumbled angrily, “Like I fuckin' care for a shitty fence. My bike is busted because of it.” and then also turned towards the small omega. “Yo Chihiro.”

“Hello you two. I'm glad that you aren't fighting any more.” Fujisaki smiled relived and wiped the remaining tears away.

The huge alpha then noticed Kazuichi, “And who the fuck is that now?” he pointed towards the mechanic, making him jump out of fright. Kazuichi really wasn't in the mood to get killed today. Even San-D hid inside of the omega's clothing out of fright.

“That is Souda, the mechanic I told you about.” Fujisaki looked at him, “He said that we will take a look at your bike.”

“So that's him.” the alpha looked towards Kazuichi, “Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin' meetcha.”

Kazuichi also greeted the scary looking alpha, “It's also nice to meet ya.” However he kept his introduction very short, since he was afraid to tick the aggressive male off.

After Kazuichi finished talking, the black haired teen walked up towards Kazuichi and took his hand in greeting, while smiling. “I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass. I believe in bold simplicity! Let's work together on our educational crusade!“

“Hi, I'm Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic.” Kazuichi greeted the teen back and looked at both of Fujisaki's friends. They were even weirder than his own friends and Kazuichi was friends with Komaeda and Tanaka, the two biggest weirdos on the planet.

 

“So you're a mechanic?” Owada regarded Kazuichi, “Do you think that you can take a look at my bike?”

“Yeah sure, no problem.” Kazuichi then grinned, hoping he was able to actually fix it and thus avoid getting killed by the other guy, “Where is it?”

“Still at that fuckin' fence in which I crashed.” Owada pointed down the school grounds, before giving Ishimaru a dark glare, “I wanted to move it, but this piece of shit started nagging at me.”

“It is your fault for driving on the school grounds in the first place.” Ishimaru retorted.

Kazuichi tried to ignore the engaging fight of the two students, while Fujisaki tried to calm them down again, and looked down the way that Owada pointed towards. To his shock, he saw that the fence that the alpha had crashed into was the fence surrounding the farm and Tanaka, together with some other students that were regularly working inside of it, were regarding the damage and the bike that still lay there.

“Oh shit!” Kazuichi quickly ran over towards the breeder and the broken bike.

Since various tools inside of a metal toolbox weren't exactly the most quiet thing to run with, Tanaka was quickly able to hear the mechanic running up towards him. “Tamer of Automations, do you know which foolish fiend destroyed this fence and thus scared all of the hellish beasts residing here?”

Before Kazuichi was able to catch his breath again, the voice of Owada rang out, as he and the other two students caught up to the mechanic.

“That would be me. You have a problem with it?”

Tanaka's eyes went towards Owada and both alphas looked positively angry. “Yes I do you fiend. It is because of you, that these holy grounds were damaged and some of the hellish beasts have fled out of fright from this demonic contraption.” Tanaka bared his teeth and pointed towards the bike.

“The fuck you said about my bike, ya weird piece of shit?!” Owada shouted and bared his fists, getting ready to strike. “Do you want a piece of me?!”

To Kazuichi's horror, Tanaka also took on a fighting pose. “I, the great Gundham Tanaka, will never back off from a challenge to a combat.”

Before this situation was able to escalate any further and the two alphas were able to hurt someone, Kazuichi ran between them and pushed Tanaka a bit back, while Ishimaru did the same with Owada.

“Fighting will not solve this problem!” Ishimaru declared and looked at the students around him. “We have to work together now, so Souda would you please repair Owada's bike?” When Kazuichi agreed, Ishimaru continued giving instructions, “Owada you will take responsibility for your actions and repair the fence that you broke. I will gladly help you with this task. The rest of you, please do your best to gather the lost animals and bring them back to their home, while we work here to repair everything.”

“Fine, if you then finally shut up.” Owada mumbled.

Tanaka eyed Ishimaru suspiciously, before nodding. “Very well, mortal.” He then turned towards the other students and gave them orders to where each students was to go and search for the missing animals. The alpha then gave Owada one last glare, before also leaving to search for the animals.

Owada helped Kazuichi pick the bike up, so that the mechanic was able to inspect it properly, before leaving to get planks for the fence together with Ishimaru.

 

It would've been easier for Kazuichi, if he had access to a real garage, instead of having to work outside on the grass. However there was none, so he had to make do with it for now. Looking at the bike, he was amazed that it was a real Kawasaki. It was no wonder that Owada had been so pissed at the prospect of it being broken. Quickly the mechanic started working and was able to locate the problem quite fast. In the time he was working, Owada and Ishimaru returned with planks and tools to repair the fence.

“Say Owada, where did ya get a real Kawasaki?” Kazuichi asked, while working to repair the broken bike.

Owada, who was hammering a nail into the fence to fix one of the planks onto it, turned his head towards the mechanic. “It was my brother's before and is something as a symbol for the leader of the Crazy Diamonds to ride.”

“Oh, so ya are the leader of the Crazy Diamonds?” Kazuichi tightened a screw, until he stopped in the middle of it. “Wait... Ya are the leader of the Crazy Diamonds?!” Kazuichi hadn't even notice the huge emblem on the back of Owada's overcoat. The Crazy Diamonds were the biggest biker gang in the whole of Japan and held an immense power over the country. A few times some members had visited the bike workshop of Kazuichi's family, to have their bikes fixed by him and every time the mechanic nearly died out of fright.

“Yeah I am. Problem with it?” Owada furrowed his brows, at which Kazuichi quickly shook his head and kept on working.

“Owada, you should be friendlier towards Souda, since he is so nice to repair your bike for you.” Ishimaru warned his classmate, while assisting in repairing the fence.

This made the biker sigh, “Yeah, your right. Sorry dude.”

 

After a while, the upperclassmen returned with the missing animals, together with Tanaka and Fujisaki.

“How are the reconstructions on this holy realm progressing?” Tanaka looked at Owada and Ishimaru, who were fixing the last plank onto the fence.

“We are nearly finished, so you must not worry any more for the safety of the animals!” Ishimaru declared, “As it shown itself, Owada is quite skilled as a carpenter.”

Owada hammered the last nail into the now repaired fence and got up, “Yeah, whatever.”

“This is indeed pleasing.” Tanaka looked at the work of the two students, “We were also able to locate all of the hellish beasts and return them to their realm.”

Kazuichi was only listening with half of a head, because he was concentrating on the task at hand. If it were not for Tanaka's scent, he wouldn't even noticed that everyone returned and thus wouldn't be listening in the first place, since he was this invested into his work. While half listening to his schoolmates, he could only be glad that Grizner wasn't living here any more. He didn't want to think about what would've happened if a huge, frightened bear was running over the school grounds.

“How are you faring, Tamer of Automations?” Tanaka kneeled down next to the mechanic and was regarding his work.

“I'm nearly finished. I just have to do a few small things.” Kazuichi explained, his eyes not leaving the task at hand. Tanaka nodded at this and took a seat next to the mechanic, assisting him to the best of his abilities, while Owada did the same.

Closing the bike up again, Kazuichi stood up. “It should work again and while I was at it, I upgraded it a little bit, making the acceleration faster and the brakes stronger.”

“Let's see then.” the biker took a seat on his motorbike and drove off with it, while Ishimaru complained after him that him driving on the school grounds caused this all in the first place. After driving around for a bit, Owada stopped next to the group of students. Leaning the bike on its stand, he then put his arm around Kazuichi's shoulder. “Thank ya dude! The bike is even better than before.” Owada grinned, “If you ever have a problem with some fucker, call me and I will take care of them for you. That's a promise between men and when a man makes a promise, he has to keep it, even if it kills him!”

“Thank ya.” Kazuichi looked at the biker, who was nearly crushing him with only one arm.

“Now that this contraption is working again, can you move it before it wrecks even more havoc?” Tanaka grabbed Owada's arm and took if from Kazuichi's shoulder, giving the male a dark glare. Well, Kazuichi could understand that Tanaka was still angry at the biker for destroying the fence and scaring the breeder's animals away.

Owada seemed pissed at being grabbed by the other alpha, however he gave in this time. “Whatever. As long as you and that piece of shit finally shut up.” he pointed towards Ishimaru and took his bike, driving off again.

Kazuichi let out a breath, that he didn't even notice holding in.

“Thank you for your help, Souda.” Fujisaki smiled up towards him.

Ishimaru then bowed to Kazuichi and Tanaka, “I'm also thankful for your help, Souda and I must apologies for the problems that my classmate caused to you all.”

“No problem.” Kazuichi grinned at the two younger students. While it was a bit nerve-wracking to have the easily aggressive biker around, it was still fun for the mechanic to finally be able to work on a bike after such a long time.

“There is no need to apologise, as this is not your fault. However I do appreciate it.” Tanaka nodded at Ishimaru, before turning towards Kazuichi. “As the day is nearing its end, shall we return to the realm of learning, Sharp Toothed One?”

“Good idea.” Kazuichi nodded and looked back at the younger students, “Do ya two also wanna come?”

“While I'm thankful for this offer, it is my duty to make sure that Owada doesn't cause any more problems, so I have to decline. However I will gladly accompany you all the next time!” Ishimaru declined, before leaving to search for the biker.

“I also have to go, because I actually wanted to work on a program for a bit, before that problem with Owada's bike came up. I'm sorry... But thank you for asking, Souda. I will see you two later then.” Fujisaki also declined and walked away, while waving.

“Then it's just us two.” Kazuichi grinned at his best friend.

“It does seem like it.” Tanaka nodded, “Shall we go then, Tamer of Automations?” When Kazuichi agreed, the two students walked into the school to spent some time together.

 

Luckily there were no more problems with Owada crashing into stuff after this day. However he did come to Kazuichi so that the Ultimate Mechanic could upgrade the bike more, much to Kazuichi's delight. The two often talked about motorbikes, the one passion the two students shared, if they happen to pass each other or when the biker was hanging out with Fujisaki. Though whenever Ishimaru was with them, which happened quite often, Owada and Ishimaru ended up in heated discussions, due to their vastly different character and moral values.

Somehow the two reminded Kazuichi a little bit of Tanaka and himself at the beginning, when the two friends were constantly arguing with each other due to their differences.

 

One day class was cut short, as Miss Yukizome got ill and wasn't able to teach her students because of this. Since there was nothing much to do, Kazuichi walked through the school, together with Tanaka and Miss Sonia. The three decided to spend some time together to pass the time, when they saw Hinata and Kamukura, together with a small omega. All of them were carrying quiet a lot of boxes in their arms and seemed to struggle with them.

Miss Sonia immediately went up towards the three students, “Hinata, Kamukura. Do any of you three need help? This looks awfully heavy.”

“Actually help would be good, before the stuff falls down.” Hinata tried his best to balance the boxes. The other omega was struggling the same, his small height making it even harder for him. The only one who wasn't having any problems was Kamukura, however he didn't complain when Miss Sonia took some of the boxes from his hands, while Tanaka and Kazuichi did the same for the other two students.

“Thank you.” Hinata seemed relieved to not having to carry so much any more. “Mister Kirigiri asked us to help Makoto with bringing this stuff to class 78, but he didn't mention how heavy this stuff is.”

“I'm sorry about that.” the guy names Makoto looked apologetic towards the twins, before turning towards the other three of his upperclassmen. “My name's Makoto Naegi. It's nice to meet you. And thank you for helping us with this.”

“It is also a pleasure to meet you Naegi and there is no need to thank us. As students of Hope's Peak Academy it is our joined duty to work together as one!” Miss Sonia smiled, “So, please show us where your classroom lies.”

 

The group made their way towards the classroom used by class 78. As it turned out, Naegi was this year's Ultimate Lucky Student and thus was sharing the same talent that Nagito has. Walking into the classroom, the younger students all looked at the group.

“Yo, Souda dude.” Leon immediately went to his best friend, “What are you doing here?”

“Helping carrying this stuff, whatever it is.” Kazuichi answered and placed the boxes onto the floor, right next to where the other's placed the ones they have been carrying.

Three other students walked up towards the group. One of them, Kazuichi recognised. The omega female with the long, dark blue hair and pretty face was none other than the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono, the girl Leon liked to talk about as for late. “Hello Makoto.” she greeted the male, while smiling charmingly at him and Kazuichi immediately knew who Leon had been talking about, when he mentioned that he suspected that Maizono seemed to like someone else out of her class. Kazuichi now pitied his best friend. The poor guy had to watch his crush flirt with her crush right in front of him.

“It took you long enough to get those, Makoto.” a tall, slim alpha with glasses opened one of the boxes, revealing a ton of documents.

“Those boxes were kinda heavy, so you could at least thank us, Togami.” Naegi looked towards the alpha and pouted slightly with annoyance.

“Frankly, I don't care.” the student names Togami dismissed his classmate and then noticed the other students, looking at them like they weren't even worth the dirt under his feet. “And who are those lowly plebeians?”

“Hey, watch your mouth! We're your elders!” Kazuichi got angry at this description. He already disliked the arrogant twit.

“Souda is right.” Miss Sonia agreed and stared at Togami with a truly royal aura, “We are your schoolmates and your elders, so you should show a bit more respect towards us.”

The way Miss Sonia talked to him seemed to work, since he gave a sly smile. “Very well. My name's Byakuya Togami and I'm the heir of the Togami corporation.” It was no wonder that Kazuichi disliked the guy. We wasn't just arrogant, but rich to go with it.

“My Name is Sonia Nevermind and I'm the princess of the kingdom of Novoselic. These four are my classmates and friends; Kazuichi Souda, Hajime Hinata, Gundham Tanaka and Izuru Kamukura. We are all part of class 77 and it's a pleasure to meet you all.” the princess greeted the students and bowed slightly to them. Togami seemed only mildly surprised to see a real princess and simply turned back towards Naegi, to talk to him about the paperwork.

The last of the students that had walked up towards them, an alpha female with long, light purple hair, then placed the paperwork back into one of the boxes and stood up. “Hello, my name is Kyoko Kirigiri. I'm the Ultimate Detective.” When Kazuichi heard the name he began to wonder if the detective was related to Mister Kirigiri. The two had very similar eyes, so it was likely.

“You are a detective?” Miss Sonia beamed with excitement at this, which didn't surprise Kazuichi. The princess was a huge fan of criminals, so it wasn't that far-fetched that she also liked detectives. “If you do not mind me asking, but I would love to hear what cases you have solved to earn your title.”

This question seemed to surprise the detective very slightly. “I will have to think about it.”

“It is okay, please do not feel pressured by my wish.” Miss Sonia smiled politely at the other female.

 

Slowly the other students made their way towards their five upperclassmen, after Miss Sonia had introduced them all to class 78.

“So you are a princess? It is a pleasure meeting you.” a beta with a doll like face walked up towards Sonia. Her gothic lolita outfit and nearly pearly white complexion made her look even more like a real-life doll, which was slightly creepy for Kazuichi if he was honest. “I am Celestia Ludenberg and I am known as the Ultimate Gambler. But if you don't mind, I would prefer you to call me Celeste. Heh-heh.“

Right next to the lolita was a small and very plump beta male, with short black hair. “I...am Hifumi Yamada. But if you want to call me by my nickname, 'The Alpha and the Omega!' I don't mind. By my peers I am know as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator.”

“Ehm, hi?” Kazuichi looked at the student and wasn't sure if he should feel mocked with the self given nickname or not.

“W-Who cares about some f-fanfic? Most 'fanfic' is j-just porn drawn by a bunch of a-amateurs...” another beta mumbled, this one being a female with two long braids. This comment made the fanfic creator complain to the female, who in return only ignored him and kept on playing with her own fingers in a nervous way. “N-Not that you'll remember my n-name anyway, but... I'm T-Toko... Toko Fukawa, the U-Ultimate Writing Prodigy.” she then introduced herself, but she sounded like she had to force herself to do it.

“Come on, you need to smile more, Toko.” an omega female, accompanied by a huge, muscular alpha female, smiled at Fukawa. She then looked at Kazuichi and his friends. “Heya! I'm Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro! But my friends just call me Hina. And this is Sakura Ogami, also known as the Ultimate Martial Artist. 'Sup?”

Kazuichi was sure that those two could be good friends with Owari and Nidai, and while Asahina seemed nice enough, Ogami was even more muscular then Nidai was and looked like she could simply crush the mechanic's body with one hand. Frankly he was afraid of her.

“You seem very powerful.” Tanaka regarded the martial artist, who did the same with the breeder.

“You also seem to have a high muscular quality. Maybe you would be fit as my training partner.” Ogami said to Tanaka, making Kazuichi scared for the life of his crush. No matter how powerful Tanaka was, there was no way he would be able to defeat her!

Suddenly an arm was placed onto Kazuichi's shoulder and an alpha was leaning against him, who looked way older than Kazuichi did. Was he even supposed to be in this class? “You seem stressed about something. You should just try to calm down, okay? Stress is bad for your skin.”

Ignoring the statement, as Kazuichi didn't want to explain why he was stressed right now, while Ogami and Tanaka were talking about some training program and could therefore hear him, he looked at the weird guy. “And ya are?”

“I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, Hiro for short, and I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant! Take it easy, yeah? I know I will!“ the guy then took his arm back and smiled.

“Clairvoyant?” Kazuichi looked surprised, “Do ya mean that ya can read palms and such stuff?” Since the mechanic didn't really believe in such stuff, he never expected to meet a clairvoyant at Hope's Peak Academy.

“Yes! I have a 30% success rate with my readings.” Hagakure seemed highly proud over this low number. At least Kazuichi found it very low of a success rate. The clairvoyant then regarded the mechanic, while thinking. “I can see a lot of hardship and pain in your near future, and one of your closest friends is going to trick you, so you should watch out.”

“What?!” Kazuichi shrieked. He better hoped that the clairvoyant was wrong with his prediction, because Kazuichi could gladly live without feeling hardship and pain or having one of his friends trick him. He had more than enough of it in his life!

“If you want, I can make another reading. However it will cost you something this time.” Hagakure offered.

“No thank ya.” Kazuichi declined. He didn't want to hear more possibilities of him being in pain in his near future and it wasn't like he had that much money left anyway.

 

The five students from class 77 were kept inside of the classroom for a while longer, everyone talking with each other and getting to know the others. Kazuichi mostly kept with Leon, Fujisaki, Owada and Ishimaru, while Miss Sonia, Hinata and Kamukura were in a discussion with Kirigiri, Togami and Naegi, and Tanaka was talking with Ogami and Celeste.

When the school bell rang and officially ended the day, everyone slowly left the classroom and Kazuichi went into his dorm room to lie down for a bit, trying to forget Hagakure's prediction and hoping the other was wrong. The thought of whatever could bring him pain followed the mechanic into his dreams.

Why was it that Kazuichi always ended up being utterly exhausted, after meeting students at this academy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I would name the chapters, I would call this one „Leon Kuwata, best and worst wingman“ or something of the sorts
> 
> At the scene where Kazuichi was tickling Gundham, I had been thinking for a while if I should make them fall onto each other or not. In the end I thought „F*ck it! I love it too much making them awkward!“ So this scene is brought you by Fanfiction-Physics ;)
> 
> (If I might add, I understand Kazuichi. It also exhausts me to introduce all the students @.@ Good thing that I now have a lot of time left until I have to introduce the rest)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

 

Nothing happened. Of course nothing would happen; why should something like a prediction really happen? Kazuichi had been silly to really think that Hagakure would be correct with what he said. Time went by and neither did Kazuichi experience any pain nor hardship. He also didn't think that any of his closest friends were trying to trick him in any way. He had been an idiot to believe such nonsense, from a guy who was years older than him and yet was still his underclassmen. Kazuichi wanted to slap himself for seriously considering that the clairvoyant would be right with something so stupid.

Over the first days, Kazuichi had been paranoid and tried to avoid everything that could be the reason for his upcoming misery. Some of his friends had noticed his strange behaviour and asked him what was wrong, but his paranoia over them trying to trick him was burned into his skull, making him wave it off and tell them that everything was absolutely normal. However when nothing changed in his life, he deemed this whole prediction as ridiculous and simply forgot about it. There was no way that it would become true.

At least he hoped it.

 

There was one thing however that Kazuichi did notice which changed slightly. The Ultimate Breeder, Gundham Tanaka, had been very busy as for late with his animals, resulting in him not spending much time with other people. Kazuichi had tried to talk with Tanaka quite often, however Tanaka excused himself most of the times and had to leave, leaving the omega feeling a little bit dejected. To Kazuichi's slight relief was the breeder not hanging out with any of the other students, so the mechanic could at least count out that Tanaka was avoiding only him. On top of that, he did understand why Tanaka was so absorbed in his work right now. Still, even this knowledge didn't help against the feeling of abandonment.

 

“Are you still sulking?” Leon asked his friend. The teen was straddling a chair in Kazuichi's dorm room, his arms lying on the backrest of it.

“I'm not sulking.” Kazuichi retorted, giving Leon a dark look from his place on the bed.

“You are, believe me dude.” Leon looked at Kazuichi and pointed at him, “Just look at you. You are lying in your bed like an offended child. It reminds me of Masaru whenever I ignore him.”

“I'm on my bed, since your arse is sitting on my chair.” Kazuichi complained, still giving his friend a dirty look. He wasn't sulking. And if he was, he at least had a reason to do so.

“This idiot has been sulking for days now that his beloved crush doesn't have time for him any more.” Kuzuryu commented with an annoyed tone in his voice, “It's getting fucking irritating to watch.” The yakuza was leaning against the desk inside of the dorm room, while Hinata was sitting next to him.

“I-I don't have a crush on Tanaka!” Kazuichi shrieked and quickly sat his body up, his face turning red.

Hearing this, Hinata only gave an short laugh. “Souda, I'm sorry to say that, but you are quite obvious about it.”

“I second that.” Leon agreed with the older teen.

“Not obvious enough, so that the stupid hamster lover notices.” Kuzuryu added to this, giving his signature smug grin.

“Ya are supposed to be my friends and not gang up against me!” Kazuichi whined, his cheeks still blushing. He then turned towards Kuzuryu, “And ya aren't better Kuzuryu! Everyone knows that ya are in love with Pekoyama, except of her!”

At this, the yakuza flinched, he prior smug grin wiped clean from his face, and he got just as red as Kazuichi was. “W-What? I'm not..! I-I mean...” he stammered with a complete loss of words.

“Oh give up, we all know it.” Kazuichi let himself fall onto the bed again.

Leon regarded the two teens with a dumbfounded expression, before turning towards Hinata, “Are all of your classmates this stupid?”

“Sadly yes.” Hinata nodded. “I've been watching this for a year now.”

“Oh, don't be so smug, mister I-Have-A-Boyfriend” Kazuichi now gave Hinata a dark look, “Not everyone is so lucky that their crush likes them back.” he then sighed. One could always talk big, when they didn't have to suffer from something like unrequited crushes.

“Oh, so you do admit that you have a crush on Tanaka.” Hinata grinned at having made Kazuichi admit to it out loud. The teen stared at his friend, before sighing in defeat.

“Yeah... At least I think I do, but I'm not sure.” There was no need for keeping it a secret any more. Leon already knew about Kazuichi's dilemma, so his other two friends could also know. At least as long as they kept it to themselves and didn't try any stunts like Leon did on his first day at the academy. Why did he even still have those photos on his phone? “The thing is, I thought I liked Miss Sonia and now I don't know what to think. On top of that I wonder if I just like Tanaka, because my instincts tell me to, since he's an alpha and all, or if I really like him.”

“I know what you mean.” Hinata commented, since he had been wondering the same thing before he began dating Nagito. The two omegas had the same problem with reacting strongly to the scent of one of the two alphas.

“I have no fucking clue about the instincts of omegas or alphas.” Kuzuryu said, since he was a beta and didn't share the more scent driven instincts of the other two dynamics. “But even I know, that if you like someone, then you like someone and some bloody instincts have nothing to do with it.”

Kazuichi thought about his friend's words. He might be right about what he said. Just because Kazuichi had been attracted to Tanaka's scent from the beginning, in such a strong way that it made him even lash out against the alpha, since he didn't know how to react to it, it didn't mean that this was everything to it. If it was this way, then Kazuichi would've felt this way from the beginning and not only after spending a lot of time with Tanaka. At least he thought it, but he wasn't sure in the end. Kazuichi's eyes trailed towards Hinata, the omega who had shared his doubt, and it had worked out for him. He and Nagito were in a happy relationship for nearly a year now and they were just as sickeningly sweet to each other like on the first day.

However even if his feelings were not only driven by his instincts and they were truly genuine, it didn't help against his confusion about his feelings for Miss Sonia. Kazuichi just didn't know what to feel any more and it was frustrating him.

“Now that we have this out of the way, can we stop this stupid sappy topic before I have to puke?” Kuzuryu then interrupted the topic about crushes, much to Kazuichi's relieve. He wasn't in the mood to talk about this stuff any more, at least until he was able to sort out his own feelings.

 

More days passed and Tanaka had been even more busy with his work. He was even excused from class, a thing that Miss Yukizome only allowed if the reason had to do with the talent of her students. In the end Kazuichi wasn't able to talk with his best friend at all and not even Miss Sonia managed it any more. Even if he could understand the reason behind it, it was still a shitty feeling for him. Kazuichi wondered if Tanaka had been feeling the same way, when the omega had been ignoring him to plan the surprise party last winter.

To keep himself distracted the mechanic spent most of his time in the laboratories, together with Fujisaki and was building things or was watching the programmer work. Fujisaki was a pure genius with computers and was able to upgrade the whole computer system of the academy in only a few weeks. The mechanic began to wonder if he could work together with Fujisaki one day and if yes, what they could do. The possibilities were sheer endless. They could even build a working android, if they could get the funding from the school and since it was Hope's Peak, it would be easy to get it. However the programmer was invested in his top-secret project, so Kazuichi kept his ideas to himself for the time being.

The two students had been working for hours now, while talking the whole time with each other. They were so distracted that the two hadn't noticed how much time went by and that night-time had already started. Wishing a goodnight to each other, the two students made their way to their respective dorm rooms for the night.

When Kazuichi laid down in his bed, he was tired. It was a good thing that it was Saturday the next day, so he was able to sleep in before going back to work and finishing the engine that he had promised to build for Mondo.

 

The frantic ringing of Kazuichi's doorbell tore him out of his sleep, making him nearly fall out of his bed. Quickly putting his contacts in, so that he was able to see where he was going, he went to the door and opened it. To his surprise Tanaka was standing in front of him, looking distressed. On top of that, he was still dressed in his sleep clothes and didn't have his arm bandaged up like normally. He even wasn't wearing his red contact lens in the moment, so whatever distressed him this much, must have been pretty bad.

“Tanaka? What's wrong? It's hardly six in the morning.” Kazuichi asked confused, his voice slurring slightly due to his still lingering tiredness, and pushed his unruly hair out of his face.

“Tamer of Automations, have you seen Supernova Silver Fox San-D?” Tanaka asked with a urgent voice, his eyes scanning everything. “When I checked on her earlier, she had been missing from her nest and I am not able to locate her whereabouts. She also did not react to my calling.”

Kazuichi's eyes widened with shock. This was not normal for the hamster to be missing. Even when she decided to visit Kazuichi's room, she always reacted when her owner called her. “I didn't see her, but I just got up. I will look for her in my room.”

“Thank you, Tamer of Automations. I will search the realm of learning in the meanwhile. Please call me, if you happen to find her.” Tanaka said, before quickly leaving to find his missing pet. Kazuichi turned just as fast back into his room and began to search everything for the tiny hamster. The problem was that the hamster was small, so she could be anywhere; including places where Kazuichi and Tanaka couldn't reach. Hopefully the hamster was feeling fine and wasn't hurt... or worse.

 

Kazuichi turned everything in his room over, trying to find the hamster but with no luck. There was just no trace of her. He began suspecting that she didn't decide to sleep in his room again, until he noticed a smell. For some strange reason Kazuichi's clothes from the day before had the very faint scent from Tanaka. It was so faint that he nearly didn't notice.

Going over to them, he carefully picked all the articles of clothing, that he had simply left on the floor the day before, up. The last thing lying on the floor was his beanie and Kazuichi noticed the bulge inside of it. Slowly he lifted the open end of it and opened it to look inside, and his eyes widened.

As quick as he could, Kazuichi stood up again and ran to get Tanaka. He found the breeder searching in one of the hallways, together with the remaining three Devas.

“Tanaka... Ya might wanna come to my room.”

 

The two teens quickly returned to Kazuichi's dorm room and when Tanaka slowly lifted the open end of beanie up to look inside, Kazuichi's eyes widened yet again.

“What the hell? There are even more now!”

Inside of the beanie was San-D, together with a bunch of very tiny baby hamsters. When Kazuichi had found her before, there were about three babies and now they had easily doubled.

“It seems as this god had deemed your hat as a worthy place to give birth to her young.” Tanaka looked so proud at this, while Kazuichi was mourning his favourite hat. It would take a while and a lot of times inside of a washing machine for him to be able to wear it again.

 

In the end San-D had given birth to twelve pups and all of them were healthy according to Tanaka, which was good at least.

“It's good that she spends most of her time in your clothes and now smells a bit like ya, or I wouldn't have been able to find them.” Kazuichi said and regarded the lot of baby hamsters. He didn't want to imagine what would've happened if he didn't notice them and tried to put on his beanie without thinking or, even worse, accidentally stepped on it without thinking about it. There was no way that a hamster giving birth and a bunch of new born hamsters were able to evade something like this.

Tanaka turned towards the omega, “You were able to locate them with the usage of my scent?” The alpha seemed a bit surprised at this.

“Well yeah.” Kazuichi shrugged, not really thinking about his words, “I mean, I could notice your scent from between hundreds.”

Hearing this made Tanaka blush slightly and avert his eyes to the side. “I see...”

It took a few moments for Kazuichi to notice what exactly he had said with this, making him flinch. “I-I mean...! Oh just forget what I said and stop blushing!” Why didn't he ever think about what he said? He might as well just tell Tanaka flat out that he's attracted to him. “Anyway, do ya have names for them yet?” Kazuichi pointed at the baby hamsters that were still inside of his hat.

Tanaka's focus went back towards the hamsters and he began thinking. After a few minutes he then answered, “Those warriors will be known as the Twelve Zodiac Generals!”

Kazuichi just wanted to slap himself in the face. He should have known that Tanaka would come up with something like this, considering that he called his other four hamsters the Four Dark Devas of Destruction.

“However their respective true names will show themselves over time.” Tanaka then added, before turning back towards Kazuichi. “I will now bring those warriors to their new home, so that they will be safe from the outside world until they are old enough to defend themselves.”

“I will help ya then.” Kazuichi offered and the two students began to carefully move all of the hamsters into Tanaka's room and place them into the cage that Tanaka had specifically prepared for them.

 

Never in his whole life did Kazuichi ever think that he would one day carry around so many tiny animals, considering his lacking ability with them. Yet here he was, helping Tanaka transport twelve baby hamsters into his dorm room, listening to the Ultimate Breeder talk about them proudly and watching him handling all of them with such care, like they were the most precious beings on the planet.

In the end, Kazuichi stayed for quite a while, listening to Tanaka talk about how to proper take care of hamsters and what one has to pay attention to when handling them, especially if they were not yet weaned from their mother. The mechanic learned a lot from the breeder about taking care of hamsters and even if he would never need all of these informations, it was still fun to hear the other talk about his love for animals and his talent.

However their conversation was then stopped by the growing hunger of the two students, so they both got dressed and went towards the cafeteria to eat something. When they walked past the school store Kazuichi stopped however.

Noticing this, Tanaka also stopped. “Is something the matter, Tamer of Automations?”

“I just saw that they sell a few caps here.” Kazuichi went into the small store, “Thought I might as well get one as a substitute, until I can wear my beanie for work again.” The student in charge of the store smiled at the two teens and greeted them friendly, while Kazuichi began looking at the caps they sold here. They were all quite simple, but looked nice enough and would do the job of keeping his hair out of his eyes. Taking a dark grey one that caught his interest, he regarded it. It looked good. “I think I will take this one.”

While Kazuichi was grabbing in his pocket for the spare money he tended to carry around with him, the cap was suddenly taken out of his hand. Looking surprised, he saw that Tanaka was now holding it and went towards the student at the till, before paying for it.

Kazuichi stared at Tanaka with a dumbfounded expression. “Why did you suddenly buy it?”

“As it was one of my Dark Devas of Destruction that has rendered your hat as unserviceable, it is my duty to fix this predicament that this has caused you.” Tanaka explained and held the cap out towards Kazuichi, “So I offer you this hat with my deepest apologies, Sharp Toothed One.”

The extreme awkwardness of Tanaka made this whole scenario more funny than anything else. Grinning, Kazuichi took the cap and put it on his head, “Thank ya, Hamster-chan.” However he couldn't stop the faint blush that rose to his cheeks at this.

He might have a new favourite hat now.

 

***

 

Even after a while went past and Kazuichi had cleaned his beanie enough for him to feel comfortable to wear it again, he kept on wearing the cap he got from Tanaka. It fit nicely and kept his hair from getting into his eyes while he was working, a thing which was highly important, since the mechanic wanted to keep all of his fingers intact.

When Leon saw the cap for the first time, he had been quite shocked to say at least, since he nearly never saw Kazuichi without the beanie on his head. However when he found out that Kazuichi had been given the cap by Tanaka, Leon simply started teasing his best friend like most of the time.

The only one who was a bit opposed to Kazuichi not wearing his beanie, had been San-D. She seemed to dislike the loss of her new favourite bed, so she tried to nibble on the cap whenever she had the chance and had to be stopped a few times. In the end she decided to stay inside of Kazuichi's breast pocket, whenever she wasn't with her owner or her young.

 

Over the first few days after the birth of the Twelve Zodiac Generals, Tanaka was still excused from class to take care of the newborn hamsters. However after some time his permission from Miss Yukizome began running out, meaning he had to go back to class, if he wanted to or not.

“Ya have to come now or Miss Yukizome will drag ya to class, Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi was standing inside of Tanaka's dorm room, together with Miss Sonia.

“I do not care, as a mortal like the One That Teaches Us has no power over someone as powerful as me.” Tanaka refused and turned back towards the baby hamsters. “I have important duties to attend to, so I can not waste my time to attend some worthless lessons.”

“You must!” Miss Sonia stressed, “I know that you wish to take care for your hamsters, but you can't stay away from class for this long or your education will suffer from it and neither Souda nor I will tolerate something like this.”

“Miss Sonia is right, ya know.” Kazuichi agreed with her. Tanaka had already missed class for a while now, since he had been caring for the highly pregnant San-D and then for her young. However Kazuichi knew that Tanaka was very bad in maths, so he couldn't miss too much of it or he would need private tutoring from Kazuichi again to pass the exams at the end of the year. While Kazuichi had fun teaching the other and loved to hang out with Tanaka, it had been tiring to teach him everything from scratch. “Now come or we all will be too late. The Devas are perfectly capable to take care of the babies on their own.”

“While you are correct that the Four Dark Devas of Destruction are able to care for the young, I still can not leave their side until they are old enough to fight on their own.” Tanaka emphasised and gave his two friends a dark glare, “Now leave you foolish mortals, so that I can resume with my duties.”

Now Kazuichi was beginning to get annoyed with his crush. The guy was way too stubborn for anyone's good. “Yeah, we will leave, but ya are coming with us.” Kazuichi said before walking up towards Tanaka and picking him up from the chair he had been sitting on. “Miss Sonia, could ya please open the door?”

Tanaka froze for a second, since he never expected to be picked up by the omega. “Release me this instant you fiend or I will curse your very soul!” he tried to push the mechanic away from him, so that Kazuichi would let go of him.

“Stop struggling or I will drop ya!” Kazuichi was this close to just bite Tanaka in the hand, so that the idiot would finally shut up and just listen to reason. Miss Sonia immediately went towards the door and opened it for Kazuichi, who carried the struggling breeder out. It was a good thing that the mechanic was used to carrying heavy things around or he would've definitely have let Tanaka fall to the floor by accident.

“Release me now, Souda!” Tanaka kept on struggling and Kazuichi looked at him slightly less annoyed than before.

“Only if ya stop being a huge idiot and finally go to class!”

Finally Tanaka stopped struggling and gave as small sigh in defeat, “If you then release me from your grasp, I will accompany you two fiends.”

Hearing this, Kazuichi placed Tanaka onto the floor. “Took ya long enough.” After way too much hassle, the two students were able to make Tanaka go to class. However they were all too late and Tanaka had been in a bad mood the whole time.

 

As soon as the students were dismissed after class ended, Tanaka walked back towards his dorm room to check on the hamsters. Kazuichi and Miss Sonia followed the breeder, just to make sure that he wasn't angry at them for dragging him to class against his will.

“See, told ya they could handle it.” Kazuichi commented, when he saw that the hamsters where indeed all feeling fine. There was no reason whatsoever for the idiot to behave in such a way, even if he was worried about his pets. There was nothing going to happen to them, only because he was gone for a few hours.

“This was no question, since those are the strongest beasts in this realm; however I still have to attend to my duties as the Breeder of Hellish Beasts.” Tanaka had his arms crossed. It was hard to say for Kazuichi if the other was truly angry or not, since Tanaka did tend to look intimidating most of the time to uphold his evil overlord persona.

“You also have to uphold your duties as a students of Hope's Peak Academy.” Miss Sonia replied to this, “This means, that you not only have to prove your talent as the Ultimate Breeder, but you also have to attend class and graduate together with us all.” At the end of her short speech she took on a confident pose to strengthen her statement.

“It is true that I have to finish and succeed this trial. However I am the Ruler of this World, so there is no way that I will fail, even if I happen to miss some insignificant lessons. As I said, my duties to these hellish beasts are of the most importance.” Tanaka still tried to justify his idiotic behaviour, making Kazuichi groan annoyed.

“Even you can fail class, ya dimwit. So start listening to Miss Sonia and go to class regularly again! Your hamsters will be okay if you leave for a few hours a day.” Kazuichi then turned towards the door, “I have to continue to work on Owada's engine now, so I will see ya two later.” and left the room, before Tanaka had the chance to talk more nonsense and annoy Kazuichi further.

 

Working on the engine was a good way to calm himself down again and get rid of his frustration. Kazuichi was aware that Tanaka could be stubborn and was a bit full of himself sometimes, however there was a limit how much one could take of this stupidity. While he could understand his reasons to want to stay with the newborn hamsters, it still was a bit unnecessary in the end.

“Are you okay, Souda?” Fujisaki asked from his place on the computer, “You seem to be a slightly annoyed for some reason. At least you are sighing a lot, but if I'm wrong, I'm sorry.”

“No, it's okay.” Kazuichi reassured the other, “It's nothing really. I'm just a little bit frustrated at Tanaka for being an idiot and not listening to reason.”

For some unknown reason, this made Fujisaki give a light laugh and when Kazuichi turned towards the smaller teen in confusion, Fujisaki giggled, “I'm sorry for laughing, Souda. It's just that Taka said the same thing about Mondo yesterday.”

“Okay?” Kazuichi had no idea how this could be this amusing for the other, but he didn't question it. “Anyway, speaking of Owada, do ya happen to know where he is? I'm nearly finished with his new engine.”

Fujisaki began thinking, “The last time I saw him today was in the cafeteria, together with Taka and Naegi. You might find him there, but I'm not sure if he still will be there, sorry.”

“Thank you.” Kazuichi thanked his friend and continued to work on the engine, while changing the subject to more happy topics.

 

After a little more tinkering, Kazuichi was able to finish the engine that Owada had commissioned him to do. It was a masterpiece and would improve the biker's praised motorbike immensely. Kazuichi could hardly wait to show it to the other, so he quickly said goodbye to Fujisaki, who was still working on his project, and left the lab to search for Owada. The first place he tried out was the cafeteria, just like Fujisaki had suggested, however without luck. It was no surprise that the biker was gone after such a long time, so Kazuichi decided to try and look in Owada's dorm room. Since it was a bit late now, this was the best bet to find a student. Walking towards the hallway, where the students from class 78 had their dorm rooms, he happened to see Naegi standing next to the bathhouses, with a tense facial expression.

Maybe he knew where Owada was, since Fujisaki did mention seeing the luckster with him.

Walking up towards Naegi, Kazuichi grinned at him, “Hey Naegi. Say have ya seen Owada?”

Naegi turned towards the other and was still looking slightly tense and even a little bit distressed. “Ah, yeah.” he pointed towards the door, which lead towards the male changing room, “He is in the sauna, together with Taka for some strange endurance test...”

Kazuichi looked at the door. “What?” he went into the changing room, Naegi following him, and he could hear commotion coming out of the sauna. Walking up towards the door, leading towards the sauna, he was able to see Owada and Ishimaru in there through the small window. The two males were in some heated discussion, while sitting in the boiling room. Kazuichi could feel the intense heat coming through the door and to his shock was Owada still fully dressed, unlike Ishimaru who was wearing a towel.

“What are they doing in there?” Kazuichi asked the younger teen next to him.

“I'm not sure... They were fighting earlier in the cafeteria and were having a discussion who the more manly of the two is and in the end they decided to have this endurance test to find out.” Naegi explained, “This was nearly an hour ago...”

“How long?!” Kazuichi shrieked at the time. How could those two sit in this burning heat for so long, only to know who was more manly? This was suicidal! “We have to get them out of there!”

“I tried to make them leave, but they didn't listen.” Naegi looked back at the door, “Owada threatened to punch me, if I tried to stop them...”

Just as Kazuichi was about to open the door, he stopped. If he tried to stop those two now, he might get punched by the biker gang leader, a thing he could live without. Thinking about his possibilities, he took his hand from the doorknob again. “I think they know what they are doing.” It wasn't his place to interfere.

Kazuichi could still show Owada the engine on the following day. It wasn't like the mechanic was able to install it today anyway, it was too late for that now. He might as well get some sleep instead.

Saying goodbye to Naegi, who also left the changing room, he went towards his room.

While lying in bed, Kazuichi wondered why nearly all the people he knew were so stubborn.

 

When he got up again the next morning and left his room after getting ready, he was surprised to see Tanaka standing at the wall between their doors. As soon as he heard Kazuichi's door open, he went towards the omega. “Tamer of Automations, there you are.”

The mechanic looked towards Tanaka. It was rare to see him at this time, since the breeder normally would be at the farm right now to check on the animals in there. “Morning Tanaka. Were ya waiting here for me?”

“I also wish you a good morning, Sharp Toothed One.” Tanaka replied, “And yes, you are correct in your assumption. I have been waiting to speak with you, if you are willing to that is.”

“Sure, always.” Kazuichi grinned, “So, what's up?”

“It is about my behaviour of the prior day.” Tanaka looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with the other. “The Princess of Darkness has informed me about my wrongdoing and the way that I have treated the two of you over the past time period, resulting in you feeling angry at me. So I wanted to apologize for my behaviour towards you and for any negative feelings which I may have caused with my doings. I did not wish to cause my most trusted ally any grief.”

Kazuichi stared at Tanaka with slight disbelieve. He didn't expect the other to apologize over something so trivial, but he was glad about it.

“Don't worry, I'm not mad.” Kazuichi grinned at his best friend, “I mean, yeah I was frustrated because of ya, but not mad or anything. We're best friends, so it takes more than that to make me angry at ya.”

Hearing this, Tanaka let his shoulders sink down slightly, as he relaxed again. Kazuichi hadn't even noticed that the other had been tense because of this, at least until he saw the movement from the other.

“I am glad to hear this from you.” Tanaka smiled at him, making Kazuichi return the gesture with a more bashful smile.

“Anyway, I'm hungry. So let's go and have breakfast, Hamster-chan.” the omega grinned and put his arm around the other's shoulder, before walking towards the cafeteria with him.

 

Inside of the cafeteria, Kazuichi saw Fujisaki together with Owada and Ishimaru, who were talking with each other. Since the mechanic still had to tell the biker about the finished engine, he went up towards them.

“Hey Owada.” he greeted him and when said teen turned towards him, he continued, “I wanted to talk to ya yesterday, but...” Kazuichi then stopped talking and just looked at the other. To be more precise, the way he was standing together with Ishimaru. The omega had his arm around the alpha's shoulder, while said alpha had his arm around the other's waist in a loving way.

“Did I miss something or why are ya two so cuddly all of the sudden?” Kazuichi pointed at the two students.

“Oh, Souda and Tanaka. I wish the two of you a good morning.” Ishimaru smiled at the two with enthusiasm. “We were just about to tell Fujisaki about this, so we might also tell you two at the same time.”

“Yeah, tell us what?” Kazuichi crooked his head, not knowing what was about to come from the two now suddenly overly affectionate enemies.

Owada pulled the black haired omega more against his body and grinned proudly, “Taka is my boyfriend now.”

Kazuichi simply stared at the two, with absolute and utter confusion. “Wait a minute... Weren't ya two only just fighting with each other yesterday? How the heck did he two of ya make the jump from enemies to lovers in only one night?”

“What does it matter?” Ishimaru replied, still smiling with the same enthusiasm.

“That's true.” Owada added, “Who the fuck cares about something like that?”

That just made no sense to Kazuichi. How did the two end up as a couple, with only going to the sauna to have some weird endurance test? There was no possible connection that Kazuichi could think up, for these events to fit into each other. And he had the slight suspicion that he didn't want to know in the first place.

“That's so great.” Fujisaki clasped his hands together with delight, “I'm so happy for you two!”

Tanaka nodded at this. “I have to agree, it is always a good thing to find your destined mate to share your path in life together, so I hope that the dark gods will gift the bond of the two of you with fortune.”

When Kazuichi noticed the confused look of Owada, at what Tanaka had said, Kazuichi translated it. “He's saying that he's happy for ya and that he wishes ya two the best of luck. Ah, and I wish ya the same.”

“I thank you all for your kind words.” Ishimaru said. He was truly happy right now and the same could be said about Owada.

Maybe it could work out for them, even if they were so drastically different from each other and had a very strained relationship at the beginning. At least Kazuichi thought so.

Maybe even Kazuichi and Tanaka could...

 

The quiet giggling from Fujisaki caught everyone's attention.

“Is something wrong, Chihiro?” Ishimaru asked his friend. Kazuichi was just about to ask the same thing.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Fujisaki smiled, “It's just the way that you four are standing, it looks like a mirror image.”

Raising an eyebrow, Kazuichi first looked at the couple and then at himself and Tanaka.

It was then that he and Tanaka both realised that Kazuichi still had his arm around Tanaka's shoulders, in the same way that Ishimaru had his around his boyfriend's. The only difference in their pose was that Tanaka didn't have his arm around Kazuichi's waist, like Owada had with Ishimaru. Noticing this, the two friends quickly flinched away from each other embarrassed, while Fujisaki kept on giggling.

“If I might ask, are the two of you also in a relationship with each other?” Ishimaru then asked.

Almost instantly both teens turned red in their faces and Kazuichi began to stammer, “N-No! I mean.. we aren't, no.”

“Oh my, I am so sorry.” Ishimaru looked shocked about him even suggesting it in the first place, “It seemed this way just now, so I assumed it. I'm sorry if I made the two of you uncomfortable now.”

“It's okay.” Kazuichi turned his cap around, so that the brim was covering his flustered face, while Tanaka pulled his scarf over his own face. “Anyway... Owada, I finished the engine yesterday, so ya can come and pick it up later.”

“Thank you, Souda” Owada gave the mechanic a pat on the back, before he remembered something. “Ah yeah, before I forget. I accidentally broke my student ID yesterday, could the two of you repair it?” he asked Kazuichi and Fujisaki, while getting his ID out of his pocket and holding it towards the two students.

“I can try.” the programmer took the student ID of his friend and tried to start it without success.

“Yeah sure.” Kazuichi nodded and also looked at it. He always wanted to work on them, but never found the time to do it. It shouldn't take that long to repair, if he worked together with Fujisaki. However he was sure that he would have to listen to a lot of giggling from his friend, about Kazuichi's relationship with Tanaka. Just like he had to with all of his other friends.

 

***

 

It had taken Kazuichi and Fujisaki longer than the two had originally anticipated to repair Owada's student ID. None of them had expected the little tablet to be this highly advanced. Even just opening the case to look at the inner workings of it had been a hassle for them. When they finally managed to open the case and were able to work with it, Kazuichi began to repair the hardware, while Fujisaki was repairing the software. It turned out that the ID wasn't able to survive the intense heat from the sauna and simply gave up. However everything else that apparently happened to it, while being in possession of Owada, didn't even scrape it.

According to him the ID survived falling on the floor, falling in water, being thrown against a wall in a fit of anger, and even when he had been carrying it in his pocked during a fistfight with someone and when he crashed into the fence with his bike.

While Kazuichi was shocked to hear what happened to the ID in only a few months of Owada being in the academy, it was still highly impressive that the IDs could survive all of this without even having a single scratch on it. Out of curiosity he and Fujisaki had taken their own IDs and tried to go over the back of the case with a sharp knife. To their excitement there was no trace of it. Kazuichi had to be honest, he wanted to test out what else they could withstand, however he didn't want to risk destroying his or Fujisaki's IDs, so they didn't do anything more than this.

When Kazuichi and Fujisaki gave Owada his ID back after repairing it, he thanked the two of them for their work. The biker had been glad that he didn't have to report it to the teachers that he managed to break it, since he didn't want to risk having to pay for it. He was especially glad that his boyfriend could now stop calling him out on keeping it a secret from the academy, even if he had promised to tell the teachers about it if the two students weren't able to repair it.

 

While Kazuichi had been working on the ID, Tanaka was able to successfully wean the Twelve Zodiac Warriors from their mother and now all of the hamsters were allowed to leave their nest. This meant that Tanaka and Kazuichi were both constantly swarmed by 16 hamsters. While most of them stayed with Tanaka, as he was their owner and had more knowledge about animals, they still liked to climb on Kazuichi's body and stay with him from time to time. The one who was present nearly for most of the time was San-D, who was the happiest when both students were spending time together. Sometimes she even began squeaking angrily when either tried to leave, since she wanted to spent her time with both humans.

 

Over the time, summer turned to autumn and the temperatures started dropping with the change of seasons, while it was now raining most of the time. It put a slight damper on the mood of most of the students, as they couldn't really leave the building and do stuff outside any more without the risk of getting ill.

To Kazuichi's luck he did prefer to stay indoors anyway, so he didn't really care that much in the end. It was just a minor inconvenience for him whenever he happened to have to go outside. Most of the times it was only when he went towards the farm to visit Tanaka, meaning he had to walk through the rain as both buildings weren't connected in any way whatsoever.

 

While Kazuichi was working in the robotics labs, he was looking outside at the looming, dark sky and the heavy rain that was poring down yet again. In a sense it was nearly depressing to watch it all the time and he really hoped that the rain didn't turn into a thunderstorm. He wasn't in the mood to get scared. Not that he ever was.

A sudden strange sound then caught Kazuichi's attention and made him turn his head away from the heavy rain crashing against the window. Looking at his feet, he saw Maga-Z who was squeaking at him and tried to get his attention.

“Hey there buddy.” he kneeled down towards the hamster and picked him up, “What are ya doing here?” The hamster's fur was wet and he seemed distressed for some reason. Did he just come from outside?

Maga-Z was waiving his tiny paws around and it seemed like he was trying to tell Kazuichi something. However the mechanic was a human in the end and had no idea what the animal was trying to tell him with his squeaking and jumping around on the human's hands.

“What are ya trying to tell me?” Kazuichi asked the hamster and raised an eyebrow in confusion. If other people were here right now to see this, they would think that he was crazy for trying to talk with a hamster like it was another human being. Kazuichi simply kept on looking at the distressed animal, not knowing what to do. He wasn't Tanaka, so of course he wasn't able to understand the animal.

His eyes widened at the thought of the alpha. “Is something wrong with Tanaka?”

This seemed to be the right answer, because the hamster began jumping around excitedly at the mention of his owner's name. Suddenly Maga-Z jumped off Kazuichi's hands and began running towards the door, only stopping to look if Kazuichi was following him. Only when Kazuichi got up and began following the hamster, did the animal continue running. One day he does have to find out how the breeder was able to train animals in such a way, but first he had to find out what happened with Tanaka and check if he was feeling fine.

 

Just as Kazuichi suspected, the hamster lead him outside into the rain. He nearly lost the tiny animal in the muddy grass, but since he knew where he was headed, he picked Maga-Z up and placed the animal in his breast pocket, before running towards the farm. When he arrived at the building, the water was dripping from his body and he was glad that his jumpsuit was at least a bit water-resistant or he would be most likely drenched, even after such a short distance.

Looking around, Kazuichi saw that the building was mostly empty, except of the animals which were resting in their cages and enclosures. Going further into the building he then saw Tanaka, who was feeding one of the animals.

“What the? He seems fine, so why did ya bring me here?” Kazuichi asked the hamster, which was still sitting inside of his breast pocket. He thought that something had happened with Tanaka and the mere thought nearly scared Kazuichi to death.

When Kazuichi talked to the hamster, Tanaka noticed the other and turned towards him. “Hello Tamer of Auto-” Tanaka greeted him, but stopped in the middle of talking to cough loudly.

“Are ya feeling fine, Tanaka?” Kazuichi walked up towards the other, “Ya don't sound so good.” Now that Kazuichi was regarding the other, he noticed that Tanaka even looked unwell. Tanaka seemed a little bit weak on his feet whenever he moved, his voice sounded raspy and he even looked more pale then usual, a thing that Kazuichi didn't even believe was possible.

“Of course I am feeling fine. I am the great Overlord of Ice.” Tanaka immediately retorted at this, but his voice was so strained while talking, that it took all of its power.

“Oh stop lying.” Kazuichi had a suspicion what was going on, so he walked up towards the other and placed his hand on the other's forehead. When he touched the other, his eyes widened, “Ya are burning up!” Kazuichi wasn't just right with his suspicion that Tanaka was ill, the other had a fever. “How often were ya outside in the rain over the last days?!”

Tanaka pushed the other's hand away from his face, “I have to attend to my duties with the hellish beasts, so it was unavoidable for me to move in the rain. It is nothing that I can not handle.”

“Apparently not!” Kazuichi shouted at his stupid crush, “And now ya are going to bed, before your fever gets worse!”

“I will not! I have important work to do, so I can not waste my time inside of my bed for some insignificant cough.” Tanaka looked like the idea of resting was utterly stupid, however as he tried to walk away, he began wobbling quite badly and lost his footing. Kazuichi was luckily able to support the other fast enough, so that Tanaka didn't fall down and hurt himself.

“Ya are going to bed now or I will drag ya again, like when ya didn't want to go to class.” Kazuichi warned the other. Sometimes the alpha behaved just like a stubborn child. “Now come.”

The hamsters that were in the farm together with Tanaka, quickly ran up towards the two males and climbed on top of them, while Kazuichi guided Tanaka towards his dorm room. When they arrived, Kazuichi helped him out of his now soggy coat and hanged it up to dry, while the other sat on his bed. Kazuichi then quickly went into Tanaka's bathroom and brought him a towel.

“Here.” he held it out towards the other, “Dry your hair, while I get Tsumiki to check on ya. So wait here.” When Tanaka nodded and began drying his hair, Kazuichi left the room.

 

To his luck, the Ultimate Nurse was inside of her room.

“Hello Souda.” she smiled shyly, “How can I help you?”

“Hey Tsumiki, could ya please come with me to Tanaka's room?” Kazuichi asked, “The idiot managed to get a fever, so could ya check up on him and maybe get some medicine for him?”

“Yes, of course. I will do what I can!” Tsumiki answered and quickly got her bag, before the two students made their way towards Tanaka's dorm room. Just as Kazuichi wanted to open the door, Tanaka did it himself as he tried to leave the room.

Kazuichi stood in front of the alpha and stopped him from leaving. “Are ya kidding me? Get back to bed.” The idiot really tried to leave while Kazuichi was gone to fetch the Ultimate Nurse.

“I have to check on the hellish beasts, so move.” Tanaka replied and tried to give an intimidating look. This however was broken off by him coughing badly.

“Like hell, now get back in there!” Kazuichi pushed Tanaka back into the room, before pushing him onto the bed. Tanaka didn't really fight back to this, so it was an easy task. “Now stay there while Tsumiki checks on ya.”

“There is still no need for all of this.” Tanaka said, however he didn't stand up again and let Tsumiki examine him. Though it was obvious that he disliked the fact that the nurse had to more of less touch him to check his vitals.

 

When Tsumiki finished her examination, she put her instruments back into her bag. “It seems like that you have got the flu.” she explained to Tanaka, “So you should stay in bed for about a week and rest as much as you can.”

Even hearing the suggestion of him staying in bed, instead of caring for his pets, made Tanaka look annoyed and as a result Tsumiki became scared.

“I'm sorry! But you really have to or it could get even worse and you will end up in the hospital.” the easily startled female was nearly crying now.

“Don't worry Tsumiki, I will make sure he stays in bed.” Kazuichi tried to sound confident and thus calm the nurse down again. “So ya just get him some medicine and I will do the rest.”

Slowly Tsumiki seemed to stop crying and wiped her eyes with her hands. “Thank you Souda. I will go and get the medication for him, so please make sure that Tanaka gets changed into dry clothes and goes to bed.” With this she then left.

“Ya heard her, get changed and then go to bed.” Souda repeated and looked at Tanaka, now that Tsumiki was getting some medicine.

Now Tanaka gave Kazuichi a dark look, “I will most certainly not. I have work that I have to attend to, so I can not waste my time in bed.”

“Ya already said it and I still don't care.” Kazuichi didn't back down, “Now do as ya are told by Tsumiki or how do ya plan to take care of the animals, when ya are in hospital?” This made Tanaka fall silent, since he had no answer to this. So Kazuichi suggested, “If it helps ya, I will take care of them while ya are resting, okay? Ya told me so much about taking care of your animals, that I know most of it by now, so just leave if to me.”

“Do you really believe, that you are able to accomplish something like caring for the hellish beasts in my absence?” Tanaka didn't seem convinced. If Kazuichi was honest with himself, he wasn't really convinced that he was able to do it, considering his lacking ability with animals. But he could try at least and in a pinch he could ask the other students for help. As long as Tanaka rested in bed he was willing to try.

“I had to take care of ya drunk arse, so I can also take care of ya and your animals when ya are ill.” Kazuichi grinned confident, while he got clothes for Tanaka and gave him those. “Now stop worrying and go to bed.” At the reminder of that particular night, Tanaka gave in and changed, before lying down. When the doorbell rang later on, Kazuichi let Tsumiki in. She had brought the medicine and explained how to use it, before leaving again and telling Kazuichi to call her if something happens.

Placing the medicine on the table he looked at Tanaka, who was sitting in his bed. “Now try to sleep. I'm next door, so just call me if something is up.” He then went towards the door and put the lights out. Just as Kazuichi was about to leave the room, he stopped “Ah, and don't leave your bed again or I will drag ya back, Hamster-chan.”

 

Now that Tanaka was resting, Kazuichi was finally able to dry himself up again and put some clothes on that were actually dry, before he himself got ill. Since his project was still in the labs and was too big to bring into his room anyway, Kazuichi decided to just relax for a while and stay in his room. So he took his laptop out and spent his time watching videos.

A few hours passed and when the time came for dinner to be served, Kazuichi decided that it would be a good time now to wake Tanaka up, so that he would be able to eat at least something. Getting up from his bed, the omega made his way towards the other's room and rang the doorbell. “Tanaka, are ya up?”

After a few minutes there was no reaction from the ill alpha, so Kazuichi tried it again with ringing the doorbell. When still nothing happened, he was starting to get a suspicion what was going on. “I better don't be right!” he quickly walked away from the room and went towards the back entrance of the academy.

“You are kidding me!” Kazuichi ran up towards the door and grabbed Tanaka by the arm, who was just about to leave the main building and walk towards the farm, despite being ill and having to rest.

“Tamer of Automations? What are you doing here?” Tanaka asked surprised, when he was stopped by the omega.

“I should ask that!” Kazuichi furrowed his brows in annoyance, “Why are ya walking back to the farm, when ya should be in bed? Do I have to tie ya to the bed frame, so that ya stay in there or what?”

“I did do as I was told and slept, and now I have to go back to the hellish beasts.” Tanaka replied, like this was the most logical thing to do.

Kazuichi was starting to have enough of the other's highly stubborn behaviour. “Okay, fine! Just go and get seriously ill, because ya don't trust me when I say that I can look after your animals for a few days. Like I care!” he shouted at Tanaka and turned away to leave him be. The idiot was old enough and Kazuichi didn't have any ties with him, except them being friends, so he couldn't really stop the other from being stupid. Still, he was concerned for Tanaka's health.

While walking away a hand then grabbed him from behind and stopped Kazuichi from walking any further.

“You are right. I did not believe that you were able to take care of the hellish beasts in my place.” Tanaka admitted, his hand still holding the omega by the wrist, “However it was foolish of me, as you have already proven yourself worthy of this task.”

Turning towards Tanaka, Kazuichi looked up towards him, “So will ya finally stay in bed, before ya fall over cause of your fever?”

“If I must.” Tanaka had to nearly force himself to give in and thus leave the animals in Kazuichi's care for the time being.

“Good, ya finally got your common-sense back.” Kazuichi could only hope that it now stayed this way, “Cause ya aren't exactly cute any more, when you are behaving this stupid, Hamster-chan.”

It had taken Kazuichi a few moments to realise why exactly Tanaka suddenly turned red in his face and looked away embarrassed. When he then realised that he had called Tanaka cute out lout, he hurriedly took his wrist out of Tanaka's grasp and took the alpha by the hand instead to pull him back to his room. “Let's just go!”

 

After Kazuichi made sure that Tanaka was staying in the room this time, he went to fetch the two of them something to eat and brought it into the alpha's dorm room. Kazuichi stayed with the other to keep him company while he had to stay in bed and just to be sure that Tanaka wouldn't try to sneak out again.

He could only hope that he didn't also catch the flu now, since he was sure that he was going to spent a lot of time inside of Tanaka's room, while the guy was ill.

 

When Kazuichi went to the farm the next morning, he wondered how he ever thought that he could take care of the animals in Tanaka's place. In the beginning it was an easy task, he only had to feed the small animals that were there and clean up a bit. However when he saw a snake that was waiting to be fed, Kazuichi screamed. He never knew that Tanaka also kept a huge snake in the farm. And this wasn't even the worst animal of them all. When he noticed the huge spider in the terrarium, he was shaking and so he desperately called Hinata for help, because there was no way that Kazuichi would be able to feed those things. To his surprise and luck, Kamukura came over and helped Kazuichi with the frightening animals, on the wish of Hinata. Never in his whole life was Kazuichi this thankful to know the ever creepy teen, since Kamukura also was able to handle animals in the same way that Tanaka could and wasn't scared of snakes and spiders, like Kazuichi was.

After thanking his highly talented friend, Kazuichi made his way towards his next destination, Tanaka's dorm room. Grabbing breakfast for Tanaka and himself, he went towards the room and rang the bell. This time Tanaka opened the door and the alpha still looked like hell.

“Here, ya can start eating, while I feed the hamsters.” Kazuichi placed Tanaka's food on the bedside-table and went towards the hamster cage. “How are ya feeling today?” he asked, while feeding the tiny animals.

“I feel like hell itself, if I must be honest.” Tanaka was holding his forehead, due to his still lingering fever.

“Tsumiki and I told ya to stay in bed, but ya just had to go out again.” Kazuichi pulled a chair up next to the bed, after he finished to feed the animals, “Now eat. And before ya ask, yes all your animals are feeling fine.” he then grinned. However Kazuichi didn't mention his problems with some of the animals, before Tanaka decided to leave his bed again.

Both students finished their food, while they were talking a little bit. However it was Kazuichi who was doing most of the talking, since Tanaka wasn't able to talk too much with his sore throat. Taking the now empty plates, Kazuichi then stood up. “I'm off to class now, so I will see ya later, Hamster-chan.” and left after Tanaka nodded tiredly.

In class, Kazuichi explained to Miss Sonia that Tanaka was ill and thus was not coming to class over the week. The princess then suggested that she would write notes down for him and bring him them after class, while Kazuichi took care of the animals. It was great that Miss Sonia would help him, especially since he himself was hardly able to keep his eyes open in class today. He just wasn't used to waking up this early, but for Tanaka he would be willing to do it for a while, the same with going back to those scary animals every day.

 

Over the next few days, Kazuichi kept on his routine of taking care of all the animals for Tanaka, then taking care of the breeder himself, going to class, working on his own projects while Miss Sonia was looking after Tanaka and explaining what he missed in class, and then going back to Tanaka to check up on him and spend some time with him. To Kazuichi's relieve, Tanaka did finally listen to him and did in fact stay in bed most of the time. He only left his room to eat, after his fever had gone away again. However most of the time he still stayed in his room and ate there, together with Kazuichi and often with Sonia, to avoid accidentally infecting the other students.

 

It was now the last day were Tanaka was on sick-leave and he was sitting in his room, together with Kazuichi.

“I must thank you, Pink Haired One.” Tanaka suddenly said, while Kazuichi was playing with some of the hamsters, next to Tanaka's bed.

The omega looked towards the other and crocked his head to the side. “For what?”

“For taking care of me and all of the hellish beasts that reside in this realm over the prior week.” Tanaka answered. “I am aware that you were facing difficulties due to my behaviour at the beginning and I also believe that you, as an easily frightened mortal, were not that keen on caring for some of the beasts that I have the custody over. Yet despite all of this, you still kept on doing all of these tasks every day without fail. So thank you very much for that.”

“Sure.” Kazuichi got a little bashful at this, but grinned then, “This is what friends are for.” That Tanaka was right with the part about the animals, he didn't want to mention, because it had been hell. For the first two days Kamukura was still helping, but then the teen was starting to get bored of it and forced Kazuichi to do it on his own. While the animals didn't do anything, it still scared Kazuichi every time he had to feed them.

 

The ringing of the doorbell then ended their conversation at this point. Out of reflex, Kazuichi went to the door and was greeted by Miss Sonia, who wanted to pick the two students up to eat lunch together with them.

“We'll come in a minute, Tanaka still has to get changed.” Kazuichi told the princess, “You can already get a table for us.” When Miss Sonia agreed, she left towards the cafeteria, while Tanaka already went into his bathroom to get changed and put his contact in. In the meantime Kazuichi put the toys he used to play with the hamsters back to their original place.

After a few moments Tanaka came back out of the bathroom and was wrapping his arm up while walking.

“Let me do that, before Miss Sonia waits hours for us.” Kazuichi said and went towards Tanaka. Taking the end of the bandage out of Tanaka's hand, he began wrapping it around the other's arm, like he did over the last few days. While Tanaka was able to wrap his arm up quite fast, since he did it every day anew, it was still faster if Kazuichi did it, who was able to use both hands.

While Kazuichi was wrapping the arm up, he was eyeing the many scars. “Say Tanaka.” he began and waited to the other to hum in acknowledgement before continuing, “I wanted to asked for a while now. What is it with your arm?” he carefully tapped on one of the scars covering the skin. While asking he didn't look up, in case that Tanaka did not wish to answer.

“These are battle wounds that I acquired while training with the most dangerous of beasts. As some of them do have to be won over from me to train them or begin fighting each other so that I have to intervene, I sometimes got injured while doing so.” Tanaka explained calmly, while Kazuichi finished applying the bandage.

Kazuichi had already suspected such an answer, considering that some of the scars looked a bit like something had bitten him. Still he had been unsure, since one could never know about things like this. But he was glad that it was only something like this and nothing else.

“Now I'm not sure if I should be impressed of call ya stupid for using your own arm to stop your animals from fighting.” Kazuichi joked. “But we should go now, before Miss Sonia gets angry for having to wait so long.”  
“You are right, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka agreed and pushed his hair back, even if it was pointless, since he had no hair gel right now and his hair fell back into his face.

Kazuichi looked up towards his crush and grinned, “Ya know, now that I saw ya like this for a whole week, I'm staring to like it when ya don't push your hair back. It looks good on ya.” He then left the room together with Tanaka, who's eyes went towards his hair that was now framing his face.

 

It had been quite the hardship for Kazuichi to take care of Tanaka and all of his pets for the whole week, at least in the beginning of it. However it was it all worth it, since Kazuichi could now see his crush up and about again, without having to fear that Tanaka would try to overexert himself again.

 

When Kazuichi was sitting in class the next morning, waiting for the first lesson to start, he was surprised when he saw Tanaka. For some reason the alpha hadn't styled his hair back like he normally did. Instead it was hanging loosely to the side, in a way that his bangs didn't get into his eyes. It looked good on the other and it made the omega want to let his fingers run through the hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, those two idiots changed their appearance now, because their crush likes it and they are hopelessly pinning losers x)
> 
> And I was now able to add the Twelve Zodiac Generals  
> (I was a bit shocked when I read that one single hamster can have up to 20 pups. I already found 12 a lot, but with this I was able to add the them, so I wont complain)
> 
> Btw. I was very close to making Tanaka have a slight fever delirium and start being overly affectionate and even thinking that Kazuichi is his boyfriend. However I decided against it, since it didn't fit into this story. Might do it as a oneshot later on (or with Kazuichi being the one who is ill), if you all are interested
> 
> Edit:  
> As requested by all of you, I wrote the oneshot: [Delusional](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13437681)


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long, but I had to prepare a few things in advance and this chapter turned out to be longer than I anticipated. I actually had to shorten it quite a bit and move a few plot points to later chapters. Not to mention that life likes to get in the way ^^'
> 
> Also a big thanks to my dear friend [Mini_Turtle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Turtle) for giving me the idea for the game part ^^

  **Chapter 11**

 

 

“So, what will you do over the holidays?” Leon asked Kazuichi one evening, while the two friends were hanging out. Of course this question was going to be asked. It was asked every time the school holidays came up and it made Kazuichi nervous every time it was asked. “Will you stay here again?” Leon continued before giving a smug grin, “Or are you going on a romantic vacation with your boyfriend again?”

“I'm not going on any romantic vacations with anyone!” Kazuichi lightly punched his friend on the arm, “And even if, there was nothing romantic about it.”

“But I know that you wanted it to be, be honest dude.” Leon laughed, “But anyway, will you stay here again or go home?”

“Why? Are ya staying or what?” Kazuichi looked at his friend, who was leaning with his chair against a wall and had his hands crossed behind his head.

“Not sure yet.” the teen shrugged, “My parents want to visit relatives again and I can't be asked to go, so I'm thinking of staying here.”

“Then I'm also staying. Why go, if my friends are here?” Kazuichi said, even if he would've stayed either way. There was no way he would go back, no matter if he had to stay inside of the academy on his own over the time period. But now that he was thinking about it, the student thought that he should find out who exactly will stay out of his class this time around. Though he already had a suspicion who would stay.

The snapping of fingers caught Kazuichi's attention, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Stop daydreaming about Tanaka and listen when I'm talking, dude.”

“I'm not daydreaming about him!” Kazuichi pushed Leon's arm away.

“Yeah sure, but I know that face you make all the time while thinking about him.” Leon grinned, “But anyway, as I was trying to ask you. Do you know if Mioda will stay here? I was hoping that she and I could play together over the holidays, since she's the head of the music club.”

“She stayed here over all the other holidays, so it's possible that she will stay again. Ya need to ask her, not me.” Kazuichi shrugged.

“Will do it later then. Just hoped I could save me the trouble.” Leon admitted, before he began talking about the music club he was in, together with Mioda and Maizono. One day, Kazuichi would have to visit the club and listen to Leon play, like the had promised his childhood friend, but he never had found the time to do it. Just like the autumn holidays were approaching, so was the school fair over winter and the Ultimate Mechanic was already planning what he could do this time around. He wasn't in the mood to repeat the stress of the last project, where he had to work constantly due to having lost too much time in the beginning.

“Here you are!” a loud voice suddenly rang out and Nidai ran up towards the two students. Kazuichi was so startled that he nearly fell from his chair, when he saw the huge and burly alpha charge up to them.

Leon was even more pale than Kazuichi was and his face turned a slight shade of purple at the sight of the Ultimate Coach, “Shit!”

“Your training started half n' hour ago!” Nidai shouted and as soon as he arrived next to the students, he grabbed Leon like he weighed nothing and threw him over his shoulder, “As your coach I will not allow you to be tardy!” While Leon was struggling and trying to free himself from the iron grip of his coach, Nidai turned towards Kazuichi. “I'm sorry Souda, but I will have to take him with me now.” Nidai said, before giving a loud laugh, “But you can join us of course!”

“No thank ya!” Kazuichi declined hastily. He joined the training once a couple of years back just to try it out, when he had accompanied Leon to his training after school, and Kazuichi had been feeling like death after it. He was sure that he could still feel the sore muscles he had because of it. It was a good thing that Kazuichi had stopped wearing his glasses that time around and had started using contacts instead or they would've broken while he was wearing them, when he was hit straight in the face with one of the balls. Not one of his favourite memories.

“That is a shame. One day I will have to make a training routine for you.” the coach replied, before bidding his farewell and going towards the baseball field on the school grounds, while still carrying Leon on his shoulder.

 

Not having anything to do now, Kazuichi got up from his seat and decided to go to the robotic labs to work a little bit and maybe see if Fujisaki was there. He was just about to open the lab door, as a group of his upperclassmen approached him. One of them he recognised, since the female in the wheelchair also frequently used the labs for her projects; though he never really talked to her, as she simply didn't talk to anyone.

“Souda, do you have a moment?” one of the students asked.

“Yeah, sure. What's up?” Kazuichi turned towards the group, but stayed a little bit wary of them. He never really talked much with most of them, so he wasn't sure what they wanted from him so suddenly.

“Gekkogahara told us that you are good with working with machines, since you are the Ultimate Mechanic.” the student explained, making Kazuichi wonder since when the shy female was able to talk. “So we were wondering if you could help us with something.”

“Sure.” the mechanic grinned friendly, “What do ya need help with?”

The student then explained their issue, “As you might know, it's tradition that the last years prank the first years on Halloween and we are preparing everything right now, but we've got a problem with a few of our traps, so we really need your help. Would you be willing to help us out?”

“Sure, I can do that.” Kazuichi agreed. He could help them prepare for the Halloween prank. Ever so slowly he began to process what really had been said, until his eyes widened with the revelation. Halloween was coming up and they would do another frightening prank this year! Last year was hell on earth for him and he still had nightmares from it!

“Thank you Souda. We will tell you the details later, so talk to you then.” the student said and the group went on their way.

 

Watching them leave, Kazuichi stood in the hallway for a few moments. His mind was still fazed by the prospect of having to live through that hell again. Without thinking, he began running as fast as he could. He ran passed students and staff of the academy and left the building. Without stopping to catch his breath, he ran into the farm and only stopped running when he literally ran into Tanaka.

The alpha stumbled slightly as Kazuichi suddenly ran into his body and he looked alarmed at his friend's weird behaviour. “Tamer of Automations? Is something the matter that you are running like you are being chased by some powerful demon?”

“Are ya staying here over the holidays again?” Kazuichi was clinging onto Tanaka's clothes, “Please tell me ya're staying here!”

“Yes, I do plan on staying here.” Tanaka answered, still being alarmed by the urgency in Kazuichi's voice. “Why do you ask? Is something going on?”

“They want to do another Halloween prank this year!” Kazuichi whined. There was no way that he would be able to survive this night on his own. He had already been scared half to death last year and Tanaka had been with him, at least for most part of it.

“So this is what is plaguing your mind.” Tanaka looked at the tense omega and carefully took Kazuichi's hands into his, so that he would stop clinging at the alpha's clothes out of fright. “Do not worry, as I will always protect you, Sharp Toothed One. I did promise it to you and I will keep my promise; so there is no need to feel frightened by the prospect of the upcoming demonic night, as I will stay by your side until you are able to feel safe again.”

“Thank you!” Kazuichi hugged Tanaka due to his immense relief. Tanaka would be there and would keep him safe from that stupid prank on that stupid day. So maybe Kazuichi would be able to get through that night, without dying of a heart attack.

Tanaka, who didn't know what to do with his hands now that Kazuichi was hugging him, pulled his scarf over his face and mumbled, “You have to be more careful with touching my cursed body, Tamer of Automations, or you might succumb to the poison flowing through my veins.”

Kazuichi looked up towards the flustered alpha. “Oh come on Hamster-chan. We hugged on multiple occasions, shared a bed more than once and I even kissed your cheek last Christmas and I'm still as alive as ever. So I'm not suddenly going to die because of some poison.” he then let go of Tanaka, to give the shy male room, “But if ya don't want to be touched, I will stop.”

Tanaka didn't answer to this and simply seemed even more bothered by this suggestion, than when he was while being hugged by Kazuichi.

“Ha, I knew ya liked it.” Kazuichi grinned, before his smile started falling again and turned tense, “But anyway... Do ya have an idea what we could do on Halloween? I want to be as far away as possible from this school.”

Crossing his arms in thought, Tanaka looked at Kazuichi. “If this is the case, then the only possibility that I can see is that the two of us go out on that night.”

“Ah good idea.” Kazuichi nodded, but suddenly his eyes widened “Wait what? Go out?!”

“Yes.” the alpha seemed confused by the omega's reaction, “You did say that you did not wish to stay in this realm, so leaving is the only possibility. Or do you not wish to any more?”

Realisation hit Kazuichi. He had utterly misunderstood his crush and thought for a second that the alpha was asking him on a date. Now he felt stupid. There was no way that Tanaka would ask him out. “Ah yeah, you're right. It's a good idea. Thank ya, Tanaka.”

“Then it is settled. We will leave this realm on the most hellish of nights, so that your mind will be at ease.” Tanaka declared, making Kazuichi nod in agreement. It was a good idea to simply leave the academy on Halloween to avoid the prank completely. Still the thought of going on a date with Tanaka remained in Kazuichi's head. He wouldn't be opposed of the idea.

If only Tanaka shared the same thought.

 

***

 

Just as Kazuichi had suspected, the same four students stayed in the academy that always did.

When Owari and Nekomaru left on the first day of the autumn holidays, there were only Ibuki, Tsumiki, Tanaka and Kazuichi himself left of their class. Aside from them, there were a few students of the other class 77, a handful of class 78 and most of class 76 staying in the academy. Just like the year before, the last years stayed in such a high number to prank the first years on Halloween.

Over the last few days the Ultimate Mechanic had been helping with preparing the academy for their prank – this year it being a horror survival game for the unsuspecting students, where the first years had to find a way to escape the building – and Kazuichi was already overwhelmed with what was to come, even if he knew that he wouldn't have to see it in action. At least he wouldn't have to witness most of it, since he and Tanaka couldn't stay away from the academy till midnight. Even over the holidays the students were required to return at night-time.

While Kazuichi had been working, he had been thinking about warning Leon about the prank that was to come. However it was an unwritten rule to never tell the first years about it and Kazuichi didn't want to be the one traitor that warned the other students and broke the tradition. As far as he was aware, only Kyoko Kirigiri knew about the prank, since she was the daughter of the principal, and even she didn't seem to have told anybody about it. So it was even harder for him to do it.

In the end he kept it to himself until Halloween arrived.

 

Kazuichi just finished to install the last trap together with one of his upperclassmen and left the hallway in which it was located, as Leon walked up towards him. Now was the best chance to lure Leon away from the prank. Their upperclassmen had already left and no one was near them to listen to him warn the other student.

“Hey Souda.” Leon greeted his friend, “I've been looking for you. Hagakure, Owada and I wanted to watch some movies tonight. Do you want to join us?”

Immediately Kazuichi began having flashbacks of last year. He and his male classmates had the same plan and it made them easy targets for the older students, as they didn't have to be lured out of their rooms, like they did with the girls, who had been hanging out in Mioda's room last year.

“No, I'll pass.” Kazuichi declined the offer, “Tanaka and I actually planned to go to the cinema tonight, to watch a movie there.” They two had also invited Mioda and Tsumiki, but the two girls were still deciding if they would join them or would join in with this year's prank, so he didn't mention them yet. Now that Kazuichi thought about it, he could also invite Leon and thus avoid telling him about the prank altogether. With this he could help his childhood friend and wouldn't spoil the fun for the other students.

Grinning, Leon began nudging Kazuichi into his side with his elbow. “So you two sweethearts are going on a romantic date tonight? Can I expect becoming an uncle real soon?”

Kazuichi changed his mind. He wouldn't warn the other and Leon could suffer tonight for that comment.

“It's not a date and no! Even if, you're the last person I would choose as a possible uncle!” Kazuichi shouted out of embarrassment.

“Oh come on, I'm your best friend. I would be the perfect uncle.” Leon laughed and put his arm around Kazuichi's shoulders. “And you know that I'm just messing with you dude.”

“I know.” Kazuichi replied and calmed down again. It wasn't like he was mad at his friend for his harmless banter. Still, today Kazuichi would get his revenge for all of the jokes and stunts that Leon had pulled over the last months.

 

The sound of footsteps caught their attention and Kazuichi didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

“There you are, Tamer of Automations.”

“Hey Tanaka.” Leon looked at the approaching alpha and took his arm from Kazuichi's body.

“Hello Hotheaded One.” Tanaka nodded at him in greeting and turned towards Kazuichi, “I have talked with the Loud One and the Stuttering One. Both have decided to not join us on this night.”

“Oh, so it's just us then.” Kazuichi replied. He wasn't surprised that Mioda would stay, considering that she had fun the last time despite falling into one of the traps, but that Tsumiki wanted to stay surprised him a little bit. Maybe she simply didn't want to go out without Mioda, as she didn't spend much time with the two males.

Leon patted Kazuichi on the back. “I will leave the two of you alone then.” he began walking away and continued talking, “Have fun you two and remember to use protection.”

“W-What?!” Kazuichi shrieked embarrassed.

Tanaka on the other hand seemed highly confused at Leon's comment, “Protection? Sharp Toothed One, what exactly have you and the Hotheaded One been talking about?”

“Nothing! Just ignore the idiot!” Kazuichi shrieked and grabbed Tanaka's hand, pulling him with him, “Let's just go before we miss the movie.” While walking, the omega kept on grumbling annoyed over his childhood friend's stupid commentary all the time. Leon better fell into one of the traps that Kazuichi had built!

 

After Kazuichi changed out of his jumpsuit, which he had been wearing to work on the traps, into a pair of trousers and a shirt, he and Tanaka left the building just in time. Just as they left the school grounds, 8p.m. hit and all the lights of the academy turned off at the same time and were soon followed by the first sounds of screaming students. Getting startled, Kazuichi jumped slightly and grabbed onto Gundham's arm. His cowardly nature always got worse on Halloween, just because the whole day was about scary stuff. That Hope's Peak was now a living hell and that nearly all of the movies in the cinema were horror movies today, only proved further what a shitty day this was. It had been hard to find something to do, that sounded interesting for both students and wouldn't scare Kazuichi half to death.

“Do not worry, I will keep you safe.” Tanaka reassured the tense omega, like he always did.

“Thank ya.” Kazuichi laughed awkwardly and was trying to play his fear off. If only it helped like he had hoped. “Anyway, let's go before we're too late.” When Tanaka nodded, the two students made their way towards the cinema. However Kazuichi didn't let go of Tanaka's arm while walking through the dark streets.

 

The movie was amusing and Tanaka also seemed to enjoy it. The best thing was that it wasn't a horror movie, like all of the other movies that were running at this moment. Since most people were either in the other screenings or at some other Halloween related activity, the auditorium was fairly empty. Next to the two students were only a handful of other people present, giving Kazuichi and Tanaka a bit of privacy while watching the movie. Due to this the friends were able to talk with each other while watching, without disturbing the other visitors. While they were watching the movie, they shared the food they each bought and talked about what happened on the screen.

It was huge fun for Kazuichi and made him forget about Halloween and what was happening inside of the academy. However he wasn't able to get the thought of dating Tanaka out of his head over the whole time. The whole scenario with him and the alpha being in the cinema together to watch a movie, while being slightly isolated from the other visitors just seemed like they were on a real date, even if they were only here as friends. Kazuichi was painfully aware of this fact, yet whenever he looked at Tanaka, he felt his heart beat a little bit faster and give him a warm feeling in his chest.

 

When the movie had ended, he was still thinking about this topic but tried not to show it. Walking back towards the academy, the friends kept on talking about the movie. At least until they arrived.

The academy looked just as uninviting, as when the two had left hours earlier; if not even worse than before. Students could be seen through the windows running away from other students and screams could be heard. Looking around it seemed that only Kirigiri was able to escape until now, meaning that Leon and his classmates were still trapped inside of the academy.

“Its still not over.” Kazuichi tried to pull his cap over his eyes out of fright and his legs stopped moving.

“I did expect this to happen, as the last years prank took until midnight to end.” Tanaka regarded the dark building, “So we might need to either move through the building and try to reach our respective realms without getting noticed by the other mortals or wait out here for the hellish night to end.”

“There's no way I'm going in there!” Kazuichi shook his head vigorously. He knew some of the traps that were installed and they were hard to get past. “Let's just stay here.”

“If you wish.” Tanaka nodded and began looking around, “But let us find shelter for the time being, as you mortal are not resistant against the temperatures of the night.”

“As if you are.” Kazuichi complained, however he held onto Tanaka's arm again, just to feel a little safer while this stupid shit was going on inside of the main building.

“Of course I am. I am the great Overlord of Ice, I do not mind the low temperatures unlike you week mortals!” Tanaka retorted, but didn't shake the other male off.

“Says the one who was out cold a couple of weeks ago and needed me to nurse him back to health.” Kazuichi replied and tried to sound somewhat confident, but his voice failed him. When another scream was heard, he clung more onto Tanaka's arm. “Can we go somewhere else now please?”

Tanaka looked around again. “I do believe that the realm of the hellish beasts should be excluded by the game that the other mortals are playing, so we could stay in there. If my suspicion is correct, we should have light in there, as the hellish beasts would loose their temper if they were part of this all.”

 

Just as Tanaka had suspected, the farm wasn't part of the prank and all of the lights were working. However nearly all of the rooms were locked over night and the breeder didn't take his keys with him to unlock them again, as neither of them thought about the possibility of staying inside of this building. So in the end they took a seat on the floor and simply leaned against the wall.

“That's better.” Kazuichi relaxed. There were no monsters in here, only a bunch of animals he saw nearly every day and himself and Tanaka. “How much longer do we have to wait?”

“We still have got 30 minutes to go until the latest hour hits and this hellish night should end.” Tanaka looked at the clock, but then turned his eyes towards a small rabbit which hopped towards him. Carefully picking it up, he placed the animal on his lab and began petting it.

Kazuichi also turned his gaze towards the tiny animal. Leaning more against the breeder, he also began petting the animal. It's fur was soft and relaxing to touch. It made his mind at ease. “It's really cute.”

Tanaka nodded in agreement and the two spent their time in comfortable silence, petting the animals that began surrounding them and waited for the time to pass. After a while, Kazuichi began leaning against Tanaka and was letting himself be surrounded by the ever calming scent of the alpha. Halloween had been forgotten by Kazuichi, just as the time.

 

Without any of them realising, the front door of the farm opened and a figure entered.

Kazuichi had his head resting against Tanaka's shoulder, while he was absent-mindedly petting one of the animals, when some of the animals suddenly moved from their spot around the two students.

“Huh?” he raised his head and was greeted by the grotesque sight of a pale and bloody figure looming over them. “AHHH!” Kazuichi almost jumped out of his skin at the sight and jumped more or less onto Tanaka, clinging onto him out of fright. His screaming made all of the animal scatter back into their nests and the creepy figure also gave a short scream, falling backwards.

“You startled Ibuki.” the figure laughed and when Kazuichi raised his head from Tanaka's chest, he indeed saw non other than his classmate Ibuki Mioda. However she was dressed in some sort of costume and was covered in fake blood.

“Why the hell are ya sneaking up on us?!” Kazuichi pointed at the female with a still shaking hand.

“Mikan and Ibuki were looking for you, since you two didn't come back and when Ibuki saw that the lights were on in here, I decided to look in here.” she explained in her singsong voice, “And now Ibuki has found you two!”

“Does this mean that the hellish night is now over?” Tanaka asked and still had one of his hands on Kazuichi's back in an act of protection.

“Yes!” Mioda answered excited, “Only two students were able to escape, so it was a complete success.” she winked at them and gave a peace sign with her fingers.

Finally this day was over and Kazuichi was able to avoid the whole prank this year and since his class would be doing the next one, he would never have to personally live through it ever again. It was a godsend for him. Instead of getting the second fright of his life, he was able to spend the whole evening with Tanaka.

Thinking about his friend, Kazuichi realised that he was still sitting on him, so he quickly got off and stood up. “Sorry Tanaka.” he laughed awkwardly.

Tanaka also stood up and knocked the dust off his clothes, “There is nothing to apologise for, Tamer of Automations.”

“Ibuki will go and look for Mikan again, so I will see you later!” Mioda smiled and waved as she left the building again.

“Should we return to our realms then?” Tanaka asked, after the musician had left and when Kazuichi nodded, the two friends made their way back into the main building.

All lights inside of the academy were turned on again and all of the traps were deactivated now, just as the two had expected. Their upperclassmen had already started cleaning up some of the remains of the activated traps. However since some of them were still in costume, it made Kazuichi feel unwell while passing them.

Halfway towards their dorm rooms Leon crossed their path and as soon as he spotted them, he stopped. When Kazuichi saw him, he had to laugh loudly. Leon was fully covered with a green goo and thus Kazuichi was able to tell with certainty that his childhood friend had indeed fallen for one of the traps that the mechanic had designed.

“You knew about it, didn't you?” Leon growled, the goo dripping from his body, “You knew about this shit and this is why you went into the cinema, right?”

Muffling his laugh, Kazuichi answered, “Yeah I did. I wanted to tell ya, but didn't because of your jokes.”

“I see.” Leon nodded, “Come here, let me thank you for this fun.” The baseball star used his quick reflexes to his advantage and grabbed Kazuichi, hugging him and pressing the struggling mechanic against his body.

“Wah! Let go, that stuff is gross!” Kazuichi tried to free himself from the hug and he could already feel the green goo soaking into his clothes.

“Never! It's revenge for not telling me.” Leon laughed and kept his hold onto Kazuichi.

After struggling, he was finally able to push his friend off. However not fast enough and now his clothes were covered in the same green goo.

“God, that's disgusting!” Kazuichi complained and looked down at his clothes. They really needed to be washed now; it was a good thing that he knew that this stuff was easy to wash out. Still, if only he had put his jacked back on after not wearing it inside of the farm, so that the damage wouldn't be this bad, but as the walk was very short he didn't bother and simply carried it in his arm.

“Now you know how I felt, when I fell into this stuff.” Leon patted his friend on the shoulder, “And now I'm going to take a shower, since unlike you I got this shit in my hair. So, see you two later.” he gave a final wave and left.

Watching Leon go, Kazuichi turned his eyes towards his clothes. “Shower sounds good now. Seriously what did I think with adding this stuff?”

“I would say that you simply did not think about the possibility that you will be one of this trick's unfortunate victims.” Tanaka answered, not caring that the question of the other was fully rhetorical. “But let us continue our way towards our respective realms.”

“Yeah.” Kazuichi nodded in agreement and kept on walking towards the hallway with their dorm rooms. The friends passed a few more traps that weren't activated by other students yet and still needed to be disassembled by their upperclassmen, so they had to be careful while walking back. Tanaka nearly walked right into one hidden trap and had to be stopped by Kazuichi before he got caught in it. It was a good thing that the mechanic knew were nearly all of the traps were located, since he helped building some of them and then installing most of them.

Stopping in front of Kazuichi's room, the omega turned towards the alpha. “Thank ya for going out with me today. I don't want to think about what I would've done on my own tonight.” Kazuichi grinned bashfully and scratched the back of his head out of habit. If he was honest with himself, he knew exactly what he would have done. Hide in his room and hope that the night and the whole stupid prank would just end, while most likely crying at the same time.

“There is no need to thank me, Tamer of Automations, especially considering that I did enjoy spending my evening with you.” Tanaka smiled at this and the eyes of both males met. Looking into Tanaka's eyes, thoughts and wishes went through Kazuichi's head. However before he was able to react to those, he got embarrassed about them and thus avoided them. At least for now.

“Well then, goodnight Hamster-chan.” he kept on grinning, ignoring his beating heart.

“I also wish you a goodnight, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka replied, but lingered a few moments, not moving from his spot. The same with Kazuichi, who also stood still. After a couple more moments, their eye contact broke and after saying a final goodnight, the two went into their separate rooms.

 

It didn't take long for all of the traps to be dismantled and after a few days everything was back to normal. Leon was also fast in forgiving Kazuichi after he found out that not only the other didn't tell him about the prank, but that he also had build the trap in which Leon got caught. However when Fukawa had found out that Kazuichi helped with them, she nearly got hostile for some weird reason and kept on insulting everyone involved with the prank. Not that Kazuichi could blame her. Still, she did react a bit strongly and kept on mumbling strange things about somebody nearly getting out. Since Kazuichi had no idea what she was talking about and had no interest to listen to her weird mumbling, he ignored the female and went after his own day.

 

“Souda, could you wait for a minute?” a familiar voice called out while Kazuichi was walking through the school building.

Stopping, he turned around and saw Kyoko Kirigiri walking up towards him, while carrying something in her arms. Kazuichi knew that he recognised that voice. While he himself didn't spend much time with the detective, Miss Sonia was friends with her so they happened to cross each other's paths quite often. “Oh, hi Kirigiri. Is something wrong?” While regarding the other student, he noticed that whatever she was carrying in her arms began moving. “Ehm.. is that a dog?”

“Yes it is.” Kirigiri answered, still keeping her hold on what seemed to be a small Pomeranian or something of the likes. “Could you tell me where Tanaka is right now?”

“Tanaka is at the farm. I was just on the way there, so you can come with me if ya want.” Kazuichi answered, but kept his eyes on the dog. “May I ask why you have a dog with ya?”

“Hagakure and Owada found her running around on her own and brought her to my father. However he can't take care of a dog right now, so he asked me to bring her to Tanaka.” Kirigiri answered, one of her gloved hands scratching the dog behind one of her floppy ears.

“Oh, okay then.” Kazuichi shrugged. It made sense to bring the animal to the Ultimate Breeder, “Should we go then?” When Kirigiri nodded, the two made their way towards the farm together, where Tanaka was taking care of his many animals.

“Hey Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi walked up to Tanaka, Kirigiri right behind him.

The breeder finished what he was doing and turned his attention towards the students, “Greetings Sharp Toothed One and Solver of Mysteries. How may I help the two of you mortals?” His eyes then went towards the dog nested in Kirigiri's arms. “I presume it is about this demonic beast?”

“Yes.” Kirigiri nodded and began explaining what happened regarding the dog. When she finished telling the other what was going on, she asked “So, would you take her in?”

Tanaka took the dog out of Kirigiri's arms and held the animals up to regard her. “This hellhound seems to be a strong warrior, so it would be an honour to take the custody of her.” The dog began wagging her tail excitedly and licked Tanaka's face, making the breeder laugh. “Does this hellish beast carry a name?”

“Not that we know of, so she needs one.” Kirigiri answered, “But I have to return to my father, so I will leave the dog to you. I will see the two of you later.” she then left again after finishing her task.

“So what should I name this hellhound?” Tanaka asked to no one in particular and placed the dog onto the floor, while kneeling on the floor next to her.

Kazuichi did the same and the dog ran up towards him, trying to get his attention. He began petting her soft fur. “How can you call her something like this? It's a cute puppy, not a demon. Just look how cute she is.” There was no denying that the small animals was adorable with her floppy ears and happy personality. Picking her up, he began cuddling the dog who was happily giving his face kisses. When Tanaka's hamsters decided to also greet the dog and thus climbed onto Kazuichi's body, he had to give a laugh.

“I guess you are right.” Tanaka mumbled, turning his eyes away from his friend and his many pets.

Kazuichi tried not to move too much while the animals were climbing on top of his body and kept his eyes on them. “Do ya have a name for the dog?” Kazuichi asked, his voice holding a soft laugh while talking. Being covered in so many animals raised his mood immensely and it had been good from the beginning.

“Let me think about this.” Tanaka cleared his throat and began thinking about a possible name, mumbling silent words under his breath. When a few more moments passed, the breeder suddenly exclaimed, “I have found its true name!” and made Kazuichi jump ever so slightly out of surprise. “The name this hellish beast shall carry from now on will be Dark Hellfire Scorpion Pom-G!”

When Kazuichi heard this name, he couldn't do anything else than slap himself in the face at the name. Why had he even considered that Tanaka would give the animal a normal name, considering what he called all of his other pets? But Tanaka's dorky, wannabe evil personality was one of the things that Kazuichi liked about him. Rubbing the dog's belly when she turned around on Kazuichi's lap, he gave an amused sigh, “Well, have fun with that name Pom-G.”

“I will begin with her training as soon as possible then.” Tanaka declared, but when he looked back at Kazuichi who was still cuddling with the animals, he mumbled again, “But I guess it can wait until after you all are finished with bonding.”

“Great.” Kazuichi was glad that he could continue petting all of the animals and it wasn't like Tanaka really needed much time to train an animal. There was never a case where the Ultimate Breeder wasn't able to train one of his pets, not even wild ones.

 

As it turned out, Kazuichi was wrong with his assumption. Pom-G didn't listen one bit to Tanaka's commands and did whatever she felt like. Her favourite thing to do was wander off to beg for food from other people and it only got worse after the holidays ended and all of the students and staff had returned to Hope's Peak. Kazuichi had to help Tanaka more than once to find the dog again over the last month.

While the mechanic had been bringing materials to the robotic labs, so that he could continue to work on his project for the upcoming school fair, Pom-G ran passed him and Tanaka was not far behind her.

“Stay where you are, Dark Hellfire Scorpion Pom-G!” Tanaka called after the defiant dog and ran after her. However he had problems keeping up with her, since Pom-G had the advantage of having four legs and thus could run faster than a normal human. Kazuichi tried to catch the dog, but failed as he was still carrying delicate machine parts in one hand. To their luck Miss Sonia was near them and was able to snatch the dog up and bring her back to Tanaka.

“Thank you for your assistants, Princess of Darkness.” Tanaka took the dog out of her arms, “It seems that I still need to train this hellish beast to listen to my commands.”

“That is no problem.” Miss Sonia smiled, while Kazuichi walked over to his friends. Sadly he hadn't spend much time with them since school had started, due to them all working on their projects, so they tried to talk whenever they happened to see each other.

“I actually wanted to tell you two something, so it's good that I happen to meet both of you at the same time.” Miss Sonia admitted.

Crooking his head, Kazuichi asked “Is something wrong?”

“No, everything is fine. Please do not worry.” Miss Sonia reassured her friend, “It's just that Nanami and Koizumi thought that we all should have a small party on the weekend before the school fair starts, since we all didn't spend much time together as a class ever since the school holidays ended. So I wanted to ask you two if you will also attend.”

Miss Sonia was right. Since most of the students returned only one day before class started again and they all immediately started with their separate projects for the fair, nearly no one had spend much time with the others. Unlike the last year, they all worked alone this time around, so there also were no work groups in which they could talk to each other. Even between friends the time spend with simply hanging out was scarce.

“A gathering between allies might be a good idea to strengthen our bonds before the main event.” Tanaka nodded in thought, “You can expect my attendance.”

Kazuichi also thought about the idea. It had been quite a while since they all did something together as a class. If he remembered correctly it was nearly a whole year ago, if one didn't count everyone's birthdays.

“You can count me in.” Kazuichi agreed.

“That's wonderful.” Miss Sonia clasped her hands together, “Nanami also suggested that we should invite class 78, since many of them are friends of us. I wanted to invite Kyoko and her friends, and it would be a great help if you also invited some of them.”

“I could tell Leon, Owada and Fujisaki.” Kazuichi suggested, since he saw them frequently. He could also tell Ishimaru, as he and Owada tended to be together most of the time.

“Thank you Souda.” Sonia smiled and then gave her friends the details of when and where the small party was planned. Though Kazuichi had to wonder how a party consisting of two classes could be considered small.

 

There was nothing small about the supposedly small party. When Kazuichi entered the room in which the party was held, together with Tanaka and Leon, he saw that every single student of both classes were attending. Only very few students were still missing at that point, but arrived only shortly after. In the end the AV-Room in which they were, was a little bit crowded. However none of the students cared and were quite pleased that they all could have some fun after working non-stop for nearly over a month.

Leon quickly walked off to help Mioda and Maizono with mixing the music that was playing and to spend some time with the Ultimate Pop Idol, leaving Kazuichi and Tanaka alone. Letting the wannabe musician try to flirt with the girl he fancied, Kazuichi and Tanaka began talking with the other students that were gathered there.

After a while the two friends sat down on one of the sofas and were accompanied by Miss Sonia, Hinata, Komaeda, Kirigiri, Naegi and Togami. While the group was having fun talking to each other, it was still highly obvious that Togami didn't really want to be there and had been dragged there by Naegi. Kazuichi wasn't really close to the heir, quite the contrary, but was able to mostly ignore him over the course of the party, as both were quite content to have separate conversations.

At least until Mioda spoke up.

“Let's all play a game together!” the musician exclaimed quite loudly, gaining everyone's attention. Holding up an empty bottle she continued talking “Nanami and Ibuki thought that we all could play truth or dare, so please sit down in a big circle!”

Most students shared a look with others, but all complied and did as they were told. Kazuichi also sat down, between Tanaka and Hinata, while wondering how such a game could work with so many people.

 

Ibuki was the first to spin the bottle and when it stopped on Yamada the game began. To Kazuichi's amazement it actually worked to play with so many people, however it took some time for some people to get their turn due to the sheer number of participants. But when Kazuichi saw some of the things that either had to be answered or done, he was a little bit glad that he was yet to be picked by the spinning bottle.

Though even this small luck ended at some point and when Hanamura spun the bottle it pointed at Kazuichi, marking this as his turn.

“So Souda, do tell me, truth of dare?” Hanamura asked and gave him a shit eating grin. Kazuichi considered his options. The perverted chef already had his turn a few times and everything that was asked or dared by him was embarrassing, so he had to choose wisely. Kazuichi considered to go with truth, but then he thought that it would be harder for Hanamura to demand something perverted without being stopped than asking something weird. So in the end he changed his mind.

“I'll take dare.”

“Yes. I just have to think of something fitting.” Hanamura began thinking and was looking through the room to find inspiration. When his eyes stopped at where Nanami was sitting, he seemed to get an idea and his face turned nearly evil, making an unpleasant shiver run through Kazuichi's body. “We have never got the opportunity to see you in your school uniform, which is a crime in itself! So go an put on your uniform for the rest of the night!”

Why wasn't Kazuichi surprised that it would be something like this? But he guessed it could've been worse than that; it wasn't like he planned to work on his machines today. “Seriously? What a drag, but if I have to.” Kazuichi sighed and stood up from his seat, “I'll be back in a moment.” he left towards his dorm room. He had to search for a bit to find his uniform, as he hadn't even unpacked it yet and it was stuffed into the very back of his closet. Taking his shirt and trousers off, the omega then changed into his school uniform consisting of a white blouse, a light brown skirt and black thigh high socks. However he didn't bother with the jacket, since he was inside of the building anyway. Taking a last check into the mirror, he felt a bit awkward. It had been literally years since he last had to wear a skirt and this one was quite short. He pulled the skirt a little bit further down before returning back to the AV-Room.

“Are ya pervert happy now?” Kazuichi walked back in and took a seat back on the floor between his friends. It took next to no second for him to regret his sarcastically meant question, as Hanamura sadly did answer.

“And how happy I am. There is nothing more pleasing than seeing the combination of thigh high socks and a short skirt. It is a true pleasure to witness.” Hanamura was eyeing him up and down, making Kazuichi more than uncomfortable. He hoped that he never had been this creepy when he was still crushing on Miss Sonia. Hanamura's eyes didn't leave him, “If you wish, we can go to my room later and-” he then suddenly stopped talking and instead sunk into the floor out of fright, as Tanaka had been giving him the darkest look humanly possible for those comments. When Kazuichi was looking at him he was sure that the other could've sprouted a set of horns any second with the dark aura surrounding him at that moment, yet he didn't find it scary but actually quite reassuring that the alpha was looking out for him. What was strange however was that Tanaka had been blushing ever so slightly and turned his eyes away from the omega.

“Now hurry up you ugly idiot, I wanna keep on playing.” Saionji began whining, so Kazuichi leaned forward towards the bottle lying in the middle of the big circle of students and turned it to continue the game. Sadly it didn't hit the unpleasant dancer, so he couldn't get her back for the insult. He hoped that he would have a chance later on.

 

The game went on and now everyone had been picked at least once. When Maizono turned the bottle again it pointed at Owada.

“What? Me again?! Give me a break.” Owada looked shocked, as the idol seemed to have a knack tonight for getting the biker at nearly every turn of her. In the last round she styled his hair with two tiny twin tails, making the big and burly alpha look like an embarrassed schoolgirl. “Well, I fuckin' take dare again. I'm not such a coward to choose truth.”

“Let me think.” Maizono looked puzzled what she could demand this time of her classmate. Mioda, who had been sitting next to her, leaned towards her and whispered something into her ear, making Maizono's eyes widen with mischief. “That's a brilliant idea, thank you Mioda.” she smiled and turned towards Owada, “I want you to have a karaoke battle with whoever you happen to pick with spinning the bottle and I can chose the song.”

This dare made the highly self-confident alpha actually flinch, unlike all the other dares he had to do until now. “What? Is it even allowed to make two people do one dare?”

“Well, it's not against the rules. I think.” Nanami answered the question, “I have seen it a few times in videos.”

“Ibuki does this all the time when playing, so it's okay! And the winner can spin the bottle after this!” Mioda added to this excitedly, raising her hand like she was in class.

“But I can't sing...!” Owada looked slightly anxious at the prospect. He was actually afraid of singing in front of everyone and it made Kazuichi give a short laugh. To his misery the biker heard this and looked at him pissed. Kazuichi hoped that he wouldn't be picked to sing with him or Owada would definitely kill him.

“Just be a man and do it.” Kuzuryu said to him, making Owada flinch yet again.

“Fuckin' hell, I'll do it and show you who's a man!” Owada grabbed the bottle, his ego now being attacked by the yakuza, and spun it to choose his opponent. Kazuichi kept his eyes on the neck of the spinning bottle, which started to get slower and slower with every turn. When the bottle was about to stop, he froze as the lid was pointing in his direction. However it still had just enough momentum to turn a little bit further, passing him just enough to save him from having to sing.

“It seems like Tanaka has to sing. I always wanted to hear how your voice sounds when you sing, ever since I heard about your Christmas party last year.” Miss Sonia said, making Kazuichi remember that Tanaka was sitting next to him. Thus Tanaka had to be Owada's opponent now.

“I... I ehm...” To say that the shy breeder was unenthusiastic about having to sing in front of more than 30 people was an understatement, so Kazuichi leaned towards him.

“You don't have to worry, you have a great voice so ya can easily win against Owada.” Kazuichi grinned at his friend, in the hope to lift his spirit.

To his surprise however, it wasn't Tanaka that answered but Ishimaru, who had heard what Kazuichi had said. “There is no way that anyone can beat my bro!”

Kazuichi turned his head towards the prefect. “How can you know? Your boyfriend just said he can't sing, unlike Tanaka.”

“Because there is nothing that my bro can't do! That counts winning against Tanaka!” Ishimaru seemed to be sure that there was no way that Owada could lose against Tanaka, making Kazuichi furrow his brows in annoyance.

“As if Tanaka would lose against him!”

While the two omegas were bickering with each other who would win in the end, Maizono had prepared Mioda's karaoke machine and had picked out a song that was originally preformed by her and her idol group. She then called the two alphas to the machine and gave each of them a microphone, while the other students moved a bit to make room for them.

Owada and Tanaka had been looking very unsure about the prospect of singing and hardly made any sound when the song started, however when they heard that Kazuichi and Ishimaru still had a quiet discussion who's friend would be the better singer, it somehow awoke their competitive streak and they got serious.

However their attempt of singing a upbeat pop song, with their deep voices, was bad in every sense of the word. While they have been singing quite enthusiastically in the very beginning, due to their mutual competitive nature which caused them to try to outdo the other, it soon enough got the better of Owada and he just began screaming the words into the microphone, not caring which lines where his and which were Tanaka's. This threw Tanaka, who had been in first place, completely off track and made him forget to sing his part altogether.

When the song ended, Owada had been out of breath from shouting so much. “Fuck, that was awful.” he laughed at his own bad singing, making the others also laugh at the show, “But I still won.”

“I must admit to my defeat, as I have lost my ability to keep up. So I have to congratulate you to your victory.” Tanaka gave a dark chuckle, despite him loosing against the other. “It had been an honour of having this fight against you, Leader of Outlaws.“

“Thanks man! But next time we should have a challenge with something we both can actually do.” Owada laughed and gave Tanaka a pat on the back, before both moved to sit back down. The other students – including Kazuichi and Ishimaru, who had forgotten their banter as soon as Owada started shouting instead of singing – also moved back to their original places to continue the game.

What Kazuichi hadn't noticed over the time period where the two alphas had been singing, is that his other friends had been plotting something behind his back.

 

It hadn't taken long for Kazuichi to have his turn again, this time with Miss Sonia being the one who asked him “Truth or dare, Souda?”

Since Miss Sonia was one of his closest friends, he was confident that she wouldn't demand anything strange from him. So he happily grinned, “I'll take dare.”

Yet, he had been wrong before.

“Please sit on Tanaka's lap for the rest of the party.” Sonia smiled so innocently, that one would assume that she asked him to do something like braid her hair and not sit on his best friend for god knows how long for some very weird reason that he didn't want to know.

“What?” both, Kazuichi and Tanaka, asked simultaneously out of shock.

“It is a very easy dare, you just have to sit.” Sonia kept her smile, but her tone turned highly demanding yet still sweet and made Kazuichi give in without a fight.

“Fine.” he sighed embarrassed and took a seat on Tanaka's lap. Both males looked away awkwardly and tried not to look at each other. That Kazuichi was still in his uniform, thus was wearing a skirt and not a pair of trousers like he normally preferred, only made it more embarrassing for them both. What was Miss Sonia trying to achieve with this weird dare?

 

To make it obvious when either Kazuichi or Tanaka were meant when the bottle happened to point at them both, they decided that Kazuichi's priorly occupied seat would stay free and this would count for him being picked. To his luck the bottle didn't point in that direction any more and so he didn't have to do anything weird again.

Tanaka hadn't been this lucky, as after a couple of more turns Hinata was able to spin the bottle into his direction.  
“So Tanaka, what's your pick?”

“As my movement is... limited at this moment, I will take truth for this round.” Tanaka answered, his eyes still averted from the body sitting on top of his lap.

“Ah, then I know exactly what I want to ask you.” Hinata looked at both of his classmates and Kazuichi wasn't sure if he liked the face that Hinata was making. “Do you like someone romantically?”

If Kazuichi were drinking something right now, he would've definitely spat it out at the question directed at Tanaka, who had to truthfully answer it now. And considering that the alpha had a high moral code, there was only a slim chance that he would lie.

“What is this for an outrageous question?” Tanaka bared his teeth, his face burning up at the question that was asked.

“Come on, it's not like you have to fucking confess your undying love to someone now. Just answer the bloody question.” Kuzuryu crossed his arms and was giving a shit eating grin towards not only Tanaka, but also towards Kazuichi.

“Kuzuryu is right and you aren't the first who has to answer this question. Izzy, Togami, and Ogami also had to answer before you.” Hinata agreed with his friend.

As Tanaka had no chance of getting out of this situation, he gave in and pulled his scarf over his face to hide himself. “If I have to, I will answer your question.” Kazuichi's heart was beating loudly in his chest. He was going to hear if Tanaka liked actually liked someone romantically.

“Yes, there is someone for whom a have feelings for.” Tanaka mumbled into his scarf, “Does this answer your question to your satisfaction, Ordinary One?” The answer made Hinata nod.

Kazuichi on the other hand only stared at his crush. Tanaka was also crushing on someone? But on who? It couldn't be Miss Sonia, at least he didn't think so since Tanaka had told him quite clearly that he didn't have any romantic feelings for her. However if it wasn't her, who could he have a crush on? Kazuichi had no idea who it could be, but whoever it was he didn't like them. The worst part was that this knowledge that Tanaka might like someone else made Kazuichi's mood fall and his head fell slightly. What the omega didn't see was that all of his friends either groaned in annoyance, shook their heads or straight out slapped themselves in the face at the reaction of their highly idiotic friend.

 

The night went on, but the game kept going and the questions and dares only got worse over the time. Izuru and Owari had to swap out their cloths, so he was now in a skirt and blouse, while she was wearing his suit; Kuzuryu had to wear fake cat ears on his head and had to end every sentence with the word 'Nyan'; Hagakure had to expose that he still often sleeps with a stuffed animal; Leon had to eat a spoon full of very hot chilli sauce, making him cry because it burned so much and Fukawa was forced to tell everyone had that she had a few very perverted pictures on her mobile phone – luckily to everyone present she didn't actually have to show them the pictures, since it had been a question and not a dare.

“Ohay, i's my tu'n.” Leon tried to say, but he wasn't really able to talk that well as his tongue was still numb after consuming the chilli. When he turned the bottle it landed on Tanaka. “Wha's ya pick?”

“I will choose dare.” Tanaka answered. It seemed like the last question directed towards him made him anxious about having to answer any more personal questions. Especially since the questions were at their weirdest point now.

“'hen kiss someone. I'll even le' ya choose who.” Leon dared him to do, resulting in Tanaka flinching yet again. It seemed to Kazuichi like their friends were going out of their way to make Tanaka push his boundaries to an extreme.

“I-I can't! The poison in my veins would instantly kill everyone's who I dare to touch!” Tanaka's face was burning up again and his voice broke, turning slightly higher than normal.

Komaeda, who was tiredly leaning against his boyfriend, raised his head to look at Tanaka. “You don't have to worry. Just look at Souda; he's been sitting on you for nearly the whole game and he's still fine.”

Tanaka, who was no fan of close contact with people and even less of showing sentiment in front of other people, looked alarmed as he again wasn't able to get out of this.

Kazuichi felt bad for Tanaka and the thought that the other would give someone a kiss was even worse for him, so he tried to make Leon change the dare. “Dude, isn't this going to far n-” while taking, he suddenly felt a set of lips against his cheek, making him stop talking. Slowly he turned his head towards the alpha, his eyes wide and his face burning up.

Tanaka was hiding his face from Kazuichi. “As you already a-are in my close proximity and have proven to be highly resistance against the poison, I... I have decided to choose you for this task, Tamer of Automations. I hope that you do not mind this.” his voice was strained with embarrassment and he was struggling to not stutter while talking. Since Kazuichi was sure that his voice wouldn't work right now, he simply shook his head at the question, as he didn't mind the kiss. Quite the contrary; he felt like his chest was going to burst with happiness any minute now. Tanaka had actually kissed him. Even if it only was on the cheek and he done it due to a dare in a game, he still had done it and considering that he could've chosen anyone he wanted from 30 people, it had to mean something that the picked Kazuichi. At least he really hoped so, but he wasn't sure.

 

“I think Nagito and I will go to bed now.” Hinata said into the round, as the alpha leaning against him was hardly able to keep his eyes open.

“Hinata is right, we should end this party now.” Ishimaru agreed with his upperclassmen in a authorial voice, “It is already way past night-time and we all have to still prepare the last things for the school fair, so we all need to go to bed and get some rest! So I wish you all a good night!”

“If you keep on shouting like this, none of us will be able to sleep.” Saionji puffed out her cheeks, but got up nonetheless. Slowly the students packed up and began leaving the AV-Room.

Playing with his fingers, Kazuichi shyly looked at Tanaka. “Should we also go?”

“Yes, it would be wise to retreat now.” Tanaka agreed and was still hiding his face from the other. Nodding, the omega then got up from the alpha and both left the room together to go back to their separate rooms.

 

***

 

Over the course of the weekend Kazuichi had been in a constant cheerful mood. He felt like some lovesick schoolboy and he guessed that he was one in a sense. Not even the preparing for his presentation and the stress of finishing the very last stuff for the school fair could dampen his mood any more. His invention worked without any problems and he had all of his notes finished. His friends and classmates were all also done with their projects and they all have built up their stands together to present everything they each have been working on over the last month. Kazuichi was sure that the school fair would be another success this year, like it had been the year before.

 

When the day of the fair arrived, all of the students of class 77 have been assembled inside of their classroom and were able to see the many guests that already were waiting at the gates of the academy for the fair to officially open, while the security team kept everything in order.

“It looks like there are more than last year.” Kazuichi commented as he looked out of the window. When he had this view only one year before, he had been terrified about it. However today he was content and was self-confident about his invention and his upcoming presentations.

“It does seem this way.” Miss Sonia, who was standing next to him, agreed and was also looking at the gigantic crowd, “But we must not fear it and we have to stand proud as students of Hope's Peak Academy!” The princess was in an even more upbeat mood than normal and was excited about all the things that were going to be displayed by the students today. Kazuichi had only seen a very small fraction of all of the projects, mainly only of his friends and one or two from the other students using the robotics laboratories, so he was also quite excited to see them too.

“We should make our way to our respective booths, so that we can greet the invited mortal guest as they arrive. Our allies have already started to move.” Tanaka said to his two friends and pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on.

“Yeah, we should.” Kazuichi nodded and the three friends left the classroom together with their classmates. Before going into different directions, the three decided on a time where they all wanted to take a brake at the same time to have lunch together.

 

Arriving at his stand, Kazuichi went one last time through his notes and did one final check if his invention worked, while the gates were officially opened and the school fair began. Soon enough the first guests began stopping to examine his work and ask him questions about it. It was a lot like last year's fair and the only difference was that he wasn't working together with Tanaka, thus it was a little bit boring being on his own. Luckily the hallways were filled up to the brim with guests, so he had been distracted anyway and didn't mind it as much because of that.

While he was standing around and presenting his work to the guests, the mechanic met a few relatives and friends from some of his underclassmen, whenever they happened to pass him. The first one he met was Komaru, the little sister of Naegi who was even more plain than her older brother was, but she seemed nice enough. What was surprising to see is that the beta seemed to like Fukawa, who was following them since Togami had been accompanying the siblings. Kazuichi couldn't say why the younger Naegi actually wanted to talk with the gloomy author and frankly he didn't exactly care that much anyway.

Togami was inspecting Kazuichi's invention and was mumbling to himself if it were sensible to invest in it or not, while Kazuichi had been talking with the two Naegi siblings and Fukawa, when Asahina spotted her classmates and walked over to them to greet them with Ogami and a slightly younger alpha male following her. As it turned out the male was her younger brother Yuta Asahina. The older Asahina and Ogami had quickly gotten distracted by a few stands further down displaying training equipment, while the younger Asahina stayed as he had begun talking with Komaru Naegi. He was just as energetic as his older sister was and he told them that he was the ace of his track and field team. It wouldn't surprise Kazuichi if he one day would also attend this academy and to say the truth, Kazuichi was glad that he would graduate before the young teen would be able to enrol due to his age. He wasn't sure if he could keep up with another sports fan constantly talking about food. Owari was enough for him to handle already with her constant eating like a starved animal and trying to make everyone challenge her in some sort of competition.

After a few minutes Asahina said his goodbye to the group to catch up with his sister and her best friend and shortly after that the others also began to dispatch to either go back to their own booths or to further look around.

The academy filled with more and more people as time went by and Kazuichi was hardly able to catch a breath. It was easier last year, where he was able to split the workload with Tanaka. When he finished explaining his invention to yet another representative of a firm, Owada walked up towards Kazuichi to introduce him to one of his friends and the elite guard of the Crazy Diamonds. Just as the title suggested the teen was highly unpleasant in Kazuichi's eyes, despite him being notably short even for an omega. Still, he stayed respectful towards the mechanic after he heard that Kazuichi was the one that fixed and upgraded Owada's bike. However this didn't change the fact that Kazuichi was glad when the two left again to let the mechanic keep on demonstrating his invention to the queue of people.

Ever so slowly the first rush of people started getting less and Kazuichi was able to relax a little bit. It was then that Fujisaki spotted him and came over to greet him. He was accompanied by a young looking man, who turned out to be his father, Taichi Fujisaki, of whom the omega always talked so much about. Kazuichi and both Fujisakis instantly began talking about computers and Mister Fujisaki had been highly interested in all of the inventions that were displayed inside of the school. When the topic turned towards the program that the Ultimate Programmer had designed in cooperation with the Ultimate Psychologist and Ultimate Neologist, Fujisaki remembered that it was nearly his turn to take over, so he quickly left and left Kazuichi to talk a little bit more with Mister Fujisaki, who began talking about how proud he was of his child and how much he loved him, showing how much of a dotting father he was.

So this was how a loving parent looked like. Kazuichi felt ever so slightly jealous of his friend.

As another representative of a firm arrived at Kazuichi's booth, Mister Fujisaki also said his goodbye and went on his way to look at the other displayed projects.

 

Finally the stream of people nearly stopped and the Ultimate Mechanic was able to fully relax again. It wasn't much time left until the agreed break time arrived and since no one was looking at his booth at the moment, Kazuichi decided to already take his break and wait in the cafeteria for his friends.

Even if the rush had stopped, the academy still was full with people and Kazuichi had to dodge them to get past. He couldn't make heads or tails of all of them due to the sheer number and they simply turned into an unidentifiable mass of faces and scents. Walking past yet another crowd of people, he suddenly felt his stomach twist itself for some weird reason and he was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing him by his arm.

Confused and irritated he turned around and as soon as he did, his whole body froze on the spot.

“D-Dad?”

This couldn't be true. This had to be a lie. There was no way that this was true. Right in front of Kazuichi stood the main reason for most of his nightmares, his father Isamu Souda and by the smell of it, the alpha was at least slightly drunk right now.

“I've been looking for you everywhere.” his dad said with his typical annoyed voice, making Kazuichi nervous, “It already has been shitty enough to get here with the train and then I had to search for you in this huge school. Where the hell were you?”

“I'm sorry!” Kazuichi immediately answered, trying his best to stay calm. “I was presenting my school project to some guests.” This was bad, this was very bad. Why was his father here? He never came before or even called, so why now?

“Ah.” the man shrugged him off, but still seemed annoyed that Kazuichi didn't come to greet him when he arrived. Not that Kazuichi was even aware that his father came until now. “How can you stand this school? It's so full in here.” he then asked his son while looking at the many people walking around them.

Kazuichi didn't even dare to tell his father that the academy wasn't usually this full and instead suggested, “We could go somewhere, where less people are.” When his father nodded at the idea, Kazuichi forced his legs to move and they walked deeper into the school, where no booths were put up and thus no other people were around right now. This suited Kazuichi quite well, since he didn't want to have people around them if his father fell into one of his temper tantrums in the middle of a crowd.

“That's better.” his father sighed, however he didn't sound any less annoyed at the change of scenery.

Kazuichi had no idea what to do now and he felt like puking, but he kept it in. He still was shocked at seeing his father after nearly one and a half years and it hadn't been nearly enough time in Kazuichi mind. Not after he had been away from home for so long and learning how it was to live with people who actually cared for him and didn't abuse him all the time.

Thoughts were crashing through Kazuichi's head and most of them asked the same question. “Why are ya here so suddenly? You never came before, so why now?” Kazuichi asked before he could stop himself and he would regret even thinking about this one simple question.

His father seemed to dislike the slightly rude tone in the question, so he nearly snarled his words, “Because I've had enough of doing your work, so get your useless arse back home!”

Home. He wanted Kazuichi to come back home. There was no way that Kazuichi would leave this school to go back into that hellhole and live with his father inside of that stupid workshop! Only over his dead body!

“No! I'm not going back with you! Do your work on your own!” Kazuichi shouted and lost control over his words. Again a grave mistake. Over his time in Hope's Peak Academy and away from his home, he had forgotten how answering back to his father ended and before he could even realise his mistake, the fist of his father struck him in the face, knocking him off his feet and making him crash into the ground in pain.

“Don't fucking talk back to me you omega bitch!” he father snarled, looking down at his son with disgust.

Kazuichi pushed his shacking body up slightly, as he held his cheek and was feeling a little bit of blood dripping down his lower lip, as the punch had ripped it slightly at the corner. He was frightened.

 

“Souda?!” a voice screamed and two figures ran up to them. The owner of that voice was Leon, who ran towards Kazuichi and quickly kneeled down next to him to inspect him, before turning towards Isamu and giving him a deadly glare, “Mister Souda? What the fuck are you doing?!” Leon was confused, alarmed and angry at seeing his childhood friend being hit by his own father, as Kazuichi had successfully kept this a secret from him over all the years of them being friends.

However Kazuichi didn't pay attention to his childhood friend, as Tanaka then suddenly ran past them and grabbed Kazuichi's father by his collar, while baring his teeth in an animalistic way. His normally so calming scent changed into something violent and highly protective. Tanaka was ready to end the older alpha after witnessing how Kazuichi was treated by him.

“You imbecile, how dare you harm Souda?!” Tanaka lifted Kazuichi's father slightly into the air by his collar.

Seeing this, Kazuichi got back onto his feet as fast as he could and grabbed Tanaka by the arm, making him let go of Kazuichi's father and stopping the two alpha's before this situation escalated even further and they could actually start fighting each other. The last thing that the omega wanted was that Tanaka got hurt because of Kazuichi's own mistake.

“P-Please go home now.” Kazuichi pleaded with his father, “I promise that I will call you later, so please go.”

His father didn't seem like he liked the idea of leaving without his son, but still gave in as Leon and Tanaka gave him deadly glares. “Okay I will leave. But we will talk later.” the threatening tone made Kazuichi shake even more, even as he saw how his father left the hallway and then the school building.

 

All of his cheerful and happy emotions that he had felt over the last days, weeks and months were suddenly gone and he was only left with fear, anxiety and pain. His body hurt were his father had struck him and his stomach and chest hurt from being exposed. He felt sick and he just wanted to hide; not show anyone that he was in pain and how his body was shacking without any control. His knees felt weak and his eyes were tearing due to his embarrassment at being seen, his pain of the injury inflicted onto him and his fear of having his father back in his life. He couldn't keep his reactions in, but he had to so he smiled a big, fake and horribly forced smile like he always did.

“Sorry that ya two had to see that.” Kazuichi scratched the back of his head and slightly pushed his fingernails into his skull to stop his hand from shacking. However it didn't work in the slightest.

“Why the hell are you sorry?!” Leon was still shocked and didn't know how to react, “What the heck was going on here? Why did your dad hit you? Does this piece of shit abuse you or what?! Is that why you never came back and always wanted to stay at my place?”

“Ehm... well, it...” Kazuichi had no idea how he should answer any of these questions. He was too embarrassed to answer any of them.

Tanaka held out a tissue towards Kazuichi, who took it to clean the blood of his lip and the tears out of his eyes. “Are you okay, Souda? Do you need medical assistants?” he asked the other with concern, but had to make an effort to calm his anger at Kazuichi's father down.

“No. I'm fine, really. Don't worry, it's not that big of a deal anyway.” Kazuichi denied it.

“Not big of a deal? Are you kidding me?! That is one hell of a deal!” Leon's voice got louder, his emotions at seeing his friend in such a state overflowing.

The loud voice of his friend made Kazuichi flinch ever so slightly, so Tanaka walked a little bit more between them. “We should accompany the Pink Haired One to his realm, so that he can calm down and that we can look at his injury. Could you please go and acquire some disinfectant from the designated healer of this realm?” While the last part sounded like a normal question, it was nothing more than an order by the alpha and the beta noticed this, so he gave in and left. Tanaka then turned towards the still shaken up omega and held out his hand, “Do you wish to leave towards your realm to rest?”

Going into his room and away from all of the people sounded like a good idea, so Kazuichi silently nodded and took Tanaka's hand, before the two walked towards Kazuichi's room. The warm feeling of Tanaka's hand and the again familiar scent of him made the omega calm down a little bit.

 

Inside of his room, Kazuichi took a seat on his bed and kept silent, while Tanaka was kneeling in front of him and already began inspecting the injury. “The cut on your lip is not deep, so there is no need for worry. However your cheek is starting to swell and I imagine that it will bruise later on.”

Great, something all of his friends and classmates could see.

“Can you move your jaw or does it inflict pain onto you?” Tanaka asked, so Kazuichi moved his jaw to test it out.

“It's okay.”

Tanaka looked at his friend in concern, considering if the other was being truthful or was lying to conceal the reality. Since Kazuichi was able to talk and move his jaw without much problem, Tanaka didn't ask further.

 

After Tanaka finished inspecting Kazuichi, the doorbell rang and Leon walked in with the disinfectant just as ordered. Tanaka took the bottle and applied it onto Kazuichi's injury, making him flinch slightly at the sting. But at least it had distracted Kazuichi for a short moment from the constant throbbing in his swollen cheek.

When Tanaka finished, he looked at Kazuichi. “Souda, you do not need to answer this question if you do not wish to, however I must admit that it would ease my mind to know the truth, even if it is a selfish desire. Is it common that your father lets his anger out on you or was this a one time case?”

Kazuichi was unsure if he should answer this question, but that he had the option to keep if to himself was reassuring. Maybe he should tell them.

Taking a deep breath, he then answered. “He does hit me quite often, that's why I never went back home over the holidays or any other time.” Even if he said this like it hardly mattered, his eyes were tearing up again.

“I see. I did expect as much.” Tanaka mumbled and seemed to be in thought. His hamsters, who had been inside of his coat and scarf the whole time, climbed out and climbed onto Kazuichi to try to cheer him up.

Unlike Tanaka, Leon wasn't able to keep his calm. “So this piece of shit did beat you regularly? Why didn't you bloody tell me? I thought we were friends.” The ill-considered words of his childhood friend stung badly, making Kazuichi feel guilty about hiding this from his friend who only wanted to help him. Leon had always did his best to protect him from the bullies, but he still kept this a secret from his friend.

“I...” again Kazuichi couldn't answer, so Tanaka turned towards the hotheaded teen.

“While I am thankful that you helped with protecting the Pink Haired One, you should go back to your work and cool down. I understand how you are feeling Hotheaded One, but shouting and pushing the blame onto him is not the right thing to do. If you are back to your senses, then you can gladly return.”

Leon opened his mouth to protest, but when he saw the way Kazuichi was looking at him with hurt, he sighed and left the room.

 

When the door closed, Tanaka took out his mobile phone to text Miss Sonia that the two of them would not make it to lunch. He then turned back towards Kazuichi. “May I sit down next to you?”

Kazuichi nodded and was absent-mindedly petting the hamsters sitting on his body to keep himself distracted, so Tanaka took a seat next to him on the bed.

“How long did the abuse go on, if I might ask?” Tanaka asked with a soft voice, making Kazuichi slowly relax.

“Nearly all of my life I think. Not sure, it just always been this way.” Kazuichi shrugged. When he had first heard that it wasn't common to be beaten by ones parents, he had actually been surprised as he always thought that it was absolutely normal. He didn't know it any better.

“Did you ever tell anyone about it or did you keep it to yourself?” Tanaka then asked and also began petting the hamsters sitting on Kazuichi.

“No.” he shock his head, “I mean, it's not that big of a deal and it's not like that anyone cares.” It didn't really matter and it wasn't like anybody could've helped anyway. He had next to no friends as a child and even if, there was only so much a bunch of kids could do. There was also no way that his teacher would've helped as they already didn't do anything against the bullying of the other kids.

“I must disagree with you on this. The Hotheaded One cares and I also do care for your well-being and safety.” Tanaka looked at him and placed his hand on Kazuichi's own, giving a light squeeze. “I do not wish for you to be hurt, so please promise me if this demon is ever threatening you again to inform me immediately. Even if you find it insignificant, I wish to protect you from any kind of harm, Souda.”

Hearing Tanaka say this made Kazuichi feel at ease. It was like he was safe again, now that his father was gone again and that Tanaka was looking out for him.

“Can I lean against ya?” Kazuichi asked hopefully. He really wanted to forget what has happened today. Tanaka didn't answer to this and instead put his arm around Kazuichi to pull him slightly against himself in a hug, with a blushing face. Kazuichi also had to blush at this, but leaned against Tanaka and relaxed. His cheek was still in pain and he was sure that this would stay for a while, however now he was at least able to calm down and let himself be hugged by Tanaka.

The two students would be getting in trouble for abandoning their project presentations, however Kazuichi didn't care right now and Tanaka didn't mention anything like wanting the omega to move away from him. The alpha actually kept his arms around him, which indicated that he also didn't mind staying in the dorm room today.

Closing his eyes, the omega enjoyed the warmth and comfort of being held in the other's arms.

 

***

 

To Kazuichi's luck all of his friends didn't question that much how he acquired the bruise in his face. After he used make-up to hide it until it was only very faint, they believed his lie that he had a little accident at the fair and inflicted it onto himself. His lie also explained why he left the school fair that day. Kazuichi was also lucky in the part that Tanaka and Leon didn't tell anyone about what really happened, since they believed that only Kazuichi himself could decided who should know about it.

However ever since that incident his and Leon's relationship was tense and they hardly spoke with each other. Both were avoiding the other and whenever they happened to meet each other by chance, they hardly got any words out. Kazuichi could only hope that his childhood friend will be able to forgive him for lying to him for years. It was depressing to say at least.

 

Now that the school fair was over, class had begun like normal and the students returned to their typical daily lessons. One morning class 77 had been sitting inside of their classroom and were waiting for Miss Yukizome to arrive, when Miss Sonia walked to the front.

“May I please have your attention?” Miss Sonia asked to the class and as soon as her classmates looked at her, she continued talking. “I have been telephoning with my parents last night and we have been talking about the annual ball that my family holds over Christmas at my home country and I asked them if I could invite my friends, to which they agreed. So I officially invite all of you to the winter ball at my castle in Novoselic. You all can of course stay inside of the castle while we are inside of my country and we will use a private plane to get there and back, so there will be no costs for you all.”

Kazuichi's head, which had been resting on his hand, shot up. They all were invited to a royal ball at Miss Sonia's home country, inside of her castle? The students got excited at the invitation and began talking enthusiastically about it.

Miss Sonia was delighted at the positive response of her friends. “I need to add to this, that as it is a ball there will be dancing, so I would advise you all to find someone to attend the ball with.”

Wait? He was supposed to dance there? He couldn't dance, let alone something that would be fitting for a royal ball where a king and queen were present. And even if, with who the hell should he go there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: The lovely [partythymexyz](https://partythymexyz.tumblr.com) actually made a beautiful fanart of Kazuichi in his [school uniform](https://partythymexyz.tumblr.com/post/181894995856/crazynekochan-dunno-if-youd-see-this-because-i). I am so in love with this picture and I wanted to show it to you all ♥
> 
> I really hope that I was able to write Kazuichi's reactions realistically during the part with his dad. I've read a few texts and asked a few people who had similar experiences, in the hopes to get it right  
> (Btw. the name Isamu was again randomly generated on [behindthename.com](https://www.behindthename.com/random/))
> 
> Little side info: the scene were Mondo and Gundham are singing was inspired of a video where their voice actors (or people sounding like them, I'm not sure since everyone says something different) are singing PonPonPon in their voices. [Mini_Turtle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Turtle) and I have been talking about this, so she came up with the idea
> 
>  ~~On another note, I decided to let you all decide what Kazuichi will wear on the upcoming ball~~  
>  ~~He could either wear a nice dress, since he is an omega, or he could wear a suit, since they are modern people. I will go with whatever you all wish ^^~~  
>  Thank you all for your votes! ♥


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the problem is, I had to split the chapter into 2, since it was turning out to be way too long...  
> I was only at about half of the chapter, when I already hit over 12.000 words and I didn't even begin the main parts of it, so to not make one chapter estimated 20.000 words long, I decided to do it this way instead
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter anyway ^^'

  **Chapter 12**

 

 

Ever since Princess Sonia Nevermind has invited all of her classmates to the royal ball over the Winter holidays, this was the most talked about topic of class 77. One by one all of the students accepted the invitation, some as soon as the following day and others a little later, as they first talked with their families about the prospect of being away over Christmas. Kazuichi agreed quite fast, since he would've stayed in the school otherwise and since Tanaka, Mioda and Tsumiki all also agreed, he would've been alone if he didn't go. Not to mention that Miss Sonia was one of his closest friends, so there was no reason for him to decline.

Except that he had no date, no clothes to wear or even money to buy some, and couldn't dance to save his life. Prime conditions for him to go to a royal ball hosted by the rulers of a country.

 

However Kazuichi had other things on his mind at that given moment, than the upcoming royal ball and everything that came with it. He was more occupied with trying to not jump Tanaka in the middle of class. The omega was in heat and he hated it with every fibre of his being. Even with the heat suppressants he couldn't stop to constantly think about the alpha. It was driving him crazy. It was ridiculous that the omega was able to hang out with every alpha he knew without any problems whatsoever, but not with Tanaka, the one person he really wanted to spent his time with. Especially since he now wasn't able to ask the alpha if he would like to go to the ball with him or vice versa, not that Kazuichi really believed that Tanaka would actually ask him. However the thought was nice.

In the hope of finding a solution against his problem, the omega went to the one person he knew that shared the same fate as he did, his soul friend Hinata. The brunette omega had shared the same problem with his boyfriend Komaeda and even while he took the pills, the couple were still able to react to each others pheromones and they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, resulting in many very awkward meals for their classmates and friends.

However one day it seemed like their symptoms had stopped all of the sudden, so Kazuichi hoped that maybe the Ultimate Pharmacist was able to produce better pills or something and so he asked. Yet when Hinata wasn't able to form an answer on how he and Komaeda were able to relieve the symptoms and only got extremely flustered, Kazuichi nearly screamed at the revelation.

There was no way he could do _that_ with Tanaka, even if some part of him really wanted to! And the thought about doing it only made the problem much more worse! So in the end he had to keep up with avoiding Tanaka as much as he could. Yet this was quite difficult since they were in the same class.

 

“Souda, are you coming or not?” the sudden question made Kazuichi jump and when he snapped out of his thoughts, he saw that most of his classmates had already left the room and that Kamukura was looking at him with his ever bored expression. Next to him where Komaeda, Fuyuhiko and Nidai, who were all also looking at him.

Ah, that was right. The four of them had promised to assist Kamukura at some test that the principle wanted to do with him. “Ah yeah, coming!” Kazuichi quickly got up from his seat and grabbed his bag, before walking towards his friends.

“Maybe you should take a good shit before we start!” Nidai laughed and patted Kazuichi on his shoulder in a friendly manner, who however carefully pushed the hand off.

“I'm fine, so let's just go.”

 

No matter how often Kazuichi saw how unrealistically talented Kamukura really was, he was baffled every time anew. Was there anything that the guy couldn't do? Maybe except smile more often in front of other people than his own twin brother. Even while showing of his skills in front of his classmates, who assisted with the test, and the Ultimate Neurologist, who was taking notes, he still kept his stoic expression the whole time.

When the test finished and Matsuda collected enough information, Kamukura had a short conversation with the principal and the neurologist about the results, while Kazuichi and his friends cleaned everything up again.

“When we are finished, we all should have a healthy meal to celebrate a successful test!” Nidai suggested with his usual loud voice, making Kazuichi half deaf as he had been right next to him.

“We didn't do anything, expect of setting everything up and cleaning up again.” Kuzuryu commented on this, while he and Komaeda were putting some piece of equipment away into its original box.

Komaeda closed the lid and agreed to Nidai's idea. “But I think it's a good idea. Kamukura deserves it after showing us his beautiful talents.”

“Dude, ya really have a problem with talents.” Kazuichi looked at his friend. He was used to Komaeda's worshipping of talent and hope by now, yet it didn't change that it sounded weird to people who did not know about his medical problems. “But yeah, food sounds good by now.” They all had went towards the examination room as soon as they had left the classroom together and didn't got to eat lunch.

“I want to eat.” suddenly came Kamukura's voice from next to Kazuichi, making the easily startled male flinch.

“Geez, stop it with always creeping up on people!” Kazuichi complained at his way too creepy friend. Even with his long black hair that nearly reached to the floor and burning red eyes, which was everything except of inconspicuous, he was able to sneak up towards everyone without really trying. The teen ignored the complains from his friend and simply made his way towards the cafeteria, with the others fallowing. Kazuichi gave a short sigh and also followed, his little fright forgotten.

 

When each in the group had picked their food and began looking for a table, they spotted their classmates Mioda, Tsumiki, Koizumi and Saionji who were just leaving. The two friend groups gave each other a short greeting, before resuming their way. However they were still able to hear for a moment how the girls continued their initial conversation.

“I want to dance with Mahiru on the ball.” Saionji said cheerfully, holding onto the slightly flustered photographer.

“Ibuki will dance with all of her friends and it will be so much fun!” the musician added, before the group walked too far away for the guys to hear them any more.

Though now they all had the same topic in their head and so it became their newest topic to talk about, as soon as each of them took a seat.

“You are all also coming, right?” Kuzuryu asked into the round, leaning back into his seat to be in a more relaxed position.

“Of course.” Komaeda answered happily, “Hajime and Kamukura are also coming and it's not like I have anywhere to go to anyway.” While it was still weird how the luckster was able to mention the fact that he was an orphan so casually, Kazuichi could relate to this. He was more or less in the same situation; it wasn't like he could go anywhere else except of the school.

Swallowing his food, he then also answered, “Yeah, I'm also coming.”

Since Komaeda had already answered for Kamukura, the only one yet to answer was Nidai. “I will also attend. If I remembered correctly all of our classmates will be travelling with us to Sonia's ball.” Kazuichi already knew about this fact, however it seemed to be a new information for Komaeda and Kuzuryu.

“That's so wonderful to hear, all of these great talents going on a trip together and I will be able to witness it with my own eyes. I can only wonder what kind of misfortune will befall me in near future.” Komaeda began to monologue, so Kuzuryu interrupted him and turned the conversation away from the luckster's endless talking about talent and hope.

“Sonia did say that we have to find a dancing partner, right?” Kuzuryu asked, making Komaeda stop talking.

This made Kazuichi sigh slightly and he began to absent-mindedly chew on the straw he had in his drink, “Yeah, she did say that. I guess you will ask Pekoyama as your date?” Since Kazuichi was sure that this was the case, he simply asked this question to stir his friend up a little bit. When the yakuza began to blush even deeper than he normally does, Kazuichi felt like he had just won against him. It improved his mood immensely.

“What if I ask Peko?!” Kuzuryu's voice turned loud out of embarrassment and he turned defensive, “We are childhood friends, so it's natural to ask her! And what about you, did you ask your weird boy toy and his hamsters to the dance?”

With wide eyes, Kazuichi looked at Kuzuryu with horror at that particular description for Tanaka. “What?! He's not my boy toy! We're not even in a relationship and if we were, it wouldn't be that kind!” he shrieked and pulled his cap over his face out of shock. “And no, I didn't ask Tanaka yet!”

“Will you two stop this insufferable screaming at each other and start talking like normal humans? You are sitting right next to each other and it's starting to get on my nerves.” Kamukura stared both males down, his red eyes burning with annoyance, and making them quiet down instantly.

“Anyway, what about you Kamukura?” Kuzuryu tried to calm down again, “Are you going to ask somebody? You aren't exactly the most social person.”

This made Kamukura think. It seemed like he didn't give it thought yet, like at all. “I don't want to dance with anyone there. It sounds already boring, however if I must I will dance with my brother.”

“Man dude, ya have a serious brother complex sometimes.” Kazuichi joked, since Kamukura always said he would only spend time with his older twin brother, “But aside from that, I think Komaeda will occupy him for most of the ball.”

“That's correct. Hajime has already asked me to dance with him on the ball and I can't wait for it.” said teen had a look filled with so much adoration for his boyfriend and the prospect of dancing with him on the upcoming ball, that it was nearly sickeningly sweet. However Kazuichi was happy for his friend and it was cute in a way to watch. The two of them were in a relationship since nearly a year now and they still were so highly affectionate towards each other. If there really was something like a destined mate, like they always liked to talk about in movies and the such, those two were most likely made for each other.

“What about you?” Kamukura asked Nidai, “Anyone that you will ask?”

“I was thinking about asking Akane, if she isn't already going with someone else.” Nidai answered the question.

However this confused Kazuichi. Why should Owari go with someone else than Nidai? He had been sure that does two had been a thing for ages now. “What? Wait, I thought that ya and Owari were already in a relationship.”

“What makes you think that? I'm only her coach.” Nidai was baffled at Kazuichi's assumption. Though he was still slightly flustered and on top of that, there was that one incident that Kazuichi once happened to witness by accident.

“Well, I thought you two were dating 'cause...” Kazuichi wasn't entirely sure how he should phrase it, “Well, I once heard ya two talk about doing... ehm... 'It'.” When he happened to hear them talking about it so casually during breakfast one morning, Kazuichi nearly chocked on his food. He knew that Owari was very open with her body and everything, however he never did think that Nidai would be one to talk so openly about this stuff.

“Well, as a coach I do It to everyone of my athletes.” If Nidai hadn't been so loud while talking, it might have even sounded so nonchalant that he could've talked about the weather and not about doing _it_.

Kazuichi on the other hand nearly spat out his drink at this statement. “Wait. Even Leon?!” He never knew that Leon would do _it_ with another male; let alone an alpha, since he had told Kazuichi once that he only likes females and did prefer betas and omegas.

“Of course. If you want, I can also do It to you too!” Nidai suggested like it was nothing. Kazuichi however was shocked and speechless at this. He would never do it with anyone else than-, “After all, I'm not only the Ultimate Team Manager, but also the Ultimate Masseuse!” Nidai then added, making Kazuichi instantly calm down again.

Oh. They have been talking about massages and not about sex. That explained everything, except why they didn't use the word 'massage' like any other person would do and thus spare Kazuichi to feel like a complete idiot for thinking that.

 

“So the only one who has managed to find a date is this nut job?” Kuzuryu asked and pointed towards Komaeda, “Now I feel even more like a failure than before. Great.”

“Then just ask Pekoyama. It's not that hard to get a date.” Kamukura finished his lunch and looked at the small beta, who began mumbling that he already was planning to ask her.

“It is hard to ask someone to a dance.” Kazuichi then interrupted them, “I can't even dance; so even if I want to ask someone, I can't. That would be embarrassing.”

“As if Tanaka could dance, so I think you're safe with asking him.” Kuzuryu said and he did have a point. While Kazuichi couldn't say it with certainty, it was likely that Tanaka also had no idea how to dance. At least the alpha never mentioned anything and it wasn't like it was typical for normal children to learn traditional dances fitting for royal balls. It was actually probably the case for most of his classmates, that they had no idea how to actually dance, except maybe a few of them.

Nidai's loud voice then rang out, “If you can't dance, I will gladly teach you!” Wait, what? Nidai wanted to teach Kazuichi how to dance? “After we are finished eating, we will go to see if we can find an empty room to use! Does anyone else care to join us?” Without even waiting for a reaction from the omega, it was decided that Nidai will teach him how to dance. Well, since Kazuichi needed to know anyway, it would be good to at least learn the basics from someone who knew how to dance.

“I'm fine.” Kamukura declined the offer, which wasn't exactly that surprising for anyone. It would've been weirder by now if the talented teen needed something like lessons for anything.

“Some lessons might be helpful. I don't want to embarrass Hajime with my lacking skills.” Komaeda was in thought, before smiling at the offer, “Please count me in.”

“Might as well.” Kuzuryu also agreed to the dancing lessons, “I only know the basic steps at little bit and not much more.”

“Then it's decided!” Nidai laughed, before digging into his food.

 

Since the academy was huge for the low number of students actually attending it, it had been easy to find an unused classroom to train in. The four students had moved all the tables and chairs to the far side to make room for them to dance.

Kazuichi, Komaeda and Kuzuryu were sitting at the side on the chairs and tables that they have placed there, while Nidai was standing in the middle of the room and was facing them.

“Since we don't have that much time left until we all will travel to Novoselic, I will only teach you the basics so that you can dance without embarrassing yourselves and your partners, and without stepping on their feet.” Nidai proclaimed, “Komaeda and Kuzuryu, I will show you the lead steps and Souda you will learn the follow steps and will take on the role of their partner for now.”

Kazuichi had already suspected as much, since he was the only omega in the round right now and thus didn't really need to learn the lead steps at that moment. Especially since he did plan to ask Tanaka, who was an alpha and on top of that taller than him. Unlike Kuzuryu, so the omega wasn't that keen on dancing with the way smaller male. “Sure, I can do that.”

Komaeda and Kuzuryu were both called to Nidai, who then showed them how they would correctly hold their partner and how close they had to be for the dance. When he was sure that both knew how it was done correctly, he showed each of them the first few steps while leading them. Both of them were actually quite good for beginners, however both of them had problems with keeping their eyes on Nidai. Albeit for different reasons entirely. Komaeda simply was too concentrated to not do any wrong steps, so he kept looking at his feet all the time, while Kuzuryu was feeling way too awkward at being lead by Nidai, to look him in the face like he should do. It was a disaster to watch them struggle like this, but it was highly amusing at the same time. At least for Kazuichi, since he only had to watch them right now.

 

However after a while it was his turn and he was called to dance with Nidai, before training with the other two. The coach explained everything once more to Kazuichi, before pulling him carefully against himself for the dance and began leading him. Now that he had to actually dance and not only watch, it suddenly seemed so much harder than before. However this was nothing against when he had to dance with Komaeda and Kuzuryu. It seemed like Komaeda's luck had vanished that evening and he constantly stepped onto Kazuichi's feet, making him winch in pain while the other kept on apologising the whole time. After repeating the steps again and again the two were starting to get better, however it didn't help against the pain in Kazuichi's feet.

After dancing for a while, Komaeda and Kuzuryu had to swap places and now Kazuichi had to dance with the other. While the yakuza didn't step on the omega's feet, due to him already having a little bit of experience with dancing, he was simply too small for Kazuichi to be an effective lead. Since Pekoyama was about the same height as Kazuichi, he dreaded to see those two dancing together at the ball. Maybe it would be better if she lead Kuzuryu, however he didn't say this out loud because he was sure that the yakuza would rip his head off if he did.

Before the two friends could end up in an argument if it actually was the fault of the other for having the wrong height, Nidai interfered and stopped the dancing lesson for the day. The three of them were a little bit better than at the beginning, however they still had a long way to go before they would be good enough for the ball. So they all agreed to meet up on a later date again to train a little bit more.

 

When Kazuichi left the classroom and bid his friends a good evening, he was utterly exhausted. His body hurt from the bad dancing that they all had been doing for hours and he simply wanted to take a shower now, before going into his bed to relax for the remainder of the day. At least all of this stress with learning how to dance would prevent him from making a complete idiot of himself in front of Tanaka. Provided that Tanaka actually wanted to dance with him and that Kazuichi would be able to ask him before anyone else could. The problem was that neither of them could be near the other without reacting to each other's pheromones as long as the omega was still in heat and this would stay this way for the next few days. So asking the alpha to the ball was nearly impossible right now.

Walking towards his room, he suddenly saw Pom-G running down from a staircase a little further down the hallway. Since the defiant dog still didn't want to listen to her owner, she always ran away whenever one turned their back towards her and so Kazuichi instantly ran up towards her to snatch her up, before she could escape again. One time it took nearly a whole day for them to find her again.

Running towards Pom-G, he was able to grab her. However he had been so occupied with the thoughts of the ball and the sudden appearance of the dog, that he didn't even notice that someone had been running down the stairs and crashed into him, making both fall to the ground, in an attempt to catch their pet.

 

“Ouch!” Kazuichi rubbed the back of his head to ease the slight pain. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see how Pom-G was standing next to him now and was looking at him with a happy expression, while wagging her tail before running off again. The omega would've sighed annoyed or maybe even cursed at this, if only he could keep his body from completely tensing up about the fact that none other than Tanaka himself had been the one to run into him and was no lying on top of him.

“T-Tamer of Automations, are you alright?” Tanaka looked alarmed at the omega lying underneath him, his face turning a bright red.

Kazuichi however looked alarmed for a different reason entirely and held his hands in front of his nose in an hopeless attempt to block off that overwhelmingly alluring scent from the alpha. “Yeah, I'm fine, but please get off!” Why was it always like this with Tanaka? He was just dancing with Komaeda and Nidai, who both were alphas and neither did he or any of the two alphas react one bit to the closeness, no matter if the omega was in heat right now. It nearly made Kazuichi cry how intensely his body reacted to Tanaka even with the pills.

“I am truly sorry!” the alpha quickly got off the omega and pulled his scarf over his face, to presumably also shield himself from Kazuichi's scent. “If y-you are feeling fine, I will continue with my chase after the escaped hellhound.” Tanaka then mumbled with a strained voice and got up, his eyes averted away from the omega.

Kazuichi didn't mind this, since he also couldn't keep on looking at the other right now. It was way too much for him. “Okay, good luck with that.”

 

When Tanaka left, Kazuichi began to relax again. However his heart was still beating like crazy and he felt like his body was burning up. How he hated his heat. There was no need for it as long as he was single and didn't plan to have any children at that given moment.

Finally arriving in his dorm room, he let himself fall onto his bed. It somehow felt like this day and the whole week was simply dragging itself to no end.

At least Kazuichi was able to relax now and didn't have to do anything any more for the remainder of the day. Or he initially thought so until his doorbell rang. Groaning he got up from his bed again and went to the door. This better be good, as his patience was stretched thin by now. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Hinata.

“Hey Souda. I'm sorry for intruding so late but I quickly wanted to ask you something.” Hinata said, when the door was opened for him.

“Sure, what is it?” Kazuichi replied and leaned against his door frame. Not matter how tired he was, he always had time for his soul friend.

“It's about the ball. Do you know what the dress code is for male omega in Novoselic?” Hinata asked his fellow omega friend, “I actually wanted to ask Sonia herself, however she doesn't seem to be in her room so I thought I ask you, since you two are good friends.”

Kazuichi hadn't even thought about this yet. He was so occupied with his heat and the fact that he was low on money, that he didn't even think as far as what he needed to wear in the first place. While it was nowadays accepted in japan for male omega to wear suits instead of dresses at social gatherings and vice versa for alpha females, he had no idea how this fared in Novoselic. Not to mention that the country didn't even share the same customs as all the other European countries from what Kazuichi was able to gather from Miss Sonia. “I have no idea.”

“Then I have to try and find Sonia.” Hinata seemed slightly bummed at this, “Izzy and I just received money for clothes from our parents and so we wanted to go shopping tomorrow, but I have no idea what to buy.”

“Miss Sonia spends nowadays a lot of time in the library, so maybe she could be there.” It was a good possibility to find her there, as the princess loved to read, “If ya are going there to look for her, mind if I join? I also need to know what to get.”

 

The two omegas made their way towards the library and just as Kazuichi had assumed, they found Miss Sonia together with Kirigiri.

As soon as the two females noticed the approaching males, Miss Sonia smiled in greeting, “Souda, Hinata, it's nice seeing you here.” After Sonia finished talking, Kirigiri also gave a small greeting towards the two males.

“Hi.” Kazuichi greeted them back, “Sorry for interrupting you two, but Hinata and I wanted to ask ya a question, Miss Sonia.”

“Of course. I'm glad to be of assistants.” the princess gave a sweet smile.

It was then Hinata, who asked the question he priorly had asked Kazuichi, “What is common for male omegas like Kazuichi and I to wear in your country at balls?”

The question seemed to surprise Miss Sonia, which sometimes happened as the princess wasn't that used to having people be unaccustomed to her countries traditions and rules. For a short moment she seemed to be deep in thought about the answer, before she gave another smile, “While it is more common for male omega to wear dresses at royal balls in Novoselic, it is no requirement. It happens quite often that male omega attend in suits and female alpha in dresses, so you can wear whatever you like.” she then turned towards Kirigiri, “The same to you. If you want you can wear either a nice suit or a dress; whatever you choose, I'm sure that it will suit you perfectly.”

“I will see what I will wear. However thank you very much for the compliment.” Kirigiri gave the slightest smile. “But I have to excuse myself now, so I wish you all a goodnight.” When all of the present students also wished the detective a goodnight she left, leaving the three classmates on their own.

Kazuichi watched the alpha leave, before turning back towards Miss Sonia. “Say, what did you mean with that she can also wear what she wanted on the ball? Is she also coming?”

“Yes of course.” Miss Sonia replied with utter delight, “I have asked all students of our class and of class 78 and everyone agreed. Isn't that truly wonderful? It will be so much fun at this year's winter ball.”

Kazuichi hadn't even known about this until now. He knew that all of his classmates were invited, as he was present when she asked them, however he wasn't aware that she also invited their underclassmen. Not that he minded it, since at least most of them were nice and he would be able to talk to more people that he knew while being in Novoselic.

“I actually know about a nice place that sells fitting clothes. If you wish, I can show you tomorrow after school and we can then go shopping together.” Miss Sonia then offered with enthusiasm. Her eyes nearly sparkled at the idea of going shopping with her friends, which confused Kazuichi slightly. It wasn't exactly like he and Hinata were that interested in fashion and going out to shop, despite them being omegas.

Though especially due to this, it would be a good idea to go with her since Kazuichi had no idea what one would even wear and it seemed like Miss Sonia knew a lot about fashion, which could be a great help to him. “That would be a great help, thank ya Miss Sonia.”

“I will ask Izzy, but I think he wont mind.” Hinata then replied. After they had talked about the last few details, the group made their way back towards their dorm rooms, as night-time began.

 

This time Kazuichi wasn't disturbed any more and was able to relax in bed. At least until he noticed something. All of class 78 were also attending, which meant that Leon was also coming. Kazuichi hadn't talked to him since the incident with his father at the school fair and he still felt like shit about himself for keeping this all a secret from his best friend. And now he wasn't able to avoid Leon any more if they both were going on a vacation together and were both staying in Miss Sonia's castle for the time. Kazuichi felt his stomach twist at the memory and the fact that his childhood friend was now angry at him for his mistake, and it was making his eyes tear up badly.

In the end he wasn't able to relax like he hoped to.

 

***

 

The next morning his mood wasn't exactly the best and he was tired as hell. Hopefully Nidai wouldn't force him to the dance lessons again today after Kazuichi would return from shopping for clothes. As always since his heat started, it felt like class was dragging itself and Kazuichi wasn't able to concentrate one bit, which didn't help to improve his mood. One day the Ultimate Pharmacist needed to find a better formulary for the heat suppressants.

When class ended, Kazuichi, Miss Sonia, Hinata and Kamukura made their way towards the cafeteria to have a quick lunch before leaving towards town to go shopping. While eating, Fujisaki walked up towards the mechanic.

“Hello Souda, I was just about to go to the labs. Do you want to come with me after you have finished eating?” the small programmer asked. The two of them spend a lot of time together in the laboratories, so they often went there together.

“Sorry, I have to decline today. I'm going out with them to get clothes for the ball.” Kazuichi replied and pointed towards the others sitting at the table.

“Oh, that's a bummer. Maybe next time then.” Fujisaki looked a little sad about having to go without his friend, but smiled again after a moment. His expression then changed into one of thought, “Now that you mention it, I also still need to buy something.” While he more or less mumbled this to himself, Miss Sonia was still able to hear Fujisaki say this.

“If you want, you can join us. The more the merrier as they say.” she smiled and clasped her fingers together, like she often did.

Fujisaki lit up like a light at being invited to go out with them, “I would love to, if you really don't mind having me joining you all.” Not that Kazuichi or any of his friends were against having the small male join them, it was impossible to decline any more if Fujisaki gave such a happy smile.

 

In the end they had been one more person going out with them, which actually helped quite a lot in raising Kazuichi's mood again. He was able to spend time with his closest friends and forget everything that was stressing him as for late.

At least until they all actually arrived at the shop and Kazuichi was able to see the prices. It was ridiculous; even the cheapest articles where at least in a three digit price range. The shop employees looked at Kazuichi like they could immediately see that he was poor and never in his life able to afford any of this stuff. He felt so much out of place here, like a kitten lost in the middle of a dogfighting ring.

What the hell did Miss Sonia think about bringing him in such a shop, since she knew about his financial status? The others were also quite shocked at this. The twins were looking with uncertainty at one of the articles and Hinata looked inside of his wallet to count their money, while Fujisaki's eyes began tearing up at not being able to afford anything.

“Ehm, Miss Sonia.” Kazuichi felt very awkward at having to say this, “As nice as it is that you showed us this shop, none of us can actually afford any of this stuff...”

Hearing this made the princess look horrified about herself, “I am deeply sorry. I have forgotten to mention that I was planning on paying for it, since I invited you all.”

All at once the heads of the students turned towards the princess, all of them looking shocked and confused to some degree.

“You can't possibly pay all of this for us. This would be too much to ask for.” Hinata slightly raised his hands at the more than generous offer to decline it in a polite manner.

“Yeah.” Kazuichi had to agree to this, no matter how nice and tempting the offer was, “You are already paying for everything else for us, so ya really don't need to pay this stuff too.”

While all of the male students were still feeling unsure about the generous offer by the princess, Miss Sonia on the other hand only gave a bashful smile. “Well, I am ashamed to say this, but all of the prices for these clothes are something like pocket money for me, so you all don't need to worry. It is a pleasure for me to give gifts to my friends.”

Well, this made sense to Kazuichi, as Miss Sonia was a princess and thus was one of the most wealthy students in their class and maybe even the whole academy. The four male students all shared a look at the offer, not knowing what to say to this. The one that then spoke up was the one who was usually the most reserved; Kamukura.

“If you only pay the part that my brother and I can't afford, then I don't mind. It would just be slightly unfair towards our parents, who gave us the money for this, if you paid everything on your own.”

“Oh my, you are right.” again the princess was shocked about this, “I did not think about this. Please forgive my mistake and I accept your wish to only pay a part of the clothing.” she then smiled again at this solution.

Fujisaki and Kazuichi were both also in agreement with this idea, since they then didn't feel that bad at making Miss Sonia pay and wouldn't look too run down in the middle of a mass of well-dressed people.

“If you are sure, then sweet. Thank ya.” Kazuichi grinned and intertwined his finger behind his head.

Fujisaki hugged the princess out of gratitude, “Thank you very much, Sonia.”

 

Since Kamukura was the only alpha in the round, he and Hinata left the group in the beginning to first find him something to wear, as it wouldn't take very long for him to find something. The other three walked into the section that displayed clothes for omega and beta females, where they all agreed to meet as soon as Kamukura was finished with getting himself clothes.

Fujisaki and Miss Sonia had both been looking at the different dresses that had been displayed, raging from simple and slightly plain, to very elegant with huge petticoats and a lot of lace, and were talking enthusiastically about them. While those two were in a conversation about one ballgown they both liked, Kazuichi was scanning everything with uncertainty. He never had to wear anything really fancy before and his usual style was more practical and slightly more punk rock and not classical, so he didn't even know where to start now with all of these clothes. He didn't even know what kind of clothes he should wear.

Kazuichi had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even register that his friends noticed his small dilemma and began talking about him, instead of the clothes. After a few minutes Miss Sonia and Fujisaki both approached him.

Carefully, Fujisaki tapped the bigger omega on the shoulder to gain his attention. “Souda, could it be that you don't know what to get for yourself?”

“Eh yeah, ya got me there. I'm actually quite clueless right now.” Kazuichi admitted. He really felt stupid to not even know what to wear. It couldn't be that hard to at least start with something, yet he didn't really manage it right now.

“Then we will help you.” Miss Sonia declared and took Souda by the hand, “We will find something that will take a certain someone's breath away.” she then pulled him towards the first of many displays with Fujisaki following them and actually pushing him slightly.

“Wait what?” Kazuichi was baffled at this sudden reaction of his friends, “And who the heck are ya talking about?” The princess had no idea that Kazuichi had a crush on Tanaka, nor that he hoped to ask him to the ball, so he really had no plan of whom she was talking about.

The question was never answered by Miss Sonia, who was too occupied with gathering a wide variety of clothes, together with Fujisaki. Within mere minutes Kazuichi was pushed into one of the changing rooms to take his current clothes off and soon enough Fujisaki joined him with the first set of clothes for him to try on. One of the employees then also came up towards them to help Kazuichi try on the sheer endless mountain of clothes that his friends had picked out for him. Just by looking at some of them, he felt dread overcome him.

This was going to be a long and mentally straining day, he was sure of it.

 

Kazuichi was forced into one outfit after the other, ranging from dresses, to suits and all the way to combinations of them both. After a while he felt like screaming at having to change every few minutes into something new, then having to walk out of the changing room with it to show it to his friends who would comment in some way and maybe take a few photos of him, and then change yet again into something new to repeat the whole process. While he liked quite a few of the different outfits and wouldn't mind wearing them, he now felt more like dressing up doll than anything else. In the time he had been forced into changing every few minutes anew, the twins had returned with a suit for Kamukura and now those two were also sitting on a set of chairs next to the dressing rooms to comment on everything that Kazuichi had to try on.

The last garment he had to try was a light blue ballgown with such a tight corset and wide petticoat that he hardly was able to move freely and he wondered how people could wear such stuff regularly in the past. How glad Kazuichi was that he lived in the modern times, where this kind of clothes weren't the norm any more.

“You look so good in this, Souda.” Miss Sonia commented and took yet another photo of him. “It is a shame that Tanaka wasn't able to join us today. I think that he would agree.”

“While I'm thankful for the compliment, ya said the same thing about half of the clothes that I tried on.” Kazuichi replied and took a seat next to his friends. He had to fumble a bit with the wide skirt, so that he was able to sit comfortably without disturbing the others.

Fujisaki, who was sitting next to Kazuichi, was feeling the material of the skirt with his fingers. “It is a beautiful dress and feels nice to touch. If they have one in my size I might also try it on. Though I prefer dresses with a bit shorter skirts.”

“Be my guest.” Kazuichi frankly didn't care if the others wanted to try on every last article of clothing that this store offered, as long as he himself didn't have to try anything on again.

Now that he had finished with this small torture of playing dress up doll for his friends, Miss Sonia then leaned towards him. “Did you decide on one of these outfits or do you want to try something else on?”

By god no, he didn't want to try anything else on any more. To avoid having to go through more dressing up, he began regarding every article of clothing that he had tried on. He liked quite a few, which even surprised himself since this wasn't something he ever thought of wearing – though he never thought that he would actually attend a royal ball, mind that – and all of them had their advantages and disadvantages. Mainly how well he could move in them. His ability to move freely without any problems was one of his main concerns, since he still wasn't really good with dancing and clothing that would hamper his movements wouldn't be of much help. He of course wanted something that looked good on him and in which he felt good while wearing it, like anyone would want to. There was also the little fact that he wanted to wear something that Tanaka would like to see on him, though he had no idea what that could be as the alpha never mentioned anything about his preferred kind of clothing on other people.

“I think I know what I'll wear.” Kazuichi finally decided and got up from his seat, “I will change back into my own clothes, so ya all can now look for something for yourselves.” The omega walked back into the changing room one last time, while his friends went on their way to find something for themselves to wear at the ball.

 

It didn't take nearly as much time for the remaining three students to pick something out and for them all to get shoes and accessories, like it did for them all to find something for Kazuichi to wear. After hours had passed, they made their way back towards Hope's Peak and due to the upcoming winter it was already dark outside. Kazuichi was really thankful for his friends help and that Miss Sonia did actually pay the amount he was short on, which was quite a lot in his case, however he was so glad that they finally were finished with buying everything. At least he was able to forget all of his worries for an evening like he hoped for and he now had a new outfit he never thought about being able to own. Despite all of the struggles for his nerves, it was a fun evening in the end.

Now he had two of his problems behind him and the next one would clear itself as soon as his heat would stop, meaning he finally would be able to actually talk with Tanaka and ask him to dance with him on the ball – provided that the alpha didn't already have a date, what he didn't hope. The only problem remaining, which was the biggest one of them all, was his breaking friendship with Leon.

 

***

 

Finally it was over. Kazuichi wasn't in heat any more after what felt like forever. Now he was able to do everything he wanted and more importantly with whom he wanted again, without having to worry about his body reacting in any way that he didn't want to. He was free from his natural instincts for a couple of months again, so Kazuichi was able to actually hang out with Tanaka again and finally ask him to be his date on the upcoming ball in Novoselic.

At least if Kazuichi would be able to even say these words without getting tongue-tied. Ever since his heat ended he approached his crush more than once and most of the time they either were interrupted or Kazuichi simply didn't get the words to leave his mouth. Why was this suddenly so complicated to ask a simple question? It wasn't like he asked Tanaka anything weird, it was just a dance to which both of them were going to and needed a partner for. Most of his classmates went with others as friends, as only two of them were actually in a relationship with someone and the same applied to his underclassmen.

However he really needed to finally ask Tanaka before someone else had the chance to do it, since most people already had a date as far as Kazuichi could tell. He was already surprised that Miss Sonia hadn't asked Tanaka yet to be her partner, but he wouldn't complain about this. To make the matter more pressing was the fact that they would travel in only a few days, as soon as the holidays began.

 

Today he planned to ask Tanaka, after the breeder was finished with organising who of the staff members would look after what animal while he was gone, since he was only able to take his hamsters and dog with him.

When class ended, Kazuichi was just about to go to the labs to work while waiting, when Tanaka stopped him before the mechanic was able to leave.

“Tamer of Automations, may I have a word with you before you leave to fulfil your daily duties?” Tanaka looked at Kazuichi.

“Sure, what's wrong?” Kazuichi turned towards his friend, looking up towards him. He wondered what Tanaka wanted so suddenly, considering with how much urgency he had been talking about the need of finding the perfect substitutes while he was gone.

Tanaka looked at the omega with what seemed to be uncertainty and even slight nervousness. “As you might be aware, with the upcoming royal gathering at the She-Cat's realm we all are in need of a partner to accompany us to this festivity. So I was meaning to ask you if you would like to accompany me as my partner for this dance.”

This one question made Kazuichi's brain freeze completely and he wasn't able to process what the other had just asked, so he simply stared at Tanaka with big eyes. He needed to say something before things could become awkward and the other would take his offer back. However his mouth talked before his brain was able to catch up with what was going on in that moment.

“Do ya mean.. as friends?” Kazuichi had asked this question, before he was able to stop himself and now it was too late to take it back.

Tanaka began looking a little bit more nervous than before. “Yes, we would go as allies.”

“Ah, great. Sure, I would like to go with you.” After having asked his last question, Kazuichi's brain only functioned on autopilot at that given moment, since he was too shocked about what he just had said.

“It is an honour to accompany you and I will await that night then.” Tanaka mumbled, “I now have to begin my own duties, so I will see you later, Sharp Toothed One.”

“Yeah, see ya then.” Kazuichi simply nodded and then watched Tanaka leave towards the farms. Now that Kazuichi was alone in the classroom, he also left. However he didn't go into the laboratories like he had initially planned, as he didn't need to wait for later any more, and instead he went into his own dorm room.

 

Walking into his room and closing the door behind himself, Kazuichi stood still for a few minutes before he began screaming loudly to himself.

“As friends? As fucking friends?! What the hell have I been thinking to ask that?! I'm a huge idiot!” He wanted nothing more right now than to travel back in time and slap himself before he was able to ask this stupid question. He was a complete idiot and he felt like hitting his head repeatedly against the nearest wall. Why the hell does he always talk before he thinks? He could've actually have a date with his crush and he had to ruin it out of shock and nervousness at being actually asked by Tanaka himself, a thing he didn't even anticipate to happen at all. Still, this didn't excuse his utter idiocy at asking if the other meant friends and not a date! And now it was too late to change what happened and he had to live with it.

Kazuichi sometimes hated himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter seems to end a little abrupt, since it wasn't planned to turn out like this...  
> However the good news is, I've already started the next chapter and have over 4.000 words written for it


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God that chapter is the longest yet. It was a good thing that I split it up into 2. I actually had to shorten this chapter quite a bit too ^^"
> 
> As you will notice I used the terms „Queen“ and „Mother“ for Nioclás Nevermind who is an omega male and “King” and “Father” for Francisca Nevermind who is an alpha female. I did this because I wanted to show here that I will use those terms not according to gender and instead will use them according what dynamic they have  
> Meaning all omegas and female betas use our “female” terms and all alphas and male betas use our “male” terms (Exceptions are pronounces: “Mister”, “Misses/Miss”, “She/Her”, “He/Him”)

  **Chapter 13**

 

 

Over the last days of school Kazuichi had been in a constant state of having mixed feelings about the ball. While he was absolutely euphoric at being Tanaka's date, he was furious at himself for making it not exactly a date and more like hanging out between friends. It was so bad that he began to hate the term 'friend' like the plague, because every time he heard it he felt mocked about his own idiocy.

 

The morning of the flight had been a quite exciting for all of the students of class 77 and 78. Everyone that Kazuichi happened to pass while getting ready was in a highly good mood.

After breakfast all of the students gathered their stuff and assembled outside of the academy, where two buses where waiting for them to take them all to the airport. Miss Sonia, who was organising everything, sent the two classes into the separate buses and as soon as everyone was seated they made their way towards their destination.

 

To Kazuichi amazement they all were greeted by the higher ranking staff, their pilot and crew, and a bunch of security workers to escort them all to their plane. He briefly wondered if Miss Sonia was always greeted like this when she travelled anywhere. Their luggage was taken by the staff and directly brought to their plane, while Miss Sonia had a brief chat with their pilot.

The students where then brought to their private plane, where a staircase was put up and the first students began boarding. Out of boredom Kazuichi let his eyes wander while waiting that he himself could board. Doing so his eyes met the one's of Leon and the friends looked at each other for a moment. Kazuichi wanted to talk to his childhood friend and sort their argument out, so that they could be friends like before. However he wasn't able to say anything or even move towards his friend and it seemed like Leon was the same, since he turned away and boarded the plane like the rest.

It was depressing and it hurt that Kazuichi wasn't able to do anything to mend their friendship. Defeated he then also boarded, followed by Tanaka and Miss Sonia

 

Entering the plane, Kazuichi couldn't believe his eyes. The interior looked nothing like he was used to with planes. It looked more like someone's expensive and well furnished living room. The seats looked more like armchairs and this plane even had sofas inside of it; none of those tight and uncomfortable seats that Kazuichi's learned to hate when he and Tanaka went on vacation over the summer holidays. There were even tables at some seats so that the passengers could eat comfortably and talk with other people.

“This is your plane? It looks sweet.” Kazuichi asked with awe, his eyes trying to catch everything at the same time. If he found the time, he needed to look around.

“It's my parent's; and thank you very much.” Miss Sonia giggled, “Shall we look for a place to sit?” she then asked her two friends.

Both nodded and just as the three wanted to go further into the plane, one of the staff members stopped Tanaka.

“Excuse me. You have to put your animals into cages. You can't let them run around on the plane.” the flight attendant pointed at Pom-G, who was nested happily in her owner's arms, while some of his hamsters were looking out from Tanaka's clothes. It seemed like the flight attendant was kinda baffled to even see animal on board and Kazuichi could only imagine how he would react if he saw the other hamsters which were currently hidden inside of Tanaka's and Kazuichi's clothes. Before the flight attendant was able to see San-D who was looking out of Kazuichi's breast pocket, he casually turned away.

Tanaka looked at the flight attendant with absolute outrage at the command to lock his beloved animals away for hours on end. “You fiend, I will most certainly not encage my hellish beasts into some jail!”

Before anything could escalate between Tanaka and the flight attendant, Miss Sonia went between them. “It is okay. He is allowed to take those animals with him.”

Even with Miss Sonia giving her verbal permission towards the animals being in the passengers area of the plane, the flight attendant wasn't exactly convinced that this was a good idea. “I'm sorry for saying this, but those animals, especially the hamsters, could run off and endanger our safety.”

“He's the Ultimate Animal Breeder, so there is no way that his animals would run off.” Kazuichi interjected and then took Tanaka by the arm. “Come, let's look for a seat.” he gently pulled Tanaka with him and Miss Sonia followed them, leaving the flight attendant standing. There was no question that the hamsters wouldn't run off without Tanaka's permission. Pom-G was a slightly different matter, however since she was actually on a leash she wouldn't be able to leave, so there should hopefully be no problems with her.

“We can sit here.” Miss Sonia passed her friends and took a seat on what looked like a sofa with hidden seatbelts. Kazuichi and Tanaka both took a seat next to her and Tanaka placed Pom-G on his lap until they were flying.

 

When everyone was seated and all of their luggage loaded into the plane, the pilot showed herself once again and greeted all of the students and gave a short speech, before excusing herself and going back into the cockpit to prepare for take-off. Kazuichi wondered if he could go in there later on to see how everything worked. He was sure that Miss Sonia would allow it, however it was always a question how he was feeling.

The flight attendances began giving the same safety instructions which were also given when Kazuichi was inside of a plane the last time. All of the students did as they were instructed and put on their seatbelts like they were shown.

As soon as Kazuichi had closed the seatbelt he was already starting to feel slightly nauseous just from the thought of what was to come. A few minutes passed and a last announcement came out of the speakers, as the pilot told them that they would begin their flight now and as soon as it finished the plane began moving slowly, before getting faster and finally lifting off.

To put it bluntly, this was hell for Kazuichi.

 

After a few minutes the lights signalling everyone to wear seatbelts turned off, allowing everyone to move around the plane to their hearts content and all of the students and staff did just that.

Tanaka, who was sitting between Kazuichi and Miss Sonia, placed Pom-G on the floor and tied her leash onto the table leg, so that she couldn't move too far away from him. He then turned towards his friend, “Tamer of Automations, how are you feeling?”

Instead of answering, Kazuichi simply let himself fall against Tanaka's body and leaned against him. “Guess...” He was feeling like shit already. The take-off and landing where the worst part of the whole flight and everything in-between was simply unpleasant for him.

“It would be wise if you tried to rest, like you have done the last time we have been inside of a plane to travel.” Tanaka mumbled with slight embarrassment at having Kazuichi lean against him. However he didn't push him off, as he already knew how bad Kazuichi's motion sickness could get.

“That was my plan.” Kazuichi had stayed up most of the night in advance, so that he would be able to sleep without any problems. Closing his eyes, the omega let himself be engulfed in the scent of the alpha next to him and after a short while he began drifting asleep.

 

Kazuichi had no idea how long he had been sleeping, but when he woke up it was already beginning to turn dark outside and some of the other students were sleeping. It was quiet except of a few soft-spoken conversations here and there between the students still awake.

“Tamer of Automations, how are you feeling?” Tanaka looked at him when Kazuichi sat up.

“Still like hell..” Kazuichi answered and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He should really stop sleeping with his contacts still in all the time, because his eyes always stung when he woke up.

“I am sorry to hear that. However it might please you that this plane will land soon, so you only have to hold out a bit more.” Tanaka told him, which was reassuring for Kazuichi. The faster he got off this plane, the better for him. “I was about to wake you in a short while, so that you might try to consume some food. You did not eat anything since this morning.”

Now that Tanaka mentioned it, Kazuichi did feel hungry despite his nauseousness. He might as well try to eat a little bit, considering that they would arrive too late at the castle to eat dinner there today. Nodding at the idea he waved one of the flight attendances over and asked for some food. Luckily Kazuichi was able to keep the food he ate in for the reminder of the flight and when they finally landed in the main airport in Novoselic.

 

When they all left the private plane, Kazuichi's legs felt weak just like the last times he travelled somewhere by plane. Again the group was greeted by the high ranking staff, security and what seemed to be the staff of the castle in which the Neverminds lived.

The students were brought to a set of highly expensive cars and they were then were split up. Kazuichi was supposed to share a car with Tanaka and Miss Sonia upon the princess's request. To let his stomach calm down a little bit, Kazuichi stayed out in the fresh air for a few minutes and intended to stay there until all of their luggage was loaded into the cars by the staff. While waiting Koizumi walked up towards him.

“Souda, can I disturb you for a moment?” she walked up towards him.

At being called by his classmate, Kazuichi turned towards her. “Yeah sure. What's up?”

Koizumi held up her camera. “I wanted to tell you that I took a photo of you and Tanaka when you were asleep. You looked so peaceful that I couldn't help myself, I hope that you don't mind.”

“You did? I don't mind.” at least Kazuichi thought so, however he wasn't entirely sure as he didn't know what exactly she photographed. “Can I see the photo?”

“Of course, no problem.” the Ultimate Photographer answered and pressed a few buttons on her camera until the screen lit up and a photo appeared. It showed a photo of Kazuichi, who was sleeping peacefully and had his head on Tanaka's shoulder, while the many animals that the breeder took with him were napping on them both. However what caught Kazuichi's eyes was that Tanaka had his arm around the sleeping man's waist.

Fiddling shyly with his fingers, Kazuichi looked at Koizumi. “Can I have a copy later?”

“Of course.” Koizumi smiled, “I'm just going to ask Tanaka if he doesn't mind being on this photo.” she added and went towards the car in which said male was already sitting together with Miss Sonia.

After a few moments one of the drivers called out in English. “All of your luggage is packed, so please get into the cars so that we can escort you all to the castle.” The few students that were still outside did as they were told and all entered their assigned cars.

 

After driving even more and bringing Kazuichi to the edge, the cars passed a set of grand gates and Miss Sonia pointed towards the front window.

“That is Novoselic Castle, the home of my family for many generations.”

Both students looked passed their driver and outside of the window. In front of them a huge castle raised itself up and it's lights were illuminating the sky. It looked like a scene straight out of a movie and it only needed some epic music in Kazuichi's opinion.

“You live there?” he pointed towards the gigantic castle. Even if Kazuichi did imagine something like such a huge castle while daydreaming about the princess in the past, now that he saw it in reality it seemed ridiculous.

At her friends baffled reaction, Miss Sonia chuckled, “Yes I do. Everything from the gate that we just passed, to the castle and the yard behind it is my home.”

From the gate they have just passed? Between that and the castle were at least a five to ten minute walk, and that was supposedly only their front yard?

 

Finally arriving, the cars began stopping in front of the castle entrance and what seemed to be butlers and maids began opening the cars for all of the students, while even more staff immediately began unloading the luggage and bringing it into the castle for them. Kazuichi felt like a celebrity with all of the special treatment that they received.

All of the students left their cars and when they did, a couple came out of the front entrance of the castle.

“Sonia my dear. It's wonderful to see you.” a young looking alpha female spoke in English as she walked up towards her and gave her a hug. She looked just like Miss Sonia, only with slightly wild, brown hair unlike the smooth blond that Miss Sonia possessed.

The omega male with the glasses however shared the same kind of hair like Miss Sonia. Those two had to be her parents, the king and queen of Novoselic.

“I'm terribly sorry that we couldn't pick you up personally my dear, however we have so many guests that we have to attend to.” The man added to this, also in their native tongue, and hugged Miss Sonia.

“That is no problem; I understand.” Miss Sonia smiled happily. She then turned towards Tanaka and Kazuichi, who both stood a little bit off to the side at the possibility of standing right next to royalty, and she pointed towards them. “Those two are Kazuichi Souda and Gundham Tanaka, my two best friends of whom I told you about.”

The couple looked at the two males and smiled in a friendly manner. The alpha female was then the first to talk. “It is a pleasure meeting you two. I'm Francisca Nevermind, Sonia's father and this is Nioclás, my mate.”

“It's nice to finally have faces to the names.” Mr. Nevermind added to this, “Sonia often talked about you two and all of your other classmates.”

Tanaka slightly bowed down, “It is also a pleasure meeting the creators of the Princess of Darkness.”

The royal couple looked ever so slightly confused at what Tanaka had said to them, so Kazuichi translated Tanaka's weird speech pattern into something normal people would understand. “He's saying that he's also pleased of meeting you too, your royal highnesses.”

Mrs. Nevermind gave a short chuckle at this, “Sonia did tell us about his fascinating way of speaking. But it is really fitting for someone with such powers of which Sonia told us about.”

“Anyway, you all must be tired.” Mr. Nevermind then said, “We all should go in so that you can rest for the night.”

 

All of them agreed to that and entered the castle. Miss Sonia's parents walked towards the double doors and greeted every student that passed them, like it was custom for them. The students all gathered in the huge entrance hall to get their rooms assigned to them and Kazuichi was in awe at the sheer luxury which was displayed. He felt completely out of place.

Miss Sonia stayed by her parents and talked to them, when one of the butlers walked up towards them and said something. When he finished all of them looked a little shocked about whatever the butler had said and all of them discussed something. After they assumedly finished their conversation, Miss Sonia walked towards her schoolmates.

She looked bothered. “Ehm, everyone. I was just informed about a little problem considering your rooms.” All of the students turned towards her at once and began talking with each other, wondering what was wrong. “My head-butler informed me that we have more guests than I knew about and now we are four rooms short. Would it be okay with some of you to maybe share rooms?”

At this news the students began talking with each other again about the prospect of sharing with someone and who could share with whom.

Hinata was the first to volunteer, “Izzy and I will share.” Kamukura nodded at this and so the first pair to share was decided. However it was slightly surprising that Hinata didn't share with Komaeda.

“Mahiru and I can also share.” Saionji said happily and leaned against the red head, who agreed.

“That is no problem for me. It's like a sleepover.”

Now Asahina raised her hand, “Sakura and I decided to also share a room, so we only need two more.”

The students began discussing who the last two should be, when Leon pointed towards Ishimaru and Owada, “Can't you two share or some shit?”

“What? No we can't!” Ishimaru immediately declined, “It isn't appropriate for an unmated omega and alpha to share a room. The same applies to you two!” he pointed towards Asahina and Ogami, who both were also an alpha and omega.

“What do you care? Sakura and I often sleep over in each other's rooms, so what's the big deal?” Asahina mumbled annoyed at the accusation of the prefect.

Ishimaru was just about to reply, when Miss Sonia interjected, “Please do not fight. I am thankful that Asahina and Ogami are willing to share, even if I have promised you all to have private rooms. And it's fine if Ishimaru doesn't wish to share with Owada; we will not pressure anyone into doing something they aren't felling comfortable with.” She then regarded her schoolmates and her eyes stopped at Kazuichi and Tanaka, who were standing next to each other. “Tanaka, Souda, would you two be willing to share a room?”

Both students immediately turned red at the request of their friend and began stammering something not entirely resembling an answer.

“Oh come on, just do it so that we can sleep.” Kuzuryu ordered tiredly, “We all know that you two already went on vacation together, so you can share easily without trying to kill each other.”

While Kazuichi didn't like how his friend said this, he still did have a point. He and Tanaka did went on a vacation together and lived in the same house for weeks, and they slept in the same bed on different occasions without anything happening. So it should be alright if they shared a room and they all could rest, a thing that Kazuichi really needed after the long travel. “Do ya mind sharing?”

“I do not believe that this should be a problem, if it would solve the predicament in which our hosts are at the moment. Especially considering that they are covering all of our expenses for this trip.” Tanaka answered and thus agreed to be part of the last couple that would be sharing a room.

“Thank you all for this.” Miss Sonia clasped her hands together, “I'm sorry for this inconvenience for you all.”

Now that this was sorted out the staff was finally able to bring all of the students to their assigned rooms.

 

Kazuichi and Tanaka were each given a key to their room and when they entered it, Kazuichi feared that his eyes might fall out with how much he widened them at how luxurious their room was. Huge paintings were hanging on the walls, all of the furniture had highly detailed engravings on them, they had their own bathroom, huge windows with a view over the gardens and a huge queen sized bed. It was then that Kazuichi noticed.

There was only one bed inside of the room. So this meant that he and Tanaka did not only need to share the room, they also needed to share their bed. This thought didn't even cross Kazuichi's mind and judging by Tanaka's blushing face, he also didn't realise it.

“Well...” Kazuichi scratched the back of his head, “I think it's too late now to change that we are sharing.”

“It would reckon the same.” Tanaka agreed with Kazuichi, “The servants of this realm also have brought our luggage inside of this room.”

Even if both of them have agreed to sharing, it was still an embarrassing atmosphere in the air. Unlike the other times they shared a bed, it never was longer than one night. Now they had to share for days.

 

It was a good thing that Kazuichi was too exhausted to care about this fact. It was mainly the slight embarrassment that was bugging him and nothing more, so it was easy to ignore in that given moment.

“I'll use the bathroom, so see ya in a moment.” Kazuichi announced and went into the adjoining bathroom. He had already found that everything inside of Hope's Peak had been over the top with luxury, however it was nothing against this guest room inside of the castle. It was truly fitting to host royalty.

After using the toilet and washing his hands in the sink, Kazuichi's eyes went towards the big mirror in front of him and he saw his own two eyes looking back at him. His own eyes wearing coloured contacts that he couldn't keep on wearing for days without a break.

Now he had a problem. He had to take them out at some point and this meant that Tanaka would be able to see his natural eye colour and his glasses. What was he supposed to do now? No one had seen him without his contact lenses for years and Kazuichi wanted to keep it that way.

In the end he didn't have much of a choice. If he tried to keep his contacts in for so long, he could harm himself so this was out of question. Now that he was seriously thinking about it, he couldn't believe that Tanaka would think any less of him for actually looking so boring and like someone else. Tanaka wasn't that kind of person to ever think ill of someone due to their looks. So maybe he could let his best friend see him the way he truly looked like and not the way he presented himself to the world. However the tightening of his chest didn't stop at that thought.

 

Nodding to reassure himself that Tanaka wouldn't mock him at seeing the eyes Kazuichi's hated so much and hid from the world, he took his contacts out, turning his world blurry. Holding them carefully in one hand, Kazuichi unlocked the door, before slowly opening it and leaving the bathroom. He could recognise Tanaka sitting on the floor with his pets and had his back turned towards Kazuichi. As fast as he could walk without seeing much, Kazuichi went towards his suitcase and began looking for his contact case and his glasses. After a bit of feeling around, he was able to find the bag containing them. He carefully placed his contacts in their case, before putting them back into the bag. After that he took the case containing his glasses and put them on, clearing his vision again.

Carefully he looked back to where Tanaka was sitting and he could see that Tanaka had already changed his clothes while Kazuichi had been in the bathroom. Changing would be a good idea so that the exhausted male could sleep without moving. Looking through his suitcase, he searched for his sleepwear. It was a good thing that he actually decided to pack some and not sleep in a shirt and his underwear like he normally would. It would've made the whole sharing a bed a bit more awkward.

Getting up from the floor, Kazuichi changed his clothes. He could put his things into the wardrobe on the next day, since it was late and he wanted to rest. Tanaka also hadn't bothered yet to really unpack anything expect the stuff he took with him for his pets.

 

Kazuichi just pulled his shirt over his head, when Tanaka got up from the floor to got to bed. While doing so he caught a glimpse of Kazuichi.

“Tamer of Automations, I did not know that you are in need of glasses.” Tanaka commented with mild surprise at seeing the glasses, while he took a seat on the bed.

“Well, I normally wear contacts.” Kazuichi commented and was starting to feel even more unwell than to begin with. He could hardly look at Tanaka and was scared of a bad reaction from him. Avoiding any kind of eye contact Kazuichi walked towards the other side of the bed. Yet he could feel Tanaka watching him. When he took a seat on the bed, he still was looking away and he was aware of Tanaka's eyes on him.

It was silent and the air felt tight between them.

The bed shifted slightly as Tanaka turned his body more towards Kazuichi. “Souda, if you are feeling unwell with sharing this realm with me, then I can ask one of the other mortals if I could stay in their room. I do not wish to make you feel pressured into doing something that you are not feeling comfortable with.”

“What?” Kazuichi turned towards Tanaka without thinking, “I was the first to agree with sharing, so why would I suddenly have something against it?”

Tanaka didn't answer the question and was looking at Kazuichi again with mild surprisement. “You have brown eyes.” he stated, making Kazuichi flinch and turn his head away.

“And what if I do? Ya have a problem with it?” Kazuichi barked back. He didn't intend to sound so hostile, but he couldn't stop himself at that moment.

“Of course I do not have a problem with you having brown eyes.” Tanaka answered calmly, despite the way Kazuichi had snapped at him. “Though I would like to ask you why you are suddenly behaving in such a peculiar way?”

Kazuichi gave a deep sigh and tried to calm down again, but he was still clenching his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white. He was completely on edge, more than he even thought would be possible. Maybe it was because he was already feeling like shit from the flight? Or maybe because it was Tanaka who was seeing him like this and he was scared that Tanaka would treat him differently, just like all the others who only excepted him after he changed everything about himself. “I'm sorry for snapping at ya.”

“That is no problem. Even the most composed mortal can loose their temper from time to time.” Tanaka reassured him, “But would you please tell me what is plaguing your mind? You have seemed fine just a mere minutes ago.”

“It's nothing, so don't worry.” Kazuichi lied. He didn't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever. It was just a stupid colour and nothing to talk about.

Tanaka raised a non-existing eyebrow at this. He saw right through the other's lie, which wasn't hard considering how obvious it had been. There was no way that Kazuichi was feeling fine while sitting so tensely that his muscles began hurting and his throat sounded raw with suppressed emotions. “Was it not you, who has told me to open up to my allies if I am feeling bothered by the curses of the world? So please tell me what is wrong Souda, so that I can help you overcome your pain.” Tanaka spoke with such a soft voice, that it nearly pained Kazuichi to keep quiet about what was going on in his mind for years and re-emerged ever so often to haunt him.

“I hate looking like this, okay? I look like a loser and I feel like one whenever I see myself like the way I actually look!” it broke out of him. “Just because of my stupid brown eyes and black hair everyone immediately knew how much of a loser and weakling I am, so I changed into someone who looked cool and self-confident and not some stupid nerd with glasses, who looked just like his father who fucking abused him his whole life!" His body was shacking and Kazuichi tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He never had told anyone his thoughts and whenever he was asked why he changed, he simply said that he liked it more this way. He never told anyone the truth that he felt like he needed to do it, so that other's would except him and so that he didn't have to see his father whenever he saw his own reflection.

Tanaka was regarding Kazuichi and the smaller male felt vulnerable after his short outburst. He had no idea what Tanaka was thinking about him right now. The alpha's face gave no hint if he lost his respect for Kazuichi after this or not and Kazuichi's face fell.

Ever so gently Tanaka's hand lifted Kazuichi's head again and made him look at him.

“There is nothing shameful about how you look. It does not matter if other mortals have teased you for something so foolish and you do not need to feel any kind of embarrassment. It were those mortals who were wrong and not you. They are weak and tried to push you below them to feel something like false superiority over someone who actually has more worth than they have.” Tanaka told him with so much self-confidence, that Kazuichi felt like he could believe him about it without knowing why or even questioning it.

Tanaka then continued talking with the same soft and confident voice that sounded like it could never lie to him. “And the same applies to your natural colours. The way that you look does not depict who you are; it is your actions that do. Whenever you are looking at your natural self, you are not looking at the demon who has sired you but at yourself; Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic and my closest ally.”

 

The tears that had filled Kazuichi's eyes began falling. “Sorry about that.” he mumbled and quickly wiped them away.

“There is no need to apologise.” Tanaka gave him a tissue. “It seemed like your insecurity about this topic has been plaguing your mind for many years, if I'm correct?”

Since Tanaka was right, Kazuichi nodded. “Yeah... I always was a punching bag for everyone because of this and I always was too weak and scared to do anything against it. Years ago I saw how popular Leon was and I thought that I wanted to be like him; cool and self-confident. And so one day over the summer holidays I took all the money I've saved from working in the bike shop and got hair dye and the contacts to completely change who I was. And as soon as I returned to school, all of my classmates began treating me differently and I felt like I was able to slightly distance myself a little bit from my father, since I didn't look like a younger version of him any more.”

While Kazuichi had been talking, Tanaka was silent and listened to the other. It felt good taking about his problems with someone who was willing to listen to him and wasn't judging him for anything. Never in his life did Kazuichi feel like he could tell anyone about this stuff, fearing the possible reactions from his friends and having his trust broken by them, so he kept quiet.

“It must have been hard on you to always having to stand alone on the battlefield, however it does prove just how strong you truly are.” Tanaka smiled proudly. “You were able to fight through all of these burdens and never fell into despair. You are not weak Kazuichi Souda. You are one of the strongest mortals that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and your powers might even rival mine.” Hearing this made Kazuichi smile, however when Tanaka continued talking, he instead began blushing. “And while my opinion might not count as much in that matter, I must confess that I do like the colour that your eyes possess just as much as the colour that you have chosen to carry. So there is no need to hide them in cases where you do not wish to.”

“Thank ya Tanaka.” Kazuichi mumbled and looked up towards Tanaka's heavily flustered face. Just like Kazuichi, Tanaka wasn't wearing his red contact lens at this moment and was currently looking at him with his natural grey eyes.

“I-It is my pleasure.” Tanaka cleared his throat, “But now we both should rest for the night, so that we will be in possession of our full powers on the following day.”

“Good idea.”

 

After quickly checking on the sleeping animals and turning off the lights, Tanaka joined Kazuichi in their bed and both students gently fell asleep after this long and tiring day. Kazuichi dreamt about his younger self that night, like he very often did, and for the first time in years he didn't mind seeing his child self in his dreams.

 

***

 

Kazuichi didn't want to wake up. Never in his life had he been sleeping inside of such a cosy bed and he was having such a nice dream, so that the morning sun that was illuminating the bedroom was more bugging than anything else. He was feeling so comfortable and warm that he never wanted to let this moment end.

If only the sunlight wasn't shining into his eyes, so in an attempt to shield his eyes from the light, Kazuichi hid his face into his pillow.

Only that this wasn't a pillow.

 

Confused Kazuichi raised his head and opened his tired eyes only to see that the pillow he had been sleeping on was actually Tanaka's chest, who turned his flustered face towards Kazuichi as soon as he registered the movement of the smaller male.

“Good morning, P-Pink Haired One.” Tanaka said with a quiet voice, “Did you sleep well?”

Quickly Kazuichi got off the other. “Yeah I did.” he answered hastily. “And sorry for sleeping on ya... again. I tend to seek warmth, being omega and all. Were ya awake for long?”

“Do not worry, I did not awake from my rest too long before you.” Tanaka answered and also sat up, while Kazuichi took his glasses from the nightstand. It was slightly weird letting someone see him with his glasses after so many years, however after yesterday night he didn't mind it. Now that Kazuichi was able to see again, he looked at Tanaka and had to smirk ever so slightly. The other's hair was falling loosely into his face and was sticking out in weird angles since he didn't take a shower the night before to wash the hairspray out. It looked cute.

“If I sleep on ya again, you can push me off.” Kazuichi said. He knew how much of a cuddler he is was and that most people didn't exactly like it.

“I did not mind this, as I am used to having other beings resting on my mortal form. However those are usually the hellish beasts and not other mortals.” Tanaka got even more bashful while talking. “And I did not wish to wake you up from your slumber, after you have been feeling so unwell after the last day's travel.”

“Thank ya for that.” Kazuichi grinned, “If ya want, you can use the shower first and maybe wash the ton of hairspray out.” To make a point, he gently took some strands of the multicoloured hair and let them glide between his fingers.

Looking upwards to his hair that was played with by the other, Tanaka agreed. “Thank you for that offer, Pink Haired One.” At this Kazuichi took his hand back and Tanaka got up from the bed, before leaving towards the bathroom.

 

Now that Kazuichi was alone in the main room, not counting the breeder's pets, he let himself fall back onto the huge bed. Since he didn't have anything to do right now, he thought that he might as well try to doze until Tanaka returned and the bathroom would be free again.

Out of habit the omega cuddled into the nearest pillow. However as soon as he did that the thought of sleeping a bit more was quickly forgotten.

This pillow carried traces of the alpha's entrancing scent, since he slept on it the last night and Kazuichi pressed his face into the fabric. It smelled so good, that the omega couldn't help himself from tightly hugging the pillow. If he could, he would take this pillow back home and use it for the next time he would built himself a nest. But there was no way that he could do that, since it wasn't his.

At least for now he could keep the pillow close and daydream a little bit.

 

He had no idea how much time he was lying there and had his face buried in the pillow. The only thing Kazuichi was able to tell is that enough time had passed for Tanaka to finish using the shower, as the door to the bathroom opened and the alpha stepped out.

“You may use the bathroom now, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka said to the other and walked towards his suitcase that was still lying on the floor.

“Thanks.” Kazuichi reluctantly let go of the pillow and got off the bed. However before he even managed to walk one step towards the bathroom, he froze on the spot as soon as he saw Tanaka, who was still wet from the shower and had his hair messily pushed back. However what really caught Kazuichi's attention was that Tanaka was only wearing a towel around his slim hips and nothing more.

Swallowing hard, as his throat was suddenly dry, Kazuichi let his eyes roam over Tanaka's muscular back and well-trained arms, while said man was unaware about the other's reaction and calmly picked out clothes to wear for the day.

Seeing his crush in this state of undress made Kazuichi's thoughts take a drastic turn and he wished that he could simply rip off that towel. Quickly shacking his head, before his thoughts could turn any more dirty and he got any stupid ideas, he fled into the bathroom in the hope that he could get that image out of his memory. Though he didn't believe that this would ever happen. It was a good thing he had planned to take a shower anyway. It would only be slightly colder than intended.

 

To his relieve, Tanaka was fully dressed as soon as Kazuichi had finished showering and had gotten himself dressed. However that image was still burned into Kazuichi's head, so he had problems looking into Tanaka's face without getting flustered. Luckily both were occupied with unpacking their stuff, after they didn't manage it last night.

“When did Miss Sonia say that breakfast would be served?” Kazuichi asked when he put the last piece of his clothing into the closet. Since he didn't eat that much the day before, he was now feeling more hungry than normal.

“The She-Cat had said that the first meal of the day would be served at ten, so that all mortals are able to get enough rest.” Tanaka answered and both looked at the time. It was still about an hour left until they could eat, so now they had to wait. “As we still have some time left, would you like to accompany me while I take the hellhound on her round to relieve herself?” he then asked and held Pom-G's leash up.

It wasn't like they had anything else to do, so Kazuichi nodded at the idea. “Sure.”

 

Tanaka put the leash onto Pom-G and gave his hamsters a signal at which they all climbed onto his body. Though a few of them decided to instead climb onto Kazuichi. Both humans were so used to having some of the breeder's prised hamsters sit inside of Kazuichi's clothes that none of them even batted an eye at this.

Leaving the room the pair made their way out of the castle. At least they tried to, however due to the sheer size it proved quite difficult to find the exit even if they had walked the way the night before. Since both had been tired, they had a hard time recalling the way.

“How can one building have so many halls?” Kazuichi asked slightly frustrated after they again walked the wrong way. “This castle is just as bad as Hope's Peak. I bet that both architects would be great friends.”

Tanaka was also beginning to get slightly frustrated with all the different hallways, rooms and staircases. “I have to agree with you on this. While I do enjoy the sight of such buildings, their intentional confusing floor plan is just as effective as it is frustrating.”

As the two friends were about to turn at another hallway, they spotted Fujisaki and Celeste who were talking. Hopefully the two of them still knew the way so that Kazuichi and Tanaka could actually leave the building before Pom-G managed to have an accident on the prohibitively expensive carpet.

“Morning ya two.”

Both of their classmates stopped their conversation and turned towards the approaching males. A happy smile graced Fujisaki's face when he spotted his friends and the dog, “Good morning.”

“I also wish you a good morning.” Celeste added and smiled, while Fujisaki happily petted Pom-G, who in return wagged her fluffy tail and licked Fujisaki's hand.

“Hey, do ya happen to know how we can get to the front door? We're kinda lost and she here needs to go out.” Kazuichi asked his schoolmates and pointed at the dog, who was currently on her back to get her belly rubbed by Fujisaki.

At this the student got up from the floor again and pointed down the hallway. “Of course. You just have to follow this hall and take the staircase.” He then looked away shyly, “I've also gotten lost in here this morning, but I was lucky that I happened to run into Celeste.”

Tanaka looked down the hallway they had to follow, “You have our thanks for pointing us the correct way.”

“You're welcome.” Fujisaki smiled happily, however just as the friends were about to leave, Celeste stopped them.

“Before you go, could you help us with a small disagreement that Fujisaki and I are having? It will only take a moment.”

If it's only a short moment there was no harm, so Kazuichi shrugged. “Sure. What's wrong?”

Fujisaki flustered at this, while Celeste began explaining the disagreement that they were apparently having. “It is nothing major. It is just that I have told Fujisaki that he would look good in dresses just like mine, however he seems to disagree because he is too shy. So I just wanted to know if you two think if he should try it out.”

“Geez, I have no idea.” Kazuichi admitted and scratched the back of his head, “I have no clue about fashion, but if he wants to I guess he can.”

“But wouldn't people stare and laugh at me if I did?” Fujisaki immediately interjected, his eyes slightly teary from embarrassment. People did already tent to stare whenever the cute omega passed them, but not to laugh at him. Quite the opposite, however Kazuichi didn't say it as it would unsettle the anxious omega even more.

“You should not care about the thoughts and reactions of some foolish fiends.” Tanaka reassured the teary omega, “If you consider a certain type of garment fitting to wear, than you should do it and not worry about others as they do not matter.”

“He knows what he's talking about.” Kazuichi pointed at Tanaka, “I mean just look at how goofy he dresses and he doesn't care.” he mocked him in a friendly manner.

“Just I have said, there is no need to feel shame.” Celeste smiled.

This made Fujisaki think about the idea of trying out a lolita style like Celeste always wore. “If you all think that, I could try it out.” He then smiled happy, “Thank you for your help. We won't hold you two up any more.”

 

Each of the two groups wished their goodbyes as they walked into different directions. Kazuichi was able to hear how his underclassmen began talking about different dresses that Fujisaki could try out and while this topic had ended for Kazuichi himself, it seemed like Tanaka was still thinking about it.

“May I ask you a question now that we have this topic?”

“Sure, ask away.” Kazuichi nodded and followed the way that was pointed to them. Fujisaki had been right, there was a staircases that brought them to the correct hallway in the first-floor.

“If you do not mind me asking; how does it come that you are so reluctant against wearing garments such as dresses?” Tanaka asked, making Kazuichi look at him with surprise since he didn't expect such a question. Tanaka then continued talking, “You are free to choose of course, however I can not help wondering as they are designed to be worn by the ones who have the ability to give the gift of life after all.”  
While this question seemed weird for Kazuichi to hear considering who had asked, he could understand why the other was curious. Unlike the other omegas, he never wore skirts and dresses and it was so known that Hanamura went out of his way to make Kazuichi wear his school uniform in the past.

“Well, they're simply unpractical for me, since I always work on my machines. I never have the chance to wear them, so I just don't bother in the first place and it's not like I'm missing out on anything.” Kazuichi shrugged his shoulders, as there was no big reason behind his choice of clothing. “I mean just imagine what would happen if I tried to work in a skirt. I would feel like I'm from one of Yamada's strange animes, where you can see a close-up of someone's underwear every few minutes.”

The last sentence was more of a reflex and not meant to be taken literally, however Kazuichi hadn't thought about the fact that Tanaka wasn't exactly one to know many typical sayings. So this led to Tanaka nearly stumbling over his own feet and his face turning a deep red colour that he tried to hide behind his scarf. “I... ehm... I think I can see the p-predicament that this kind of... garment might bring you.” he stuttered.

Kazuichi turned just as red as the alpha next to him. “You shouldn't actually imagine that!” he shrieked and pushed Tanaka out of the door. “And now move so that Pom-G can actually do her business and we can go eat!” He really needed to watch out what he said around the other before even more stupid stuff came out of his mouth and led to such situations. It was bad enough that Kazuichi was still thinking about Tanaka only dressed in a towel; there was no need for said alpha to think of Kazuichi wearing such short skirts that they displayed his underwear to him. Especially if they were still sharing a bed for a couple of days.

 

The following days inside of the castle were surprisingly relaxing for Kazuichi, and there were no more awkward instances happening between him and Tanaka. If they didn't count that they woke up every morning cuddling with each other. Over the days Kazuichi had less and less problems with having Tanaka see him with his glasses. It was also remarkably easy to talk with Miss Sonia's parents, despite them being royalty and thus being on a complete different level as a poor mechanic. The two of them were very friendly and took time to talk with all of their guests. As it turned out both of them could also talk a bit Japanese, just like their daughter, so they could talk with the students that didn't speak English. The only time when things got a little more awkward was when any of the students happened to walk into one of the other guests, who were all royals and thus slightly intimidating for the foreign students no matter how often Miss Sonia tried to reassure them. It was frankly very unusual for the students, of whom most of them were of a lower social status, to eat at the same table with royalty from many different countries.

With every passing day Christmas eve and thus the annual winter ball was approaching more and the whole castle was prepared for the night. The staff finished the last preparations one night before the ball and from what Kazuichi was able to see while passing the open doors to the ballroom, it looked grand.

 

The night before the ball, Kazuichi walked into his and Tanaka's bedroom to rest for the night. Everyone inside of the castle had been running around like crazy in excitement for the following night and it was hard to relax that way.

“Did ya know that Hinata hasn't been sleeping inside of his and his brother's room for longer than one night?” Kazuichi said to Tanaka, who was currently occupied with feeding his pets. “I just went to their room and Kamukura told me that he was sleeping in Komaeda's room the whole time, so why did the twins even bother saying that he would share?” After finishing his dinner earlier that day, Miss Sonia and Fujisaki had walked up towards Kazuichi to tell him that they had planned to help him get ready the next day and that he had to come to Miss Sonia's room at noon. They didn't even ask. Since he was feeling a slight dread at the prospect, after the shopping trip he was put through, he thought that he could take Hinata with him to at least have someone to hide behind if things got out of hand again. Luckily the omega agreed, though there might have been some pleading been involved.

“Maybe they were trying to be considerate of their hosts, as they are not officially mated, but have missed the company of the one that shared their path in the end and have given in?” Tanaka suggested and got up from his spot on the floor.

Kazuichi took a seat on their bed, “Weird way of saying that Komaeda just couldn't keep it in his pants.” Ever since Kazuichi had found out by chance that the couple had sex with each other, he noticed just how touchy Komaeda was towards Hinata, a thing that Kazuichi never wanted to notice in the first place.

For a short moment it was silent between the two friends and Tanaka looked at Kazuichi with confusion. “Keep what...? I do not understand what you are trying to say, Tamer of Automations.”

The air of naivety that was suddenly around Tanaka nearly made Kazuichi laugh, but he was able to stop himself in the last moment. Though he couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice. “Nothing, just forget it.” There was no need to explain this sentence to the other, since it would only embarrass the shy alpha.

“If you say so.” Tanaka said and turned towards his hamsters to take care of them.

 

Now Kazuichi was beginning to get bored. There wasn't anything really to do and nowhere to go due to the time, and he wasn't tired enough to sleep.

Since Kazuichi was one to quickly get uneasy whenever he had nothing to do, he began drumming with his fingers on his lap while looking around the room. Turning his eyes to the side of the bed he saw the familiar purple scarf that Tanaka wore every day without fail; even in summer. The only time he didn't have the scarf wrapped around his neck was in cases like these where he was already dressed to sleep or had just showered.

His interest gained, Kazuichi took the fabric into his hands and inspected it. It seemed to be quite old, however it was very well-kept by Tanaka. The fabric was soft on Kazuichi's skin and as far as he was able to tell it was of high quality.

“Are you interested in this holy artefact?” the bed shifted slightly as Tanaka took a seat next to Kazuichi.

“Yeah.” Kazuichi answered and began wrapping the scarf around his own neck. “How do I look? I bet that I look more intimidating than you dork do.” Pulling the scarf over his mouth like Tanaka did so often, Kazuichi gave the other a dark look, “Fear me foolish Overlord, for now I posses the dark powers!” Though he wasn't able to keep a straight face for too long and broke out in a grin.

Seeing the omega with the long scarf made Tanaka blush slightly and he tried to hide his smile behind his hand, as he now didn't have his scarf to hide behind as usual. “I am sorry to say that, however I do not believe that intimidating would be a fitting term at this moment.”

“Oh, ya just have no idea Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi laughed and took his cap off to put it onto Tanaka's head instead. “I'll keep the scarf until you admit that I look more intimidating than you do.” That he liked that the whole scarf smelled so much like Tanaka, he kept for himself.

Tanaka also had to laugh at this and straightened the cap that was currently on his head, “That would take some time I am afraid, as you are still not intimidating.”

“If I'm not intimidating, what I totally am, what am I instead?” Kazuichi chuckled and played with the end of the scarf.

Again Tanaka blushed ever so slightly at the question, “To say it in your words. 'Nothing, just forget it.'”

“Now you're just being mean.” Kazuichi laughed and punched Tanaka teasingly on the arm. “Anyway where did you even get this thing? I never saw something quite like it.” he asked and eyed the symbol that was embroidered into one end.

“That is not surprising as this artefact is one of a kind.” Tanaka began explaining, “It was crafted by the Angel, shortly before her passing.”

That this scarf, which Tanaka seemed to treasure so much that he never went anywhere without it, was made by his late mother wasn't surprising to hear. In the rare instances that Tanaka mentioned her, he always spoke highly of her and even called her an angel.

“Your mum seemed to have been talented.” Kazuichi complimented and then turned towards Tanaka. “But you never really told me much about her. How was she?” He was genuinely interested who the other's mother was and how Tanaka's and her relationship had been for him to adore her so much.

At having the chance to speak about his mother, Tanaka's eyes began shining with excitement and happiness. “The Angel was the most holy being in this otherwise cursed world. She had been compassionate and caring towards other living beings, no matter what burdens the world had put in her way. And she had also been very skilled in many crafts, as you can see on this artefact that you are currently wearing. There was actually only one skill that she didn't posses.” The last sentences was more mumbled than properly said, but Kazuichi was still able to catch it.

“And what skill is that?”

“As much as I feel love for the Angel, I have to admit that she did not posses one of the skills that one would expect of a mother. She had not been able to prepare meals.” Tanaka admitted and his face scrunched up at the thought of his mother's supposedly bad cooking. “She has always tried her best, yet she regrettably did never succeed and it did make her sad. To make her feel better, I still kept on eating all of the meals that she had offered to me even if it cursed me with this poisonous body as a result of it.”

So this was were Tanaka's believe that he was poisonous came from. The food must have been really bad if he actually began to claim this. “It's sweet of you to still eat it, even if ya didn't like it. And it explains why ya were so weirdly reluctant when I cooked us food for the first time while we were visiting Grizner. I thought that ya believed that I had to be a bad cook by default or something.”

“I am sorry for having made you doubt yourself at that time. I have always been careful whenever other mortals prepared food for me. If it is reassuring for you, I did find that you are skilled with preparing meals.” Tanaka looked apologetic about something that had happened half a year ago and hadn't exactly bothered Kazuichi that much to begin with, so he waved him off.

“It's okay, don't worry. Anyway, do continue.”

 

A handsome smile formed on Tanaka's face again, as he continued talking about his mother and the things that the two of them used to do together. The only other times that Tanaka talked this much in one go was when he talked about his animals, which showed just how much he had loved his mother. While listening to the other and sometimes commenting, Kazuichi began leaning against Tanaka's shoulder and wondered if his own mother would have been like Tanaka's. Though since he didn't even know them, he ended that train of thoughts and kept his concentration on Tanaka.

“Your mother really seems to have been an angel. No wonder that ya call her that.” Kazuichi commented after Tanaka had told him about another memory he had of his mother.

“That she was.” Tanaka agreed, but then the smile he had been wearing the whole time while talking began fading, “She did not deserve the Demon who has brought her so much sadness.” Within one moment, Tanaka's body tensed up and his scent turned into something cold and hateful. It was just like the other time when he had mentioned his father. It was evident that something awful had happened between Tanaka and his father, and Kazuichi had a bad suspicion of what that could be.

However Kazuichi didn't change the topic again, since Tanaka didn't seem to want to end it like last time, but he himself didn't managed to bring himself to talk further. So Kazuichi carefully asked, trying to make the other talk like he seemed to desperately want to. “What happened?”

For a few more moments it had been silent in the room and Tanaka kept on petting Pom-G, who was sleeping between the two friends. Kazuichi was starting to get anxious if he had misinterpreted the situation and stepped over some boundaries with his question. But when Kazuichi had been assaulted by his own father at the school fair, Tanaka had also asked him questions about it.

Suddenly Tanaka began talking and Kazuichi looked at him. “The Angel and the Demon were not mated out of free will. I was never informed why they even were mated, as they did not share any feelings for each other. The only information that I have is that this is the reason why I carry the Angel's surname and not the one of the Demon.” While Tanaka was talking, Kazuichi kept quiet and listened. However he was surprised to hear that 'Tanaka' was his mother's name and not his father's like it usually was the case. “As my creators have not been willingly together, the Demon had been unhappy and often turned violent towards the Angel and me without any reason other than him being a foul creature. Whenever this had happened the Angel took all of the harm on her own and kept me hidden from it. However even if I had to promise her to never listen, it was not possible to pretend to not notice the way she was treated and one night it had escalated and I tried to go to her aid. To my shame I was still in the body of a young mortal and have gotten wounded by the Demon, as I had been too weak to fight properly at that time.” Tanaka stopped talking briefly and touched his face near his hairline.

Kazuichi had been right with his suspicion about what had happened in Tanaka's past. The way that Tanaka had reacted whenever his father had been the topic had suggested as much, since Kazuichi himself knew abuse from home all too well. Without even thinking, he sat up slightly and took Tanaka's hand from his face to hold it in his own. “What happened after that?”

Tanaka looked at the hand that was holding his own and squeezed it slightly. “This was the first time that the Angel turned angry at the Demon and fought back. After this incident we have left the realm that we had priorly called home and banned the Demon from our lives.”

 

Kazuichi thought about what the other had just revealed to him. “It must have been shit to live with that arsehole and having to see your mum being abused by him. However I'm impressed that ya actually tried to protect her even as a kid.” Kazuichi had never found the courage to fight back against his father or the bullies and he began looking up to Tanaka for this.

“Even if I am a lord of darkness, I will always come to the aid of the ones that I feel love for and protect them from the cruelty of the world.” Tanaka said and began relaxing again now that he had let out what he had bottled up for so long, “There is no difference if it was the Angel when I was young or if it might be you today.”

“How can ya call yourself the lord of darkness, while telling me that you want to protect other people and are petting a tiny dog?” Kazuichi asked amused, making Tanaka flustered at this statement. It seemed that the alpha was starting to feel better again. “And say, how does it always end with us having such depressing topics when we are chilling inside this bed?”

“I am not sure how this phenomenon keeps on happening.” Tanaka answered the slightly rhetorical question. “It may have something to do with the possibility that we are feeling enough at ease to be able to talk about such topics.”

“Maybe in your case. I just tend to get whiny when I'm feeling like shit.” There was no denying this fact, no matter how stupid Kazuichi felt about it. Just as he was about to say more, Tanaka gave a yawn and shifted his body a bit to stretch. “I think we should sleep. Miss Sonia wont be happy if we slept through the ball tomorrow night.”

“This may be a good idea, as I am starting to feel tiredness taking over my mortal form.” Tanaka agreed and both friends sat up. Kazuichi gave the other's scarf back – though he wouldn't have minded to keep it a bit longer – and got changed. In the meantime Tanaka placed his scarf and Kazuichi's cap on a chair so that they were out of the way and climbed into their bed, with Kazuichi turning off the lights and following him shortly after.

 

The two were lying close to each other. Closer than they normally were when they got into bed and Kazuichi was still able to make out the other's facial features even in the darkness.  
“I wish you a good rest, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka said softly and closed his eyes.

“Good night, Tanaka.” Kazuichi replied. However the omega didn't close his eyes and instead kept on looking at the other in thought. Tanaka had experienced something similar to him, only that he fought back against his abuser and didn't just take it all of the time like Kazuichi had done. Whenever something awful was going on Tanaka had no problems with going between it, even in cases where it didn't concern him and this all without showing any fear. It was admirable and it made Kazuichi wonder if he could be like that and actually overcome his many fears.

After thinking for a while, shifting caught Kazuichi's attention and Tanaka lifted his head slightly. “Are you still not sleeping, Souda?”

It surprised Kazuichi for a moment. He was sure that Tanaka had fallen asleep, but it seemed like he had been wrong. “No. I've just been thinking about something.” he admitted to the other, after being more or less caught staring.

To have a better look at the omega lying next to him, Tanaka propped himself up on his arm. “And what is that thought which is keeping you awake, if I might ask?”

Kazuichi didn't want to start the topic about the other's past again and he also didn't want to reveal his thoughts just yet, so he tried to come up with something else on the spot. However being spontaneous wasn't exactly his strong point so his brain jumped to the fact that Tanaka had again used his name instead of nickname and went on from there.

“I was wondering if ya would mind if we called each other by our first names?” Kazuichi lied, “It's weird being in bed with someone and calling them by their surname all of the time.” He was glad that the room was dark, so Tanaka wasn't able to see his flustered face after having asked something that even Kazuichi himself hadn't expected to leave his mouth. Of all the things he could've come up with, he came with something embarrassing like that. This was actually the first time that Kazuichi had ever asked anyone to call him by his first name. Not even people who insisted that he called them by their first name, called him Kazuichi. It had always been too personal for him. But now that he had suggested it, he somehow really wanted to hear Tanaka call him by his first name and he wanted to call the other Gundham.

It seemed like Tanaka hadn't expected this request, which was understandable for Kazuichi. Even many couples took their time before they left honorifics out and Tanaka and he were only friends that knew each other for about one and a half years.

“If you wish for it you may address me by my given name,” Tanaka looked to the side and his voice sounded strained, as if he had to focus on getting the words out, “K-Kazuichi.” he mumbled the other's name, making Kazuichi's heart beat slightly faster.

Hiding his face in his pillow, Kazuichi replied “Okay. Anyway, good night... Gundham.”

 

***

 

The morning had been the same as all the others. Kazuichi and Gundham had awoken embracing each other, with Kazuichi being the first one to wake up this time and since he didn't want to wake the other, who was pressing him against his body, Kazuichi simply cuddled back into the other and savoured the moment.

At least until Pom-G decided that she wanted the attention of the two humans and jumped onto the bed, waking the breeder in an ungentle way. Stupid dog.

After being awoken so abruptly, the two students let go of each other and sat up without even mentioning the way they had been sleeping. It happened every night so the two had gotten used to it by now.

“Morning Ta-.” Kazuichi stopped himself, “I mean, morning Gundham.” He had nearly forgotten what he had asked only last night.

“I also wish you a good morning, Kazuichi.” Gundham replied and gave a shy and tired smile. “If you wish, you can use the facilities to wash yourself first, as I have to check up on this hellhound and her needs.”

“Thanks.” Kazuichi grinned in return and climbed out of the bed. Just as he was about to walk into the bathroom and take a shower, he stopped and turned towards Gundham. “Merry Christmas by the way.”

Gundham looked at Kazuichi and smiled, “I also wish you a merry Christmas.”.

With a smile, the omega left the room and went into the shower.

 

After he had finished in the bathroom and had dressed himself, Kazuichi returned to the main room and Gundham stopped tending his pets and went into the bathroom instead, while Kazuichi took over with the animals. It was a relaxing routine for the two of them by now and they made a great team. While caring of the animals and waiting for the other to finish, Kazuichi spotted a garment sleeve that was hanging on the side of their closet. It looked at lot like the one Kazuichi had for his outfit, so he guessed that Gundham's suit was in there for tonight. Kazuichi was curious what kind of outfit the alpha had picked out and, most importantly, how Gundham looked in a suit. At least in the omega's fantasy he looked positively mouthwatering.

 

When Gundham returned from the bathroom, now also dressed in his usual attire, he and Kazuichi took Pom-G on her morning walk before bringing all of the animals back into their bedroom, so that the two of them could join the others at breakfast.

Of course the main topic of all of the present people had been the ball. They had talked about who would be dancing with whom, what each were going to wear and what music would be played. The people who hadn't been talking about the ball were instead talking about Christmas and how they usually celebrated it. Despite all of the excited talk about the ball and Christmas it had been the typical breakfast that they all had ever since they came to this castle.

While eating, Kazuichi was in a conversation with his friends. Chiaki had been telling the others about a game that she had found in one of the stores here, that was yet to be released in Japan. Since Kazuichi didn't know anything about the series, there wasn't much for him to comment on so his eyes kept on scanning the crowd around him. It didn't take long for him to spot the familiar set of red hair that he was so used to see. At least until recently. It still pained him that his and Leon's friendship was as good as over.

Leon noticed that the other was looking at him from the other side of the huge table and for a short moment he opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but stopped himself and got up to leave. Kazuichi felt defeated when he saw how the other left again without saying a word and he himself also wasn't able to say anything to stop him. He was too ashamed about himself.

“Are you not feeling well, Tamer of Automations?” Gundham whispered to him, “You have given a loud sigh and you look like something is haunting you.”

Another sigh left Kazuichi's mouth. “It's about Leon. Ever since that day on the fair we haven't been talking with each other any more and are avoiding each other, and it's shit.” That was actually an understatement. It hurt him and he wanted to be able to do something, anything to mend his friendship. But he had no idea what he could do.

Gundham regarded the male sitting next to him in thought. “If the Hotheaded One is not able to make the first move, then maybe it is you that will need to try to approach him. Running around in circles and simply hoping that another mortal will do the first step is foolish.”

“If it were so easy, I would've done it already.” Kazuichi retorted with annoyance, but instantly felt bad about it. It wasn't Gundham's fault and he only tried to help. “Look, I just can't get myself to talk to him no matter how much I want to and I don't even know if Leon wants to talk to me in the first place.”

“From what I was able to observe, it does seem to be the same for the Hotheaded One. But of course there might be the chance that I am wrong about my assumption, as I am not that acquainted with him.” Gundham replied and made Kazuichi think about his words. “If it will help you, I can accompany you to the Hotheaded One so that you can talk about what has happened. However I will not be able to stay with you, as it is not my place to interfere.”

“Ya would really come with me?” Kazuichi was grateful for the offer. While he felt slightly stupid that he wasn't able to do it on his own until now, Gundham was right with what he had said and that he was willing to accompany him would help Kazuichi to get the courage to actually talk. Hopefully.

“Yes. But it would be wise to do it in the nearest future, as you should not put it off any more and you still have an appointment with the She-Cat.” Gundham told him.

 

No matter how anxious the thought made Kazuichi, his friend was right. Putting it off only made it worse. With his newfound resolve, he quickly finished the rest of his food and got up from his seat. Gundham did the same and both students excused themselves from the table before leaving to find the baseball star that was hiding somewhere inside of the huge castle.

After running around for a bit, Kazuichi managed to spot Leon in one of the many sitting rooms to play with a baseball in his hands. Kazuichi stopped at the door and looked at Leon, who has yet to notice the two of them since he was sitting with his back towards the door. Gundham looked at Kazuichi and gave him a slight push into the room without saying a word and then silently left the two of them alone.

There was no ignoring the issue any more. They two of them had to talk now, not matter what the result may be.

“Hey Leon.” Kazuichi said awkwardly and said male jumped slightly when he turned towards the voice. “Can we talk?”

“Eh, sure.” Leon replied and Kazuichi took a seat on the sofa facing him.

This was awkward. The two childhood friends just kept on glancing at each other and while it was Kazuichi who followed the other and asked to talk, he actually had no idea what to say. Maybe an apology would be a good start, so Kazuichi opened his mouth to talk.

“I'm sorry, Souda.” Leon suddenly interrupted him, making Kazuichi look at him baffled. What was Leon apologising for?

“I was a huge arsehole towards you, when you needed my help and I couldn't even get myself to talk to you because I was embarrassed about myself.” Leon continued talking with a strained and helpless voice, “I'm terribly sorry Souda. I'm a shitty brother.”

Frankly Kazuichi was speechless. He hadn't expected this to happen. “Why are you apologising? I was the one who lied to ya.”

“What? Dude, I already told you that you don't have to apologise for that.” Leon's head shot up, “Okay, I confess it did make me angry that I didn't know, but I wasn't angry at you but at myself.” he then confessed and looked away again, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his hands clenching into his sleeves.

“Why were ya angry at yourself?” Kazuichi didn't understand the other. It wasn't Leon's who had hit Kazuichi, so why? “I would understand if ya were angry at me or my old man, but not at yourself. What's happening in my family isn't your problem.”

“Of course it's my problem. You are my brother, dude!” Leon retorted, but his head fell, “And because of that I feel like a failure. We grew up together and I never noticed what was going on right in front of me and when I found the truth out, I got angry at your father and at myself but let it out on you.”

Kazuichi listened to Leon's every word. “But I never told ya Leon, so how should ya even know what was going on? I kept it hidden from everyone.”

“Because I should've noticed!” Leon answered and grabbed at his hair, “I should've noticed, but I didn't. Not with you and not with Masaru.”

Kazuichi's whole body tensed up and he looked at Leon with a grave face. “What about Masaru?”

Slowly Leon let his arms fall back to his sides and his hands clenched into fists. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves again, he explained. “About one day before the fair, my parents called me to tell me that they wouldn't be coming like they've planned. The reason was that they have found out that Masaru was being heavily abused by my uncle.”

It felt like the world froze when Kazuichi heard this words. He couldn't even imagine how Leon had felt when his parents had told him about it and then found out that his best friend had the same fate only one day later.

“My parents received a call from the police that they had Masaru under custody after he tried to steal alcohol for his father, since he of course couldn't buy it.” Leon began explaining with a taut expression, “When the police wanted to call my fucking uncle, Masaru had a mental breakdown and apparently began shaking from fright and was starting to hit himself to stop it. So instead they called my parents and when they came to pick Masaru up, he was still out of it. They said it took a while for him to calm down and when he did, he told them everything that happened at home.”

A deep rage filled Kazuichi's body and he wanted to beat that old fucker up! He had only met Masaru's father once since the alpha disliked male omega and female alpha, calling them freaks of nature, and thus didn't want to have the omega in his home. So whenever Leon and Kazuichi picked Masaru up for something, they waited outside until Masaru came out. Due to this the guy had always been unpleasant for Kazuichi. But now it was different. He hated the man for what he did with Masaru and hoped that he found a quick and painful demise.

However Masaru's well-being came first, so Kazuichi asked, “Where's Masaru now?” Hopefully not with his father any more.

“My parents are taking care of him from now on and my uncle is in court for child abuse.” Leon answered and Kazuichi could only imagine how pissed Masaru's father must be, since his younger sister and her mate – a female alpha – where looking after his son now. But frankly the arsehole deserved it for mistreating Masaru. Leon continued explaining with something resembling a smile, “My parents are sending Masaru to a group therapy, so that he can overcome his trauma and it seems to help. Masaru called me a few times and talks about it; mainly about the other three kids that are there and it seems like they all became very good friends.”

“That's great. Not counting the circumstances that brought this all of course.” Kazuichi was glad that Masaru was away from his abusive father and was now living with Leon's parents, who both were loving parents. They had always welcomed Kazuichi with open arms whenever he visited and they would be the same with their nephew.

Leon nodded, “Yeah it is.”

 

It turned silent between the two students as both were deep in thought. However this time it wasn't awkward. Kazuichi was finally able to understand what has happened with Leon that made him react so strongly that day and Leon seemed to feel like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Souda, can you forgive me for being such an arsehole instead of actually helping you?” Leon asked and looked down. He had calmed down after saying what had happened and now was simply awkward for behaving so stupidly the whole time.

“Sure. Everyone has an argument sometimes and I understand why ya reacted that way. So no hard feelings.” Kazuichi grinned happily and Leon did the same.

“True. Even brothers like us fight from time to time.”

 

The two childhood friends talked for a while longer about everything that has happened. Kazuichi explained everything about his relationship with his father and this time Leon was able to stay calm. At least as calm as one could be with such complicated informations. There were quite a lot of curses and threats from Leon's side, but all where directed at Kazuichi's father so Kazuichi didn't mind. The old fart did deserve it.

Time went by and slowly the topic was starting to die down after both had said everything that they needed to say and their conversation turned more harmless and cheerful. A thing Kazuichi was glad about after having so many depressing topics ever since he came here. This wasn't exactly how he had imagined his vacation would be. But if he thought about everything that happened over the last days it felt like he was able to overcome problems he wasn't even aware of having.

 

“And, are you dancing with your boyfriend tonight?” Leon asked his best friend, since their topic had magically turned towards the ball like it did for everyone that day.

“Why? Jealous that I've got a date and not you?” Kazuichi joked. How he had missed this friendly banter over the last weeks. “Or is it because ya wanted to go with me?”

“As if I would ever dance with you. I like my feet intact.” Leon laughed, “And I've got a date.”

“Your left hand isn't a date.” Kazuichi grinned mischievously at his friend. If Leon could bring dirty jokes about Kazuichi's crush on Gundham, then he could do the same with the beta.

Leon laughed at the joke and threw his baseball playfully against Kazuichi, “For your information, I'm going with Maizono tonight. At least she's attractive unlike Tanaka.”

“Hey Gundham is attractive, ya just don't have any taste. And at least I've got a date that isn't only going with me since there is no one else.” Kazuichi laughed. Since he was aware that Togami had asked Naegi to the ball before Maizono managed it, it was kinda obvious that Leon only was able to score a date because of that.

“Low blow dude.” the beta replied, but then he gave a smug grin, “And 'Gundham' huh? Has anything happened in that nice, big bed that you two lovebirds are currently sharing?”

The implication in that question made Kazuichi turn red. “Of course not!” he threw the baseball back at Leon, who only held his stomach from laughing so much at his friend's reaction.

Their friendly banter was stopped at this point, when a few of their classmates came into the room to ask if Leon and Kazuichi would join them in the garden to play some football with them. Since Kazuichi wasn't in the mood to kick a ball around and he also didn't have that much time left, he send Leon and the others off to play without him.

 

Now that he was alone in the sitting room, he let his head fall back onto the backrest and he thought about everything that had happened one last time.

First Gundham and now Masaru. Both shared the same fate like Kazuichi, but unlike him they weren't stuck in same circle any more and were able to break free from their abusive homes. Both of them had been able to end everything. Gundham had protected his mother and thus made her leave her husband and she took Gundham with her. Masaru had found the courage to tell on his father to people who were able to help him and now he lived with a loving family, away from his father.

The only thing that Kazuichi had managed to do was to move into Hope's Peak Academy and this was more luck than anything else. If he never would've gotten that letter, he was sure that he wouldn't have moved out and still would be living inside of the workshop. He was at the halfway mark and in another one and a half years he would graduate and thus would need to leave the school. In the past he would've instinctively gone back home, but if he had to leave the academy right in this moment he might not. He might refuse to go back to that hellhole and maybe move somewhere else where his father couldn't harm him.

Maybe he would find the courage, since Gundham and Masaru had both also found it.

 

The sound of a small bell ended Kazuichi's thoughts and when he looked at the source, a clock that announced every full hour with its bell, his eyes widened. It was already noon and he had promised to come to Miss Sonia's room to get ready for the ball. Quickly he jumped from his seat and ran to his and Gundham's bedroom. Hinata was already waiting for him, since they intended to go together. Shouting a short apology for being late, Kazuichi ran into the room to get the garment sleeve containing his outfit. Gundham wasn't inside of the room and his own suit was gone; only the animals remained. It seemed like the alpha had already left to get ready somewhere else.

Pulling the door closed behind him, the two omegas then made their way towards Sonia's room.

Knocking on the door, the princess opened the door happily. “There you are, I was wondering if you two weren't coming. Please do come in.”

Stepping into the spacious bedroom, Kazuichi was surprised to see more people than only Miss Sonia and Fujisaki as he had expected. Beside of those two were a big assemble of most of their omega and female beta schoolmates and they where all in different stages of being dressed up by maids.

“After you asked if Hinata could also come, I thought that it would be fun if we all helped each other getting ready like they always do in movies. So I decided to invite everyone and I told the other's to do the same.” Miss Sonia explained with glee. She really needed to stop watching all of these American teen movies, Kazuichi thought.

“Now let's not waste any time, so come.” she took both of her friends by the hand and pulled them more into the room and they were immediately flooded by Miss Sonia's many maids.

Within mere minutes both of them were pushed into seats and the maids began styling their hair and applied make-up for them. They all worked like professional stylists, but since Kazuichi wasn't used to wearing make-up besides his eyeliner and especially wasn't used to having other people do stuff like applying it or styling his hair, he felt weird sitting there. However as long as he looked good in the end, he didn't mind that much.

 

After the maids finished with styling him, he was pulled back onto his feet to get changed just like everyone else in the room. It was even weirder having people helping him get dressed since he was able to do that on his own, but since he didn't want to dismiss Miss Sonia's effort at organising this he let them all do like they wanted.

Luckily getting dressed up for the ball didn't take near as much time as buying clothes, even if they were way more people this time around. Within a mere half an hour Kazuichi was standing in front of a full-length mirror and was looking at his own refection and he looked good, if he could say that about himself.

His hair was styled back and a few strands of his bangs were in his face to frame it. To his relieve it didn't seem like he was wearing much make-up and the maids had mostly concentrated on his eyes, just like he preferred it. However what was really the eye catcher was the expensive three-piece suit he was wearing. The coat, waistcoat and trousers were in the same black hue, while his shirt was a pearly white. The only colour that he had in his outfit was the pink bow-tie he was wearing around his neck. It had been years since Kazuichi had worn so little colour, but he liked it. With the perfectly fitted suit and the highly polished shoes he looked like a different and way more successfully person. It was actually kinda shocking how much clothing could change how a person appeared to the world.

 

Miss Sonia walked next to Kazuichi and regraded him. “You look wonderful Souda. I am sure that Tanaka will not be able to take his eyes off you today.”

“Well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be able to wear this suit or be here in the first place. So thank ya Miss Sonia.” Kazuichi grinned bashfully. “But I'm nothing against you. You look stunning in that dress.” Miss Sonia looked beautiful in her cream coloured ballgown and shining tiara. She was a true princess that people would dream of.

This made Miss Sonia giggle with delight, “Thank you so much for the lovely compliment, Souda. But I think that we all should go now since we all are finished getting ready. The ball will start shortly and we can't let the others wait too long.” At this all of the present students got up and left Sonia's room together and went to the hall that lead to the ballroom, where all of their classmates were waiting for them.

The students disbanded and each one of them went to their respective dates.

 

***

 

Kazuichi looked around the sea of faces, when a hand gently tapped him on the shoulder.

“Tamer of Automations.”

Turning around, Kazuichi saw Gundham standing behind him and he looked even more marvellous than Kazuichi imagined. The alpha had his hair pushed back, revealing his handsome face and to Kazuichi's surprise he hadn't been wearing his scarf that night. Instead he was wearing a perfectly fitted black three-piece suit with detailed embroidery from the collar down to the tails of the coat and a simpler version of it was on the waistcoat underneath. Unlike the omega, Gundham had been wearing a purple tie around his neck that had the same colour as his scarf. To round the outfit up, he was also wearing thin, black gloves to avoid having to use bandages and smart looking dancing shoes.

“Wow, you look stunning.” Kazuichi blurred out and he wasn't able to stop looking at the alpha. Gundham had always been attractive, but now he was positively breathtaking.

“The She-Cat had decided that I should acquire this attire for tonight, so I am pleased that it is of your liking.” Gundham smiled shyly “And I have to return your compliment. You look truly gorgeous on this night.”

“Thank you, Gundham.” It filled Kazuichi with pride that Gundham liked how he looked and it made his heart flutter.

Said alpha then held his arm out to the omega and gave a charming smile. “Shall we follow our allies then?”

“Sure.” Kazuichi smiled in return. Interlocking his arm with Gundham's the two walked into the ballroom together.

 

Lights from dozen of candles and brilliant chandeliers illuminated the ballroom all the way up to the high ceiling and was reflecting off the many ornaments that decorated the room in a million colours. A banquet was set on one side and an orchestra was playing on the other side for the already dancing guests. On the far side of the ballroom, near the main entrance, stood a gigantic Christmas tree which was decorated for the occasion and next to it were Miss Sonia and her parents to greet all of their guests.

Looking around, Kazuichi tried to take all of the sheer brilliance in and strangely enough, he didn't feel out of place like he had feared.

The pair made their way towards their hosts like all of their classmates did, to thank them for their invitation tonight. Mister and Misses Nevermind looked just as regal as their daughter did and welcomed all of their guests with open arms.

After all of the guests were greeted, the orchestra lowered their music until they were silent and all eyes went to family Nevermind and Misses Nevermind smiled to all the present people.

“Thank you very much for attending this years winter ball. My family and I are pleased that you all have come tonight to celebrate this beautiful night with us. Without much further ado, I officially open the royal winter ball, so please do enjoy yourselves to your heart's content.”

All of the guests applauded their hosts and as soon as the music began to play again, the guests gathered on the polished dance floor and began dancing elegantly.

 

Gundham turned towards Kazuichi and bowed, holding his hand out towards him. “Would you honour me with this dance, Kazuichi?”

Again Kazuichi's heart fluttered and he had to giggle. “It would be a pleasure, Gundham.” he copied the other's educated way of speaking and took his hand.

Together the pair made their way onto the dance floor and Gundham gently pulled Kazuichi against his body in the required embrace for the dance. Holding Gundham's hand in his, the omega placed his free hand on the other's shoulder, while the alpha placed his on the omega's back and began to slowly lead him over the dance floor in the rhythm of the music. Gundham tenderly lead Kazuichi in a simple form of the waltz. The couple moved gently throughout the ballroom and ever so often Gundham would carefully twirl Kazuichi around before pulling him back into his arms.

However they still managed to miss a few steps from time to time and stumbled. Their dancing wasn't near as elegant as from the other guests, but it was truly fun and made both of them laugh about how amateurish they were. But most of all, it made Kazuichi's heart beat loudly and he felt a pleasant warmth in his chest whenever he looked at Gundham.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Gundham asked when the twirled Kazuichi again.

When the omega was pulled back into the embrace, he cheerfully replied, “Yes, I am.” Enjoyment was a bit of an understatement, since he had never felt this happy. If it would go his way, he could spent the rest of his life like this; dancing with Gundham who gently held him in his arms and smiled lovingly at him.

“Then I am glad.” the alpha replied. “Truth to be told, I have been nervous about this night. Since I did not possess the skill of dancing, I have asked the Princess of Darkness to teach me this skill so that I can impress you on this night.”

This information made Kazuichi blush and he lost his step for a moment. “You have actually asked for Sonia's help, despite not liking physical contact, so that you could impress me?”

Now it was Gundham's turn to blush. “Yes, this is true. As I had decided that I would like to have you accompany me tonight, I had used the time that we were not able to communicate with each other to learn this skill. Ever since we were informed about tonight's event, I had the desire to share the dance with you and make you feel the enjoyment that you truly deserve.”

Kazuichi's heart began beating louder and the warm feeling in his chest began spreading throughout his whole body. This feeling was familiar, like it had always been there ever since he knew Gundham, yet it felt new, as if he had only just learned to name it. What he was feeling for Gundham hadn't been a simple crush. He was deeply in love with him.

Normally Kazuichi would try to hide himself due to shyness, but this wasn't the case now. He didn't want to let his eyes leave the ones of Gundham. Smiling he looked at him, “You managed it.”

 

One song after the other was played and the pair danced to every single one of them, never breaking apart from each other. With every dance they were getting better and after a few dances they moved in perfect harmony. However as the night went on, the pair was starting to slowly get tired from dancing non-stop.

Another song ended and the two slowly let go of each other.

“Do ya wanna take a break and maybe eat something?” Kazuichi asked and pointed towards the banquet.

“As I am beginning to feel hunger, this sounds like a wise idea.” Gundham replied and held out his arm for Kazuichi to take, before the pair left the dance floor. It seemed like the alpha was determined to be the perfected gentleman that night and so he lead Kazuichi to one of the empty tables, so that the omega could sit while Gundham got them both some refreshments.

While waiting for the alpha to return, Kazuichi scanned the still dancing crowd. Many of his schoolmates were still dancing and in the middle of all of the couples he could make out most of his friends. Just like Leon had said earlier that day, he was dancing with Maizono and bit further to the side he was able to see Hinata and Komaeda. The alpha had actually improved a lot ever since they had been practising together. Thinking about the practise, Kazuichi looked around for Kuzuryu and soon enough he had spotted him together with Pekoyama. To Kazuichi's slight surprise was he actually able to lead the taller female without looking stupid.

One by one he was able to spot all of his other classmates and their dates. The only ones missing in the crowd of dancing people were the ones that didn't get themselves a date for different reasons. They had stayed on the sidelines and only went to the dance floor whenever they had been asked to dance by one of the other guests without a date. However there had been a slight argument between the guests about who would be allowed to dance with Kamukura, who actually had no interest in dancing in the first place and always kept on walking away from the for him unknown people.

When Gundham returned Kazuichi turned away from the crowd and instead kept his concentration on his partner, while both were talking with each other and consumed the food that the alpha brought them.

 

As soon as the pair finished their food, a servant came up to their table to collect the used dishes and bring them away for them.

At this the alpha turned towards his date. “I am truly sorry that I have to say this, but I have to leave for a few moments to check on the hellish beasts. I hope that you do not mind this.” Gundham was uncertain and looked apologetic. But Kazuichi didn't mind, since the alpha's caring nature was one of the many things that he loved so much about him, so there was no way that he would stop him from checking on his animals for a bit.

“You can go, don't worry.” Kazuichi gave a reassuring smile.

Taking Kazuichi's hand into his, Gundham bowed down. “I will return to you shortly, Kazuichi.” He then got up from his seat and left the ballroom.

 

Despite having to wait for bit now, Kazuichi wasn't able to stop smiling. The way that Gundham was treating him tonight made him feel special.

“Souda.” Miss Sonia walked up towards her friend, her dress swaying elegantly with every step that she took. “Did Tanaka leave?”

“Ah yeah. He's checking up on his pets.” Kazuichi explained to the princess.

“I see.” she smiled, “It's actually good timing, as I had wanted to ask you if you wished to dance with me. It is traditional in my country to swap partners at this part of the ball, so that everyone can meet new people and have fun with them.”

“Sure, Miss Sonia.” Kazuichi got up from his seat and followed the princess back onto the dance floor. He had no idea how long the breeder would need, so one or two short danced didn't hurt. Kazuichi looked at Miss Sonia and out of the corner of his eye he could indeed see that all of the pairs had changed. “Do ya want to lead or should I?” Since both would normally take on the follow, they could decided how they wanted to dance on their own.

“Let me.” she giggled and carefully took Kazuichi's hands into her own. It was a better choice to let the princess lead, since she was more practised in dancing than Kazuichi was. With the begin of a new song the lightning changed in the ballroom and turned into a slightly darker, yet more colourful hue and Miss Sonia began leading Kazuichi with skill, but kept in mind that he wasn't that good and thus wouldn't be able to keep up with the more advanced steps.

The two of them danced elegantly over the dance floor and moved perfectly between the other pairs like they had choreographed this dance. It was like this moment was straight out of movie and Miss Sonia looked truly beautiful. The pair danced and sometimes swapped the lead between them whenever they felt like it, though Miss Sonia stayed the main lead. It was great fun and it filled Kazuichi with glee. However this was everything he was feeling when dancing with Sonia. It was this moment that he was sure that he had no romantic feelings left for her, if he ever had any genuine feelings in the first place and hadn't simply been as shallow as everyone had said. She was his best friend and he was glad about this, since this was the one thing he really had wanted all of the time.

When the song ended the two friends bowed in front of each other and all of the dance pairs swapped their partners. This time Kazuichi's partner was Kamukura, who seemed to have been convinced by someone to at least join in with this part of the dancing and Kazuichi had a suspicion that it had been his twin brother. Again the omega took on the follow steps and just as he had suspected was Kamukura an exceptional dancer and even managed to lead Kazuichi through the more advanced steps.

 

After this song had ended, Kazuichi danced with a woman that he didn't know and at the end he was dancing with Leon.

“So much for not dancing with me tonight.” Kazuichi joked and danced with his childhood friend.

“Yeah, seems like I'm not that lucky.” Leon laughed, “But at least my feet survived the dance until now.”

“Mine not so much.” Kazuichi grinned smugly at his friend, even if the other only stepped on his foot once.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Leone laughed sarcastically, “But anyway, now that this dance is ending go back to your boyfriend.”

Suddenly Leon gave his friend a push and made Kazuichi stumble right into Gundham's arms, who quickly caught him. He hadn't even noticed that Gundham had returned.

“I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to return to you. The hellhound did not let me leave faster.” Gundham helped Kazuichi straighten up again and looked apologetic at him.

“That's no problem, so don't worry about it.” Kazuichi smiled at him, which turned into a grin, “But ya know what's a problem? The face you're making. Ya are supposed to smile at your dancing partner and not look like a kicked puppy.”

“You are right, I can not ask you to a dance like this.” Gundham's charming smile returned. “Would you like to dance with me again?”

Grinning, Kazuichi took the alpha's hand. “Always.”

Gundham gently pulled Kazuichi into his arms like the omega was meant to be just there and nowhere else, and they immediately began dancing again, this time in a slow waltz. Just like before Kazuichi was filled with the same warm and fluttering feeling in his chest and he wanted to savour it forever. There was no other word to describe it than love.

The pair moved slowly over the dance floor, turning and spinning around each other in their shared embrace whenever the music asked for it. Letting Kazuichi twirl once, Gundham pulled him back against himself. However closer than before. Their bodies were now nearly touching and both looked each other deep into the eyes. They noticed nothing else any more than the person with whom they were dancing and it felt like there were less and less people around them, until they were completely alone in their own little world. Gundham let go of Kazuichi's hand and instead put his arms around the omega's waist, while Kazuichi placed his arms around the alpha's neck. Their dancing turned slower until they hardly moved their feet any more. The pair kept looking into the each other's eyes and it was entrancing. Slowly their faces began inching closer and their eyes closed. Kazuichi was able to feel Gundham's warm breath on his lips and it made his whole body warm up.

 

Their lips were about to touch when suddenly shrieking could be heard, which made the pair snap back into reality and move slightly away from each other again. Looking towards the source of the commotion the two spotted Pom-G, who seemed to have escaped their bedroom and was now running around the ballroom, tripping people and trying to get some food of the banquet.

Quickly Kazuichi and Gundham let go of each other and ran to stop the stupid canine. With the help of a few servants they were able to catch her and bring her back to their room before she managed to disturb the ball even more. When the two of them returned, the breeder apologised to their hosts for his pet's behaviour. To their luck no one was angry and actually found this incident highly amusing. The only one who didn't find it amusing was Kazuichi. He and Gundham had actually nearly kissed each other and Pom-G just had to ruin the moment. She couldn't have waited five more minutes to make an unwanted appearance at the ball and destroy the romantic mood. Stupid dog!

 

A bit after the small incident with Pom-G did the first guests start to return home, or at least back into their rooms for the night.

Kazuichi and Gundham had been way too embarrassed about their almost kiss that they hardly could look at each other. So in the end they gave up and returned to their room without mentioning what had nearly happened between them.

 

***

 

Two days later the students had returned to Japan and most of them went to their own homes for the remainder of the holidays. Only the same students as always returned back to Hope's Peak, as they had no where else to go anyway. It was again late at night when they all arrived and each student went directly into their own rooms.

Just like always, Kazuichi was feeling like shit after the long travel and he was feeling particular bad ever since that one moment on the ball. Gundham had carried Kazuichi's bags for him and placed them into his room, before both awkwardly wished the other a goodnight and Gundham left again.

Kazuichi let himself fall onto his bed while groaning. By god he hated that dog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for voting. The suit won with 1 more point, so I hope you all were able to enjoy the scene with him wearing one ^^  
> For those who wanted him in a dress, I planned something else for a later chapter that's kinda similar (No, it's not another dance, so don't worry)
> 
> Names as always from [behindthename](https://www.behindthename.com/random/)
> 
> @[Mini_Turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Turtle) I was astonished that you actually were able to guess what was planned for the ball (except that they wouldn't actually kiss in the end), but I wasn't able to tell you at that time, because it would've spoiled you


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 

 

“You two did what?!” Leon screamed with utter disbelieve and stared at his best friend with bewilderment.

“We nearly kissed.” Kazuichi answered, before adding “I think.” Leon had returned only a short while ago, after spending the remainder of his holiday with his family in their home town and while the childhood friends were catching up, Kazuichi confessed what had nearly happened between Gundham and himself at the royal ball and was stopped by Pom-G to Kazuichi's immense frustration.

As soon as Kazuichi had said the last part of his sentence, Leon's face turned dumbfounded. “What do you mean, you think? Did you nearly kiss each other or not?”

“I'm not sure.” the omega shrugged his shoulders and gave a sigh. “I mean I'm sure that he wanted to kiss me, but it could've been my imagination.”

Again Leon was staring at his friend with a dumbfounded expression, since he couldn't believe what he had just heard. “How daft can you be? Of course he wanted to kiss you!”

Crossing his arms, Kazuichi raised an eyebrow. “And how da ya wanna know that?” Since Leon hadn't been near them at that time, there was no way he would have any idea what happened and why.

“Oh my god you are so flipping helpless, you know that dude?” Leon slapped himself in the face at the obliviousness of his best friend. “Everyone knows that you have the hots for each other except of the two of you it seems. Please tell me that you've at least talked about it after the ball.”

This question made Kazuichi flinch, because there lied the problem about the whole kiss that may or may not have nearly happened. Playing awkwardly with his fingers, Kazuichi averted his eyes away from his friend's disapproving stare. “Well... ya see...”

Leon gave a loud groan at this and let his head fall onto his desk. “Dude, you are my best friend and all but you're the biggest idiot I've ever seen, I hope you know that.” he raised his head again and looked back at Kazuichi. “But seriously now. You two have been sharing a bed for two nights after that and didn't even lose one word about it?”

“It's way too embarrassing to talk about it!” Kazuichi retorted. There was no way that he could've started that topic again with Gundham and even if, he had no idea what he should even say. He couldn't just walk up towards the alpha and simply ask if he just happened to plan kissing the omega or if he had just imagined it in his love filled brain. He would make a fool out of himself if that was the case.

“You will never be able to make him your mate, if you just keep on running in circles all of the time and not confess.” Leon looked at his friend “One of you two actually needs to do the first step and not simply wait for the other to do it, because that doesn't seem to work for over one year now.”

Somehow this piece of advice sounded familiar to Kazuichi, however he couldn't remember when someone might have told him that, since he didn't really talk with anyone about the prospect of confessing to Gundham before.

“Wait.” Kazuichi stopped his friend, “Why over a year? I only started crushing on Gundham over summer.” That he realised that he was actually in love with the alpha, Kazuichi kept for himself for now. He didn't need any more comments from his friends on that matter as it is.

A laugh left Leon's mouth at this. “Of course, just keep saying that to yourself and maybe someone will believe you one day.”

“It's true.” Kazuichi mumbled, as there was no way to change Leon's mind about this. Or of any of his other friends, as all of them were already sure that Kazuichi had been in love with Gundham before they even liked each other, which was utterly stupid. “Anyway, let's stop with talking about my non-existing love life and tell me how Masaru is doing.”

 

Ever since Kazuichi had heard about what had been going on in Masaru's home, he couldn't really stop thinking about it. Masaru was something like a little brother to him, even if he wasn't even related to him in any way, and the knowledge of what happened to him made Kazuichi's blood boil. Especially since he himself knew it all too well what abuse did to a child. What made it worse for him was the fact that he knew how it was to be a victim of abuse, so he felt like at least he should've noticed something, anything about the way Masaru was treated. But as it turned out he had been just as a good of a liar as Kazuichi had been if it was about this topic.

Leon sat himself up and tensed slightly. “He's doing better now, thanks to the therapy. While he's staying at my parents, he's sleeping inside of my room so he have been sharing while I've been home and he was the same kid as always. However my parents told me to not really mention what had happened, because he still tends to fall into panic attacks at the memories.”

The poor child. Kazuichi could only imagine how bad his home life had been. “At least he's away from your uncle now and can live at your place. And I'm sure that the therapy will help him to cope with what happened.”

“That bastard better never gets out of jail or I will bash his face in with my baseball bat.” Leon bared his teeth with rage and Kazuichi felt a cold shiver run through his spine at the thought of getting hit with a bat by the Ultimate Baseball Star. However Masaru's dad deserved it. “But can I ask you something? Do you still have panic attacks after what happened? Because I've never seen you have one.”

“Sometimes.” Kazuichi confessed. “When I still lived with my old man I had them often, but it got less ever since I came here. I think the only times I had panic attacks since I'm living here was when I thought I that had to go home over the summer holidays and when my dad was here.”

“I see.” Leon mumbled and fell silent for a few moments, while looking into the air in thought. “Do you think that Masaru will overcome his panic attacks when he doesn't have to see my uncle any more?”

This was a bit of a tough question for the mechanic, since he had no real grasp about what had been going on and he had no knowledge about the human psychology. So he could only guess and try to help his friend through this. “I think; at least mostly.” This answer made Leon look at him with slight confusion about the meaning, so Kazuichi continued explaining. “What I mean is, while I think that Masaru will be able to cope with the trauma, especially with the help of a psychologist, the memories will never go away. It's not like they can hook his brain onto some machine and let him live a different, happy life where all of this never happened and delete all of his bad memories. He will have to learn how to live with what has happened.”

Kazuichi had no idea if what he had said made any sense, since he himself never visited any psychologists and only recently began to even talk about what had happened between him and his father.

Again Leon fell into thought about what Kazuichi had said. Since Masaru was his younger cousin and Leon had known him since he was born, it was understandable for Kazuichi that Leon was feeling an immense need to protect his cousin from any harm. However there was only so much that Leon was able to do in the end.

“Maybe you are right.” Leon then finally said, “But you know, such a machine would be great. Someone needs to invent it.”

“We live inside of a school that is full with ultimate students, maybe someone will invent such a thing.” Kazuichi joked, since there was no way something like this would ever work. At least he didn't believe it, but everything was possible inside of Hope's Peak Academy.

 

A peeping sound caught Kazuichi's attention and Leon took his phone out of his pocket. Pressing a button, the alarm stopped and the student got up. “Come, let's go meet with the others now.”

“Sure.” Kazuichi replied and also got up.

Now that all of the students from class 77 and 78 had returned to school, all of them had planned to meet up in the AV-Room and look at the photos and videos that everyone – though mostly Koizumi – had taken during their vacation. Leaving Leon's dorm room, the friends made their way towards the AV-Room and many of the students had already arrived and were beginning to set everything up. Kazuichi and Leon gave a quick greeting to their schoolmates and began helping them. Leon went towards most of the other present students and helped with setting up seats for everyone while Kazuichi joined with the others that were setting up the computer and the projector to show all of their collected pictures and videos.

Soon enough all of the other students gathered inside of the classroom and some even brought some snacks for everyone to eat. When everything was fully set up, all of the students took a seat inside of the room and Koizumi, who had collected all of the photos and videos to make this slide show, showed the first photo.

Kazuichi remembered that moment. It was a photo from the breakfast they all had before actually travelling to Novoselic. The picture actually managed to show all of the students, except Koizumi who had taken the photo, and Kazuichi could see himself further in the background together with his friends. It was easy to spot himself with his brightly dyed hair. The next few pictures were of a smaller scale and only showed a few people a time and slowly the setting changed towards the travel itself, while more pictures that were made from students beside Koizumi were beginning to be shown. The photographer had placed all of the photos into chronological order for today.

The first video that was shown was from the bus drive towards the airport, however it wasn't of the bus in which Kazuichi had been travelling in, but the one that Leon and his classmates used. When a scene came where Hagakure had startled Leon and made him shriek with a high pitched voice while he was trying to flirt with Maizono, Kazuichi had to laugh. He needed a copy of that video for the next time Leon tried to embarrass him. Sadly soon after that, the photo came where they all have been inside of the plane and Kazuichi had been cuddled against Gundham while he was sleeping, and Kazuichi could literally feel how all of his friends were giving him and Gundham a smug look. Both of them had forgotten to ask the photographer to not show that particular picture and now it was too late, making both of them embarrassed that all of their classmates have seen them like this.

Luckily there weren't any more pictures that Kazuichi nor Gundham could find embarrassing. There had been a lot of group shots and videos of the students from the days they have been in Novoselic and have spend their time inside of the castle and while sightseeing. All of the students talked about the things that have happened in the moments that have been caught on camera and had a highly good time together. The days in Novoselic where retold in front of the students, showing all of their fun moments they have shared all the way towards the ball itself.

What surprised Kazuichi was that even pictures had been took by someone while everyone had been getting ready. The omega hadn't even noticed it when someone, in his guess Miss Sonia due to her chuckles, had photographed his face while one of the maids was busy applying make-up on him and thus he had his eyes closed at that moment. Someone had also done a short video of the other group that evening and Kazuichi found it highly amusing seeing Kamukura helping Komaeda with straightening his suit while commenting that the luckster had to look presentable for Kamukura's older twin brother. The guy might have a slight brother complex in Kazuichi's opinion, but it was nice to see that Kamukura tried to help Komaeda so that Hinata would be happy. What then caught the omega's eyes was seeing Gundham walking nervously around in the background. It was cute to witness the so-called Lord of Darkness being anxious about the prospect of dancing with Kazuichi.

When the first photo of the ball itself was shown, all of the students got highly excited and talked about everything that happened and how much fun they all had. One by one photos and videos had been shown of the students dancing together and how they each were enjoying the ball. Though most of the time the students had been laughing at how badly most of them were dancing that night. It was reassuring for Kazuichi to see that not only Gundham and he had problems dancing at the very beginning.

After another video ended, a photo was shown and everyone looked at it with awe.

Koizumi looked at it proudly, “This is my favourite photo of all of them.” The photo was done late into the ball, which was recognizable on the dimmed and colourful light that illuminated the room, and it showed nearly all of the students in the middle of dancing. The filter that the Ultimate Photographer had used made the whole scene seem like it was directly out of a dream. In the front was Miss Sonia, her ballgown swaying gracefully with her movement, while she was dancing with Kirigiri and all of their schoolmates were dancing elegantly around them. Just like everyone else did, Kazuichi looked if he could find himself in this picture full of people and he was quickly able to spot himself; again thanks to his bright pink hair. However as soon as his did, his face turned a deep red colour and he could see out of the corner of his eye that the same applied to Gundham, who also seemed to have spotted himself on the picture.

In the background of the photo they could see themselves in the moment they were about to kiss each other; however due to the angle the photo was taken it was impossible to tell they they didn't actually kiss and now it looked more like they did slightly more than just kiss normally.

Kazuichi hoped that everyone was too occupied to look at themselves on the photo and not notice the pair in the far background. Though he wasn't that lucky and Leon leaned towards him and whispered into Kazuichi's ear with a grin. “Hey Souda. There in the background, is that the-”

“No!” Kazuichi interrupted him with embarrassment and tried to stay quiet enough that no one would pay them any attention.

Sadly Leon wasn't one to easily give in and so his shit eating grin only grew more. “But it looks like the two of you are actually makin-”

“I don't care! Now shut up Leon!” Kazuichi hissed at his best friend and held his mouth closed, before Leon was able to say anything more.

Luckily no one else noticed the pair and if they did, they at least kept it to themselves and didn't comment on it. The next photo was of course of Kazuichi and Gundham, who were trying to catch the reason that the two of them were interrupted in the first place; Pom-G. If that little dog wasn't so cute, Kazuichi would've ripped her head off for this stunt.

All of the following photos that were shown were from after the ball and the travel back to Japan. There weren't many of them, but from the ones that were shown one thing was evident for Kazuichi. On all of the photos that showed him and Gundham, he could see just how awkward they have been towards each other after the ball. It made Kazuichi sigh internally. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. If everything worked out like it should, the two of them might have been couple by now. But instead they were feeling awkward and didn't talk very much with each other at the moment.

 

***

 

On the following weekend Kazuichi slept a little longer than usual, since he thought that he could have a more relaxing weekend where he just wouldn't do anything notable. Maybe play some video games, hang out with friends and watch some movies in bed. Nothing too excitable. He had enough of it over the last weeks with the ball and everything and now he just wanted to be lazy for a few days. Especially since for some reason all of his classmates were still behaving weirdly excited over the last week and that without any reason whatsoever.

It had been slightly exhausting for him.

 

He had just finished getting dressed for the day, when his doorbell rang.

That was weird. He didn't expect anyone, so he was confused who would come to his room in the morning. Since he was about to leave his room to eat anyway, he grabbed his cap and put it on his head before answering the door.

“Yeah?” he asked when he opened the door. However instead of an answer, a pair of hands suddenly grabbed him and lifted him into the air, throwing him over someone's shoulder and keeping him in place there. Instinctively Kazuichi began struggling against the hold and tried to free himself from the grasp of the person with the dreadlocks.

Wait. “Hagakure? What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!” Kazuichi struggled and tried to get the alpha to let go of him, but to no avail.

“Whoa dude, you need to calm down or I might drop you.” Hagakure kept an iron grip on him and kept the mechanic on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “And Leon asked me to do this.”

At the mention of his friend's name, Kazuichi stopped his movements. “What? Leon?”

Just like it was choreographed, said teen walked up towards Kazuichi at the call of his name and grinned at him. “Yo dude.” he waved and Kazuichi saw that Leon suddenly had Kazuichi's jacked and wallet in his hands. Did he go into Kazuichi's dorm room?

“Leon, what the fuck is going on?” Kazuichi asked his friend and tried to loosen Hagakure's grip on him. “Why is Hagakure carrying me and what are you doing with my stuff?”

Leon just kept on grinning at him and Kazuichi didn't like it one bit. “Because we all are going to the amusement park outside of town today.” At this Hagakure began walking and thus carrying Kazuichi with him, while Leon followed them to keep on talking with his friend.

To not fall off, Kazuichi tried to hold himself up on the back of Hagakure's shirt. “What? Who's going to an amusement park? I never heard anything about it.”

“Both of our classes.” Leon answered, “And the reason that you didn't know, is because I didn't tell you.”

The shoulder that was pressing itself into Kazuichi's stomach and the movement already made him feel unwell. “And why didn't ya just tell me, instead of abducting me this early in the morning?” The relaxing weekend that Kazuichi had hoped for was already shit and it wasn't even midday yet.

“I didn't tell you, because you would've said no.” Leon answered like this was the only possible solution and wasn't weird in any way. They passed the front entrance and were now outside, but this was all that Kazuichi could see since he couldn't turn himself far enough to look towards the way they were going.

“Of course I would decline! What would I want inside of an amusement park?!” Kazuichi complained. With his motion sickness there was nothing he could use inside of an amusement park, so there was no reason for him to go. It was just wasted money.

“Easy reason.” Leon smiled, “Because your boyfriend is also coming, so the two of you can have a date.”

This argument let Kazuichi fall silent almost instantly. Mainly because he couldn't believe that his friend seriously thought that this would convince him. When he managed to process the pure stupidity that the reason was, Kazuichi looked at Leon. “I can always spend time with Gundham without wasting my money and going somewhere with over 30 people isn't exactly what I would call a date.” Not to mention that Gundham wasn't even aware of Leon's talk about some weird dates.

“Just joking, dude.” Leon laughed, “But seriously, you are coming with us. And don't worry, there will surely be something for you to use.” It seemed like Leon wasn't taking a no for an answer, considering that he went out of his way of abducting Kazuichi, so in the end the student gave in. Leon better be right and there was something that someone like the easily scared and sick mechanic could use.

 

When they group arrived at what the omega thought was the main gate, Hagakure suddenly stopped.

“May I enquire why you are carrying the Sharp Toothed One?”

Only one person called Kazuichi by that name, so said omega turned his body as far as he could to look past Hagakure's body and sure enough, Gundham was standing in front of them and had his arms crossed with what seemed to be annoyance. Kazuichi was also able to tell that most of their schoolmates were also standing at the gate.

Leon walked towards Gundham. “I asked Hiro to bring him, since Souda wouldn't have come otherwise.”

“Then I advise you to release him this instant.” Gundham commanded the other alpha with a firm tone in his voice.

“Sure.” Hagakure answered and suddenly Kazuichi was finally lifted from the clairvoyant's shoulder. However instead of setting him down on the floor, the omega was placed into Gundham's arms. “He was getting heavy, so thank you for taking over, dude.”

Gundham looked slightly dumbfounded at suddenly carrying Kazuichi like he was some kind of bride on his wedding. “This is not what I have meant.”

“Yeah, I can walk perfectly on my own, thank ya very much.” Kazuichi added to this and sighed. He then looked towards Leon. “And I'm freezing, so give me my jacket.” Though if he were honest, it was kinda warm when he was being held like this by Gundham. While Leon gave Kazuichi his jacket and wallet, Gundham placed him back onto the ground.

“Now that we all are here, I think we can go! Our train will leave in a short while!” Ishimaru announced loudly into the round and at his commando the group made their way towards the station. Still, while Kazuichi gave in and went with them despite not liking amusement parks, he couldn't help but wonder what Leon was up to. There had to be more behind this whole sudden outing or he would've asked from the beginning and not went to these weird measures to make sure Kazuichi also attended.

 

He should've stayed at school. He should've declined to join them and just stayed behind, and do what he had planned from the very beginning. If he did, he wouldn't have to stand inside of a very fast moving train that made him feel sick and he wouldn't have to freeze right now, because the heating inside of the train didn't work. Who the hell even thought that it was a good idea to go to an amusement park in January?

To make matters even worse, due to the sheer number of students and other passengers the train was full to the brim and of course Kazuichi was so lucky that he was in a corner and had none other than Gundham pressed flush against his body. So not only did he feel like shit from the travel, he was now also way too close to the alpha and none of them could do anything about it, because there was nowhere for them to move to. It was awkward enough between them already, so this only made it worse.

Gundham had his arms leaned against the wall next to Kazuichi's head, to keep himself supported while the high number of passengers were pressing against each other inside of the tight train.

“How are you fairing, Tamer of Automations?” Gundham asked into his ear, due to the closeness. If only it didn't make Kazuichi's chest flutter.

“Could be better.” he muttered in response. He didn't even know how to react in that moment. On one hand he was feeling like he's going to puke and he was annoyed that he was forced to spend his money to visit an amusement park where he didn't want to go to. But on the other hand he had Gundham's body pressed against his and the way the alpha's warm breath tickled the omega's skin whenever he talked made Kazuichi shudder. The knowledge that Gundham had most likely wanted to kiss him that night and the immense closeness made it ever so tempting to just pull him down and kiss him deeply. None of the other students paid them any attention, so there wasn't the problem of them being seen. But when Kazuichi thought about it, there were better times to do something like this than when Gundham wasn't expecting it and while Kazuichi was feeling like puking. So the idea was quickly forgotten again.

 

After what felt like forever the train stopped at the station near the amusement park and the students were finally able to leave the overfilled train.

Kazuichi had been travelling way too much over the last months and so he was leaning against a pillar to get his stomach to calm down again. Being carried by Gundham sounded very nice right about now, but there was no way he would actually ask him to do that. Especially since he was sure that the stupid hamster lover would instantly oblige to the request.

While Kazuichi was resting against the pillar, Ishimaru did a headcount to make sure that all of the students had successfully left the train and that no one was accidentally left behind. After the prefect made sure that everyone was there, he took out a piece of paper which seemed to have the route towards the amusement park written down on it. Now that they had the directions, the large group then made their way towards the amusement park.

Since Kazuichi was still feeling a bit unwell from the travel, he only could hope that the park wasn't too far way. If only Leon hadn't been that much of a dick sometimes and actually told Kazuichi beforehand about this outing today, so that he at least could've checked the distance between the train station and the park. Or any of his other schoolmates for that matter, as long as someone told him something. However he did suspect that they either thought that he already knew about it or this was also Leon's doing. Anything was possible with this bunch.

 

Walking for a short bit, the group was able to see the huge amusement park that raised itself up before them. It was larger than Kazuichi had imagined and he was starting to wonder if there might actually be something that he could use after he was forced to pay the entrance fee to go inside. At least the huge ferris wheel that was somewhere near the centre seemed promising enough. Still he didn't exactly hold his breath.

Stopping at the front entrance the students went into the queue to pay their entrance fee and go into the park. Most students were highly excited to visit the park, unlike Kazuichi who still wondered why he even came. At least his stomach has calmed down again. For now at least.

When it was Kazuichi's turn at the till, he was glad to learn that students got a discount so at least he didn't make himself any more poor than he already was for this. Showing his student ID and paying, he entered the huge amusement park and was able to see most of the attractions they had to offer. Most of them were of the fast or frightening type, just as he had suspected. Great.

 

As soon as everyone had paid and entered the amusement park, Ishimaru walked forward again to organise everything like he often did. “Since we are such a high number, it would be more reasonable to split up while we are here. Our train will leave at eight p.m. sharp, so I would suggest that we all meet at the ferris wheel at seven.” he pointed towards the huge attraction in the centre of the amusement park. It was a good spot to meet up, since it was easier to find in the dark than the entrance was. “If something happens, call me immediately on my phone! I will give you all my number, if you happen to not have it yet.” he added and took his phone out to tell everyone his number.

Since Kazuichi already had the number, as he sometimes hung out with him, he simply waited for the others to finish. Nanami was standing next to him, together with Komaeda and the twins, and was still looking towards the ferris wheel. “You know, when the protagonist from a dating simulator goes onto a ferris wheel together with their love interest, they always stop at the highest point and it leads to many points in their relationship. Sadly I never managed to use the correct paths and end up on one of them.”

Overhearing the conversation over such kind of games, made Kazuichi also look back towards the ride. This was an often used cliche that he had seen a million times in bad teen movies and he wondered how some movie and game creators thought that this was something that was likely to happen anywhere in real life. It was preposterous that any respectable manager and their team would let something like this happen. Or maybe that was simply the mechanic in him speaking.

“Souda, are you coming with us?” the voice of Sonia pulled Kazuichi out of his thoughts. He had been daydreaming so much, that he didn't even notice how most of his schoolmates had already went away and that Miss Sonia, Leon and Gundham were all looking at him.

Looking slightly stunned he quickly answered, “Yeah, sure.”

 

With this the group made their way through the huge amusement park and frankly, Kazuichi was bored. There wasn't a single ride that he would be able to use and even simply looking at them made him feel sick. It would've been more interesting for him to maybe dismantle the inner workings of all the huge contraptions and see how they worked, but that wasn't something he could do. Other than the amusement rides, the park offered some random booths where you could win stuff, however these did cost extra. If he felt like it Kazuichi thought that he might try them out later on, but first he wanted to look around a bit more and see what else they offered.

Sadly some of his classmates didn't share his wish of looking around and not using most of the rides, as they often tried to make him use fast rides whenever he and his group happened to pass them. When they happened to cross paths with Tsumiki, Koizumi, Saionji and Mioda, the latter tried everything to make Kazuichi's group join them on the gigantic roller coaster and she and Saionji tried to literally pull him into the ride despite his protest. To his relieve Gundham stepped in-between them and sent the others off to ride the roller coaster on their own, while he and Kazuichi would wait with their belongings. Sadly while they were waiting there wasn't much of a conversation going on between them, since they were both still too awkward do say anything. Kazuichi needed do find an opportunity to maybe ask the alpha what had nearly happened between them that night and if it may have meant something. However it was hard to find the right moment in the middle of an amusement park full of people and even if, he still had no idea what to say anyway.

 

After this Kazuichi ended up with looking after the stuff from his friends for a few times, while they had fun on the different rides. He didn't exactly mind it, since simply hanging out with his friends was fun enough in his mind. The only truly annoying part was the low temperature, which he felt the most being an omega, and the fact that his friends sometimes didn't get the hint when he said that he didn't want to use a specific ride. He knew that they were trying to be nice and he wasn't angry at them, but having to repeat himself all the time was getting slightly frustrating.

“Are you sure that you don't want to try out the horror house, Souda?” Miss Sonia asked once more just to be sure. Sometimes the princess forgot that not everyone had such an obsession with horror like she did.

“Yeah I'm sure, you all can go without me.” Kazuichi repeated. There was no way he would go in there. The horror house that his former upperclassmen did last year Halloween was more than enough for him.

Leon, being smug like always when it was about teasing his best friend, leaned his arm on Kazuichi's shoulder and whispered into his ear. “You can cling onto your boyfriend like in the movies and let him protect you.”

Kazuichi had to roll his eyes at this, “Do I look like some omega from a chick flick to ya?” Letting Gundham see him shake from fright until he passed out wouldn't exactly make the alpha swoon and sweep him off his feet.

“Maybe.” Leon joked, “But I won't force ya, don't worry.” To Kazuichi's slight surprise Leon stopped leaning against him and went towards the others. “Come on you two, let's go in.” Gundham was just about to protest leaving Kazuichi alone, when suddenly Leon pushed him into the horror house, with Miss Sonia following them after promising Kazuichi to return shortly. Leon was behaving strangely as for late and especially today. Kazuichi was sure that his friend was plotting something, but he had no idea what that was and he dreaded what it could be. With Leon everything was possible.

Just like Miss Sonia had promised the group returned after a few minutes. Miss Sonia was beaming with excitement after she had left the horror house, which meant that it terrifying, and to Kazuichi's delight Leon was slightly shaking; he deserved it. However when Kazuichi looked at Gundham he was surprised to see the usually calm weirdo being tense. For a moment Kazuichi wondered if there had actually been something that had managed to scare him, but he wasn't entirely sure if this was the case.

Miss Sonia, who was still in a giggly mood after the horror house, turned towards her friends and looked at them with determination. “Now we will need to find something that we all can do, so that Souda can also have fun today!”

The sudden statement made Kazuichi feel a bit awkward, though he was also a bit happy that his friend wanted to try and include him into their activities. “That's nice of ya Miss Sonia, but it's really fine.”

“We are all here to have some fun together, so we will do just that!” Miss Sonia stated and it seemed like she didn't take a no for an answer.

She was just about to go to search for something, when Leon spoke up. “I might know something that we could do together. I saw it on a flyer that Taka gave us a few days ago while we planned the trip.”

 

Since they still had a lot of time left before they needed to meet with the others, Sonia, Gundham and Kazuichi agreed and left towards the attraction that Leon wanted to try out. After walking for a bit Leon pointed towards a huge and brightly coloured building. “That must be it.”

The three older students shared a confused look with each other but followed their underclassmen nonetheless towards the colourful building, not knowing what they could expect.

Arriving at the entrance, Leon looked at a small sign and then turned towards his friends. “I was right, this is it.”

“And may we inquire what this... colourful realm is?” Gundham asked and was inspecting the building with scepticism. Understandable in Kazuichi's mind, since he had no idea what this was supposed to be.

“It's an escape game.” Leon began explaining and Kazuichi was already beginning to dread at what his friend was getting at. “This thing has two entrances but only one exit and you have to find the way out with some puzzles. So I thought that we could try it out and maybe make a little competition out of it.”

Just like Kazuichi had suspected it, he disliked the idea already. Sadly Miss Sonia didn't share his dislike, “That sounds like fun. I'm in!”

Gundham thought about the idea and grinned, “I think I could accept the challenge, as I, the great Gundham Tanaka will be the victorious one!”

“That is the spirit.” Miss Sonia giggled with delight. It seemed like they were in on the idea.

However Kazuichi still wasn't sure about some things. “And how will we do it?”

“Well, since it has two entrances I thought that we could split up into two groups and however gets out first wins.” Leon shrugged. “So are you in or are you too scared that you could loose? Kinda sad for an Ultimate, especially the Ultimate Mechanic for whom it should be easy as hell to solve some puzzles.”

The mocking tone in Leon's voice made the mechanic's hair stand up, even if he was aware that Leon was only kidding and meant what he said only as a friendly joke. But Kazuichi still had his pride. “Fine, I'm in and I will show ya!” He would defeat Leon and make him regret the challenge. And he would get out of this cold, which was a great bonus.

“Great!” Leon grinned, “So I'm going to be in a team with Sonia, if that is fine with her.”

“I would be delighted.” she replied with a smile and then turned towards Gundham and Kazuichi “And this means that you two will be playing against Leon and me. I will not go easy on you, even if you two are my best friends.”

Kazuichi had been sure that Leon would've chosen to be in a team with him, considering that they have been friends for years. But that he quickly decided to be in a team with Miss Sonia could only mean one thing and Kazuichi felt stupid that he didn't notice this sooner, especially since Leon did actually tell him earlier. He wanted that Kazuichi and Gundham spend time together.

 

Now that they all agreed on the teams and how their challenge was to play out, they went towards the employee at the entrance. Before entering they were informed that in every room there was an emergency exit button in case they wanted to give up and leave. To their luck they didn't have to wait, as only one group was allowed inside at a time and the last group had just finished a bit earlier, so they could immediately begin their little race.

“Be prepared to lose.” Leon grinned at his friends, at which Sonia added, “We will defeat you two and exit before you do.”

Gundham gave a confident grin, his love for a good competition showing itself. “You two fiends will not be able to defeat us, as the combined powers of the Tamer of Automations and myself are too great for you!”

When the friends finished their little smack talk, they went into the building and followed the small hall that split into two separate doors; one bearing a picture of a strawberry and the other a picture of some grapes. Since Kazuichi and Gundham had been closer to the door with the strawberry and Sonia and Leon to the other, they simply went into the doors they were closest to. Walking through the door, they each entered an elevator and at the press of a button it began moving.

 

After a few moments the door of the elevator opened and upon walking past the door, Kazuichi's eyes widened at what he saw. They were now inside of a big hall that was decorated to the brim with strawberries and everything was in a red colour.

“Where the hell are we?” Kazuichi asked and looked around after he and Gundham had left the elevator, which closed behind them.

“According to this sign, this realm carries the name of strawberry house. A... fitting title... I suppose.” Gundham said from next to him and Kazuichi turned towards the sign that was fixed onto the wall next to the elevator. Just as Gundham had said, the sign told them the name of the house and that they apparently were on the third floor. Next to the sign was a button that had the words 'Give up' written on it, so Kazuichi guessed that this was one of the emergency exit buttons that the employee had mentioned. However there was no other button that could open the elevator again.

“I guess we need to look for an exit now, before Miss Sonia and Leon manage it.”

Nodding, Gundham began looking around. “You are correct. We have to escape this hellish realm and end up as the victorious ones.”

Hellish realm was a fitting name. The décor was more than questionable and it made Kazuichi hungry.

The two students began looking around the room and to their confusion it actually had a fully equipped playground inside. In front of it were two flowerbeds and everything was in the same red and pink strawberry design. In one corner was a staircase that led downstairs, however it was closed shut with a bright red shutter gate. When they inspected the gate, they were able to spot a keyhole that was, like everything else, decorated with a strawberry.

“I guess we need to find the key that will unlock this gate.” Gundham stated and turned back towards the hall itself to inspect it.

The team instantly began looking around the hall. Kazuichi began inspecting the playground, while Gundham was looking at the flowerbeds in the hope that they had hid the key in any of them.

 

After a few moments of searching around like idiots, Gundham suddenly sat up. “I believe that I have been able to locate a clue for the whereabouts of the missing key.”

Finally some progress. Kazuichi was starting to get frustrated with searching. Jumping off the framework of the swing set he had been inspecting, he went towards Gundham. “What did ya find?”

“This sign that had been hidden in-between the name tags of the many different flora.” Gundham explained and held up a little red sign.

Leaning a bit more towards Gundham, Kazuichi looked at the small sign. “What does it say?”

“Bring balance and the key will show itself.” Gundham read what was printed on it, making both confused.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Kazuichi asked, “What are we supposed to balance out?”

Gundham inspected to room in concentration once more, trying to find something that needed to be balanced out. He then suddenly walked up towards the playground. “May I have your assistants? I believe that I have found the solution to our task.”

When Kazuichi saw where exactly the other was standing, he felt stupid for not realising it sooner. The playground had a see-saw, which could be balanced out. While the mechanic walked up towards the other, Gundham balanced the see-saw out with his hands and Kazuichi immediately inspected it. “Ah there!” he exclaimed. In the foot a little compartment opened when the see-saw was perfectly balanced out in which a key was hidden. Quickly Kazuichi took it out and held it up, “Got it!”

“Then let us move to the next floor, before the other two fiends are able to defeat us in this race.” Gundham let go off see-saw and the friends quickly went towards the shutter gate and unlocked it. When they opened the door it was impossible to pull the key out, so the two left it there and descented the stair towards the second floor of strawberry house.

 

Just like the third floor, everything was still in a strawberry design and Kazuichi suspected that he might never want to eat any strawberries in his near future.

Next to the staircase they had just used was another one and again it was locked with a shutter gate. However this time it didn't have a keyhole, but what seemed to be a card reader. So they needed to find a card this time. “Then let us search for the needed card, so that we can escape this realm.” Gundham declared and they began looking around. This time the hall had a different rooms and a small lounge. Since two of the rooms where closer to them as the lounge was, Kazuichi and Gundham both went towards them first; each opening one.

What they found was the last thing that Kazuichi had expected. “Seriously, bedrooms?” Both rooms had featured identical bedrooms, fully equipped so that people could sleep inside of strawberry house. “How long do they think that people will be stuck inside of this place, so that they have to put bedrooms in here?”

“Maybe they wish to make this hellhole seem like a house, as the name suggests?” Gundham guessed the possible answer, but there was no way to be sure and there wasn't any time to pounder about the layout anyway, since they were still in the middle of a race. So they checked the other three rooms, which were all also bedrooms of different quality. The first two they have checked had been in a sorry state and were shabby, one of them was in a moderate condition and the last two looked like high class bedrooms that you would find inside of a hotel.

Now that they had a quick look inside of the different rooms, they went into the lounge, which featured tables and a bunch of chairs, a few pictures, a big clock and a phone.

 

Not loosing any time both began searching through the lounge. Gundham began inspecting the pictures if the card was hidden there, while Kazuichi was looking at the telephone. He felt like it was so out of place that it had to be some sort of hint. It had only one button, which showed a strawberry on it and since they had already seen the emergency exit button near the staircases, it had to mean something for the game.

Pressing the button, Kazuichi picked up the receiver and a recoded voice began talking. “The place that's different holds the key.”

“Did you find a hint, Pink Haired One?” Gundham came up towards him.

“Yeah.” Kazuichi answered and hung the phone up again, “It said that the key is in a place that's different. But what's different?”

Gundham crossed his arms in thought, “I can only think of two places that would be different in this realm. This lounge in which we are currently located or the bedroom that is across from us.”

“Ah, you're right.” Kazuichi said, as only one of the bedrooms didn't have a identical one on the other side of the hallway. “I think the key would be in the bedroom, since the hint was here.”

“I would conclude the same.” Gundham agreed and both students went into the bedroom to search for the key that was mentioned by the telephone.

The bedroom featured what one would expect of one. It had a simple bed and a drawer cabined next to a closet. Kazuichi pulled the blanket off the bed and searched through the covers if the key was somewhere hidden in there, while Gundham looked through the drawers.

“All of these are empty.” Gundham said and checked if there might be a hidden compartment in them.

“Same on the bed.” Kazuichi replied. He even checked under it, but to no avail. “Where could the key be?” he wondered and let himself fall onto the bed with a loud sigh. If it went on this way, then they would definitely loose against the others. If they could at least see where Miss Sonia and Leon were at the moment.

Looking at the ceiling, Kazuichi's eyes widened. “I found the key!” he jumped up from the bed.

Gundham immediately went towards Kazuichi, looking around. “Where is it?”

“Up there!” Kazuichi pointed at the flush light that was fixed onto the ceiling, which showed the faint outline of what seemed to be a key. “It's inside of the lamp.”

“You are correct.” Gundham looked at the lamp, “But how do we reach the source of light?”

Still keeping his eyes on the lamp, as if the key would vanish if he turned away for only a moment, Kazuichi began thinking. “We could get a chair from the lounge. They should be high enough.” The ceiling wasn't that high up, so it should be manageable. At least if one wasn't as tiny as Kuzuryu was.

“That would take too much time, as we have no idea how far the two fiends are.” Gundham said, “However I do have a faster solution, so please do not frighten now.” Without giving Kazuichi much time to pounder what the alpha had meant with his idea, Gundham suddenly wrapped his arms around Kazuichi's lower half and picked him up with ease.

For a moment the omega was surprised at being lifted into the air without much warning and he had to hold onto the other's shoulders to keep his balance, but the display of power from the alpha made Kazuichi's heart skip a beat. But he had no time to swoon at Gundham's strength and so he turned his attention towards the lamp and with a twist he was able to open it and retrieve the small key. “I've got it!” he grinned proudly and was placed back onto the floor.

 

Holding up the key, Kazuichi noticed that it was a wind-up key and not a normal key. But a key was a key and as long as they were able to progress, he didn't care how it looked.

Running towards the shutter gate Kazuichi held out the key, but then he froze. “Fuck, we need a card, not a key!” Both had forgotten that this shutter gate had a card reader and not a key lock like the last one, so this key was utterly useless for them.

“Why did the voice tell us about this key, if we can not use it to unlock this cursed gate?” Gundham pondered and inspected if the card reader had a possible hidden lock on which the key could be used.

There had to be a reason that they were lead to find this key, even if they had to use a card to continue. But Kazuichi had no idea what the reason was and especially why it was a wind-up key.

“Wait a minute, I got it!” Kazuichi suddenly realised the reason behind this key. He sprinted off and went back into the lounge, Gundham following him.

“What do you mean, Tamer of Automations?”

“It's not a wind-up key.” the mechanic stated and took the clock from the wall. Just as he suspected, it had a small lock on the back. “It's a clock key!” Putting the key into the lock and turning it, he then was able to open the back of the clock and just as he suspected he found a card inside of it. “Found it!” He felt proud after solving this riddle.

Gundham placed his hand on Kazuichi's shoulder, “You did well, Kazuichi. Let us now escape this realm together.”

“Yeah.” Kazuichi kept on grinning and finally they were able to unlock the gate and go into the next floor.

 

Slowly Kazuichi was getting attached to the strawberry design that was everywhere.

This time the staircase had brought them down a hallway that lead into a single room with a door that was labelled as the exit, which was behind yet another shutter gate. The room was again designed like what seemed to be a bedroom, however this one had a desk with a computer fixed onto it. What stood out the most though was the huge numbers that were painted onto the walls with paint.

“What do these numbers mean?” Gundham asked.

“Maybe they are some kind of password?” Kazuichi guessed and immediately looked at the computer. There was no power button, only a single USB hub and the keyboard had no number keys, only letters, so the four numbers on the wall couldn't be for here. “No luck with the computer, so maybe there is something else here that needs a password?”

“Maybe it is for the gate itself?” Gundham suggested and pointed towards a small screen next to the gate. It did look like something where you could put in a password, but there were no keys this time, only another USB hub.

“I don't think so.” Kazuichi shook his head, “I think we need to find an USB for this door.”

“Then let us search for one!” Gundham declared and just like with every floor that they have been in, they again began searching.

 

While searching Kazuichi picked up a doll of the park's mascot by the head that was lying on the bed, and to his shock the body fell off. “Ah, I broke it!” he panicked slightly at only holding its head in his hand now, however he then noticed that something had fallen out of the body. “Batteries?”

“Did you find something, Tamer of Automations?” Gundham turned towards him and closed the closed door after searching in there.

“Just some batteries.” Kazuichi picked them up. He wondered for what they were for. Shrugging he put them onto the desk and kept on searching. Just like in the last bedroom, Kazuichi decided to look under the bed since it was always a good place to hide stuff and this time he had been lucky. There was a small key hidden underneath the bed. Grabbing it Kazuichi was just about to come back out from his spot, when Gundham suddenly called him and made the mechanic hit his head.

“Tamer of Automations, are you alright?” Gundham quickly walked up towards him and kneeled on the floor next him.

“Yeah.” he waved the other off and rubbed the back of his head, “Why did ya call me?”

This seemed to remind Gundham about what he had wanted and he got up again. “I have found a small keyhole.” he went towards a wall, where indeed a keyhole was mounted into the middle of it.

Getting up from the floor and walking to his friend, Kazuichi held up the small key he found with a grin, “What a coincidence that I just found a key.” Putting the key inside of the lock, a small hidden compartment opened that held a small safe, which finally needed a numbered code to open it. “Finally we can use these weird numbers on the wall.”

Gundham typed in the code that was written on the wall and sure enough the safe opened with a peeping sound and they were able to retrieve a camera and an USB.

“Good, the USB!” Kazuichi immediately grabbed it and went towards the lock on the door, however the screen only said the word 'Error'. “Would've been too easy, now wouldn't it?” Luckily there was another USB port that they could try out, so the two of them went towards the computer and put the USB in there. As soon as the device was plugged in, the screen lit up.

However what it said made Kazuichi groan with frustration, “It wants another password and this time it's seven letters long. Did ya see anything in here?”

Shaking his head, Gundham looked at the screen, “I did not. However there is still one place that we can check.” He picked the batteries up and placed them into the camera, making it start. Kazuichi had nearly forgotten about it due to the prospect of winning. “I knew it. There is a code hidden inside of it.”

Sure enough the small screen on the camera showed a photo with seven random letters and Kazuichi immediately typed them into the computer and hit enter. “Yes, it works!” Kazuichi cheered as the password was accepted and the screen told them that the computer transferred a code onto the USB. As soon as it finished he pulled the USB out of the computer and tried it out again to place the USB into the door.

Kazuichi and Gundham looked at the lock with anticipation and this time numbers appeared on the small screen, making the door unlock.

 

Not missing a second they ran out of the door and found themselves outside of the building. The best thing was that neither Miss Sonia nor Leon were in sight.

“We won!” Kazuichi cheered and hugged Gundham enthusiastically.

“Indeed, we have ended up as the victorious ones!” Gundham grinned and hugged the omega back, lifting him slightly into the air. When the alpha placed the other back onto the ground, they looked into each others eyes due to their closeness. At the same time they could hear a door open, so they quickly let go of each other and turned shyly away from each other.

“What a shame, we have lost.” Miss Sonia said as she spotted her friends upon leaving the building together with Leon.

“Well, happens.” Despite losing, Leon simply grinned at his friends and shrugged. “Anyway, we should go to the ferris wheel now, before Taka complains that we're too late.” Knowing the prefect it was likely that he would complain if they were only a minute too late and so the group made their way towards the centre of the amusement park where the ferris wheel was located.

 

When they arrived the loud voice of Mioda rang out and managed to drown most of the music that played. “Hey!” Turning towards the voice they spotted her and a few of their schoolmates at the end of the queue for the ferris wheel and so they went over to them.

Being as easily excited as ever, Mioda jumped around on the spot, “We all wanted to use the ferris wheel together before we go home and you all totally need to join us!”

Kazuichi and his group shared a short look and agreed to the idea. They still had a bit of time left until they were required to meet up, so they might as well use the ride before leaving again. After waiting for a bit in the queue, the students began boarding the small gondolas in groups of three to four people. When it was the turn of Kazuichi and his group, he and Gundham were suddenly pushed into the gondola by Sonia and Leon who both smiled innocently.

“What are ya doing?” Kazuichi caught himself again and stared at his friends.

Still smiling with an air of innocence, Miss Sonia answered, “We will take the next one, so see you two in a bit.” With this statement the employee simply shrugged, since he didn't care, and he closed the door to the gondola and started the ferris wheel again and thus lifted the one in which Kazuichi and Gundham were into the air. Could his friends be more obvious?

“I guess we will be alone on this ride, so we might as well enjoy it.” Gundham stated and took a seat. Nodding Kazuichi took a seat next to him and leaned back to enjoy the view, despite the low temperature. Wrapping his arms around his torso, the omega watched how they rouse up slowly and how the view changed more and more.

“Are you cold, Tamer of Automations?” Gundham asked when he noticed the way that Kazuichi was trying to keep himself warm.

Scratching the back of his head, Kazuichi laughed sheepishly, “Yeah a bit.” He was actually freezing, but there was no need to say that. Suddenly the alpha's arms wrapped around Kazuichi's body and pulled him against himself.

Gundham was blushing heavily and he had his face hidden behind his scarf. “As long as you are feeling the cold of the night, it might be a wise idea to share warmth.”

Kazuichi also began blushing at this, however it was quite warm in the alpha's arms and since he had offered it by himself, then the omega might as well take him up on the offer. So he leaned against Gundham's chest and relaxed in the other's arms.

 

With this the two fell into a comfortable silence and enjoyed the ride together. Slowly they reached the highest point and the view was nearly breathtaking. The dark night sky was illuminated by stars and under them the colourful lights from the amusement shone brightly.

It was pleasant and the movie like atmosphere made Kazuichi remember something that had been on his mind and he thought that now it might be the best time to ask about the kiss they nearly shared at the ball. Pulling all of his courage together he raised his head from Gundham's chest. “Say Gundham, I wanted to ask ya something.”

“And what is that?” Gundham turned his eyes towards the omega.

Taking a short breath, Kazuichi began talking. “Ya still remember at the ball, when Pom-G suddenly appeared? Well... I wanted to ask if ya... wanted-” he stopped talking as the ferris wheel suddenly came to a screeching halt and shook the gondolas badly for a moment, making the pair tense up with shock and hold onto their seats. To make mattes worse all of the lights from the ferris wheel turned off and now all of the passengers were stuck on a dark ferris wheel.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Kazuichi shrieked with fright and clung onto Gundham's body, who was just as startled and pulled the omega against himself out of instinct.

After the first shock was over, the alpha looked over the edge of the gondola. “It seems like we have stopped for some reason.”

“Don't tell me that this thing is broken!” Kazuichi was scared out of his mind, “We're going to die!” He was shivering with his whole body and now not only because he was freezing.

Gundham began petting the scared omega's back in the hope that it would calm him again, “Do not worry, the mortals of this realm will get this contraption in working order again and then we can leave this cursed ride.” For a moment the alpha's words helped, but then the ferris wheel got power again for a moment only before stopping again, making the gondolas shake again with the sudden stop. Kazuichi was able to tell by the alpha's scent that he was also starting to get nervous, since they were stuck and it made Kazuichi even more scared.

However what amazed Kazuichi was that Gundham didn't show his fright and instead kept on trying to calm the omega down again. Not loosing a word, the alpha pushed the other away slightly and took off his beloved scarf, before wrapping it around Kazuichi's neck and pulling him back against his body. “This sacred artefact will at least protect you from the cold, while we wait for this contraption to work again.”

Wearing the scarf not only was able to warm the omega up again, it also calmed him down since it smelled so strongly like Gundham and he was now only able to smell the alpha's scent. And Kazuichi suspected that this was the other's actual reason for giving him the scarf.

“Thank you.” Kazuichi mumbled into the fabric. While he was still scared, it was way less than before and as long as he wasn't alone, it was bearable.

 

It had taken a few more goes for the employees to get the ferris wheel going again, so that they could get all of the passengers off the ride and close it until it was fully repaired. When the gondola that Kazuichi and Gundham had used reached the ground, they quickly got out and kept on holding onto each other for a couple more minutes just to feel a bit more calm. Miss Sonia and Leon, who had been using the gondola behind theirs, joined them a few minutes later and were just as shaken up, like most of the other passengers. The students who hadn't used the ferris wheel all went towards their friends after they were able to get off it and made sure that they were all feeling fine.

After all students were off the ride and Ishimaru had lectured the employees that they needed to do more regular check-ups on the rides before anyone was able to get hurt, the group then left the amusement park and made they way back towards the academy without planning on returning anytime soon.

Kazuichi knew from the very beginning that he shouldn't have come to the amusement park. However at least it wasn't awkward between him and Gundham any more, so maybe his time wasn't entirely wasted in the end.

 

***

 

Kazuichi had just returned to his dorm room after class had ended, when his doorbell rang. He had hardly found the time to put his bag onto the ground and so he wondered who that was so suddenly. Going to the door and opening it, Leon walked in.

“Did you know that Naegi and Togami have started dating?” Leon asked and placed his own bag onto the floor. It seemed like he had also just left his class and came straight to Kazuichi's room. “Apparently they've become a couple during the weekend.”

Not batting an eyelash at having his childhood friend barging into his room like this, Kazuichi closed the door again. At least Leon didn't kidnap him this time. “Well that explains why Fukawa was even more unpleasant when I passed her today.” Just simply walking past her had made her tick off, which was even something for the gloomy and most likely unstable author. “But did ya really come here just to tell me about the love life of other people?”

“Maybe it will give you a push.” Leon joked and took a seat on the desk chair, “But actually I'm hiding from Nekomaru. He has training planned for today and I can't be asked.”

“You can never be asked. And do ya really believe that Nidai won't look for ya in my room?” Kazuichi didn't mind the other's presence and if he was lucky, then he could witness how Leon would be carried off by the coach again. After the surprise outing over the past weekend it would do the mechanic no end of good.

“Maybe I'm lucky, who knows?” Leon shrugged and leaned back in the chair to relax while he hid inside of Kazuichi's room. Leon was the weirdest ultimate student that Kazuichi knew, since he was the only one who disliked his talent. In a sense it was sad.

Again the doorbell rang and the omega already was able to tell who that was without answering. At least his nose was good for something, even if it only was to being able to track alphas and omegas. “I don't think that you're lucky. Nidai's at the door.”

“Shit!” Leon jumped from the chair and looked around like an animal inside of a trap.

Again the doorbell rang and they could hear the loud voice of Nidai calling out. “Leon, I know that you're in there, so come out! You have training and as your coach I will not let you skip it all the time!”

“Just give up and go.” Kazuichi said and got up from his seat. He knew Nidai long enough to know that the coach wouldn't give in. He also suspected that the huge alpha with the beefy arms would have no problem with breaking the lock on Kazuichi's door, a thing he wanted to avoid as it would mean that he needed to repair it then. Going towards the door, he opened it for his classmate.

“I'm sorry for intruding, but Leon has training.” Nidai excused himself and then turned towards the baseball star, “No more running away Leon or you will do extra rounds today!”

Not being able to run away again, the baseball star had no other option than giving in and going to training that day. “Fine I'm coming. But can Souda at least join today?”

Wait, what? Where did that come from? Kazuichi couldn't remember that he agreed to joining some training session. He didn't even play baseball.

“Of course! The more we are, the better it is!” Nidai laughed loudly, “Now get your uniforms and follow me!”

Raising his hands like it would stop the moment, Kazuichi quickly retorted, “I never say that I wanted to go.”

“Don't be like that Souda, it will be fun!” Nidai laughed again and gave him a friendly pat on his back, that made the smaller male stumble due to the force.

Leon had already grabbed Kazuichi's gym clothes and pushed them into his friend's arms, “Come on bro. It will be boring on my own.”

Regarding his clothes, Kazuichi gave a sigh. “Fine, I'll come. But don't expect much from me.” It wasn't bad to train with Nidai and Leon, however he was simply lazy. At least he could use the training, considering the weights the mechanic often had to lift. Engines weren't exactly light-weighted.

“Awesome!” Leon grinned and put his arm around his friend's shoulder now that he didn't have to go through training on his own any more.

Also putting his arm around Leon's shoulder, Kazuichi grinned smugly. “But that ya know, you're really a nuisance most of the time, dude.”

“You say that, yet the ladies still love me.” Leon laughed and both followed Nidai to the gym.

“Maybe in your dreams, cause I never see any.” Kazuichi joked.

 

The training was just as exhausting as Kazuichi remembered from his past whenever he had joined Leon after school. During the warming up and the first training sessions it was still doable for him, however after repeatedly having to throw and hit baseballs throughout the gym his arms were beginning to hurt.

Taking a break, Kazuichi sat down at the side of the gym so that he was out of the way of Leon's training and most importantly of the pitching machine that was shooting baseballs at high speed and could break his jaw if they hit him. To pass his time until his arms stopped hurting, he decided to watch Leon during his training.

However after a few minutes something seemed off. Leon was awful that day, missing the targets he was supposed to hit or messing up his swings and letting the baseballs pass him. Kazuichi had never seen Leon in such bad shape. Even in cases where the baseball star wasn't in the mood to play he still did his best so that he could leave as fast as he could. So what was suddenly wrong with him? He hadn't seemed to be ill, so Kazuichi doubted that it was something along these lines.

Nidai seemed to also notice that something was off with Leon that day and no matter what the coach tried out, the other's skill didn't improve in the slightest. It seemed like Leon was at a completely different place with his head and only his body was present and thus didn't function like it should.

 

After watching Leon struggle for a while longer, Nidai stopped the pitching machine. “I don't believe that we should continue today.”

“Hmm, what?” Leon asked with confusion, before progressing what the team manager had said to him, “Ah, yeah. Sorry, I couldn't get my head in today.”

“You should eat something filling today and than take a good shit!! If you do just that, then you will be back in the game in no time!” Nidai exclaimed so loudly that most likely half of the school was able to hear him, however since he always talked like this they all would be used to it anyway.

“You're probably right.” Leon laughed and picked up his baseball bat and glove. “I'll see you later then and sorry again for the training today.”

Giving Leon a reassuring pat on the back, Nidai replied, “Don't worry. However if there is something that I can do as your coach, tell me.”

“It's nothing, so don't worry.” Leon grinned and then turned towards Kazuichi, “Are you also leaving, dude?”

Since there was no reason to stay any more and Kazuichi was exhausted anyway, he got up. “Yeah, I'm also going. Thanks for the training, Nidai.” There was also the reason that Kazuichi wanted to know what was going on with his friend suddenly. He was even stranger as usual today.

 

Wishing their goodbyes to Nidai, the friends left the gym and went into the changing room. While pulling off his shirt, Kazuichi asked, “So, what is going on? Ya never sucked this much during training.”

For a short moment Leon stopped in the middle of changing and he turned quiet, like he was thinking about if he should tell the other or not, but he then gave a sigh and sat down on the bench. “It's about Maizono.” he admitted and pushed his hair back in a frustrated manner.

Somehow Kazuichi suspected that this was going to be a longer chat, so he also took a seat. “What's with her? Did she reject ya or what happened?” Kazuichi could still remember how he had felt every time Miss Sonia had dismissed him in the past, however it was slightly different since it at least seemed like that Leon and Maizono had been friends from the start.

“No, it's not that.” Leon shook his head and turned his face away to avoid eye contact, “At least not directly.”

Now this made no sense to Kazuichi. Did or didn't she reject him. “What do ya mean with that? Is she dating someone else or what is wrong?” Leon had briefly mentioned earlier that someone in his class was now dating, however he was sure that he had said that it were Naegi and Togami. He hadn't mentioned Maizono and even if, Kazuichi was sure that she had been interested in Naegi.

“Wait, is it about Naegi dating Togami?”

When Leon flinched, Kazuichi knew that he was on the correct track with his assumption, so he pushed further. “Don't tell me that you're thinking about asking her on a date now that Naegi is off the market.” That had to be it. There was no other explanation for the weird behaviour and it would also explain why Leon had suddenly barged into his room earlier with the information that his classmates began dating. Since Kazuichi wasn't that close to either of them this wasn't exactly an information that he needed. However it was something that interested Leon, as Naegi had been something like a unwilling rival to him. “I'm correct, right?”

“Yes, you are.” Leon finally gave in and admitted it. “I thought that I maybe could ask her, now that Naegi is dating someone else. But I'm not sure if I should do it or not.”

“Then just ask her, it isn't that hard.” Kazuichi shrugged. If he wanted to date the pop star, then he simply needed to ask and hope that she agrees to it.

However Leon didn't shared the other's opinion and simply stared at him. “Are _you_ , of all people, actually telling me to simply ask someone on a date? Tell me, how many months have you been hopelessly pinning after Tanaka and still didn't say a single word to him?”

Now it was Kazuichi who flinched, since Leon was correct with what he said. After all this time Kazuichi still hadn't managed to tell Gundham anything about his feelings, even after realising that he was in love with him. Heck, he hadn't even managed to ask Gundham to the ball and instead was idiotic enough to nearly ruin it when the alpha had instead asked him in the end. It wasn't simple to ask someone on a date. “Okay, as much as I hate to admit it, but you're right, so I will be quiet about Maizono.”

Leon nodded at this and both continued getting changed. After their little talk they resumed like nothing was going on, but Kazuichi was able to tell that the beta was still in thought about the whole dating topic. In the end Leon had to decide on his own.

 

The night-time announcement had already rang out throughout the school and most students had returned to their dorm rooms for the night, Kazuichi being one of them. After the training earlier that day he was tired as hell and simply wanted to go to sleep. He could only hope that he wouldn't end up with the muscles in his arms aching the next morning.

Kazuichi had already changed and was currently brushing his teeth, when his doorbell rang. Spitting out the toothpaste, he left his bathroom and went to the door. What was it with people ringing at his door today? When he opened the door, he felt like he was having a deja vu at seeing Leon again walk into his room like he lived there.

Taking a seat at Kazuichi's desk, Leon regarded his friend. “Hey, you're not wearing your contacts. Been years since I last saw you with your glasses.”

Kazuichi had nearly forgotten that he was wearing his glasses. After the trip to Novoselic he had begun to wear them more regularly inside of his dorm room and was getting used to it again. Still he ignored the comment about the glasses and closed the door. “What is it recently with you barging into my room? I'm starting to consider giving ya my spare key and save me getting up all the time.”

“No thanks. If I can get into your room without notice I might see you and your boyfriend in bed and I don't want to end up blind.” Leon joked and waved him off, while Kazuichi took a seat on his bed.

“Sometimes I wonder why we're friends.”

“Because I'm awesome!” the other laughed, but then he turned more serious as he actually began talking about the reason why he was suddenly there at this hour. “But now listen, bro. I've thought about a deal for you.”

Maybe it was because Kazuichi was tired and wanted to sleep, but he had no idea what his friend meant with that. “What deal? It doesn't involve me going to an amusement park again, right? If it does, then ya can forget about it.” Being stuck on the very top of a broken ferris wheel for god knows how long still made shivers run through his body at the thought.

“No, don't worry. You don't have to go to an amusement park.” Leon reassured him and then leaned towards Kazuichi and gave him a serious look. “Aynway, you said earlier that I should ask Maizono on a date, so I guess that you want me to do it correct?”

“I guess?” Kazuichi crooked his head. If his childhood friend wanted to date Maizono, then Kazuichi would of course support him. There was no question in that aspect.

“Good, I thought so.” Leon began grinning, “And like you might have noticed by now I want you to finally date your boyfriend and not watch you being an oblivious idiot all of the time. So I thought about small deal we could make to help us both.”

While Kazuichi was unsure about what Leon was getting at, he had to be honest that he was a tiny bit intrigued. “And what is that deal?”

“I will ask her on a date tomorrow, but only if you swear that you will ask Tanaka later on the same day.” Leon explained the deal. “So, are you in?” he held his hand out.

Kazuichi's eyes widened at the proposal and he needed a moment to think about it. “Wait a second. Why should I suddenly ask Gundham on a date?”

“Well... it's because I don't believe that I'll have the courage otherwise and I hoped that I would help me knowing that my best friend was also finding the courage to ask. If that makes sense.” Leon actually blushed when he admitted his fear. That was a rarity to see. Usually Leon was more of a smooth talker and nearly never blushed about anything. But at the same time he was awful at actually flirting with people and got awkward every time. Now that Kazuichi thought back, Leon never had found the courage to ask someone on a date, no matter how many girls he had liked in the past.

“Come on, please help me dude.” Leon pleaded with his friend, “You don't have to tell Tanaka about your feelings or anything, only ask him on a normal date. It would really help me not being the only one and I'm even going first. Heck, you can even spy on us if you want, as long as Maizono doesn't see you.”

Kazuichi was torn. He truly wanted to help Leon with this and of course he wished to actually date Gundham, however asking someone on a date was nerve-wracking and Kazuichi didn't have strong nerves to begin with. His anxiety wanted to make him decline the deal, but having his childhood friend, with whom he had more or less grown up and saw him like a brother, pleading with him made Kazuichi give in. “Okay fine, I will ask Gundham. But only if you do it first.” he took Leon's hand into his and with this their deal was made.

 

The next day Kazuichi wasn't able to calm himself down for a single moment. He shouldn't make decisions while he was tired. No one made good decision while they were tired and now it was a bit too late to back out again. However he didn't have any need to be nervous, since he knew that Leon wasn't going to do it anyway. The guy was mostly talk, because he was just as anxious as Kazuichi was most of the time, no matter how much he tried to pretend being cool and composed. At least Kazuichi tried to convince himself about this fact.

He simply had to hope that Leon would chicken out, so that Kazuichi didn't have to hold onto his word and ask Gundham on a date.

Sadly Kazuichi wasn't know for having luck like Komaeda and Naegi were and so he had been summoned via text message to come to the backyard of the school by Leon. Hiding behind a tree like he was told to do, so that he didn't disturbed his friend by accident, Kazuichi kept his eyes on Leon and soon enough Maizono walked up towards him.

He wasn't able to hear what the other two were talking about, since he was too far away and Kazuichi only hoped that Leon would give up in the last moment. For a moment it seemed like Leon was faltering with his words and kept on looking nervously towards the direction in which Kazuichi was hidden. However it looked like he took a deep breath and then continued talking with Maizono. After he had finished, it looked like Maizono smiled and she nodded happily. The two of them discussed something and after that they hugged and both went their way.

When Maizono was back inside of the school building, Kazuichi came out of hiding while Leon walked up towards him with a big grin, “She said yes! We're going on a date this weekend!”

“That's great!” Kazuichi cheered for his friend. If only his gut wasn't twisting itself at what was now about to come.

“Now it's your turn.” Leon said, “You've promised, so ask Tanaka on a date.”

That will be a disaster, Kazuichi knew it.

 

While Kazuichi and Leon had been on their way towards the farms, since the breeder was usually in there at this time, the younger one had to stop the other more than once from running away out of nervousness.

“Come on, you promised. And it will work out fine, so don't worry.” he kept on repeating to give Kazuichi the courage that he lacked.

Stopping in front of the entrance door of the farm, Kazuichi's legs were feeling like they were about to give out. “I can't do this. He will say no, I know it!”

“Souda, just ask yourself. Do you really believe that Tanaka would say no to dating you after being this highly protective over you, spending most of his time with you, actually asking you to a ball and even wanting to kiss you at said ball? He wouldn't say no, so get in there.” Leon suddenly gave Kazuichi a push and quickly closed the door after the omega was through it.

 

Being shoved through the door made Kazuichi stumbled quite badly and he was only able to not fall down because a set of arms caught him.

“Tamer of Automations, are you alright?” Of course it had to be Gundham who happened to be next to the door and catch him. It was simply Kazuichi's rotten luck.

“I-I'm fine!” Jumping away from the other, the omega felt like his heart was going to burst any minute now. Why did he even agree to this stupid deal? Maybe he could leave again without anyone noticing? Just as he thought about turning around and running off, he was able to see Leon peeking into the building though a window, so that Tanaka wasn't able to spot him, and he made a hand sign to urge the other on.

So much for running away. Well, he did promise so he had to do it now. If only Kazuichi was able to calm down again and not feel like fainting.

The jumpy state of the omega made Gundham concerned, “Kazuichi? What is going on?”

“Noth.. Nothing! I just... ehm...” Kazuichi's voice was failing him completely, which made everything even more awkward. He just wanted to have this over with, so he took a deep breath. “D-Do you maybe.. ehm... want to go out with me? Like spend some time together?” he mumbled barely audible.

Fearing the other's reaction, Kazuichi shut his eyes tightly. However due to this, he didn't see the confused face that Gundham made. “We spend our free time together nearly every day Sharp Toothed One, so I fail to understand why you suddenly feel the need to ask me. Especially while being this nervous.”

Wait, what? Kazuichi opened his eyes and looked at the other again. Well, maybe saying the spending time together part was slightly idiotic.

“That's not what I mean!” Kazuichi decided to try again. “I mean... what I'm trying to say is... that I want to go out with you... somewhere.”

“And where do you wish to suddenly go to?” the alpha asked. It was clear as day that he had no idea at what Kazuichi was getting at.

The omega knew that Gundham had next to no knowledge about social interactions, but Kazuichi never imagined that it was this bad! He was already nervous as hell and was having trouble to even find some words, so the alpha could at least try a bit more to understand the awkward sentences that Kazuichi had said to him.

In the end the constant failing of finding the correct words and thus making Gundham understand what Kazuichi was meaning to say, made him frustrated so he began shouting with a heavily blushing face. “God dammit Hamster-chan! I'm trying to ask ya on a date because I'm in love with you, so get a hint!”

Suddenly Gundham turned quiet and stared at Kazuichi with wide eyes, his face turning a deep red colour and it took Kazuichi a moment to realise that he not only went beyond simply asking the alpha on a date and instead full on confessed his feelings for him, he also shouted it loud enough that everyone inside of the farm was able to hear his disastrous confession.

Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever write Kazuichi confessing his feelings without being an idiot? Probably not x)
> 
> As you might have noticed I changed the layout of the fun-house for this chapter. Mainly that the playground had more equipment, that the two houses were next to each other, that the “final dead room” and 1st floor were the same and wasn't as creepy or deadly, and I took out the tower


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think that I've lost my ability to write short chapters ^^'

**Chapter 15**

 

 

Kazuichi couldn't believe what he had just said. He had really told Gundham that he was in love with him and that while shouting it at him in the middle of a small crowd of people, who were now all staring at them and were whispering among themselves.

Gundham was looking at Kazuichi with wide eyes and his mouth was moving ever so slightly, like he was trying to form words but was failing it. His face was burning up and his eyes quickly trailed between Kazuichi and the group of people that were now watching them, waiting for some sort of reaction from the two students.

The suspense was killing Kazuichi and his heart was racing so fast, that he feared that he might faint any second now. The eyes from the other students were burning into the omega's body and Gundham had yet to answer or even react a bit more than only stare at him. Kazuichi couldn't take it any longer, so he simply followed his instincts and ran away as fast as his legs could take him, leaving Gundham and the other students standing. Kazuichi was actually surprised how fast he was able to run, considering how his legs had hardly worked when Leon forced him to the farm in the first place.

He was embarrassed beyond believe. The best plan now was to move as far away as possible and maybe change his name so that no one would be able to ever connect him with that disaster of a love confession. Everything as long as he would be able to erase that out of his memory and just simply live on like he didn't just make the biggest fool of the world out of himself.

 

Suddenly someone grabbed Kazuichi at his wrist and he came to an abrupt stop in the middle of running. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was; the scent told him everything he needed to know. Except why Gundham had actually followed him and not began ignoring the omega's full existence from now on.

“Why did you suddenly flee?” Gundham asked him while being slightly out of breath from catching up to Kazuichi.

“Why did ya follow me?” Kazuichi asked in reply. There was no way he was that lucky that the alpha did actually follow him because he did in fact like him back. It was most likely Gundham simply being such a stupidly perfect person and wanting to sort that out head-on with a normal rejection. Or it was actually only Kazuichi being anxious, but he wasn't sure.

“I have followed you, since you have suddenly ran away.” Gundham answered, “Now would you please turn around and look at me, Kazuichi?”

For a moment he hesitated due to his fear of rejection. However Gundham had actually followed him after what had just happened, so he could at least try as much and look at the alpha. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves again, so that he wouldn't run again at the first change he got, he turned towards the other and looked at him.

“Thank you.” Gundham said while letting go of the other's wrist and Kazuichi could see that he was still blushing heavily. “So... if you do not mind, I would like to continue our conversation from before now that we are not in the presence of these highly nosy mortals.”

Again Kazuichi's heart began beating like crazy and he simply nodded, since he was sure that his voice would fail him if he tried to form any kind of sentence.

Gundham also turned quiet again and he seemed to have a hard time to keep his eyes on the omega and not look away. He then took a deep breath and asked with a nervous voice, “Did you truly mean what you have just said to me? About you harbouring feelings for me and wishing to go on a, as you mortals call it, date?”

This question made Kazuichi freeze up for a bit and he felt highly awkward. He could lie and maybe tell him that Leon made him say it or that it simply slipped out of him and had no real meaning. But that would only turn him into one of these arseholes who lied and joked about such stuff to others and it was really hurtful in his opinion. He didn't want to lie to Gundham, however he didn't want to get rejected. Out of nervousness he began playing with his fingers and he looked shyly up towards the other. Gundham seemed to be just as nervous as Kazuichi was.

Maybe, just maybe this was a good sign and Kazuichi could hope that Gundham did in fact like him back.

Taking a deep breath, Kazuichi answered the question and this time without shouting it like before. “Y-Yes... I'm kinda in love with you... for a while now actually. And I hoped that... you might like me back...” He wasn't really religious, but he suddenly felt like praying to every god there was just to get a positive answer from Gundham. Never in his life did he wished so much for someone to like him back, not even with Miss Sonia.

Gundham hid his face behind his scarf and he shyly looked at Kazuichi, keeping eye contact. “I... I do reciprocate your f-feelings, so I would like to accompany you on that d... date you have mentioned earlier.” With every word Gundham said, he was having problems to keep his voice steady and not break.

Kazuichi was just about to instinctively laugh another rejection off, after his long streak of bad luck in love, when he processed what the alpha had said and he faltered, “Wait, you actually like me back? Like romantically and not as friends or out of pity?”

The heavy blush on Gundham's face seemed to only worsen at the question and Kazuichi couldn't help but to find it adorable. “Yes, I do have interest of the r-romantic kind for you, for some time now. However as I was not sure if you did in fact reciprocate my feelings, I have kept quiet about it. I also have to admit that I have not found the courage to tell you, which is also the reason as why I did not answer directly while we were still in the realm of the hellish beasts, as these other mortals have been watching us intently. I am sorry if my hesitation made you feel distressed.”

Now Kazuichi felt like an idiot that he didn't even consider that Gundham, the probably shyest guy on the planet, would be way too embarrassed to react to a love confession when people were watching him. “It's fine. I messed up the confession and shouted it loud enough that everyone could hear, not you.” Kazuichi gave an awkward laugh at the memory. “But say... Does this mean that we're a couple now?”

Clearing his throat to finally stop his voice from breaking all the time, Gundham replied, “I would conclude that this would be the term that would describe our new relationship with each other. If you are willing to share my cursed path, that is.” While Gundham tried to sound serious and calm, he didn't entirely manage to stop himself mumbling the second half of his answer.

“Y-Yeah, of course I want to!” Kazuichi quickly replied. He would need to be fully brain-dead to not want to have Gundham as his boyfriend. Still, he could hardly believe that this was actually the case now. It was simply too good to be true.

“When do you wish to go on that outing?” Gundham asked the other, making Kazuichi snap back into reality.

“Ehm, good question. I actually didn't think that far yet.” Kazuichi admitted, since he never believed that Gundham would actually agree to dating him or that Leon would ask Maizono in the first place and thus force the other to go through with also confessing. “Whenever you have time I guess. We would also need to look what we could do in the first place.”

“I see.” Gundham mumbled and began thinking. “I have to admit that I do not know much about the mortal custom of dating, however from the knowledge that I do posses, I do believe that our options for entertainments are slightly limited at this time of year.”

Kazuichi realised that the other did have a point. Most places were he knew that people could go on dates to weren't exactly great during this cold weather and the two of them weren't exactly wealthy to do anything fancy like going to a restaurant or the likes. “Well, we don't have to directly go on some fancy date. It's not like weekends and holidays will suddenly stop existing, so we can find something we want to do a bit later, instead of standing around in the cold now and thinking about it like idiots for hours.”

“You are correct with this. We can plan an outing of the romantic kind at a later time.” Gundham nodded, “And you are also correct about the temperature, so would you like to accompany me back to the realm of learning and leave the cold weather that we a currently experiencing?” At this question he held his hand out with a blushing cheeks.

Nodding at this, Kazuichi took the other's hand into his, “Yeah, good idea.” and the two made their way back to the main building of the academy.

 

The new couple went into Gundham's dorm room, since some of the breeder's pets were still in there and they didn't want to let them be alone for hours on end.

It wasn't by far the first time that they were in each other's rooms, however suddenly it felt strange again now that they were actually a couple and not normal friends like only a few minutes before. Kazuichi never would've imagined that a single change of a relationship term could make things so awkward and embarrassing for people. When Hinata and Komaeda began dating a year ago they seemed so calm about it, like they instantly knew how to behave and what to do. Either these two were the exception of the rule or Kazuichi and Gundham were simply way too awkward to function like other couples did. And somehow Kazuichi suspected that it was them that were awkward, since he actually had no idea what couples even did together. He had spend most of his life with singles and he didn't go out of his way to ask the few couples that he did know, what they did in their spare time together. All that he ever saw was how they spend their time together like everyone else would or kiss and be cuddly with each other from time to time.

Now that he thought about it, he did remember something. “Say Gundham.”

At hearing his name, said male turned towards the other and stopped for a moment to pet Pom-G, “Yes, Tamer of Automations?”

“I've been wondering for a while now. When we were dancing at Miss Sonia's ball, did ya try to kiss me or was it just my imagination?” Now that they actually were officially a couple, it was suddenly easier for him to ask this question that he had been wondering about ever since the ball.

For a small moment Gundham froze at the question and needed a moment to catch himself again. “I do admit, that this had been my intention at that night, due to me being lost in the moment, as they say. At least until the hellhound interrupted the dance.” At the mention of Pom-G, both humans looked at the dog who was happily wagging his tail like he had done nothing wrong that night. “While I do adore this demonic beast, I am ashamed that I had been highly frustrated about the disturbance, as I had hoped to archive the perfect night with you and confess how I am feeling for you.”

Kazuichi could relate to that and now that he knew that Gundham did actually plan to confess that night, he related even more, “Believe me, if he weren't so cute I would've most likely strangled him for that stunt. It actually still frustrates me that I missed the opportunity to kiss ya during the dance and have you confess to me, thus also saving myself that embarrassment today.”

A deep blush found it's way onto Gundham's face, just like it did many times ever since the confession earlier. “Well, I do believe that we could repeat what has happened that night, without being interrupted by the hellhound this time around.”

This caught Kazuichi's attention, “Wait, do ya mean the kissing or the confessing during the dance?” Since they were a couple already, it did suggest that other meant kissing; however with Gundham he couldn't be entirely sure.

“I did mean the part of kissing each other.” Gundham answered, but then he suddenly stood up. “However now that you have mentioned it, I do think that we should repeat the whole act and bring it to it's intended conclusion.” Holding out his hand towards his boyfriend, Gundham bowed down slightly, “Would you honour me with this dance, Kazuichi?”

Kazuichi had to laugh at this. “God, you're such a huge dork. We don't even have any music.” Despite what he said, he still took the other's hand and stood up.

Gently pulling the smaller man against himself, Gundham smiled at him “I believe in your skills with your imagination.” Another chuckle left Kazuichi, while the alpha began leading him gently through the room in a slow waltz.

Letting himself be lead in the dance, Kazuichi could imagine them being back in the ballroom with the dimmed and colourful lights and hearing the music that had been playing. He was gently twirled by Gundham once and then twice, before being pulled back into his embrace. However unlike at the ball, the two of them couldn't stop their constant giggling at the fact that they were ballroom dancing in one of their dorm rooms, without any music and both students were wearing the plainest and most casual clothing that they owned. Still it was fun for them. Ever so gently Gundham pulled Kazuichi closer to himself, who put his arms around the alpha's neck and the pair kept looking into each other's eyes. It was just as entrancing as the last time they have danced together. Slowly their faces began inching closer and their eyes closed until their lips met in a tender kiss, ending their small and private dance.

After they gently and slowly broke the sweet kiss they shared, which made Kazuichi's heart flutter with happiness, they stayed closed to each other and keep on gazing into each other's eyes. A handsome and shy smile was on Gundham's face. “I am in love with you Kazuichi.”

“I love you too, you huge weirdo.” Kazuichi replied, “And I want to kiss ya again.” Closing the distance between them, he kissed Gundham again.

He could understand why his friends liked kissing their partners. Now that Kazuichi kissed Gundham once, he didn't want to stop any more and so he didn't.

 

***

 

Kazuichi didn't see Leon again until the next day, when he made his way to breakfast. As soon as Leon had spotted his childhood friend, he immediately ran up towards him to check up on his well-being.

“Hey Souda, how are you? I've been looking everywhere for you yesterday after you suddenly ran away. Don't tell me Tanaka rejected you or what had suddenly happened? And if he did reject you, do you want me to beat him up for it?”

“Oh yeah, you were on the outside of the building, so ya didn't hear.” Kazuichi realised, “And no, you don't need to beat him up. I just embarrassed myself from nervousness and ran away because of it, while Gundham followed me.”

Still being concerned about the well-being of his friend, Leon asked him, “So just to be sure, you are feeling okay?”

“Yes, don't worry dude.” Kazuichi grinned happily and intertwined his fingers behind his head in a leisure manner, “It actually turned out great in the end.”

Hearing this made Leon's eyes widen with excitement, “Wait, does that mean you two have a date now? Finally! Took you two long enough!” Somehow the baseball star seemed more excited about this, than he had been when he scored a date with Maizono a day earlier. Though Leon had emphasised quite a few times that it was frustrating him to watch Kazuichi and Gundham dance around each other and never confessing to the other and getting together.

“Well, we technically don't have a date yet.” Kazuichi replied, making Leon freeze up for a moment like Kazuichi had hoped would happen. Now that he gave his friend a little shock, he continued, “We decided a bit later yesterday to wait until the weather gets warmer, before we go on a proper date. However we are a couple now and I think that I actually have to thank ya for it. So thank you for pushing me to confess in the first place. I don't think that I would've done it without seeing you succeed first. And literally having you push me into the farm, mind that.”

Leon put his arm around his friend's shoulder and cheered, “Yes, finally! And no problem dude, you are welcome. However since it was me that brought you two together, you now have to make me the godfather of your first child. No argument, it's the rules.”

This made Kazuichi nearly choke on the air he was trying to breath. “I only started dating him yesterday, so stop talking about children.”

“Not until I become the godfather and can make sure that your offspring doesn't turn into such an awkward scaredy-cat like you are.” Leon joked and patted his friend on the back. “Still, where were you yesterday? I looked all over the school for you and checked your room a few times, since I thought that Tanaka had rejected you for some reason and you were down because of it.”

It was nice to hear that Leon had been so concerned for him, even if it had been for nothing in this particular case. “Oh, I was in Gundham's room, that's why ya didn't find me. Sorry for not notifying ya.” Kazuichi did feel a bit bad for not somehow contacting his friend after suddenly vanishing, however he had been kinda occupied the rest of the day and so the thought didn't even cross his mind.

The shit eating grin that Kazuichi knew all to well from his friend, appeared on Leon's face and he leaned more towards the other. “Wait, were you in his room or were you in his _room_?”

The emphasis and insinuation on the second 'room' made Kazuichi flustered and he weakly punch his stupid friend on the arm. “W-We were just in his room! Not even I'm that bad to immediately jump in bed with him!”

“Calm down, I'm just joking, dude.” Leon laughed and began pushing Kazuichi into the cafeteria, “Now let's go eat something before we miss breakfast completely.”

 

After both picked themselves something to eat, they looked around for an empty table. Since they did arrive later than usual, due to their conversation in the hallway, most tables were already occupied by other students and their teachers.

Scanning the crowd for a moment, Kazuichi was able to spot a place where they could sit. “Your girlfriend is currently eating alone, so we should sit with her.” he pointed towards the table where Maizono was eating her own breakfast.

Leon looked at the table and nodded, “Good idea.” Both made they way towards her and Leon took a seat next to the singer, “Morning babe.”

Smiling sweetly at the two males, she replied with a cheerful voice, “Good morning you two.”

“Morning Maizono.” Kazuichi also greeted her and then pointed towards one of the empty chairs. “Mind if I also sit here?”

“Not at all, please sit.” Maizono replied. “And how are you two this morning?” she then asked her schoolmates.

“I'm feeling great, thank ya for asking.” That Kazuichi was feeling great was slightly an understatement for his current mood. He was actually feeling ecstatic ever since yesterday evening and he guessed that the two in front of him felt the same. Now that he thought about it, he realised that he and Gundham now shared the same anniversary as Leon and Maizono have. Well, at least it would be harder to forget the date now, since they could remember each other about it.

Swallowing his food, Leon leaned towards Maizono and grinned, “Yeah, no wonder that Kazuichi's feeling great. He has finally managed to date his boyfriend after one and a half years of hopelessly pinning after him.”

“Really?” Maizono turned towards Kazuichi and clasped her hands together, “I'm so happy for you.”

“Thank ya for that.” Kazuichi replied bashfully, “I'm also happy for you two.”

A cheerful giggle left Maizono's lips and she looked towards her boyfriend, “Thank you. I'm really happy and can't await Leon's and my date over the weekend.”

Their date actually made Kazuichi curious, since he himself still didn't know where he and Gundham could go to for their own, so he asked. “And what are you two planning for the weekend? If ya don't mind me asking.”

For the tiniest fraction of a moment Leon faltered in his movement and nearly chocked on his food. “Oh ehm...” he coughed after he managed to somehow swallow his food.

“He invited me to watch a movie together with him.” Maizono answered for him and gently patted her boyfriend on his back to help him breath freely again.

Kazuichi quickly gave his friend his drink and Leon took a sip of it to relax his throat again. “Thank you two. And yeah, I thought it would be a good choice, since I could let her pick a movie that she likes.” he then answered, now that he was finally able to talk normally again without chocking himself on a sandwich.

Going to the cinema could be a good idea, since it wasn't expensive, it was warm in an auditorium and everyone liked to watch movies. If something good was running in the cinema, then maybe he and Gundham could also go at some date and watch a movie together. After all it had been a while since they last went to the cinema together.

 

After finishing his breakfast and wishing his underclassmen a nice day, Kazuichi made his way to his classroom. He was just about to walk the last bit towards the door and enter the classroom, when he was able to notice his favourite scent a bit further behind him. Stopping and turning around, he saw Gundham who also just walked up towards their classroom, so Kazuichi waited for him.

“Good morning, Gundham.” he grinned up towards the bigger male, “How are ya today?” Kazuichi could still hardly believe that the other was now actually his boyfriend and frankly he wasn't entirely sure how he should react now. He wanted to kiss him, but he wasn't sure if that was appropriate or not, since they weren't entirely alone at the moment and Kazuichi didn't exactly want an audience, like he had during his awful confession at the farm.

“I also wish you a pleasant day, Pink Haired One, and to answer your question, I am feeling well.” Gundham replied and his eyes trailed for a moment towards the other students that passed them, while his cheeks turned ever so slightly a pink colour. If Kazuichi could guess the other also thought about kissing him in greeting, but was just as shy about it. “Shall we continue our way to the realm of learning?”

Nodding at this, Kazuichi and Gundham walked the last bit of the way together and opened the door of their classroom, seeing that most of their friends were already present.

When the door opened, Miss Sonia immediately turned towards them. When she spotted her two friends, who were just about to enter the classroom, she went up towards them, interlocking her arms with each one of her friends and pulling them back into the hallway towards a corner where no one else was.

Kazuichi nearly stumbled when he was suddenly pulled backwards by the princess. “Miss Sonia? Is something wrong?”

Finally she stopped walking and stood in front of her friends, looking at them expectingly. “Yesterday I was asked an interesting question from one of our schoolmates.” she told Kazuichi and Gundham, who both looked slightly confused at what had suddenly gotten into her.

“Could you enlighten us what that question was, Princess of Darkness? Otherwise I do not believe that I can help you.” Gundham asked her, still not entirely following why she suddenly pulled them out of the classroom.

“Of course.” Sonia gave a pleasant smile and turned her attention towards Kazuichi. “I was asked if I knew what happened after you confessed to him on the farm.” she then pointed towards Gundham, making them both turn red. “So I wanted to ask you two what happened after the mentioned confession.”

It hadn't taken long for the first person to find out about it from the unplanned audience they had yesterday it seemed. Playing bashfully with his cap, Kazuichi answered her question, since she was their best friend and could know about it. “Well, I did confess to him and we decided then to date.” Strangely enough, it wasn't as weird as he thought it would be to tell his former crush about his relationship with Gundham. Kazuichi didn't have any romantic feelings left for her, so that could explain the slight indifference.

Miss Sonia literally began beaming when she heard it and she clasped her fingers together. “I am so happy for you two. I was beginning to fear that nothing we did would ever work.”

The last sentence made no sense to Kazuichi. “What do ya mean with 'Nothing you did would ever work'? What did you and whoever do?” Had he missed something?

The little slip up of her words, made Miss Sonia seem slightly ashamed about something and she looked at her friends in an apologetic way. “I do have to admit that the others and I did try for a while to make you confess to each other. I hope you don't mind it too much, that we tried to intervene with your relationship.”

“Oh, you mean that.” Kazuichi now understood what the other meant. “Yeah, I kinda noticed it after a while. And I guess it's okay. You didn't do anything bad and only tried to help, so I don't particularly mind.” Not even Kazuichi was that dense and oblivious that he didn't notice how his friends tried everything to make him and Gundham spent time alone together. Especially considering how obvious they have become at the very end. Though if he thought back about it now, he did realise way more instances where his friends weird behaviour could be explained with them trying to play matchmakers.

Gundham agreed with his boyfriend on this. “While I do not usually approve of interfering with other mortals private lives, I do not mind it in this instance as it did help in the change of the relationship status between the Pink Haired One and myself.”

“I'm truly glad.” Miss Sonia was relieved that her friends weren't angry at her and the others for playing matchmakers. In the end it did help them a lot, since they had been way too awkward most of the time to do anything on their own, Kazuichi had to sadly admit to this.

 

The school bell ended their conversation at this point, since they were now required to attend class. At least in Miss Yukizome's opinion, not that her students minded much.

Miss Sonia turned back towards their classroom, “Come, let's return before we are too late for class.” and made her way to class with her two best friends.

While walking, Kazuichi leaned towards Gundham, “Ah, before I forget. I thought that we could maybe go to the cinema some day and watch a movie there. Though I have no idea what's running at the moment, so we would need to look on the internet if anything interesting is on right now.”

Thinking about the idea, Gundham nodded. “That sounds like a favourable suggestion on how we could spend out shared time together.”

“Great.” Kazuichi grinned, “We will look at the program after class then.” he then added and quickly walked to his desk and took a seat, so that Miss Yukizome could begin today's lesson.

 

Sadly it turn out that not a single movie that was currently running has caught either of their interests when the couple had later looked at the movies that the cinema currently offered and the next interesting sounding movie wasn't due to be released for a while longer. So in the end Kazuichi and Gundham decided against the idea of spending their first official date in the cinema and look for something else, thus staying with their original plan to wait for a bit warmer weather and hopefully have more options to choose from then.

 

***

 

Over the weeks none of their other friends and classmates seemed to really catch on that Kazuichi and Gundham were actually dating, despite them being even closer than before. However the two of them still felt too shy about holding hands and kissing each other when other's were around to see, so it could be due to that fact that the others didn't notice the difference. Most of their friends did also always joke about Kazuichi and Gundham behaving like a married couple ever since they knew each other, which could also be part of the reason that no one noticed anything.

Not that the couple minded that their friends weren't aware of it. This way they couldn't be nosy about it and bring any stupid jokes about the time it had taken them to realise that the other did in fact like feel the same.

 

Since Gundham was slightly busy over the last few days, due to a pregnant horse that lived on the farm and was due to give birth in the course of the month, the couple wasn't able to spend quite as much time together like Kazuichi had hoped for. They also didn't find any time yet to go out on any kind of real date. The academy had a tendency of getting in their way. Kazuichi didn't exactly mind this, since he didn't feel like they were missing out on anything because they did spend every day together. Not to mention baby animals were cute. However he feared that if they put it off too long they wouldn't find any time at all for a very long while, since soon enough the last quarter of the school year would begin and if he went after what happened the year before, it would mean weeks and months on end spend with studying.

Luckily enough there was still over a month or so to go until Miss Sonia would most likely pull them all back into a study group. There was no way that he and Gundham wouldn't be able to find any free time by then.

 

“I'll see ya later then.” Kazuichi looked up towards Gundham and grinned at him, while both stood in front of their dorm rooms.

“I will await the moment when I will have the pleasure of seeing you again.” Gundham replied and lifted Kazuichi's head gently to kiss him.

While the breeder was occupied with caring for the highly pregnant horse, Kazuichi had planned to hang out with his friends that afternoon and both were just about to go their separated ways. At least they had planned to do that, however kissing Gundham was nearly addicting for Kazuichi. If it went his way, he could continue kissing the other's surprisingly soft lips the whole day. The omega simply couldn't stop kissing Gundham again and again; not that he wanted to ever stop.

A chuckle left the alpha's lips. “Not that I do mind the affection, however if we do not cease with the kissing, we will be stuck on this spot until the darkest hours begin and the sun has died for the day.”

“Fine.” Kazuichi laughed, “But only one more.” he quickly leaned up towards the alpha and kissed him just once more. It was really addicting.

While the couple were lost in their own little world they didn't notice people walking into the hallway, until they heard the all too familiarly annoyed voice from Kuzuryu. “Great, first the weirdo and now the idiot both managed to date someone before me. Who's next, the dancing bitch?”

At hearing the voice, the couple immediately jumped away from each other and looked towards the source of the voice with embarrassment at being seen. A bit further down the hallway were Kuzuryu, Kamukura, Komaeda and Hinata, and the latter was giving the yakuza a disapproving stare. “Will you stop calling Nagito weird?”

“When he stops being so weird; sure, anytime.” Kuzuryu retorted with a shit eating expression. Kazuichi had actually forgotten that he had intended to meet up with them. Kuzuryu then turned towards the still slightly frozen couple. “So you two are now also being a sickeningly sweet couple like these two?” Kuzuryu pointed at Hinata and Komaeda, “Took you fucking long enough. I was fearing that we would need to actually lock you in a closet together or something.”

Shacking his head to get over his little shock at being seen by his friends, Kazuichi pointed accusingly at the tiny beta. “Like you are one to talk! You are still pinning after Pekoyama!”

Hearing that made the easily angered beta blush and furrow his brows. “W-What? I'm not!” The lie was obvious for over a year now and Kazuichi wondered why Kuzuryu was even trying to convince his friends that he wasn't in love with his childhood friend.

Hinata laughed at this, “Sorry Kuzuryu, you are.”

“Told you so!” Kazuichi stared at his friend, “And what the hell do you mean with locking Gundham and me inside of a closet?” That was oddly specific.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Gundham gave the yakuza a glare. “I would also wish to know the meaning of this. Are you planning an attack on the Tamer of Automations and myself? I must warn you, I will not go down easily.”

“Hey, don't look at me like that. It was his idea, not mine.” Kuzuryu replied and pointed at Komaeda, who in return simply smiled.

“I thought it was a good idea and would help you on your way and bring you hope.” Komaeda admitted, “However when Hajime said that it wasn't such a good plan, I took my suggestion back in the end.”

Kuzuryu pinched the bridge of his nose. “We all told you that it was a shit idea, since it's illegal to intentionally lock people in somewhere without their consent.”

Kazuichi couldn't believe his friends sometimes. He knew that they, mainly Komaeda, were a bit on the extreme side but that they actually seemed to have discussed ways of making him and Gundham come together was plainly weird. And why especially them? There were enough people in their class who were pinning helplessly after other people, like Kuzuryu and Pekoyama, so their friends could play matchmaker for them.

After being silent over the whole conversation, Kamukura suddenly talked. “It's because you are the most oblivious of them all.”

The sudden sentence made absolutely no sense in the conversation about locking people in closets, so Kazuichi crooked his head to the side in confusion. “Who's what now?” What the heck was the creepy student all of the sudden talking about?

Not even bating an eyelash, Kamukura answered. “You have been wondering why they have been concentrating on you and not the other idiots, correct? Well, the answer is because you are the most oblivious of them all.”

For a few moments Kazuichi simply stared at the other with a loss of words. There was no logical explanation on how Kamukura was able to know what the mechanic had been wondering about. “Can you read minds also now?” What even was that guy? There was no way he was a normal human.

“No I can't. That would be ludicrous.” Kamukura replied and seemed to again label Kazuichi as an idiot for even considering it in the first place. “However it's easy reading someone as simple-minded as you.” Kazuichi was just about to defend himself, since he wasn't simple-minded like the creep claimed, when Kamukura turned around and continued, “Can we go now? We wanted to meet up a while ago.”

Giving a sigh, Kazuichi agreed, “Fine. Though I wonder why I even hang out with you all.” He then turned back towards his boyfriend, “See ya later then.” With this the students left the hallway.

 

After this it hadn't taken much time for their other schoolmates to also hear about Kazuichi's and Gundham's relationship, thanks to Komaeda's inability to keep his loud mouth shut. The couple didn't exactly mind this, since they haven't been keeping it a secret. However this lead to many embarrassing moments and Kazuichi wondered how his other friends, that already were in a relationship with someone, endured the constant nosy people.

Some of the confrontations were nice, yet still slightly weird. When Kazuichi was one day leaving the labs after working in there, Fujisaki and Ishimaru came up towards him. After greeting each other, Fujisaki looked up towards the pink haired omega with excitement and interest. “We heard that you and Tanaka are a couple now. Is that true?”

Smiling bashfully, Kazuichi scratched the back of his head at the question, “Yes, it's true.”

Hearing this made Fujisaki giggle sweetly. “I'm happy for you.”, while Ishimaru agreed to this with his typically loud and very enthusiastic voice. “I wish you two the very best!”

Kazuichi had to laugh awkwardly at that, since he still wasn't that accustomed to being in the spotlight like this. “Thanks.”

Until that part it had been nice, yet when Ishimaru continued talking the conversation turned a bit weirder. “I would suggest that you and Tanaka, and Mondo and me go out somewhere one day to strengthen our bonds!”

This made Kazuichi nearly speechless, so to humour his friend he shrugged awkwardly. “Ehm... I guess we can?” However he couldn't imagine that either Owada nor Gundham would be really interested in a double date.

Laughing loudly, Ishimaru smiled, “That is great.” Luckily for Kazuichi this was one of these open plans that people made and never went through with it.

There were also instances where it had been plainly weird from the very beginning, when someone approached him about it. While Kazuichi was eating his lunch one afternoon, Mioda suddenly let herself fall onto the chair on the opposite side of his table. Propping her head up on her hands, she smiled at Kazuichi and her eyes were positively sparkling about whatever she wanted.

Swallowing his lunch, Kazuichi raised his eyebrow. “Yes? Is something wrong or why are ya staring at me?” Did he have something on his face?

“Ibuki will like totally sing at your and Tanaka's wedding.” she suddenly answered and gave a peace sign with her fingers, while sticking out her tongue at the corner of her mouth.

If Kazuichi still had food in his mouth, he would've definitely chocked on it. “Gundham and I aren't getting married.” the omega was baffled at hearing this from the musician. “And didn't you say the same thing, when Hinata and Komaeda began dating?”

Mioda didn't even bat an eyelash at what the other said and simply jumped around excitedly on her chair. “Yes! And Ibuki will sing at both weddings! It will be great!”

This made Kazuichi give up, since there was no way of making the musician back off something when she's made her mind up. “Yeah... sure... whatever.” There was only the problem that Mioda's taste in music was a nightmare and Kazuichi couldn't even begin to imagine how a wedding would look like if the music was provided by Mioda. Whenever the class had some kind of party, for birthdays and the like, the others had to stop her from either playing or directly singing her Metal and Screamo music. Except on Saionji's birthday, as the dancer actually shared Mioda's awful taste in music.

However these cases were nothing against the very few simply unpleasant ones.

“No Hanamura.” Kazuichi quickly walked out of the academy's kitchen. “For the last time, that isn't a thanks that I need and no Gundham and I don't need a third person.” When he agreed to repair the oven that was making problems for the promise of something great as a thanks, Kazuichi had expected something along the lines of food, not _that_! Thankfully Gundham hadn't been with them and was on the farm at the moment or the shy alpha would've either punched Hanamura straight in the face or fainted at hearing that suggestion.

Hanamura followed his classmate to the door to see him out. “Well, the offer still stands if you change your mind.”

Turning around for a moment, the mechanic held his spanner up like it was some kind of weapon. “Believe me, I won't!” he replied and kept on walking. That was the last time he would help Hanamura repair anything in the kitchen.

Kazuichi really needed new acquaintances that weren't so weird.

 

Dealing with his schoolmates was beginning to strain Kazuichi's nerves. Luckily it was easy for him to relax almost instantly when he was spending time with Gundham. While the Ultimate Breeder was still the biggest weirdo of them all, he was at least cute while being weird.

Kazuichi was sitting on a bundle of hay inside of the farm and was playing with the Devas and Zodiac Warriors that were sitting on his body, while Gundham was occupied with the pregnant horse that was due to give birth to its foal soon.

Picking San-D up and petting her tiny head, Kazuichi regarded her. “Seeing Gundham this occupied with an animal reminds me of when you were pregnant with these twelve buggers, young lady. Though I guess it was even worse that time around, since he's so in love with you all.” San-D closed her eyes at being petted by the human, while her three partners and her twelve young were climbing around on Kazuichi's body without a care in the word.

Having finished feeding the horse and bringing her back onto the lawn, the breeder had returned to Kazuichi and took a seat next to him. “I am sorry that I am making you wait, my consort.”

The newest nickname that Gundham gave him, made Kazuichi blush. “If you call me that, it's bloody hard being angry at ya.” he leaned slightly against his boyfriend and placed San-D back onto his lap, where most of the other hamsters were currently sitting.

Gundham placed one of his hands nearly unnoticeable around Kazuichi's waist and grabbed with his other hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of candy, holding it out towards Kazuichi. “Do you wish to have this?”

“Of course. Thank ya, Gundham.” Kazuichi took the candy and plopped it into his mouth after unwrapping it. Nothing was better than things that tasted like sugar. “I think I can forgive ya now for making me babysit your children, while you are having fun with playing with horses.”

“If I remember correctly it was you that has called these hellish warriors to you on your own volition.” the alpha raised a none-existing eyebrow and regarded the man next to him. “And I will never understand why you sometimes tend to call the demonic beasts that. While I am a demonic being myself, I do believe that my offspring would be of the mortal kind.”

The ridiculous conversation made Kazuichi laugh, “Whatever you say, Hamster-chan.”

 

Kazuichi was playing with the candy wrapper between his finger and was relaxing after a week full of schoolwork and crazy classmates asking way too many questions. He had actually quite a few of these wrappers in his pocket by now, since the alpha had began to carry them with him, just like he was always carrying snacks for his hamsters. However Gundham hardly ate the candies by himself and gave most of them to Kazuichi, together with other small things from time to time, like random tools and small machine parts that the omega mentioned that he needed and the alpha happened to get his hands on.

Stuffing the wrapper into his pocket, the omega turned towards the man next to him. “Can I ask you something?”

Turning his attention away from the hamsters and back towards Kazuichi, Gundham replied, “Of course you can. What do you with to ask, Sharp Toothed One?”

“I mean I really like all the small gifts that you are making me, ever since we became a couple.” Kazuichi began talking with an amused voice, “However you do know that you don't exactly have to court me any more, since we are already dating?” Usually an alpha would give gifts to an omega to court them, when they wished to date them, thus it was done before they became a couple or mated.

The embarrassed face that Gundham made at hearing that the omega had noticed that the other was giving him small courting gifts, made Kazuichi laugh. That expression was priceless. It had actually made the overly self-confident alpha stammer on his words. “I admit that I might have been giving you gifts for the act of courting, despite the knowledge that I do not need to as we are already sharing a path. Though I did decide to still follow this tradition, as I wish to show you how I am feeling for you. Especially as I have not been able to share much time with you as for late, despite having promised to take you out on a date.”

So much for teasing Gundham, because now it was Kazuichi who began blushing and pulled his cap over his face to hide himself from the other's gaze. “Why are ya suddenly so thoughtful?”

Now it was Gundham who had to laugh at the other's reaction. “I have always been thoughtful about the ones that I hold dear to me.” However while he said it so relaxed, Gundham was still flustered while talking.

Never in his life would Kazuichi understand how the guy who talked about one day ruling the world with demonic beings and calls himself the Overlord of Ice, can also be so sweet and considerate towards Kazuichi, and still blush heavily and stutter while talking. The couple could hardly hold hands when other people were around due to being too shy, so just how did Gundham manage to say such things so easily when they were alone?

Before Kazuichi couldn't take the other's sweet talk any more, he lead the hamsters onto his and Gundham's shoulders and then got up from the hay bale. “Come, let's go back to the main building, now that you're finished with the horse for today.”

Nodding, Gundham also got up and both students returned to the academy for the short remainder of the day. While the days were getting longer with the constant approach of spring, it still turned dark fairly early.

 

The next morning Kazuichi was sleeping peacefully, when the sudden sound of his doorbell abruptly woke him up. Grabbing around blindly for his glasses and putting them on his face, he looked at his alarm clock. “What the? It's flipping Sunday, so who the hell rings at my door at quarter to six?” When the doorbell rang again, Kazuichi got out of bed and went to the door to answer it. It better be for a good reason that someone woke him up that early or they would get an earful.

When he opened the door none other than Gundham was standing in front of him, who was mostly still dressed in his sleep clothes and simply had his coat and shoes put over them.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Kazuichi looked at his boyfriend. “Gundham? Is something wrong or why are ya waking me this early?”

“I am truly sorry for disturbing your rest this early in the newest day.” the breeder quickly apologised, “However I wish to show you something, so would you be willing to follow me?”

Not quite following what Gundham needed to show him that had to be done so early on a Sunday morning, Kazuichi nodded, “Sure, just let me put on my shoes.”

After Kazuichi put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket like the other suggested, Gundham took him by the hand and lead him outside. They walked over the still damp grass of the school yard and went into the farm. Gundham went towards one of the stables and opened the door for the other.

Looking into the stable, Kazuichi's eyes widened. “A foal!” Inside of the stable was the priorly pregnant horse together with a newborn foal, which was sitting next to its mother.

Gundham walked into the stable and kneeled down next to the two animals. “This strong warrior was born into this world just before the first light has touched this realm's surface. As I have promised to you that I would summon you whenever a new demonic beast is brought into this world, I wished to bring you here to be one of the first mortals to welcome it.” The breeder turned back towards Kazuichi and held his hand out towards him.

Walking into the stable, Kazuichi took the other's hand and kneeled down next to him, while keeping his eyes on the two horses. The foal was tiny and the mechanic could hardly believe that it one day would be taller than he was. Its mother was huge, so it was to be expected that the young would become the same size.

Gundham began petting the foal on its muzzle at which it started nibbling on the human's sleeve.

Kazuichi watched the foal with interest. “Can I pet it?” Preferably without the mother biting him, since she was keeping a watchful eye on the two humans that were now with her and her young.

“If the demonic beast will let you initiate contact, you might.” the breeder replied and took his own hand from the foal.

Recalling how Gundham had shown him how to approach an animal, Kazuichi slowly moved his hand towards the foal and let it sniff on his hand, before he began carefully petting it. Ever since he knows the animal breeder, this wasn't by far the fist baby animal that he touched, however it never failed to overwhelm him and he couldn't keep the big grin off his face. Suddenly the baby horse shook its head end began moving its body. Quickly the mechanic pulled his hands back to himself. “Did I do something wrong?” He was still quite awful with animals, so doing a mistake and upsetting an animal could happen quickly.

“Do not worry, this warrior simply wishes to demonstrate us his power.” Gundham explained. However it didn't make much sense to Kazuichi. At least until the foal suddenly lifted its body and was now standing on wobbly legs.

Seeing this made Kazuichi's eyes widen. “It can stand? I thought it was only born this morning?” Yet here the newborn was, walking ever so slowly through the stable to look around.

“A hellish beast like this only needs mere hours to obtain the ability to walk, unlike mortals and many other beings that roam this realm.” the Ultimate Breeder explained and stood up, helping the omega to also stand up again. He then walked towards the stable door and opened it, leading the foal and its mother outside onto the lawn surrounding the farm.

Kazuichi followed them and stood next to Gundham, while they watched the animals move about in the fresh morning air. “And, did you think about a weird name for this one yet?”

Closing his eyes for a moment while thinking, the breeder shook his head, “Its true name did not reveal itself to me yet, so this hellish beast is without a name at this moment.” He then turned towards Kazuichi, “Maybe you wish to give this warrior its name?”

“What? Ya want me to name him?” Kazuichi looked at the breeder with surprise, who nodded. “If you're sure. But don't expect any fancy names, like you always give them.” He then began regarding the foal that was awkwardly moving around its mother, on its still wobbly legs. “What would be a fitting name?” Kazuichi mumbled to himself in thought. It was the first time that he had the opportunity to name something. Thinking for a few moments, he finally found a name that he thought that would be fitting. “How about Delta?” It was a simply name, but he liked it.

“Delta.” Gundham repeated the name and a proud grin formed on his face. “Delta is a truly fitting name and it shall now be carried by this demonic beast!”

 

Now that the foal had a name the couple watched them for a bit longer, before they moved the animals back into the stables and went back into the main building to relax together for the remainder of the day, since Gundham finally wasn't occupied any more.

 

A couple of days later Kazuichi was just about to walk towards the labs like everyday to work on his many projects, when his attention was caught by a pamphlet that was sitting inside of a rack. Stopping for a moment, he took the pamphlet and began reading it, a grin forming on his face. That would be perfect.

He quickly turned around and went outside towards the farm. It didn't take long for him to spot Gundham, who was currently training Delta to use its gear, and so he walked up towards him, hugging him from behind and holding the pamphlet in front of him.

“How about we go there this weekend? I thought ya might like it.”

After his first surprise of being suddenly hugged by someone, Gundham took the pamphlet and began reading it, while turning around towards the omega. “An aquarium? That truly does sound like an interesting outing.”

“I knew you would like it.” Kazuichi grinned proudly at the positive reaction, “So, we have a date this weekend?”

Smiling at the idea, Gundham looked at his boyfriend, “If you wish to go, then it would be my honour to accompany you.” which made Kazuichi laugh.

“A ridiculous eloquent way of saying 'Yes, I wanna go there'.”

 

***

 

Leaving his dorm room on the following weekend, Kazuichi was greeted by Gundham who was just about to pick him up. “Hey Gundham.” Kazuichi gave him a short kiss in greeting. “Shall we go then?” he then asked the other, who nodded and so the couple left the academy building together to go to the aquarium like they've planned.

While they were walking to the nearest tram station, Kazuichi's eyes went to the grey sky above them. “Doesn't look good up there.”

Gundham also glanced up towards the ominous clouds that dominated the skies. “I do agree that the skies do seem to be at the verge of breaking down upon us yet again.” Over the course of the last week the weather had been quite bad and the night before it had been a literal nightmare and has kept Kazuichi awake for a while. Luckily the weather has calmed down again since then.

“Good thing that we're inside of a building anyway.” Kazuichi shrugged at this when they arrived at the station, since they would be save from any possible rain. Though it might have been a good idea to maybe take an umbrella with them just to be on the save side for the part of the trip between the station and the aquarium itself.

Standing at the station, the couple talked about different small topics and kept on waiting for the tram to arrive. However time went on and the tram had yet to arrive. Looking at his watch, Kazuichi wondered, “Where the hell is the train? It was due over 20 minuted ago and its still not here.” They have been waiting for a while now and not a single train came in. Some of the other people that had planned to take the tram somewhere had already left after waiting so long and gave up.

Crossing his arms out of slight annoyance after waiting for so long, Gundham looked down the still empty tracks. “I would also wish to know where this cursed contraption is and why it is letting us wait such a shameful long time for its arrival.

The waiting time was also beginning to gnaw at Kazuichi's nerves, so he massaged his temples. “I'm starting to think that we should simply walk there, before we stand here the whole day.”

“This might be an idea, as it seems like this cursed machine will not arrive in the nearest future.” Gundham replied at the suggestion, since walking was beginning to cost them less time than waiting for a train that didn't seem to come.

Taking out his phone, Kazuichi looked up the route to the aquarium. It was a bit over half an hour if they walked, unlike the couple of minutes it would take if they could use the still missing tram. “What do you think? Should we keep on waiting in the hope that the train will come or should we walk?”

Gundham regarded the route that the mobile showed them with thought. “Walking might truly be the best solution that we have, as I do believe that the cursed contraption that we have planned to use to arrive at our destination will not arrive.”

“Well, then lets go before it starts raining. I prefer it to get there dry.” Kazuichi placed his mobile back into his pocket and the couple then also left the station like the many people before them. “You know, with my bad luck, I bet that the train will now most likely arrive within the next few minutes.” He joked to lighten the mood a bit again and while he sounded amused about what he said, it was something that did happen a few times before.

“That would be an unfortunate fate if that were to happen.” Gundham commented, “However I do not mind walking with you to our destination, as it would mean that I can spend more time with you my paramour. And not to mention that it does save us the dreadful fate of having to share a tight space with other mortals.”

The nickname did raise Kazuichi's mood slightly again and he had to smile shyly. “Yeah, these tight trains a awful and I won't get sick while walking, which is good.” Now they only have to hope that they can get to the aquarium while staying dry.

 

During their walk the couple was able to overcome the slightly bad mood they've experienced due to the missing train and were able to have a fun conversation. Whenever they happen to walk through parts where they happen to be alone, they began holding hands only to shy away from it again when people walked past them.

Following the lead of the navigation system on Kazuichi's mobile phone, the couple walked around the last street corner and they were then able to see the huge building that was at the end of the road. Breathing out in relieve, Kazuichi grinned, “We actually arrived before it started raining.”

“It does seem like luck is on our side after the problems that we have faced with the cursed train.” the other replied, also a relieved expression on his face at staying dry during the walk. “Shall we continue the rest of our journey then, Kazuichi?”

Feeling a little bit braver, Kazuichi took Gundham's hand into his and decided to keep it this way over their whole date, if the other let him. “Yeah, lets go.”

The couple made their way over the last street, after having walked over half an hour now and nearly getting lost at one point because Kazuichi misread the map. He was very excited about going into the aquarium after weeks of having to put their planned date off, because of having no good ideas and having next to no time. Looking at Gundham, he also seemed excited about going; a thing which wasn't surprising at all for the animal loving alpha.

However something seemed slightly weird the more they approached the building. But Kazuichi couldn't exactly say what it was that looked odd. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or if something actually was strange about this scene. After a few more minutes of walking, the couple stood in front of the entrance, both being quiet.

“Closed for renovation...” Kazuichi read what the sign on the entrance said with disbelieve. “Why are they closed? They didn't say that on the internet when we checked their opening hours!” They had to be kidding them. The couple have walked all the way to a building that wasn't even open. At least Kazuichi could now say what seemed wrong. There were next to no people around like one would expect of an aquarium.

That they went there for nothing, make Gundham look at the door angrily. “Do these fiends try to mock us with withdrawing this important piece of information? I should curse their very soul for this foolish insult!”

Having to walk all the way had made Kazuichi slightly irritated, however knowing that it was a waste of their time made him highly annoyed. Pushing his hand through his hair in an act to calm himself at least a little bit, he took a deep breath. “Is there anything else that we can do instead? I mean we are out, so we might as well do something.”

“I am not aware of any places where mortals could spend their time together.” the alpha replied, “However maybe we can find a suggestion on the internet for places that we could visit to share our day together.”

“Good idea.” the omega took out his phone again to check for possible places, trying to stay positive. Still he couldn't help but wonder if their date could start any worse than that.

However it turned out that even thinking this question was a bad idea, because while looking through the internet a few raindrops suddenly appeared on his screen and before they could even fully react to it, the few drops turned into a downpour within minutes.

“Are you flipping kidding me?!” Kazuichi quickly pushed his mobile back into his pocket and pulled his jacket over his head to shield himself from the heavy and freezing rain.

“This is an unfortunate stroke of fate.” Gundham seemed troubled at the sudden rain that was currently soaking the couple. “I do not like to say this, however I would suggest that a retreat might be in order, before we fall victim to an illness that will render us immobile.”

As infuriating this was, Gundham did have a point. They were already mostly drenched by the icy rain and had no idea where to go. And even if they had an alternative plan, Kazuichi couldn't believe that he would be able to enjoy himself when he was freezing half to death. “Yeah, let's go back for today.” They could always go on another date. Though he couldn't stop himself from thinking that going to the cinema might have been a better idea in the end.

 

Gundham pulled the omega slightly against himself, to shield him a bit more from the rain with the use of his long coat and the couple quickly made their way towards the nearest station at which they would've ended if they were able to take the train.

Despite the short walk that they had, it was long enough to completely drench the couple and even Gundham's long coat didn't help very much against the amount of rain that came crashing down on them. At least the station had a roof under which they could hide while they waited.

While Gundham checked the timetable for when the next tram was due to arrive, Kazuichi wrung out his shirt. “Fucking hell, that weather seems even worse than yesterday. It only needs thunder and its-” Just like it was on queue, a bright lightning appeared for a short moment in the sky and was immediately followed by a loud thunder, making the easily scared student jump. “I didn't mind that literally!”

“It turns out that our situation is even worse than we have predicted.” Gundham walked back to his boyfriend and pointed towards a young man that just left the station. “This mortal has informed me, that a tree has fallen victim of last night's rage of the sky and is currently lying on the tracks of the train which moves over the route that we need to use, making it impossible to pass. This also explains the absence of the train, when he have tried to travel to this place. We are also now at the very least aware that this contraption of a train did not arrive after we have left, like we have feared.”

At least this solved that mystery for Kazuichi. Still, he couldn't even believe that this was happening any more, however he knew how bad his luck can be so it wasn't entirely impossible that everything went wrong. “So we are stuck in the middle of a thund-” he stopped talking for a moment, when another thunder made him jump, “I-In the middle of a thunderstorm?”

“It does seem this way.” Gundham gave a sigh and furrowed his brows. When he then noticed who the other was shaking a little, he began thinking and checked his own mobile phone. “According to this, the weather is not predicted to change in the nearest future and will stay this way until the latest hours of the day. As we do need to return to the realm of learning, I would suggest that we do it the same way as we have came here and walk, if you are feeling up to it.”

Gundham held out his hand towards the other at the question, presumably to help him staying calm, and he began thinking about the idea. Staying here wouldn't exactly help them at the moment, if the weather forecast was correct and the thunderstorm would stay for a while longer, and Kazuichi would only be more afraid if he staid outside. In the end there wasn't much of a choice – not to mention that he wanted to get out of the rain – so he took Gundham's hand. “Yeah, lets walk back. Quickly.”

 

With this decision, the couple quickly began walking through the hammering rain and thunder, trying everything to walk along roads that gave them some form of protection. The way back towards the academy luckily didn't take them as long as it took them to get to the closed aquarium, since they now have been moving faster in the haste of getting out of the rain. Still when they finally arrived inside of the entrance hall, they were utterly drenched all the way to their bones.

Since Kazuichi was still a bit tense after moving through a heavy thunderstorm and fearing that he might die any second now due to the slim chance of getting hit by lightning, which he believed could happen after that awful day, Gundham guided him all the way into Kazuichi's room without needing to be asked.

“You should change out of your wet clothing, before you are able to infect yourself with illness. I will get you a towel to dry off your mortal form.” Gundham said when they finally were inside of Kazuichi's dorm room and he quickly left to the adjoining bathroom to get him a towel. When he returned shortly after, he gave it to Kazuichi who just hung up his soaked jacket.

“Thank ya.” he took the towel and began drying his hair, “You should also dry yourself off and maybe get changed.” His mood was awful after this disaster of a date, but at least he was inside of a dry and warm building now.

“That I will do.” Gundham nodded at this and when Kazuichi actually saw the state his boyfriend was in, he had to laugh. Despite being so wet from rain that the water was dripping from their bodies onto the floor and that they just had to run through a thunderstorm, making Kazuichi nearly die from fright whenever a thunder sounded out, he couldn't stop himself from laughing when he saw how Gundham's hair was now sticking awkwardly onto his head and how the eyeliner he used was now running down his face. It looked silly and Kazuichi's was sure that he looked even worse with his naturally wild and dishevelled hair, and the also not so waterproof eyeliner he used. It was the worst first date ever, so much that it became funny for him how absolutely nothing worked out. Not even Komaeda could beat that.

“Oh my god, we both look awful.” He turned towards the mirror that was on one of his closet doors and inspected himself. Just like he thought, he looked stupid. When he tried to wipe away the make-up that was running down his face, he made it even worse, making him giggle even more.

When Gundham understood why the other laughed, he also had to laugh at their reflection. “I do believe that we both need to wash ourselves.”

“Sounds good.” Kazuichi still had to giggle, “Still, that date was awful.” He couldn't even be mad about it any more, it was just too stupid to be mad about it.

“Sadly, I do have to agree that this outing has not gone according to our plans.” Gundham smiled, “However it does not stop us from sharing our time together on this day. We only need to adapt to the new situation.”

Hearing this, Kazuichi had to agree. Over the last few weeks they have been a happy couple without the need to go out on some fancy dates. They had fun with simply spending time together and there wasn't a rule that they needed to leave Hope's Peak for it. Letting his eyes quickly scan the room, he got an idea. “Gundham, go to your room and dry yourself off and get changed into something comfortable. When you're finished, come back. Ah and maybe feed your pets, while you're over there.”

The sudden command took Gundham by surprise, yet he did oblige to it. “If you wish, then I will return shortly.”

Giving the alpha a quick kiss, Kazuichi saw him out of the room, before turning around. He had to be quick about it.

 

After cleaning off his eyeliner, drying himself off and getting changed into dry clothes, Kazuichi went to his closet and began taking out all of the blankets and pillows that he usually used for his nest. He also grabbed the snacks that he had bunkered in his room.

It was a good thing that he had years of practise with building nests and had a wide knowledge about engineering, so this should be fairly easy to accomplish. Moving his furniture to the side, the mechanic began building the base, when the doorbell rang. Getting up, he answered the door and just like he expected Gundham was standing in front of it, now fully dry and clean.

“Just as you have wished, I have returned to you.”

“Good, come in.” Kazuichi pulled his boyfriend into the room and closed the door behind him. He then pointed towards what he was building. “After this awful date I thought that we could maybe build a fort and watch some movies on my laptop. Something relaxing and way warmer than being out in the rain.”

“This is a marvellous idea, my beloved!” Gundham seemed highly excited about the others suggestion, which relieved Kazuichi immensely. “Then let us construct the most grand fortress together in which we shall rule for the remainder of the day!”

The weird antics of his boyfriend made Kazuichi laugh yet again. No wonder that he fell in love with this strange hamster lover. “Yeah let's do that.” Grinning he went back towards the many blankets that were still lying on the floor and continued building the fort, while Gundham helped him with it. After a few minutes they were able to finish it and it looked very inviting in the omega's opinion. Maybe he should start building forts instead of nests in the future. Climbing into the small fortress, after turning off the lights, the couple cuddled together and turned on the laptop, starting the first of many movies. This was way better than simply looking at some fishes or watching a movie in the cinema, like everyone else would do on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they are finally a couple! Took them long enough


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm so unbelievably sorry for the long wait for this, but there happened so much in the last time that I wasn't able to write properly. I had a huge problem with a writers block, I lost my job and had to find a new one, I was organising the Soudam Week which took up time, and then I had relatives staying at my place for vacation and thus sending me into hiatus for that time.
> 
> Secondly, I want to dedicate this chapter to my lovely and dear friend [Iggy_Fenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn), since she was the one to give me the push to actually finally get my bum moving and write this chapter. So thank you my dear, I hope that you and all the other readers will enjoy this ~~again way too long~~ chapter ♥

**Chapter 16**

 

 

Kazuichi had dreaded it for weeks, even months, and now his worst fear had become true. Now matter how much he had tried to avoid it, there was no escape from it. As much as he despised it, he was now stuck in the library with his friends and wasn't allowed to leave in favour of learning for the exams that were due in a short time. Last year was already hell, but this year the topics were even more complicated and Kazuichi didn't want to think how next year will be when they all would have their final exams. During the morning Miss Yukizome pushed her students to do their best and for this she used rather questionable methods, making Kazuichi wonder how someone could look like a caring mother and be this weirdly hostile and downright scary to get what she wants.

When class then ended, Miss Sonia took over and forced her friends into learning in a group just like the year before and she used her authority to make everyone listen to her. She even managed to get Kamukura to give them all lessons, despite the unsocial student's protests that it's boring for him, which was weirdly impressive given the fact that Kamukura usually only really listened to his twin brother.

Both, Miss Yukizome and Miss Sonia, had this weird hold over the students of class 77 and Kazuichi guessed that being weird must be a prerequisite for becoming an ultimate student at Hope's Peak Academy. He should know, because he was dating the biggest weirdo of them all, which made Kazuichi himself weird since he used to hate Gundham with a burning passion only a bit over a year ago.

 

Kazuichi kept on staring at his text book for what felt like hours now and he was getting tired of it. It was also getting more and more complicated to keep his concentration on what Miss Sonia was telling him about history and how japan changed over the centuries. Just how did he manage to get through the endless learning the last time around and not fail his exams spectacularly? He could hardly believe that he used to be a very studious student in the past who always scored good marks. If it went the mechanic's way now, he would leave the studying for later and do something more fun, like building something cool, however Sonia and Gundham were adamant that they kept on learning and thus were keeping Kazuichi trapped in the library for god know how long.

While he was lost in his own thoughts, he had nearly missed how Miss Sonia excused herself for a moment to get yet another book that she wanted to go through together with her friends and as soon as she had left their table and was out of sight, Kazuichi gave a frustrated sigh and let his head fall onto the table.

This did of course caught the attention of the male sitting next to him, who looked at him with mild concern at the behaviour. “Is there something that is bothering you, Pink Haired One?” Gundham asked him and raised a non-existing eyebrow.

Not lifting his head from the table, Kazuichi simply turned his face towards his boyfriend and answered with a whiny voice. “Gundham if you love me, then please let me stop this endless learning. It's exhausting and boring as hell.”

A faint blush formed on the alpha's cheeks as he still wasn't remotely used to showing affection in public yet, which included talking about how they felt for each other. For a split second Gundham averted his eyes, before turning them back to Kazuichi and giving him a strict, yet apologetic look. “Especially because I harbour such feelings for you, I will not let you stop my consort, as I wish that you will be able to show your full potential at the exams that test our skills and knowledge.”

For a moment Kazuichi turned quiet and thought about what the other had said and after a moment, he gave in and sat himself up again. “Fine. But ya owe me a date after the exams, just that ya know. And hopefully without us getting wet.” the omega gave his boyfriend a grin at the small bargain. If Gundham kept on planning to keep him there, then Kazuichi might as well get something from it. Not to mention that he still hoped for a date that didn't end with them getting drenched to the bone.

The previously faint blush darkened at the request of the other and Gundham pulled his scarf slightly more up, mumbling into it. “I believe that I could agree to these conditions if you wish for it.”

“Sweet.” Kazuichi grinned happily at getting what he wanted and intertwined his fingers behind his head in a leisure manner. Now he actually got some motivation back to actually continue studying and getting the exams behind him, because the end of the school year had nothing really positive for him. For Kazuichi the end of the school year only meant that he and the other students had to get through the exhausting exams and, which was the worst bit, had to leave school for at least two weeks when the academy got prepared for the new students. Luckily this time Kazuichi was aware about this and he and Gundham had already agreed to going somewhere together as a vacation, but the slight fear from his home and father waiting there for him stayed. Especially since them studying for the exams took up all their free time and thus made it impossible to actually plan any sort of vacation. The only reason why they managed to go to Europe over the last summer vacation was due to them not having to organise anything since everything was done by Gundham's apprentice who invited them.

 

Again Kazuichi was lost in his own world for a moment, when Gundham suddenly spoke up and pulled him back into reality. “I do wonder where the Princess of Darkness is lost to, as she is taking a remarkable long time to retrieve a single book. Did she perhaps encounter a fiend and is now stuck in a fierce battle with them?”

Just as Kazuichi did determined a lot of times before, he was dating the biggest weirdo of them all and it took him a moment to do more then just stare at Gundham with a raised eyebrow in stunned silence. “Maybe that happened. Or maybe the book she wants to get isn't there and she's looking for a different one to use instead? You know what, let's just go with that.”

“You are right. The She-Cat is powerful enough that she would not need that long of a time to fight a battle.” Gundham agreed to that and Kazuichi couldn't help but wonder just how much the occult loving alpha was just joking to mess with his partner and how much of it was meant seriously. Both was possible with Gundham – or any other student of this weird school, for that matter.

“Yeah, sure.” Kazuichi shrugged while grinning to humour the other, “But shall we look for her? I don't want to wait here till tomorrow to only instantly continue studying with Miss Yukizome in class.” He also wanted to stretch his legs after sitting for so long without moving.

Nodding, Gundham got up. “Yes, let us join on the quest of finding out lost ally and assist her at whatever is preventing her return with the promised documents.” When Kazuichi also got up, he could see how the other stretched himself slightly and Kazuichi realised that Gundham also used this as an excuse to finally stand up and move his body after all that sitting for hours without break. So much for being so noble and only wanting to help his friend out.

Kazuichi was just about to start walking, when he noticed that he had no idea where Sonia had went to. He had been too lost in his thoughts, when she left. It seems like he himself wasn't that good of a friend like he pretended to be. Looking slightly bashful, he scratched the back of his head. “Where did she say that she wanted to go to? I can only remember her saying that she wanted to get a book.”

To answer the question, Gundham pointed down one of the many shelves that were scattered around the huge library like some kind of maze. “As we were last studying about the historical development of this country, she wished to retrieve a book that she had previously found which entailed a timetable of all the periods and the major events that took place over these times, so the She-Cat went into the section that holds the books about this realms history.”

That made sense for Kazuichi, due to that being their current topic, so he nodded to this and made his way towards the history section in the hope to find Miss Sonia again and not accidentally walking past each other in different passageways between the bookcases and thus losing sight of each other even more. When they arrived at the history section, they were able to hear the princess's voice while she seemed to talk to someone. Looking around the corner of one of the many bookcases that functioned as walls, Kazuichi and Gundham were able to spot their friend together with their underclassmen Kirigiri, while both were having a conversation about something.

“Ah, here you're are. We were wondering were you've been.” Kazuichi commented when they walked up towards the two female students and then he waved at Kirigiri. “Hey. Also here to study for the exams?”

Kirigiri turned her attention towards the two older students and she smiled at them politely. “Hello you two. And yes I am. I'm studying for the exams together with my classmates on the other side of the library at the moment.”

While the always calm detective was smiling pleasantly at seeing Kazuichi and Gundham, Sonia was more bashful about it. “I am sorry for letting you wait for so long. While I was getting the book, it happened that Kyoko was just about to also take it and so we happened to end up in a conversation with each other. I hope that you don't mind too much that you had to get me.”

To take the guilt from Sonia, Gundham slightly raised his hand in a stopping motion. “You do not need to apologise at your wish to engage into conversation with your close ally, as it was us that were simply overcome by our curiosity and also wished to take a short break to move our stiff mortal forms.”

“Gundham's right.” Kazuichi agreed. There was nothing wrong about chatting with friends when you happened to meet them, especially during a time were you otherwise wouldn't find the time to do so due to having to do other things, like studying. That reminded Kazuichi of something, so he then turned his attention back towards Kirigiri. “Say, ya said that you're here with your class. Does that mean that Leon and Chihiro are also here?” He had been so busy that he didn't talk much with his friends from class 78 for a while and if they happened to be in the library at the moment, he thought that he might also catch up for a bit before continuing to study until late at night to repeat the same procedure the next day and the day after that.

“Yes, they are all here.” Kirigiri answered. “Originally I had only planned to help Makoto study, with the help of Byakuya, however Kiyotaka decided that we all should study in a group and so he organised it. If you want, you can come with me.”

Suddenly Sonia's eyes lit up as she got an idea, “How about we all study together?” making the other three students look at her, while she continued. “All the subjects that you have to lean for, we already did last year and so we could help you with them, which would help us call the information back into our memories. How about it?”

The proposal of Sonia made Kirigiri give the slightest chuckle, which was hardly even noticeable and nearly perfectly hidden behind her usual unreadable face. “That might help many of us, so you are welcome to join us. If Taka doesn't mind.” she crossed her arms at the last part and gave a more smug and self-confident smile, knowing that the prefect would be glad about having the older students join them.

“That is wonderful.” Sonia smiled happily at her suggestion being accepted and she clasped her hands together. “We will gather up our bags and then join you all in a moment.” And with this it was decided that the three older students would help their underclassmen with their own studying. So much for Kazuichi's hope to talk with his friends during a break from learning, but he guessed that it was better than nothing in the end. After being told where exactly Kirigiri was sitting together with her classmates, the group went their separate ways so that Kazuichi and his friends could get their stuff and then join class 78 for the remainder of the day.

 

After all three students grabbed their belongings and what felt like a million library books what they were currently using to study, they made their way towards the other side of the library to were class 78 was already waiting for them.

Upon their arrival, Ishimaru immediately walked up towards them in greeting with open arms. “Sonia, Souda, Tanaka, welcome and thank you for joining us. We are glad that you have offered to help us with studying.”

“That is no problem. As students of Hope's Peak Academy we all have to work together as one!” Sonia replied and flexed her arms in a confident pose to underline her statement. Kazuichi and Gundham on the other hand only nodded politely in agreement, since they weren't exactly asked about the whole thing and simply went along with what had been decided by their best friend. It wasn't like Kazuichi cared either way and he doubted that Gundham did either, because no matter how much the self-proclaimed Overlord of Ice denied it, he did enjoy having company just like the next young adult did and Kazuichi knew it.

“Then please take a seat.” Ishimaru smiled at them and some of the other students moved aside to make room for their three upperclassmen. Sonia excused herself from Kazuichi and Gundham and took a seat next to Kirigiri, since she did mainly agree to help her – though Kazuichi wondered why someone like Kirigiri needed help studying – while Kazuichi and Gundham took a seat at the corner where Fujisaki was sitting together with Leon and Owada.

“And, what fun subject are you all doing?” Kazuichi asked when he took a seat next to his friends and looked over Fujisaki's shoulder.

Said student then smiled timidly up towards Kazuichi to answer the question. “I'm helping Kuwata and Mondo to solve some problems in maths.” If there didn't happen to be an Ultimate Mathematician at the academy, then the best help in maths one could get would be from the Ultimate Programmer; even a mechanic like Kazuichi couldn't match that.

Looking at the equations, Kazuichi was slightly amused that some of them were the same type like the ones that Kazuichi taught Gundham only last year. “Ah, I remember these. I had to explain half of these tasks to some classmates last year.” he commented, while keeping Gundham's name out. Gundham's ego had made it embarrassing for him to even admit that he was having problems at a subject the year before, so Kazuichi wasn't going to out him in that aspect. Not that it mattered to his underclassmen anyway who the person was. Though now that he thought about it, this year it didn't seem like the other had any problems regarding maths or he was keeping it hidden yet again. Kazuichi might needed to talk to his boyfriend about it in near future, just to make sure.

Hearing this, Owada turned his attention towards Kazuichi, “Then can you also explain this shit? As much as a help this little dude is, Chihiro can only concentrate on either Leon or me so we're hardly getting anywhere and I finally want to stop without having Taka complaining to me that I didn't finish the tasks.”

“Sure, I can do that if ya want.” Kazuichi shrugged while grinning friendly. It was better than having to study himself, so he might as well.

A relieved smiled formed on Fujisaki's face and he looked up towards Kazuichi gratefully, “Thank you for your help, Souda. I really tried my best but it's hard explaining two different things at the same time and it makes me mix things up all the time, even if it is the same subject.” At the last part, his face fell again like Fujisaki blamed himself for not being able to multitask that well.

“Ah, it's no problem.” Kazuichi reassured the timid omega, “How about you keep on helping Owada and I'll help Leon?” he then suggested at which the others agreed to. Pulling his chair next to Leon, Kazuichi grinned at him. “So, with what do ya need help with?”

“Probably with my brain if I'm so lost that I need your help.” Leon joked, “But seriously now, I'm stuck with this stuff.” he then pointed at one of the equations. After giving it a quick read, Kazuichi thought for a moment to recall the correct way to solve it and then began explaining it to his childhood friend, only to then noticed that said idiot wasn't even listening and instead was constantly looking over to Maizono, who was apparently also more occupied with glancing at Leon than studying.

Kazuichi turned quiet when he realised that Leon wasn't really listening to him and so he waited until the other noticed the sudden silence and turned back towards Kazuichi. “Ah, sorry bro. Got distracted there.” Leon apologised to his friend, yet he looked weirdly tense like he felt awkward about something and Kazuichi could probably guess what it was.

“Dude, if ya rather wanna hang out with your girlfriend instead of learning I'm not stopping ya, just stop the constant sweet eyes you're giving each other all the time.” Kazuichi patted his friend on his shoulder and grinned. He wasn't going to be angry if any of his friends wanted to spend some time with their significant other and it was better than having him talking to the air.

However to Kazuichi's surprise, Leon suddenly got up and grabbed his stuff. “Na, it's cool. I only remembered that I have to go to my training with Nekomaru now anyway, so I'll see ya later.” and with that he quickly left, while glancing between Kazuichi and Maizono.

Kazuichi stared after Leon with a perplexed expression and was trying to process what just happened. “Did Leon just seriously say that he's willingly going to his training instead of coincidentally _forgetting_ it like usually?” It must have been an illusion or a dream, because there was no way that Leon would willingly go to training, expect if something was going on and he wanted to get his mind of whatever was bothering him. “Is he getting ill or something?”

Gundham also looked slightly surprised at the baseball star's sudden departure, since he was able to get to know Leon better over the last year and thus now knew his usual antics, but he still gave the question serious thought. “Maybe this mortal has grown more mature and has renounced this kind of unprofessional behaviour?”

“Seriously doubt it. It's Leon we're talking about after all.” Kazuichi shook his head. As nice as it sounded, at least for Nidai since it would spare him the need to constantly chase after Leon, there was no way that this drastic change happened in such a sort time.

“Nidai probably kicked his arse or something and now he's behaving.” Mondo then gave his input while laughing about the image of it.

For a short moment Kazuichi gave it a thought and he shrugged. “Could be.” It wouldn't be the first time that Nidai metaphorically kicked Leon's arse to make him attend his training, but it didn't really matter in the end anyway, so he turned back to his still present friends. “So, what now?”

To his agony it was Gundham who answered the question with the last thing that Kazuichi wanted to hear, “I would suggest that we continue our own studying until the agreed on time has ended.”

“Damn, I hoped that I'd get out of that one.” Kazuichi scratched the back of his head awkwardly at that the other noticed that they weren't studying like they had agreed to do. “But fine.”

Back to learning until late at night to then repeat it.

 

The same procedure went on for days and the exams came closer with every passing moment. However while everything stayed the same, something was off. During their study session Miss Sonia often got distracted, a thing that has never happened before and it often seemed like she was trying to ask something to only then keep whatever was bothering her to herself. That in itself was already weird, since the princess wasn't know to have her head in the clouds, especially in such a crucial time, but what made it even stranger for Kazuichi was that Leon was behaving the exact same way, if not even stronger. He often walked up towards his friend to seemingly talk about something, to only suddenly turn around again because he apparently remembered that he had something to do.

It was weird and Kazuichi couldn't for the life of him say why his friends were behaving that way. In the end he guessed that it was simply due to them being just as overworked as he himself was and all of the other students in the school. The exams and the studying for them were taking the best out of them.

 

It was the last day before the first exam would take place and just like the year before the students decided to relax during the day and not study, so that they wouldn't be too nervous about the next day.

Initially Kazuichi, Gundham and Sonia had agreed to hang out that day, but the princess cancelled in the morning, since she wanted to think about something without any disturbance. Both males wondered what was on their friend's mind, however they still agreed without complaint and told her that she could join them whenever she wanted. They weren't going to pressure her into talking about whatever was bothering her when she didn't want to. And it also gave Kazuichi the chance to spend some time with his boyfriend. As much as he liked Sonia, he did also enjoy spending some time alone with Gundham. Especially since they hardly had the time in the last few weeks.

The couple was sitting inside of the mechanic's dorm room, with the breeder's pets sitting around them and it was weirdly entertaining to watch Gundham struggle with playing video games. Kazuichi was aware that Gundham's family had been way too poor to afford something as expensive like video games when the alpha still had been a child, so he didn't judge him for being bad, but it was fun nonetheless to witness. Gundham was usually highly confident about his skills – expect if they involved socialising, that was a catastrophe – but gaming was like unknown territory for him. Though he was getting better than as when they first played a video game together and he was having fun playing them. Sometimes Gundham even managed to win a round or two.

“The hell?” Kazuichi stared in disbelieve at his television after Gundham had managed to beat him with one of the weakest characters in the game, which the breeder only chose since it had some animal features.

“And so you fell by the hands of the all-powerful Gundham Tanaka!” Gundham cheered way too enthusiastically about his win. “Now bow before your new ruler, mortal!”

“Oh, ya were just lucky now, so forget it, Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi waved the other off with a mocking tone. There was no way he would let this rare win grow to Gundham's already thick head.

“You mortal dare to defy me?” Gundham gave a fake evil laugh, “Then I will need to teach you a lesson, mortal!”

“Then come and try it.” Kazuichi grinned at his boyfriend in a challenging demeanour and he wasn't able to hide the snicker he made while talking.

Gundham was just as awful with keeping up his pretend evil expression and it broke more with every passing second into an amused smile. “Then I will.” With this final statement, Gundham suddenly grabbed Kazuichi by his sides and began tickling his sides and stomach, like the breeder would often do with his pets when he was playing with them. Kazuichi's whole body jolted at the sudden sensation and a loud laugh left him. Trying to wiggle out of the grasp the other had on him, Kazuichi leaned his body away while still laughing loudly, but his back only came against the headboard of the bed and thus was making escape impossible. So instead Kazuichi moved his body forward out of reflex to avoid the set of hands of his boyfriend, to only then fall against the other's chest and making him stumble slightly from the sudden force. Gundham was still able to catch himself and Kazuichi before they fell over onto the bed, but he had to stop the tickling so that he could use his hands to steady himself with one and Kazuichi with the other.

Both were still giggling at their childish behaviour and Kazuichi wiped a tear out of his eye, his body still leaning against the alpha's. “Seems like I now more like I fell _into_ your hands.” Kazuichi joked and even he himself had to roll his eyes at it. “God, that pun was awful, even for me.” Yet, despite that he still had to chuckle at his own lame joke.

“It does seem this way and yes, I have to agree that you have made better joked in the past, Pink Haired One.” Gundham commented and not quite rolled his own eyes at the so called joke of his boyfriend.

“But ya know, I don't mind it.” the omega then replied and looked up towards his Gundham. “Because I can now do this without problem.” he then leaned up and kissed him. It was very rare that Kazuichi had the chance to do something like lie in Gundham's arms and kiss him on top of a bed. In fact this was the first time that this happened, so he might as well use this chance.

A deep blush formed on Gundham's face, since he seemed also aware about the slight intimacy of their situation, however he still returned the kiss shyly. Kazuichi leaned slightly further against the alpha's broad chest and deepened the kiss just a bit more to enjoy the moment, when suddenly the doorbell rang, making both of them jump away from each other.

Catching himself again, Kazuichi looked at the door. “Who the hell is that now?”

Like the person on the other side had heard him ask that question, an unintended reply came. “Souda, Tanaka, are you two there? It's me, Sonia.”

 

Giving an internal sigh, Kazuichi got up, “I'm coming.” and went to the door and opened it for his friend.

He would've lied if he said that his mood wasn't slightly sour now, but he ignored it since he had been the one who invited Miss Sonia to join them whenever she wanted. However she couldn't have chosen a worse timing for turning up. It wasn't like Kazuichi had planned to jump Gundham or anything like that, but the mood had been nice and he wouldn't have minded a few minutes more of it. Especially since the alpha was extremely shy about these things and thus made them a bit more seldom then Kazuichi would've liked.

“I am sorry for suddenly intruding.” Miss Sonia excused herself when she walked into the dorm room.

Closing the door behind her, Kazuichi went back to the bed to sit down again. “Don't worry about it. Take a seat.” he smiled friendly at her and pointed at one of the empty chairs that were in his room.

“Thank you very much.” she smiled back at him and took a seat. Her eyes then travelled towards the television which was still showing the menu screen. “Oh, have you two been playing games just now?”

“Ah, yeah. Something like that.” Kazuichi replied and tried to not blush, while Gundham pulled his scarf up slightly more. Before Miss Sonia could catch on that they weren't exactly playing video games at that given moment, he simply continued, “Ya wanna join in? I still have a spare controller free.”

“As much as I would like to join in with that game, I first have other matters to attend to.” Sonia declined and made both her classmates look at her with confusion at what she wanted that made her talk in such a serious tone. “I wanted to ask you two a question, if you don't mind.”

Both males shared a short look between each other, before Gundham replied. “What is it that you wish to inquire, Princess of Darkness?”

Straightening her pose even more than before and making her look like she was sitting on a throne and not a simple chair, Sonia then looked at her friends. “I wanted to ask you how you two ended up in a relationship with each other.”

Even more confusion washed over Kazuichi at the question. “What? We already told ya the day after. I confessed to Gundham and embarrassed myself in front of what felt like half the school.” She already knew, so why ask again months later?

Gundham was also highly confused about the weird question the princess asked. “I do also not understand why you wish to suddenly know this happening that led to the Tamer of Automation's and my bond with each other. What is the reason behind this inquiry?”

Something resembling shyness spread on Miss Sonia's usual composed face and it seemed like she was having trouble finding the correct words. This has never happened before, at least not that Kazuichi has ever noticed. “The truth is, for the last few weeks I was thinking about asking Kyoko out to a coffee or maybe a movie and I hope to do it before the summer holiday begins and she'll return home for the time.”

“Oh, that's the reason.” Kazuichi nodded after a moment his eyes widened with immense surprise that bordered on shock. “Wait! You like Kirigiri?”

Both of his friends looked at him with a dumbfounded expression at the outburst and Gundham was the first to reply to this. “While I am aware that you do not posses the all seeing evil third eye like I do, I did assumed that you had been aware of the She-Cat's chosen mate, as she had not been subtle with her courting for the Solver of Mysteries over the whole year that has passed.”

“Hey, I was kinda busy with worrying if you like me back and then with studying non-stop, so cut me some slack here!” Kazuichi complained at the way his so-called boyfriend reacted. It wasn't his fault that he had other things on his mind at that time to miss Sonia's crush. Ignoring the fact that Kazuichi was apparently the only one who hadn't noticed, he turned his attention back towards the main topic. “Anyway, if ya wanna ask her out before summer, then what's stopping you?” He himself had more than enough experience with how hard it can be to ask someone out to last a lifetime, but he couldn't help if he didn't know why it was hard for her. She wasn't usually the nervous type like Kazuichi was, so he doubted that it was that reason.

Sonia's face fell ever so slightly at her struggle and she gave a silent sigh. “I must admit that I am having problems bringing the topic up with her, so I was hoping that you two could help me with it.”

“So this is why you wish to be informed how the Tamer of Automations came to confess to me? So that you have knowledge on how you could bring up the topic of confessing?” Gundham concluded at which Sonia nodded in agreement. “Yes, so please do tell me all the details about it.” Sonia near enough pleaded with her friends.

However Kazuichi's face tightened at her request. “As much as I would love to help ya, Miss Sonia, but I don't think that our case can help you with it. I never brought it up in a conversation; I literally just screamed it in his face, since I had been that nervous. I only really had the courage to even do it because of the deal with Leon, where we both had to ask our crushes out. Not to mention he had to drag me...” No matter how much time passed, that memory was still burned into his memory.

Miss Sonia fell into thought about what Kazuichi had said and surprisingly she began smiling. “Then do you think I will be able to do it if I had pressure like you did?”

“What?” Kazuichi wasn't able to follow her any more. Just how did she come to that conclusion? “I guess it could work? But what kind of pressure is there?”

“I'm not sure.” Sonia mumbled, “Do you have any ideas?”

Kazuichi simply felt weird having to think up something that would pressure his friend into doing something, so he was glad that Gundham was already considering possibilities. “We are already aware that a time frame with a finale due date does not help and I do not know of any possible allies with which you could form the same pact that the Pink Haired One and the Hotheaded One have sealed. So we could use something that you could either gain or lose from the act of confessing, except of the possible opportunity of officially courting the Solver of Mysteries.”

Sonia actually began to smile at the ridiculous turn their conversation has taken. “Maybe that could work. If we can find something that I would either get or lose, it would maybe become easier for me to ask her.” She began to immediately think about stuff that could be used and mumbled everything under her breath like a list. Suddenly she then jumped up with excitement. “I know! I want you two to please not talk to me at all, except if it's about this topic until I asked Kyoko out.”

That idea was so stupid in Kazuichi's opinion, that he had to make sure that his mouth wasn't hanging open due to him being that speechless about it. He knew that Miss Sonia, just like anyone in their class really, tended to be over the top, but this was beyond ridiculous. And it became even more ridiculous when Gundham actually agreed to her plan, “If this is what you wish for, then I will take part on this scheme and from the following day on ignore your presence.”

“Thank you so much!” Sonia actually smiled and then turned towards Kazuichi, “Will you also help me please?”

The question made Kazuichi a little uncomfortable, but if it really was her wish then he could do it. “Sure, I guess?”

Hearing that her two closest friends agreed into ignoring her and pressuring her to confessing made the princess positively beam and Kazuichi just couldn't understand how she could react that way. Had the stress of the exams finally gone to her head? Sonia gave both of her friends a quick hug – making Gundham tense up awkwardly – and thanked them again for agreeing to her weird plan. “Thank you two for that. But I will go now since it is getting kind of late and I want to have enough rest for the fist exam tomorrow, so I wish you two a goodnight.” When both her friends returned her farewell, she then left the dorm room again.

Kazuichi's brain was still trying to catch up with the recent happenings and was failing. “What just happened?”

“We have agreed on helping the Princess of Darkness with courting the Solver of Mysteries.” Gundham answered to him, but it wasn't helping at all. Whatever Kazuichi did, he just couldn't wrap his head around it.

“I know that.” he replied at the useless answer, “What I don't know is how that will help her with anything.”

“The She-Cat will know what she has planned with her proposal. We will just have to follow her wishes and do as she has instructed us.” the other replied calmly, like he didn't find this plan in the slightest weird or useless.

Not that it mattered much. If Sonia wanted it this way, then they would do it. “Okay. But do ya really believe that it'll help her and not make her feel miserable?” Kazuichi then asked.

At this, the alpha fell into his thoughts for a moment and he pondered the answer. “I am not sure. Only time will tell.”

“Guess you're right.” the omega shrugged. Maybe it will actually help Sonia with confessing or it won't. They just had to wait and see.

Suddenly Gundham then stood up from the bed and looked at Kazuichi. “To end that topic, the Princess of Darkness is correct about the time of day. We both should also follow her example and rest for the remainder of the day, so that we will be able to use our full capability tomorrow.”

Immediately he turned his attention towards his clock and it was indeed already late. Kazuichi hadn't even noticed how much time had passed. “Good idea. Goodnight Gundham.” he smiled up towards his boyfriend.

“I also wish you a goodnight, my paramour.” he quickly leaned down again and kissed Kazuichi, before averting his eyes while blushing. With a wave of his hand, he gathered his pets around him and then left the room.

 

Closing the door behind Gundham after seeing him out, Kazuichi then got changed and went into bed. Now that it was silent and he didn't have anything to distract him from the exams that were starting tomorrow, he was getting nervous again and he began turning in his bed from one side to the other and not matter what he did, nothing seemed comfortable. Stupid anxiety.

After some time passed and Kazuichi still didn't feel remotely tired, he sighed deeply and just stared at his ceiling. In the hope that he would grow tired and eventually fall asleep, he began letting his mind wander and in the end he ended up with thinking about Sonia and her plan with confessing to Kirigiri. Mainly the knowledge that she had a crush on the detective. He could see why the murder mystery loving female would find interest in a detective – or in a serial killer, which luckily wasn't the case – and now that he thought about it, he did realise that Sonia's behaviour towards Kirigiri did show that she had a crush on her. She had even chosen Kirigiri as her partner for the ball half a year earlier, which heavily hinted at it. Kazuichi just had been too occupied with his own problems to notice it.

However now that he was thinking about it, he noticed something. The absolute absence of any negative emotions about the fact that his former crush was in love with someone else. It was probably because he had already lost interest a long while ago and was in a relationship with Gundham, however he was still surprised that he really only felt happy for her. One would have thought that he would at least feel the slightest heartbreak at what could have been if things had been different, but there was nothing and he began to wonder if he would even have felt anything way back then. He had realised how superficial his crush on her had been a long while ago, but it was still a strange knowledge that re-emerged ever so often and often made him question himself.

How would he have reacted one year ago? Would he be crying at the knowledge or would he be just as neutral about it like he was at the moment? And how would his relationship with Gundham change if that all had happened back then when he still had believed that his boyfriend had been his love rival for their friend?

There was no way of knowing how thing would have played out and it wasn't like it mattered at all for him. However now he had the problem that all these questions were still stuck in his head and now he had even more problems sleeping. Great.

 

***

 

It was strange ignoring one of his friends. All of the students at Hope's Peak suffered through the exams, which went on for days and weeks, while the days between the individual exams were filled with even more studying, and through all of that Kazuichi had to keep his promise and not talk with Sonia. He felt quite bad ignoring her and he had to stop himself more than once from talking to her and ask how she is fairing through the exams. The only thing he had promised to talk about was if she already got herself to ask Kirigiri, which he seldom did. He himself had been annoyed about all the people who went on his nerves with Gundham, so he wasn't going to do that to someone else. Not to mention that they all had other things on their mind.

However that changed one evening when Kazuichi and Gundham were having lunch and Sonia suddenly took a seat at their table, looking at them expectingly.

“Hi Miss Sonia?” While Kazuichi was glad to see her, he was slightly confused about her sudden appearance since she also avoided all her friends.

“Greetings, Princess of Darkness.” Gundham also greeted her with a nod, “How is your endeavour progressing with courting the Solver of Mysteries?” Maybe it was the fact that Gundham was extremely antisocial and had no real idea how to talk to people, but he had way less problems with keeping up his promise with the princess.

“This is why I have come to you.” Sonia gave her friends a serious look, “I want to finally end our bargain.”

Kazuichi felt like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders and relieve washed over him at hearing that. “So we can finally talk normally to you again?” It was about time.

“Not yet. I want to ask Kyoko first, just like we promised each other.” she shook her head, making Kazuichi crook his head. “The problem I had until now was that I had been waiting for the right time, however with all the work I wasn't able to find it. So instead I now wish to try a direct approach like you did, Souda.”

“Direct approach?” he repeated the words Sonia used. “Ya mean like just walk up towards her and scream it into her face?” Just because it had worked out for him, didn't mean that it wasn't a stupid way to ask someone out. He was sure that this was a once in a million experience and otherwise would only work in books. Now that he thought about it, it might have been a good idea to redirect Sonia towards Hinata and Komaeda from the very beginning, since they are one of the couples who came together on a normal way; with actually talking like normal people.

Sonia let out a small and bashful laugh, “Not in that extend, but yes I do plan to approach her now and simply ask her. If I just keep on waiting for something like the perfect opportunity, then I will never do it and might lose my chance in the end.” While Sonia sounded slightly sour about the thought that she might miss her chance, she was highly confident about what she said and she was right. A lot of things could happen within a year, which could also mean that Kirigiri could date someone else before Sonia would find her chance if she didn't take it and there was also the fact that they only had one more year to go until their graduation, which would mean that Sonia would have to leave back to her country.

“And how can we assist in this?” Gundham then asked her, as there had to be a reason for her to first come to them for it.

Giving them a serious look, Sonia answered. “I want you to please come with me and stay in the background for the beginning, to just make sure that I do not run away.”

Not even thinking much about it, Gundham nodded at the request. “I do believe that this can be arranged.”

Jumping up from her seat, like she had done when they agreed to helping her in the first place, Sonia beamed at them. “Thank you ever so much!”

“Sure, no problem.” Kazuichi replied, before wondering. “Do ya know where Kirigiri is or do we need to find her first?” He was hoping for the first option, since finding a specific person inside of the huge building could take up some time.

Luckily Miss Sonia took his small worry away, “She should be somewhere in the library together with some of her classmates.” This would save them a lot of time, which was good.

Nodding to this, Gundham looked at his two friends. “Then I would suggest that the Pink Haired One and I finish our meal and then follow you towards your intended destination.”

 

Since Kazuichi and Gundham had mostly finished their food when Sonia had approached them, it had only taken a few minutes for them to finish and then put away their plates. While leaving the dining hall, Kazuichi was able to spot Kuzuryu out of the corner of his eyes, who left to somewhere in a hurry. It did strike him as a tiny bit odd, but since he had other things to do he ignored it. It wasn't like it was that strange in the end.

Walking into the library the three students began looking for the detective, while Kazuichi and Gundham tried to stay more in the background so that they wouldn't be immediately spotted, and after a few minutes of looking around they were able to spot Kirigiri together with her classmates, who were all studying. Miss Sonia immediately pushed her friends into the back and they went to the other side of the huge bookshelves so that they were hidden from sight.

The couple wasn't able to see anything and could only just hear what Sonia was saying. They were able to hear how she called Kirigiri over to her, as she used a slightly louder voice for that, but after that it was way harder to understand anything, since the two females then talked in more of a whisper due to them all still being inside of a library. Kazuichi leaned against the bookcase that was dividing them from each other, to try and understand a little bit of what they were saying, while Gundham stood directly next to him and let his four Devas climb onto the bookshelves and look over it for him. With some concentration Kazuichi was able to hear the faint voice from Sonia, who seemed to ask Kirigiri out for a coffee. At least he heard the work coffee being said by her, but that was about it. With half of a mind he hoped that no one would end up spotting Gundham and him with eavesdropping on the private conversation of the two female students. While he had been able to hear some words that Sonia said, Kirigiri's reply was hardly audible with her silent voice, so it was impossible for him to hear any kind of answer. After a few more moments of a not understandable conversation, Kazuichi could hear how the two said their goodbyes, but he had no idea what the outcome was. The four hamsters quickly climbed back down from the bookshelves and jumped around excitedly on Gundham's outstretched hands and both humans were regarding them. The breeder nodded knowingly, while Kazuichi was still trying to interpret what the tiny animals were trying to tell them. However before he had the chance to understand the hamsters, Miss Sonia walked around the bookshelf and immediately hugged her friends with as much enthusiasm that she never had shown before.

“She agreed on going on a date with me! Thank you so much for your help with this.”

Just as usual, Gundham fully tensed up at getting touched by someone other than Kazuichi and the other was just as awkward at the moment. When she then let go of them, Gundham mumbled out a reply. “You are welcome, She-Cat.”

Being in a highly good spirit, Sonia could hardly contain herself. “I will have to prepare everything, so that the date will be perfect, so I will talk to you two later. Thank you again.” With one last hug to her friends, she then quickly left to prepare what seemed like a simple date to a coffee.

Kazuichi was still slightly perplex about what just happened and so he turned his attention towards the other. “Why is she thanking us? We didn't do anything at all.” They had just been hiding on her request and literally just ignored her, so why thank them for that?

While Kazuichi wasn't able to understand Sonia's behaviour, Gundham looked like he knew already everything about it. “She had simply needed to know that her allies were standing behind her on her quest and so there never had been a need for us to actively do anything from the very beginning. The She-Cat is a powerful mortal, so it was only a question of time until she would have taken that step on her own.”

Kazuichi thought about the other's words and they sounded plausible. Weird, but plausible.

 

While now one of his friends stopped behaving weird, two others were now the weird ones. Leon was still weirdly avoidant of Kazuichi for some reason and he was beginning to fear that something has happened again. The other one to behave strange was now suddenly Kuzuryu. He often kept his eyes on Kazuichi whenever he was together with Gundham. At least the date of Sonia seemed to have been a success, since she and Kirigiri had agreed on having another one when they finished the last exam, which came surprisingly fast.

When Kazuichi had left the classroom after finishing the last exam for the year, he felt like the weight of the world has been lifted from him, even if it was still a few weeks left until they would get the results and the summer vacation would begin. He didn't care about this fact, as long as he was now finally able to stop with the binge learning. However he now really had to concentrate on planning a vacation together with Gundham, so that they actually had somewhere to sleep during the weeks where the school closed to renovate.

But first he just wanted to relax for a day or two.

 

Walking back towards his room after having finished a project that had been on hold during the exams, Kazuichi was suddenly stopped by Kuzuryu, who had been standing in front of Gundham's door. As soon as the yakuza spotted him, he walked up towards him and asked in a slightly aggravated manner, “Souda, where's your boy toy at?”

A blush spread over Kazuichi face and he furrowed his brows annoyed. “Stop calling Gundham my boy toy!” One day the wrong person, mainly Gundham, could hear that description and get the way wrong idea, which could only lead to problems.

“Yeah, whatever.” Kuzuryu simply shrugged, however not in his usual smug manner. He was weirdly tense this time. “But where is Tanaka?” he asked again, this time using the breeder's name.

Wondering why the other suddenly wanted to see Gundham, Kazuichi replied in a nonchalant way, “In the farm; why?” He didn't really care if his friend wanted to see his boyfriend suddenly, they were classmates after all, however the fact that Kuzuryu usually didn't hang out very much with Gundham, except if Kazuichi was with them, he was simply curious.

However the yakuza nearly exploded at the simple question, like Kazuichi had insulted the other's mother. “None of your fucking business!” The usual present blush that Kuzuryu had deepened into a crimson colour and it piped Kazuichi's interest. Just what did Kuzuryu want from Gundham that was apparently so embarrassing that he reacted so strongly?

“And that's why your blushing like this?” Kazuichi asked with a raised eyebrow. There was usually only one thing that made Kuzuryu react this way.

“I'm not fucking blushing!” the beta shouted back and the blush only got worse, which nearly elicited a laugh from Kazuichi that could've only worsened the other's mood.

“Yeah right.” Kazuichi had to cough to hide his laugh and become serious again. “So, what's wrong?” he then asked his friend. Something was up and he could only help if he was sure about what was troubling him.

For a moment Kuzuryu turned quiet and he began thinking about wherever he should tell his best friend or not. In the end he gave a sigh and gave in, “Fine, I'll tell ya. I just want the hamster lover's help for Peko.”

Just like Kazuichi had suspected, it was about the beta's childhood friend and, as Kuzuryu pretended like no one knew about it, secret crush. But it didn't really explain what Gundham had to do with it. “Peko? Why does she need his help?”

Placing one of his hands on his hip and digging his fingers into the material of his suit, Kuzuryu began explaining with a sigh. “I don't know if you ever noticed, but Peko loves cute animals. However they are afraid of her for some reason, so I wanted to ask him to show her how to approach them correctly, so that she can pet them.”

“Ah, so that's it.” Kazuichi began understanding what the other was getting at. With spending so much time with the breeder, and thus being at the farms quite often, Kazuichi had been able to notice how animals reacted towards the stoic swordswoman. It was even worse than it had been for Kazuichi when he came here and he had been bitten by a bear. Though one thing still had his curiosity. “But why so suddenly? You've been in the same class as Gundham for nearly two years now, so why ask only now? Did she ask ya to do it?”

Kuzuryu quickly shook his head. “No, she doesn't know about it yet. It's just...” he then suddenly turned quite and was struggling to continue whatever he wanted to say.

“Just what?” Kazuichi tried to give him a push, which ended with the yakuza again exploding due to his nerves not being used to talking truthfully about himself.

“Fuck, it's just that I want to help Peko with it okay? She always had these problems and I never knew how to help her before, so I thought that Tanaka could maybe do it.” he shouted, making Kazuichi slightly jump at the violent reaction from his friend. “Seriously, all that because of that stupid dancing bitch.” he then mumbled under his breath to himself.

Wait. Now Kazuichi understood even less. “Dancing bitch? What does Saionji have to do with it?” There was no one else that was called by the yakuza with this name. Thinking about it for a moment, he then realised what was going on and a smug grin formed on his face at the real reason behind this sudden request for the breeder's help. “Wait a minute, could it be that you are feeling left out, now that she's now also in a relationship and you're still stuck with hopelessly pinning after Pekoyama?” Only a short while before Sonia had asked Kirigiri out on their first date, Saionji had begun dating Koizumi after pinning after and trying to court the photographer for over a year.

Kuzuryu's eyes widened with shock that the other student, who had a reputation of being an idiot, actually caught on with the real reason why he suddenly wanted to make Peko happy after years of knowing her. “I- I ehm...!” he stammered for a moment, before catching himself again, “Fuck! I meant it as a fucking joke when I said that she was also going to be in a relationship before me!”

At this, Kazuichi couldn't keep up with not laughing at the ridiculous reason behind him suddenly wanting to date his childhood friend after waiting for literal years. “And you kept on saying I was bad.” He was also wondering with half a head if Gundham suddenly became the matchmaker for the class, since first Miss Sonia and now Kuzuryu wanted his help with getting dates.

“Stop your laughing or I will make you!” Kuzuryu complained and bared his fist, “Me and Peko are a completely different case than you and the hamster lover!”

“And why is that?” Kazuichi then asked and calmed his laughs down again, “I mean it's quite obvious that the two of you like each other, so why are you this reluctant about asking her out? You two are already always together like you're married for years.”

“That's because she has no other choice then to stay with me, if she likes to or not.” the yakuza suddenly answered, making Kazuichi turn silent at what he said. She had to spend time with him? “Look, I will tell you a secret and you better not tell anyone about it or I will end you, understood?”

Kazuichi only nodded at this and waited for Kuzuryu to explain what he wanted to tell him. “The thing is, Peko and I don't know each other for all these years because we simply live in the same town or some other silly romantic reason like that, but because we were raised together since we were babies. However while I was raised to be the next heir of the Kuzuryu clan, she was raised as my personal hit woman.”

“Ah, so that's what ya mean.” Kazuichi nodded and after a moment he fully realised what the other had said. “Wait, she's your what now?!” He had even expected something ridiculous like that they were already engaged due to their parents and Kuzuryu wanted her to love him for him and not because she had to, like it often was in cliche books or movies, to be more likely, but her being his hit woman was the last thing that he expected.

“Stop screaming, fucking hell!” Kuzuryu shushed the other up and then began explaining in further detail, revealing the truth of the relationship between himself and Pekoyama. “As I said, she was raised by my clan as my hit woman and made to believe she wasn't a real human being and a simple tool that is there to be used by me. I always was against it, since I never needed a 'tool' and I want Peko to be herself, but I never had a say in it. So I decided to let her live her life as soon as we came here and keep my distance until she's able to overcome her forced on mentality that she isn't worth anything.”

“So that's why you two had been pretending to not know each other in the beginning?” Kazuichi asked carefully. This was quite heavy information, but it would explain everything about the two. Kuzuryu's habit of pushing Pekoyama away, despite obviously liking her and the very stoic and nearly lifeless character that Pekoyama had in the first year.

“Yes.” Kuzuryu nodded with a deep frown, “She actually began thinking for her own over the last two years and even became friends with most of our classmates, so being away from the Kuzuryu clan and from me really helped her with becoming happy, but I kinda wanna do more since it was my family that did that to her.”

Kazuichi had always suspected that Kuzuryu's past had been mostly fucked up due to him being raised in the middle of very dangerous yakuza clan, but that Pekoyama also had been part of it was shocking. “Ya know, it's kinda sweet of ya that you try to help her like this and get her away from your clan.” Kazuichi said his thoughts out loud, since it was just that. Kuzuryu genuinely wanted to make Pekoyama happy in the ways that he could and he was even willing to ask for help from someone else, a thing he usually despised.

Having actually shown something resembling a vulnerable side in front of someone, even his best friend, made Kuzuryu again react strongly and his face was turning red again, “Say that again and I'll make you regret it!”

Knowing that the other didn't really mean his threat, Kazuichi gave a short laugh, “Whatever ya say. Now let's go to Gundham and ask if he's willing to help.” After Kuzuryu sighed to calm his nerves again and nodded, the two students walked towards the farms, however while walking, Kazuichi looked at the other. “Ya know, if ya wanna talk about it again, you can come to me.”

To this the proud yakuza didn't answer, however he made the tiniest nod at the offer from his friend.

 

When they arrived at the farm and asked Gundham if he would be willing to help Pekoyama, he immediately agreed to it, calling it his holy duty to instruct the mortals of this realm on how to properly care for all kinds of hellish beasts. Though Kazuichi was aware that the other was mainly just thrilled about the opportunity to not only help someone, but also show of his skills; two things he loved to do.

At least until later that day when Gundham returned from the farm and came into Kazuichi's dorm room instead of his own, and taking a seat at his desk. He looked beat.

Kazuichi could hardly get himself to ask and had to nearly force himself. “And? How did it go?”

Gundham didn't even answer and just let his head fall onto the desk, making Kazuichi guess how it probably went. “That bad, eh?” he petted the other's back in a comforting manner.

“I have never met a mortal with such bad skills at handling hellish beasts. Even my Four Dark Devas of Destruction and the Twelve Zodiac Warriors fled from the Warrior of Swords.” Gundham slowly raised his head again and massaged his temples against the headache he was probably now experiencing. That even his hamsters ran away gave a great indication at just how awful it went. However this was Gundham Tanaka, the probably most proudest dork on the planet, so he suddenly looked slightly more energetic. “However I will succeed this mission!”

“Any plan how ya will do it?” Kazuichi asked out of interest and immediately the other's sudden burst of energy vanished again, showing just how clueless he was. “Oh...”

 

The next day wasn't any better and the day after that was again the same. Gundham wasn't able to bring his animals to like Pekoyama, despite his best efforts. However he refused to give up and began to train his pets and Pekoyama separately, and then going through every kind of animal one by one. This however meant that Gundham had been busy for most of the days, since they hoped to make her used to handle animals before the summer holiday would start in a few days and Pekoyama would go back home together with Kuzuryu, which lead to Kazuichi hardly being able to talk with his own boyfriend. The omega better hoped that Kuzuryu confessed to Pekoyama over the holidays or he would slap his friend across the face with a wrench.

 

Only a few more days were left of the school year and Kazuichi and Gundham finally found the time to actually sit down together and discuss what they wanted to do over the holidays, while Sonia was giving some input and tried to help them with planning. Since they simply never found the time they were now trying to decide on something on the last whim.

“Maybe you could come with me back to Novoselic?” Sonia suggested, while her friends were looking through the internet for some interesting place to stay, “My parents would be delighted to have you staying over again.”

Both male students began thinking about the offer of their friend. It would be a good idea to visit Novoselic again, though it would mean that Kazuichi had to travel yet again back to Europe and then back to japan again, a thing that sounded less thrilling. Except from that it sounded nice.

After giving the offer some thought, Kazuichi turned towards Gundham, “I wouldn't min-” he was suddenly interrupted in the middle of talking, when a weight literally jumped onto his shoulders out of nowhere.

“Souda, Tanaka!” the weight that outed itself to be Mioda cheerfully hugged her friend from behind, “You are like also coming, right?” she then asked.

All at once the three students were confused at whatever Mioda was babbling about. “Coming where?” Kazuichi couldn't remember that he and Gundham were supposed to go somewhere, so he had no idea what the overly energetic female was talking about.

“To Nagito's vacation! Ibuki and Mikan are also coming!” Mioda answered, but it didn't explain anything.

“What vacation?” Kazuichi asked and like he had been summoned, Komaeda walked in, “Oh, how unlucky. It seems like Mioda was faster then I was.”

“May we learn with what the Loud One has been faster than you have been?” Gundham asked the new arrival, since they have yet to get an explanation about what the musician was talking about.

Grabbing into one of his coat pockets, Komaeda pulled out an envelope and he looked hopefully at his two classmates. “I won a holiday to a hot spring, during the Tanabata Festival and I can take up to 10 people with me. Hajime and Izuru are already joining me, and I wanted to invite you two also since you always stay in the school during the holidays with me; the same with Mioda and Tsumiki.” Of course Komaeda would win a vacation despite being filthy rich, what else did Kazuichi expect could be behind this?

Mioda began jumping on the spot and slightly shacked Kazuichi, since she was still hugging him. “You two have to come! It will be so much fun on the festival! We can all wear yukatas and celebrate together!”

“Stop shaking me around!” Kazuichi tried to not get dizzy from all the movement the other was making him do. When she stopped, he held his head for a moment and then turned towards Gundham and Sonia, since they were actually about to discuss if they would travel with the princess back to her kingdom. But when he saw the way Sonia's eyes were lighting up, he crocked his head. “Miss Sonia?” She looked like she was nearly bursting from excitement about something.

Komaeda also looked at Sonia's reaction and he smiled, while holding out one of the tickets he had won. “If you want, you can join us. I still have enough tickets left over.”

“I would be delighted!” Sonia beamed and took the ticket cheerfully. “I never had to chance to visit a Japanese festival and I would love to be part of one and experience everything that is part of it.” She then turned towards Gundham and Kazuichi and her face fell slightly. She seemed to have nearly forgotten that she had just invited them to her home and thus make it impossible to join in on the vacation.

Kazuichi felt bad just looking at her and judging the way that Gundham was regarding her, he seemed to feel just as bad that they now stood between their friend and her wish to go with Komaeda and the others. Both of them shared a look between them. “What do you say to this invitation, Tamer of Automations?” Gundham was the first to ask and his intention was obvious.

Since he didn't exactly care either way, as long as he had somewhere to stay, Kazuichi grinned, “I guess it sounds like fun.”

Immediately Sonia began smiling again like the sun itself and she pressed the ticket against her chest. “I can't wait. I will need to buy myself some traditional clothing to wear during the festival.”

Mioda was just as excited as the princess about them all joining them and jumped on her spot again, this time while holding Sonia's hands and making her join in. “Ibuki will also buy herself something for it!” she then turned towards the others again, “And you all also need to totally join in!”

Sonia's eyes widened even more with excitement at that idea, “Yes, please do join us. I always wanted to do something like this with my friends.”

Komaeda, being a generally carefree guy, agreed quickly to the request. “I don't mind, if you really want to see someone like me in a yukata. I can also ask Hajime and Izuru if they will also dress up.”

“Thank you so much, Komaeda.” Sonia beamed and then turned towards her best friends, “Will you also dress traditionally?”

While Kazuichi didn't mind the thought of wearing a yukata, there was a problem, “I would, but I don't own anything.” He was sure that the last time he owned and worn a yukata was when he was still in elementary school and visited the festival in his home town together with his father.

“I also do not own such garments, so I can not join in with this part of the tradition.” Gundham also had to decline. None of them really visited the summer festivals much and most older people did tend to wear more casual clothing anyway.

However they didn't have someone like Sonia as a friend, “That is no problem. I can buy them for you.” she smiled and lit up even more, “We can all go shopping again, just like when you all came to my ball.” Somehow Kazuichi was already regretting that he agreed to joining, because that would be torture again, he just knew it. There was no chance that he would be this lucky to just being invited to a vacation for free and not have something at least slightly negative happening to him.

 

Since Gundham was still busy with teaching Pekoyama how to handle animals, Kazuichi was dragged along to shopping alone by Sonia and Mioda only two days after agreeing on joining them on vacation, and just like he dreaded it, it took hours and he was again forced to try everything on and comment on everything that the girls were wearing. Sometimes he wondered if they tended to forget that him being omega didn't mean that he had any interest in fashion. Luckily this only happened very rarely, so he could handle playing dress up doll for his overexcited friends.

Still, at the end of the day he was again mentally exhausted and just wanted to fall down in his bed and not move for the rest of the day, which sadly wasn't much left off. He also was questioning why Miss Sonia had insisted on buying him _that_.

Walking towards his room and tiredly wishing the girls a good evening, he stopped when he spotted Leon who was just about to walk away from his door and slightly jumped when he saw Kazuichi approach him.

“There you are, dude.” Leon looked at him and was fidgeting with the one of his many rings, “Where were you the whole day? I was looking for you, since I need to talk to you.”

“I was out with some classmates, don't ask.” Kazuichi rubbed his temple and opened his door with his other hand, “Anyway, come in.”

Both students walked into the room and Kazuichi placed his new clothing to the side, before sitting down and looking at his friend. For some reason Leon was looking even more nervous and troubled than before. “What's wrong?” Whatever Leon needed to talk about, it seemed serious.

“Damn, I don't know how to even begin.” Leon pushed his hand through his wild hair, dishevelling them. Now that Kazuichi paid attention, they looked really messy like the other had been doing this a lot that day. Fidgeting a bit more on the spot, Leon then looked at his childhood friend, “I need to tell you something about Sayaka an me and it's important.”

Something was weird. It was rare to see the normally level-headed student like this, so Kazuichi tried to ease the situation, so that the other could make himself talk. “What's wrong? Got her pregnant?” he joked, mimicking the joke that Leon always brought about Kazuichi and Gundham ever since the beginning of the omega's first year at Hope's Peak. However when Leon just stared at Kazuichi with a shocked expression, Kazuichi's eyes widened. “Wait, don't tell me...”

“What? No!” Leon then finally caught himself enough to actually react to the joke. “I didn't even sleep with her yet. Only because you always try to jump Tanaka, doesn't mean that I try the same with Sayaka!”

“Hey, I can't do anything against my instincts during my heats!” Kazuichi defended himself from the obviously not seriously meant accusation. “But enough of that. What's with you and Maizono?”

Again Leon pushed his hand through his hair and he looked away for a moment, before returning his gaze towards his long-time friend and regarding him seriously. “You know how we made the pact to ask Sayaka and Tanaka on dates?” he then asked to which Kazuichi nodded at. There was no way in hell that he would forget that pact. Not only did it score him a boyfriend but it was also highly embarrassing. However he had no idea what Leon was getting at. At least until the other continued talking. “Well the truth is, I've actually only asked her a short while ago. Before that we have been pretending to date each other so that you would ask Tanaka.”

Kazuichi's eyes widened with shock at what the other had said. He and Maizono had been lying?!

“But hey, now Sayaka and I are actually a couple.” Leon had the audacity to laugh about it and make light of the situation.

Kazuichi however was livid. “What?! You tricked me!” That had to be a very bad joke. There was no way that one of his closest friends, whom he'd known since he was a kid, would lie to him in such a degree.

Leon immediately straightened up at the other's reaction and his previous laugh fell silent, while he tried to force on a smile like he often did when he was backed into a corner. “Yeah, but as your closest friend, I just couldn't watch the two of you dancing around each other.”

“But ya said, that ya would ask Maizono out on a date!” Kazuichi retorted angrily. Just why the hell would Leon do such a thing? He had been after a date with the pop musician for nearly a whole year, so why did he back out of his own promise?

The anxiety and panic that Leon was currently feeling at having his friend be this angry at the betrayal was evident on his face and Kazuichi nearly felt sorry for him. But he was too angry to show it. Suddenly Leon burst and he shouted back, “Well, you try to ask someone on a date, if they told you before that they liked someone else. I bet that's why Tanaka never asked you, since you have been going on about the princess all the time!” and with this Kazuichi's whole anger was gone and he simply stared at his friend with shock. He was at a complete loss of words.

Now that Kazuichi's anger was gone, Leon was also able to calm himself again and talk more normally again. “Look, I really meant to ask her, but I chickened out in the last moment. So I went with my emergency plan and asked her to play along, so that at least you would get the courage to ask Tanaka since I know that you would've also chickened out if I didn't get the date.” he explained his reasons for tricking the other and how the day really went. Leon was correct about him chickening out if that had been the case, but Kazuichi is still too occupied with the realisation that Leon was right with Gundham's reason to not say anything before Kazuichi did. Ever since the first day Kazuichi had been going on and on about Sonia towards everybody and also towards Gundham and he had not even once stopped to think about the effect it might have had on the other.

He was an awful boyfriend.

 

After a moment of silence Leon carefully asked the question of which answer he was afraid of. “Do you hate me now for lying to you?” Leon of course knew about Kazuichi's trust issues, so it was understandable that he would be fearing the other's resentment for such a lie.

However Kazuichi only shook his head, “No, I don't hate ya for it.” Only maybe himself for being such a fucking idiot.

Relieve washed over Leon's features and he let out a huge sigh. “Damn I feel better now. I was seriously fearing that you would hate me for lying, but Sayaka was saying that I had to tell you the truth before the holidays starts or she would do it.”

Kazuichi was glad that Leon was feeling better now that he was able to get this off his chest. However Kazuichi himself felt even worse than when he found out about the lie. He felt terrible and was disgusted with himself. Just how long had he been openly talking about a probably self-persuaded crush, while accidentally hurting the one person he was supposed to love?

 

***

 

Now that the summer vacation begun, all the students went back home for the holidays one by one and the academy got more empty by the day. One of the last to leave of class 77 – except of those who planned to go on vacation together – were Kuzuryu and Pekoyama, just in time for Gundham to teach the latter how to at least manage to pet his praised hamsters. All the other animals were a project for later on.

During the time where the breeder was teaching the frightening swordswoman, he and Kazuichi hardly found the time to talk much with each other and if the omega was honest, it was exactly what he wanted at the moment. While he wanted to talk with Gundham about his revelation that he had during his talk with Leon, he had no idea how to bring it up or what to even say. So he tried to ignore it until he knew. Sadly Gundham now had free time again and so it got harder to ignore the matter at hand, when the alpha always sought out conversation with his boyfriend, that the other tried to avoid due to not being able to concentrate on anything the other said. Whenever Kazuichi and Gundham spend time together, Kazuichi's head was filled with thoughts about what he could say and how he could bring it up, while his gut twisted itself into knots due to his guilt.

 

When the first day of their vacation came, the students were sitting inside of a train to travel to the small town in which they were planning on staying for the time. Just like Kazuichi was used to it, the travelling itself was hell for him, but at least he didn't have to sit in a plane this time and travel yet again to Europe which was a start. Still it didn't help him against the nausea that he was feeling. Sinking deeper into his seat, Kazuichi began playing with his phone to distract himself. He did want to let himself fall to the side and take a nap on Gundham's shoulder like usually, however the alpha was in a conversation with Sonia and Kazuichi feared that they would try to integrate him into their discussion and not let him rest like they did now, thus letting him avoid his problem.

While playing a game on his mobile, a message popped up from Kuzuryu. Opening it, Kazuichi quickly read the message and a tiny grin formed. “Ah, Kuzuryu finally asked Pekoyama out. Good for them.” he thought to himself. After years the yakuza had finally managed to actually ask his long time crush out on a date and for that he wanted to thank Gundham for his help in that matter, though since he didn't have the other's number he asked Kazuichi to tell him. The omega's eyes went towards his boyfriend who was sitting next to him and was still absorbed in a conversation with the princess, so Kazuichi decided that it could wait for later. No need to talk more then necessary at the moment.

 

Hours later the group arrived at their destination in the late evening and got out of the train. Kazuichi's legs felt slightly week and he was feeling highly nauseous after the long ride. Supporting himself against a pillar he took deep breaths in the hope to overcome his nausea.

A hand was carefully placed on his back. “Are you feeling fine, my paramour?” Gundham looked at him with concern for his well-being.

“I'm fine, don't worry.” Kazuichi straightened up in a more dismissive manner than initially planned and made Gundham take his hand back. To not seem too dismissive towards his boyfriend, Kazuichi turned towards him. “Come, let's go to the inn and relax there. I'll feel better then.”

This seemed to do the trick; mostly. Gundham didn't seemed to be that taken aback any more, however he was still eyeing the omega suspiciously. Ignoring the eyes that were on him, Kazuichi picked up his bag and joined his friends again, before they all made their way towards the inn in which they would be staying.

 

The village was very traditional in it's style, a bit too much for Kazuichi's personal taste, and the citizens were already preparing for the festival that was going to take place in a few days. The village was built at the foot of a small mountain and at the highest part of the village was the inn with the natural hot springs. Again the building was in a traditional building style and all the staff were wearing matching clothing, all to please the tourists that were visiting.

Neither Kazuichi nor any of his classmates were that highly interested in seeing this kind of sight. However Sonia was another thing. As the only foreigner in their group she was all over the tourist attractions that the building and staff were providing. Due to Hope's Peak Academy being inside of a very modernised town, this sight was rare for the princess. While Komaeda and Hinata were talking with the man at the register to check them all in, Sonia, accompanied by Mioda, was excitedly looking at everything she could spot, like a child visiting an amusement park for the first time. It was kinda amusing to watch her being this fascinated by the most simple things. Though he guessed they were only simple for him and the others, as they all grew up with such things.

After a few moments, Komaeda and Hinata returned to the group and the luckster held up three keys. “So we have three rooms for us. We only need to decide who wants to share with whom. I'm sorry that I can only provide so few rooms for you all.”

At this the timid voice of Tsumiki rang out. “I-I don't mind sharing. You w.. you were so nice to invite us, so please d-don't worry about it.”

“Tsumiki is right.” Hinata agreed with her, “Without you we wouldn't even be here, so thank you Nagito.”

At this the luckster gave a shy smile and then returned to his usual self. Holding up one of the keys he looked at the three females of the group. “Would the girls mind to share one of the rooms? Since there are only three of you and five of us it makes more sense this way.”

“Of course.” Sonia was the first to agree and took the keys.

Mioda, being energetic as ever, put her arms around the other two women and cheered, “It will be like a sleepover!”

While the girls were chatting about their sleepover, as they called it, Komaeda turned towards the rest of the group. “How will we split us up?"

Crossing his arms, Gundham looked at the two keys that were left. “As this vacation is a gift bestowed on us all by the Lucky One, I would suggest that he will have the honour to decide if he wishes to.” Since what the breeder said was true, all the other boys agreed with him.

“If you all want that, I'll decide.” Komaeda gave a carefree smile, “We could either split us up by dynamic, meaning that Hajime and Souda share one room and Izuru, Tanaka and I the other. Or we can go by couples, though the would mean that Izuru has to go with one of us.” Suddenly Komaeda looked troubled and Kazuichi could only guess why this was. It sounded way more plausible to split up by dynamic, since it wouldn't put Kamukura on a spot of playing third wheel. However Komaeda was so stuck to Hinata that he probably wanted to share with him.

To everyone's surprise it was the one who talked the less to suggest a solution. “Nagito can share with Oniichan and I will go with Souda and Tanaka, if you all agree.” Kamukura said and looked at everyone with an unreadable expression. Since no one minded this, though Kazuichi could easily live without sharing with the creepy teen, they all agreed. “Good.” Kamukura then nodded and picked up his luggage, “Because I sadly know that Nagito won't keep his fingers from my brother and I don't wish to see that.”

For a moment Kazuichi was baffled at the true reason behind the proposal and also about the suggestion that the other was apparently fully aware of the fact that Kazuichi and Gundham didn't have sex with each other nor were planning on it for now.

 

Now that they rooms were sorted out, the group all went to their respective rooms, which were all neighbouring, and walked into them. The room, just like everything else was very rustic and looked like a typical tatami room, with a low table, a simple wall closet and a bunch of futons for them to use. Kazuichi could just imagine Sonia's glee at seeing the Asian styled rooms.

Letting his bag fall to the floor, Kazuichi sat down on the floor and let himself fall onto one of the futons. He can't remember the last time that he slept in one, but there were just as comfortable as in his memory.

“Are you sure that you have been feeling fine, Kazuichi?” Gundham asked him again, “You do seem exhausted.”

“I'm really fine.” Kazuichi retorted, again with more force than he was going for and thus making him feel bad. Sitting up, he gave a sigh. “Sorry, I'm just tired.”

“There is no harm done.” Gundham reassured him, but he was still looking the tiniest bit sceptical if the other might be hiding something. “But please do rest for the remainder of the day.”

Trying not to show anything, Kazuichi grinned and nodded, “Will do.” and just as he was about to lie down, a thought popped into his head, that would get Gundham off his case. Hopefully. “Ya know what. We all should try out the hot spring.”

For a moment Gundham gave the idea thought and mumbled to himself. “The natural hot waters do have healing abilities, so I would agree that it would be a reasonable idea to visit now. That there does not seem to be that many other mortal visitors besides us yet, would also give us the opportunity to avoid an unwanted crowd.”

“Then that's settled.” Kazuichi grinned and got up again. “Kamukura, you're also coming right? We're also getting your brother and his other half.”

Without much of a need to be persuaded, Kamukura got up. “Since we are already here, I might as well.”

“Good, then let's go.” Kazuichi cheered and with that they left the room and after getting Komaeda and Hinata, they all went towards the hot spring that the inn offered.

 

After all of them got undressed, they went into the warm water and Kazuichi let out a relaxed sigh. This helped wonders against his lingering nausea and his stress. And to their luck the hot spring was empty just as they had expected. It was mostly quiet and the only sounds came from a few birds that were chirping and a silent conversation between the twins about something that Kazuichi couldn't make out. The rest of them were silently relaxing in the hot water, which was what Kazuichi wanted. A chance to just let his mind wander. Though what mostly kept wandering, despite his best efforts, were his eyes towards Gundham, who was sitting right next to him. Now that he had his eyes on the alpha, the omega noticed again just how heavenly his boyfriends scent was and just how badly he was craving the ever calming scent after feeling sick and plainly bad about himself.

However this was hardly the right place to even think about this. He needed some sort of distraction, before he could get any stupid ideas.

In that moment he could hear how the sliding door that separated the hot spring from the changing room, opened and Kazuichi automatically looked towards it. Though what he saw was the last thing he had expected and he couldn't keep his scream in, “What the heck?!” making all the others also turn towards the door and freeze up.

Right in front of them were Sonia, Mioda and Tsumiki, all three only dressed in towels and they looked just as surprised at seeing their five male classmates inside of the hot spring. “Ibuki didn't expect to see you all here.” the musician stated and began laughing excitedly, “Are you here to spy on us beauties?”

Kamukura, who was already getting annoyed by the loud voice, gave her a mixture between his bored look and a glare. “Hardly, as we were here first and that this is a mixed bath.”

“Wait wait?” Kazuichi stared at his classmate with a dumbfounded expression, just like all the others did.

Kamukura however only gave an annoyed sigh. “Can you all not read? This inn only provides a mixed hot spring. Only the changing rooms are separate.”

“Oh my, I seem to have overlooked this.” Miss Sonia gasped at the information, while Ibuki only kept on laughing, “Ibuki also totally didn't read that!” Even Gundham, who was hiding his burning face behind his hand mumbled to this, “I have to admit that I have also not been aware of this fact about this realm.”

Kazuichi also had no idea that this was a mixed bath. He had only looked at the words 'Hot Spring' and 'Men' and nothing more. Looking awkwardly, due to the fact that he was fully undressed and only had water shielding him, he carefully asked into the round. “So, what no- What the hell are you doing?!” he then suddenly asked, when Mioda was loosening her towel casually and climbed into the water with her classmates.

“What?” Mioda looked confused at the other's reaction, “Ibuki wants to use the hot spring, so I'm going into the water.” she then answered with a singsong voice without any shame at being seen naked by the others. She then turned towards the other two females, “Come on, join in with the fun!”

Sonia and Tsumiki shared a short look with each other before Sonia turned towards her male classmates. “Would you mind if we join you all?”

Komaeda, being a carefree guy as always, simply smiled friendly at them. “As this is a mixed bath, it would be unfair to hog it for ourselves.” Since the luckster was correct with what he said, no one disagreed and so the last two girls joined them in the water.

Two years ago Kazuichi would've done everything for this chance, but now he just felt unbelievably awkward. He had no idea where he was supposed to look. No matter to where he turned, he would either look at his female classmates or at Gundham, which were both awkward options for him. Though for entirely different reasons.

So much for him being able to relax. But at least he was able to get his mind away from his problems, thought this wasn't the kind of distraction that he wanted in the slightest because he now needed a distraction from this situation.

Though he had to admit that it was a bit fun handing out with all of his classmates like this, despite the embarrassment.

 

When the group later left the hot spring and after that regrouped at dinner, this time luckily while being dressed, the mood was light again and most of the embarrassment was gone. Though Mioda had been weirdly enthusiastic about the fact that she had been in a mixed bath with her classmates.

All of the students were in a relaxed state now that they were on holiday and had been inside of the hot spring. All except of Kazuichi, who felt even more mentally exhausted than after the tiring travel. He could hardly wait for when he finally had the chance to lie down and just sleep.

As soon as everyone had finished eating, they all got up and slowly made their way back towards their rooms. It seemed like all of Kazuichi's classmates also just wanted to lie down now and leave all their further plans for the coming days. Saying goodbye to each other, the groups then made their way into their separate rooms for the night.

“Finally; sleep.” Kazuichi sat down on his futon with a tired sigh. The days was way too long for his taste, despite that he usually was a bit of a night owl and could easily pull all-nighters. Today he was just tired.

“You did seem more exhausted than usual when we travelled.” Gundham commented from his place, next to his own futon, where he was feeding his pets. The breeder was lucky that the inn allowed pets, though they probably only expected his dog and not a huge bunch of hamsters. “You should try to rest now.”

“Ah, yeah. Good idea.” Kazuichi scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Of course Gundham would notice that he was more tired than normally. He could only hope that Gundham wouldn't yet catch on why he was more tired. Grabbing for his suitcase, Kazuichi took out a shirt to sleep in and silently got changed with his eyes downcast, while his room-mates also got changed. Kamukura then went towards the light switch and after everyone wished each other a goodnight, he turned off the lights and all went to sleep in their futons.

Looking at the dark ceiling, Kazuichi fell in though. He needed to finally talk with Gundham and get this problem off his chest. It wasn't that hard of a topic and it wasn't like the alpha would resent him for it or he would've never agreed on dating him. Yet whenever he wanted to bring the topic up he felt highly anxious. He just needed to say to the other that he was sorry about anytime he might have hurt the other with his big idiotic mouth, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it and he didn't even know why. Was it his ego that didn't want to admit out loud that he was at fault? Or maybe his trust issues that made it hard for him to even believe in his own boyfriend? Or it was his anxiety that was making his nerves brake at even the slightest negative topic? Whatever the true reason was, it was stopping Kazuichi completely and he felt like shit about everything. Everything he done without meaning to and every possible answer that showed that he wasn't that good of a boyfriend yet like he thought to be.

Time went by and despite that Kazuichi had been the most exhausted out of his room, he was now the only one still awake. Kamukura was already sleeping and Gundham, together with all of his pets, were also deep asleep. The omega left his eyes on his boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully only about one or two arms length further to the side of him. He was feeling bad and his chest was tightening up the more he just looked as the alpha. The omega wanted comfort and he needed it now, even if he didn't think that he deserved it.

Getting out of his futon, the silently went over to the alpha and climbed in with him, pressing his face into the other's chest. This of course woke the alpha up and for the shortest moment he looked alarmed, before he was able to identify the person who suddenly had climbed into his futon. “Kazuichi? Is something the matter?” Gundham asked with a quiet voice, so that only the omega could hear him and not their sleeping room-mate.

Pressing his face more into the other's chest to avoid looking at his face, Kazuichi mumbled, “I can't sleep.”

Gently the alpha's arms wound themselves around his boyfriend's body and he pulled him closer and after a short moment, a tender kiss was placed on the omega's head. “Th... this is a charm that the Angel has shown me, when I was still a young mortal. It will help you overcome whatever is plaguing your mind, my paramour. Now rest well.”

Kazuichi could tell that Gundham was blushing heavily without needing to look up, all due to the shaking voice the other had while talking. Kazuichi himself also had to blush slightly and the tiniest smile formed on his lips. Yet his chest felt even tighter than before.

 

The days went on without Kazuichi managing to bring up his worries and with every passing day he felt worse and worse about himself. What made it even more worse was that Gundham was aware that not only something was bothering the omega, due to the other's constant state of being distracted and his scent which turned more sour the more time passed, but that he was avoiding the alpha as much as he could without being obviously mean. The alpha often subtlety tried to make Kazuichi talk about what was on his mind, but to no avail.

Over the days before the festival would take place, the group went sightseeing, took a hike up the mountain and joined in on many of the activities that the small village offered to the tourists. During all the things that the group did over their holiday, Kazuichi tended to stick slightly more with his other friends than with Gundham. He kept on persuading himself that he could do all these things as much as he wanted with Gundham at any time, but with the others this was a rare occasion and so he tried to use it. Not to mention that the shy alpha wasn't that keen on public display of affection, even if it was just holding hands. Kazuichi tried to convince himself that he didn't to anything wrong, even if he didn't believe it in the slightest and he felt awful about not just taking his boyfriend's hand when they were walking though town together or kissing him when they were alone. However he felt the most awful about his guilt that was making him behave like this and in the result make Gundham feel bad about himself without knowing the reason for it.

 

It was the morning of the Tanabata Festival and Kazuichi was waiting in Sonia's room for her to return so that they could get ready together, because there was no way in hell that he would be able to get dressed on his own and he doubted that the others could either. One day he had to learn to deny the princess's wishes.

Looking out of the window of his room, he could see that the townspeople were preparing the last things for the festival and were putting up the last decorations, which were mostly made out of paper and bamboo. The inn also decorated everything for the celebration and even put up some bamboo for their guests so that they could make a wish upon it with a Tanzaku. Thinking about it, Kazuichi began to wonder what he could wish for later on when the festival would be taking place.

Still looking outside, he began to mumble to himself, “I should probably wish that I can finally get myself to talk to Gundham and not run away like some idiot.” He really was an idiot for needing something like a wish to talk about something with the person he trusted the most.

Sighing for the millionth time, Kazuichi let his head fall about his own stupidity, when the door to the room opened. Turning towards it, he opened his mouth the greet Sonia for whom he was waiting for, only to immediately stop when he saw that it was Gundham who walked in, which surprised him. “Oh, hi Gundham. Didn't expect ya here.”

“Hello Kazuichi.” the other greeted him back and looked troubled, which made Kazuichi bite his lip. This was his fault. “Would you mind if we had a small talk before the She-Cat returns? I would wish to settle something with you before the festivities for the stars begin.”

Within a moment Kazuichi's anxiety returned and he immediately turned to his defensive mode; smiling like nothing was wrong. “Yeah, sure. What's wrong?”

Now that the other agreed to talking, Gundham walked deeper into the room until he was standing next to the mechanic. He still seemed troubled, however he was looking at Kazuichi with determination to settle whatever he wanted to talk about. “My dark consort, did I do anything that might have upset you? If this happens to be the case, then I wish to apologise.” Kazuichi felt like slapping himself. Of course the other would come to the conclusion that he himself was at fault. “I am aware of my fault about my below average ability to talk with other mortals and thus often say harmful things without meaning to, so I am fearing that I might have said something to you that might have upset you.”

“No, you didn't do anything wrong, but I did.” Kazuichi quickly interjected, before the other could keep on babbling weird stuff. While it was true that Gundham sucked at talking, it was rare that he ever accidentally said anything that Kazuichi found hurtful.

Gundham blinked a few times and tried to figure out what the other was talking about without much success. “I fail to understand what you mean. I do not know about anything that you might have done wrong.”

Again, Kazuichi fell quiet. He felt like a hypocrite for having lectured Gundham many times that he needed to talk about his problems if he wanted them to be resolved, but then keeping his own worries for himself. He had to say something, just start talking and explain himself. If he just started talking, then he could easily resolve this problem. He had already did the first part, so he could talk more and open up to the other. Never in his life would he have guessed that dating someone could be this complicated.

Taking a deep and silent breath, Kazuichi looked up towards Gundham. “Say Gundham, can I ask ya a question?”

“Of course.” Gundham nodded to this, “What do you wish to know?”

“For how long did ya like me in a romantic way before we began dating?” Kazuichi then asked directly. He had enough of ignoring the problem at hand and now that he did the first part, it didn't seem like that big of a problem any more.

However for Gundham, who was extremely shy and easily flustered, blushed heavily, while stammering on his words. It took him a moment to find his voice again so that he could answer, but he hid behind his scarf and averted his eyes. “If I am honest, I do have to admit that I did begin forming feelings of the romantic kind for you from the very moment I have laid my cursed eyes upon you, or to make it more specific, noticed your intoxicating scent. However I also have to admit that I did try to ignore these feelings at the very beginning, as I did also find you highly obnoxious during our first meeting.”

Kazuichi was just about to retorted about the part with him being obnoxious, when his brain caught up with what the other had said and his eyes widened, while a deep blush spread over his whole face and made him melt on the spot. Gundham had fallen in love with Kazuichi on first sight.

Kazuichi's heart was beating so fast that he was fearing that he might burst any minute now, but on the other hand he felt even worse about his behaviour since he had been probably hurting the person he loved for even longer than he anticipated. He was at a loss of words at this information and Kazuichi stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. To not just stand there, he decided to simply stop thinking about the whole situation for a moment and just let his instincts take over until he was able to function again. Without thinking much about it, Kazuichi grabbed Gundham and pulled him down, kissing him deeply and wounding his arms around the other's neck. After a moment of surprise at the sudden kiss, Gundham then returned it and a few moments later they let go from each other.

Kazuichi's heart was still beating like crazy and he gave a sheepish grin. “Sorry for that, but I just couldn't stop myself.”

“I do not mind.” Gundham mumbled embarrassed before coughing to steady his voice again. “However I do still not understand what it was that has been bothering you and why you wished to know about the starting point of my feelings?”

Ah yes, there was still that point. Letting his hand run through his hair, Kazuichi finally got himself to talk about what has been on his mind the whole time. “The thing is, Leon and I had a talk before the holiday and he said that the reason why ya probably never asked me out was because I had been talking about Sonia all the time and it made me think...” for a short moment he bit his bottom lip and dug his sharp teeth into the sensitive flesh. “Did I ever hurt ya when I was going on about her, while you secretly liked me? If yes, then I'm really sorry about it. I didn't even stop to think about it for a minute, even after we began dating.” He felt awful and he was awful for not even considering the other's feelings without having someone else point it out.

“So this is what has been bothering you.” Gundham said now that he finally understood the other's worries. He then raised his hand and let his thumb run over the other's bottom lip, so that Kazuichi would stop chewing on it with his sharp teeth and instead look up at the alpha. “While it is true that I had been feeling sadness and sometimes even jealousy at the attention that you were either giving to other mortals or receiving from other's then myself, I never did resent you for it. You have never been in the obligation to return any feelings towards me, even if you had been aware of them, which you were not. So please do not worry about such things. I am glad that I have the honour to now share my path with you, my dark queen and this is all that matters to me.”

Out of nowhere tears formed in Kazuichi's eyes and he smiled. “God you're an awfully sweet guy for such a weirdo. No wonder I fell in love with you.” Leaning up towards the other, Kazuichi kissed him again, this time sweeter then the last time. He loved Gundham and for his sake Kazuichi was determined to learn to trust him more.

When they broke the kiss again, Gundham smiled shyly at him. “I have to leave now, as the She-Cat is waiting outside for us to finish, so that we can all prepare ourselves for the upcoming festivities and as I was hoping to make this our promised outing, I do look forward to it.”

“Wait, outing?” Kazuichi was confused for a moment about what the other meant, when it then came to him, “Oh, yeah. Ya promised me a date, right. I actually forgot with the whole thing that was going on.” he grinned awkwardly.

“Do not worry, as this promise was made a while in the past.” Gundham kissed Kazuichi's head, “However I do need to leave now.”

“Okay. See ya in a bit then.” Kazuichi said and at this Gundham left and was shortly after replaced by his three female classmates and Hinata.

 

It had taken quite a while to get everyone ready, all thanks to Sonia's wish for them to dress traditionally and not casually, and if Kazuichi had known just how traditional the princess wanted it, he would've declined. But now it was too late.

“Are ya sure that this isn't over the top?” Kazuichi repeated the question again when he looked down himself. He felt slightly ridiculous.

“No.” Sonia shook her head and looked at all her friends and her self with delight, “I think we all look wonderful. We will need to take a photo with the alpha's today.” No matter what she said, Kazuichi felt overdressed. “Now let us move. The other's are probably already waiting for us and I can not wait to see the festival.” she then said and with this she pushed Kazuichi out of the room, while the rest followed.

Just like Sonia said, Gundham, Komaeda and Kamukura were already waiting outside and the omega saw how Gundham's eyes widened when he spotted him and he was looking at him with awe.

“Ah, you all are wearing kimonos.” Komaeda then said when he saw his five classmates, who were all dressed in complete kimonos and not simple yukatas like the alphas did. “You all look great, especially Hajime.” he then added and went over to his mate, while Mioda thanked him for the compliment directed at her and the rest.

Gundham, who was still looking at Kazuichi with what bordered on adoration, and making said omega blush, slowly walked over to him. “You look marvellous, Kazuichi.”

While Kazuichi was still feeling overdressed in the bright yellow kimono with the for him unfamiliar tight purple obi, he was flattered that his boyfriend seemed to like it this much. “Thank you. You also look great in your yukata.”

“Thank you, my paramour.” Gundham mumbled and was still unable to take his eyes from the omega.

Suddenly Mioda called out to them, “Souda, Tanaka, hurry up. We wanna go now.”

Both snapped back into reality and quickly went to their friends, who were waiting for them and together they went into the town.

 

The friends all had fun on the festival and it was better than Kazuichi had expected. The entertainment was great and the food that was offered was even better. They all tried out as many of the stalls as they could, while buying souvenirs for themselves, their families and for their friends and classmates back home. Mioda was running around and was photographing everything that she saw, claiming that she had to take over Koizumi's role whenever the photographer wasn't there. Kazuichi fully enjoyed the evening with his friends, yet what he enjoyed the most was that Gundham kept his promise of making this their date. While still spending their time with their friends, the couple did stay slightly more isolated from the group to have some privacy and the shy alpha even did things like hold Kazuichi's hand and even kiss him during the fireworks without feeling too shy about the fact that others were around them to see. It made Kazuichi feel special.

At the end of the day the group gathered around the decorated bamboo inside of their inn and each of them wrote down something they wished for onto a Tanzaku and hung it up onto the tree.

It took Kazuichi a few minutes to think about something. He couldn't use the wish he had before, since he had already talked with Gundham without the need of something like a miracle. But the question now was what he could wish for instead. Looking at Gundham, who was just hanging up his own wish, Kazuichi had to smile and he instantly knew what he wanted. Smiling he wrote his wish down and then hung it up, praying that it would come true like in the legend.

 

***

 

It was late at night when the students returned to their rooms. Kazuichi's legs were hurting after all the walking around, but he was feeling immensely happy after being on the festival. Still he was tired and wanted to sleep, especially since they planned to drive back to Hope's Peak tomorrow after breakfast.

Trying to get ready for bed, Kazuichi noticed a problem. He couldn't open the obi on his own, so he turned towards Gundham. “Can ya open this for me? I can't see what I'm doing.”

“Of course.” the other answered and went towards his boyfriend. Standing behind him, he loosened the obi for him and Kazuichi let the fabric of the kimono slide from his shoulders, while slowly turning around. “Thank you... Ehm, Gundham?” For some reason his boyfriend was suddenly frozen on the spot and his face was in a deep red colour. “Why are ya staring at me like that?” This wasn't the first time that they changed their clothes in front of each other, so why did the alpha suddenly react so strongly? Though usually Kazuichi did tend to wear underwear, which he couldn't do with a kimono, but still he had no idea why Gundham was blushing this badly.

Kamukura, who was standing next to his own futon to get changed, suddenly grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room. “I'm going to sleep somewhere else tonight.”  
This Kazuichi understood even less. What was suddenly wrong with them?

 

In the end Kamukura had returned to their room, since he hadn't been able to find somewhere else he could sleep and Kazuichi still didn't understand why the weirdo suddenly wanted to sleep somewhere else. Not that it mattered much.

After finishing their breakfast the next morning, the students said their goodbyes to the small village and went back home to the academy, which was now prepared for the new students that would arrive in a few weeks. It looked just like before, but somehow it did feel different for Kazuichi now that he was beginning his final year at Hope's Peak Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as promised at the ball chapter, here you have Kazuichi in something similar to a dress for the people who wished to have him in one during the dance.  
> And I need a picture of Kazuichi in a Kimono, being all awkward and blushing about it because it's so cute! I can seriously understand why Gundham is all smitten about it.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it's been a long time ^^"
> 
> Also, holy f*  
> I'm now at over 200.000 words

**Chapter 17**

 

 

The summer vacation went by in a flash after the students of class 77 returned from their trip inside of the small mountain village. For Kazuichi it felt like he only closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly all of his schoolmates and teachers had returned to the academy and were doing the last preparations for the new students that were due to arrive that day. Just like last year and probably the year before that, the preparations were quite chaotic. All the students were running around and were trying to get everything ready, so that the arrival of the new students would run smoothly for them.

Luckily this year nothing broke before the entrance ceremony was due to take place – despite Komaeda being there, who was a magnet for bad luck – sparing Kazuichi the need of having to work fast and climbing up another impossibly high ladder to do so. However since there was no work that had to be done by someone specialising in a technical field like his, he had to do other works; mainly physical labour. While it was nice that the school treated all their students equal, no matter their dynamic and thus not treating the omegas like they were as fragile as glass and would break at any form of labour, Kazuichi could've still lived without having to carry heavy stuff all the way throughout the school only because someone had been so forgetful and didn't bring the equipment back into the room they came from after temporarily moving them to renovate.

What didn't help lift his mood was the fact that his physically stronger boyfriend was happily playing with some animals inside of the farm instead of having to lift stuff, because one of the new students apparently brought a bunch of animals with him and Gundham was tasked to coordinate their accommodation within the farm building. At least Kazuichi had three of his underclassmen with him, who also had no other task they could do instead of carrying heavy boxes from one room to another. There was also the nice bonus that Kazuichi didn't need to work with Hanamura like he had feared, since the perverted chef didn't leave any of the students who went on holiday together alone ever since finding out they went into a mixed bath together, when he wasn't there to join and he now wanted to know all the details about it – mainly how everyone looked and if they were doing anything else than talking. Why had Mioda even told him about it?

 

“How many are still there?” Owada asked annoyed when the students just finished yet another trip through the whole wing and placed the boxes full of random equipment into the room, so that other people could organise them and put them away later on.

Asahina also placed a box onto the floor and stretched her back for a moment. “I think only a few more, so maybe we can finish within the next two or three trips.” Despite them having to carry heavy stuff for what felt like ages, the fellow omega was just as chipper as usual, though her face fell slightly. “But it's sad that Sakura had to help down at the training fields. With her help we would've finished by now.” Kazuichi had to agree with her, since someone as physically fit as her or Nidai could've finished this job within minutes without needing much help.

Hagakure, who was ironically the one to be the most out of breath, despite being the oldest in their work group, gave a carefree laugh at this. “We could ask her if she can do the rest for us.”

At hearing this, Asahina puffed out her cheeks and gave her classmate a glare for even jokingly suggesting that her girlfriend should do their job for them, “Sakura has her own work to do, so you're not going to ask her to also do yours!”

“Wah, I didn't mean it! It was a joke!” Hagakure quickly raised his hands in an attempt to excuse himself for what he had said.

“Then don't say it.” Asahina pushed out her bottom lip in a pout and crossed her arms, “Especially since I promised Sakura that we would eat doughnuts together if I can finish this job.” she then mumbled, making Kazuichi roll his eyes and Owada sigh in annoyance.

“Can you just fuckin' drop this, so that we can finish this shit?”

 

Not wanting to be part of the discussion between the younger students, Kazuichi went towards the open window to have a small breather for a moment and look outside. Just like every year Sakakura was outside of the gates and checked every person that wanted to enter and sending those away that weren't part of either the staff or student body, or at the very least relatives of said people. Since there wasn't that much time left until the entrance ceremony would begin for class 79, he saw how a few students arrived and some of them were brought to Hope's Peak by, what he assumed to be, their relatives; a luxury he didn't have and was glad about it in a sense.

One girl was dropped up by another girl and while Kazuichi could hardly make out their features due to the distance, the two girls seemed to look alike, like they were siblings or even twins. However while one of them went into the building after a long period of hugging and probably saying goodbyes, the other went back towards the train station.

Shortly after the girls had went their separate ways, a young man walked up towards the building who was accompanied by a huge bunch of other girls who were all gushing over him and were hanging on his arms. Kazuichi hoped that these were just a huge group of siblings and not some sort of playboy and his bunch of girlfriends, since a few of them looked like small children.

There was also a guy who was accompanied by what seemed to bis an elderly couple and Kazuichi assumed that these were probably his grandparents and not his parents.

Though what was kinda creepy to witness was how one small guy dressed in white walked in alone, while a bunch of others in the same outfit were hidden in the background and watched him leave like some sort of very bad spies.

“Hey Souda, are you coming now or what?” the voice of Owada suddenly pulled Kazuichi out of his thoughts.

Turning around he saw that the students had stopped their short discussion and were now waiting for him. “Ah, coming! Sorry!” he quickly went back to them and together they carried the rest of the boxes back into their designated storage room.

 

Just like Asahina had suspected, they were able to finish the work with only three more trips between rooms, which were sadly quite far away from each other. But now that they were finished, Kazuichi hardly cared any more. At least until he was immediately pulled into service of helping with bringing the luggage of the new students into their designated rooms, making him groan. It wasn't like he was weak or anything, but couldn't someone else do that work? This was one of the only moment where Kazuichi wished that the academy was slightly more traditional and would leave all the heavy carrying to the alphas, just to spare him this stupid job.

For some reason, some of the students had a ridiculous amount of luggage with them which lead to the students needing quite some time to bring all the luggage into the respective rooms. That the dorm rooms of class 79 weren't on the first floor like from class 77 and 78 didn't help in the slightest, since the students now had to carry all the luggage up the stairs.

Nanami, who also had the duty of carrying the luggage this year, pointed at a set of bags, while carrying some herself. “These are the last ones. Can you please take them?”

“Sure.” he shrugged in response, since he only really cared about getting finished by now and lifted the last two bags, only to instantly regret it. For some reason the bags weighed a ton, like they were literally filled with weights or something. “What the heck is in these?” Kazuichi asked to no one in particularly. He was able to lift them, but the weight did strain his arms. After more of less dragging the bags up the stairs and towards the dorm rooms, he searched for the name plate of the owner and went into the room, followed by Nanami. All the rooms were unlocked at the moment and the keys were resting on top of the tables inside of the rooms, just like it had been the case with Kazuichi's own room two years prior.

Putting the bags down, he felt relived now that he was finished for the day. His arms were starting to hurt and he was sure that they were going to ache tomorrow. “Finally.”

Turning towards his classmate, he was just about to ask her, if she would join him to a drink, since he was thirsty as hell, when he was just able to see the fast approaching figure that tried to grab him and screamed while doing so. “HAAAAIYAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!”

Thanks to him having a rare lucky moment and actually seeing the person who seemed to try to kill him, he was able to jump away barely in time and avoid the hands that were just about to grab him. “What the fuck?!” Looking behind himself he saw a young alpha woman with two braids, who was wearing what seemed to be a altered sailor uniform and was standing between Nanami and Kazuichi, while baring her teeth at the male.

“How could a degenerate male avoid my attack?” the female asked and raised her hands like she was ready to attack Kazuichi again any minute.

Still being in shock at being attacked out of the blue by some stranger, Kazuichi shouted at her, “The better question is why the heck you're suddenly attacking me?!”

“Because I can't simply sit by and watch how a degenerate male not only is touching my stuff, but is also endangering a poor omega girl with his presence!” the alpha girl answered, like everything she said was the truth and Kazuichi was some perv who was looking through her underwear while simultaneously harassing Nanami. Not to mention that Nanami wasn't an omega, but a beta.

“What the hell are ya talking about?!” Kazuichi could hardly believe his ears. “I was just carrying the stuff in here like I was told to!”

Just as this girl seemed to breath in to again accuse Kazuichi of something and insulting him again, Nanami stepped between them. “That is true. We were tasked to carry these bags in here and nothing more. Souda wouldn't do something dreadful to me, I think.”

Kazuichi looked at his classmate who was now shielding him from the violent alpha. “While I'm thankful for you defending me, I wished that you didn't say that last part.” Still, it was better then nothing he guesses, since the alpha actually backed off and looked at them with confusion.

“W-What..?” she looked at them both and took a short moment to process the fact that Kazuichi didn't do anything bad like she had presumed. When she then took a closer look at the two older students and sniffed the air, her eyes widened and she pointed at Kazuichi. “Wait, you're the omega, not her.”

“Good guess.” Kazuichi already had enough of this crazy chick, but at least he now understood why he called Nanami an omega. He guessed that she probably only smelled his scent for a moment and assumed that it belonged to Nanami, who had been standing right next to Kazuichi when the alpha girl attacked him.

Nanami, who noticed the obvious tense situation, tried to sooth the situation and smiled at the girl in a friendly and non-threatening manner, a thing Kazuichi wasn't able to do at the moment. “Say, will you tell us your name?”

For some reason the crazy alpha suddenly blushed and looked all shyly at Nanami, before catching herself again and giving them a more confident look. “Oh, yes! I'm Tenko Chabashira! The Ultimate Aikido Master!” Which explained for Kazuichi the sudden appearance of the girl inside of the room, since this was the room of one Tenko Chabashira.

Nanami still smiled friendly at Chabashira and pointed at herself, “It's nice meeting you. I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer and this is my classmate Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic. We are now in our last year at Hope's Peak, so if you ever need any help you can come to us.” When saying his name, she pointed towards Kazuichi, who only gave Chabashira a short greeting after the stunt she made. Nanami then continued, “However while I am glad to meet you, I think it would be better if you apologized to Souda for trying to attack him.”

The mere suggestion that she should apologise to him, made Chabashira's face scrunch up. However when she saw the disapproving stare that Nanami made, she gave in and looked highly awkward at Kazuichi, “I'm sorry for trying to attack you and thinking you're some degenerate male that was trying to harm Nanami.” The apology sounded somewhat sincere and thinking back at it, Kazuichi could slightly understand how the situation of finding two strangers in ones room with ones personal belongings could make them jump to some weird conclusions. Though it was still a violent reaction from her side and didn't explain the part with him apparently trying to harass Nanami. Chabashira then continued talking and gave Kazuichi a stern look. “Since you're an omega, I guess that you are barely tolerable unlike betas and alpha males. Still, I will keep my eyes on you degenerate!” So much for that apology.

Not being in the mood for some half-arsed apology, Kazuichi only waved her off. “Yeah, okay...” He wasn't in the mood to fight with some chick he barely knew and who could probably throw him through the next wall, based on her ultimate title. “Anyway, now that we're finished here, I'm going. See ya.” With this being said, he left the room and Nanami followed him after also saying her goodbye.

“Are you alright, Souda?” she asked with concern in her usually tired voice.

“Yeah, I'm fine don't worry.” he answered and just stopped himself in time to not say that he was used to being attacked. This really wasn't a topic that he wanted to discuss with his classmate. “Anyway, as I was trying to say, wanna go to the dining hall and see if the others are also there?”

Believing her classmate that he was really fine, she nodded at the idea and they made their way towards the dining hall together.

 

After sitting in the dining hall for a while together with some of their classmates, the students then went their separate ways now that they had free time again. Kazuichi took out his mobile and had a quick look at the time. It was still early and he didn't get a text yet from Gundham that he was finished inside of the farm building. Not that he had expected one, since Gundham had stated that it might take some while; though it did make Kazuichi wonder just what kind of animals the new student was bringing, that it would take so long to move them all into the building. He hoped it wasn't something huge or deadly... or another bear that could bite him – no matter how much he loved Grizner and missed her, he would always have this memory of him first meeting her.

Shrugging about it, Kazuichi put his phone back away and made his way towards the labs. He might as well built something while he was waiting for his boyfriend to finish his work.

 

The walk towards the laboratories was the same as always and he could do it blind after two years of going there almost daily. However when he opened the door he say something new. Or better someone new. Someone new who decided to use his workbench instead of one of the unused ones!

Since Kazuichi was already slightly fed up after his encounter with Chabashira, he wasn't exactly in the best mood to put up with another new student that decided to make his life harder. Walking up towards the blond girl, another omega he noted while sniffing the air, he gave her a mild glare. “Not sure if ya noticed all the tools on the table, but that workbench is already in use?”

The female omega was in the middle of working on something and raised her head, pulling her goggles from her face. Looking at Kazuichi, she gave an annoyed frown at being disturbed at whatever she was working at. “What do you slutty virgin want? Can't you see that my golden brain is in the middle of inventing something magnificent?”

“V-Virgin?!” Kazuichi stared at her with shock and embarrassment. Was it that obvious that he still was a virgin? He knew that Gundham wasn't that big on scenting and all that, due to his shyness about it and thus Kazuichi hardly smelled like he had a boyfriend at all, but that it was this obvious. “Wait.” he then realised that he got very sidetracked for a moment there and totally missed what she really said, “How the hell does what ya said even make sense? And who are ya anyway?”

“Huh? S-Seriously? You don't... know who I am?” the girl looked shocked and almost offended by this. However her expression then turned into one of pride and she gave a loud laugh, pushing out her scarcely covered chest, “I'm the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! I'm the one, the only, the legendary Ultimate Inventor herself; Miu Iruma!”

Kazuichi stared at the inventor with a dumbfounded expression. Forget whatever bad things he said about class 78 when they first came to this school, because he already had an even worse impression on this new class and he only met two people as for now. He hoped that the other students weren't this crazy. “Great and all, I'm Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic, and can ya now finally move your things from my workbench? I want to actually get some work finished before meeting with my boyfriend.” Usually he might have been more excited to meet an inventor, especially one that was a fellow omega and thus didn't think Kazuichi was automatically inferior in scientific fields due to his dynamic, however this time he was simply irritated.

“Oh so you virgin actually have someone.” Iruma looked genuinely surprised, like Kazuichi dating someone was that unlikely to happen, “Well, then I bet that you little slut just love having your hole filled by them!” she then gave a laugh at her crude joke, at least Kazuichi hoped that it was one.

“W-What the fuck?!” Kazuichi shrieked with a burning face, “Shut up before I really get angry! And stop calling me a slutty virgin!” Not even Hanamura was this straightforward!

Within an instant the proud demeanour of Iruma vanished and was replaced by fear. “I-I ehm...” she mumbled, while trembling nervously and for some reason it actually made Kazuichi feel a tiny bit bad.

He guessed that she probably was just nervous or something about being new at the academy and probably not knowing anyone, so he gave a deep sigh. “Just forget it. But can ya now please move ya things to another table, so that I can work?”

 

Like a timid mouse, Iruma then nodded and moved her stuff to the table next to Kazuichi, while he helped her to speed things up a bit. While carrying her stuff, he had a quick look at them and he had to admit that he was highly impressed. He himself had a bit knowledge about robotics, since he studied it a bit for his own inventions to improve them and sometimes liked to build tiny robots that were able to do some small tasks, however her inventions exceed his knowledge by far.

Now that his interest was caught, he was able to forget his irritation completely. While carrying it, he regarded some sort of metal backpack with many different buttons and cables with interest. “That looks interesting. What is it?”

Turning towards Kazuichi and looking at what he was holding, the inventor again gave a self-confident laugh. “That is one of my many genius inventions!” she took the backpack and put it on her back, before taking one of the thin cables and connecting it with a contact onto her goggles. Then with the press of a button two metal arms emerged from the backpack and started moving without any further command from her. “This genius invention can do tasks for me while I sleep, all with the help of some simple neurotechnology.”

Kazuichi was impressed about her invention. “That's so amazing! I guess the neurotransmitter are in your goggles?”

“Yes of course.” she grinned, before laughing again, “There is no way I would look like some cheep tramp, so I designed this baby to look just as gorgeous as myself!”

He guessed that was a fair enough reason, especially since all the usual neurotransmitter he saw all were just a ton of cables that were stuck to a person's head with some cheap stick-on contacts. This however was a clever design and only used a single thin cable. Though he did notice something, “The arms do move a bit static.” They lacked the fluid movement one would expect of a limp and the mechanic guessed that they failed at tasks that needed high precision. Thinking about it, Kazuichi quickly went back to his workbench and looked through one of the draws. After combing through a lot of papers – and being surprised at how many there already were after these two years – he then found what he was looking for, while Iruma looked over his shoulder. Pulling out a folder he held it up with triumph, before putting it onto his workbench and taking out the many blueprints for the mechanical deer leg he built in his first year. “I actually built something similar myself two years ago for a project and while it's not as high-tech as your backpack, it moved very fluidly and maybe ya could use some parts of it to improve the arms' movements.” he then offered as Iruma took the blueprints.

Looking over them and studying the mechanic's design, the inventor then suddenly gave a loud and excited shout, “That's actually almost as brilliant as my genius work!” Since Kazuichi actually excelled at vehicles and engines, while robotics was more of a little hobby of him, he let her have the small arrogance as she was better in it and because he would bet his favourite spanner that she would not beat him if she tried to work on a car.

Placing the blueprint back onto the table and turning towards Kazuichi, she looked at him with interest, “Tell me about this leg.”

 

Kazuichi and Iruma talked about their inventions for a while; comparing their techniques, showing what they built and discussing how some things could be improved. While Iruma had a very crude language and talked like a professional pornstar, Kazuichi had to admit that she was brilliant and deserved her title as the Ultimate Inventor. It made the mechanic wonder if they could one day do a project together with Fujisaki, though he wasn't sure how the timid programmer would react to the highly perverted inventor. He also wondered how Owada and Ishimaru would react knowing that Fujisaki was spending time with someone like Iruma, since they both tended to behave like some protective parents over their smaller best friend.

While Kazuichi and Iruma were talking, the door to the lab was suddenly thrown open and an alpha male walked in, followed by an omega who looked highly uncomfortable about something. Looking at the alpha, Kazuichi was sure that he saw that one earlier. At least he saw a guy with a similar weirdly styled purple set of hair.

Said alpha took a look around the huge laboratory until his eyes ended on Kazuichi. With a determined look, he then pointed directly at Kazuichi. “Hey, you there with the pink hair. Are you Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic?” Something about that guy's voice sounded oddly familiar and Kazuichi vaguely wondered if he maybe met him somewhere before.

Not being sure what that guy wanted and how he knew about him, he nodded with confusion, “Yeah, I'm Souda and yes I'm the Ultimate Mechanic, and you are?”

With a big smile the alpha then walked up towards Kazuichi and Iruma, while the omega trailed behind, and held out his hand for Kazuichi to take, “I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! And my pal here is Shuichi Saihara.” he pointed at the omega next to him, who hid his face behind his cap as he gave a small wave in greeting. “So Souda, I need you to built me a rocket ship!” the alpha then continued with the same confident and happy smile as before.

Kazuichi on the other hand nearly let his small robot that he was showing to Iruma fall to the floor and only just caught himself in the last moment. He had to misheard the other. “You want me to build ya a rocket ship?” He just had to make sure he understood that correctly, because even for this academy it was a bit weird to ask a stranger to build someone a rocket ship right out of the blue. At least he guessed so, but Hope's Peak never ceased to amaze with its weird students.

“You got that right. Since I'm the Ultimate Astronaut I need a good rocket ship to finally go to space and I was told you would be the right guy to do it!” Momota looked so confident like he was the hero out of some comic book. Though his smile then turned slightly more childlike, “How about it!? I'm an astronaut! Isn't that cool!?”

Kazuichi felt his jaw drop. A real astronaut and he wanted Kazuichi to build him a rocket ship, which always had been his dream to built ever since he could think. “That would be so awesome to finally built one! And are ya a real astronaut?” He was euphoric about everything and still couldn't believe it. That was the chance of his life!

“Yes, I am!” Momota grinned proudly, before putting his arm casually around Kazuichi's shoulder in a friendly manner, “And you will built me one?”

“Of course!” he replied with excitement and immediately the two of them fell into a discussion about what functions the rocket ship should have and what kind of design would be the most efficient, while Iruma also joined them, giving her input.

The only one who was silent was the omega who had followed Momota. Saihara only listened to the three students talk about their plan to build a rocket ship. However after a few moments he then spoke up and caught everyone's attention. “Can you really build a rocket ship? Wouldn't the costs amount to millions?”

Instantly the discussion stopped and Kazuichi had to give an awkward laugh since he actually forgot that it would need to be somehow paid for. “Ah yeah, you're right. I don't think even this school would be willing to pay for that.” Giving Kazuichi the funds to build a new car was one thing, but the costs for a fully functional rocket ship would probably even overtax Hope's Peak's generosity towards its ultimate students.

At this Iruma gave a laugh, “Well, even a guy like you can sometimes hit the right spot! I guess you really are the Ultimate Detective.”

This took Kazuichi by surprise and he was quite impressed. “Wait, you are the Ultimate Detective?”

The question made Saihara looked awkward and he hid more behind his cap, like if he wasn't used to any kind of attention. “Well, they call me the Ultimate Detective, but...”

“Isn't that cool?” Momota suddenly interrupted the other, before he could say something which sounded to turn a bit negative. “He solved a lot of cases way faster then the cops could, including a few murder cases.”

“That's impressive.” There was no denying that. Though Kazuichi noticed that despite the praise Saihara got, he looked highly uncomfortable about the attention, so Kazuichi tried to lighten the mood again. “In the second year class there is actually another Ultimate Detective called Kirigiri; she's the daughter of the principal by the way, thus the name. Anyway, maybe you could work together on cases or something if ya want. She's great.” Though he had to admit that he personally still had the slightest problems talking with her, despite seeing her way more often ever since she and Sonia started going out.

While Kazuichi's comment was meant to make the omega detective hopefully feel more comfortable and maybe help him connect to someone easier, he instead looked more downcast. “I don't think someone like her would want to spend time with me, since I'm not a real detective...”

Now Kazuichi didn't know what to say, because this reaction had been the last thing he had expected or wanted. Luckily Momota quickly reassured him, “What kind of face is that, Shuichi? If you're my sidekick, then you can believe me when I tell you that you are a great detective! Because in the end, the only thing that matters is what we believe! Right!? Whether we believe or not! Whether we _want_ to believe or not! That's the only thing that matters! So start believing in yourself!”

The part with Saihara being Momota's sidekick was slightly confusing to Kazuichi, however since he didn't know what kind of relationship these two had, he ignored it and instead was relieved when he saw that Saihara relaxed again and even gave the tiniest of smiles. At least this meant that Kazuichi didn't make an complete idiot out of himself by accident and made a new student feel bad about themselves.

 

Now that this small incident was solved and Momota had a small conversation with Saihara and Iruma, Kazuichi took a look at his mobile to check the time. He should be able to meet with Gundham now, so he excused himself from his three new schoolmates and wished them a good day before leaving.

The walk towards the farm building was just as uneventful like his walk towards the laboratories, all thanks to the amount of trips he had done towards it all the time. Walking into the building, Kazuichi couldn't see his boyfriend anywhere yet. Looking around he saw another student that regularly was using the farms and asked them. They then informed him that Gundham was at the far back with the new student inside of one of the smaller side rooms. Thanking them, Kazuichi then walked towards the mentioned room and after a bit he was able to notice Gundham's unique and addicting scent, together with what seemed to be another alpha.

Opening the door, Kazuichi walked in, “Hey Gun-” He froze. Everywhere around him, littering the floors, walls and even the ceiling, were what seemed to be millions over millions of insects, some small, some almost gigantic, some with an uncountable amount of legs, all crawling and buzzing around him. Kazuichi felt sick by this horrifying sight and he was too paralysed to move.

“My paramour.” Gundham turned towards Kazuichi when he had entered, however he quickly looked at him with concern, “Are you not feeling well? You seem like you have seen the reaper's true form...”

Kazuichi wasn't able to open his mouth to respond when he felt something move along his leg and when he looked down everything turned black as he saw, what he assumed to be, a tarantula slowly climb up his leg.

 

The next thing Kazuichi knew was that he was sitting inside of one of the sitting rooms the farm had, while Gundham was right next to him and looked at him with concern about his partner's well-being. On the other side was the other person who had been with Gundham inside of that nightmare of a room.

As soon as Gundham saw that Kazuichi was conscious again, he immediately checked up on him. “My consort, how are you fairing now? You have unexpectedly lost the control over your mortal form and your legs have lost their ability to carry your bodily weight.” Kazuichi had guesses as much, though he was surprised he only fainted and not screamed for the whole school to hear. “The Son of Wolfs and I have then brought you here, so that you could relax. Do you maybe wish to see the healers of this realm?”

“Thank ya and no need.” Kazuichi replied and took a sip of water that Gundham offered to him. Placing the glass back onto the table, he then looked at his boyfriend and the other student. “But can ya tell me what the flipping hell that... that room was? Why are there so many insects in there?” Only the thought alone made him shudder and nothing in his life would ever get him inside of that room again, no matter what!

“That is Gonta's laboratory. Gonta's bugs live there.” the new student then answered and Kazuichi looked at him, only now noticing how huge that guy was and it reminded him off Nidai and Sakura. “Gonta is sorry that Spider surprised you. Next time Gonta will introduce you properly to bugs.”

Kazuichi's eyes widened. Next time?! “No thanks!” Only over his dead body! Before the huge alpha could keep on insisting on having anyone showing these bugs to Kazuichi, he quickly changed the topic. “Who is Gonta by the way?” The guy was mentioning him the whole time, but Kazuichi had yet to know who that was.

The huge alpha looked troubled at this, “Oh... right! Gonta need to make introduction! Ummm... Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara.” he then gave a polite smile, “Gonta's talent is Ultimate Entomologist. Gonta want to become gentleman! Becoming true gentleman Gonta's goal!”

So this guy was Gonta. However that only raised the question why he was talking about himself in the third person. “Ehm, hi. I'm Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic.” Kazuichi awkwardly replied, before leaning towards Gundham and whispering, “Gundham... Is that guy there trying to kid me or why is he talking like that?”

Not minding that Gokuhara could hear them and thus not seeing the need to whisper, Gundham answered “No. The Son of Wolf does talk in such a way, as he is still in the process of learning the language of the mortal realm.”

“Ah, okay.” Was he a foreigner? “And why are ya calling him Son of Wolfs?” Usually the other's nicknames for people were always very obvious, however this time it seemed quite random.

“This is due to this mortal being raised by a pack of the mighty Fenrir.” Gundham answered, making Kazuichi stare at him, while he continues like nothing was amiss about what he had said, “As a matter of fact he has even brought his family with him and they are now residing within this building during his stay within this realm.”

“There are wolf here?! And he was what?!” Gundham had to be kidding him as well. There was no way that people actually existed that were raised by wolves. That was something that only happened in movies and books, and not in real life.

“Yes, they are now residing here and as I have stated, the Son of Wolfs has been raised by them and as such wishes to stay within the close proximity of his family.” his boyfriend explained with a straight face, but it still sounded so ludicrous.

Looking at Gokuhara with slight concern, said student quickly raised his hands to reassure the omega since he probably was able to scent the other's worry. “N-No judge Gonta by his outside. On inside, Gonta gentleman and gentlemen not hurt people!”

Since the alpha seemed to actually be a nice person and wasn't at fault for Kazuichi's phobia of spiders and huge bugs, he also tried to reassure him. “Oh sorry, I didn't think you would harm anyone, I was just surprised that's all.” He already made enough bad first impressions for one day, he didn't need more.

“Then Gonta is relieved. Gonta not want to scare new friends.” Gokuhara gave a happy smile like some overjoyed and slightly dopey puppy, and if what Gundham had said was true, Kazuichi guessed that the other was just that.

“Don't worry, you didn't.” Though Kazuichi wasn't able to say the same thing about the entomologist's many 'pets'. There mere though about what was waiting in that room made Kazuichi's skin crawl with disgust and pure horror. Before Gokuhara was able to again suggest that he should introduce the many insects to Kazuichi, he then quickly changed the topic, “But anyway, I think I'm going back to my room now and lie down for a bit.” After this day full of carrying heavy stuff around, meeting very weird people and almost having a heart attack, Kazuichi just wanted to lie in his bed and not move for hours. He was simply exhausted.

At this Gundham then again spoke up, “As your mate I will escort you to your realm, so that you will arrive safely.”

Looking at his boyfriend, Kazuichi gave a smile, “That's sweet of you, thanks.” He got up and looked at Gokuhara, “I'll see ya later then.”

“Gonta wishes you good day.” the other smiled in return and they all left the small sitting room, before going into different directions; Gokuhara back to his bugs and Kazuichi and Gundham went towards the main building.

 

As soon as Kazuichi walked into his room, he noticed just how exhausted he really was and let himself fall onto his bed with a loud sigh, as Gundham looked at him with slight concern. “My dark consort, are you certain that you truly wish to not see the healers?”

“Yes, this day was just long, so I'm tired.” He replied before raising his head and looking at his boyfriend. For a moment he hesitated, however he then carefully asked, “If ya don't mind, would ya come here for a bit? I kinda want to cuddle for a bit.” There was nothing more soothing for the omega to be held by the alpha and have his calming scent surround him.

A faint blush formed on Gundham's face, however he gave a nod and went to Kazuichi, joining him on the bed and pulling him close. When he then began gently petting the omega's hair, Kazuichi gave a content hum and closed his eyes. “Thank ya.” Kazuichi only hoped that the next few days would be less mentally straining. Though something told him that this wasn't going to be case, at least not at this school.

 

***

 

The next day in class was luckily uneventful. The students and their teacher mainly talked about their summer vacations and what each of them did, while repeating some stuff they had learned last year to make sure everyone remembered it all. As now everyone had the chance to catch up after spending the summer holidays apart, all the students went back to their typical daily rhythm.

After a quick talk with Gundham and Sonia about meeting up later, Kazuichi then also left towards the laboratories, where he also happened to meet Fujisaki. Everything was the same as before. At least until Iruma walked into the lab with so much enthusiasm and pride like she owned the place.

“Hey Souda, you slutty virgin!” she shouted out towards him, making everyone turn towards her and then towards Kazuichi, judging them both. Could she just please stop with the insulting nickname? “Be honoured that I, the gorgeous girl genius, have brought someone for you to meet.” she then added and walked deeper into the laboratory towards Kazuichi, with someone following her, which made both, Kazuichi's and Fujisaki's, eyes widen. There was a robot following her!

 

The mechanic couldn't move his eyes from the humanoid robot that was following Iruma as she walked up towards her two upperclassmen.

“Oh my god, that is so awesome!” Kazuichi exclaimed with excitement as he looked the robot up and down, “Did you build the robot?” If she did, Iruma really was a genius as she claimed. The robot looked so much like a normal teenager at first glance, with spiky white hair and a robotic body that reminded Kazuichi a lot of a high school uniform that the alpha's and male betas wore at his former school. What really gave it away that the other wasn't human was the fact that the body was metallic for the most part and that the eyes didn't exactly look human, where also two dark lines run down towards the chin – the mechanic guesses that these were there to open the faceplate, which made it already itch in his fingers to check it out.

“I'm not just any old robot!” the robot suddenly replied to Kazuichi while pointing his finger at Kazuichi, before taking on a proud stance, “I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot! But please, address me as Kiibo! I may have the appearance of a robot, but I am a high school student just like you. From one high school student to another, I hope we can all get along!”

“Isn't Kiibo amazing?” Iruma then chirped in, “I wish it were me that build this diamond, but they're just my classmate!”

“That is correct. Iruma hasn't build me, it was professor Idabashi.” Kiibo agreed with a fond expression on their face, before explaining further, “Professor Idabashi has developed me and gave me an AI that is designed to learn like a normal human being. He has raised me like his own child and due to my status as a robot I was accepted here on Hope Peak Academy like you all, so I hope that you all see me as a regular student.”

Kazuichi was beyond amazed, he could hardly put it in words. At least until he noticed something about what the other said. Did he mention an AI?

Before Kazuichi could say anything, Fujisaki came forwards with big eyes, “Did you say Idabashi?”

Kiibo turned their attention towards the smaller student, “Yes. Do you know of him?”

At the question Fujisaki gave a nod and his eyes had a sparkle in them as he also admired the robot, “I once worked with him a while ago, because he wanted my AI program to use it on a project of his.”

This made Kiibo's eyes widen and they jumped on the spot, making them seem so human, “Wait, are you Chihiro Fujisaki then? The programmer who designed my AI?” The robot looked at the programmer like one would look at a famous celebrity, and if what Kiibo said was true, it might as well be just that.

Kazuichi also looked at Fujisaki with amazement. “Wait, you programmed a robot and never told me about it?” He already knew everything about his Alter Ego program, which was already genius beyond everything that the mechanic could imagine, but this was a whole functioning robot that moved and thought like a real human being.

A bashful smile formed on Fujisaki's face, “Yes I did. At that time Alter Ego was still a secret project that only a few selected people knew about, including professor Idabashi, who was the leading expert on robotics. He then approached me a few years ago about his project that he had planned, where he wanted to build a robot that would mentally age like a real human. I used a copy of Alter Ego for it and reprogrammed it, so that it would age and learn like a normal human would. However I never got around to meet Kiibo before, since there had been a few problems and then I was enrolled into Hope's Peak. But it is a pleasure meeting you know.” he clasped his hands together in glee, and Kazuichi could understand why. Seeing something so amazing work that one helped to create was one of the best feelings there was.

“The pleasure is mine as well.” Kiibo replied with excitement, before turning towards Kazuichi, “And you must be Kazuichi Souda, right? Iruma has told me about you.”

“Yes, I am.” Kazuichi grinned, still being unable to take his eyes of the robot, “Nice meeting you.”

During all the talk about Kiibo and Fujisaki's involvement in their creation, Kazuichi had almost forgotten that Iruma was still there, who was staring at the other three – mainly Fujisaki – in confusion. “I don't understand shit right now, so slow down. What is this ego thing you are all talking about?” she asked, since she was the only one who never heard about the still slightly secret program.

“I can show you.” Fujisaki quickly replied and went to retrieve his laptop from his workbench, before showing it and opening a program called 'Alter Ego'. As soon as the program opened a digital copy of Fujisaki's face appeared and smiled at everyone with the help of the camera, “Hello everyone.”

Iruma looked at the program with awe, same as Kiibo did, while Fujisaki gave a quick explanation, “This is Alter Ego. He's an artificial intelligence that I created for a secret project a while back, which also gave me the title of Ultimate Programmer. He's a hyper intelligence who's main duty is to collect data and process them. He can think and work on his own and often helps me with my work.”

When Fujisaki had first introduced Kazuichi to Alter Ego, the programmer had been way more bashful about it, while now he was filled with pride and fondness like he was talking about his own child. Kazuichi was also proud about his friend, for not only creating something so amazing but also for how much more self-confident he had become over the last year.

However his pride was quickly overthrown by panic as Iruma then replied, “You are almost as amazing as I am! Impressive for such a shot-” Kazuichi quickly covered her mouth, before the crude female could finish that particular word and get herself killed by Owada and Ishimaru. He could already feel their glares on his back. Before Iruma could struggle out of his hold and say anything stupid towards Fujisaki, Kazuichi quickly turned the attention back towards Kiibo, “Say Kiibo, do ya have any awesome features? Like can ya fly or do ya maybe have heightened strength and senses? Because that would be so cool!”

While the robot was still proud about all the attention they were given, they also seemed slightly offended and got defensive, “Please do not assume such things. My status as a robot does not mean I am capable of performing superhuman feats! My vision is somewhat poor, and I only possess average physical strength and intelligence!”

“What?” Now this Kazuichi didn't expect to hear. Letting go of Iruma, now that the danger was over, he looked at Kiibo, “What do ya mean? Aren't robots supposed to be more advanced than humans?”

Hearing this, made the robot looked absolutely offended, “This assumption is robophobic! I have a recording function. If you make any robophobic remarks, I will see you in court.”

Kazuichi stared at the robot with a dumbfounded expression. This was the last thing he had expected to hear from a robot with an AI that could mature. “I-I'm sorry.” Truth to be told, he was ever so slightly disappointed. Though it didn't lessen his interest one bit and he wanted nothing more than to examine the inner workings of the robot. “But seriously, you're amazing!”

“You really think?” Kiibo asked to be sure and they looked like they were close to crying, just that no tears formed.

“Of course!” the mechanic nodded, at which the other two agreed to, “What can ya do? Like can you feel emotions and touch? And what about taste? Can you eat things? And do ya have a gender or dynamic? I mean you look slightly more male and have no scent, but that doesn't say anything. And do ya have any other features as a robot?” Kazuichi knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help himself. He never would've thought that he would have the chance to talk to such an advanced robot.

While Kiibo seemed to be slightly overwhelmed about all the questions that came in such close succession, they smiled happily at having the mechanic show such interest. “These are a lot of questions. However I will try to answer them all to the best of my abilities.” they then smiled. “I can feel things through touch thanks to my ingenious build where I have detectors all over my body. However emotions I am still studying, so I would be thankful if I could collect data about emotions from you all.” So they were still collecting data about human behaviour, which Kazuichi found interesting. “I also am not able to eat any food, even if it looks delicious to me. The unfairness of it all pains me...” they looked slightly dejected, which was understandable for Kazuichi, who loved eating. “To your question about my gender and dynamic, I don't have think I have them, as I do lack the means to have reproductive functions. I also never thought about this question before, so I currently can't answer it. I would currently go with me being genderless and also beta, as I also have no artificial scent glands or receptors.” Kazuichi guessed that made sense. “To your last question, I have a recording function that I use to hear and I can replay everything out loud. I could also be upgraded, however I would prefer to stay as human like as possible. I don't want to rely on the power of sci-fi for anything.”

“Does that mean I could upgrade you?” The mere thought about working with such an advanced creation made the mechanic almost jump with excitement.

“If you would be willing to agree to my wish to not make me unlike a human, I would be grateful.” Kiibo replied and lifted a finger to gain attention, “In fact, I have asked Iruma if she would be willing to take care of my maintenance during my stay at this academy, as my creator is still at my old home in another town. She had agreed and then also told me about you, so I had been hoping that you might also be willing to help her with my maintenance.”

“Of course!” Kazuichi nodded with excitement, while Kiibo turned towards Fujisaki.

“As I'm also in the luck of meeting you here, would you also be willing to sometimes check up on my AI, should something arise?”

“I would love to!” Fujisaki also agreed to the robot's request with delight and a sparkle in his eyes.

 

The group then feel into a conversation about what functions could be added to Kiibo, that the robot would be comfortable with having. Fujisaki was thinking about ways how Kiibo's AI could be improved to maybe make it easier for them to replicate more emotions than just the basic ones, while Kazuichi and Iruma were discussing if maybe a camera function and a torch would be practical to have.

Being lost in their conversation Kazuichi lost track about time and what was happening around him. At least until the door to the laboratory opened and the omega was able to smell the unmistakeable scent of none other than his boyfriend, who walked into the room.

“There you are, my paramour.” Gundham walked up towards him, “I have been awaiting you as agreed and as you had not arrived, I decided to look for you, while the She-Cat is still waiting at her realm.”

Kazuichi quickly looked at the nearest clock and saw that it was already way later then what they had agreed on to meet. “Sorry, I was talking to some of the new students and lost track of time.” he gave an apologetic look towards the bigger male, hoping that he and Sonia weren't too angry about him being late.

“I do not mind, as I know that for mortals, human interactions are important.” he smiled, before raising an eyebrow at Kiibo, “I do guess mostly human?”

“Ah yeah, that's Kiibo. They're the Ultimate Robot. Isn't that amazing?” Kazuichi grinned as he introduced them, before pointing at Iruma, “And that is Iruma, who I mentioned yesterday.”

“I see.” Gundham looked at them, “I am pleased to meet you.”

However before he could say more, Iruma spoke up. “And who is Mister Edgelord here?” she pointed at Gundham, who looked shocked at the description.

The slightly demeaning tone of her made Kazuichi frown, “That's Gundham Tanaka, my boyfriend. He's the Ultimate Breeder.”

This made Iruma's eyes widen with understanding, “Oh, so this is your sugar daddy!” Hearing this made Kazuichi's eyes widen and he nearly choked on the air. Luckily Gundham however looked utterly confused about what the female had said and mouthed the word 'sugar daddy', as he didn't know what it meant. Iruma then gave the fellow omega a friendly nudge on the shoulder. “I bet that you're a huge cum-slut for his knot! I mean he is the Ultimate _Breeder_ after all.” she laughed at her own so-called joke.

Sadly this Gundham understood and his face burned up until it was a crimson red, while Kazuichi shrieked with shock.

“W-What?! No, we never...! I mean... just no!” Kazuichi had no idea what he was supposed to say to this. Especially since the shy alpha was close to collapsing from embarrassment at the insinuation given from the joke. Kazuichi wasn't even sure if Gundham ever even thought about having sex and he really didn't need some more or less stranger calling it out towards them. Before the situation could escalade any further, Kazuichi quickly took his boyfriend by the hand, “Anyway, our classmate is still waiting for us, so we need to leave now. Talk to ya all later.” he quickly excused himself and when the three underclassmen wished them a goodbye, the couple quickly left the laboratory.

 

For a moment it was silent between them, as both were still embarrassed about what the perverted inventor had been joking about. It was then, to Kazuichi's surprise, Gundham who spoke first. “You have made some... peculiar allies, my dark consort.” his voice was muffled by his scarf that he had pulled up to hide his still blushing face as they slowly made their way towards their dorm rooms where Sonia was still waiting for them.

Scratching the back of his head, Kazuichi looked awkwardly to the side, “Sorry about that...”

 

***

 

To Kazuichi's luck the next few days were actually uneventful and weren't filled with him meeting weird new students. He did sometimes talk to the ones he had met when he happened to see them, and he sometimes saw the new students in passing. However none of the ones he didn't know yet approached him, which was fine for him. He also didn't go and introduced himself to everyone he saw over the first few days when he first came to this academy.

 

At the end of the first week, after the new students had made themselves fully at home and slowly got used to their new lives within this academy, giving them more free time to relax, Kazuichi then also finally got the chance to examine Kiibo, as the robot now also had the time. The mechanic had been waiting for days to finally have the Ultimate Robot lying on one of the examination tables so that he could open them up and examine their inner workings to his heart's content.

After discussing everything with Kiibo one last time, Kazuichi then carefully opened the other's chest up and he couldn't help but marvel when he saw the sheer complexity of the robot. In his whole life and even during his time at Hope's Peak had Kazuichi never seen something so technologically advanced like the robot. It was no wonder they were called the Ultimate Robot and were taken in as a student. The way everything worked together was almost like magic for the mechanic and he examined everything he could find, making notes and discussing all the functions each part had with Kiibo, who proudly told him everything they knew about their body, while also talking about the professor, calling him their father. Kazuichi was considering asking Kiibo to ask the professor to send over his blueprints, so that the mechanic could study them as well and also use them should he ever do any improvement and maintenance. The contact details of the professor would also be a good idea, just in case the mechanic wanted to discuss things with him.

 

Looking at everything the mechanic could reach without needing to take the robot fully apart and putting them to sleep, and writing everything down, Kazuichi began closing Kiibo up again. Just as he was about to put back the breast plate and attach it properly, the door to the laboratory's examination room opened and a student – another omega, Kazuichi noticed – walked in. What was it recently with students just barging into the laboratory like it's nothing? Not only that, but into one of the examination rooms further in despite there being a light showing that it was in use.

“Kii-boy, there you are! I've been looking for you.” the student said as he walked up towards Kiibo and Kazuichi with a carefree smile, like nothing was amiss with him just barging in, “I'm bored, so I decided to look for you.”

Kazuichi pulled his goggles from his eyes and looked at the smaller omega with confusion. “I don't know who you are, but ya can't just run into here when the room is in use. That's dangerous as hell.” Usually the examination rooms were used for examinations on humans and were filled with a lot of highly technical machinery, so having people just barge in could be a safety hazard. Especially if it was someone like Matsuda using them, since he was studying the human brain and sometimes did operations inside of the examination rooms.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that the light outside meant that I can't come in.” the student looked innocently, however he then gave a carefree smile, “But that 's a lie. I knew that it's only Kii-boy in here, so I knew that it's no problem.”

Immediately Kiibo raised their head as far as they were possible in their current position, “Ouma, I asked you to call me Kiibo, not Kii-boy. That isn't my name.”

“Man, Kiibo you're so boring. And I thought you would be more interesting, since you're a robot.” the other sighed with a sad voice, making the robot almost jump, despite not being put together fully again.

“The assumption that I would be interesting only because I'm a robot it robophobic!”

Before that situation could escalate any more, Kazuichi quickly interrupted them, “Could ya stop bantering. I still need to finish my work.” he then looked at the student called Ouma, “And who exactly are you?”

The student's eyes turned towards Kazuichi and he gave him a quick look up and down, like he was reading him like and open book. He then smiled childlike, “I'm Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!”

While continuing to put the chest plate back into position and fixing it onto the robot, Kazuichi gave the other a confused looked, “The Ultimate Supreme Leader?” Was he saying that out of fun, like Gundham always called himself the supreme Overlord of Ice, or did Ouma really mean what he had said? “Supreme Leader of what?” he asked, as he finished closing Kiibo up and helped them sit up.

“Oh, I'm just the supreme leader of an evil secret organization. That's all. I gotta say, it's pretty impressive. My organization has over 10,000 members!” Ouma then told Kazuichi with a mischievous smile, giving Kazuichi even more of a chill than Hiyoko's smile would do. “But that's a lie.”

“What?” Now Kazuichi was having problems following what the other was saying, “Are you the Ultimate Leader now or what?” Was the small teen trying to play with him or what was going on?

“Who knows?” Ouma smiled, before he looked at Kazuichi like an excited child, “But now you need to tell me who you are. It's only fair! And you also need to tell me what you did with my sweet, beloved Kiibo.”

While Kiibo was repeating the words 'sweet, beloved Kiibo' with bewilderment, Kazuichi started growing wary of the other student, but decided to go along with it for now. “I'm Kazuichi Souda. I'm the Ultimate Mechanic and now at my last year at this academy. And just now I was studying Kiibo and how they worked.”

“Oh, so you're my upperclassmen!” Kokichi kept on looking at Kazuichi with excitement like he just saw the most awesome thing on the planet. It would have been flattering if it didn't give him a chill down his spine for some reason. “Then you need to tell me something, Souda, because Kii-boy refuses to tell me.” the other started and Kazuichi prepared himself for whatever the other might ask that could lead to Kiibo, who was so proud about themself, to not wanting to tell it their classmate. “Do robots have dicks?” Nothing could've prepared Kazuichi for that question and he just stared at Ouma with a dumbfounded expression, who in return gave a mocking laugh and pointed at the blushing robot, “Nee-heehee... I only asked because their backstory is pretty flaccid for a robot.”

Kazuichi knew the answer to that question after examining Kiibo, however he was sure that he shouldn't exactly answer that question. Luckily for him Kiibo replied for him, “Ouma, I have told you before that I do not wish to discuss this matter, so please stop asking!”

“Man Kii-boy, you're so boring.” Ouma sulked, “Then I guess I need to find someone else to play with.”

Kazuichi didn't even bother getting involved in whatever was going on between them and instead began putting his things away. It was time for dinner soon anyway. While Ouma was trying to get Kiibo to spend some time with him, despite stating he doesn't want to at the same time, Kazuichi looked at the two younger students, “I need to close up now, so you two also need to leave now.” he then quickly turned towards Kiibo, “Also thank ya for letting me examine you. I'll make some drafts about upgrades and show them to ya later on.”

Kiibo smiled at the mechanic, “Thank you very much, Souda. Can we maybe help you clean this room?”

“That would be great, thanks.” The faster he got the room cleaned up again, the faster he could go and eat, and hopefully also catch some of his friends in the dining hall.

While Ouma did whine for a moment about it being boring, he still helped with cleaning everything and after they were finished and wished each other a good evening, Ouma dragged Kiibo to some place, while Kazuichi made his way towards the dining hall.

 

Walking into the dining hall, it was already filled with students from all the classes and many of the staff were also currently having dinner, so Kazuichi was probably lucky that he didn't need to eat alone due to being later than usual. Taking some food onto a plate, he looked around and from between all the different scents, he was able to notice Gundham's, meaning his boyfriend was probably also someone inside of the dining hall. Sadly even Gundham's very distinguishable scent that always worked like a magnet on Kazuichi, was hard to locate in such a huge group of alphas and omegas.

Looking around, Kazuichi was then able to hear his boyfriend's voice and quickly followed it. However he nearly stumbled over a very short alpha who was talking with Gokuhara.

Quickly catching himself before he actually run the smaller guy over, Kazuichi quickly apologized, “I'm sorry. I was looking for someone and you kinda sounded like him.” Kinda was an understatement. Whoever the small alpha with the leather jacked was, his voice sounded so similar to Gundham's that he might as well impersonate him.

“That's no problem.” the small alpha replied in a monotone voice, while Gokuhara smiled at Kazuichi.

“Hello Souda. You looking for Tanaka? Gonta has just seen him a moment ago, before talking to Hoshi. If you want, Gonta can help you look for Tanaka, like a gentleman should.”

“No, it's fine. But thanks.” Kazuichi declined the offer, since he didn't want to disturb their conversation for too long. He then turned back towards the smaller student, “Also, I'm sorry again for nearly running into ya. I'm Kazuichi Souda by the way.” he held his free hand out towards the other.

“Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro.” he shook Kazuichi's hand in greeting, however his voice then fell, “Though the man called the Ultimate Tennis Pro... no longer exists. I'm nothing more than his empty shell.”

Again Kazuichi was at a loss of words, however unlike with earlier due to Ouma's inappropriate question, this time it was because Hoshi seemed genuinely depressed. Again to his luck someone else replied for him. With a big smile Gokuhara put his hand onto the other alpha's shoulder, “Hoshi is still tennis pro! Gonta knows that, Gonta saw you play!”

As soon as Hoshi gave a very small smile, Kazuichi was relieved. Now that he thought about it, he could remember how Leon had once been talking about a tennis player called Hoshi, who lost his family a while back and stopped playing after that. He wondered if that was the same Hoshi. If yes, Kazuichi could understand why the other seemed so deeply depressed.

 

Before their short conversation could progress any further, a very familiar voice rang out and Kazuichi's suddenly felt a heavy weight on his shoulder as an arm was put around it in a friendly manner and he was pulled close. “Hey Souda! Good to see you.” Momota grinned at him as he held the other close with one arm.

Looking at the other, Kazuichi smiled back, “Hey Momota.”

The overly friendly student then looked at his classmates and at Kazuichi, “If you three are still looking for a place to sit, you can come sit with me. Most of our class is there, so you can meet them all, Souda. Shuichi and Iruma are also there.”

Gokuhara and Hoshi both quickly agreed to joining their classmates. Kazuichi however gave a polite smile, “I don't mind. However I was actually looking for-”

“May I enquire what is going on here?” another very familiar voice sounded out and when Kazuichi looked to his side he saw Gundham standing there, who was regarding Kazuichi and Momota. Though he noticed that his boyfriend was mainly looking at Momota's arm that was still around the omega's shoulders.

“Ah, there you are Gundham, I've been looking for ya.” Kazuichi smiled and went towards his boyfriend.

Momota, who seemed to be a very sociable person and highly outgoing, also went up towards the other alpha, “Hi, I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! I guess you're one of Souda's friends?”

Giving the other a sceptical look, Gundham then replied, “I am in fact the mate of the Tamer of Automations and I go by the cursed name of Gundham Tanaka.” Mate wasn't exactly the correct word, since the couple didn't mate yet, however it did make Kazuichi feel happy that the other called him his mate and not just simply his boyfriend.

“Well then, it's nice meeting you Tanaka.” Momota smiled, “Then you also need to join us for dinner. I still need to talk with Souda about the rocket he's going to build me.” he then added and without asking for much of a reply, he put his arm around Kazuichi and Gundham – causing the shy alpha to almost freeze over at the sudden contact – and led them towards the table where he was sitting with his classmates, while Gokuhara and Hoshi followed.

Letting go of the couple, Momota then pulled up some chairs at the tables the group had put together, “Come, sit.”

For a moment the couple shared a look, silently agreeing to joining their underclassmen, before they sat down.

 

Just like Momota had said, it seemed like almost the whole class was sitting at the table and had been chatting with each other, while Momota introduced the two older students.

One of the students, Kazuichi sadly recognised. “Momota, why did you have to bring more degenerate males?” Chabashira asked her classmate and glared at the couple, though mainly Gundham since she began being slightly nicer towards the omega ever since realising that he was one. She then moved her arm in front of a very tired looking, red haired omega girl with a witch's hat. “Don't worry Himiko, I will protect you from them!”

“Nyahahaha! There's no reason to carry bad thoughts with you Chabashira! These to mean no harm to us. So says Atua.” another girl, who was a beta and seemed to be from some place more tropical going by her darker skin and the way she dressed, then piped in with a cheery voice. She then looked at the two older students with interest. “Yah-hah! How are ya? My name is Angie Yonaga! I'm the Ultimate Artist!”

“Angie is right. I don't need protecting from them.” the girl with the red hair agreed, before also introducing herself with a more of less enthusiastic voice. “Prepare to be amazed. Fall to your knees. I am Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Mage. But... I'm officially called the Ultimate Magician.” she raised her arms and for a moment Kazuichi had been expecting something to happen, like something appearing out of thin air. However nothing happened, which was a bit disappointing.

At least Gundham seemed to impressed, “A mage, I see. Then I have to be witness of the dark powers that you possess, Magical One!”

Maybe the magician rarely got an audience or just was amused by Gundham's way of talking, however she gave a big smile, “Nyeh, you will be amazed!” her smile then however fell and became slightly more awkward, “But my MP's low right now, so you need to wait a bit more.”

Looking slightly dejected about Yumeno rejecting her offer to help, Chabashira then also introduced herself to Gundham in what bordered on a mumble.

 

After this a blond beta girl then took over the talking and smiled at her upperclassmen. “I guess I should also start introducing myself. My name is Kaede Akamatsu and I'm the Ultimate Pianist. My last name roughly means, 'passionate red maple tree.' It doesn't really fit me, but... I still like my last name.” she then pointed at Saihara who was sitting on her one side and she urged the shy detective on to introduce himself until he did.

After this Momota did the same with a black haired beta girl sitting between him and Akamatsu. She however gave the alpha a deadly glare, “You want to die?” While Kazuichi felt a cold chill at her voice, Momota didn't seem to care at all and kept on urging 'Maki Roll', as he called her, on to introduce herself. After a moment she then sighed and began playing with one of her pigtails, “Maki Harukawa... Ultimate Child Caregiver...” Now this Kazuichi couldn't really believe. There was no way that this girl was the Ultimate Child Caregiver with her cold attitude. She also seemed to notice his disbelieve as she then continued, “Surprised? I don't look like someone who'd like kids, do I? Well you'd be right. I don't like kids all that much. Kids are... weird. They come to me on their own. I'm not that good at taking care of them... I'm not that friendly, either...”

Kazuichi could full on agree on her not looking like someone who would like kids, however his instinct told him that agreeing out loud would be suicidal, so he kept quiet.

 

Noticing the tense situation an alpha with green hair took over the conversation and Kazuichi could've sworn that he was the same guy who was surrounded by a bunch of girls on the first day. Up close he looked a bit like a playboy, however that could just be his way of dressing. “I'm Rantaro Amami, I'm the Ultimate Adventurer. Nice to meet you.” At the very least he seemed to be nice.

Next to him was a quite plain looking beta girl with dark blue hair and glasses, who seemed to have been spaced out for a moment. Noticing the eyes on her, like it was her turn to introduce herself, she then snapped out of her daydream. “Oh, my name is Tsumugi Shirogane. I'm the Ultimate Cosplayer.” she introduced herself, before looking a bit more shyly, “Are you... surprised? I get that a lot, since I'm so plain.” Her shy demeanour then quickly changed into one of excitement, “If you want I can create some cosplays for you! You two would make great models with the way you look!” With this she began rambling about different manga and anime that the couple could cosplay for, some of which Kazuichi had heard about and some he of which he had no idea what they were supposed to be. He also had no idea if he should be flattered about her wanting him to cosplay as some superhero from an anime or not, because her main reason was apparently that he had a similar build as the character and also shared the same kind of sharp teeth.

“I am sorry to disturb you Shirogane, however I believe you are pressuring them.” the last girl, again a beta, interrupted her with a kind voice. This made Shirogane quickly stop her rambling and after a quick apology from her, the other girl then continued as she gave a humble smile. “I believe it is now my turn to introduce myself. I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. Please let me know if you require my service.” That explained the maid dress the girl was wearing. After meeting the cosplayer, Kazuichi had been kinda suspecting that she was simply modelling for her.

The last person in the round was a quite tall and slim alpha with long black hair, who hid his mouth behind a mask. As soon as he noticed Kazuichi and Gundham looking at him and expecting to hear his name, the guy gave a creepy sounding laugh, “You wonder, 'Who is this?' Yes... I shall make that clear first. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji... I am called the Ultimate Anthropologist.”

Kazuichi wasn't sure what it was, however the anthropologist somehow made him uncomfortable; he somehow seemed a bit creepy. Gundham however didn't seem fazed in the slightest, though considering his interest in creepy stuff like the occult, Kazuichi guessed it made sense.

 

As soon as everyone had introduced themselves, the group then continued their initial conversation, while some questioned Kazuichi and Gundham about the academy and what they might need to know. Kazuichi then got caught up into a discussion about rocket science by Momota and Iruma, while Gundham was having a discussion about different rituals from around the world with Shinguji and Yonaga – Kazuichi could also guess that Sonia would probably become best friends with them.

The group stayed inside of the dining hall for quite a while, all talking about different topics that mixed ever so often and chanced into even more topics. Tojo then noticed just how late it had become and that the sun had already set, so she advised everyone that they should go to bed for the day. No one seemed to disagree with the maid and everyone cleared away their plates and made their way back towards their dorms.

 

After wishing Gundham a goodnight as his door and kissing him, Kazuichi then walked into his room and let himself fall straight onto his bed. He hadn't done much that day, yet he was completely exhausted. He would never understand how the students at the academy always managed to drain his energy this much. Though he guessed it probably was a mixture between all of the students being quite eccentric and he himself having anxiety that made meeting new people always quite taxing for him.

After a bit of lying down on top of the bed, Kazuichi then got himself up again and quickly changed, before putting off the lights and going into bed to sleep.

While falling asleep he couldn't help but wonder how this year, which was also his final year at Hope's Peak Academy, was going to be like. Something told him this was probably going to be the most taxing and also most exciting year of them all. But he was confident about the upcoming year and gave a soft smile as he slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many introductions @.@
> 
> As you might have noticed, I decided that I will make Tenko slightly more accepting towards male omegas  
> Also I changed Kiibo's backstory slightly, making his AI and body physically younger time wise, though not mentally, because otherwise it wouldn't fit into the timeline that Chihiro invented the AI programs that Idabashi later used. So in short Idabashi used Chihiro's Alter Ego program and changed it into Kiibo's AI with permission (Makes me wonder if in this AU Kiibo and Alter Ego would be considered siblings, like AI Chiaki and Alter Ego are in canon)  
> The last change I'm doing is that I'm completely cutting out Korekiyo's very questionable relationship with his sister. Here he's just a bit weird, very effeminate (and probably gender-fluid) and has lost his sister a few years back with whom he had been close, nothing more. He's no serial killer, he didn't sleep with his sister and he doesn't have a split personality


End file.
